La Familia Jackson
by kleopever
Summary: Los Jackson han tenido que recomenzar su vida en una nueva ciudad debido a los negocios familiares, el lugar escogido es la pequeña ciudad de Nueva Olympia, pero ese no es el único motivo de aquella mudanza, hay cosas que deben cambiar y una nueva ciudad o al menos nueva para los hijos del matrimonio, es un buen lugar para tener un nuevo comienzo. Percy Jackson AU
1. Capítulo 0

La familia Jackson a tenido que cambiarse a una nueva ciudad debido a la expansión que ha tenido la empresa del cabeza de familia, por supuesto ninguno de sus hijos está muy feliz con el cambio pero su amada esposa ha hecho todo lo posible porque esta transición sea lo más llevadera posible, las maletas ya están hechas, los muebles ya han sido enviados e instalados en lo que será su nuevo hogar.

\- No me quiero mudar ya lo he dicho un millón de veces - mascullaba por millonésima vez un chico rubio de unos veinte años de edad mientras fruncía el ceño y observaba con detenimiento la taza con chocolate que sostenía entre sus manos.

\- Es por tu padre y su negocio Orión ya te lo he explicado muchas veces - dijo con voz apacible una castaña poseedora de unos orbes caleidoscopios desde la cocina sirviendo más tazas de chocolate y colocándolas en una bandeja para transportarlas.

\- El expande su negocio y nuestra vida se arruina - espetó esta vez un castaño sentándose a lado del rubio mientras la mujer colocaba la bandeja sobre la mesa que tenían en aquella cocina que estaba prácticamente vacía debido a que la mudanza ya se había llevado la mayor parte de las cosas, solo quedaban esa mesas algunas sillas, el microondas y esas tazas.

\- Hiponóo ya hemos hablado de esto- dijo la mujer al tiempo que le extendía la taza con chocolate caliente sin perderse la mueca que hizo ante la mención de su nombre.

\- Si Hipo ya escuchaste a mamá - reía entre dientes entrando en la cocina un azabache y arrastrando una silla para sentarse junto con los otros dos jóvenes, el nombrado lo vio mal y luego a la mujer cambiando la expresión.

\- Llámame Belerofonte o Bele mamá ya lo hemos hablado - murmuró haciendo ojitos de cacharro tratando de convencerla de ello, ella solo río un poco y asintió.

\- Esta bien Bele pero ya te he dicho que no tienes porque avergonzarte de tu nombre - replico ella sin perder su sonrisa pero el joven en cuestión suspiró agradecido de que no lo volviera a llamar Hipo - Era el nombre de un antiguo Héroe-

\- Lo sé mamá lo sé- murmuró mientras sus hermanos reían entre dientes de su desgracia pues así sentía el aquel nombre que por más que dijera su madre que debía ser un orgullo el no lo consideraba así.

\- Tritón ¿dónde están tus hermanos? - pregunto un hombre alto de cabello negro, bronceado y de unos peculiares ojos verde mar entrando en la cocina, traía puesta una camisa Blanca y unos jeans, en sus brazos una caja no muy grande en la cual traía algunos sándwiches.

\- Están afuera despidiéndose de la piscina creo - se encogió de hombros la verdad es que no le hacia muy feliz cuando tenía que cuidar de los gemelos, siempre le hacían correr de un lado al otro bueno uno solo de ellos lo hacía pero como siempre estaban juntos para él eran los dos y ya.

\- Anda a decirles que ya vengan a comer - dijo el hombre al tiempo que ponía la caja y comenzaba a sacar los sándwiches de ella, Tritón hizo una mueca el no quería correr atrás de sus revoltosos hermanos solo para que se vengan a sentar a la mesa.

\- Yo iré a decirles - se ofreció Orión al tiempo que tomaba un sándwich y se levantaba de la mesa y Tritón suspiró aliviado de no ser él quienlos llame.

\- Uhm cierto - dijo de pronto Belerofonte viendo a su madre - Dijo la señora Phillips que mañana a las diez am ya podemos pasar por Tyson -

\- Que bueno que alguien pase bien sus últimos días en la ciudad - murmuró Tritón viendo su sándwich la verdad ninguno de los hijos del matrimonio Jackson estaba muy feliz con aquella mudanza.

\- Ya lo hemos hablado chicos - exclamo el padre de ellos sentándose en frente de ellos y viéndole a los ojos esos que cada uno de ellos poseía casi todos sus hijos habían heredado sus ojos verde mar - Tengo que ir ahí a ver como va la expansión y asegurarme de que los Yates que compre lleguen y estén en buen estado, además que será la base de operaciones de toda la empresa- era verdad esa era la razón de la mudanza - también que ese lugar me trae muy buenos recuerdos - miro a su bella esposa que solo sonreía a su lado, ambos compartieron una mirada de amor y estaban a punto de darse un beso.

\- Hay niños presentes - declaro entrando en la habitación nuevamente su hijo rubio acompañado por dos azabaches que veían con una mueca de asco a los dos mayores por la exhibición amorosa que estaban a punto de tener.

\- ¡Hagan eso en privado por favor! ¡piensen en mis pobres e inocentes ojos! - exclamo con dramatismo uno de los azabaches que arrancó pequeñas risas del castaño, el rubio y el azabache a su lado mientras que el que estaba sentado solo rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Inocentes ojos? si claro - dijo con claro sarcasmo el azabache que estaba sentado junto al castaño este río entre dientes mientras que el azabache que habló le vio con expresión según dolida llevándose una mano al pecho.

\- ¿Insinúas acaso que no soy inocente? - hablo poniendo rostro de querer llorar - Miralo mamá, mira como me ha tratado tu hijo - vio con ojitos brillantes a su madre que solo río divertida y nego con la cabeza mientras el otro azabache aprovechando la discusión de su gemelo se había sentado en una de las esquinas de la mesa y estaba deleitandose con un sándwich.

\- Si ya lo vi Teseus - exclamó divertida al tiempo que le extendía una taza llena con chocolate.

\- ¿Es que no vas a decirle nada? - hizo un puchero viendo aún a su madre mientras su gemelo seguía comiendo y su padre le veía divertido.

\- Tritón ya hemos hablado de ello - apunto ella y el nombrado gruño fruncio el ceño ella le dio una mirada de advertencia y el resoplo.

\- Lamento mucho haberte ofendido pequeño Teseus - exclamo algo irritado el azabache mientras el otro sonreía triunfante.

\- Se que no lo sientes en verdad pero acepto las disculpas- dijo con tono solemne Teseus y cuando se disponía a tomar un sándwich se topó con que la caja estaba vacía- ¿Y mi sándwich? - parpadeo un par de veces esperando que mágicamente el sándwich apareciera tal vez. Su padre le vio divertido y señaló a su hermano que estaba terminando de comer un sándwich, Teseus abrió la boca grande y los demás se echaron a reír.

\- Perseus - dijo su madre y el nombrado termino de mandarse a la boca lo que tenía en la mano aunque hizo una mueca ante su verdadero nombre.

\- Tranquila- dijo su esposo y saco de abajo de la mesa un sándwich.

\- Eso es trampa me han asustado - se quejó el azabache tomando el sándwich de las manos de su padre mientras todos reían, así era la familia Jackson un papá, una mamá y seis hijos, la más feliz de aquella familia era quizá Sally Jackson, ella siempre deseó tener una familia grande y lo había conseguido, ahora era momento de volver a aquel lugar lleno de recuerdos que alguna vez dejaron porque sí, Nueva Olympia alguna vez fue su hogar y ahora lo seria nuevamente.

**_N/A: Si alguien llega a leer esto, disculpen todos los errores que puedan encontrar_**.

Estoy resubiendo esto.


	2. Capítulo 1: Nueva Olympia

Las horas pasaban muy lentamente mientras las imágenes de las casas se convertían en borrones ante la vista de los jóvenes que llevaban encerrados ya horas dentro del auto familiar, hace rato que habían preguntado a que hora llegaban exactamente a su nuevo hogar, sabían que el viaje sería largo pero este se estaba extendiendo demasiado, en especial cuando llevas algunos niños con TDAH en él y no pueden hacer otra cosa más que querer conversar o moverse de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Ya llegamos? - pregunto una vez más uno de los azabaches menores saltando en su asiento mientras su hermano gemelo veía por la ventana y dibujaba quien sabe que en el vidrio.

\- No Teseus aún no llegamos - dijo su madre desde el asiento del copiloto, el hizo un puchero ante la mención de su nombre real, si la verdad los padres se habían lucido con esto de ponerles nombres de héroes.

\- Llámame Tes o Teseo a secas mamá - rezongó el pelinegro dejando de saltar y viendo suplicante a su progenitora, esta solo sonrió a través del espejo del auto.

\- Tú nombre es Teseus - dijo ella un tanto divertida - No entiendo porque les molestan tanto sus nombres -

\- Porque en el colegio nos molestan por ellos mamá- rodo los ojos un castaño mientras estaba jugando con un castaño más pequeño que él, un juego de mesa.

\- ¡Dime que lo hundí! - grito de pronto el castaño menor y el otro se tiró contra la puerta del carro.

\- ¡Es imposible ganarte! - se quejó el castaño - He perdido mi último barco - suspiro exasperado - Ya con esto es la quinta vez que pierdo - rezongó sacando una vez más las fichas del juego mientras su hermano saltaba divertido por haber ganado una vez más.

\- Tyson es el suertudo que podías esperar- dijo el rubio que estaba sentado detrás de ellos y sin que el castaño mayor lo notara le guiñó un ojo al menor.

\- No deberías meterte en el juego de los niños Orión- reprendió por lo bajo el azabache de pelo largo que iba a su lado, el rubio solo lo vio sonriendo.

\- Tu te quejas porque no te ayudo a ti cuando juegan - le saco la lengua y el otro fruncio el ceño.

\- Deja de comportarte como un delfín bebé- bufo y el otro río pensando que el que se comportaba así era él.

\- Niños ya dejen de saltar - rodo los ojos el padre de los chicos cuando sintió que pateaban su asiento por millonésima vez en lo que iba del viaje.

\- Lo siento- dijo uno de los azabaches que iba detrás de su asiento - Pero es que se me han caído los auriculares y trataba de alcanzarlos con el pie - hizo un puchero y vio a su mamá - ¿me los pasas mami? - ella río divertida.

\- Claro cariño - el solo le decía así cuando quería algo de ella, es decir casi siempre le decía así, ella amaba a cada uno de sus hijos, estiró la mano y buscó debajo del asiento los auriculares, cuando los sacó notó que eran azules - Estos no son tuyos Tes - dijo ella viendo a su hijo con una ceja levantada el sonrió inocente.

\- Lo sé Percy me los presto - el aludido volteo al escuchar su nombre y vio a su madre.

\- ¿Es eso cierto Percy? - pregunto ella viendo a su hijo, este la vio, luego a su hermano y después los auriculares, entrecerró los ojos, frunció ligeramente el ceño y asintió - De acuerdo- le pasó los auriculares a su hijo que los recibió emocionado- Pero si los llegas a dañar Tes, no creo que tu hermano vaya a estar de buenas -

\- Lo sé, lo sé - respondió Teseus poniéndose los auriculares y conectandolos a su Ipod - ¿Quieres oír música conmigo Percy? - empujo el hombro de su hermano este nego con la cabeza sin voltear a verlo - ¿Hay algo interesante en la calle? - pregunto mientras subía el volumen del Ipod, el otro negó con la cabeza nuevamente.

\- ¿Ya estamos llegando? - pregunto el azabache Mayor viendo por la ventana este viaje estaba siendo un tedio para todos ellos, bueno más que nada para él pues tenia que soportar a sus muy queridos hermanos.

\- En unos minutos veremos el mar y luego la ciudad- dijo su padre aún con la vista fija en el camino.

\- ¿veremos el mar? - pregunto con ilusión el menor de todos los hijos y el único que no llevaba el nombre de un héroe.

\- Claro que sí Tyson, de hecho la casa queda como a media hora del mar - dijo su madre muy sonriente y sus hijos sonrieron a más no poder a ellos les fascinaba el mar.

\- ¡Ya veo el mar! - grito Orión el único rubio del auto señalando por la ventana y todos los demás se agolparon contra estas para poder verla.

\- ¡Es inmenso! - los ojos de Tyson brillaban con emoción infantil mientras estaba tirado encima de su hermano Belerofonte.

\- ¡Dejame ver! ¡Dejame ver! - se tiró encima de ellos dos uno de los azabaches.

\- ¡No se me tiren encima! - se quejó el mayor de los castaños.

\- ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Es Tes quien se ha tirado encima! - rezongó el castaño menor tratando de empujar a su otro hermano pero este era más grande y pesado lo que le hacía casi imposible echarlo hacia atrás.

\- ¡Sólo quiero ver el mar! - refutó el azabache poniéndose a pelear con los otros dos.

\- ¡Vamos a vivir cerca de él! ¡Lo verás todos los días! - replico desde su asiento el azabache más grande rodando los ojos con fastidio ante la hiperactividad de su hermano.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Tritón me regaña de nuevo! - se quejó el pelinegro menor aún sin salir de encima de los castaños que estaban tratando de sacárselo de encima.

\- ¡No te regañe! ¡Solo señale lo obvio! - se defendió el mayor y Sally solo suspiró antes de hablar.

\- Niños por favor cálmense- exclamo en un tono bastante calmo viéndole por el espejo del auto.

\- ¡Si mamá! - respondieron a la vez los cuatro que hasta hace un momento estuvieron gritando, ella fijo su vista en el azabache que no se había unido a los gritos y esbozó un sonrisa triste el chico solo veía por la ventana, hasta que se enderezó y tomó a su hermano por el hombro.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Que pasa? - exclamó Teseus al ver la insistencia en jalar de su camisa y el otro señalaba al exterior y el fijo su vista en lo que señalaba - ¡Ya estamos llegando! - grito feliz y sus demás hermanos se agazaparon hacia las ventanas para observar la ciudad donde se supone que ahora vivirían.

\- ¡Mira ahí hay un centro comercial! - señalo Belerofonte a un gran edificio que se imponía al lado derecho de la carretera.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Seguro tienen tienda de Surfing! - exclamo el pequeño Tyson asomado junto con él.

\- Ustedes pensando otra vez en eso - resoplo el azabache menor fastidiado por el viaje.

\- Ni te quejes, que seguro vas a ser el primero en ir a ver si de verdad hay una de esas - indicó Orión y sonrió con superioridad al notar el mohín y el sonrojo de su hermano mientras desviaba la mirada, había sido atrapado.

\- ¡Una tienda de Skate! - señalo Teseus emocionado zarandeando a su hermano Perseus quien solo sonreía divertido, los padres de ellos solo veían con una sonrisa a sus hijos, de verdad esperaban que esta ciudad fuera un buen cambio para ellos.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos al mar después que desempaquemos? - propuso el padre de los chicos y Sally se lo quedó mirando para después tapar sus oídos.

\- ¡¡Siii!! - fue la estruendosa respuesta que dieron los chicos mientras su madre negaba con la cabeza pero sonriendo.

\- Pero dejarán primero todo en sus habitaciones- dijo ella y se escucharon algunas quejas de parte de los chicos- Sin quejas o no hay playa ni piscina durante un mes entero- las quejas cesaron y el silencio reinó en el auto, era bueno escuchar eso de vez en cuando pero claro cuando el auto está lleno de adolescentes y un niño eso no dura demasiado.

\- ¡Mira! - señalaba Teseus hacia al frente - ¡Esa debe ser la escuela! - sus hermanos prestaron atención y el edificio se hacía más grande a medida que se acercaba.

\- Es gigante - dijo Tyson cuando comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más.

\- Seguro va a ser igual que todas las escuelas - se quejó Belerofonte cruzándose de brazos pues a sus diecisiete años de edad el ya tenia suficiente de escuela.

\- Es decir aburrida - aseguró Tritón desde su asiento el era el segundo hijo del matrimonio Jackson iba a ir a su último año escolar con diecisiete años también.

\- Es aburrida para ti porque nunca te unes a ningún club - señaló el mayor de todos los hijos Jackson que tenia veinte años el iba a cursar su segundo año de universidad especializado en Botánica.

\- Porque ningún club me llama la atención- se encogió de hombros viendo por su ventana, notando a las personas que caminaban por la calle.

\- Tal vez este año haya un club de natación- indico con aire soñador Teseus y sin proponérselo Tritón dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Si, hay club de natación y muchos más, les aseguro que este año será divertido - prometió con una sonrisa en los labios su padre y por el retrovisor su vista se fijó en el menor de los pelinegros - Seguro te encantará la nueva Piscina Perseus - este lo vio y frunció el ceño mientras su hermano reía a su lado.

\- ¡No me llamen Perseus! - salto diciendo Teseus imitando a su hermano - ¡Diganme Pecesito! - el nombrado lo empujó hacia sus otros hermanos que reían igual que sus padres.

\- No molestes a tu hermano pequeña foca bebé- dijo su madre divertida mientras los demás reían y el ponía un puchero.

\- No me digas así mamá- rezongó y su hermano a su lado no dejaba de reír - Vas a ver Pecesito me las pagarás- comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, todos iban riendo.

\- Hemos llegado - anuncio su padre mientras estacionaba el auto, todos se callaron de todo aquello que estaban hablando o diciendo y se quedaron viendo la imponente casa que tenían enfrente, su padre bajo del auto y se acercó a un panel para tocar los botones de un panel y abrir la reja de color blanco que tenia las iniciales P y J grabadas.

\- ¡Wow! es gigante- murmuró Teseus viendo la casa o mejor dicho mansión pintada de color celeste y filos blancos que estaba delante de ellos.

\- A que es hermosa - dijo Sally viendo a la casa.

\- Lo es - aseguraron los chicos, pero ella veía a uno en especial.

\- ¿Te gusta? - dijo ella viéndole aún por el espejo, el azabache asintió, su padre volvió a subir al auto condujo unos metros más, volvió a bajar, cerró la reja y volvió al auto.

\- Bien ya casi llegamos - les sonrió a sus hijos, a medida que avanzaban podían ver el enorme jardín delantero que había, también el último camión de mudanza que habían visto partir de su antigua casa, este traía solamente las últimas cosas que habían faltado de recoger - Hemos llegado niños - el sr Jackson termino de estacionar el auto y todos procedieron a bajar del mismo.

\- Es más grande de lo que habías dicho mamá - dijo Orión poniéndose a lado de ella, esta solo sonrió.

\- Para una familia tan grande como esta necesitábamos la más que grande que encontráramos- río ligeramente y su hijo solo sonreía, Belerofonte y Tyson se pararon junto a ellos a contemplar lo que sería su nueva casa.

\- Es preciosa mamá- dijo el azabache mayor posicionándose a un lado de ella, Teseus por otro lado estaba colgando de su espalda.

\- La verdad es muy linda mamá- sonreía a más no poder viendo la casa y después bajando de la espalda de su hermano.

\- ¿Qué me dices tú? - dijo el sr Jackson viendo al azabache menor que ahora estaba solo parado junto al auto viendo la casa - ¿Te agrada la casa? - el chico asintió y caminó junto a su hermano- Vamos a verla por dentro - les indicó con la cabeza.

Por dentro la casa era tan imponente como por fuera, habían unas escaleras en el centro que llevaban a la parte de arriba con un descanso que desembocaba en un pasillo, las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave verde mar con los pilares de color blanco, en la planta baja habían dos vestíbulos uno era un salón que ya estaba aprobado con sofás de color salmón y en el centro una mesa que tenia dos delfines como base y arriba vidrio transparente templado, del otro lado otro salón que se veía aún más amplio donde estaban un montón de cajas, más una mesa y las sillas que antes estuvieran en el comedor de su antigua casa, por el lado de los sofás se podía ver una puerta que daba seguramente hacia la cocina.

\- Bueno señor Poseidón ya hemos desembarcado hasta la última caja - dijo un hombre que llevaba puesto un traje de color gris - Yo personalmente me encargué de verificar que todo llegara en perfecto estado - aseguró.

\- Muchas gracias señor Hermes - respondió con formalidad Poseidón para luego reír igual que el otro hombre mientras Sally rodaba los ojos.

\- Niños este es un amigo de su padre Hermes Castellan - señaló ella al ver que sus hijos no entendían lo que pasaba después su padre y el hombre de gris se dieron un abrazo fraternal.

\- Así que estos son tus hijos eh - exclamó viendo a los chicos.

\- Son mi orgullo- sonrío de lado mientras se apoyaba en su hombro - Deja te los presento como es - se paró recto - Este es Orión el mayor de todos tiene veinte años - el aludido sonrió y le estrechó la mano a Hermes - El que le sigue es Tritón tiene diecisiete años - señaló al mayor de los azabaches, este extendió su mano igual que el anterior - estos son Teseus y Perseus - ambos hicieron una mueca ante sus nombres reales y Poseidón río - tienen dieciséis años recién cumplidos -.

\- Excelente tienen la edad de mis muchachos - le dio la mano a uno de los azabaches - seguro lo conocerán después, en la escuela, apuesto que Irán a su mismo curso - río entre dientes.

\- ¡Oh! Esperemos que así sea, seguro se hacen amigos - sonrió Poseidón mientras uno de los gemelos hizo una pequeña mueca casi imperceptible- Bueno sigo, este es Hiponóo-

\- No me digas así papá- rezongó el castaño, su padre río.

\- Lo siento Belerofonte- río un poco más ante la mueca que tenia en el rostro - Le gusta que le digan Belerofonte- suspiro.

\- ¡Ah¡ ni me digas, uno les escoge un lindo nombre y ellos deciden llamarse como quieran - rodo los ojos Hermes - imagina al mío, su nombre es bastante latino pero el prefiere que se lo digan en Inglés- suspiro con cansancio - le encanta que le digan Luke cuando su nombre es Lucas-

\- Estos jóvenes- río Sally y los chicos solo suspiraron y resongaron por lo bajo algo que sonó bastante como padres y los nombres feos.

\- Y ese es solo el mayor al otro le encanta que le digan Chris en vez de Christian, sus madres les buscan buenos nombres y ellos los cortan así- resoplo y Poseidón le dio unas palmadas en la espalda los que ya se habían presentado comenzaron a tomar algunas cajas y a ver que contenían dentro.

\- Ni me lo digas- nego con la cabeza divertido el sr Jackson- el único que no se queja es mi último hijo Tyson -.

\- Eso es porque el tiene un nombre normal - dijo uno de los azabaches menores mientras sacaba los platos de una caja y los ponía sobre la mesa.

\- Todos sus nombres son normales Teseus - el aludido se quejó nuevamente por su nombre Real.

\- ¡Ah! me recuerdan a mis otros chicos Travis y Connor, ellos llevan el apellido de su madre igual que Christian, como las ame - suspiró con algo de tristeza.

\- Es bueno que May te haya perdonado todo aquello - Poseidón golpeo ligeramente su espalda.

\- Ella es una buena mujer - sonrió suavemente - Sally también lo es ¿no? - Poseidón vio a su esposa que estaba indicándole al mayor de los hijos donde debían ir las cosas.

\- La mejor Hermes, la mejor - sonrío de lado.

\- Bueno pero dejemos la charla par después, tengo más cosas que entregar - saco de su bolsillo una pluma y su celular junto con un aparato plano parecido a una pequeña tablet- Firma aquí para terminar con esto -

\- Claro - el tomo el lapicero e hizo una firma en el aparato, pronto se despidió de su amigo y fue a ayudar a su esposa con las cajas.

\- ¿Dónde están nuestras habitaciones? - pregunto Orión cargando una caja bastante grande que indicaba que era suya pues tenia su nombre con letras verdes.

\- La tuya está arriba a la derecha... mejor subo con ustedes - decidió al tiempo que cada uno tomaba cajas con sus nombres no eran demasiadas porque las demás ya habían sido dejadas ahí.

Todos subieron detrás de su padre este comenzó a caminar escaleras arriba donde el pasillo estaba dividido en dos, a la derecha estaban cuatro puertas, en la puerta había pequeños letreros de colores, del otro lado había cuatro puertas más también con pequeños letreros de colores y al final de cada pasillo otra puerta.

\- La del letro Celeste es de Tritón - señaló una puerta a la derecha - Letrero verde Orión, en frente letro Azul Perseus - se escuchó un quejido - letrero morado Teseus - otro quejido - al final del pasillo el baño para visitas - del otro lado - señaló a la izquierda- letrero café Tyson letrero amarillo Belerofonte - este sonrió mientras Teseus lo golpeó ligeramente - después la habitación de su madre y la mía, más allá la de los invitados y al final del pasillo las escaleras para subir al siguiente piso donde esta mi oficina, la biblioteca y el desván- terminó por indicar - ¿Entendieron? - todos asintieron - Ya pueden ir a ver sus habitaciones- todos salieron corriendo hacia ellas.

\- Seguro hacen un desastre en menos de un minuto - venia subiendo las escaleras Sally sonriendo mientras veía como corrían de un lado a otro sus "pequeños" hijos.

\- Eso no tienes porque dudarlo - dijo el bastante divertido al tiempo que la tomaba por la cintura y plantaba un beso en sus labios - Te amo - susurro contra sus labios.

\- Yo te amo también- devolvió ella y beso sus labios abrazandolo- Y voy a amar más cuando nos lleves a almorzar - sonrió ella.

\- Por supuesto- aseguro él mientras la volvía a besar, pero mientras estaba en esto escucharon ligeras toses bastante fingidas.

\- Hay niños presentes- dijo Belerofonte señalando a Tyson con la cabeza mientras cubría sus ojos.

\- Si por favor un poco de decencia- decía Teseus del otro lado cubriendo sus ojos y los de Perseus.

\- Mira quién pide decencia, quien se besó con la mitad de las chicas en su escuela anterior - río entre dientes el rubio parándose detrás de ellos.

\- No fue la mitad de las chicas - se quejó destapandose los ojos y viendo con reproche a su hermano.

\- Si, no fueron la mitad de las chicas - dijo Tritón y Teseus se lo quedó viendo esperando, esperando... - También fueron la mitad de los chicos - ahí estaba, rodó los ojos, su hermano no podía evitar molestarlo.

\- Chicos por favor- sonreía Sally tratando de salvar a su hijo del ataque por dos flancos que estaba recibiendo.

\- Oh vamos mamá sabes que es cierto - añadió Belerofonte que había cubierto los oídos de Tyson cuando Orión comenzó a hablar.

\- A Teseo le encanta besar gente - dijo el pequeño castaño sin más y luego río por la cara que pusieron los mayores, más las mejillas rojas de su hermano mayor.

Poseidón se aclaró la garganta para ellos no era novedad que su hijo Teseus tenia por afición besar tanto chicas como chicos aunque nunca había tenido una relación seria con nadie o al menos no que ellos supieran - Si ya dejaron sus cosas ¿Por qué no vamos ya para la playa? - y de esta forma el ambiente se aligero el ambiente.

\- Si pero primero busquen las cosas que necesitan - dijo Sally y ellos salieron de nuevo para las habitaciones corriendo, poco después ya estaban todos listos para ir a la playa.


	3. Capítulo 2: Playa

Era temprano por la mañana, el sol comenzaba a bañar las perfectas casas de los habitantes de la ciudad de Nueva Olympia, calentado sus techos y sus jardines, las amas de llaves o amas de casa ya se encontraban haciendo sus quehaceres hace unos instantes, esta ciudad era tan tranquila como lo podía ser cualquier pequeña ciudad, tenia por supuesto su barrio de mejor categoría con estándares de vida cara y en una casa de aquel barrio se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente un azabache, estaba revuelto entre sus sábanas de hilos Blanca sin miramientos a despertarse después de todo aún estaban de vacaciones.

\- ¡Perseo Levantate Ya! - gritaba una chica de cabello negro con un mechón azul mientras tocaba amablemente la puerta (es decir casi tumbandola a golpes) - ¡Despierta Perseo! - pateo la puerta con delicadeza abriendola (es decir le dio una patada bien dada) - ¡Levántate de una vez! ¡Despierta! - tomo al azabache por los pies y comenzó a tirar de ellos, haciendo que abra los ojos de par en par.

\- ¡Thalia! - se quejó el azabache y ella lo soltó en el acto haciendo que caiga de cara al piso haciendo que se golpee en la nariz - ¡Auch! -

\- Que bien que hayas despertado por las buenas querido hermanito - ella dibujó en su rostro una dulce y hermosa sonrisa - La señora esa quiere que estemos todos para desayunar o no nos alimentará- espetó mientras caminaba a la puerta - Y no se tú pero yo muero de hambre y no quieres una Thalia hambrienta ¿verdad? - los ojos azules de ambos se encontraron y a él le corrió un escalofrío por la espalda cuando ella sonrió, después cerró la puerta de un golpe y se fue.

\- Eres un demonio Thalia- mascullo el azabache mientras se ponía de pie, su hermana cuando se lo proponía podía llegar a ser el mismísimo demonio y sabia que se pondría peor si no comía algo pronto y que esa señora como llamaban a la esposa de su padre, no les daría nada hasta que todos estuvieran ahí sentados como una familia feliz, bostezó y se revolvió el cabello.

Camino hasta un pequeño armario saco una toalla Blanca y se encaminó hasta el armario más grande para sacar algo de ropa, tomó lo primero que pudo porque... pues porque ya tenia hambre, sí eso era, no era porque tuviera miedo de su pequeña hermana, no por supuesto que no, porque él era el mayor, se metió al baño se dio una rápida ducha, lavo sus dientes, hizo una mueca de asco ante la ropa que tendría que llevar por encima de la que había elegido pues no le agradaba aunque sabia que era lo único que podía usar para que esa señora no dijera nada, se colocó la camisa de mangas largas azul, pantalón de tela azul oscuro, zapatos casuales negros, se peinó el cabello y decidió bajar, a la mesa ya estaban todos, su padre, esa mujer, Thalia y Jason el hermano mellizo de ella.

\- Buenos días- saludo lo más formal que pudo, tomo asiento a la derecha de su padre que estaba ya enternado y listo para ir a la oficina, el era el dueño de un gran banco en la ciudad a más de ser el concejal de Nueva Olympia electo hace tres años y estaba a punto de entrar en campaña nuevamente.

\- Buenos días- respondió su padre al tiempo que se alzaba su taza de café humeante a su lado izquierdo estaba sentada una mujer de cabello negro, vestida con vestido blanco sencillo pero bastante elegante para ser tan temprano.

\- Buenos días y desayunen por favor- sonrió ella según de forma maternal señalando todos los platos que tenían en frente los chicos estos asintieron en completo silencio y comenzaron a comer de ese mismo modo hasta que ella decidió hablar nuevamente - Thalia querida la peluquera te espera mañana para deshacerse de tu pequeño problema- si así es como ella llamaba al mechón azul que Thalia llevaba desde hace algunos meses.

\- Mi pequeño problema y yo somos muy felices sin visitar a la querida peluquera gracias- respondió ella secamente sosteniendole la mirada a la querida esposa de su padre es decir madrastra.

\- Thalia por favor no le hables así a tu madre - dijo su padre sin levantar la vista del periódico que había tomado en su mano para leer mientras se alzaba nuevamente su taza de café, su hija le vio con sus electrizantes azules esos que le había heredado.

\- No es mi madre - ella apretó los dientes mientras hablaba, ella detestaba a su padre, detestaba a esa mujer, recibió un codazo de parte de su mellizo, volteó a verlo.

\- Compórtate Thalia - dijo el con tono calmo, ella rodó los ojos, el limpio su boca con la servilleta blanca que antes hubiera reposado sobre sus piernas - El desayuno estuvo excelente madre - la mujer sonrió complacida, ella ni se había inmutado ante las palabras que había soltado anteriormente Thalia.

\- Muchas gracias por la comida - dijo Perseo también limpiando su boca con la servilleta blanca de su regazo, la dejó a un lado del plato, se había dedicado enteramente a comer y no prestar atención a nadie más, él había aprendido que de esa forma podía pasar más tiempo desapercibido por todos, eso le agrada, le agradaba tener el control de esto.

\- ¿Te agrado el desayuno Perseo? - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa afable curvando sus labios, esto solo le hizo sentir al chico que ella quería algo de él.

\- Delicioso... madre - la última palabra la dijo con recelo, sabia bien que esta no era su madre, pero también sabia que esta mujer estaba planeando algo, ella no preguntaba cosas al azar, siempre había una razón.

\- Me alegro querido - sonrió ella y le lanzo a su esposo una mirada cómplice que él ni notó, a ella le afectó un poco pero se recuperó instantáneamente - Me había olvidado decirte querido Perseo que hoy a la tarde viene a comer con nosotros la embajadora Avilés Ramírez Arellano y sus adorables hijas - a Perseo se le revolvió el estómago en ese preciso instante pero no lo dejó notar.

\- Será agradable conversar con ellas, madre - sonrió de forma amable - Ahora si me disculpan quedé de verme con unos amigos en la plaza para tratar sobre la tarea que hay que entregar el primer día de clases -

\- ¿Podrías dejarme por ahí? quede de verme con Piper también en la plaza - dijo Thalia en un tono más condescendiente ignorando deliberadamente la mirada airada que le estaba enviando su madrastra por interrumpir así la conversación que tenía con Perseo.

\- A mí también por favor- se apunto a esto Jason - Leo me ha citado cerca de ahí para hablar de asuntos escolares - vio suplicante a Perseo para que por favor lo saque de esa casa ahora.

\- Si a mi madre no le molesta, entonces los llevaré a los dos conmigo- hablo con parsimonia y caballerocidad, ella sonrió complacida por su comportamiento.

\- Se pueden retirar pero por favor no olviden lo de esta tarde - vio fijamente al azabache mayor que le sostenía la mirada al tiempo que hacía una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

\- Nunca lo olvidaría madre - respondió él - Será un placer comer con esas bellas damas-

\- Y Thalia querida no olvides la cita - dijo la mujer tomando delicadamente entre sus manos la taza de té que tenia en frente.

\- Lamento decirle que esa cita tendrá que posponerse no creo tener tiempo para ver a la peluquera - responde ella y antes de que la mujer pudiera decir algo tomo los brazos de sus hermanos y los sacó arrastrando de ahí.

\- Esa fue una forma muy brusca de salir de ahí- señaló Jason el único rubio de los hijos saltándose del agarre de su hermana.

\- Perdóneme señor rectitud pero si seguía un segundo más ahí le iba a lanzar algo a la cabeza a esa arpía- mascullo ella apretando los puños, su hermano mayor pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros.

\- Tranquila pequeña que ya todo terminó- dijo en un tono bastante divertido y ella resoplo.

\- Primero no me digas pequeña - saco su brazo de forma brusca el solo sonrió de lado - Y segundo no se para que carajos le dices que será un placer ver a esas dos cabezas duras hijas de la embajadora - comenzaron a caminar por el largo pasillo blanco, porque todo en la mansión en la que vivían era blanca o dorado, no existía otro color dentro de ella, bueno tal vez en la habitación de Thalia si.

\- Porque quería salir de ahí- rodo los ojos él tomando las llaves de su auto un R8 Sypder, Audi, color Azul cromado (multimedia) que había sido su regalo de cumpleaños poco antes de salir de vacaciones, él era el mayor de los tres por unos cuantos meses, tenia diecisiete años recién cumplidos, su padre dijo que se lo iba a dar a los dieciocho pero prefirió dárselo antes al ver lo responsable que era su hijo (si solo él supiera) - Sabes que hay que darle por su lado si lo que quieres es escapar - comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

\- Lo sé pero es que no la soporto - dijo ella mientras comenzaba a sacarse el suéter que cargaba encima de color celeste, dejando ver una camiseta negra con algunas cadenas adornandolas y una muñeca Barbie sin cabeza en el estampado con la leyenda "muerte a la Barbie", se soltó su cabello negro mal cortado con su mechón azul cayéndole a un lado del rostro, se sacó el pantalón de tela a media pierna que llevaba y se quedó solo con un short pequeño Jean.

\- No se porque se portan así- puso los ojos en blancos Jason cruzándose de brazos y viendo como sus hermanos cambiaban sus ropas formales por vestimenta nada apropiada para jóvenes de bien (como decía la esposa de su padre), el por su parte no se cambió para nada, llevaba una camisa Blanca mangas largas y pantalones negros, con zapatos casuales, su hermano ya estaba cambiado debajo del pantalón de tela llevaba unos jeans rotos - Hera solo quiere cuidarnos -

\- Hera solo cuida sus intereses hermanito - dijo con tono bastante cansino Perseo mientras abría la cajuela del auto y lanzaba ahí la ropa y los zapatos tanto de él como de su hermana.

\- Algún día cuando seas más grande tal vez nos entiendas Jason - dijo ella con tono de burla mientras se sentaba en los asientos traseros del auto de su hermano.

\- Tenemos la misma edad Thalia - rezongó el descruzando los brazos y subiendo de copiloto en el auto.

\- Las mujeres maduramos más rápido hermanito - respondió ella y el bufo, al tiempo que el azabache mayor se subía al asiento de piloto y metía la llave en el encendido.

\- ¿Y de verdad no piensas quitarte ese mechón azul? - pregunto el rubio viéndola por el espejo del auto mientras su hermano arrancaba el auto.

\- Si me lo voy a quitar- dijo ella viendo el largo del mechón azul, Jason la vio con una ceja arqueada, Perseo por otro lado solo sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Ahora te lo vas a pintar de todos los colores? - dijo divertido el mayor y ella sonrió con diversión mientras el otro ponía cara de horror y golpeaba su hombro.

\- No le des ideas - rodó los ojos y ella río en la parte atrás igual que lo hacia el azabache mayor.

\- Ya hablando enserio - dijo ella un rato después cuando habían terminado de reír y simplemente escuchando green day porque cuando ella subía a ese auto solo se oía lo que ella quería- ¿Que van a hacer con esas dos? -

\- ¿Te refieres a Hylla y a Reyna? - pregunto el mayor viéndola por el espejo un segundo antes de volver sus ojos al camino.

\- Noooo que va me refiero a Cosa uno y cosa dos - rodo los ojos, a veces su hermano preguntaba cosas estúpidas, los dos de adelante rieron por su expresión- Claro que me refiero a ellas - soplo su mechón azul.

\- Yo ya hablé con Hylla y ella sabe que todo es meramente una pantalla - se encogió de hombros Perseo, Jason se lo quedó mirando, Thalia por otro lado sonrió de lado - Delante de nuestros padres una cosa y todo lo demás pura diversión-

\- Como siempre todo controlado ¿no? - dijo Thalia con diversión y el le guiñó un ojo.

\- Siempre hermana siempre - respondió el mientras Jason suspiraba.

\- Ustedes no tienen componente- resongo y los dos pelinegros rieron.

\- Al menos yo no voy a acabar casado con alguien que no quiero- se volvió a encoger de hombros Perseo al tiempo que daban una vuelta ya estaban por llegar a la plaza.

\- No me voy a casar con Reyna- se defendió el rubio mirando mal a su hermano, este comenzó a bajar la velocidad del auto.

\- Eso dices ahora pero cuando ella te mande a hacerlo veremos como lo solucionas - dijo Thalia saliendo del auto en cuanto Perseo termino de estacionarse el rubio la vio con mala cara.

\- Hermano, si no lo conversas con ella vas a terminar casándote en menos de lo que te das cuenta, lo malo es que solo ella estará en esa nube - señaló Perseo bajándose del auto, el rubio resopló y también bajó del auto.

\- A ella no le gusto, solo somos amigos - los dos pelinegros se echaron a reír mientras caminaban, el rubio recogió las mangas de su impecable camisa Blanca y se desabrochó los primeros botones de esta.

Caminaron unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a donde se encontraban un grupo de jóvenes, un rubio, un castaño oscuro de pelo rizado, dos chicos que parecían gemelos de cabello castaño más claro que el anterior pero lacio, la verdad no eran gemelos o mellizos pero casi podían serlo por el parecido, uno era más alto y mayor que el otro por diez meses, había también otro castaño rojizo que era más pequeño.

\- Luke - saludó sonriente el azabache al rubio y este sonrió abriendo los brazos, se dieron un medio abrazo.

\- Perseo - saludó el rubio y luego vio a los que iban con el - Thalia tan hermosa como siempre - le sonríe tontamente a la chica esta bufo.

\- Y hasta crees que te voy a saludar- río con gracia al ver el rostro según decepcionado del rubio - Me voy a ver a Piper y a las chicas - se fue corriendo unos metros más allá habían un grupo de chicas reunidas.

\- Yo iré a ver a Leo debe andar por aquí - dijo el rubio bastante incómodo de que una vez más los coqueteos de Luke hacia su hermana no resultaran.

\- Hermano - palmeó el hombro del rubio, Perseo - Déjala ir, ella es libre - trato de animarlo- entre más quieras atarla más se va alejar - volvió a golpear su hombro.

\- Es que tu hermana me pierde Perseo - refutó el rubio viendo hacia donde ella estaba saludando a sus amigas - Es tan hermosa, tiene un cuerpo... -

\- Estamos hablando de mi hermana, no seas asqueroso - le cortó e hizo una mueca el azabache, el nunca podría ver a su hermana de ese modo, era su hermana por favor - Aunque su amiga Katie no está nada mal - vio de reojo a uno de los que parecían mellizos que lo vio fijamente.

\- A la florecilla déjala fuera de tus juegos - señaló el chico con el ceño fruncido el otro se volteó y levantó las manos en son de paz.

\- ¡Epa! con los celos - dijo divertido viendo como se le subían los colores al chico y los demás reían.

\- No son celos - trato de defenderse pero era imposible los demás seguían riendo.

\- Bueno ya ya déjenlo en paz - dijo finalmente el rubio dejando de reír.

\- Es cierto, anoche me llamaste para algo y no creo que allá sido solo para decirme lo Bonita que se ve mi hermana en short Jeans o al menos eso espero - dijo Perseo sentándose en el suelo junto al chico de cabello castaño oscuro, que se río al igual que los otro viendo como el rubio enrojecia.

\- No no fue para eso - logro decir cuando recordó como se hablaba - Te queríamos decir que llegó una nueva familia a la ciudad -

\- ¿Para eso me has citado tan temprano? - bufo el pelinegro y el rubio rodo los ojos.

\- Son las once y apuesto que Thalia te despertó- indicó el rubio y el otro solo sonrió arrogante.

\- Ya quisieras tu que ella te despierte - arqueo una ceja viéndolo con desafío y otra vez los colores habían subido al rubio.

\- A lo que íbamos- dijo con cansancio el castaño pelirrojo.

\- Si, si, ya vamos a eso Cecil - se aclaró la garganta el rubio - Al parecer tienen bastantes hijos que Irán a nuestro curso este año así que tendremos compañeros nuevos -

\- ¿Alguna chica? - dijo con poco interés Perseo.

\- Nah todos varones y según papá deben ser como peces en el agua - dijo Cecil bastante divertido.

\- Llegan hoy a la ciudad, papá estaba llevando sus últimas cosas hoy en la mañana - señalo Connor con un tono bastante divertido, les emocionaba esto de tener gente nueva.

\- ¿Cuántos son? - pregunto Perseo bastante aburrido no es que no le emocionará tener gente nueva en la ciudad pero para sus planes no convenía.

\- No lo sé exactamente- se encogió de hombros Luke, sentándose en el pasto delante de ellos.

\- Eres un pésimo mensajero Luke - gruño el azabache y el otro solo sonrió ladino, a Perseo le encantaba tener todo bajo su control y le fastidiaba cuando le faltaba información.

\- Si les gusta el agua probablemente vayan a la playa - dijo Chris que la verdad no les estaba poniendo mucha atención a ellos su mirada estaba en las costas que no estaban tan lejos de aquella plaza.

\- La playa - murmuró el azabache, sobando su barbilla - Debemos ir ahí y ver con qué nos topamos - decidió por último poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Los piensas unir a nosotros? - pregunto por lo bajo Travis viendo a Perseo que tenia un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

\- Aún no lo sé, primero tengo que conocerlos - se encogió de hombros para después limpiar su ropa y comenzar a caminar - ¡Thalia! - pego un grito y su hermana volteó, ella dijo algo a sus amigas y empezó a avanzar hacia donde estaba él.

\- ¿Que quieres? - respondió cruzándose de brazos, sus amigas estaban detrás de ella.

\- Vamos a la playa- sonrió ladino con brillo en su mirada, ella lo vio interrogante - Llama a Jason - ella rodó los ojos detestaba cuando se ponía a dar ordenes pero igual tomo su celular y lo llamo.

\- Estará aquí en cinco - se guardó el celular y vio a su hermano tratando de escrutarlo y saber en qué mierda estaba pensando ahora.

\- Bien - sonrió, espero un momento hasta que llego su rubio hermano en compañía de su mejor amigo Leo, el hermano de este y la novia de él.

\- ¿Para qué nos querían aquí? - se cruzó de brazos el mayor cuyo nombre era Charlie, era el más alto y fuerte de todos ellos, su piel era morena y de su brazo se posó con gracia una chica muy contraria a él.

\- Pues para ir a la playa amor lo sabes - sonrió ella amablemente, era una chica muy bella de cabello negro y ojos azules suaves.

\- Si, eso, vamos a la playa - dijo Perseo y todos lo siguieron, en algún momento el se había convertido en el líder todos ellos y por supuesto era el rey, se hacia lo que el decía.


	4. Capítulo 3: Collar

El auto familiar se llenó de cosas de los chicos, tablas de surf, juguetes de playa, balones, toallas, ropa y muchas cosas más, los seis hijos del matrimonio iban vestidos con camisas de media manga especial para nadar, junto con shorts a combinación, cada uno tenia un color distinto en los costados del traje esa era la forma en que Sally sabía a quién pertenecía cada uno pues con los años todos tenían más o menos la misma talla de ropa.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Teseus esta molestando! - grito el castaño mayor cuando el azabache le cayó encima.

\- No soy yo - se quejó el aludido - Es que Perseus esta siendo malo conmigo - el nombrado se lo quedo mirando un segundo antes de lanzarse encima de su hermano y estirar su mano tratando de quitarle lo que el otro sostenía.

\- Teseus le ha quitado sus auriculares a Perseus mamá- acusó el azabache mayor y Teseus se lo quedó viendo con reproche.

\- No te metas Tri - rezongó viéndole con los ojos entre cerrados mientras evitaba que le quitaran los auriculares, aplastando de paso a Belerofonte.

\- ¡Quítate! - el castaño empujó con el hombro a su hermano haciendo que vaya hacia Perseus nuevamente y este por fin consiga sus auriculares.

\- ¡Me los habías prestado! - hizo un puchero al ver que su hermano se ponía los auriculares sin prestarle lo más mínimo de atención.

\- Pero ya los quiere de vuelta Teseus- rodo los ojos el rubio, el estaba jugando con su pequeño hermano Tyson en la parte de atrás junto con Tritón (Por supuesto ellos estaban ganándole al azabache).

\- Ya deja de decir mi nombre - vio con mal humor a su hermano y se abalanzó sobre él- Yo quiero jugar -

\- ¡No! ¡Lo vas a arruinar! - exclamo el pequeño castaño tratando de aleja el juego de las manos del azabache que era detenido por el rubio.

Poseidón amaba a sus hijos pero estos viajes solo le cansaban demasiado, siempre era así, todos gritaban, reían y jugaban, mientras él se estresaba, vio a su esposa quien no apartaba su mirada del azabache menor que no se había unido a la revuelta, que ahora tenía a cinco de sus hijos porque Belerofonte también se había abalanzado para detener a Teseus.

\- Sally amor, por favor- prácticamente le rogó a la mujer que estaba en el asiento del copiloto, esta sonrió y luego vio a sus hijos.

\- Vamos chicos cálmense ya - dijo con tono muy calmo y todo se detuvieron en el acto y se acomodaron en sus lugares, Perseus extendió a su hermano uno de los auriculares.

\- Gracias - susurró Teseus poniéndose el auricular, atrás de ellos sus otros tres hermanos siguieron con su juego y todo fue paz y tranquilidad hasta que...

\- ¡El mar! - grito el pequeño Tyson cuando vio que ya se acercaban a la playa, todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y se abalanzaron hacia adelante amontonandose para ver.

\- ¡Mira hay cabañas! - señalo el castaño mayor.

\- ¡Mira una tienda de surf! - señalo el pelinegro mayor emocionado mientras el rubio solo negaba ligeramente con la cabeza ahí estaba demostrado que cuando se trataba del mar hasta él que era el más serio de todos ellos perdía la compostura.

\- ¡Yo quiero ir a las motos! - dijo Teseus señalando el puesto de estas cuando su papá iba aparcando el auto.

\- Ya ya todos harán lo que quieran pero primero la protección- dijo su madre y todos se volvieron a sentar en sus lugares como niños buenos.

\- ¡Si mamá! - dijeron todos al unísono pero ella veía por el espejo a uno en especial que estaba guardando sus cosas, ella sonrió triste vio al que estaba a su lado que sonreía a más no poder y suspiro con tristeza.

\- Vamos - dijo Poseidón abriendo la puerta del auto y saliendo, les abrió la puerta a sus hijos y estos comenzaron a salir con gritos y algarabía una vez más, sacando todo del auto - Creo que les hará bien la ciudad - murmuró cuando su esposa se acercó y lo abrazó por un costado.

\- Eso espero querido - ella veía como comenzaban a sacar todo y a cargar las maletas junto con las tablas de surf, los dos comenzaron a caminar y ayudaron a sus hijos a terminar de sacar todo, cada uno cargo con sus tablas.

\- Vamos hay que alquilar una cabaña - les dijo y avanzaron sonrientes, todo les parecía nuevo a los chicos por supuesto para Sally y Poseidón no lo era después de todo Nueva Olympia alguna vez hace mucho tiempo había sido su hogar, llegaron hasta un bungalo que tenia el letrero de "Se Alquilan Cabañas" en el mostrador se encontraba una chica pelirroja.

\- Buenos días en que puedo ayudarle - dijo ella de una forma muy amable y sonriéndoles, a ella le agradaba lo que estaba viendo, después de todo los hijos de los Jackson no estaban nada mal.

\- Buenos días... - leyó el gafete que cargaba la chica en su blusa de color verde agua - señorita Rachel - dijo Sally ganándose la atención de la chica, que no había apartado la vista de los hijos de la mujer ni un segundo.

\- ¿En qué les puedo ayudar? - siguió sonriendo notando por supuesto que a la mujer no le había agradado para nada que se le quedara mirando a sus hijos.

\- Necesitamos una cabaña de preferencia la veintidós- dijo Poseidón y la chica se regocijo en ver de donde los chicos habían sacado tanta hermosura el hombre a pesar de su edad estaba muy bien conservado, se reprendió mentalmente por esto y un escalofrío le recorrió al sentir la mirada de muerte que recibió de la castaña mayor.

\- Por supuesto señor a nombre de quien - dijo ella apartando la mirada de toda la familia y centrándose en la caja registradora y sintiendo sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza ¿cómo podía ella hacer eso? eran clientes, pero nadie la podía culpar el matrimonio había hecho un trabajo excelente, tal vez habían hecho un pacto con los mismísimos dioses del Olimpo para tener unos hijos tan hermosos.

\- A nombre de Sally querida - habló nuevamente la castaña sin apartarle la mirada, mientras su marido trataba de controlar a sus pequeños hijos, tenia en un brazo a Tyson y en el otro a Teseus que parecían querer matarse entre sí.

\- Mira Perseus, este está precioso - el castaño mayor sacó un collar de los que tenían en un pequeño perchero que había en el mostrador, estaba lleno de muchos collares y pulseras todos con temas del mar, le enseño un collar de tira negra con un tridente de color azul como colgante - Es de tu color favorito- el azabache se lo quedó mirando y lo tomó con cuidado sin rozar su mano con la de su hermano- ¿Te gusta? - su hermano asintió mirando el collar.

\- ¿Que encontraron? - dijo el azabache mayor acercándose a ellos mientras sostenía tres tablas de surf, una que le pertenecía y las otras dos pertenecientes a sus hermanos.

\- Un collar - contestó el castaño y el otro lo alzó para que lo vea.

\- Esta genial - veía el tridente - Mira si hay en otros colores - pidió al castaño que estaba aún mirando las cosas del mostrador.

\- En eso estoy - dijo el castaño revolviendo las cosas que había en el pequeño perchero - Ya encontré en tres colores - seguía rebuscando.

Mientras ellos estaban ahí el azabache fue hasta donde su madre y golpeó su hombro suavemente, captando su atención, la chica pelirroja estaba buscando las llaves de la cabaña que habían logrado alquilar.

\- ¿Qué traes ahí? - ella vio lo que sostenía en sus manos - Oh esta precioso - lo tomó de las manos de él y el sonrió - ¿Quieres que te lo compre? -

\- Yo también quiero - dijo Teseus viendo el collar en las manos de su madre.

\- Déjame ver - dijo Poseidón, vio el collar un momento- Justo el símbolo del Dios del mar - sonrió, a sus hijos se les iluminaron los ojos.

\- Somos hijos del mar, debes comprarlos mami - Teseus la vio con ojos suplicantes y ella sonrió.

\- Este es de tu hermano - dijo ella quitando el collar de las manos de su esposo.

\- Encontramos en seis colores mamá no te preocupes- dijo el castaño sonriendo a más no poder de que su trabajo rindiera frutos, mostró orgulloso que tenia más collares en su mano, cada uno tenia un tridente de distinto color.

\- Yo también quiero- dijo Orión que sostenía tres tablas al igual que Tritón.

\- Hay para todos - dijo el padre sonriendo a sus hijos.

\- Aquí están sus llaves- sonrió la pelirroja una vez más haciendo tintinear el llavero que tenia en sus manos suavemente.

\- ¡Oh! ya llegaron las llaves gracias- dijo la mujer tomando las llaves de la mano de ella - Podría cobrar estos también por favor- puso los collares sobre el mostrador, la pelirroja asintió y pasó la tarjeta de crédito una vez más.

\- Muchas gracias por su compra y alquiler cualquier cosa podría llamar a este número- saco de abajo del mostrador una tarjeta - Disculpe ¿Están de vacaciones? - la mujer castaña sonrió tomando la tarjeta que le extendía y también los collares, la mujer se volteó y se los entregó a su esposo quien se apartó para poder repartirlos y que los chicos se los puedan colocar.

\- Niña, deberías ser más cuidadosa y respetuosa en la forma como te comportas en tu trabajo - dijo la mujer con tono amable una vez que sus hijos se enfrascaron en la repartición de los collares junto con su esposo, Rachel se puso casi tan roja como su pelo - Y deberías de dejar de mirar a tus clientes de esa forma - sonrió amablemente antes de salir de ahí sin responder a su pregunta.

\- Vamos por acá- señaló Poseidón mientras caminaban alejándose del bungalo, sus hijos iban delante de ellos corriendo y saltando.

\- Si amor - ella sonrió dulcemente mientras caminaban por la Blanca arena buscando su cabaña para dejar todo lo que traían encima y poder ponerse el bloqueador solar, caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta encontrar lo que era la cabaña veintidós, entraron y comenzaron a dejar todo en las tres camas que contenía el lugar que verdaderamente no iban a usar.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡no encuentro el bloqueador! - se quejó como siempre Teseus, ella respiró hondo y fue en su auxilio de todos sus hijos el era por mucho el más inquieto.

\- Aquí está- dijo ella - Deja que te lo ponga de una vez - puso la crema en sus manos y comenzó a ponérselo en su rostro, lo único que podía pensar mientras lo hacia es que esperaba que esa chica no estuviera en la misma clase que sus hijos, sabia que ellos no eran santos en especial Teseus, pero no los quería cerca de ellos, algo le decía que ella no les haría ningún bien.

Cuando por fin terminaron de ponerse bloqueador y esperar pacientemente que este se secara, bueno digamos que con paciencia pues la mayoría de sus hijos sufría de TDAH, claro el de Teseus y Perseus eran de lo más severos pero el segundo hace tiempo que se había calmado y por alguna razón eso les dolía a todos. Una vez listos se encaminaron al mar por fin.

\- Las olas están en su punto - dijo el azabache mayor poniéndose una mano sobre el rostro para evitar que el sol le de en los ojos mientras miraba el mar y con una mano sostenía su tabla de Surf y en su cuello colgaba el recién comprado collar con un tridente de color celeste.

\- Ni que lo digas están magníficas - dijo el rubio viendo de la misma forma el mar y cargando su tabla.

\- Teseus, una carrera al mar - dijo el castaño mayor al gemelo este asintió y ambos salieron corriendo con sus tablas a tirarse al mar.

\- ¿No vas con ellos Perseus? - dijo la madre de los chicos colocándose a lado de su hijo que solo veía a sus hermanos correr, los mayores también salieron corriendo una vez que los otros dos pasaron por sus lados, el chico solo hizo una ligera mueca, sostenía la tabla en su mano.

\- Este caballero quiere un helado Sally- dijo Poseidón que traía en brazos al menor de todos los hijos en un brazo mientras en el otro sostenía una tabla de surf.

\- Ven, mamá te llevará por ese helado - dijo ella muy sonriente, ayudando a su hijo a bajar de los brazos de su padre - ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros Perseus? - el azabache la vio y luego el mar y otra vez a ella y finalmente asintió.

\- Yo te guardo eso - dijo el tomando la tabla de surf de su hijo - la pondré en la cabaña, tu madre tiene la otra llave - el chico asintió.

\- Vamos les compraré helado a ambos - sonríe ella y se fue con los dos, Poseidón avanzó a la cabaña para dejar las tablas de sus dos hijos y luego salir a ver a los otro cuatro.

Los cuatro hijos del matrimonio Jackson estaban muy entretenidos jugando entre ellos y viendo quien atrapaba más olas como para notar que a la playa llego un grupo bastante grande de adolescentes que apenas entrando comenzaron a dispersarse, ¿el objetivo? dividirse y conversar con las personas, para sacar información acerca de la nueva familia que se había mudado a la ciudad. La verdad no era una ciudad muy grande y los chismes corrían rápido en especial si lo que se decía era verdad y era una familia poderosa.

El azabache que los lideraba alquiló una pequeña carpa para él y sus amigos. Sólo se había quedado con él el chico rubio, que se sentó en una de las tumbonas a observar como algunas de las chicas habían dejado de lado eso de buscar información y se estaban quitando los zapatos para meterse al mar, entre ellas la hermana del líder del grupo o como la llamaban la Princesa Teniente, aunque no se comportaba precisamente como una princesa pero bien que lideraba a las chicas.

\- Tú hermana está cada día mejor Perseo - exclamó el rubio viendo a las chicas que iban saltando mientras caminaban hacia el mar.

\- Es mi hermana Luke - rodó los ojos el pelinegro sentándose en la silla a lado de su amigos - ¿Crees que tus hermanos consigan algo? - lo quedo mirando habían enviado a los chicos que parecían mellizos a buscar información con los puestos de alrededor.

\- Ellos saben como convencer a la gente, seguro consiguen algo- respondió el rubio cerrando los ojos y acomodándose en la silla.

\- Si son como tú no creo que hagan buen trabajo - replico el azabache viendo divertido como el otro fruncía el ceño.

\- Mi trabajo es excelente- se defendió- Lo malo es que mi padre no sabia mucho más sobre esa familia - se encogió de hombros y dejó de ver a su amigo.

\- Ya - mascullo Perseo y vio el mar, la verdad la playa no era lo suyo, el prefería otras cosas, lo único que le parecía atractivo era el parapente y eso era porque podía estar en el aire.

\- Hemos conseguido información- llegaron diciendo los chicos Travis y Connor al unísono con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

\- Díganme que tienen - espetó el ojiazul viendo a los chicos y estos sonrieron más.

\- No sabemos si son la familia esa, pero, dicen que hay unos chicos surfeando y que son muy buenos en ello - se encogió de hombros el mas alto.

\- Los fuimos a ver y de verdad lo son, parece que controlaran el mismísimo mar - aseguró el otro chico y Perseo los vio un segundo y luego al mar.

\- Vale - se levantó de su asiento - tendré que verlo por mi mismo - comienzo a caminar y los otros dos le siguieron - ¿Dónde dicen que están? - dijo mientras avanzaba metiendo las manos en sus jeans bastante relajado, si esos eran los nuevos, iba a evaluar si eran buenos elementos para él o no.

\- Por allá- aseguró el mayor de los dos chicos indicando al lado izquierdo de la playa, avanzaron más y de lejos se podía ver a dos chicos que caminaban fuera del agua mientras dos más estaban surfeando.

\- No lo hacen nada mal - murmuró Perseo evaluando a los chicos que surfeaban pero luego su vista se desvió hacia los que estaban saliendo del mar, habían dejado las tablas a un lado y parecían estar jugando, uno era castaño y el otro pelinegro.

\- ¿Crees que sean ellos? - ladeo la cabeza el menor de los hermanos Stoll viendo a los chicos que estaban jugando a las atrapadas al parecer aunque era raro pues solo eran dos.

\- Tal vez son solo turistas - dijo Perseo pero su vista no se despegaba del azabache que reía ahora tirado en el piso y el castaño parecía querer recuperar el aliento con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y la cabeza agachada - Vamos a saludar chicos - hizo un ademán y comenzaron a avanzar.

\- ¡No! ¡Espera! - se quejaba el castaño mientras el otro se le abalanzó colgándose de su cuello y ambos reían.

\- ¡Nooo! - decía mientras seguía colgado de su espalda, hasta que una tos falsa hizo que detuvieran su juego.

\- Buenos días- saludo amablemente el ojiazul viendo a ambos chicos, tenían casi la misma estatura y el mismo color de ojos, el castaño era un poco más alto, el castaño arqueó una ceja y los vio interrogante.

\- ¿Qué deseas? - hablo con algo de educación, mientras Teseus solo se paro a su lado y veía con curiosidad a sus acompañantes.

\- Vi que estaban gozando del mar y solo quería saber cuán perfectas estaban las olas hoy- dijo con parsimonia los chicos se le quedaron viendo - Lo que pasa es que pensaba practicar surf pero no se nada sobre cómo está el mar y no soy muy bueno - sus acompañantes ahogaron risitas, el los vio de soslayo- Quise preguntar antes de atreverme si quiera acercarme a él - su mayor atención estaba en el azabache, que parecía distraerse fácilmente.

\- Pues el mar está excelente- exclamó una voz que se posicionó detrás del azabache y el castaño- Puedes entrar y probarlo tú mismo - señaló con una de las tablas que cargaba hacia ahí- pero primero tendrías que cambiarte de ropa si es que en verdad quieres meterte al mar - termino por decir el rubio y el azabache a lado del castaño ahogo una risita y el ojiazul se lo quedó mirando detenidamente.

\- Vámonos ya - dijo otro azabache bastante parecido al primero y casi de su mismo porte, el rubio era más grande que todos tres.

\- Si vamos - dijo el rubio, tomó la mano del azabache menor y lo arrastró mientras el otro tomó la mano del castaño.

\- ¿sus novios? - aventuro Connor mientras veía como se alejaban.

\- Que novios tan celosos entonces - murmuró el azabache frunciendo el ceño y viendo al azabache menor que ahora iba molestando al rubio que tiraba de su mano y parecía que reía a carcajadas, sacudió la cabeza y vio al suelo, se agachó y lo recogió, era un collar con un tridente de color morado - Creo que se les perdió algo - sonrió de lado.

Eso sucedía en la playa mientras Sally lidiaba con un Tyson bastante indeciso con el helado que deseaba - Vamos elige de una vez Tyson - dijo ella con tono amable y el seguía pasando la vista por los helados ninguno le convencía, el azabache que iba con ellos ya se estaba cansando de esperar y como de costumbre su THDA no le hacía muy paciente, tocó el hombro de su madre - ¿Que pasa Perseus? - el solto un bufido y ella sonrió, el señaló la tienda que quedaba en frente- Esta bien pero no vayas a otro lado - vio a donde señalaba, era una tienda de música, el avanzó a paso rápido hacia ahí; ella lo vio y después volvió su atención al menor de sus hijos.

Perseus entro a la tienda, habían CDs por todas partes y el local estaba adornado a estilo hawaiano con flores por todas partes, busco entre las estanterías algo que llamara su atención, se estaba aburriendo un poco de estar ahí, ahora se arrepentía un poco de no haber ido con sus hermanos a surfear, pero ya lo haría después, se concentró mucho en CDs de Metallica que no noto cuando a la tienda entraron un rubio y un chico latino.

\- Solo vamos a preguntar como dijo tu hermano - se encogió de hombros el latino mientras avanzaba por la tienda pasando por el lado del pelinegro sin inconvenientes.

\- Solo estamos retrasandonos más, vamos a llegar tarde al almuerzo- rodo los ojos el rubio mirando su reloj y caminando se distrajo tanto que no notó cuando el chico que miraba CDs había retrocedido un poco admirando uno de estos en sus manos y lo empujó al piso - Lo siento- dijo el rubio viendo al azabache en el piso que solo hizo una mueca mientras se sentaba en el suelo - Déjame ayudarte - le extendió una mano pero el chico retrocedió viendole con miedo - No, no te voy a hacer daño, quiero ayudarte a poner de pie - se defendió pero el chico volteó y no lo miró de nuevo.

\- Me doy la vuelta un instante y ya tiraste a alguien - reprochó el latino que al parecer ya había interrogado al empleado que estaba de turno, el azabache se puso de pie solo - Disculpa a mi amigo es medio menso- el rubio rodó los ojos y suspiró exasperado- Bonito collar - señaló y el chico lo apretó en su mano, dejó el CD en su lugar y paso por un lado del rubio sin tocarlo lo más rápido que pudo - Lo has asustado Jason - hizo un puchero el latino.

\- No he asustado a nadie, el que lo asustó fuiste tú - puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a seguir al azabache para pedir una disculpa pero ya no lo vio afuera, se preguntaba si era un turista.


	5. Capítulo 4: Almuerzo

Poseidón caminó hasta la cabaña para dejar las tablas de surf de sus hijos, llegó a la puerta y la abrió, se recostó en el Marco de esta y se quedó mirando la habitación, había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que habían estado ahí, claro ellos también habían cambiado desde aquella época, ya no eran jóvenes, Ahora tenían una familia feliz, por así decirlo, se quedó mirando las toallas y ropas de sus hijos que estaban tiradas por aquí y por allá.

\- Después se preguntan porque se les pierden las cosas - nego con la cabeza mientras terminaba de entrar y colocaba en una esquina de la habitación las tablas que antes estuvieron en brazos de sus hijos, paso la mano suavemente sobre la tabla más grande que tenia dibujos de olas en color azul fuerte - Percy - susurró mientras cerraba los ojos, suspiró, abrió los ojos y se alejó de la tabla, vio al suelo y sonrió - Después va a armar un berrinche por lo saber donde está- se inclinó y levantó del suelo un collar con un dije de Tridente en color bronce, se lo guardó en el bolsillo y después salió de la habitación para ir a ver a sus otros cuatro hijos.

Camino unos cuantos pasos por delante de la cabaña y luego se detuvo, desde donde estaba podía ver a lo lejos que sus hijos ya estaban en el agua deslizándose sobre las olas pero al parecer tenían público. Había gente que se detenía a mirarlos pero hubo algo que llamó su atención, un par de castaños que solo los vieron un momento para después salir corriendo.

\- Extraño - murmuró siguiendo con la mirada a los jóvenes, vio que llegaban a una carpa esto era cada vez más extraño, entrecerró los ojos viendo a los chicos que no estuvieron demasiado tiempo en la carpa, ahora estaban en compañía de un azabache, frunció el ceño, le recordaba a alguien demasiado. Diviso cual era el objetivo. Sus hijos. Ladeo la cabeza ¿Por qué le interesarían sus hijos? se cruzó de brazos viendo la escena, los vio hablar con dos de sus hijos que habían salido del agua y que los otros dos al notar que sus hermanos estaban con gente desconocida salieron del agua y pronto se los llevaron lejos.

\- Poseidón- llamó una voz imperiosa detrás de él. Claro que la reconoció enseguida, pero el timbre de voz que usó para llamarlo lo alteró un poco. Giro sobre sus pies bastante rápido y lo primero que hizo fue ver que este acompañada por sus dos hijos.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - cuestiono al momento de ver al mayor de los hijos que acompañaba a su esposa, este respiraba entrecortadamente.

\- ¿Dónde está Teseus? - pregunto ella independientemente sin responder a su pregunta.

\- Esta con sus hermanos - respondió el mientras su hijo se abrazó a su madre.

\- Que vaya a la cabaña en cuanto pueda - dijo ella devolviendo el abrazo del azabache y encaminándose a la cabaña a paso rápido. Poseidón solo pudo ver como se alejaban, un momento después llegaron sus demás hijos.

\- Teseus - exclamo cuando estaban más cerca, el nombrado iba empujando a su hermano mayor pero al escuchar su nombre se detuvo - Tu madre te quiere en la cabaña ahora - el tono de voz que usó Poseidón le hizo entender al chico que había problemas así que sin mas salió corriendo hacia ahí.

\- ¿Qué pasó papá? - frunció el ceño Orión viendo a su hermano correr.

\- No lo sé con exactitud- respondió el hombre viendo hacia la cabaña donde su hijo entró enseguida.

\- Percy se puso pálido- Dijo el pequeño Tyson haciendo que todos reparen en su presencia, además que no se le veía contento, tenia el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Sabes la causa? - pregunto Tritón con voz calmada, así solía hablarle al pequeño, se puso a la altura de él e hizo que el menor lo vea a los ojos.

\- Fue a ver unos CDs y luego regreso pálido- dijo el pequeño, sus hermanos y padre se mataron un instante entre sí y luego a la cabaña, suspiraron.

\- Vamos a dentro - dijo Orión que se había mantenido observando a la cabaña con los brazos cruzados, avanzó a paso lento hacia allí.

\- Yo aún quiero mi helado - se quejó el castaño menor, haciendo que el castaño mayor sonría.

\- Iremos a comprarlo después- dijo Belerofonte extendiendole su mano mientras Tritón se ponía de pie, Poseidón avanzó siguiendo los pasos de Orión, Tyson se resignó y tomó la mano de su hermano para avanzar igual que los demás hacia la cabaña.

El azabache ojiazul que estaba con los dos castaños pero en cuanto se disponía hacerlo alguien llegó a interceptar su camino, un castaño y un rubio corrían hacia él. Perseo bufo nada más ver el rubio correr hacia ahí, suponiendo la hora que era se imaginaba a que venía.

\- Perseo... se... hace... tarde - dijo el rubio una vez que estuvo delante del azabache mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. El nombrado se cruzó de brazos y rodo los ojos.

\- Si si ya vamos - dijo con bastante aburrimiento - Hay que buscar a Thalia- camino tranquilamente con los dos castaños aún detrás de él.

\- Te dije que no le haría feliz que le recordaras eso- hablo con suficiencia el latino que estaba a lado del rubio, este se paró recto, rodo los ojos y comenzó a caminar detrás del azabache y los dos castaños.

\- ¡Thalia! ¡Thalia! - llamo a los gritos Perseo a la chica que estaba jugando y saltando junto con dos castañas de ojos verdes, la nombrada volteo y lo vio con una ceja arqueada, mientras se protegía con ambas manos del agua que sus amigas le estaban lanzando, se volteó les dijo algo y después salió del agua.

\- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto ella cuando llegó a donde estaba su hermano y solto un quejido cuando vio a su otro hermano que señalaba el reloj.

\- Vamos, es hora - dijo el azabache dándose la vuelta.

\- ¿Ya se van? - pregunto el castaño más alto.

\- ¿No vamos a seguir con la investigación? - inquirió el otro castaño.

\- La investigación sigue, pero después- espetó el azabache mientras caminaba.

\- Deben cambiarse de ropa - dijo el rubio acomodándose la camisa, mientras sus hermanos rodaban los ojos y asentían, Luke que había visto desde la carpa a Perseo llamando a su hermana, se levantó del la silla donde estaba y caminó hacia ellos.

\- ¿A dónde van? - quizo saber el rubio frunciendo el ceño mientras se acercaba al azabache, este simplemente siguió caminando, Luke odiaba que hiciera eso.

\- Vamos a un almuerzo con la embajadora y sus hijas - respondió Jason de forma amable, sus hermanos no se veían para nada felices con esto.

\- Vamos a una tortura más bien - refutó Thalia exprimiendo su blusa, Luke en cambio no le despegaba los ojos.

\- Hermano - comenzó a hablar el latino poniendo su brazo sobre su hombro- Tómale una foto te durará más- Luke se sonrojó y se lo quitó de encima inmediatamente y se adelantó a la altura de Perseo el latino río con gracia.

\- ¿Quieres que siga investigando? - cuestiono Luke mientras caminaba a lado de Perseo este hizo una leve mueca.

\- Por supuesto- respondió mientras metía en su bolsillo el collar que había recogido en la playa. Aún se preguntaba si le pertenecía al azabache menor - Mantenme informado - el rubio asintió, comenzaron a cruza la plaza donde habían estado anteriormente en completo silencio, el azabache parecía tener mil ideas en la cabeza y su hermano parecía estar igual.

Perseo sacó las llaves del auto y abrió la cajuela de este saco su ropa y una toalla para su hermana que sin reparo alguno se empezó a cambiar de ropa sin más, sacándose la camiseta y quedando en brasier, Jason la vio solo un segundo horrorizado y después les lanzó una mirada fulminante al resto de sus amigos. Que por no querer morir en ese mismo momento desviaron al mirada del espectáculo que estaba montando la pelinegra, Perseo simplemente se colocó encima de su ropa la de tela que había tenido en la mañana, Thalia terminó de sacarse la ropa mojada, se secó y se puso el suéter y el short largo que cargaba antes de salir, una vez cambiados los tres se subieron al auto del mayor.

\- Tortura ahí vamos - dijo con aburrimiento absoluto la azabache mientras se volvía a peinar aunque le parecía raro no haber escuchado una réplica a su comentario de parte de Jason, lo miró un instante y este parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, desvió la mirada hacia su otro hermano y este también parecía distraído- Pon música Perseo - pidió ella pero el otro parecía no oírla, se lo quedó mirando - Perseo - llamó con un poco más de insistencia y este sacudió la cabeza.

\- Dime - la vio por el retrovisor, ella frunció el ceño.

\- Pon música- volvió a repetir y el obedeció, sus hermanos estaban actuando extraño. El camino fue silencio por parte de los tres, lo único que se podía oír era la banda que sonaba en el estéreo, llegaron a la mansión tal como en el viaje sin mediar palabra, esto era extraño para Thalia; de su hermano Jason lo entendía el siempre estaba serio en especial si ella hacía algo contra las normas, pero Perseo era distinto, cuando estaban los tres él era relajado, algo pasaba o pasó en la playa.

\- Pensé que no llegaban más- dijo una mujer de cabello negro bien peinado y un vestido blanco formal, que ellos amablemente conocían como su madre, es decir su madrastra Hera - Me alegro de haber estado equivocada - sonrio y se acercó al rubio - ¡Cariño! - su rostro se contrajo con horror - Esas mangas están sucias, Ve a cambiarte - el rubio pareció salir de un trance y vio sus mangas estas apenas tenían unas pequeñas manchas casi imperceptibles, luego la mujer vio al azabache - Perseo, por favor ponte esa corbata que tanto le gusta a Hylla - el chico solo sonrió- Y Thalia esa ropa no va bien para el almuerzo, sería mejor que te pongas un vestido- dijo esto viéndola de arriba abajo como si lo que trajera puesto fueran andrajos.

\- Por supuesto, como usted mande madre - dijo ella sonriendo, tomó a sus hermanos por un brazo cada uno y los comenzó a arrastrar - Y de paso veo si los dioses no quieren que vaya a una misión que me desaparezca hasta el fin de los días- bufo y el azabache reía, el rubio en cambio parecía perdido nuevamente, llegaron hasta la escalera.

\- Si se pudiera - dijo entre risas Perseo subiendo por la escalera.

\- Yo también pediría una misión si fuera así- murmuró el rubio subiendo y los otros dos se detuvieron, se lo quedaron mirando un instante.

\- ¿Él no quiere el almuerzo? - susurro Thalia a su hermano este estaba tan perplejo como ella observando a su hermano que entraba a su habitación.

\- Algo debió pasar - respondió Perseo pero pronto sacudió la cabeza y ella igual, ambos terminaron de subir y llegaron a sus habitaciones, cuando Perseo llegó a su habitación sacó el collar de su bolsillo- ¿Serás de él? - se preguntó mientras lo sostenía entre sus manos - ¿O tal vez del castaño? - lo observó detenidamente- Tal vez nunca lo sepa - dicho esto abrió una caja que tenía sobre su mesa de noche y ahí lo guardo, fue al armario y buscó la corbata aquella que según le gustaba a Hylla, de paso se quitó la ropa que cargaba debajo de la formal quedando solo con el "disfraz" que usaba en casa.

Una vez terminó salió de la habitación, caminó hasta la escalera y sintió que detrás de él venía alguien, volteó y se topó con su hermana Thalia, esta llevaba un vestido azul con un escote bastante pronunciado (nada que ver con lo que solía vestir) que combinaba perfectamente con el mechón azul, haciéndole notar aún más dicho mechón, pero el azabache ya se temía que se fuera a poner algo así, pues a ella le encantaba hacer rabiar a Hera y con este vestido si que lo iba a conseguir, miró su brazo ¡Oh, eso le iba a fascinar a su madrastra!.

\- ¿Cuándo te hiciste eso? - pregunto el rubio que al parecer había bajado antes que ellos pues venía subiendo las escaleras.

\- Como se nota lo distraído que estabas en la playa hermanito - dijo ella sonriendo, bajo rápido las escaleras poniéndose delante de ellos dejándoles ver el hermoso tatuaje que también cargaba en el centro de la espalda este era de una luna menguante a diferencia del que cargaba en el brazo que era de un conjunto de estrellas.

\- ¿Y ese? - inquirió el chico señalando su espalda ella volteó y solo le guiñó un ojo, Perseo río entre dientes y siguió bajando, Jason se comenzó a preguntar sino había sido el quien se cayó al suelo y no el azabache que tropezó en la tienda, siguió a sus hermanos.

\- Que bueno que ya están aquí- dijo Hera muy sonriente hasta que noto el escote en el vestido de Thalia, su sonrisa vaciló, sus ojos se abrieron mucho y todavía más cuando se dio cuenta del tatuaje en el brazo de ella.

\- ¿No te gusta? - ladeo la cabeza Thalia - Si me he puesto un vestido como deseabas madre - sonrió complacida al ver la reacción de Hera que parecía que de un momento a otro se desmayaria.

\- Que hermosa jovencita - dijo una voz a las espaldas de Hera lo que la hizo volver a reaccionar y a poner la sonrisa más amable que pudo antes de ver a la mujer - Y que adorables caballeros - terminó por decir la mujer de cabello negro trenzado a su lado derecho de ojos oscuros, piel Canela que tira puesto un vestido bastante formal de color gris.

\- Querida Bellona no tenías porque levantarte, enseguida estábamos ahí- dijo Hera sonriéndole, Thalia y Perseo hacían todo lo posible por no rodar los ojos, el rubio por otra parte se volvió a perder en su mundo.

\- Es que mis hijas no podían esperar más para ver a tus encantadores hijos - sonrió la mujer y detrás de ella aparecieron dos chicas, eran bastante parecidas a la mujer una llevaba un vestido negro con un cinturón dorado y la otra un vestido de color morado, cada una con una trenza perfectamente peinada a un lado.

\- Perseo - dijo la de vestido negro, el chico sonrió y tomó gentilmente la mano que ella extendía, la besó con delicadeza.

\- Hylla tan hermosa y elegante como siempre - dijo él y ella río ligeramente.

\- Jason - dijo la de vestido morado extendiendo su mano igual que Hylla y el rubio volvió a salir de su burbuja, tomó su mano y depositó un beso en ella.

\- Un gusto volver a verte Reyna - dijo el con un tono afable pero algo seco que la chica no notó pero Thalia si.

\- Un gusto verlas a ambas - sonrió Thalia y ambas chicas la vieron de arriba abajo.

\- Ese color te queda de maravilla - dijo Reyna sonriéndole.

\- Y también combina con mi nuevo tatuaje - añadió ella - Y con el de la espalda aún más- a Hera casi le daba algo con las cosas que decía su querida "hija".

\- ¿Por qué estrellas? - inquirió Bellona la madre de las chicas, dándole una breve mirada a una tensa Hera.

\- Porque es lo que más le agrada a una amiga, se lo pienso enseñar el próximo lunes que regresemos a clases- se encogió de hombros, por supuesto estaba disfrutando de la ira contenida que tenia su "madre".

\- Que hermoso detalle - respondió la mujer sonriendo - ¿Almorzamos? es que mis niñas tienen una reunión con unas amigas más tarde -

\- Claro vamos al comedor- sonrio forzadamente Hera mientras se encaminaban a la mesa; pero le envió una mirada a Thalia que decía claramente que esta se las pagaría, a lo que le chica le devolvió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, los hermanos de ella solo negaron suavemente con la cabeza uno divertido y el otro decepcionado del comportamiento de ella.

En la cabaña veintidós por otra parte no se vivía el mejor ambiente después de todo uno de los azabaches menores no se encontraba del todo bien y estaba siendo abrazado por el otro azabache.

\- Hace tiempo no tenia una crisis así- decía Sally mientras caminaba junto con Poseidón a comprar el almuerzo pues estaba visto que no podrían ir a comer fuera.

\- Hace tiempo que no iba solo a alguna parte - murmuró él, su hijo casi nunca se apartaba de su madre o su hermano.

\- No debí dejarlo ir - se reprendió ella - Debí ir con él-

\- No, no, está bien cariño - el beso suavemente su frente mientras se detenían a unos pasos del local de comida - Sabes que el debe hacer cosas solo, o no va a mejorar nunca -

\- Pero tal vez es muy pronto... o muy tarde - ella pegó su frente al pecho de su esposo.

\- No lo es amor - levantó el rostro de ella - Él va a estar bien, además solo ha sido una crisis leve, eso demuestra que está mejorando - ella suspiró quería creerle a su esposo, se separó de él y entraron al local, compraron algo de comida y se devolvieron para la cabaña, llegaron a la puerta y escucharon bulla, lo normal.

\- Y entonces vino una ola y arrastró a Tes hasta la orilla - decía Bele mientras empujaba a Tritón y este solo lo vio mal pero no dijo nada porque Percy los veía con atención y Teseo reía.

\- Y después nos topamos con unos chicos - añadió Tes y su hermano lo quedó viendo- Uno tenia ojos azules, cabello negro y los otros dos castaños y de ojos marrón-

\- Marrón como mi collar - dijo Tyson y eso le hizo revisarse el cuello - ¿Dónde está mi collar? -

\- Lo guarde - dijo su padre- se te cayó hace un rato en la cabaña - eso hizo que Percy notara algo en su hermano y tocara su hombro con insistencia.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Teseo y el otro señaló su cuello, revisó- ¿Ah? vaya, también se me ha caído- murmuró en un tono bastante tristón tocando su cuello la verdad le había fascinado el collar, su madre comenzó a repartir la comida que habían traído.

\- Después vamos a la tienda y te compramos otro - dijo la castaña viendo a su hijo y tendiéndole una bandeja con comida, el chico asintió, ella acarició la mejilla de sus dos hijos, Percy vio su comida y luego el rostro de su hermano que parecía bastante afligido por la perdida, se llevó las manos al cuello y sacó su collar, tocó de nuevo el hombro de su hermano.

\- ¿Que pasa? - lo vio y vio lo que tenía en la mano - Es tu collar - ladeo la cabeza y el otro empezó a ponérselo- No, Percy no - intento detenerlo pero no pudo - No puedes, es tuyo - el otro negó con la cabeza y se volteó a comer- Gracias - susurró viendo a su hermano y se dedicó a comer igual que los demás de su familia que sonreían por la escena que acababan de ver, Percy siempre seria Percy y lo sabían, por eso guardaban la esperanza de que volviera entero a ser lo que fue alguna vez.


	6. Capítulo 5: Noticias

Los Grace se encontraban en el ameno almuerzo que había concretado la madrastra de los chicos, Bellona veía con buenos ojos la unión de sus dos hijas con los chicos Graces, claro que ella en ningún momento consultó si esto es lo que ellas querían, igual que Hera tampoco lo hizo con los chicos, Jason a diferencia de otros almuerzos que ya habían tenido con las hijas de la embajadora desde prácticamente hace cuatro años, estaba distraído y Reyna lo notó.

\- Jason - llamó por enésima vez al chico que una vez más veía concentrado el plato delante de si, este salió de sus pensamientos una vez más y posó sus ojos sobre ella.

\- ¿Qué sucede Reyna? - pregunto parpadeando, ella lo miró un segundo antes de hablar.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? hoy pareces bastante distraído- dijo ella y el se tensó para después negar con la cabeza.

\- No me pasa nada - termino por responder pero esta respuesta no termino por convencer a la chica.

\- Jason puedes decirme lo que sea - dijo ella con mucha amabilidad después de todo no era secreto para los de esa mesa que ella si estaba interesada sentimentalmente en él, excepto tal vez para Jason.

\- No es nada, no te preocupes- sonrio él de forma forzada y ella suspiró, le molestaba cuando el se portaba así, aunque claro esto casi nunca sucedía.

\- Jason cariño - intervino Hera viendo a su hijo, el dejó de mirar su plato para prestarle atención - Si algo te pasa puedes hablar con confianza, estas entre personas a las que nos interesa tu bienestar- sonrió ella.

\- Más bien el bienestar de su dinero - murmuró Thalia entre dientes y Hera lo notó.

\- ¿Qué dijiste querida? - la observo fijamente, ella sonrió.

\- Que debo darle mis felicitaciones al cocinero - sonrio ella pues había visto la mirada de Perseo que no quería problemas para que esto termine rápido.

\- Oh claro se las daré querida - asintio ella y volvió a fijarse en Jason - ¿Qué tal van los preparativos para las clases? -

\- Excelentes madre, Leo tiene unas ideas brillantes- dijo el con convicción y su hermana sonrió igual que el azabache mientras la cara de Hera fue un poema por un segundo.

\- ¡Oh si! ese chico Leo - ella se limpió la boca con la servilleta para que la embajadora Bellona no notara la leve mueca de asco que hacia al pronunciar ese nombre.

\- Mi mejor amigo - agregó Jason, a él le encantaba Leo, era el único que consideraba un verdadero amigo.

\- Pensé que ese puesto era de ese chico tan amable Dakota - dijo ella.

\- ¿El hijo del director de la escuela? - pregunto con leve interés Bellona y Hera asintió- Me han dicho que ese chico es impresionante, además que su padre Dioniso ha hecho tantas mejoras en el plantel que lo ha llevado a ser reconocido como uno de los diez mejores colegios del mundo entero -

\- Así es querida - río complacida Hera - Y además el chico es un prodigio en Bascketball igual que mi querido Jason - Jason por alguna razón se sintió muy incómodo en esta conversación, dejó los cubiertos a un lado.

\- Si el es un prodigio y un buen compañero de equipo nada más- Jason fruncio levemente el ceño.

\- Pues deberías acercarte más a él, conocerlo más, es hora de que vayas viendo amistades mejores - Jason le vio perplejo ¿Le estaba diciendo que Leo no era una buena amistad? o es que el había entendido mal, vio a su hermana y está solo resoplo y dejó también sus cubiertos a un lado mirándolo significativamente.

\- Por eso Leo es mi mejor amigo, es un excelente chico - defendió él y ella se lo quedó mirando un segundo antes de sonreír y dejar también sus cubiertos a un lado, Perseo veía perplejo a su hermano se veía que hoy le había dado algo.

\- No dudo que lo sea cariño, esa amistad está bien para el colegio pero debes pensar a futuro- respindio ella y Jason respiró hondo.

\- Debes forjar lazos ahora con las personas que ayudaran en tu progreso cuando estés fuera del colegio - agregó Bellona, los jóvenes estaban en silencio, ella limpió su boca con la servilleta - La universidad no es igual que el colegio niños, por eso deben tener buenas bases y no solo en conocimientos - Hera asintió.

\- He terminado de comer ¿me puedo retirar? - pidió amablemente Jason sintiendo que todo lo que decía ella no era apropiado, Thalia seguía mirando a su hermano, pensando que tal vez estaba empezando a ver las cosas como eran.

\- ¡Oh no querido! - dijo Hera con una sonrisa- Si aún falta el postre y una excelente noticia que les tenemos - Los tres hermanos se miraron entre sí que para ellas sean buenas noticias significaba que no serían tan buenas para ellos, como cuando su padre los reunió para decirles que se casaban.

\- Creo que me saltaré el postre - dijo Thalia queriendo salir de ahí más rápido que de inmediato, pero Hera negó con la cabeza.

\- No desesperes por la noticia cariño - sonrió Bellona y vio a sus hijas una de ellas estaba completamente feliz la otra solo tenia un rostro apacible.

\- Dejala - sonrió Hera - Esta en su fase de rebeldía donde quiere llamar mi atención - río ligeramente y Thalia también lo hizo pero de forma irónica.

\- No sabia que contabas tan buenos chistes Hera - esta vez Perseo no la miró la dejó ser, Hera la vio aún sonriendo - Yo nunca querría tu atención porque simplemente no me interesas - dijo ella botando la servilleta sobre la mesa, mientras Hera negaba con la cabeza.

\- Ay querida ya entenderás todo cuando seas más grande- Hera se acomodó con parsimonia un mechón de su largo cabello - Ahora que recuerdo querida la cita sigue en pie para mañana -

\- ¡Oh! ya decía yo que en algún momento Thalia vería lo mal que le quedaba aquel mechón, menos mal lo va a cubrir antes de entrar a clases, es bueno ver que ya estas creciendo Thals - dijo Reyna sonriéndole y Thalia parecía querer saltar encima de ella, no es que a Reyna le cayera mal la chica pero a veces le encantaba molestarla.

\- Es muy bueno que lo cubras porque aquello está prohibido en el Atlantis High, recuérdenlo niñas - señaló Bellona y los tres chicos Grace se la quedaron viendo ¿ella como sabia eso? sus hijas no iban a esa escuela - ¡Oh! se me ha escapado - dijo con falsa lástima.

\- No importa querida igual se los diríamos- río Hera con mucha clase, mientras Thalia, Perseo y Jason se miraban entre sí, luego vieron a Hylla y a Reyna que reían entre dientes.

\- Mis pequeñas van a estudiar en la misma escuela que ustedes - dijo Bellona, Thalia la miro incrédula- A que es una fantástica noticia-

\- Una excelente noticia - dijo Perseo esto no estaba en sus planes - Será un placer que estés en nuestra escuela hermosa Hylla - le sonrió a la chica y ella hizo lo mismo, Reyna miraba a Jason.

\- Estoy encantado con la noticia Reyna - Jason le sonrió forzadamente a la chica, esa noticia no le agrado demasiado aunque no sabia porque pues a él le agradaba Reyna, era una buena amiga.

\- Será un verdadero placer que ustedes dos vayan a nuestra escuela - sonrío Thalia - Ahora que han dado su noticia tan gloriosa- hizo un ademán con la mano de forma exagerada haciendo que su madrastra respire profundo - Me retiro, tal vez tinture el resto de mi cabello con color morado - se fue rápidamente de ahí.

\- Jóvenes- dijo Hera - Sólo espero que mis hermosos caballeros no sigan sus pasos - Perseo y Jason sonrieron - Ahora el postre -

\- Me encantaría comer el postre con ustedes pero ya que la bella Hylla va a estudiar conmigo, quisiera avisarles a mis amigos acerca de ello - Perseo se levantó de su asiento, hizo una reverencia - Todo el mundo tiene que saber que eres especial para mí- dijo el y ella sonrió complacida.

\- Eso es tan romántico- suspiro con una sonrisa Bellona, Perseo le hizo una reverencia también.

\- Yo también me retiro - Jason se levantó y miró a Reyna, le sonrió- también avisare que vas a ir a la escuela, además que me aseguraré de ser quien te la muestre - los ojos de Reyna brillaron con emoción- quiero que vayas a tener un excelente primer día- dicho esto se fue.

\- Tus hijos son todos unos caballeros querida Hera - río Bellona mirando a su amiga y está asintió, Hylla por otro lado vio con preocupación a su hermana que sonreía como tonta enamorada, por más que había hablado con ella, la chica parecía no entender que Jason solo era amable porque la veía como amiga y nada más.

\- Como mierda vamos a arreglar esto - dijo Thalia una vez que sus hermanos habían subido las escaleras, Perseo resopló, Jason por otra parte aún parecía ausente.

\- No lo sé - dijo Perseo cruzándose de brazos - Solo se que esto interfiere con todo -

\- Dímelo a mí- Thalia mordió su dedo pulgar como hacia cada vez que estaba nerviosa mientras caminaba d en lado a otro.

\- Yo me puedo encargar de Reyna y eso no fastidiara tus planes - dijo Jason suspirando y Perseo se lo quedó mirando, el nunca apoyaba los planes que tenia con Thalia.

\- ¿Qué te pasa hoy Jason? estas actuando extraño - dijo Perseo mientras Thalia lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió.

\- ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con nuestro Jason?- dijo ella mientras le sacudía cada vez más fuerte él la detuvo.

\- Soy yo su hermano- dijo él - Solo no quiero que Reyna vaya a estar mal en la escuela eso es todo - se encogio de hombros, Thalia y Perseo se vieron y luego al rubio.

\- ¿Estas enamorado de ella? - pregunto el con cautela y el rubio se lo quedo mirando.

\- No, no, ella es solo una buena amiga nada más- negó con la cabeza y las manos ellos suspiraron aliviados ante este hecho.

\- Pero enserio ¿Que te pasó hoy? estabas bastante distraído ahí abajo y en el carro, tan distraído que no viste mis tatuajes en la playa - dijo Thalia viendo a su hermano, el la vio un instante y suspiró.

\- ¿Creen que soy mala persona? ¿asusto a la gente? - esas preguntas dejaron en shock a sus hermanos- ¿Eso es un sí? -

\- No Jason ¿cómo tu vas a asustar a alguien? - Thalia rodó los ojos a veces su hermano se preocupaba por cosas triviales.

\- Es que en la tienda de CDs pasó algo - murmuró él los otros se lo quedaron viendo mientras el veía el suelo - Tropece a un chico y el me vio con terror -

\- Debió ser el susto de la caída Jason - dijo Perseo también rodando los ojos como su hermana, el rubio nego con la cabeza.

\- Era terror genuino- murmuró- Como si mi presencia le diera pánico- siguió y Thalia lo tomó del hombro.

\- Tal vez si te has juntado mucho con Leo y se te pego lo dramático- dijo mientras le tocaba la frente y Jason solo le quitó la mano de un golpe pero sonrió.

\- Nunca te alejes de Leo, Jason él te hace bien - aseguró Perseo - Ahora si me disculpan, lo de llamar a los chicos para avisar sobre Hylla si iba enserio -

\- Yo también le avisaré a las chicas - rodo los ojos Thalia - No quiero que se lleven esa mala sorpresa el primer día-

\- Le avisaré a Leo - sonrió Jason pensando que de verdad Leo era el único amigo que tenia, Dakota era buen compañero igual que sus hermanos Polux y Castor pero solo eso compañeros, el rubio lo había aprendido bien hace algún tiempo.

Mientras que en la cabaña veintidós la comida ya se había terminado, estaban recogiendo todo lo que habían ensuciado y los chicos estaban tomando una vez más las tablas de surf y viendo suplicantes a su madre para que les deje salir.

\- ¡Por favor! - exclamó con dramatismo Teseo y haciendo ojitos.

\- ¡Por Fis mami! - hizo un puchero Tyson viendo a la castaña.

\- ¡Pleaseeee! - decía Bele también con ojos suplicantes, ella pasó la vista por sus hijos y su esposo, notó que hasta Percy la veía así.

\- ¿También irás? - dijo ella y Teseo se puso a lado de él mientras asentía, se rindió- Esta bien ustedes ganan pero solo un momento y después a casa - y todos gritaron mientras salían corriendo de la habitación.

\- Ves, él esta mejor - dijo Poseidón poniéndose a su lado mientras veían a sus hijos correr al agua, Percy aún no entraba pero Teseo estaba llamándolo.

\- El agua está perfecta ¡Ven! - llamaba Teseo y le hacía de la mano a su hermano y este solo lo veía mientras mojaba sus pies a la orilla junto con su tabla.

\- ¡Tes! ¡Ven! ¡Vamos a hacer una competencia! - llamaba Belerofonte más adentro montado en su tabla junto con Tritón y Orión.

\- ¡Percy! ¡Ven también! - llamo Orión y el azabache vio a sus hermanos, incluso Tritón les hacía de la mano.

\- Vamos nos esperan - dijo Teseo antes de comenzar a adentrarse al mar para ir con los demás, Percy lo siguió.

\- Se ve más animado - dijo Sally que ya había llegado a la orilla con su esposo.

\- ¿Crees que este año sí se de? - pregunto Poseidón poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su esposa, ella suspiró recostandose contra su pecho y viendo como sus hijos montaban las olas.

\- Después de lo de hoy no lo creo- respondió ella sin perder movimiento de sus hijos gemelos que estaban montando una ola mientras los demás gritaban, tampoco se perdía el hecho de que habían algunos observando a sus hijos, después de todo eran muy buenos en lo que competía al agua.

\- No seas pesimista amor - el beso sus cabello y puso su cabeza en el hombro de ella besando su cuello - Tal vez con todo el cambio si sea posible-

\- No soy pesimista cariño, soy realista, escuchaste lo que dijeron ellos - cerro los ojos mientras apretaba los brazos de su esposo que aún estaban en su cintura.

\- Ellos se equivocan, él va a estar bien - susurro contra su cuello, saco su rostro del cuello de ella y vio a sus hijos que jugaban, Tyson estaba jugando con Belerofonte arrojándose agua el uno al otro hasta que llego Tritón y tumbó al mayor y después río - Todos estarán bien mientras estén juntos-.

Orión sonrió de forma malvada y se lanzó sobre Tritón tirándolo al agua mientras los demás reían y el azabache escupía agua y se quejaba, Teseo se quedó mirando a Percy que montaba una ola y sonreía, el quería que esos momentos fueran eternos, era como ver al viejo Percy de vuelta.

\- ¡Bien Percy! ¡Eres el mejor! - alabó una vez que el chico salió de la ola.

\- Me tendrás que enseñar ese truco después Percy - dijo Orión alistandose para ir tras una nueva ola, el azabache solo asintió y se acercó a su hermano.

\- Lo hiciste perfecto como siempre - dijo Teseo golpeando su hombro y el chico le señaló el mar donde venía otra ola que estaba siendo montada por Orión- El no lo hace nada mal, pero yo soy el mejor - se ufano y Percy lo empujó haciéndolo caer al agua.

\- ¿El mejor cayéndose al agua? nadie lo niega - dijo Tritón que llevaba en su tabla a Tyson.

\- Teseo es excelente- dijo Tyson emocionado - Pero yo seré el mejor de los seis - Tritón revolvió su cabello.

\- Claro que sí pequeño - reía Tritón - Cuando seas más grande seguro lo serás- el pequeño rió - Hasta entonces podrás ir conmigo por las olas -

\- ¡Siii! - exclamó el pequeño con emoción y Tritón comenzó a avanzar con él adentrándose al mar donde Orión ya había terminado de montar la ola.

\- ¿Lo vieron? esa Ola estuvo increíble- estaba sonriente y Teseo subiéndose a su tabla le levantó un pulgar.

\- Estuvo bueno - dijo el azabache terminando de subir a su tabla solo para ser empujado de nuevo por su gemelo que solo reía divertido mientra Teseo volvía a tragar agua - ¡Oye! ¡Al menos deja que termine de subir! - le lanzo agua pero el otro solo siguió riendo acostado en su tabla, Belerofonte se le acercó y empezó a mover la tabla haciendo caer a Percy, todos se echaron a reír mientras el salía del agua y abrazaba la tabla.

\- Un pececito al agua - dijo el castaño y el otro le lanzó agua, pronto los minutos se hicieron horas entre risas y juegos.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Vamos ya! - grito Sally desde la orilla donde se había quedado junto con su esposo, ellos se quejaron pero sabían que debían obedecer, su madre era la mejor del mundo pero también tenia su carácter si la llegaban a enojar y lo sabían, así que salieron del agua ante su primer llamado - Ya tendrán bastante del mar hasta que entren a clases -

\- cinco días para entrar a clases y mucho para desempacar no creo que haya mucho tiempo- dijo Tritón con su tabla en mano.

\- Bueno también tienen la piscina si no pueden venir al mar - dijo Poseidón cargando a Tyson que sonreía.

\- No les des ideas, hay que comprar las cosas para la escuela y no voy a hacerlo sola - dijo la castaña mientras caminaban a la cabaña, se escucharon algunos quejidos de parte de los muchachos pero ella solo sonreía.

En la casa de los Grace estaba una vez más toda la familia reunida, el padre ya había llegado de su trabajo y Hera como siempre había hecho que todos se sienten juntos a la mesa como la familia perfecta que según ellos eran.

\- Y que hubo de nuevo por el banco cariño- dijo ella con amabilidad y el dejo el celular que había estado revisando hacia un rato a un lado mientras sus tres hijos se dedicaban enteramente a comer.

\- Me enteré de algo - dijo él viendo a su familia - La nueva familia de la ciudad es la de Poseidón- ella se lo quedó mirando e hizo una leve mueca, Perseo y Thalia dejaron su comida a un lado mientras se veían.

\- ¿Poseidón? ¿Quién es ese? - dijo Thalia y Hera se la quedó mirando.

\- Querida es de mala educación meterse en conversaciones ajenas - Thalia rodó los ojos y no le prestó atención a su madrastra.

\- Y ¿Quién es él papá? - siguió preguntando.

\- Déjala querida esta bien - el golpeo levemente la mano de su esposa y Hera apretó los labios, odiaba cuando el dejaba que ellos se salieran con la suya - Él es un antiguo vecino por así decirlo que teníamos-

\- ¿Vecino? - ladeo la cabeza Perseo, este tema le interesaba.

\- Si él no era exactamente alguien a quien llamar amigo, siempre hacia las cosas como quería- resoplo el mayor y se acomodó su traje - Su actitud era un desastre- Perseo se lo quedó mirando preguntándose si todo lo que decía era verdad.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes y su esposa la pobrecilla - agregó Hera - Como no iba a terminar así- negó con la cabeza - Sus hijos deben ser un desastre-

\- ¿Hijos? - dijo Jason viendo a su madre, ella suspiró con dramatismo.

\- Pobres chiquillos ha saber en qué se convirtieron - respondió ella y los tres hermanos se vieron entre sí.

\- Bueno el caso es que ha vuelto y parece que ese negocillo que tenia a crecido bastante en los últimos años, así que ha vuelto para poner su sede aquí- su padre se llevó un bocado de comida a su boca, mastico y luego siguió hablando, sus hijos solo prestaban atención- No quiero que se vayan a juntar con esos niños-

\- Ya deben estar más grandes no creo que se acerquen a nuestros hijos - dijo ella mientras comía un bocado para después limpiarse la boca.

\- Aún así no los quiero cerca de ellos ¿me oyeron? a saber en qué lacras se convirtieron con el padre que tienen - dijo Zeus y los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio, entonces tal vez no eran aquellos chicos de la playa pensaba Perseo, recordó el collar que guardo ahora si que perdía la esperanza de volver a ver a su dueño.


	7. Capítulo 6: Compras

El sol se escondió por el bello horizonte de las playas de la ciudad de Nueva Olympia y con eso trajo la noche, paz y calma se respiraba en las calles de la ciudad mientras en las casas se respiraba silencio al menos en la mayoría de ellas, un joven azabache se revolvía entre sus sábanas una vez teniendo terribles pesadillas que solo fueron calmadas por otra azabache que al escuchar sus gritos fue corriendo a su habitación.

\- Nico, Nico despierta - susurraba ella mientras pasaba las manos sobre los hombros del menor conteniendole en un abrazo.

\- ¿Otra pesadilla? - susurro una voz en la puerta, la azabache mayor volteó a verla, había una Morena de cabello castaño claro muy despeinado ahí de pie, luciendo una bata de flores amarillas.

\- Si - respondió la azabache para ver al chico de vuelta estaba más tranquilo aunque aún no abría los ojos.

\- Siempre vuelven cuando estamos por empezar clases - se acercó a donde estaba el chico y se acomodó a su otro lado tomando su mano entre las suyas.

\- Si pero no suelen ser tan fuertes, ni tan seguidas como ahora - se quejó la azabache mayor - Perdón por despertarte Hazel - la nombrada solo le sonrió.

\- No importa- se acostó a lado del chico y acomodó sus cabellos mientras la otra le soltaba muy despacio para que no despierte.

\- Descansa Hazel - dijo la azabache acomodándose al otro lado del chico que parecía bastante tranquilo ahora que estaba en compañía de ellas dos.

\- Tu igual Bianca - respondió la otra mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por los brazos de morfeo al mundo de los sueños.

La noche pasó dando paso a la madrugada y a la salida del gran astro rey que se posicionó como siempre en todo el centro del cielo habiendo refulgido sus rayos sobre toda una parte del mundo. Dando así el comienzo a un nuevo día, las personas en Nueva Olympia comenzaban con sus actividades normales, un azabache se revolvía entre las sábanas de su cama hasta que otro se le tiró encima.

\- ¡Triii! ¡Mamá dice que es hora de levantarse! - grito de forma efusiva el azabache menor mientras el otro intentaba sacárselo de encima y otro azabache los observaba desde la puerta.

\- ¡Teseus quitate de encima! - trataba de echarlo de la cama pero le estaba resultando imposible.

\- ¡No! ¡Hasta que digas las palabras mágicas! - respondió un muy divertido Teseo aferrándose a la cama aún encima de él, el azabache mayor bufo y tiró su cabeza para atrás.

\- Puedes comerte solo uno de mis panqueques pero sal ya - y dicho esto el otro se soltó inmediatamente y se puso de pie.

\- Vamos Percy ya hemos conseguido panqueques- dijo muy sonriente mientras tomaba el brazo de su gemelo y se iban de la habitación.

\- Dije solo uno Teseo - exclamo el azabache de cabello largo sentándose de golpe en la cama.

\- Yo, siempre reclamo uno por cada uno y lo sabes - dijo Teseo desde las escaleras mientras se apresuraba a huir de Tritón.

\- ¡Hermanos! te van a encantar tus pequeños hermanos Tritón, Vas a adorarlos- comenzó a murmurar mientras cerraba la puerta no con demasiada fuerza porque sabia que su madre lo regañaria si la tiraba - Mentiras - masculló tomando una toalla de una caja y se metió al baño.

\- ¿Ya despertaron a Tritón? - pregunto Sally desde la cocina cuando sintió que sus hijos ya habían bajado.

\- ¡Si mamá! ¡y dijo que podíamos comernos sus panqueques! - respondió Teseo.

\- Tritón ama sus panqueques, no entiendo como es que siempre les termina regalando uno a cada uno - dijo Belerofonte saliendo de la cocina con un pilo de platos para poner en la mesa.

\- Que te puedo decir, somos sus favoritos- Teseo paso una mano por su cabello peinandole hacia atrás.

\- Favorito o no, necesito que vengas aquí - llamo desde la cocina Orión y Teseo resoplo mientras caminaba hacia ahí y Percy ayudaba a Belerofonte a poner la mesa.

\- ¿Para qué necesitas de mi bella persona? - dijo una ves dentro de la cocina y Orión sin más le coloco un mandil morado - ¿Ya nos llevamos así? - hizo un puchero.

\- Mamá está cocinando los panqueques, yo estoy sacando las cosas de las cajas, así que tú harás el chocolate- dijo Orión y le dio unos golpecitos en los brazos.

\- Osas usar a esta belleza - Teseo se señaló entero - Para ¿Un simple chocolate? -

\- Vaya modestia la de mi hijo - dijo su padre entrando en la cocina cargando más cajas y Teseo se volteo a verlo con ojos brillantes.

\- Yo soy muy modesto papá - su padre solo río mientras dejaba la caja sobre el mesón y abría las ventanas que al parecer separaban de la vista al comedor.

\- Si, la modestia se te sale por los poros corazón- dijo con tono divertido su madre mientras ponía en sus manos una olla - Pero ahora necesito que hagas el chocolate - Teseo iba a protestar pero prefirió callar y hacer lo que ella pedía.

\- ¡Panqueques! ¡Panqueques! - bajaba gritando emocionado el pequeño Tyson seguido de Tritón que no tenia buena cara.

\- Tan temprano y hacen tanta bulla - se quejaba sin alzar demasiado la voz mientras veía a Tyson correr al comedor a sentarse en su lugar.

\- ¡Tritón! - llamo su padre desde la cocina - En el salón hay más cajas con tu nombre y de tus hermanos llévalas por favor - el nombrado rodó los ojos.

\- No tuersas la mirada a las ordenes de tu padre Tritón- hablo desde la cocina Sally, haciendo que al chico casi le de algo ¿cómo ella sabia que el hizo eso? ¡Si no le estaba mirando! - Soy tu madre - dijo ella como leyendo su pensamiento- Y apresúrate o solo te daré los panqueques que les debes a tus hermanos -

\- A veces das miedo mamá- dijo el chico antes de salir y comenzar a cargar las cajas que le había pedido su padre que suba.

\- Bien ya puse a hervir esto - dijo Teseo mientras miraba la olla - ¿Donde está el chocolate? - lo busco con la mirada pero entre todo el desorden de la cocina no lo hallaba por ninguna parte - ¡Mamá! el chocolate huyó -

\- Míralo en los cajones Tes - dijo su madre que no apartaba la vista del sartén donde estaba friendo otro panqueque, Teseo siguió buscando en los cajones pero no lo hallaba hasta que alguien puso la bolsa de chocolate delante de sus ojos.

\- ¿Dónde estaban? - pregunto viendo a su gemelo que sostenía la funda el señaló uno de los cajones que según él ya había revisado - Pero si ahí no había nada Percy - fruncio el ceño viendo a su hermano y este se encogió de hombros, mientras que a espaldas de Teseo, Orión le hacía una seña de silencio a Percy - Comienzo a creer que estas cosas de verdad huyen de mi, nunca los encuentro yo -

\- Huye porque sabe que te los comerías- dijo Sally divertida poniendo los panqueques en una bandeja - Percy lleva esto a la mesa por favor- el azabache asintió y tomó la bandeja.

\- Todos nos comemos los chocolates- refunfuñaba el azabache mezclando el chocolate en la olla con la leche - Nunca entenderé porque solo yo no los encuentro cuando me toca preparar chocolate-

\- Porque son tu amor imposible cariño - dijo ella y beso su mejilla, el hizo una mueca y probó el chocolate.

\- Esto va a estar pronto- dijo Teseo y poco después así fue y una vez listo, todos se sentaron en la mesa a comer.

\- Hay mucho que desempacar y hay cosas que debemos comprar- dijo Sally mirando las cajas que aún faltaban por abrir y por subir.

\- Primero vamos a comprar ya iremos desempacando poco a poco - dijo Poseidón mientras besaba su mano.

\- Más muestras de cariño así y se me quitará el hambre - dijo Teseo viendo a sus padres.

\- El día que a ti se te quite el hambre sera porque el inframundo se congelo - dijo Tritón para después comerse un pedazo de panqueque y ver el rostro ofendido de Teseo.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Mira a Tritón! - señalo a su hermano y la castaña suspiró sus hijos parecían no querer madurar nunca.

\- Tritón, ya te he dicho que no molestes a tu hermano - dijo ella y el otro parecía querer decir algo pero viendo la mirada que ella le dedicaba decidió sabiamente callar y Teseo sonreía triunfante.

\- Bueno terminen de comer para poder irnos de una vez - todos comenzaron a comer más rápido ante las palabras de Poseidón, una vez que terminaron comenzaron a recoger los platos y llevarlos a la cocina, de alguna forma eso termino en desastre.

\- ¡No fue mi culpa! - decía el castaño mayor mientras intentaba secarse los rastros de chocolate de encima.

\- Tú fuiste quien se detuvo - se quejó Tritón sobando su nariz que al parecer se había golpeado.

\- Es que Teseo me habia puesto el pie - señaló a su hermano este abrio mucho los ojos.

\- Yo no te puse el pie - se defendió- solo estaba señalando a Percy donde se había caído una galleta- señaló el piso con su mano - Vez ahí- el otro azabache se agachó y la recogió.

\- Ni pienses en meterte eso a la boca Perseus - dijo la castaña que aún se encontraba sentada a la mesa sin ver la escena que se daba en la cocina, el azabache soltó un quejido y suspiro para luego dejar la galleta sobre el mesón.

\- Pero podías señalarle con la mano y no con el pie - dijo Belerofonte mientras ponía lo que llevaba en la mano sobre el mesón.

\- Hubiera sido lo mismo, te tropezarias igual - rodo los ojos el mayor de los azabaches y el castaño lo vio mal.

\- No es verdad, ni que yo me estuviera... - se giró solo para tropezarse con el castaño menor que venía sujetando un plato y un vaso.

\- ¿ibas a decir algo? - se burló el mayor de los azabaches.

\- Ya dejen de pelear y laven esos platos- pidió el rubio que sostenía al más pequeño para que no cayera, tomó el plato y el vaso poniéndolos junto al lavadero.

\- Si si ya me encargo yo - mascullo Tritón haciendo un ademán con las manos, los demás salieron de ahí porque cuando él se encargaba de los platos nunca quería ayuda de ninguno de ellos.

Cuando todos los incidentes terminaron, la familia Jackson se subió al auto familiar y se dirigieron al centro comercial de la ciudad, el cual estaba lleno de gente entre ellos dos pares de azabaches, una castaña y un rubio de ojos azules.

\- No entiendo porque vienen ellas - señalaba el rubio mientras rodaba los ojos, no se encontraba del todo feliz esta mañana algo muy impropio de él.

\- Porque se me olvidó comprar algunas cosas ¿tienes algún problema Solace? - solto airada a la pelinegra viendo desafiante al rubio este le devolvió la mirada.

\- Si, muchos, porque solo íbamos a venir Nico y yo ¿entiendes? - la tensión entre ellos dos se podía sentir a kilómetros de distancia.

\- Yo también había olvidado comprar algunas cosas - dijo la Morena en voz baja haciendo que el rubio y la pelinegra dejen de mirarse para verla a ella.

\- No hay problema seguro las compramos rápido- dijo el rubio sonriendo a más no poder como si hace un segundo no hubiera estado a punto de matar a alguien.

\- Si no te preocupes Hazel - dijo Bianca tocando suavemente el hombro de su hermana - ¿Verdad Nico? - se volteó a ver a su hermano que según venía detrás de ellos - ¿Nico? -

\- ¿Nico? - el rubio también se volteó a verlo pero el azabache no estaba por ninguna parte.

\- ¿Dónde se metió? - la azabache ya estaba un poco alterada y lo buscaba frenetiacamente con la mirada pero no estaba, simplemente había desaparecido.

Un azabache de ojos oscuros se había detenido para acomodarse sus auriculares, estaba harto de escuchar las peleas que tenían su hermana y su novio, no llevaban mucho tiempo saliendo pero si que llevaban mucho tiempo discutiendo él y su hermana, el amaba al chico pero lo sacaba de sus casillas que se lleve de los gritos con su hermana mayor, cuando se los acomodo se dio cuenta que ellos habían avanzado y que el centro comercial estaba muy lleno.

\- ¿Bianca? ¿Hazel? ¿Solecito? - vio para todos los lados y bufo ya los había perdido seguro se ponían histéricos en especial el rubio y su hermana mayor, esos se alteraban a sobremanera cuando se les perdía de vista tan solo cinco minutos, comenzó a caminar tranquilo buscándoles.

\- ¡Tyson! ¡No corras! - gritaba un azabache detras de un pequeño castaño hasta que este tropezo contra un chico vestido de negro haciendole caer al suelo.

\- Auch - se quejo el pequeño aun encima del chico.

\- ¿Quién carajos te crees mocoso? mira como me has tumbado - se quejo el chico en el piso mientras el niño se levantaba ayudado por el otro chico, se levanto del piso de muy mal genio sin ver al chico mas grande.

\- Disculpalo, es solo un niño - dijo el mayor frunciendo el ceño mientras limpiaba el rostro del más chico sin mirar al otro que les daba la espalda.

\- Pues deberias cuidar que no corra tras la gente, como un perro del infierno - espeto con bastante enojo hasta que volteo y vio al mayor que volteo el rostro y lo vio con enojo - Ojos...-

\- Si si pondremos mas cuidado - dijo rodando los ojos el mayor y poniéndose de pie - pide disculpas Tyson, para que podamos irnos -

\- Lo siento - hizo una reverencia torpe y tomo la mano de su hermano, el chico de ojos oscuros casi tanto como su ropa solo se los quedo mirando mientras se alejaban - Tritón ese chico se nos quedo viendo - murmuro el pequeño viendo hacia atras.

\- Eso es porque no dejas de mirarlo vamos ya, los demás deben estar buscandonos - dijo el mayor haciendo que caminen mas rapido y alejandose de la vista del azabache de ojos oscuros que solo siguio ahi.

\- ¡Nico!- llamo una voz a sus espaldas pero el ni volteo a verle - ¡Nico! - volvio a llamar y una vez que llego donde el chico lo tomo por los hombros y lo sacudio un poco - ¿Qué pasa sombritas? - dijo el rubio pasando sus manos por el rostro del azabache.

\- Ojos verde mar - susurro el chico que no dejaba de ver por donde desaparecieron el azabache y el castaño.

\- ¡Lo encontraste! - sonreía a más no poder la morena mientras abrazo al azabache haciendo que reaccione finalmente.

\- ¿Qué te paso Nico? - pregunto una chica pelinegra acercandose a ellos y Nico solo parpadeo iba a decir algo pero el rubio interrumpio.

\- Ya le he preguntado yo eso - refunfuño el chico y ella rodo los ojos.

\- Si pero a ti no te contesto ¿no? - dijo ella y el otro bufo, Nico rodo los ojos ya iban a empezar de nuevo.

\- Mejor vamos a comprar de una vez lo que vinimos a comprar - dijo la morena queriendo evitar que esos vuelvan a sus peleas - pero esta vez no te quedes atrás Nico por favor - pidió ella y el asintió mientras acomodaba sus auriculares, vio de nuevo por donde se habían ido esos dos y se acerco a Bianca mientras Hazel iba con el rubio.

\- Volvi a ver sus ojos - susurro al oido de su hermana, ella detuvo un poco el paso.

\- ¿Los ojos de quien? - pregunto ella con genuino interes y el vio inseguro a todos lados antes de acercarse a su oido y responder.

\- ojos verde mar Bi - ella abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Imposible - susurro ella y aprecio un ligero temblor en sus manos el la tomo y solo asintió.

\- quiero creer que vi mal - murmuro mientras caminaban mas rápido para no alertar a los otros dos - No puede ser él ¿verdad? -

\- No, no, solo debe ser una coincidencia Nico - respondió ella pero se notaba nerviosa y veía a todos lados, el asintió pero al igual que ella comenzó a ver para los lados.

-¡hey chicos! apresuren el paso - dijo el rubio que estaba adelante de ellos, Bianca compuso su rostro y lo vio mal.

\- Para ver tu horrible rostro, no gracias - respondió ella y se apresuro a ponerse más adelante y Nico suspiro tal vez ella tenia razón y solo era una coincidencia, aunque él sabia en el fondo que las coincidencias y casualidadesno existen.

\- ¡Vamos Nico! - apresuro Hazel tomando su brazo y halandolo, el comenzó a caminar a paso apresurado con ella.

\- Ya les había dicho que no se alejaran demasiado - regaño la mujer de cabello castaño a uno de sus hijos mayores y al más pequeño.

\- No es mi culpa, Tyson salió corriendo mamá- se excusó el mayor y el pequeño hacia un puchero.

\- Es que había un señor con globos quería uno - dijo Tyson cruzándose de brazos y su madre suspiró.

\- Después te compraremos uno cariño, vamos a comprar de una vez - tomo la mano de su hijo terminando de entrar al almacén, adentro ya estaban sus demás hijos y esposo.

\- Mira mamá este cuaderno me gusta - sonreía uno de los gemelos sosteniendo un cuaderno y mostrandoselo.

\- Esta bien ponlo en el carro Teseo - ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras el lo colocaba en el carrito y el otro gemelo se posicionaba a su lado - Recuerden solo escoger lo que está en la lista, no voy a comprar nada más-

\- Pero mamá las cosas de camping están en oferta - hizo un puchero el castaño mayor y ella rodó los ojos.

\- Eso lo podemos comprar después Bele - dijo su padre golpeando su hombro - Por ahora solo lo de la escuela que la empiezan el lunes -

\- Aburrida escuela - mascullo Tritón mientras solo tomaba unos cuadernos veía si le servían o no - Ya están todos mis cuadernos - se cruzó de brazos mientras veía a sus hermanos escoger los suyos.

\- ¿Por qué no escoges los tuyos Percy?- alento la castaña a su hijo este la vio y asintió pero antes de que se aparte demasiado de su lado, Tyson habló.

\- ¿Para qué? si Percy no va a la escuela igual - Teseo le envió una mala mirada al pequeño igual que los demás y luego vieron al azabache que solo se acercó más a su madre - Lo siento- murmuró el pequeño dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

\- Ven Percy, por acá hay unos colores que te van a encantar- dijo Teseo y lo tomo del brazo alejandolo de su madre.

\- Tyson debes tener más cuidado con lo que dices - dijo Orión al pequeño viendo que Percy solo veía al piso mientras Teseo intentaba animarlo.

\- Lo siento, no quise ponerlo mal - murmuró el pequeño castaño, Tritón le dio unas palmaditas en el hombre.

\- No te preocupes demasiado, él estará mejor - le sonrió cuando el niño levantó la cabeza para verlo - Tal vez este año asista más a la escuela, solo para demostrarte que el si va a la escuela -

\- Siempre le gusta llevar la contraria de lo que le decimos - añadió Belerofonte sonriéndole al menor y luego vio a los gemelos, Percy parecía mejor mientras Teseo hacia caras y le mostraba colores.

\- Le gusta ir a contracorriente - sonrió el rubio - Así que no te preocupes, además no creo que se haya molestado contigo -.

\- El nunca se enojaría con ninguno de ustedes - dijo su madre mientras ponía más cosas en el carro - Ahora ven aquí y dale un beso a mamá en la mejilla - así lo hizo el menor.

\- Mira mamá a Percy le gustaron estos - dijo Teseo alcanzandole una caja de treinta y seis colores.

\- ¿Te gustó esta? - ella arqueó una ceja y el azabache asintió, tomó la caja y se la dio al pequeño castaño, ella sonrió- ¿La escogiste para Tyson? - el volvió a asentir.

\- Dijo que son para que pintes cosas bonitas de la escuela - sonrío Teseo y el castaño solo los miraba.

\- ¿Enserio? - murmuró y Percy asintió con una sonrisa - Gracias - le sonrió al mayor.

\- Ves él no esta molesto pequeño - susurro su padre a su oído mientras Percy era jalado nuevamente por su gemelo a las estanterías, el pequeño asintió viendo a sus hermanos y aprisionando contra su pecho la caja de colores.


	8. Capítulo 7: CDs.

\- Entonces dices que son seis - el azabache de ojos azules se paseaba por la habitación con su camisa de tela celeste totalmente abierta dejando ver la camisa blanca que cargaba debajo, su pantalón de tela negra a combinación con sus zapatos y el auricular del manos libres de su celular en su oído.

\- Si eso dijo mi padre - respondió la voz del otro lado de la linea, mientras Perseo se acomodaba las mangas de su camisa.

\- y dices que hay de nuestra edad - hizo una mueca mientras veía las cosas que habían dejado en su habitación temprano se suponía que ya tenia todo lo de la escuela y ahí estaban las bolsas llenas del material como siempre.

\- Si eso dijo mi padre al menos uno de ellos ira a nuestro curso - volvió a decir la voz mientras se oían ruidos de ollas y gente correr detrás de el.

\- Que raro papá dijo que eran mayores que nosotros -se acuclillo viendo la lista de los objetos y revisando el material.

\- Tal vez tu papá solo sabe de los primeros hijos... Cecil que no pongas eso ahí - se escucho una voz amortiguada a lo lejos que se disculpaba.

\- ¿te ha tocado cuidarlos de nuevo? - pregunto con mínimo de interés Perseo viendo que faltaban algunas cosas que había pedido junto con la lista de material.

\- Si es que mamá tiene otro de sus dolores de cabeza - se medio quejo el chico - Travis y Connor dejen eso que lo van a romper - grito el chico mientras el otro al otro lado hacia una mueca.

-Faltan cosas - farfullo el azabache golpenado una de las bolsas - La tienes difícil con tantos hermanos - señalo terminando de ponerse pie nuevamente.

\- Si pero no me quejo son mi familia Perseo - dijo el chico mientras se escuchaban ruidos de platos y un pequeño alboroto.

\- Deja ya sirvo yo - se escucho una voz amortiguada cerca del celular.

\- Si sirve tú, yo aún tengo que hablar con Perseo - se escuchaba que le entregaba algo había ruido.

\- ¿por qué papá solo sabría de los primeros hijos? -regreso al tema que le interesaba mientras terminaba de acomodar su ropa y se miraba en el espejo.

\- Porque al parecer se fue de aquí después de casarse nuevamente - dijo el chico y Perseo hizo una mueca mientras se sentaba en su cama.

\- Perseo dice esa mujer que te apresures - se escucho hablar a una chica mientras golpeaba la puerta.

\- Si si ya voy Thalia... hey - el chico avanzo a la puerta y la abrió - ¿A ti te compraron las cosas esas de natación? - pregunto antes que ella se alejara demasiado de la puerta.

\- No y tampoco las de esgrima, por eso es importante que te apures papá aún esta aquí, sabes que hay que pedirle a él si de verdad queremos que las compren - respondió ella con claro fastidio ante tal afirmación.

\- Yo también tengo que pedirle las cosas de esgrima igual que los libros de griego - asomo la cabeza Jason desde su habitación.

\- Vaya tu madrastra los quiere lejos de cosas raras - se reía a través del manos libres el otro chico.

\- Mi madrastra se va a quedar con las ganas de eso, adiós Luke - dijo Perseo se escucho un adiós amortiguado antes de que el chico apretara un botón - Vamos de una vez - dijo el azabache siguiendo a su hermana y el rubio iba mas atrás, los tres iban con ropa formal.

\- Buenos días - saludo su padre viendo que llegaban con bastante prisa los tres.

\- Buenos días padre - saludo Thalia sonriendo falsamente.

\- Buenos días papá - saludaron de forma más cordial Perseo y Jason y los tres tomaron asiento.

\- Buenos días niños - saludo de forma amable Hera que veía con algo de enojo el hecho de que ninguno la saludo.

\- Buenos días madre - saludaron los tres y en automático voltearon a ver a su padre antes de comer.

\- Papá he revisado las cosas que han traído para el año escolar y he notado que faltan algunas - dijo Perseo con tono calmo viendo a su padre que dejaba su taza de café sobre el pequeño plato con el que hacia juego.

\- Que raro yo la revise personalmente y no hacia falta nada - respondió Hera antes de que su esposo abra la boca siquiera, se gano la atención de los tres chicos.

\- Que raro madre, porque falta todo lo de las clases extracurriculares, como la de esgrima, natación, griego, latín, equitación, tiro al arco, lo único que no falta es la de basquetball - dijo Jason mientras acomodaba su servilleta sobre sus piernas igual que Perseo y Thalia, aunque en realidad la última simplemente estaba aguantándose las ganas de pelear con su madrastra porque ella sabia que si decía algo esto se iría al tártaro así que solo dejaba a sus hermanos hablar.

\- Las de Béisbol tampoco faltan, las he revisado pero todas las demás si - señalo Perseo viendo como su madre parecía sorprendida por este hecho.

\- Pensé que ninguno de ustedes tomaría esas clases este año, por eso no creí propicio comprar ese material - sonrió y Thalia respiro hondo apretando el tenedor que tenia en su mano, su madrastra sabia perfectamente que ella practicaba tiro con arco y esgrima, eso lo hacia desde que tenia seis años.

\- Nuestros hijos han tomado esas clases desde que son pequeños Hera - respondió su esposo tomando delicadamente su mano - ¿que te hizo pensar que este año iba a ser distinto? -

\- No sé, como están mas grandes pensé que dejarían esas niñerías y se comenzarían a concentrar en las materias que realmente importan - dijo ella con un tono bastante afligido viendo a su esposo y Perseo trataba de controlar a Thalia.

\- Hay algunos empresario que practican esas cosas y podría llegar a ser beneficioso, tanto como lo es aprender de política y administración - respondió Perseo con diplomacia y la mujer sonrió, el siempre tenia ese poder de convencimiento - A veces saber de esas cosas puede ayudar a cerrar grandes negocios -

\- Además eso queda muy bien en las hojas de vida porque demuestra que estas dispuesto a trabajar en todo y que no solo eres conocimiento y nada más - añadió Jason viendo a su padre - A eso debemos agregar que hasta papá estudio aquello y mira el gran hombre que llego a ser mamá -

\- Oh mira esos grandes abogados - sonrió la mujer complacida por las palabras de sus dos hijos y Thalia solo sonreía, hasta que la vista de la mujer se poso en ella - Cariño aun no olvido lo de la cita con la peluquera -

\- Oh la cita con ella, yo ya la había olvidado pero no te preocupes la llame anoche y la reprograme, porque no creí necesario preocuparnos por estas niñerías - señalo su mechón - después de todo hay cosas mas importantes que esto - ella sonrió al ver la cara contrariada de su madrastra y el enojo contenido en sus ojos.

\- Bueno me tengo que ir - busco en su saco y saco su billetera - Aquí tienes Perseo, compra los materiales que les hagan falta a ti y a tus hermanos - le dio la tarjeta de color dorado y otra de color negro - Thalia por favor que la cita sea antes de la escuela, no quiero tener que hablar con Dioniso, sabes como me canso con sus charlas y quejas - la chica solo asintió mientras él se iba y Hera parecía querer matar con la mirada a todos cuatro.

\- Gracias papá - sonrió el chico y guardo las tarjetas - No te preocupes madre solo compraremos lo necesario, sabes cuan responsable soy - ella sonrió mas tranquila y complacida, se dedicaron a comer y pronto salieron de ahí y se subieron al auto del chico.

\- Pensé que habíamos perdido cuando ella me miro - dijo con cansancio Thalia que ya estaba cambiada de ropa, llevaba una camiseta negra con el logo de AC/DC y unos shorts jeans de color negro a medio muslo, su cabello ya estaba suelto.

\- Pero menos mal papá estaba de buenas - dijo el azabache sin apartar la mirada del camino, solo se había cambiado la camisa de tela celeste por la blanca.

\- A él le gusta que practiquemos esas clases - murmuro Jason que estaba en el asiento del copiloto viendo por la ventana.

\- ¿Estas bien Jason? - pregunto con cautela Thalia viendo que su hermano seguía tan distraído como el día anterior después de la playa.

\- Si perfecto - respondió él, Perseo y Thalia se vieron un instante y se encogieron de hombros, después de un rato llegaron al centro comercial, el chico aparco su auto y los tres bajaron de este.

\- Bien vamos por las cosas chicos que quiero ir a hablar con Luke - dijo Perseo viendo el reloj en su muñeca.

\- Pero quiero visitar la tienda de música - se quejo Thalia - No solo quiero las cosas de la escuela -.

\- Yo iré viendo las cosas total tengo la lista y puedes llevar a Thalia a ver eso, sabes que alguien debe vigilarla - señalo Jason y ella le dio una mala mirada.

\- Si además también quiero ver unos CDs - dijo Perseo - Pero no te quiero dejar todo el trabajo hermanito - hizo una mueca - Porque no esperas en la heladería y luego vamos los tres por los materiales, así también sabre con exactitud donde estas -

\- Te gusta tener todo controlado - se quejo el rubio que al parecer tenia otros planes y por eso quería que se fueran juntos y Perseo sonrió con suficiencia.

\- Puedes ir con Leo pero en media hora en la heladería - el otro se lo quedo mirando no sabia como el sabia que se vería con Leo - yo lo sé todo hermano, ahí nos vemos - paso por su lado.

\- Nunca subestimes a Perseo Jason - dijo Thalia dándole unas palmadas en el hombro mientras pasaba por su lado, el rubio camino en una dirección diferente de ellos - ¿Que Cds quieres comprar? -

\- Le regale mi CD de green day a Luke hace unos días y ahora quiero uno nuevo y tu - dijo el mientras caminaban a la tienda de música.

\- yo buscareThe Gray Chapter de Slipknop a ver si todavía tienen alguno - se encogió de hombros - el otro que compre se lo di a Zoe pero ella no volverá a la ciudad sino hasta las clases -

\- Entonces esperemos que encuentres uno - llegaron a la tienda y el le abrió la puerta, no habían muchas personas aunque la tienda era bastante grande, comenzaron a buscar por los pasillos lo que buscaban, ella fue por un lado y el por otro lado, cuando el iba por uno de los pasillos hubo algo que capto su atención, un azabache que sostenía en sus manos justo el CD que su hermana buscaba, lo vio bien y se parecía bastante al chico de la playa - ¡Hey! - saludo y el chico dio un leve respingo y volteo a verlo, no llevaba collar - Hola, nos vimos ayer en la playa - el chico se veía asustado.

\- ¡hey! Encontré el CD que querías hermanito - dijo la pelinegra asomándose por detrás del azabache de ojos azules - ¿Quién eres tu? wow el CD que buscaba - ella se acerco más al chico y este parecía cada vez mas aterrado.

\- Lo vi ayer en la playa estaba por preguntarle su nombre - dijo el pelinegro a su hermana un poco de mal humor por la interrupción de ella a la conversación que tenia con el azabache de ojos verde mar que solo retrocedía.

\- Ya vamonos Pe...- iba diciendo un chico rubio mientras se acercaba por el otro lado al azabache - pero que tenemos aquí otra vez tú - mascullo mientras el azabache de ojos verdes se puso a sus espaldas - sera que no podemos pasar una tarde sin verte -

\- Oh el rubio de ayer - se quejo el azabache de ojos azules poniendo mala cara recordando que el se llevo al azabache de la mano.

\- ¿se conocen? - pregunto Thalia sintiéndose fuera de lugar y viendo a su hermano y al rubio, el otro chico ya no se veía estaba escondido detrás del mayor.

\- Nos vimos ayer en la playa - respondió Perseo viendo desafiante al rubio y el rubio bufo.

\- Vamonos - dijo y se dio la vuelta tomo de la mano al azabache que estaba detrás de el y se fueron a la caja.

\- Vamos a seguirlos - dijo Perseo sonriendo pero Thalia lo detuvo.

\- No - el se la quedo mirando - el chico parecía asustado Perseo, déjalos ir - el pelinegro regañadientes asintió después de todo tenia razón el chico se veía bastante asustado no le gusto esa expresión en su rostro, un rostro demasiado bonito para verse así pensaba.

Jason en cambio estaba junto con su amigo Leo, este estaba en la parte de la ferretería del almacén de sus padres abasteciéndo de algunas cosas las estanterías junto con su hermano Charles y su novia Silena ella parecía encantada con cada cosa que su novio le mostraba, el estaba en su último año de escuela igual que ella.

\- puedes creerlo pronto se irá a la universidad - hablaba entusiasmado Leo - y dijo que si todo salia bien este año y conseguía la beca puede que me lleve de visita a ver los robots que hacen en IBM ¿sabes lo que es eso? - los ojos del latino brillaban de emoción.

\- Algo muy grandioso, pero debes esforzarte si también quieres una beca ahí - indico el rubio dejando en su lugar un taladro que había tomado de la estantería más alta para que su amigo lo pudiera ver y comprobar su estado.

\- Por supuesto que me voy a esforzar, por eso me encanta que la escuela ya haya puesto de optativa también robótica estos años serán una pasada - sonrió como genio loco sosteniendo un canguro de herramientas en sus manos.

\- Ya te dije que tiene que estar en alguna de las cajas - rodó los ojos por millonésima vez un castaño mientras entraban al almacén de herramientas.

\- Pero yo lo necesito ahora, no después - se quejo el azabache que iba con él mientras rodaba los ojos tambien y jugaba con el collar que traia puesto.

\- Bien puedes buscarlo - dijo el castaño bufando mientras el otro lo desestimaba con la mano.

\- Entonces si le das la vuelta así se enciende ves - decía el moreno a su novia que daba aplausitos.

\- Me encanta todo lo que haces amor - se lanzo a sus brazos haciéndole retroceder y tropezar con alguien.

\- ¡uh! lo lamento - dijo el chico viendo al que había empujado - ¿estas bien? - ahora los ojos del latino, el moreno, la chica y el rubio estaban sobre el que cayo y su acompañante.

\- Si si perfecto - dijo el chico poniéndose de pie con ayuda del castaño - venia distraído igual - se acomodo el collar y su ropa.

\- ¡Hey! eres el de ayer en la tienda de CDs - dijo el latino señalando al pelinegro, este vio de arriba abajo al chico, tenia el pelo castaño y con rizos, sus ojos eran cafés y una sonrisa de prometo problemas curvaba sus labios, atrás de este noto al rubio de ojos azules.

\- Oh ayer en la tienda - dijo el azabache - si si ya lo recuerdo - el castaño frunció el ceño y se quedo viendo al azabache.

\- ¿los conoces? - pregunto a su oído y el volteo a verlo con una sonrisa tan problemática como la del latino.

\- ¡Por supuesto! me dieron un buen susto ayer cuando el rubio me tropezó - contesto el azabache viendo al otro a los ojos y el castaño abrió mucho los suyos.

\- Oh ya veo - susurro y el pelinegro volvió a ver a los otros cuatro.

\- Disculpa por eso - dijo el rubio rascando con algo de nerviosismo su cabeza, el otro le regalo una sonrisa despreocupada.

-No hay problema ya paso - respondió el azabache - ahora si me disculpan buscaba algo para encerar tablas de surf y un destornillador -

\- Has venido al lugar correcto aquí hay de todo - sonrió con suficiencia el latino - Ferretería Valdez siempre tiene todo lo que pidas - aseguro con un movimiento de mano y el azabache sonrió, fue con el latino a buscar lo que quería y el rubio se los quedo mirando, había algo extraño en el chico claro el collar demostraba que era el de ayer y además su rostro, sus ojos, su cabello, sacudió la cabeza era él no podía ser alguien más.

\- ¿ya encontraste lo que buscabas? - pregunto el castaño cuando volvieron después de un rato y el azabache asintió sosteniendo una bolsa de plástico en la mano, Charles y su novia se habían enfrascado en una conversación intima mientras el rubio había estado mirando las herramientas - Vamonos ya deben estar esperándonos - salieron los dos del lugar.

\- Ah - se quejo el latino - me entretuve tanto que no le pregunte el nombre - hizo una mueca y golpeo el hombro del rubio - lo lamento Jason no sabrás aún el nombre de tu chico -

\- No es mi chico - replicó el rubio viendo mal a su amigo pero no podía negar que tenia cierto interés sobre él pues no había dejado de ver por donde se fue, además que si le interesaba saber su nombre aunque no sabia porque.

\- Al menos sería mejor que tener de novio a Reyna - dijo Silena - se que las hijas de la embajadora estuvieron de visita por su casa - el rubio suspiro.

\- no es que me moleste Reyna, me molesta que digan que esta enamorada de mi cuando no es así - sus tres amigos rieron y el rodó los ojos, vio su reloj - creo que ya debo ir con mis hermanos, quedamos en comprar las cosas que faltaban de la escuela -

\- tu hermano te controla demasiado amigo - señalo el latino Jason rió.

\- Vamos vienes conmigo, así comemos helado - el latino asintió y dejo en su lugar una caja que sostenía en sus manos.

\- Charles encárgate del resto - dijo el chico a su hermano este solo sonrió y asintió, comenzó caminar con su amigo alejándose de la ferretería, pero el rubio al igual que día anterior no podía sacarse de la cabeza al azabache de ojos verde mar que hoy parecían un mar tranquilo y no tormentosos como la vez anterior.

Orión aún llevaba de la mano al azabache que parecía hiperventilar mientras caminaban, hasta que llegaron a la heladería donde estaba el resto sus hermanos y padres, el rubio vio a su madre, se le acercó susurró algo a su oído antes de dejar que ella envuelva en un abrazo al azabache que pareció más calmado con su contacto y con la lejanía del resto.

\- Tranquilo mamá está aquí, Teseo ya viene - susurraba a su oído suavemente mientras peinaba su cabello con sus manos.

\- ¿Qué pasó esta vez? - pregunto Poseidón a su hijo mayor y Orión suspiró.

\- Me topé otra vez con ese chico de la playa y al parecer confundió a los gemelos- jugaba nerviosamente con el tridente verde de su collar - Tuve que tomarlo de la mano para salir de ahí - termino de contar el chico.

\- Dos ataques en dos días- suspiró con cansancio Poseidón rascando su frente y cerrando los ojos.

\- Ya compramos todo - llegó diciendo Teseo de lo más feliz, hasta que vio a su hermano en brazos de su madre- ¿Otra vez? - susurro y se acercó a su gemelo - ¿Qué pasó? -

\- No lo sé cariño - respondió Sally mientras dejaba que él abrace a Percy - Pero será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez - Todos asintieron, Tritón había estado sentado con Tyson solo mirando la escena, suspiró el cambio de ciudad no le estaba haciendo ningún bien a ninguno de ellos, se puso de pie y salió con ellos.


	9. Capítulo 8: Información.

El azabache de ojos azules, se seguía preguntando porque su padre le había dicho que los quería lejos de los hijos de ese hombre, ¿tan malos podían a llegar a ser aquellos chicos? o es que ¿había algo más?, era extraño y no solo eso lo era, también el hecho de que el azabache de la playa lo vio con miedo. La verdad nunca le había importado que lo vean así, a veces hasta lo disfrutaba, porque eso le demostraba que el era quien dominaba la situación, pero esta vez no le había gustado, abandonó la tienda junto con Thalia.

\- El CD se ve bastante bueno tendrás que prestarmelo después- decía la chica mientras revisaba el reverso de la caja y caminaba a su lado.

\- Si si después te lo presto- respondió el mientras iba pensando en el azabache, caminaron un poco más hasta que llegaron a la heladería, el pudo notar como un rubio y un azabache se iban de ahí, los siguió con la mirada, delante de ellos iban más personas.

\- ¡Hola! - exclamó una voz haciendo que su mirada se desvíe hacia ahí, se venían acercando su hermano acompañado de su latino amigo.

\- Hey - saludo Thalia alzando una mano, cuando estuvieron cerca se sentaron en una de las mesas del local.

\- ¿Encontraron los CDs que buscaban? - pregunto el rubio con interés.

\- Si por supuesto- aseguro la chica mientras el azabache parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, ella le mostraba los CDs a su hermano.

\- Perseo ¿tiene mal de amores? - susurró el latino a Thalia viendo la mirada perdida del azabache hacia una sola dirección, por donde había visto desaparecer esas cabelleras rubia y negra.

\- El nunca ha sufrido de amores Leo - rodó los ojos Thalia - Más bien son ellas los que sufren por él - termino por decir y vio que su hermano seguía perdido en su mundo y el rubio parecía ir por el mismo rumbo.

\- A mi me late que si... ¡ah! y por cierto - sonrió ladino Leo y se acerco al oído de Thalia - Creo que he encontrado un chico para tu hermano - esta se quedo pasmada por un segundo.

\- Mi hermano no le hace a eso Leo, el señor rectitud va a acabar casado con la señorita perfecta y van a tener una vida aburrida - rodó los ojos y lo dijo en voz bastante alta para que le oigan sus dos hermanos pero ambos parecían bastante perdidos.

\- Si si ya con casa y dos hijos igual de rubios que él - rió el latino y ella le siguió, es que el hermano era tan perfecto que era la única forma en que lo podían ver, casado y formando una típica familia Americana - Y ¿qué le pasa a Perseo? -

\- Nada, esta obsesionado con eso de la nueva familia y la llegada de Hylla y Reyna a la escuela - se encogió de hombros y el latino hizo una mueca.

\- Si ya algo de eso me contó Jason - dijo Leo mientras sacaba unos tornillos de sus bolsillos y comenzaba a enroscarlos en unas tuercas - Aun así va a ser un gran año, hay más clases extracurriculares y clubes -

\- Eso me recuerda el motivo por el que vinimos - dio unos golpes en la mesa haciendo que sus hermanos salgan de sus burbujas - Vinimos a comprar los materiales chicos ¿o ya se les olvido? -

\- Es cierto, deberíamos ir de una vez - indico Perseo sonriendo como de costumbre mientras se ponían de pie.

\- Me prometiste helado Jason - se quejo Leo guardando en su bolsillo los tornillos y las tuercas.

\- Yo también me apunto al helado - dijo Thalia lanzándose encima de su mellizo y este se quejo.

\- Esta bien vamos por el helado -se rindió ante la cara suplicante de su amigo y su melliza, los dos corrieron al mostrador, mientras Perseo reía - ¿También vas a querer uno? -

\- No, sabes que no me van mucho las cosas dulces - respondió Perseo pero igual camino con ellos hasta el mostrador, donde habían dos pelinegros, una morena y un rubio también comprando helado.

\- Bianca - saludo Thalia - No espere encontrarte aquí - la nombrada volteo a verla.

\- Thals, que gusto verte - sonreía la chica mientras abrazaba a su amiga y ella devolvía el abrazo.

\- Pensé que seguirías por Italia con tu familia - comento Thalia dejando el abrazo.

\- Nos regresamos hace unos días - dijo la azabache, los acompañantes de esta simplemente se las habían quedado mirando.

\- Hola Bianca, parece que solo saludas a mi hermana - hizo un puchero Perseo fingiendo estar dolido, la chica sonrió y se lanzo a sus brazos abrazándolo él le dio unas cuantas vueltas antes de ponerla de nuevo en el suelo, mientras el hermano de ella gruñía - Nico que gusto ver que estés de tan buen humor - dijo aun abrazando a Bianca por la cintura y sonriendo ladino, ella beso su mejilla.

\- Dovevamo solo imbattersi nell'imbecille (Justo teniamos que toparnos con el imbécil) - mascullo en italiano Nico mirando con hastió al azabache de ojos azules y Bianca lo vio severamente.

\- Nico, non dovresti trattare le persone così e soprattutto Perseo (Nico no deberías tratar a la gente así en especial a Perseo) - regaño Bianca soltándose del abrazo de Perseo.

\- Déjalo pequeña mía - la volvió abrazar por la cintura - Es solo que no acepta lo nuestro - beso su hombro y ella sonrió, Thalia, leo y Jason habían preferido ir a comprar los helados, Hazel miraba incomoda la escena igual que Will pero este retenía al pequeño Nico para que no salte a golpear al mayor.

\- È solo un donnaiolo imbecille con un bel viso che pensa di poter fare tutto ciò che vuole con te (es solo un imbécil mujeriego con cara bonita que piensa que puede hacer con ella lo que quiera) - murmuro entre dientes Nico mientras era abrazado por su novio, evitando que mate a Perseo y a su hermana que solo estaban sonriéndose mientras se abrazaban por la cintura.

\- Dejen esas babosadas que estoy comiendo mi helado - rodó los ojos Thalia regresando con Jason y Leo -Pensé que esto se había terminado cuando llegamos a vacaciones -

\- Si pero pronto acabaran las vacaciones - dijo Perseo y beso la mejilla de Bianca que solo rió tontamente -Por cierto ahora que te veo, debo decirte algo - acomodo uno de sus mechones de cabello tras su oreja - Hylla va a estar este año con nosotros- ella soltó un quejido y se safo del agarre de él.

\- Esa solo arruina las cosas - rodó los ojos y se acerco a Hazel que parecía bastante mortificada por la actitud de su hermana mayor.

\- Ella no arruinara nada no te preocupes pequeña - sonrió de lado el azabache de ojos azules acercándose y acariciando su mejilla, Thalia hizo una mueca de asco, le cansaba que él se portara tan galante con su amigas y lo peor es que ella siempre caían rendidas a sus pies y él pues las rechazaba pero ninguna terminaba molesta.

\- Sera mejor que ya vayamos a comprar eso, pensé que te urgía - apremio Jason quien también se cansaba de la actitud de su hermano no se explicaba como el podía ligar con cualquiera con tanta facilidad.

\- Es cierto - respondió Perseo, beso la mano de Bianca - Adiós mi pequeña - ella sonrió mientras Nico rodaba los ojos - debo comprar algunas cosas - se alejo de ahí junto con sus hermanos y Leo, ella suspiro.

\- Él es todo un caballero - susurro ella encantada mientras que Will y Nico rodaban los ojos, Hazel por otra parte solo podía pensar que nunca quería enamorase si se iba a comportar como ella.

\- Todo un caballero que tiene novia y lo sabes Bianca - susurro Hazel y Bianca solo le resto importancia con un movimiento de mano.

\- Él y esa no tienen nada formal o confirmado, además solo estoy disfrutando el momento, entenderás cuando el amor llegue a ti hermanita - sonrió ella tomando la mano de Hazel mientras los otros dos caminaban detrás de ellas.

\- Espero que el amor nunca llegue a Hazel si se va a poner igual de tonta que Bianca - murmuró Nico, solo Will lo oyó.

\- Esperemos que no sombritas - los cuatro avanzaron por los pasillos del centro comercial hasta abandonar el lugar.

Perseo iba caminando junto con sus hermanos y Leo hasta que llegaron al almacén donde solían vender las cosas para las clases extracurriculares, es decir la tienda de deportes "Ares Sport Center" la única que tenia todo implemente para cualquier deporte, desde esgrima hasta canotaje, además de contar con una sucursal de Gimnasios, entraron a la tienda e inmediatamente fueron atendidos por chico bastante grande y musculoso que les sonrió de forma amable.

\- ¿En que les puedo ayudar? - pregunto un chico que llevaba una camiseta de color rojo con el logo del almacén mientras llevaba unas cajas en sus manos, Perseo sonrió.

\- Frank hace rato que no te veía - dijo el azabache golpeando suavemente su brazo mientras el chico dejaba las cosas sobre el mostrador.

\- Hace tiempo que tampoco venias por aquí - señalo el chico y vio al resto de acompañantes - Hola Thalia, Jason ¡Leo! -

\- El panda gigante me recuerda - lloro falsamente el latino mientras el otro sonreía y negaba con la cabeza, Jason palmeo la espalda de Frank.

\- Has seguido entrenando parece que tienes mas músculos - indico Thalia apretando su brazo haciendo que el chico se ponga rojo.

\- Si he estado entrenando más, saben que con mi padre y hermana es difícil dejar de hacerlo - se encogió de hombros intentando no sentirse tan incomodo por la cercanía de Thalia.

\- Espero que eso no haya afectado tu puntería porque te seguimos necesitando en el equipo - recordó la chica y el asintió.

\- Eso también lo he estado practicando no te preocupes - hizo un saludo militar y ella sonrió complacida después de todo ella era la capitana del club de arqueria.

\- ¡Frank!- grito alguien desde atrás del mostrador, una voz osca - ¡Frank! ¿Dónde estas? aun hay cajas que mover - de atrás salio una chica de pelo castaño rojizo bastante corpulenta, llevaba la camiseta roja del almacén junto con una visera del mismo color, el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo, en sus manos llevaba mas cajas como las que traía antes Frank.

\- Si si ya voy Clarisse, solo estoy atendiendo a los chicos - respondió Frank señalando que tenían clientes, ella dejo las cajas sobre el mostrador junto a las de Frank y vio a los chicos.

\- Thalia un gusto - saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza - Frank mueve el trasero, ya podrás socializar después - apresuro la chica el chico solo rodó los ojos - ¡Para hoy Frank! -

\- Siempre de mandona - murmuro el chico - Busquen lo que necesitan y ya vengo a cobrar - les sonrió a sus amigos antes de ir con Clarisse.

\- No te preocupes por nosotros - aseguro Perseo - saldremos enseguida de aquí querida Clarisse - dijo el viendo que la chica se les había quedado mirando, él le guiño un ojo, ella gruño y se volvió a meter en la trastienda.

\- Bueno si ya dejaste de coquetear, busquemos lo que necesitamos - dijo con cansancio Jason y su hermano solo sonrió, Leo se dedico a ver todo los que había en la tienda mientras ellos buscaban lo de su lista, espadas protecciones, arco, flechas, Carcaj, gorros de natación, tapones para oído, gafas para nadar, etc. una vez que estuvo todo lo pusieron en el mostrador.

\- Bien - dijo Frank mientras pasaba las cosas por el codificador y la tarjeta por el escaner - Gracias por su compra, si quieren se las enviamos a su domicilio -

\- No, deja ya las llevamos nosotros - contesto Jason tomando las bolsas igual que Perseo, Thalia y Leo, salieron de ahí y el celular de Perseo empezó a sonar.

\- Dime - contesto después de ver quien era y si era alguien con quien debía hablar.

\- voy para tu casa para terminar de hablar ahora tengo tiempo - respondió la voz.

\- Si ya voy para allá también - colgó - Apresuremos el paso, Luke va para la casa - sonrió de lado y sus ojos brillaron, pronto estuvieron en el auto se cambiaron de ropa y se encaminaron para la mansión de los Grace junto con Leo, pronto estuvieron ahí y notaron que había un auto ya estacionado - Luke ya ha llegado - aseguro el azabache viendo el Buik regal color negro que estaba frente a ellos.

\- No sabia que había cambiado de auto - murmuro Thalia con aburrimiento mientras salia del auto.

\- Es el nuevo auto de su padre, seguro se lo presto o lo tomo sin permiso - dijo Jason saliendo por el otro lado.

\- Ojala mi padre se comprara autos así, aunque yo les haría unas modificaciones para que tengan mas velocidad - sonrió Leo admirando el auto frente a ellos.

\- Si Leo podrás hacer eso cuando entres a clases, total en la esa de robótica dicen que llevaran autos para que puedan tomar sus partes y practicar con ello - los ojos de Leo brillaron mas ante las palabras de su amigo.

\- Perseo - llamo un rubio saliendo del auto negro - Justo estaba por ver si ya estabas en casa - sonrió de lado igual que el azabache.

\- Pues mira tu ya te estoy evitando la molestia - dijo el azabache mientras se daban un abrazo - Vamos adentro, esperemos que Hera ya se haya marchado - murmuro, a su madrastra no solían gustarle las visitas que no eran invitadas por ella, abrió la puerta y todos entraron, Jason y leo se fueron a su habitación, Thalia no queriendo soportar a Luke se fue a su habitación también.

\- Algún día la conquistare - dijo Luke viéndola desaparecer por las escaleras.

\- Claro hermano el día que te hagas titan del tiempo y puedas hacer que ella pare a verte - rió con gracia Perseo mientras se acomodaba en el sofá - Y dime que conseguiste, en la mañana no terminamos de hablar -.

\- Ah si a lo que vine - dejo de ver por donde había desaparecido Thalia - Como te dije son seis hijos los que tienen, el mayor tiene veinte años y va a la universidad -Perseo asintió pero eso no le interesaba - De ahí le sigue uno que esta por cumplir dieciocho, otra de nuestra edad -

\- El de nuestra edad ¿Como se llama? - pregunto antes de que siga contando.

\- Tiene el nombre de un héroe antiguo dijo papá pero no estoy seguro - susurro el rubio frunciendo el ceño - Pero creo que significa algo de inocente -

\- ¿Héroe griego o romano? - pregunto el otro se sentó bien contra el respaldar del sofá tratando de recordar.

\- Griego, me parece que todos tienen nombre de héroes griegos y de un dios del mar según dijo papá - Perseo frunció el ceño y se puso igual que Luke.

\- Bueno sigue, ya sabremos su nombre cuando llegue a la escuela - desestimo eso con la mano.

\- De ahí hay tres que son menores que nosotros, papá dijo que habían unos parecidos a Travis y Connor no se si refiere a que tienen diez meses de diferencia o porque son igual de revoltosos - Perseo se quedo pensando en aquello - También hay uno mas pequeño que el resto de ellos, ese va a la escuela -

\- No te dijo nada mas tu padre - dijo Perseo luego de unos segundos de silencio.

\- Dijo que su esposa sigue siendo la misma mujer encantadora que conoció antes de que se fuera, no comprendo porque tu madrastra y tu padre pueden pensar que los chicos son unas lacras - comento el rubio mientras Perseo parecía analizar toda la información que le había dado.

\- Tampoco lo sé Luke - murmuro el chico negando con la cabeza - me pregunto si realmente solo fueron vecinos como aseguro papá - entrecerró los ojos.

\- Ah hay algo que si le pareció raro a papá, es que justo pidieron casa con una piscina - frunció el ceño - A quien se le ocurre pedir eso si tienes el mar cerca -

\- A los que les gusta nadar - respondió Perseo no muy seguro de aquello.

\- Pues debe gustarles demasiado y el deporte también por que la casa tiene en la parte de atrás una arena de entrenamiento - dijo Luke y eso solo hizo a Perseo pensar más.

\- Tal vez son como los La Rue y aman el deporte - se encogió de hombros el azabache que esto le seguía pareciendo raro porque si les gustaba el deporte entonces no era como decía su padre, además que si la familia era poderosa como aseguraba el padre Luke ¿Por qué a su madrastra no le interesaba? ¿Qué tenía contra ellos?.

En la casa de los Jackson habían llegado hace un rato, sacaron todas las cosas del maletero, Teseo se llevo inmediatamente a Percy a su habitación, Orión, Tritón y Belerofonte comenzaron a sacar las cosas de las cajas de la mudanza junto con Tyson que se encargaba de colocar las cosas mas ligeras, Sally estaba en la cocina con su esposo.

\- No creo que este bien - susurraba ella preocupada por la situación de su hijo mientras su esposo le abrazaba por la espalda -¿Y si se vuelve a encerrar como antes? ¿Y si otra vez no quiere salir ni de su cama? -

\- Eso no va a pasar cariño - el beso sus cabellos, ella cerro los ojos mientras acariciaba las manos de su esposo que le sostenía por la cintura.

\- No quiero que tenga un retroceso, no quiero que ellos tengan razón - unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas, su esposo delicadamente la volteo y las limpio.

\- Él va a estar bien, ellos mienten, ese que esta arriba es nuestro hijo no otra personalidad- beso su frente mientras la apretaba contra su pecho - Él no tiene lo que ellos dicen y él no es peligroso - susurro cerrando los ojos mientras sentía como su esposa se aferraba mas a el.

\- Quiero creerte Poseidón, pero es que él cambio tanto - susurro ella contra su pecho, el la alejo un poco para ver su rostro.

\- Sigue siendo él, no hay nadie más ahí. Sólo se ha aislado, no creas en esos médicos - acaricio suavemente su mejilla mientras besaba sus labios.

\- ¡Qué no anden dando esas muestras por la casa! - se quejo una voz a las espaldas de Poseidón y dio un leve respingo se dio la vuelta y ahí estaban los gemelos, uno sonriente y el otro con una mueca de asco.

\- Ya no nos dejan ni darnos cariño en paz - se quejo falsamente su madre pasando las manos por su rostro, Teseo rodó los ojos y suspiro con dramatismo.

\- Eso déjenlo para su habitación - murmuro - Aquí es el lugar sagrado de la comida - avanzo a las estanterías y el otro avanzo hacia su madre y ella lo abrazo -¿Dónde están las galletas azules? -

\- Se las acabaron antes de venir - dijo su padre viendo a Sally quien veía el rostro de su hijo y sonreía levemente.

\- No es cierto, estoy seguro que había un paquete aun - dijo Teseo aun buscando en las estanterías y su padre se acerco a él.

\- Tal vez en los cajones - señalo la parte de abajo, veía atentamente a su hijo que buscaba sin cesar las galletas, sabia que la situación también era difícil para él, después de todo era su gemelo quien tenia los ataques que solo él podía controlar.

\- ¡Ajá! las encontré - dijo sacando triunfante un paquete de galletas.

\- Pronto van a almorzar no deberían comer galletas - dijo su madre pero al ver la cara suplicante de sus hijos se rindió - solo una cada uno - ambos salieron corriendo con una expresión triunfante - ¡Denle al resto de sus hermanos también! - grito y se volteo a su esposo - No creo que las galletas sobrevivan - el rió y la beso en los labios despacio y con cariño.


	10. Capítulo 9: Plateados.

La noche llego a la ciudad y dio paso a un nuevo día en Nueva Olympia, el Sol ya estaba en todo su punto, las personas habían comenzado a realizar sus actividades con normalidad, como lanzarse encima de sus hermanos y arrastrar a otros de sus camas, si eso era la normalidad en algunas casas de los hermosos barrios, ya quedaban menos días para la llegada de las clases.

\- Orión ya llegó tu auto- Aviso Poseidón desde la planta baja de la casa.

\- ¡Por fin! - celebro el mayor desde arriba.

\- Te dejo las llaves sobre la mesa - dijo antes de dirigirse a su esposa y darle un beso en los labios - Tratare de volver pronto- susurro.

\- Entonces te espero para el almuerzo- respondió ella sonriendo el se salió por la puerta y pronto Orión bajo.

\- Iré para la universidad y la tienda de deportes- dijo Orión besando la mejilla de su madre.

\- Está bien no tardes demasiado tampoco- respondió ella y se escuchó un ruido de la parte de arriba.

\- ¡oh no! ya me voy- intento llegar a la puerta pero fue tarde pronto sintió peso extra en su espalda.

\- ¡Oriiiiiii! - grito Teseo en su oído mientras se acomodaba en su espalda- ¡Llevame! ¡Llevame! ¡Llévame! ¡Siii!-

\- Si llévatelo y haber si lo dejas perdido por ahí- se escuchó decir a alguien desde la parte de arriba mientras Orión intentaba sacarse de encima a Teseo.

\- Voy a la universidad Teseo, no voy de paseo - gruñía el mayor mientras el azabache se bajó y lo vio con ojos grandes y un puchero.

\- Pero, también vas a la tienda de deportes- el rubio se lo quedó mirando ¿Cómo él sabía eso?.

\- ¿Como te enteraste de eso? - entrecerró los ojos, su madre simplemente había seguido arreglando las cosas de la casa.

\- Se que papá compró solo un juego de flechas para cada uno y se que eso no es suficiente para ti - sonrió inocente y el otro lo seguía evaluando con la mirada.

\- Pequeño renacuajo, estuviste revisando mis cosas ¿verdad? - el azabache desvió la mirada- Solo así podrías saber que solo me queda el juego de flechas que me compró papá para mi-

\- Bueno... pero ¿me llevas? - sonreía mientras se movía inquieto de un lado a otro, el rubio suspiró.

\- Esta bien pero ¿solo tú? - arqueo una ceja, los gemelos no solían separarse demasiado, en especial después de los ataques de ansiedad del menor.

\- Él va a estar bien - miró hacia arriba dejó de sonreír- No quiere salir del cuarto, ni bajo a desayunar ya lo sabes - regreso su vista a Orión y sonrió de nuevo - Así que podría comprarle algo azul -

\- Está bien- se rindió- Mamá me llevó a Teseo -

\- Siiii - celebró el nombrado mientras corría afuera.

\- Está bien pero que no consiga una Novia o Novio - respondió su madre desde arriba.

\- Y si lo consigue que se lo lleve- dijo alguien más desde arriba.

\- ¡Tritón! - reclamo Sally, Orión y Teseo salieron por la puerta.

\- Vamos y ya oíste nada de encontrar novia o novio - abrió su auto (Honda Accord Hybrid 2015) y el otro soltó un owww y se subió al asiento del copiloto, arrancó el auto y salieron de ahí, unos minutos después estuvieron delante de un gran edificio- Bien espérame aquí, no toques nada Teseo - el azabache solo sonrió llevaba puesto un auricular en un oído y le hizo un saludo militar, el rubio suspiro mientras se alejaba del auto.

\- Entonces te espero el otro fin de semana Zoe, no olvides que Thalia también ha estado esperando por el entrenamiento - venia hablando por celular una chica pelirroja con ojos de inusual color plateado, llevaba puesta una chaqueta plateada, una camisa roja y unos Jeans, colgó su celular e iba distraída guardándolo en su bolso que no noto que habían escalones.

\- ¡Hey! - el rubio corrió hacia ella después de todo estaba a unos pocos metros de ella - ten más cuidado - dijo cuando logro que ella se estabilizara.

\- mmm Gracias - mascullo entre dientes ella parecía muy reacia a tener que agradecer la ayuda del chico.

\- Hermanita o te apuras o te dejo botada - exclamo otro rubio acercándose.

\- Que no me digas hermanita, la mayor soy yo Apolo - gruño ella alejándose del rubio de ojos verde mar.

\- De nada - susurro Orión viéndola alejarse con el rubio, rodaba los ojos a lo que el chico le iba diciendo y pronto los vio subirse a un maserati rojo, los ojos de la chica le parecieron hermosos, sonrió y siguió su camino hacia el edificio, busco la secretaria y le entregaron unos últimos papeles con sus horarios de clase y el inicio de estas. Pronto estuvo de vuelta en su auto, Teseo estaba con los audífonos mirando fijamente su celular como esperando algo importante - Ya regrese - se subió al auto, el azabache parecía sordo y tenia el ceño fruncido - ¿Algún novio no te contesta? -

\- Todos contestan, todos me aman - respondió Teseo mientras el otro arrancaba el auto, pero el azabache no dejaba de ver su celular con el ceño fruncido.

\- Solo tu puedes seguir siendo amigo de todos tus ex - rodó los ojos el rubio mientras veía el camino, ahí delante estaba el maserati con la chica de ojos bonitos, sonrió de lado parecía que iba discutiendo con el rubio - ¿Quién te tiene callado y molesto? -

\- No estoy molesto - se defendió el menor, apartando brevemente su mirada del celular.

\- Pues aparentas muy bien no estarlo - dijo con sarcasmo el mayor, deteniéndose en una luz roja, seguía viendo al maserati que estaba una calle mas adelante ¿iban al mismo lugar?.

\- Es que ... - suspiro y dejo el celular de lado - Percy no contesta... me preocupa que duerma mucho -

\- ¿No quedo despierto cuando nos fuimos? - escucho otro suspiro del azabache, volteo a verlo. Era extraño verlo solo mirar por la ventana tan... quieto - Le compraremos más galletas azules, eso le gustara - el menor volteo a verlo y sonrió mientras asentía. Pronto estuvieron en el centro comercial y el mayor aparco el auto.

\- ¿Cree que podamos comprar una malteada? - pregunto Teseo mientras salia del auto y el mayor hacia lo mismo.

\- No creo que una malteada para Percy resista hasta la casa

\- Y ¿quién dijo que iba a vivir hasta la casa? ¿o que era para Percy? - el rubio negó con la cabeza mientras avanzaban a tomar el ascensor - ¿Dónde crees que se haya caído? - Teseo veía atentamente el collar de tridente azul que tenia en el cuello, lo acariciaba suavemente con la yema de los dedos.

\- En la playa probablemente, tal vez cuando jugabas con Bele - señalo el rubio viendo el collar de su hermano, pronto el ascensor se abrió.

\- Te dije que no tomaras esa ruta Apolo - gruñía una pelirroja mientras bajaba del auto recién aparcado por su gemelo.

\- Era la ruta panorámica no me la podía perder - dijo el rubio sonriendo de lado mientras se bajaba elegantemente del auto viendo a las chicas que pasaban - Aunque esta vista tampoco esta mal -

\- Le diré a tu novio - regaño la chica mientras se adelantaba y su hermano regresaba a verle ofendido.

\- No te atreverías - recrimino el chico viéndola mientras se alejaba.

\- Pruebame - fue todo lo que respondió ella mientras se iba por las escaleras eléctricas.

\- No puedes decirle a Jacinto Arty - decía mientras corría detrás de ella. No podía permitir quele dijera eso a él.

\- No me digas Arty - rodó los mientras caminaba al interior de "Ares sports Center" - Mi nombre es Artemisa y no me gustan los sobrenombres - vio enfurecida al rubio.

\- Pero es que Artemisa no se escucha dulce- hizo un puchero viendo a su hermana, esta bufo y se dirigió al mostrador de la tienda.

\- Vete Apolo y solo ven a recogerme más tarde - dijo ella pasando por debajo del mostrador y sacándose la chaqueta dejando ver la blusa con el logo del local.

\- Pero bien me podría quedar a ayudar - le guiño un ojo a unas chicas que pasaban en frente, estas soltaron risitas.

\- Artemisa que bueno que llegaste - dijo una castaña pelirroja con una caja en las manos- Apolo - gruñó viendo al rubio que ahora coqueteaba con una chica que había entrado a la tienda.

\- Ya se va no te preocupes- Artemisa saco su celular y le tomo una foto - A Jacinto le encantará tener esta foto- estas palabras captaron la atención del rubio.

\- No puedes mostrarle eso a él- trataba de quitárselo, pero a pesar de ser más chica que él, no logro quitárselo.

\- Si no te vas ahora la enviaré- advirtió ella y el otro retrocedió.

\- Está bien- se puso unas gafas de sol - Pero ustedes se pierden de toda esta genialidad - Artemisa solo rodó los ojos al verlo partir.

\- Por eso odio a los chicos - murmuró la chica de ojos plateados.

\- Si si, ahora acomoda esto en la parte de cacería y esto en la parte Alpinismo- dijo la otra mientras señalaba unas cajas que estaban en el mostrador y otras en el suelo, la de ojos plateados asintió y cargó con una de las cajas.

\- ¿Dónde estarán las galletas azules? - se preguntaba el azabache mientras recorrían el almacén de comestibles, había jalado a su hermano a ir primero por las galletas o algo azul para su hermano pero no les hallaba.

\- ¿Y si le llevas de chocolate normal? - Orión no llevaba ni cinco minutos de buscar las dichosas galletas y ya quería irse de ahí, Teseo se volteo a verlo con una mano en el pecho y viéndolo ofendido.

\- Sabes que tiene que ser azules ¡De otro modo son inútiles! - replico antes de darse la vuelta y seguir buscando las galletas, el rubio respiro hondo.

\- Dios del mar, dame la paciencia que tienen las olas para llevar a los barcos a buen puerto porque si no ahorco a mi hermano y a su gemelo con su obsesión al azul - rodó los ojos y siguio buscando por cada pasillo.

-¡Las tengo! - grito después de diez minutos el azabache sosteniendo en sus manos un paquete de galletas azules.

\- Bien vamos a pagarlas - suspiro aliviado el rubio de que por fin conseguiría salir de ahí e ir por sus flechas, el azabache estaba sonriendo mucho cuando alcanzo a ver una cabellera roja.

-¡Hey! - saludo y la chica se detuvo, tenia ojos verdes y pecas en el rostro - Eres la que atendía en lo de las cabañas - la chica lo vio de arriba abajo y sonrió.

\- Si te recuerdo, tú familia y tu alquilaron la cabaña 22 -el azabache asintió y extendió su mano, ella le dio la suya y el la beso.

\- Eres muy hermosa - le guiño un ojo a la chica y ella rió bobamente - me dirías tu nombre bella Náyade que digo náyade ellas estarían avergonzadas de estar a tu lado, debido a tu hermosura - las mejillas de la chica se pusieron tan rojas como su pelo.

\- pero que cosas dices - ella quito su mano, el solo siguió sonriendo, el rubio detrás de el solo rodó los ojos.

\- Vamonos - comenzó a arrastrar a su hermano, este se medio quejo mientras se despedía con la mano de la chica - Mamá dijo que no consigas novia o novio y menos ella -

\- ¡Eh! pero solo la estaba saludando - refuto el menor mientras su brazo aprisionaba las galletas y el otro estaba tomado por el mayor.

\- Si si yo se como acaban esos saludos - rodó los ojos, le quito el paquete y se lo dio a la cajera que solo le veía con una sonrisa -¿Puede cobrar esto por favor? - la chica sonrió y tomo la caja.

\- Tienes unos hermosos ojos lo sabias - sonrió Teseo a la chica que estaba en la caja, poseía unos ojos color caramelo.

\- Gracias y son cinco dolares - respondió la chica con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas viendo al azabache y el rubio solo resoplo, saco su billetera y pago - ¿Desean tal vez un billete de lotería? -

\- ¿viene con tu número? - pregunto Teseo con interés el sonrojo de ella aumento mientras el rubio comenzó a jalar nuevamente a su coqueto hermano.

\- No gracias - dijo mientras se lo llevaba y este se despedía con la mano de la chica - Teseo compórtate -

\- Al menos me hubieras dejado tomarles una foto - murmuro de mal humor el azabache y luego saco su celular - ¡Uh! me escribió Percy - sonrió viendo el mensaje.

\- ¿Que te dice? - seguían caminando hacia la tienda de deportes.

\- Pregunta que si le voy a llevar algo - rió y el otro negó con la cabeza, bueno al menos se notaba mejor si llegaba a mandar mensajes eso era bueno.

\- Vamos por las flechas de una vez - entraron en el establecimiento de Ares sport Center, Teseo siguió con el celular muy concentrado el rubio vio algunos pasillos pero no encontraba lo que buscaba, vio a una chica pelirroja que estaba con una caja - Disculpa, me podrías decir ¿dónde están los carcaj y las flechas? - la chica alzo la vista de la caja.

\- Si, están en el siguiente pasillo - contesto ella y su voz se fue apagando mientras veía al chico enfrente suyo, sabia que era el mismo que de la universidad - Tú -

\- ¿Yo? - ladeo la cabeza y vio bien sus ojos, sonrió - eres la de la universidad -

\- Si - respondió secamente ella - Bueno si ya te fui de ayuda seguiré con mi trabajo -

\- Gracias - le sonrió la verdad ella parecía molesta y el no entendía porque, así que decidió dejarla en paz, se dio media vuelta para buscar lo que quería pero un sonidito le hizo dar la vuelta solo para ver que algo se caía de la repisa de arriba, lo atrapo antes de que golpeara a la chica en la cabeza esta le vio asustada.

\- Pude haberlo atrapado - dijo ella parecía molesta por ser salvada... otra vez... por el mismo chico.

\- Oh, lo siento - se disculpo y volvió a poner en su lugar el balón que se había caído del estante, ella lo vio con el ceño fruncido - Bien iré por esas flechas - el camino hasta su hermano que seguía con el celular en las manos viendo aun el mensaje de Percy tal vez, el podía sentir la mirada de ella fija en él hasta que dio la vuelta.

\- Artemisa ¿podrías ir a ayudar a Clarisse atendiendo la caja? - pregunto una voz detrás de ella, volteo a verlo era uno de los hijos del dueño - Es que temo que vaya a atacar a algún cliente... de nuevo -

\- Él tuvo la culpa por propasarse con ella - refuto la pelirroja y el chico solo suspiro.

\- Si al parecer los chicos no entienden que ella no quiere tener nada con ellos - negó con la cabeza.

\- Ella hizo bien al defenderse - volvió a defender la chica.

\- Si, pero así va a terminar de espantar a los clientes y yo aun tengo cajas que cargar - defendió el chico, las dos juntas podían ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

\- Ya voy - rodó los ojos, levanto la caja que había estado vaceando de guantes de fútbol, camino hasta la caja.

\- Que bien que viniste, necesito ir atrás - se podía notar en el rostro de la chica que aun estaba bastante disgustada por algo.

\- Si si ya me lo dijo Frank - le resto importancia con una mano y la otra se fue a la parte trasera, ella se colo coloco en la caja.

\- ¿Entonces quiere que le lleves algo más? - pregunto el rubio al azabache mientras sostenía en sus manos un juego de seis flechas en su mano.

\- Si al parecer quiere helado de chicle y una película para que veamos juntos - Teseo rió con gracia y el rubio igual aunque podían entender perfectamente el pedido del otro.

\- Déjame adivinar una con tema del mar - chasqueo los dedos viendo sonriente a su hermano este asintió y ambos rieron, sabían que esa era la debilidad del menor.

\- Si, siempre es con tema del mar - el azabache sonrió con tristeza - es lo que lo tranquiliza - el rubio paso su mano por su hombro.

\- pues pagamos esto y conseguiremos lo que pide su majestad el príncipe Percy - dijo solemne el rubio.

\- El príncipe del mar - aseguro Teseo y luego los dos rieron hasta llegar a la caja, la pelirroja los había visto avanzar con el ceño fruncido.

\- Buenas tarde ¿en que les puedo ayudar? - dijo ella muy seriamente, parecía disgustada con el rubio el solo le sonrió.

\- podrías cobrar estas por favor - puso encima del mostrador el juego de flechas, ella los tomo con cuidado y paso la barra de precio por el escaner.

\- Serian cincuenta dolares - dijo ella secamente sin verlo, el volvió a sacar su billetera y le paso una tarjeta a ella - ¿algo más? - levanto la vista hacia ellos y pudo ver como el rubio cubría con su mano la boca delo azabache.

\- Nada mas - respondió mientras tomaba la tarjeta y la ponía en su bolsillo y después agarro el juego de flechas - Muchas gracias - salio de ahí arrastrando al azabache, ella les vio extrañada hasta que salieron por la puerta.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? - pregunto Teseo algo de mal humor había estado a punto de coquetear con la chica.

\- Porque ella no se veía con cara de aguantarte y además mamá dijo nada de novias o novios - indico el rubio adelantándose al otro.

\- Solo la iba a saludar - murmuraba de mal humor mientras volvía a revisar su celular - Además quería una foto de sus ojos esos no se ven en todas partes -

\- Si y de paso te ganabas un ojo morado, Tritón habría estado feliz por ello - replico el rubio mientras entraban nuevamente al almacén donde habían conseguido las galletas.

\- Todas me aman y el siente envidia de eso - hizo un mohin Teseo y unas chicas que pasaron por su lado lo veían con interés el quizo ir hacia ellas pero Orion lo arrastro.

\- Percy seguro esta esperando así que hay que darse prisa - Teseo al oír esto asintió y camino tranquilo con el rubio, buscaron lo que deseaban y pronto salieron de la tienda, pero había algo en lo que dijo Teseo que tenia razón y era que esos ojos no se veían en todas partes, en especial para el rubio que ahora no podía olvidarlos.

Llegaron a casa y enseguida el azabache fue a la habitación de Percy.

\- ¿Les compraste helado? - cuestiono Sally viendo la factura de la compra sobre la mesa.

\- Percy quería helado- se encogió de hombros Orión y su madre suspiró cuando sus hijos entraban en modo protector consentían todo lo que pedían los gemelos.

\- Más te vale que tengan hambre para el almuerzo- amenazo ella y el solo asintió subiendo las escaleras con el nuevo juego de flechas.

\- Debi preguntar su nombre - susurro para si el rubio mientras entraba a su habitación, trataba de hacer memoria si el rubio le dijo algún nombre antes de subir al auto pero no logró recordar ninguno. Era una lástima porque la chica era bonita incluso con el entrecejo arrugado esperaba volver a verla.


	11. Capítulo 10: Escuela

Los días pasaron bastante rápido en la ciudad de Nueva Olympia como solía suceder en las vacaciones de verano en especial los últimos días de estas, el sol se levantaba tan radiante como todos los días, era como si el dios del sol decidiera bendecir a esta hermosa ciudad con cada uno de sus rayos haciendo su trabajo a la perfección (como siempre), los techos de las casas comenzaban a calentarse, la ciudad comenzaba a llenarse de bulla dejando de lado el silencio de la noche y la madrugada, hoy era el gran día para muchos estudiantes y profesores, era momento de regresar a clases.

\- ¡Perseo! ¡Levantate ya! ¡Y apaga esa maldita alarma! - golpeaba la puerta blanca del cuarto de su hermano Thalia, que ya estaba cansada de escuchar su alarma sonar, llevaba haciéndolo como diez minutos y no parecía querer parar -¡Perseo! -

\- ¡Ya voy! - contesto con voz ronca y algo seca Perseo aun envuelto entre las sabanas de su cama, busco con la mano su celular y apago la alarma que tanto le fastidiaba a Thalia.

\- Apresurate o no alcanzaras a desyunar - fue lo ultimo que dijo la pelinegra (sin mechón azul) antes de marcharse, el azabache se sento en la cama una vez que escucho los pasos de ella alejarse de la puerta y cerrar de golpe otra puerta, su habitacion seguramente.

\- Malditas clases - susurro levantandose de la cama y buscando su uniforme - Nos odias ¿verdad señor D? - sostenía entre sus manos una camisa de color naranja, un pantalón de tela negro, un saco negro y una corbata Blanca con rayas negras - No se si celebró Halloween o voy a la escuela- murmuró entre dientes mientras también tomaba una toalla y se dirigía a su baño, se bañó, cepillo sus dientes, se vistió y salió de su habitación, junto con su mochila, se encontró con su hermano.

\- ¿Listo para un gran día? - el rubio parecía bastante animado con su mochila al hombro, su hermano compuso una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Tan listo como para luchar contra una serpiente marina y salvar una damisela en peligro- dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras seguido por Jason quien suspiró cansinamente aunque eso no borró su sonrisa, abajo apoyada en el pasamanos de la escalera ya estaba Thalia, con una blusa de manga corta de tela color naranja y una falda entallada hasta el busto con tirantes de color negro, no parecía feliz ni de por casualidad.

\- Por fin bajan - gruño mientras se acomodaba las medias negras hasta la rodilla- Esto pica peor que la hierba mala - se quejó y acomodo su mochila también aunque era pequeña.

\- Al director debe encantarle Halloween- seguía murmurando Perseo mirando su camisa, el único feliz era Jason, llegaron a la mesa donde ya se encontraban su padre y su madrastra sentados.

\- Buenos días niños - saludo Hera con una sonrisa en los labios, Thalia intentó concentrarse en su plato mientras saludaba.

\- Buenos días mamá- saludaron Perseo y Jason el uno menos sonriente que el otro, se sentaron dejando a un lado sus mochilas - Buenos días padre - dijeron los tres, mientras se colocaban las servilletas en las piernas y comenzaban a desayunar.

\- Que elegantes se ven con sus uniformes- suspiró la mujer sonriendo y viendo a los chicos- Cariño deja que mamá te arregle la corbata- ella se puso de pie y acomodó la corbata de Jason- Thalia debiste dejar que la peluquera arreglara tu cabello- intento acariciar su cabello pero ella le esquivó- Crecen tan rápido Zeus -

\- Lo sé - fue todo lo que respondió el hombre sin verla si quiera pues su vista seguía en el periódico que leía- Espero que este año saquen tan buenas notas como el anterior - dijo antes de levantarse dejar el periódico a un lado acomodar su traje y salir de ahí.

\- Gracias por desearnos tanta suerte padre - mascullo por lo bajo Thalia mientras limpiaba su boca con la servilleta.

\- Bueno terminen de comer no querrán que Hylla y Reyna los esperen demasiado- sonreía la mujer y sus hijos hicieron lo mismo.

\- Claro madre - dijo Perseo mientras se limpiaba la boca y dejaba la servilleta a un lado - Fue un placer desayunar contigo madre, ahora nos retiraremos o se nos hará tarde- tomo su mochila, Jason hizo lo mismo.

\- Adiós mamá- Jason beso delicadamente su mano pues a su madre no le gustaban los besos en la mejilla.

\- Adiós- dijo Thalia poniéndose de pie, tomando su mochila y saliendo detrás de sus hermanos, Hera hizo una mueca.

\- Ya me encargaré de ti este año Thalia- susurro la mujer viendo a los chicos alejarse mientras limpiaba con una servilleta el beso de su hijo.

\- Vamos chicos hay que ir por esas dos - murmuró Perseo deseando poder despeinarse y quitarse la corbata pero sabía que de momento no era posible, todos tres se subieron al auto, echando sus maletas en el porta equipaje del auto. Perseo arrancó, Thalia iba en el asiento trasero del auto desabotonandose un poco la blusa mientras Jason iba a su lado mirando por la ventana.

\- No me emociona que esas vayan a nuestra escuela - murmuró Thalia viendo por su ventana.

\- A mi si - dijo Jason - Reyna es una buena amiga - Thalia y Perseo rieron, el rubio solo rodó los ojos - También es buena estudiante-

\- Otra cerebro para el grupo magnífico- susurro Thalia y Perseo que la veía por el espejo con compresión, el tampoco estaba muy emocionado con la llegada de Hylla a la escuela.

\- Si la trataras podrían llegar a caerse bien Thalia - trato de conciliar Jason mirando a su hermana esta solo bufo y soltó una risa irónica, este iba a ser un largo año, los minutos pasaron y pronto estuvieron enfrente de la reja de la casa de las hermanas Avilés.

\- Llegamos - aviso Perseo, bajo un poco su ventanilla y se acercó al aparato de la entrada que servía para anunciarse - Buenos días, hemos venido a recoger a Hylla y a Reyna - anuncio.

\- Señorito Perseo Pase por favor- hablo una voz femenina por el aparato y pronto la reja estuvo abierta.

\- Gracias- respondió antes de seguir avanzando por la entrada, pasaron la fuente que había en medio y se detuvo en la entrada de la casa.

\- Han llegado temprano- dijo amablemente la madre de Hylla y Reyna mientras bajaba con parsimonia las escaleras. Llevaba puesto un elegante vestido de color café claro y sus hijas iban detrás de ella ya uniformadas.

\- Buenos días embajadora - saludo cordialmente Perseo bajando del auto igual que Jason - Se ve tan espléndida como sus hijas - tomó su mano y la besó con delicadeza.

\- Me halagas - sonrió ella complacida por las atenciones recibidas.

\- Es un placer verla esta mañana, esta tan hermosa como siempre- halago Jason besando su mano también y ella sonrió aún más.

\- Mi bella Hylla espero que estés teniendo un buen inicio de día- le sonrió el a la chica extendiéndole su mano.

\- Va Excelente querido Perseo - sonrió ella mientras el besaba su mano, Jason hacía lo mismo con Reyna.

\- Bueno chicas, parece que las dejo en excelentes manos- sonrió la mujer mientras Perseo y Jason abrían las puertas del auto a sus nuevas acompañantes y tomando sus mochilas.

\- Adiós madre - se despidieron ambas y Perseo arrancó el auto saliendo de ahí en dirección de la escuela.

En la casa de los Jackson el día comenzó muy temprano pues alistar a siete hombres para que salgan a tiempo de la casa para llegar a sus destinos no era tarea fácil, en especial si se tomaba en cuenta que al menos cuatro de ellos no eran para nada madrugadores.

\- Orión despierta a los gemelos por favor y que estos despierten a Tritón son los únicos que consiguen hacerlo - pidió la castaña mientras comenzaba a sacar la sartén para preparar el desayuno, el rubio asintió saliendo de la cocina, él siempre era de los primeros en levantarse. Ya había puesto a hervir el chocolate mientras su madre hacía la mezcla para los panqueques, dejó aún lado el mandil que cargaba y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

\- Buenos días- saludo a Belerofonte que venía bajando las escaleras adormilado y solo respondió algo entre dientes que sonó a un saludo - Ayuda a poner la mesa - dijo el rubio mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras y el otro asentía.

\- ¡Buenos días! - saludo alegremente Tyson saliendo de su habitación con ropa en mano.

\- ¿Emocionado en tu primer día pequeño? - pregunto el mayor revolviendo su cabello de por sí ya revuelto y Tyson asintió efusivamente- Me alegro ahora ve a vestirte-.

\- Siiii - dijo mientras desaparecía por la puerta de su habitación nuevamente y el rubio avanzó hasta la puerta con un cartel azul cielo que decía Percy y el dibujo de un pez payaso.

\- Teseo y Percy ya despierten - toco la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, así que la abrió esta no tenia puesto el seguro como de costumbre, ellos sabían muy bien que algunas noches Teseo terminaba durmiendo en la habitación de Percy y ayer había sido de esas noches - Vamos chicos, mamá dice que levanten a Tritón- movió por el hombro a uno de los azabaches esperando sea Teseo.

\- Cinco minutos más- murmuró el azabache abrazando más al otro que no se quejó sino que también se acomodó.

\- Entonces Tritón no les dará panqueques- canturreo el rubio y Teseo se sentó de un solo golpe en la cama.

\- Los panqueques son sagrados debe darnos - dijo con resolución y Orión sonrió triunfante.

\- Pues entonces apresúrense- comenzó a caminar a la puerta mientras Percy abría los ojos al sentir que Teseo se levantaba de la cama.

\- Vamos Percy - Apresuro Teseo- Hay que conseguir los panqueques- Percy bostezó y asintió mientras salía de la cama y comenzaba a caminar detrás de él, pronto estaban frente a la puerta de Tritón, Teseo intentó abrir pero estaba con llave - La cerró- mascullo.

\- Toma - susurro Percy sacando del bolsillo de su pijama una llave - Se le cayó ayer-

\- ¡Uh! es perfecto- tomo la llave y abrió la puerta- No hay que dársela hasta que tengamos copia como la anterior- Percy volvió a guardar la llave una vez que Teseo se la devolvió- Ahora a trabajar- sonrió de lado y se tiró encima del azabache que dormía- ¡ Triiiiii! - grito encima del otro.

\- ¡Teseus! ¡Nooo! ¡Bájate! - exigía el mayor pero el otro se hacía el sordo mientras se aferraba a la colcha y sábanas.

\- ¡Nope! hasta que digas las palabras mágicas- respondió el menor y el otro mascullo algo entre dientes que sonó a hermanos con cruce de demonios más insoportables que los campos de castigo, antes de rendirse.

\- Puedes comerte un solo panqueque - refunfuñó el mayor y el otro saltó saliendo de encima suyo.

\- Hemos hecho nuestro trabajo- se ufano Teseo caminando a lado de su hermano - Vamos -

\- Espera - Tritón se sentó de golpe en la cama - La puerta tenia seguro - la vio abierta - ¡Teseus! -

\- Uhm tardo un rato en darse cuenta - murmuró el azabache a su hermano y el otro rió mientras se metía al baño - Me voy a vestir nos vemos en el desayuno - salió de la habitación solo para toparse con Tritón quien lo veía con enojo - Amanecimos muy felices ¿no? - le sonrió.

\- Dame mi llave - extendió su mano esperando (en vano) tener de vuelta su llave y su tranquilidad.

\- La tiene Percy, pídesela a el - contesto Teseo empujándolo levemente y el otro bufo y maldijo por lo bajo - Le diré a mamá que dijiste malas palabras - acuso el azabache antes de correr a su habitación pues el otro se le abalanzo encima - ¡uf! - resoplo cuando estuvo a salvo, tomo una toalla del armario y saco su uniforme de paso - Que asco, esta escuela no tiene buen estilo - hizo una mueca y lo tiro en la cama, pronto se baño, cepillo sus dientes, hizo sus necesidades y se vistió, aunque tenia problemas con su corbata. Salio de la habitación con su mochila y se dirigió a la de Percy quien venia saliendo - El uniforme me queda genial - veía de arriba abajo a su hermano como si fuera un espejo.

\- El naranja no es un buen color para un uniforme - dijo Percy viéndose la camisa - Y el logo ¿justo tenia que ser morado? -

\- Al menos la mascota esta genial, es un pegaso - se encogió de hombros Teseo mientras acomodaba la corbata de Percy - Si no te sientes a gusto no debes ir -

\- Voy a intentarlo - respondió Percy y le sonrió a su hermano, el golpeo su mejilla e hizo lo mismo.

\- Bueno espejo mío vamonos, unos panqueques nos esperan - tomo el brazo del otro y bajaron las escaleras, todos ya estaban sentados a la mesa.

\- Bien por fin bajaron los hombres que me faltaban - sonreía su madre y ellos se acercaron, Teseo beso su mejilla y Percy solo le sonrió - Bueno siéntense o llegaran tarde - así lo hicieron y por su puesto reclamaron el panqueque que era suyo por el trabajo de temprano.

\- Percy ¿me puedes devolver mi llave? - pregunto suavemente Tritón, el azabache se tenso y se lo quedo mirando un instante y se apego más a Teseo.

\- No lo asustes Tritón, ya te la dará después - dijo Orión viendo mal al otro, sabia perfectamente que en realidad no estaba tan asustado pero le encantaba fastidiar al azabache mayor.

\- No quise asustarlo, solo quiero mi llave - miro feo al mayor.

\- Ya te la dará después ahora desayunen o se les hará tarde - dijo Poseidon mientras terminaba de comer - Me voy, su madre tiene lo de sus almuerzos - beso los labios de su esposa - Orión llévalos con cuidado - se puso el saco, beso la frente de Tyson quien estaba con la boca llena y dijo algo como adiós papá, revolvió el cabello de Belerofonte - Tritón si te sigues enfadando tendré un hijo con cara de Manatí - el nombrado lo vio feo y los demás rieron - Percy después le das la llave a tu hermano - el aludido asintió pensando claro después de que tengamos la copia - Teseo no novias y no novios al menos por un mes por favor - despeino a su hijo mientras este hacia una mueca y se volvia a peinar con los dedos- Orión no olvides que traerás a tus hermanos porque tu madre tiene unas cosas que resolver en la tarde-

\- Si papá no te preocupes, Adiós - dijo el rubio mientras Poseidón se iba y los demás le hacían de la mano, un rato después terminaron de desayunar y los mayores se fueron con Orión en su auto, mientras Sally se llevaba a Tyson en el familiar - Bueno chicos, vamos -

\- Horrible escuela nueva ahí vamos - dijo con muchos ánimos es decir ninguno Belerofonte y sus demás hermanos asentían.

\- Percy si no te sientes a gusto no habrá problema - dijo el rubio viendo al azabache menor por el retrovisor este asintió mientras se colocaba los audífonos igual que su hermano. Orión puso música y así fueron el resto del trayecto con Teseo molestando de vez en cuando, Tritón fingiendo que sus hermanos no existían y Belerofonte tratando de sacarse de encima a Teseo cuando Percy lo empujaba por estar molestando demasiado.

Perseo iba viajando con sus hermanos y las dos hijas de la embajadora, Thalia llevaba puesto los auriculares con el volumen a todo lo que daba para no tener que escuchar como Reyna intentaba en vano coquetear con Jason, pero fracasando olímpicamente porque este ni lo notaba, Hylla por su parte iba preguntando a Perseo cuales clases o clubes había.

\- Pues hay una gran variedad para escoger - respondió el azabache mientras veía el camino - Hay esgrima, robótica, tiro con arco, griego, latín, natación, baseball, basketball y muchas más-

\- Entonces creo que me uniré a esgrima ya la he practicado antes- Hylla veía por el retrovisor a su hermana ella tenia esa mirada de enamorada, aunque el resto permanecía bastante seria.

\- Será genial que participes en esa clase, la mayoría de los de últimos años la practicamos - dijo Perseo mientras entraban en un gran estacionamiento, habían muchos chicos y chicas por todas partes con uniformes parecidos a los que ellos cargaban - Bien ya casi llegamos- comenzó a buscar donde estacionarse, hasta que encontró un lugar.

\- Wow se ve más grande ahora que cuando vinimos con nuestra madre - exclamo Reyna mientras Jason le ayudaba a bajar.

\- Tal vez sea porque lo pintaron o algo así- respondió Jason sonriéndole y tendiéndole su mochila mientras Thalia y Perseo sacaban las de ellos tres y le pasaban la suya.

\- Vamos Hylla te acompaño a ver tu horario de clase - le extendió Perseo la mano y ella la tomó junto con su mochila.

\- Yo estaré por allá chicos - señaló Thalia a un grupo de chicas mientras se acomodaba su mochila - Nos vemos en clases Jason - les hizo de la mano a sus hermanos.

\- Thalia parece siempre muy ocupada- comentó Reyna.

\- Es que sus amigas fueron de campamento después que ella y no regresaron sino hasta ayer - dijo Jason encogiéndose de hombros mientras veía a su hermana abrazar a una chica de cabello negro largo y chaqueta plateada.

\- Oh campamento, que hermoso es estar en contacto con la naturaleza- seguía hablando Reyna mientras caminaban al interior del gran edificio imponente que estaba frente a ellos.

\- Lo es - asintió Jason, un rato después estuvieron delante de una puerta color morado, con un cartel que decía "Secretaria" y dentro había un mostrador, detrás una mujer de cabello negro recogido en una coleta de caballo muy bien peinada, estaba poniendo en orden unos papeles, habían también otros estudiantes ahí sentados - Buenos días- saludo Jason amablemente y ella levantó la vista apenas.

\- Buenos días, si vienen por sus horarios o a terminar sus registros de inscripción, tomen asiento y en un momento serán atendidos- dijo con voz monótona.

\- Babette pero que hermosa estas está mañana- saludo Perseo con una espléndida sonrisa y ella se lo quedó mirando.

\- Perseo Grace, un gusto verte de nuevo este año - se fijó bien en el rubio - ¡Oh! Jason disculpa no te había reconocido- se levantó de su asiento- Espérenme un momento y pronto el señor D les atenderá, aunque me parece que ustedes ya tienen todo -

\- No es por nosotros Babette si no por Hylla y Reyna - señaló a las nombradas que sonrieron - hijas de la embajadora de Puerto Rico -

\- Oh, por ellas - les sonrió a las chicas- Pronto las atenderá el señor D no se preocupen - avanzó hacia otra puerta morada que decía Director, desapareció solo un momento antes de volver a salir - Les atenderá ahora - los otros que esperaban estaban por quejarse - También me entrego los horarios - eso evitó las quejas.

\- Bien nosotros esperamos aquí- aseguro Jason mientras las hermanas entraban a la oficina del director.

\- No creo que demoren demasiado- supuso Perseo mientras se sentaba pues los demás alumnos ya estaban recibiendo sus horarios.

En el estacionamiento Orión aparcaba el auto, Belerofonte y Tritón apenas se detuvo bajaron del auto, los gemelos eran un caso aparte, Percy a medida que se iban acercando había empezado a hiperventilar y Teseo intentaba calmarlo frotando su espalda.

\- Tranquilo, no tienes que bajar si no quieres - susurraba suavemente mientras pasaba su mano por la espalda, Percy solo hundió más la cabeza contra su mochila.

\- Baja ya Teseo o llegaran tarde- apresuro Orión - Ya me encargaré yo de él- Teseo asintió y salió del auto- Percy en un momento regreso trata de calmarte- el menor asintió - Vamos - los cuatro comenzaron a caminar.

\- Soy un asco - susurraba ahora solo en el auto el azabache, levantó la cabeza. El estacionamiento estaba casi vacío eso lo calmó un poco, comenzó a ver a su alrededor. Su mirada se detuvo en un par de azabaches de ojos oscuros que venían acompañados de un rubio y una Morena - No pueden ser ellos - bajo la cabeza nuevamente- Estoy equivocado no son ellos... no... hay muchos adolescentes iguales eso es todo - trataba de regular una vez más su respiración, rogando internamente que su hermano regrese pronto.


	12. Capítulo 11: Presentación.

Orión avanzó con sus hermanos a paso apresurado hacia la secretaría de la escuela, no querían que el azabache esté demasiado tiempo solo, además que llegaban tarde. Teseo de vez en cuando apretaba su collar y volteaba a ver por donde habían venido pensando en su gemelo.

\- Él va a estar bien no te preocupes- dijo Belerofonte mientras golpeaba ligeramente su mochila.

\- No dudo que estará bien - respondió- Pero aún así no deja de preocuparme-

\- A todos, pero sabes que así es siempre desde eso - rodó los ojos Tritón mientras se adelantaba y empujaba la puerta que decía secretaria.

\- Muchas gracias- decía una azabache saliendo de la oficina del director junto con una muy parecida a ella.

Perseo se fijó en las personas que venían entrando igual que Jason, el azabache mayor pasó primero, luego el rubio, Hylla se acercó a Perseo y Reyna a Jason.

\- Vamos ya tenemos los horarios- dijo Hylla haciendo a Perseo regresar del trance que tenia hacia la puerta igual que Jason.

\- Si si vamos- logro decir sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, avanzaron hacia la puerta pero esta se abrió antes de que alguno de ellos la tocara casi golpeando a Reyna.

\- Lo siento, no fue mi culpa- se excusó el castaño que había abierto la puerta.

\- Pues deberías abrir con más cuidado las puertas- gruño Reyna acariciando un poco su nariz.

\- Será que algún día pasarás sin incidentes Belerofonte- exclamo Tritón con los brazos cruzados mientras el rubio hablaba con la secretaria.

\- No fue mi culpa - murmuró mientras Reyna pasaba por su lado.

\- Está bien no hay problema- sonreía Perseo pero aún esperaba ver al otro azabache.

\- Eres el de la playa- señaló Tritón frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Los conoces Perseo? - pregunto en voz baja Jason, mientras miraba discretamente al castaño se le hacía conocido.

\- Nos vimos en la playa, si - le sonrió mientras el castaño se ponía a lado de Tritón, el rubio no prestaba atención se limitaba a seguir a la secretaria hasta la oficina del director.

\- ¿Por qué demoran tanto en salir? - abrió la puerta Hylla asomándose.

\- Si, ahora vamos- respondió Jason y le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Perseo, quien parecía tener un duelo de miradas con los chicos frente a él.

\- Si, vamos - asintió y salió detrás de su hermano y las chicas, cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar hacer un recorrido con la mirada por el pasillo buscando al azabache que le faltaba, avanzó unos cuantos pasos y logró ver una cabellera negra antes de girar en una esquina. Sonrió.

\- ¿Dónde está Teseus? - inquirió Tritón notando la falta de este.

\- Él quiso ir al baño por eso tardamos en entrar, ya debe estar por venir- se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba junto con Tritón en las sillas que había, un momento después Teseo entró.

\- ¿Ya están los horarios? - pregunto acercándose a sus hermanos.

\- Orión está adentro pidiéndolos- contestó Tritón- Y seguramente explicando la falta de Perceus - Teseo asintió, después salió Orión.

\- Gracias director- asintió saliendo de la oficina- Gracias Babette - le sonrió a la secretaria que se la devolvió- Bien chicos sus horarios- les entregó una hoja a cada uno - atrás hay un mapa de la escuela con las aulas y eso, se supone que les asignaran a alguien que les muestre la escuela, pero eso será en el receso y ahora los dejo, Percy ya estuvo mucho tiempo solo -

\- Si, ve con él- sonrió de lado Teseo y el mayor golpeo su hombro.

\- Va a estar bien, yo me encargaré de él- el azabache menor asintió y salieron de la secretaría- Que les vaya bien- se despidió de ellos.

\- Empezamos genial, tengo matemáticas a primera hora los lunes - susurro Teseo leyendo su horario.

\- Yo tengo biología - murmuró Belerofonte a su lado mientras caminaban a sus aulas.

\- A mí me toca Historia- Tritón se guardó el horario en el saco.

\- Ahora ¿Dónde estará esa aula? - murmuraba el azabache, los pasillos se veían cada vez más vacíos mientras caminaban.

\- Déjame ver - le Quito la hoja a Teseo y la reviso - Creo que girando aquí- señaló una esquina- Y la mía está más al fondo-

\- La mía está en el siguiente piso, supongo que los veré en el almuerzo- Tritón les hizo de la y se desvió hacia las escaleras.

\- Adiós- se despidieron.

\- Bien, que te vaya bien hermano- dijo Belerofonte adelantándose a su aula - Iré a aguantar burlas - mascullo.

\- Que te vaya bien Bele - logro decir mientras se despedía con la mano se giró un poco.

\- ¡Auch! fíjate por donde and... - comenzó a decir una chica de cabello negro sobando su nariz que Teseo había golpeado pero en cuanto vio el rostro de él se calló.

\- Ah si, perdone bella dama - hizo una reverencia- Es que estaba distraído, aunque con semejante belleza estoy aún más distraído ahora - le sonrió y ella se apartó para luego salir corriendo hacia el fondo- ¿No le agrade? que raro - ladeo la cabeza viendo por donde se había ido la chica, se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta del aula, la maestra ya estaba dentro.

\- Pase alumno, aún faltan cinco minutos para que se le haga tarde - dijo ella mientras veía su reloj el asintió y entró- eres uno de los nuevos ¿verdad? - Jason se lo quedó Mirando entonces si era familia de los que estaban en la secretaria, el azabache que vio ahí era muy parecido a él.

\- Si ese soy yo - respondió sonriendo mucho, una pelirroja sonrió de lado.

\- Preséntate- pidió la maestra haciendo un ademán de que se adelante, las chicas comenzaron a murmurar y a sonreírle.

\- Claro- se aclaró la garganta- Mi nombre es Teseus Jackson- Jason hizo una ligera mueca ese apellido le sonaba de algo.

\- Ese es él de la tienda Jason - Susurro Leo que estaba enfrente de él.

\- Se ve que aceptan a cualquiera- murmuró Reyna viendo con el ceño fruncido al chico que le parecía alguien que daría muchos problemas en la escuela.

\- Tengo dieciséis años y nos mudamos recientemente aquí, tengo cinco hermanos, me gusta el surf, pueden llamarme Teseo o Tes - le guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja que reconoció de la tienda.

\- Muy bien puedes sentarte - dijo la maestra y el busco con la mirada justo había un asiento doble vacío pegado a la pared, fue ahí y se sentó colocando su mochila a un lado dando a entender que no quería acompañante, en el suelo vio algo que llamó su atención y lo recogió guardandolo en su bolsillo.

\- Mi nombre es Hiponoó Belerofonte Jackson- se presentaba delante de la clase de Perseo el castaño, se escucharon unas risitas ante su nombre.

\- Silencio- pidió el maestro mientras Belerofonte respiraba hondo sabía que eso pasaría.

\- Prefiero ser llamado Belerofonte o Bele, tengo diecisiete años, me mudé hace poco con mi familia y me gusta el surf - termino por decir para sin esperar que se lo digan busco un asiento para así huir de esa presentación.

\- ¿Oye ese no es el de la playa? - murmuró Luke detrás de Perseo este asintió viendo al castaño que se sentó solo, poco después la puerta se abrió.

\- Llega tarde Alumna Di Angelo- exclamo el maestro.

\- Si, disculpe la demora - dijo ella se veía que traía el cabello y el rostro mojado, claros indicios de que había ido al baño.

\- Siéntese- le señalo el puesto cerca de Belerofonte y ella abrió mucho los ojos al ver el color de ojos de este se puso pálida pero trató de disimularlo, rápidamente se sentó junto a Phoebe.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - le susurró preocupada, Bianca solo asintió y apartó la vista del castaño.

\- Mi nombre es Tritón Jackson y eso es todo - se presentó el azabache mayor ante su nueva clase, Charles lo vio con interés.

\- Bien siéntese alumno- ordeno el maestro, algunas risitas de parte de las chicas se hacían oír mientras el se sentaba a lado de una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes claros.

En el estacionamiento el azabache menor se había acostado en el asiento esperando el regreso de su hermano mayor preguntándose como les estaría yendo a sus demás hermanos y maldiciendo su ansiedad.

\- Bien, ya dejé a los chicos - Orión abrió el auto y subió, Percy solo suspiró aún acostado en el asiento- ¿Quieres ir a la playa? a esta hora no debe haber demasiada gente y aún falta un rato para que entre a clases - reviso la hora en su celular, el azabache se sentó y asintió.

Pronto salieron con rumbo a la playa, Percy observaba por la ventana. Su maldita ansiedad y los recuerdos le afectaban una vez más, desde aquello siempre era así. Se puso los audífonos intentando olvidar esta mañana y como el miedo le vencía una vez más.

\- Justifique la falta, todo estará bien - Aseguraba su hermano.

Nada está bien desde Aquello pensaba con tristeza mientras veía por la ventana del auto.

Él sabía que su familia hacía todo lo posible porque todo estuviera bien, pero los recuerdos seguían ahí. El miedo estaba ahí. Las pesadillas seguían ahí. Nada sería igual nunca.

\- Bien llegamos - el rubio estacionó el auto y Percy suspiró mirando la playa - Solo estaremos un rato- el azabache asintió mientras se sacaba el saco del uniforme y lo dejaba en el asiento junto con la corbata y la mochila.

Se recogió las batas del pantalón y se sacó las medias y los zapatos, se recogió también las mangas de la camisa. Salió del auto directo al mar bajo la atenta mirada del mayor.

\- ¡En cuanto te llame será porque debemos irnos! - le dijo a los gritos, esperando ser oído. Se sentó en la orilla a ver como su hermano jugaba en el mar, mojando todo el uniforme- Mamá me matará- murmuró al verlo que se tiró totalmente al agua.

El agua limpia.

El agua Purifica y se lleva lo malo del ser.

El rubio estuvo mirándolo por un rato hasta que vio la hora. Aunque ahora tenía un problema y eso era que su hermano estaba empapado de pies a cabeza. Se levantó y caminó a la orilla del mar.

\- ¡Perceus vamos!- llamó haciendo sonar más su voz al poner sus manos como megáfono alrededor de su boca, El azabache pronto le prestó atención y comenzó a nadar hacia él- Eres un desastre y mamá me va a destripar como a los pescados- Percy solo se miraba el uniforme mojado pensando que si mamá va a acabar con nosotros - Vamos -.

Orión camino y Percy lo seguía, se dirigió a una pequeña tienda (la única abierta a esa hora) compró una toalla y una muda de ropa. Se las dio al menor y prestó (alquilo) un baño. Una vez cambiado el menor subieron al auto y partieron de regreso a casa. Todo era tranquilidad hasta que.

Achu.

Ese ligero sonido de parte del menor, presagio problemas para el mayor.

\- No, Percy no - se quejó mientras se detenía ante la luz roja del semáforo. Del asiento posterior se oyó otro ligero Achu. Orión lo vio por el espejo retrovisor - Espero que sea que estén hablando de ti, porque si llegas a enfermar. A mí me matan y a ti te prohíben la playa- Percy lo vio con horror. Eso era por mucho lo peor que podía pasarle. Se limpió la nariz y se puso el saco del uniforme, dejando de estornudar esperando no haber pescado un resfriado.

Orión siguió conduciendo hasta llegar nuevamente a su casa. Estaciono el auto y ambos bajaron, el azabache salió corriendo directamente a su habitación. Pasó por a lado de su madre sin hacer ningún gesto o ademán de saludo, está solo lo vio subir.

\- ¿Por qué tu hermano no traía su uniforme? - pregunto con suspicacia la castaña. Ella ya se había temido que Percy no se quedara a clases, por este motivo no le extrañaba verlo de regreso con el mayor.

\- Eh... se me hace tarde - El rubio dejo rápidamente sobre una silla toda la ropa de su hermano y salió corriendo.

Sally suspiró hondo y revisó la ropa, confirmando sus sospechas. Sus hijos habían estado en la playa. Su hijo menor había nadado (con ropa), miró el reloj y calculando la hora (9:45 am) su hijo había estado alrededor de una hora en el agua (fría).

\- Si se llega a enfermar Orión estará castigado- murmuró para si misma Sally mientras tomaba la ropa y la llevaba a la lavandería.

En el Atlantis High pronto sería hora del almuerzo de los chicos, el día se había ido en presentaciones. Teseo había conversado animadamente con Rachel, la bonita pelirroja que atendía en el bungalow "Whales Splash", Jason por momentos no había dejado de mirarlo. Thalia también lo había observado.

\- ¡Hey! - Leo se había cambiado de puesto debido a que el maestro estaba explicando cosas que le parecían irrelevantes. Así que ahora estaba frente a Thalia y Zoe. Esto llamo la atención de ambas.

\- ¿Qué quieres Leo? - pregunto Thalia bastante aburrida y distraída por el nuevo alumno, que este momento conversaba no solo con Rachel si no también con Katie y Miranda (ganándose miradas asesinas de los Stoll).

\- ¿Viste al nuevo? - arqueo una ceja divertido el latino. Zoe gruñó y rodó los ojos.

\- Y como no verlo Leo, se presentó ante la clase y se la ha pasado platicando con las doncellas- refunfuñando Zoë quien no aprobaba ese comportamiento.

\- Ya te he dicho que dejes de ver esos programas de épocas antiguas, ese lenguaje se te pega - Acuso Thalia haciendo que su amiga le vea mal, pero después solo se encoja de hombros- Y si, todos lo vimos y vemos Leo -

\- Es el chico de tu hermano- sonreía divertido y con un brillo enloquecido en los ojos. Thalia miro al nuevo y luego a su hermano, después a Leo.

\- Imposible Leo - frunció el ceño- Perseo y yo nos topamos con el en la tienda de CDs y según me dijiste "encontraste " al "chico" de mi hermano en la tienda de tus padres- Leo se la quedó mirando.

\- Debes estarlo confundiendo- replicó Leo - Ese es el que vimos en la ferretería, lo sé por el collar- Thalia lo vio confusa y volvió a ver a Teseo, se fijo en su cuello. Efectivamente de ahí colgaba un tridente de color Azul.

\- Pero es el mismo chico de la tienda de CDs- hizo una mueca de molestia. El asunto se estaba tornando extraño.

\- Tal vez al que vieron fue a uno de sus hermanos- indicó el castaño - Después de todo dijo que tenia cinco-.

\- Es verdad- asintió ella. Pronto sonó la campana del receso.

\- Bien alumnos se pueden retirar a la cafetería- dijo el maestro.

\- ¡Siiii! - fue la mayor exclamación que se escuchado por todo el establecimiento educativo. Teseo aprovecho para sacar su celular y revisar sus mensajes y llamadas.

\- Se les recuerda a los estudiantes que después del almuerzo: Todos deben ir al nuevo edificio de actos y piscina cubierta para el discurso de inauguración de este y del inicio de año escolar - anuncio la voz de una mujer por los alto parlantes. Los alumnos comenzaron a caminar fuera de sus aulas.

Por supuesto que las chicas al ver el celular de Teseo no dudaron en darle sus números, él muy encantado los recibió. Jason lo observaba con detenimiento, hasta que una mano en su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Hey! Vamos a la cafetería- dijo Reyna mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

\- Ah lo olvidaba - hablo el maestro cuando algunos ya estaban por salir - Alumnos Grace - Jason y Thalia se levantaron y lo miraron - Deben enseñarles la escuela a los alumnos nuevos, El señor Grace al señor Jackson y la señorita Grace a la alumna nueva. Eso es todo - con esto dicho el maestro marchó.

Los hermanos Grace estaban congelados.

Teseo los miró, al chico lo conocía en especial con el latino en frente de él. Quien le movía una mano delante de los ojos para que lo notara, lo mismo le hacia a la chica de ojos azules.

\- Thalia - Zoe sacudía a su amiga y trataba de sacarla del trance que parecía tener en este momento- Dulce doncella despierta - chasqueó los dedos en su oído.

\- Jason - susurró Reyna - Pensé que tú me mostrarías la escuela - lo quedo mirando el volteo a verla.

\- Pedí hacerlo, lo hablé con Babette- respondió él - No entiendo que pasó- frunció el ceño.

\- ¿A mí porque me metieron en esto? - susurro Thalia bastante incrédula con lo que acababa de pasar, frunció el ceño - Jason arregla esto -

\- Yo no tengo la culpa Thalia- se defendió el viendo a su hermana.

\- Tú eras el que quería ser buen samaritano y enseñar la escuela a Reyna no yo - refutó ella acercándose a él.

\- ¡Dale con todo Thalia! - grito Leo, ganándose la atención de Jason que lo vio entre enojado y dolido.

\- No te pongas de su lado, eres mi amigo - replico viendo al latino que solo sonrió.

\- Lo siento pero si es tu culpa - señaló Leo - El día que llamaste Babette te pregunto "¿los Grace para enseñar la escuela a los nuevos? " dijo los Grace no dijo señor Grace - Jason se quedó helado - Y tú dijiste si Babette-

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en ese momento? - Jason ahora estaba enojado mirando al latino y con las manos tensas.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te quise interrumpir pero dijiste espera que termine la llamada? - se encogió de hombros.

Jason quería estrellar su cabeza contra el escritorio, no podía haber metido a su hermana en esto...

\- Perseo, demonios- farfulló dándose cuenta de que si eran los Grace el también estaba incluido. Teseo se tensó ante ese nombre, era el de su hermano, pero sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. Debía ser alguien más.

\- Si no me la quieres mostrar esta bien - se encogió de hombros tomando su mochila y poniéndosela al hombro - A mis hermanos seguro se las muestran y ellos me dirán indicaciones -

\- Pero no hay porque discutir- dijo Rachel quien se había quedado con otras chicas viendo la escena - Yo te la puedo mostrar Tes -

\- Ven, problema solucionado vamos - estaba por tomar el brazo de Rachel pero Jason se adelantó y lo alejó de ella.

\- No, no, es mi responsabilidad, se las enseñaré a los dos - decidió Jason, mientras Leo le susurraba algo a Thalia en el oído.

\- Hey si tu se la enseñas a Reyna puedes jugarle unas bromas - Thalia sonrió ante lo dicho por Leo y le susurró a Zoë esta solo suspiro y asintió.

\- No te preocupes Jason yo se la enseñaré a Reyna - sonreía Thalia lo más amable que podía para no demostrar lo que ya estaba planeando para Reyna.

\- Pero Jason no hay problema, tú puedes ir con ellas y yo me llevo a Tes - insistió Rachel tomando el brazo de Teseo que solo estaba confundido.

\- Rachel Elizabeth Dare- dijo una voz desde la puerta- Miranda y Katie Gardner, se supone que iban a ayudar al comité para el arreglo del lugar y no las veo allá- reclamo una chica de cabello chocolate mal cortado y ojos caleidoscopios cruzada de brazos - Oh se apuran o aguantarán solas a Drew - se dio media vuelta.

\- Rachel hay que irnos, yo no soporto a Drew - recalco Katie y Miranda asintió.

\- No te preocupes linda náyade, aquí el rubio me mostrara la escuela - Teseo beso su mano y ella muy triste siguió a las otras chicas que ya habían salido.

\- Perseo Grace, usted se encargará de mostrarle la escuela a Hiponoó Jackson- informó el maestro de la hora que tenían los de penúltimo año antes de salir del salón.

\- Genial- mascullo el castaño tomando sus cosas, por alguna razón era con quien menos quería estar, además que había recibido miradas extrañas de parte de la azabache ojinegra que estaba frente a Perseo.

\- Que malo que no seas tú el asignado a mostrarme la escuela - lamento Hylla mientras Perseo besaba su mano.

\- Me disculpo por eso queridísima Hylla, es más ni siquiera estaba informado de que estaba en el comité de información al alumno - expreso él y luego vio al chico castaño. El también había notado las miradas extrañas de Bianca en su dirección y se preguntaba el porqué de estas.

\- Bien, Hylla ¿verdad? - inquirió Phoebe la asignada a mostrarle la escuela a la azabache, esta asintió- Te mostraré la escuela rápido, se supone que estoy en el comité cultural y tengo algunas cosas que hacer -

\- Esta bien vamos - tomo sus cosas y le dio una sonrisa a Perseo. Bianca por su parte no quiso mirar más la escena ni al alumno nuevo y se fue sin decir nada. Hylla siguió a Phoebe.

\- Bien mmm Jackson, vamos te mostraré la escuela - sonrió Perseo y el nombrado bufo tomando sus cosas.

\- Llámame Belerofonte y tenemos que ir por mis hermanos, quede de almorzar con ellos - se adelantó a la salida seguido por el otro.

\- Esta bien iremos por ellos - Perseo estaba pensando que eso era justo lo que quería hacer conocer al resto de Jackson y ver si todo lo que decían sus padres era cierto acerca de esta familia, tomo sus cosas siguiendo al castaño.


	13. Capítulo 12: Receso.

Percy había tenido una mala noche, una mala mañana también y el día no estaba mejorando, ahora estaba solo en su habitación. Su madre se había quedado abajo pero sabia que en algún momento llegaría ahí.

\- Achu - volvió a estornudar- Perfecto, empezamos bien este año lectivo - murmuró limpiando su nariz, se arropó bien con las colchas. Vio su celular en la mesita de noche - Pronto debe ser Receso - estiró la mano y lo tomó.

En el Atlantis High las cosas iban algo complicadas para Jason Graces por un lado Reyna no quería acompañar a Thalia y Teseo estaba esperando aburrido con su mochila junto a la puerta de su salón.

\- Lo siento mucho Reyna pero me lo asignaron a él- intentaba defenderse el rubio.

\- Dijiste que me enseñarías la escuela Jason. Que serías tú - replico la chica - No... tu hermana- miraba a Thalia de arriba abajo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

\- ¡Hey! - llamo la atención de todos Teseo- Si no les molesta, yo me voy a la cafetería- A la puerta se asomó un azabache parecido a Teseo.

\- Vamos Teseus ¿qué te demora tanto? - dijo el mayor viendo a Teseo.

\- Que es Teseo o Tes ¿por qué ponerle el eus? - replicó el azabache menor y notó que su hermano no venía solo - ¿Quienes son tus amigos? - señala al chico Moreno alto y a una chica Blanca de cabello negro que estaba de su mano.

\- ¡Ah! - respondió como si recién recordara que ellos estaban ahí- El es Charles y ella Silena - señala a los chicos y al oír eso Leo sonrió y corrió.

\- ¡Charlie! - Grito el latino mientras se abalanzó al chico grande y este solo suspiro. La chica solo río suavemente.

\- Hola Leo - le sonrió de lado y despeino su cabello - Este es mi hermano, Tritón - señaló al chico - Se parece más a mamá-

\- ¡Oh! - miro de arriba abajo a Leo - Me recuerda a dos - murmuró y vio de reojo a Teseo que solo sonreía.

\- ¿No es el de la tienda? - murmuró Silena a Charles y a Leo.

\- ¿Verdad que sí? - contesto muy sonriente el latino.

\- Chico ¿no te vimos en la ferretería hace unos días? - cuestiono Charles señalando a Teseo y a este se le iluminaron los ojos.

\- Es cierto, ustedes y el rubio que discute, estaban en la ferretería- confirmó el azabache y Tritón los veía con una ceja arqueada.

\- ¿Por eso decías que se te hacia conocido? - inquirió Tritón viendo a Charles y este asintió.

\- Oye rubio - llamó la atención de Jason que se hallaba en una pequeña discusión con Reyna (aún) - Me voy con mi hermano -

\- Teseo, Tritón- llamó otra voz - Pensé que ya estarían en la cafetería- exclamó un castaño por fuera del salón.

\- Charles, Silena, Leo ¿como están? - saludo un azabache atrás del castaño ganándose la atención de todos. Pero el centro la suya momentáneamente sobre el azabache menor - Ustedes deben ser los hermanos de Belerofonte- señaló a los dos azabaches.

\- Tú, justo tú tenías que venir con mi hermano- mascullo el mayor frunciendo el ceño mientras veía a Perseo.

\- Lo siento, alguien al parecer me metió en el comité de información al estudiante - se encogió de hombros, Jason dentro del aula lo escucho. Thalia sonrió y avanzó a la puerta seguida por Zoë.

\- Agradécele a Jason por eso - le sonrió a su hermano asomándose por la puerta y bloqueando la vista que este tenia del azabache menor.

\- Así que es culpa del único rubio - río divertido Perseo y Jason decidió dejar de discutir con Reyna y avanzar ahí.

\- Que sea rubio no tiene nada que ver con este asunto - empujo a su hermana hacia afuera para encarar a su hermano.

\- Eres el único rubio de los tres y el que nos ha metido en este lío- se cruzó de brazos mirando a su hermano. Un celular empezó a sonar. Todos comenzaron a revisar los suyos, excepto los Jackson. Solo Teseo saco el suyo y se alejó del grupo, los demás se lo quedaron viendo.

\- Bueno decidan esto de una vez - dijo irritado Tritón al ver que no llegaban a ninguna parte y todos parecían querer saber quién llamaba a su hermano - Ya deberíamos estar en la cafetería, el receso no es eterno -

\- Él tiene razón, vamos todos a la cafetería de una vez y enseñamos la escuela en grupo, así nadie peleará- decidió Perseo mirando brevemente al azabache menor, aún no había podido confirmar si era el dueño del collar. Pues traía puesto uno azul, además quería preguntarle porque se asustó tanto en la tienda de CDs.

Claro Perseo no era el único que tenia esas preguntas, Jason estaba igual.

\- Bien, si, empezamos el receso hace rato y tu ¿cómo estás? - decía Teseo al celular en voz baja.

\- Creo que me hizo daño tanta agua fría - respondió del otro lado su hermano gemelo - ¿cómo va tu primer día? -

\- Va perfecto - soltó con claro sarcasmo en su voz, desviando su vista hacia donde se hallaban los demás y pudo notar que el azabache de ojos azules lo estaba mirando - oye dime una cosa, el chico ese de la segunda tienda de CDs, ¿estas seguro que Orión parecía conocerlo? -

\- Si, totalmente, dijo algo de que si no podía pasar una tarde sin verlo - respondió Percy sentándose en la cama y jugando con las cobijas.

\- ¿Y me dices que iba con una chica de ojos azules? - seguía cuestionando el azabache mirando el suelo y de soslayo al grupo que ahora se estaba movilizando hacia su dirección.

\- Si, se parecía a él. Tenía un mechón azul eléctrico Achu- se levanto a caminar por la habitación, su madre entro un momento y se detuvo.

\- Pues creo que me acabo de topar con ellos y es el mismo que vi en la playa con los demás - respondió en un murmullo.

\- Vamos Tes - murmuro Tritón tomándolo por los hombros, Teseo solo asintió mientras los seguía pero aún no colgaba. Podía sentir que una mirada o dos no se despegaban de el.

\- Percy, sera mejor que te recuestes - dijo Sally y Teseo alcanzo a oírla. Ella puso una mano sobre la frente de Percy - Estas fresco pero prefiero evitar que te de un resfriado - el azabache asintió a lo dicho por su madre - Si te llegas a enfermar tú y tu hermano estarán castigados - después de eso Teseo escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

\- Espero no estar resfriado Achu... así que ¿es el mismo? - Percy se acostó de nuevo en la cama mientras veía al techo y sobaba su nariz - ¿Qué vas a hacer Teseo? -

\- Lo que se me da mejor, fingir demencia - sonrió de lado mientras entraban en la cafetería, todo el grupo se había movilizado en silencio. El había sido empujado por sus hermanos hacia adelante de todos para que nadie escuchara su conversación así que entro de primero.

La cafetería quedo en silencio cuando los tres hermanos Grace cruzaron la puerta de esta. Perseo hizo un asentimiento de cabeza imperceptible, como haciéndoles entender que podían seguir y pronto todo volvió a ser bullicio.

\- Vamos a sentarnos allá - señalo Perseo hacia una mesa donde ya estaban, Luke y todos sus hermanos.

\- Gracias, pero preferimos algo más apartado - mascullo Tritón, le hizo un gesto a sus hermanos. Aquello no le agrado a Perseo. Empujo a Teseo que aun tenia el celular en la mano y buscaron una mesa pequeña y sola.

\- Teseo cuelga vamos por la comida - dijo Belerofonte y el azabache asintió.

\- Te tengo que colgar ya te contare después - susurro y corto la llamada después de oír un bueno de parte de su hermano.

\- ¿Qué opinas del nuevo? - pregunto Luke sentado junto a Perseo.

\- Que no dará problemas al menos el que esta en nuestro salón - respondió el azabache.

\- Bueno al menos sigo contigo para que me muestres la escuela - Reyna tenia el ceño fruncido, porque Jason no paraba de ver a la mesa donde estaban ahora sentados los tres chicos nuevos - Jason ¿me estas oyendo? -

\- Por su puesto que te escucho - el rubio la vio y le dedico una sonrisa - También estoy feliz de que encontráramos la forma de que te muestre la escuela - Thalia junto a Zoe hacia muecas de asco.

\- Tu hermano no debería de os darle más alientos a la doncella - le decía Zoe a Thalia en un murmullo.

\- Se los da sin darse cuenta - rodó los ojos Thalia tomando una cucharada de su comida.

\- Debería tener mas cuidado con lo que dice entonces - indico la azabache y Thalia asintió.

\- El menor esta en nuestro salón - susurraba la información Connor que estaba sentado delante de Perseo junto con Travis.

\- y ¿como se llama? - eso le intereso a Perseo pues alcanzo a escuchar vagamente su nombre pero no lo había podido confirmar.

\- Teseus, pero dijo que lo llamáramos Teseo o Tes - respondió de mal humor Travis mientras devoraba su sanduche.

\- ¿Por qué esta así? - cuestiono Luke a Connor, este suspiro.

\- Porque desde que llego al salón, Katie solo le ha prestado atención a él - respondió Chris entre risitas, Travis solo se dedicó a seguir comiendo y mirar mal a sus dos hermanos pues Connor también reía.

\- Así que ahora tienes competencia- río con gracia Perseo que los había alcanzado a oír.

\- No es competencia- sentenció Travis cansado de sus risitas y dejando de lado su comida.

\- Claro que no lo es, porque Katie y tu no tienen nada - seguía comiendo tranquilamente Cecil que era un poco menor que ellos e iba a en un grado menor pero igual se sentaba con todos sus hermanos a comer. Travis lo vio mal y se puso de pie.

\- A mí no me gusta Katie - replicó el chico en voz demasiado alta haciendo que algunos volteen a verle.

\- Si, ya y yo soy un semidiós - dijo con claro sarcasmo Connor tomándolo del hombro haciendo que se vuelva a sentar - Termina de comer que estas poniéndote en evidencia - susurro a su oído señalando una de las mesas donde se encontraban reunidas varias chicas entre ellas Katie.

Travis enrojeció pues con su grito había captado la atención de ella y veía en su dirección.

Bianca que había salido del aula antes que Perseo y su grupo, había llegado a la cafetería mucho antes que ellos y cuando los vio entrar un sudor frío comenzó a recorrer por su espalda.

\- Bianca ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto a su lado Phoebe que no hace mucho había llegado junto con Hylla. La azabache asintió, se limpió la boca y se puso de pie.

\- Disculpen debo ir al baño - trato de sonreírles para luego salir de ahí lo más pronto que podía sin ser vista por lo nuevos - No puede ser él, no puede ser - murmuraba mientras evitaba a la gente y trataba de calmar a su atropellado corazón que latía a más no poder.

\- ¡Ey! ten más cuidado - se quejó un rubio cuando ella se estampó contra el mientras salía de la cafetería.

\- Bianca ¿qué te pasó? parece que has visto un Alma de los campos asfódelos- dijo la Morena que venía con el rubio.

\- ¿Dónde está Nico? - logro preguntar ella cuando recupero el aliento.

\- Fue al baño ahora viene - dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño mientras la sostenía de los hombros. Ella seguía temblando ligeramente - Bianca no te ves bien, tal vez deberías ir a la enfermería-

\- Si, tal vez - asintió ella y vio detrás la cafetería y comenzó a alejarse - Vamos por Nico y me acompañan a la enfermería-

\- ¿Por qué debemos ir a la enfermería? - ladeo la cabeza un azabache de ojos negros viendo a la chica - Apenas íbamos a comer - se fijo en el rostro de ella - ¿Que pasó? -

\- No lo sé, pero tú hermana necesita ir a la enfermería Nico - dijo Will y la pelinegra asintió y veía nerviosamente a la cafetería.

\- ¿Que te asusto tanto? - pregunto en tono calmo Hazel viendo como ella parecía tener por algo dentro de la cafetería.

\- Nada. Solo vamonos de aquí, llévame a la enfermería Nico por favor- se aferró al brazo del chico y comenzó a jalarlo lejos de ese lugar el la veía sin entender absolutamente.

\- ¿entendiste algo Haz? - cuestiono el rubio y la chica se lo quedo mirando y luego el camino por donde había desaparecido sus hermanos con tanta rapidez como si hubieran viajado en las sombras.

\- No lo sé pero Bianca tendrá que explicarnos - comenzó a caminar por donde se fueron sus hermanos seguido del rubio.

\- Teseo - llamó la atención el azabache mayor al otro que estaba comiendo, este dejo eso a un lado y lo miro - Me quieres explicar porque esos dos no te despegan la mirada - señaló discretamente a la mesa donde estaban Perseo y Jason con las miradas sobre él, claro que eran disimuladas pero igual ellos podían notarlas.

\- Papá dijo nada de novios por al menos un mes Teseo - recalcó el castaño a su otro lado y el menor le vio ofendido.

\- No son mis novios, el uno es compañero de clase y el otro es el de la playa- se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

\- En esa frase te faltó el aún- indico el mayor de todos y el otro lo vio con enojo.

\- No voy a hacerme novio de ninguno de ellos - se defendió haciendo un puchero.

\- Al menos por un mes - señaló divertido el castaño y el otro lo vio con indignación.

\- Ya dije que no iba a tener más novios - murmuro de mal humor terminando de comer. Sus hermanos si que molestaban con eso era lo único que podía pensar el azabache - Uno besa unos cuantos chicos y ya piensan que por eso va a buscarse novios -

\- No besaste a unos cuantos, fue a media escuela- mascullo el mayor y el otro le sacó la lengua.

\- si, pero solo los besé no salí con ellos - refutó el azabache menor.

\- Si ya y ¿cuando te ibas al cine con ellos? - Teseo tosió ante la pregunta de su hermano Belerofonte.

\- Eso eran salidas de amigos - murmuró algo sonrojado mirando detenidamente su plato ahora vacío. Perseo y Jason se preguntaban de qué hablaban.

\- Si ya, amigos - dijo de forma irónica Tritón poniéndose de pie con la bandeja en la mano.

\- Si amigos- refutó el menor levantándose atrás de él y el castaño les siguió mientras reía. Perseo se percató de esto y terminó de comer lo más rápido que pudo para ir tras ellos pues salieron de la cafetería- ¿No deberíamos esperar a los que nos enseñaran la escuela? -

\- ¿Esperar a tus novios? no gracias- dijo el azabache mayor caminando por el pasillo.

\- Que no son ni serán mis novios - rodó los ojo con cansancio el menor mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo nuevamente.

\- Aún Teseo, te faltó el aún- añadió Belerofonte mientras el otro soltaba un bufido.

\- Bueno y ¿a donde vamos? no conocemos esta escuela Tritón- farfulló Teseo mientras veía el camino y tomaba fotos.

\- Vamos a esa dichosa inauguración de la piscina y salón de actos - respondió el mayor dando la vuelta hacia una salida - Así que no es muy difícil de encontrar- busco algo con la mirada mientras sus hermanos lo alcanzaban - Ahí-

\- ¡Ey! que se supone que nosotros les mostraremos la escuela- dijo una voz a sus espaldas y el mayor soltó un bufido. Se volteó y se topó con Perseo y todos sus seguidores.

\- Solo hay una cosa que deberían mostrarnos y ya la hemos encontrado, gracias - mascullo Tritón y Perseo se lo quedó mirando porque este se había adelantado poniéndose enfrente del azabache menor.

\- Pero bueno que ariscos han resultado los nuevos - dijo Hylla que había estado en el almuerzo con Perseo después de que Bianca haya salido huyendo de la cafetería.

\- Si no quieren que les muestren la escuela no deberían obligarlos - replicó Reyna con los brazos cruzados viendo de arriba abajo a los hermanos Jackson.

\- No es si quieran o no, es nuestro deber - indicó Jason acercándose más a los chicos - Es cierto que lo importante de hoy es el lugar que se va a inaugurar, pero también es importante que les enseñemos el resto de la escuela además de las reglas internas del lugar -

\- Nos bastará con leer el reglamento y ahora queremos irnos lejos de... su grupo- espetó Tritón poniéndose delante del rubio y siendo sostenido por Belerofonte del hombro.

\- Tranquilo, el solo intenta ser amable - murmuro aunque no veía con mucha confianza a Perseo quien no perdía movimiento de Teseo - Pero, chicos. Por ahora queremos estar solo los tres - pidió de forma cordial.

\- Esta bien pero seguiremos con el recorrido mañana- decidió Perseo teniendo un duelo de miradas con Tritón.

\- Cada quien lo hará por su lado - dijo Charles viendo que si lo hacían juntos eso iba terminar muy mal.

\- Seré yo quien le muestre la escuela a Teseo - alzo la mano Thalia y Jason la quedo mirando y parecía que iba a protestar - Lo hablaré con Babette, no creo que Reyna quiera que yo le muestre la escuela, eso ya lo dejo claro - las dos se enviaron miradas de muerte.

\- Me parece mejor- concluyó Tritón dando media vuelta y jalando a Teseo que solo había atendido a todo cuando escuchó su nombre por estar pendiente del celular. Belerofonte los siguió- Ese tipo no me agrada -

\- Ese tipo no me agrada- frunció el ceño Perseo mientras caminaba a metros detrás de los hermanos Jackson.

\- ¿Crees que será un problema? - pregunto Luke colocándose a su lado.

\- No lo sé- contestó el azabache pero sus ojos seguían clavados en el azabache menor que solo caminaba empujado por el mayor.

\- Jason ¿podrías dejar de mirarlo? hasta parece que de verdad quisieras enseñarle la escuela a el más que a mí- se cruzó de brazos Reyna y Jason detuvo su andar.

\- Por supuesto que no es así Reyna, yo de verdad deseo mostrarte la escuela a ti. Eres una buena amiga y quiero que te sientas bienvenida- expreso él y ella hizo una ligera mueca.

\- Pues deberías demostrarlo más- había dolor en su voz pero Jason no lo notó.

\- Perseo ¿por qué tanto interés en el azabache? - cuestiono Hylla en voz baja cerca de él y este suspiro.

\- Quiero entender porque padre no los quiere cerca de nosotros, eso es todo- aseguro él dejando de ver por un momento como ellos entraban al edificio por inaugurar y centraba su atención en la chica - Además siento que hay algo extraño con ellos-

\- Yo no les veo nada extraño- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño. No entendía el interés de él hacia esa familia.

\- Lo extraño es que te confundan con Percy siendo que sus aptitudes son distintas ahora - decía Belerofonte mientras aceptaba un banderín de una de las chicas cerca de las gradas del lugar a inaugurar.

\- Pues es que no trataron con ninguno, solo nos han visto y ... gracias linda - Teseo le sonrió y guiñó un ojo a la chica que suspiró encantada. Tritón rodó los ojos y una vez más lo jalo - Ey solo era amable-

\- Y esa amabilidad es la que te llevó a esa peleas de faldas en la otra escuela- farfulló el mayor sentándose y sentándolo a su lado.

\- Eso no fue mi culpa, además todo se arregló - se encogió de hombros mientras Belerofonte se sentaba a su otro lado.

\- Claro no era tu culpa que ellas no entendieran que ya habías cortado con ellas cuando salías con una nueva- se cruzó de brazos el castaño y el otro resoplo.

\- Es inútil hablar con ustedes - susurro pegando su vista de nuevo en el celular.

**_N/A: Disculpen los errores y horrores del capítulo, espero le guste._**


	14. Capítulo 13: Inauguración.

Era una nueva mañana para un gran hombre que se sentía orgulloso de todos lo que había logrado en su vida, tres hermosos hijos, una esposa cariñosa que lo amaba, ser el director de una prestigiosa escuela. Llevar a dicha escuela a un rango aún más alto del que tenia cuando tomo el cargo. Dioniso Krasí no podía pedir nada mas en esta vida. Estaba sentado en su cómoda silla tras su gran escritorio de color café con un traje sobrio de color vino.

\- Así este es el expediente del nuevo que no llego - dijo revisando uno de los expedientes de sus preciados alumnos y dejándolo sobre el escritorio. Por supuesto el no se encontraba completamente solo al mando de toda esta institución ahí frente a el estaba su mano derecha. Mentor y gran amigo Quiron.

\- Así es señor D - asintió el hombre de espesa barba, tomado entre sus manos una vez mas el expediente que él había entregado al director.

\- No me sorprende con el historial que tiene - comenzó a ponerse de pie mientras arreglaba las mangas de su traje. El señor D como solían llamarle todos en la institución era una persona sumamente ocupada - Espero que sepas hacerte cargo de el Quiron, no quiero nada manche el nombre de esta noble institución -acomodo las solapas de su traje.

\- Lo haré en cuanto el aparezca señor D, aunque me agradaría conversar mas con su madre acerca de los problemas del chico - respondió cordialmente el hombre mientras retrocedía su silla de ruedas observando al hombre de traje que cruzaba en dirección a la puerta de salida que se encontraba a sus espaldas en ese momento.

\- Si, si, la madre ha solicitado también una cita contigo. Lo más seguro es que la veas pronto - el director desestimo el tema con una mano y rodó los ojos mientras abría la puerta y salia de la oficina seguido por el hombre en silla de ruedas.

\- Me gustaría que fuera a mas tardar mañana señor D - dijo Quiron mientras seguía al hombre hasta la secretaria donde se encontraba una chica con el cabello recogido en una coleta, reunida con lo que parecían ser estudiantes.

\- Si, si Beatriz - llamo el hombre de traje haciendo que ella deje de atender a las chicas y preste toda su atención a el - El maestro Quirón solicita que una representante sea citada inmediatamente a las instalaciones del Atlantis High -

\- Si señor D en este instante la hago, solo dígame a quien debo citar - respondió la chica muy complacida. Ella amaba con adoración al nuevo director, ni siquiera le importaba que cada que la llamara errara en su nombre. Se sentó correctamente delante de su computadora mientras las chicas de hace un momento salieron dejándolos a los tres solos.

\- Ah como era... Silvia Jhonson - contesto el hombre de traje viendo al otro. Este inspiro con fuerza. El director tenia una manía con cambiar de nombre a las personas.

\- Sally Jackson, Babette - respondió Quiron y la chica asintió comenzando a escribir en la computadora. El director se acomodo el traje y la corbata.

\- Cuando termines Berenice ve a buscarnos en el edificio a inaugurarce - comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia la puerta de salida seguido por el hombre en silla de ruedas.

\- Si señor D - respondió ella con una brillante sonrisa. Los hombres iban por los pasillos tranquilamente con dirección hacia el nuevo edificio que se iba a inaugurar.

\- Míralo es una obra maestra - se jactaba el señor D viendo el gran edificio y a los alumnos que iban entrando a este - Dime que la prensa ya llego -

\- Solo están esperando su orden para poder pasar a las nuevas instalaciones. Los alumnos también están informados que deben estar ahí señor D - asintió Quiron mirando a un grupo de estudiantes bastante grande que estaba entrando en la edificación. Pero dos de ellos se separaron del grupo.

\- Entonces vamos a dárselas - dijo por ultimo el director de la institución comenzando a caminar nuevamente.

\- Señor D, espere - trato de advertir lo que había visto.

\- No es bueno que esperen Quirón, hay que apresurarse - sonreía de oreja a oreja el director mientras avanzaba mas rápido hacia donde estaba una carpa de color naranja. En esta estaban sentados de forma muy ordenada muchos periodistas y carmarógrafos. Quirón suspiro solo esperaba estar errado acerca de lo que fueran a realizar aquellos chicos alejándose de ahí.

\- ¿Estas seguro de esto? - murmuraba un castaño a otro muy parecido a él.

\- por supuesto - sonreía de forma traviesa el otro.

\- ¿Y si no funciona? - comenzó a dar golpecitos al mando a control remoto que se encontraba en su mano.

\- Funcionara. Leo lo aseguro - respondió con confianza el castaño.

\- Chicos ya casi llega el director - informo otro castaño de cabello mas oscuro llegando al lugar donde se hallaban. Estaba detrás del edificio a inaugurarse observando los grande ventanales.

\- Gracias por decirnos Chris - sonrió el chico que sostenía el mando. Lo encendió y frente a ellos un pequeño aparato comenzó a tomar altura - Pon el cargamento Travis -

\- Por supuesto co-capitán - saco de sus bolsillos algunos frascos y fundas, los coloco en las pequeñas manecillas que sobresalían del aparato - Déjame acomodar esto - movió una pequeña cámara que tenia el aparato.

\- Chris anda ver si Cecil ya esta en posición - el mayor hizo un ademan de saludo militar y salio corriendo de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo. Pronto estuvo dentro del edificio.

\- Vamos a iniciar el año - sonrió de lado el castaño mas alto, mirando como el aparato estaba cada vez mas y mas alto hasta que llego a la altura de los ventanales - Vamos Cecil -

\- ¡Ahí esta! ¡ahí esta! - festejo el otro castaño mirando su mando que tenia una pequeña pantalla donde ahora un castaño pelirrojo le saludaba y enfocando la cámara hacia donde se podía ver que estaban ingresando el director junto con mas personas.

\- Y para mi es un gran honor tenerlos aquí hoy - sonreía complacido el señor D - Pero sera mejor que vean ustedes mismos las modernas instalaciones con las que cuenta ahora la institución - les hizo un ademan para que avanzara dentro del nuevo edificio que estaba adornado con globos de color naranja y morados.

\- Teseo ya deja ese celular - mascullaba el azabache mayor cansado de que el otro no despegara la vista de ahí.

\- No es mi culpa, esta más entretenido que esto - bufo el menor sin despegar la vista de su celular. La verdad el se estaba sintiendo observado y esa era la razón por la que prefería estar pegado al celular. Estaba decidido a no buscar una novia o novio (como decía su familia que el hacia) al menos por un mes o dos. Aunque la verdad no quería mas de eso - porque soy tan lindo - se "lamentaba" por lo bajo mientras enviaba las fotos que había tomando a su gemelo.

\- ¿A que hora empieza esto? - Belerofonte comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro inquieto y el mayor de todos tres rodó los ojos.

\- Lo que me faltaba, ¿También te vas a poner igual que él? - se quejo y el castaño se lo quedo mirando un momento mientras sus manos estaban jugando con una cuerda (salida de quien sabe donde).

\- Sabes que no podemos estar demasiado tiempo sentados - replicó mirando mal a su hermano y este se fijo en la cuerda que sujetaba entre sus manos.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado eso? - señalo la cuerda y el otro vio a sus manos un instante y luego a el.

\- No sé, me la dio Teseo - se encogió de hombros mientras el nombrado ni prestaba atención a lo que hacían o decían solo miraba su celular y se había colocado los audífonos.

\- Teseo ¿de dónde sacaste la cuerda? - frunció el ceño sacandole un audífono para que le tome atención. El azabache lo miro sin entender mucho. El mayor señalo la cuerda que sostenía el otro.

\- ¿Ah? ¿eso? - le quito la cuerda al castaño y de su bolsillo saco unos cables que tenían una cinta que decía no arranar - Venía con esto - respondió muy sonriente y el otro lo veía extrañado y confundido.

\- ¿Dónde hallaste eso y eso ? - el azabache menor miro hacia arriba como intentando recordar. Por el lado del mayor paso corriendo un castaño y el azabache menor lo vio.

\- Se les cayo a los hermanos de él - señalo al chico que corría escaleras arriba a juntarse con un chico menor que el de cabello castaño rojizo. Al voltearse pudo notar que era el azabache ojiazul y el rubio hermano de este quienes no le despegaban la vista de encima.

\- Debiste devolvérselos - frunció el ceño aun mas y le quito lo que el otro tenia en la mano haciendo que le preste atención - Dice no arrancar - leyó y dio una mirada a donde se encontraba Perseo y su grupo sentados que era detrás de ellos a unos cuantos asientos de distancia. Volvió su vista a Teseo que otro vez estaba en el celular - ¿A cuál de ellos se le cayo? -

\- No están ahí sentados - se encogió de hombros sin dejar de ver la pantalla del celular donde veía una película que tenia descargada - Ni siquiera han entrado -

\- ¡Buenos días queridos estudiantes de Atlantis High! - saludo animadamente un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años con un traje color vino muy elegante desde un podio colocado frente a las gradas. Atrás de él habían tres chicos dos rubios con ojos morados exactamente iguales y uno de cabello negro con ojos color caramelo algo parecidos a él más que nada el ultimo - Yo su director Dioniso o como ustedes me llaman cariñosamente señor D - comenzó a dar un discurso. Los de la prensa se habían sentado en sillas que estaban delante de las gradas de los estudiantes.

\- Mira que bonito avión - señalo Teseo no prestando atención al discurso.

\- ¿Que llevara en esas fundas y globos? - pregunto Belerofonte también mirándolo mientras los demás estudiantes ponían atención al discurso del director.

\- No lo sé pero creo que se dirige hacia allá - señalo hacia el director que seguía afanado sonriendo y dando su discurso sobre lo mucho que había cambiado la escuela y las reformas que esta tenia.

\- Mira ahí va otro - señalo el castaño. Y era verdad había otro de esos "aviones" que sobrevolaba por el lugar.

\- Se podrían callar intento oír - Tritón viro el rostro para ver a sus hermanos y poder regañarles pero estos simplemente seguían mirando los aviones - ¿Qué miran? - le intereso y busco con la mirada lo que sus hermanos observaban - Esos aviones están raros - se sentó bien tratando de enfocar su vista.

\- Luke ¿dónde están tus hermanos? - pregunto Perseo sin apartar la vista del azabache menor que tenia toda su atención aunque fingía que la tenia puesta en el director.

\- Creo que dijeron que iban al baño - dijo con desconfianza el rubio mirando a todos lados dándose cuenta que no había ninguno de los cuatro a su alrededor - Demonios - fijo su vista arriba de las gradas donde encontró a dos de ellos "escondidos" detrás de los últimos asientos que estaban desocupados y luego su mirada fue hacia donde ellos veían.

\- Oh santísima...- comenzó a decir Jason que había estado prestando atención al discurso del director a medias y fijo sus ojos un poco mas arriba uno de esos "aviones" sobrevoló la cabeza del director.

\- Y es por eso que hoy inauguramos... - decía el señor D y Quirón al igual que unos otros fijo su vista en el aparato que sobrevolaba su cabeza.

\- Señor D - trato de advertir el hombre en sillas de ruedas pero el otro no presto atención.

\- Este edificio con piscina cubi...- no termino la frase que la primera bolsa cayo al suelo dejando un olor fétido por todo el lugar y pronto a esta les siguieron más. Los de la prensa comenzaron a huir aterrados. Caían bombas fétidas, de pintura y otras llenas de líquidos extraños sobre ellos.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Que divertido! - exclamó el azabache menor sonriendo y al mayor le dio un mal presentimiento el hecho de este atentado y los cables.

\- Esos chicos no están aquí...- comenzó a pensar, miro arriba ahí estaba el castaño de antes con el castaño rojizo que ahora se habían sentado junto al rubio su hermano que los veía mal mientras agachaban la cabeza - Los cables... - vio su mano - Algo les va a salir mal- murmuro mientras sus hermanos reían por como corría la gente de ahí abajo.

\- Por favor alumnos abandonen el edificio - hablo por el micrófono Quirón - Háganlo con cuidado no corran - Los estudiantes comenzaron a salir del lugar.

\- Esto esta divertido - decía Teseo grabando todo mientras Tritón lo jalaba de la mochila.

\- No lo es - replico el mayor y tomo a su otro hermano que también grababa y sonreía viendo el gran desastre.

\- Vamos - apresuro Perseo a Luke quien seguía regañando a sus dos hermanos.

\- Ten cuidado Reyna - decía Jason mientras le ayudaba a bajar los escalones.

\- Gracias - dijo ella pero pronto casi cae debido a que Thalia paso rápido junto a ella.

\- ¿Por que se escucha tanta bulla? - decía Will que se encaminaba hacia el edificio que iban a inaugurar junto con Nico, una nerviosa Bianca y Hazel.

\- No lo se pero sera mejor que no vayamos ahí - trataba de convencerlos la azabache jalonenando el brazo de Nico y Hazel.

\- Bianca la doctora dijo que estas bien y además debemos estar dentro sabes que cuenta como la asistencia del resto del día - gruño el azabache safandose del agarre de ella.

\- Además que quedamos de vernos con Lou no la podemos dejar sola - señalo Will - Y Frank dijo que llegaría para la inauguración -

\- Si ya lo se - respondió ella respirando hondo - Además quedamos que hablaríamos de lo de la práctica también, lo se Solace - le gruño al rubio. Bastante molesta por no poder convencerlos de irse de ahí.

\- Entonces explícanos tu afán de no querer ir ahí - cuestiono Will con los brazos cruzados viendo a la chica y esta lo veía también casi se podía sentir la electricidad entre sus miradas.

\- Solo no qui... - se le corto la respiración cuando vio al grupo de chicos que salían del edificio.

\- ¿Qué tu no que? - dijo Nico y giro el rostro a ver que es lo que ella miraba. Venia un azabache de ojos verde mar arrastrando a otro parecido y a un castaño. Quien capto toda su atención fue el azabache que era arrastrado y parecía quejarse mientras era jaloneado por el otro - No... no puede - balbuceo Nico poniéndose pálido.

\- Nico ¿Qué te pasa? - inquirió Hazel tomándolo del brazo y Nico se dejo caer al suelo.

\- Sombritas - Will corrió a su lado y se sentó. Bianca cayo al suelo detrás de Nico y lo abrazo por la espalda.

\- Es él... es él - la voz de Nico era temblorosa tratando de retroceder mientras Bianca cubrió sus ojos con sus manos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién es que? - cuestiono Will sin entender vio a Hazel buscando explicación pero ella parecía tan perdida como él.

\- No, no, no es el Nico, no es el, no puede -murmuraba Bianca a su oído. De pronto del interior del edificio se escucho una explosión.

\- Les dije que no los arrancaran o jalaran - se quejaba el latino que había llegado a las afueras del edificio junto con los demás. Sostenía un mando en su mano y en la parte de atrás se veía que le faltaban algunos cables.

\- No nos dimos cuenta - dijeron al mismo tiempo Travis y Connor con la cabeza agachada. Luke les dio un coscorrón a cada uno.

\- Como el director se de cuenta el lió que se va a armar - murmuraba Jason muy preocupado, solamente estaban Leo, Perseo, Thalia, Luke, Travis, Connor y el, ahí reunidos. Se habían separado del resto mientras salían del edificio.

\- Y dímelo a mi ¿Que le voy a decir a Papá y a mamá? díganme - espeto el rubio mirando con furia a sus hermanos y estos solo bajaban mas la cabeza - Si los expulsan no habrá escuela que los acepte con ese historial -paso sus manos por la cara con frustración.

\- Leo ¿como pudiste prestarles eso? - cuestionaba Jason mirando mal a su amigo que solo sonreía inocente.

\- Ellos dijeron que solo los probarían - se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba el mando y comenzaba a revisarlo - Deben encontrar los cables que faltan - murmuraba - Me costaron mucho como para perderlos -

\- No te preocupes Luke - tranquilizo Perseo poniendo una mano en su hombro - El director no les hará nada a ellos -

\- ¿Como puedes estar tan seguro? - miro incrédulo al azabache y este solo sonrió de lado.

\- Yo me encargo de eso - respondió con simpleza - Además tampoco es como que vayan a descubrir que fueron ellos - se metió las manos al bolsillo y por alguna razón Luke le creía y los otros dos igual así que se relajaron un poco - Ahora vamos ya nos hemos perdido demasiado, si tardamos más si sospecharan - todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar tras el.

-Voy a llamar a casa, a ver si mamá nos puede venir a ver - sugirió el azabache mayor mientras caminaba con sus hermanos hacia el edificio de las aulas de clases y sacaba su celular.

\- Mamá no está en casa - dijo Teseo mirando su celular- Percy dice que tuvo que salir a la escuela de Tyson, al parecer hoy salía temprano-

\- Perfecto atrapados en la escuela- mascullo Belerofonte arrimándose a una de las paredes del pasillo.

\- Orión recién debió empezar clases - murmuró el mayor viendo el celular- No hay nadie más que conozcamos-

\- Le puedo decir a Rachel que nos ayude - dijo Teseo sonriendo, sus hermanos se vieron entre sí.

\- No - dijeron al mismo tiempo.

\- Mamá no te quiere cerca de esa chica y es por algo Teseo- señaló Tritón que si notó las miradas de muerte que su madre le dedicó en la tienda a la pelirroja.

\- Pues no tenemos a quien más decirle - hizo un mohín el azabache menor.

\- Atención estudiantes del Atlantis High, se les pide que por favor regresen a sus salones de clase. Hasta nueva orden - Anuncio una voz femenina a través del sistema de audio de la escuela.

\- Bueno por ahora a los salones, cuando nos envíen a casa ya veremos como irnos - suspiro el mayor de los tres y los otros dos asintieron.

\- Deberías deshacerte de eso Tes - indicó Belerofonte señalando el bolsillo donde el otro había Guardado los cables.

\- ¿Ah?... sí- reaccionó y se llevó la mano al bolsillo- Ahora que los vea se los devolveré- asintió el azabache menor.

\- Ten cuidado con ellos, no quiero que sean tus nuevos mejores amigos- farfulló el mayor mientras se iba a las escaleras más cercanas.

\- Podrían serlo - susurro el azabache sonriendo y el castaño lo escucho solo negó con la cabeza mientras avanzaba a su aula. Teseo comenzó a caminar hacia la suya.

\- ¡Hey! - saludo alguien a uno de sus lados, el volteo a verlo se trataba del azabache ojiazul que le sonreía.

\- Hola - saludo con la mano hora de fingir demencia pensó.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - se acercó más al chico.

\- Yo perfecto ¿no me ves? - sonrió de lado - y ¿tú quién eres? - ladeo la cabeza.

\- Soy compañero de tu hermano el castaño. Y nos vimos en la playa - las manos de Perseo estaban en sus bolsillos. Teseo hizo como si intentara recordar - También nos vimos en la tienda de CDs del centro comercial-

\- No... no te recuerdo, ahora debo ir a mi salón y... creo que ella te busca- señaló a las espaldas de Perseo quien ahora le veía con el ceño levemente fruncido - Adiós- se despidió y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

\- Así que no me recuerdas - murmuró Perseo viendo al azabache desaparecer por el pasillo.

\- Perseo, vamos - dijo una azabache acercándose a él y este asintió sonriendo y tomando su mano para ir al salón. Aunque el hecho de que el azabache no le recordara rondaba su mente.


	15. Capítulo 14: Extraños 1

Orión acababa de dejar a su hermano en casa y estaba rogando internamente que no se haya enfermado o pasarían una buena temporada castigados. Sí a pesar de tener veinte años aún podía ser castigado por la castaña que el llamaba madre. Aparco el auto en el estacionamiento y bajo de él, guardando la llave en el bolsillo y sosteniendo unos cuadernos y un bolígrafo en su mano. A uno de sus lados se estacionó un Maserati de color rojo.

\- Deja de decir horribles Haikus - rodaba los ojos la chica pelirroja que iba a su lado mientras bajaba del auto.

\- Pero si me quedo genial, ¿Verdad que sí Jacy? - decía el rubio que iba al volante a un castaño que estaba sentado atrás.

\- Claro que sí amor, pero en la última estrofa te faltaba una sílaba- señaló antes de adelantarse y darle un beso en la mejilla. El rubio puso una sonrisa de tonto, el otro bajo del auto.

\- Baja ya o también llegarás tarde Apolo - espetó la pelirroja. El rubio de ojos verde mar se había quedado mirándolos mientras bajaban del auto.

\- Si nos sacas una foto te durará más- río ligeramente el castaño que ahora estaba junto a la pelirroja. La chica simplemente se le había quedado viendo al rubio.

\- Hola de nuevo - saludo amablemente el de ojos verde mar a la chica y ella frunció el ceño.

\- Hola y adiós- fue todo lo que dijo antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar en dirección al edificio principal.

\- Eso no es amable Arty - farfulló el rubio poniéndose a lado del castaño viendo por donde se había ido su melliza.

\- Sabes que no le gustan los extraños- dijo el castaño viendo de arriba abajo al chico - Aunque si por lo menos te dijo Hola, debe conocerte de algo -.

\- Eres el que la ayudó cuando casi cae de las escaleras aquí el otro día- chasqueó los dedos el rubio, que había estado callado tratando de recordar de donde le sonaba el rostro del joven.

\- Si ese fui yo - Orión rascó un poco su cabeza y trató de sonreír. No sabia porque pero se sentía raro con estos chicos, el uno era prácticamente como el sol que deslumbraba al hablar, el otro parecía más tranquilo pero igual de extraño que el primero.

\- Ya deberíamos irnos - resolvió el castaño mirando su reloj - Llegaremos tarde a clases si seguimos aquí -

\- Es cierto no puedo llegar tarde a clases, las chicas me necesitan- sonrió mostrando sus blancos y perlado dientes. El castaño rodó los ojos.

\- Ellas no necesitan de tus galantería amor - comenzó a caminar el castaño.

\- Ellas necesitan de mi genialidad y lo sé- respondió el rubio muy quitado de la pena siguiendo al otro. Orión se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia al edificio principal.

Una vez dentro del edificio comenzó a revisar el que seria su horario y el mapa de las aulas que había pedido en administración en días anteriores.

\- Por aquí - murmuraba mientras veía las aulas - Aquí - sonrió al por fin encontrarla. Adentro del aula si había algo que no espero encontrar, la chica pelirroja del estacionamientos estaba ahí sentada esperando al maestro al verlo entrar frunció el ceño. El sólo sonrió mas y se sentó algo cerca de ella.

Artemisa no estaba teniendo una buena mañana. Primero su hermano mellizo había tomado la ruta mas larga para llegar a la universidad ¿Por qué? porque deseaba ver el mar antes de llegar ahí. Excelente razón ¿no?, segundo habían tenido que ir por su novio y traerlo con ellos. Esta parte no le molesto para nada, de todos los novios y novias que había tenido su hermano (Porque el no discriminaba en género) era el que más le agradaba. La razón principal de esto era porque su hermano parecía verdaderamente enamorado de él. Porque por mas que coqueteara y fuera "él" con los demás, hasta ahora no había ni pensando en salir con alguien más (lo que solía pasar con sus novios y novias anteriores).

Además Jacinto sabia como controlarlo de alguna manera.

Jacinto era del agrado de Artemisa aunque fuera un chico, a quienes ella odiaba (culpa de su padre). Tercero y último ese chico rubio con ojos verde mar con el que parecía destinada a toparse en cada lugar, estaba sentado a dos puesto de ella. ¿Es que el mundo la odiaba? tal vez era así. Hundió su cabeza en su cuaderno dispuesta a solo prestar atención a la clase y no recordar que no había podido olvidar aquellos ojos en todos estos días.

\- Estúpido cerebro - mascullaba con frustración porque involuntariamente sus ojos viajaban hacia el chico una y otra vez. Sacudió la cabeza y trato de centrarse en el libro de texto que había traído hasta que el maestro llegara.

\- Buenos días alumnos - saludo un hombre de unos treinta y pico de años con barba negra y espesa entrando en la sala, llevaba un traje azul marino y unos lentes. Las clases comenzaron pero Artemisa seguía mirando de vez en cuando al rubio.

\- No voy a caer - se dijo así misma en un susurro mientras trataba de prestar toda su atención a lo que decía el maestro.

\- Entonces el grupo de las Pteriodophytas comprende plantas vasculares que se reproducen sólo por esporas, ya que carecen de semillas, flores y frutos... - el profesor explicaba la clase pero la atención de cierto rubio se debatía entre el maestro y unos hermosos ojos plateados.

\- Concéntrate Orión- se decía así mismo pero por más que se lo repitiera, sus ojos no acababan la orden. Respiro profundo e hizo todo lo que pudo para centrarse hasta que lo consiguió.

Artemisa también lo consiguió por muy poco pues sus ojos fueron nuevamente hacia él. Sacudió la cabeza, tal vez era que se sentía culpable por no agradecer que la salvara del balón en la tienda. Sí lo más probable es que fuera eso y por eso se la pasaba mirándole. Trato de olvidar el asunto.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente para el azabache menor de ojos verde mar que no paraba de mirar el celular una y otra vez, sabía que pronto darían el anuncio de que debían ir a casa temprano. Pero ahí estaba el problema, no tenían quien los llevara a casa.

\- Dame una respuesta Percy - murmuraba mientras veía la pantalla y refrescaba los mensajes cada cinco segundos. Hasta que llegó un mensaje, se apresuró a leerlo y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro - Bien - hizo un gesto de victoria con su brazo.

\- Teseo- le llamo Rachel, de hecho había estado tratando de llamar su atención hace un buen rato pero el la había ignorado totalmente- Por fin sueltas ese celular- festejó ella con una sonrisa divertida, recostándose levemente sobre la mesa de él.

\- Lo siento bella Náyade - el acarició su mejilla con su mano izquierda- Pero estaba esperando noticias importantes de casa -

\- ¿Qué noticias? - pregunto ella intentando sentarse en el asiento vacío que había a lado de él.

\- Pues viendo quién nos va a recoger- el se movió al asiento vacío impidiendo que ella se sentara pues su maleta la tenia el sobre sus piernas y no en el asiento.

\- Yo te dije que bien podía guiarlos yo - hizo un puchero y el sonrió besando su mano.

\- Se que serías la guía más hermosa mi bella náyade pero... - volvió a besar su mano - Mis hermanos prefieren que mi madre nos recoja -

\- Está bien- musitó ella haciendo un mohín y el río ligeramente. Todo esto sucedía antes los ojos de los demás.

\- Que descaro de parte de ella y que desfachatez la de él- mascullaba Reyna más para si misma que para alguien más.

\- Rachel siempre es amable con todos Reyna - dijo el rubio que estaba a su lado - es una buena amiga-

\- ¿También es tu amiga? - arqueo una ceja Reyna viendo al rubio. Este se la miró extrañado por el tono que usó.

\- Si, es mi amiga - respondió y ella suspiró volteándose. Teseo se levantó de su asiento y volteó hacia atrás. Jason frunció el ceño porque parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada.

\- ¡Hey! - Teseo llamó la atención de un par de castaños. Estos voltearon y le vieron extrañados, el más alto tenia el ceño fruncido y el otro una ceja arqueada - Creo que esto es suyo - se acercó más a ellos para que nadie viera lo que les entregaba mientras ellos abrían mucho los ojos - Lo encontré por mi banca en clase de Mate - se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la salida.

\- Son los cables - susurro el castaño más bajo al otro con los cables y la cuerda ya guardados en su bolsillo.

\- hay que dárselos a Leo - susurró de vuelta el castaño más alto comenzó a caminar hasta el latino que se hallaba escondido en una esquina del salón tratando de reparar el control y pensando como recuperar sus aviones. Jason les veía con detenimiento, no entendía que tenia que hablar el nuevo con los Stoll y ahora que tenían que hablar estos con Leo. Para acabar esto el pelinegro salió del salón.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - murmuró el rubio tratando de disimular el interés que le causaba el chico.

\- Vamos Nico hay que salir de Aquí- se expresaba el rubio mientras intentaba que su novio se ponga de pie y la chica Morena intentaba lo mismo con la otra azabache.

\- No puede ser él - seguía murmurando el azabache como lo llevaba haciendo desde hace minutos sin tener expectativas de levantarse.

\- No debe ser él- susurraba igual su hermana.

\- Vamos hay que irnos - trataba de pararlos la pequeña Morena tomándolos por las manos- Vamos chicos cooperen -

\- ¡Hazel! - llamo una voz delante de ella, la chica alzó la vista y trató de sonreír a quien venía a su encuentro- ¿Qué les pasa? - pregunto el chico cuando estuvo cerca de ellos, señalando a los azabaches en el suelo que solo veían un punto muerto mientras parecían en un trance de negación.

\- Algo los asustó- respondió el rubio por fin consiguiendo que su novio se ponga de pie.

\- ¿Qué pasó en la inauguración? ¿Por qué todos están en las aulas o los pasillos? - pregunto otra voz acercándose a donde ellos estaban.

\- Alguien jugó una broma pesada- contestó la Morena consiguiendo con mucho esfuerzo y ayuda del primer chico que se acercó levantar a la azabache.

\- ¿Y a estos que les dio? Parecen más zombies de lo normal- sonrió de lado viendo a los dos azabaches que estaban blancos como el papel.

\- Al parecer vieron algo que les asustó- respondió el chico que había llegado primero.

\- Pues vaya que debió ser malo - hizo una mueca la chica.

\- ¿Nos ayudas a llevarlos a la enfermería Frank? - pidió la Morena de ojos dorados y él sonrió.

\- Claro que sí Hazel - La chica que llegó después rodó los ojos - ¿Clarisse nos ayudas? - pidió a ella.

\- Esta bien - farfulló mientras ayudaba al rubio con el azabache.

\- Gracias- murmuró el rubio ayudando aunque más era la castaña pelirroja quien cargaba al otro chico.

\- Quiero a los culpables de esto - farfullaba el señor D quien se encontraba en la dirección reunido con Quirón.

\- Fueron solo un juego de chicos Señor D - trataba de tranquilizarlo pero el director no dejaba de dar vueltas por la oficina.

\- No les defiendas, atacaron a la prensa - refutó golpeando con las palmas de las manos el escritorio- ¿Sabes lo que va a costar callarlos? ¿sabes cuántas demandas nos pueden poner ? -

\- Cálmese señor D, ya hablé con la prensa. Me aseguré que no dirán nada - contestó con una sonrisa sincera el hombre en silla de ruedas.

\- ¿Qué acaso has manipulado alguna especie de niebla mágica para convencerlos? - dijo el director con un tono irónico y el otro sonrió de lado.

\- No, pero tengo mis métodos y conozco a todos los periodistas así que no habrá problema- seguía sonriendo. La puerta de la oficina se abrió.

\- Disculpen señores la interrupción - entro a la oficina la asistente del director Babette. Dioniso se sentó en su silla y le hizo un ademán de que siga - Llame a la señora Jackson y ella dijo que podía venir hoy mismo -

\- Gracias Babette- asintió Quirón.

\- De nada señor sub director- sonrió ella - Ah y dijo que posiblemente traiga al chico con ella al menos hasta el estacionamiento - diciendo esto último salió de la oficina dejando nuevamente a los dos solos.

\- Es bueno que ella se preocupe por el chico - el director se levantó de su asiento - Iré a ver al resto de docentes que ya me deben estar esperando en la sala de reuniones-

\- Iré entonces a dar el anuncio de que se pueden ir a casa - dijo Quirón dándole la vuelta a su silla de ruedas y saliendo de la oficina detrás de él.

\- Lo lamento mi querida Hylla, saldré un momento a ver si Babette ya sabe algo de si nos vamos a ir a casa temprano o no, debido a la broma - dijo Perseo levantándose de su asiento y besando su mano ella simplemente sonrió. Perseo vio de reojo al castaño que al parecer tenia un mensaje bueno en su celular porque sonreía. Salio del salón de clases.

\- Bien ahora a Tritón - murmuraba el azabache menor de ojos verde mar mientras escribía en su celular fuera del salón de clases.

\- ¡Hey! no deberías salir del salón de clases - hablo una voz a las espaldas de él.

\- ¿ah? - se volteo topándose con Jason que lo veía con el ceño ligeramente fruncido - El rubio que discute -

\- Jason Grace - corrigió el rubio cruzándose de brazos - Debes esperar dentro del salón a que alguien nos diga que podemos irnos o salir -

\- Jason, bonito nombre es de un héroe ¿no? - comento el azabache.

\- Si pero ese no es el asunto en este instante...

\- Solo decía, no te enfades - hizo un mohin - y entrare cuando termine de enviar este mensaje - volvió su vista a su celular.

\- Envíalo estando dentro, las normas prohíben salir del salón...

\- Cuando estas en clase, no cuando no esta el maestro Jason - dijo una voz atrás del rubio, este volteo.

\- Aun así el debe estar en el salón y tu igual - señalo a Perseo quien era el que venia llegando.

\- Salí para hablar con Babette - rodó los ojos. A veces su hermano se pasaba con eso del cumplimiento de las normas.

\- Ya lo envié - dijo el azabache de ojos verde mar que no les había prestado atención - Ahora entro - comenzó a caminar pero al pasar junto al azabache mayor su mano le detuvo.

\- Estoy seguro que te vi en la playa - entrecerró los ojos sosteniendo su brazo. Teseo se safo del agarre.

\- Si estuviste hasta la noche probablemente si - se sacudió el saco muy sereno - porque por la tarde estuve en la tienda de CDs y me tope con tu hermano... o más bien el tropezó conmigo -

\- Si yo lo vi a el en la tienda de CDs en la playa - respondió el rubio - Y después en el centro comercial con Leo en la ferretería -

\- Yo estoy seguro que te vi en la playa y también en la tienda de CDs del centro comercial - aseguro Perseo viendo fijamente al azabache menor que solo sonreía inocente.

Ah como amo esto celebraba internamente queriendo reír.

\- Oigan yo voy a entrar, si quieren discutir porque quien me vio y quien no, pueden hacerlo yo me voy - se dio media vuelta pero nuevamente Perseo le impidió irse.

\- No puedes irte, yo estoy seguro que eras tú el de la playa, hasta perdiste algo - Teseo lo vio con interés un momento pero luego se soltó nuevamente de su agarre.

Así que el encontró mi collar pensaba e inconscientemente se llevo la mano al cuello Gracias hermanito.

\- Pues yo no he perdido nada - se encogió de hombros y Jason veía a su hermano.

\- Se les comunica a los alumnos que las actividades académicas han terminado por el día de hoy, debido a la limpieza que se va a realizar en el edificio recién inaugurado - anuncio una voz femenina a través de los altavoces y aprovechando que los Graces atendían al anuncio Teseo aprovecho y entro al salón por sus cosas mientras los demás comenzaban a salir.

\- Hay que ir por nuestras cosas - murmuro Jason y vio que Teseo ya se había ido.

\- Si - contesto Perseo nada feliz de que no pudiera aclarar las cosas con el azabache de ojos verde mar. él estaba completamente seguro que el era a quien vio en la playa y en la tienda de CDs y quería saber porque el otro negaba haberlo visto. Además también estaba el asunto de que Jason afirmaba verlo visto en la tienda de CDs de la playa y en la ferretería.

Jason estaba tan confundido como su hermano mientras entraba en el salón a recoger su mochila, vio al azabache que recogía sus cosas y parecía despedirse de Rachel quien sonreía mucho igual que Katie y Miranda quienes le acompañaban.

\- Claro que si lindas yo les escribo - les guiño un ojo a las tres mientras se acomodaba la maleta.

Perseo regreso a su salón con el ceño fruncido, vio a Belerofonte salir de este con dirección al salón del azabache menor. Perseo estaba incomodo y molesto por no poder aclarar las cosas llego al salón con mala cara dirigiéndose a su asiento.

\- ¿Qué paso Perseo? - cuestiono Hylla viéndole llegar así el no respondió solo hizo un movimiento vago con la mano.

\- Vamos Teseo - dijo el castaño llegando a la puerta del salón del azabache menor que seguía hablando con las tres chicas.

\- Si si ya voy - respondió - Nos vemos después lindas flores y bella náyade - beso sus manos y siguió al castaño. Perdiéndose las miradas de odio de parte de Travis y Connor o tal vez ignorandoles por completo.

\- Menos mal Tyson salio temprano - suspiraba con alivio una castaña mujer mientras conducía el auto. En los asientos traseros iban dos de sus hijos un azabache con auriculares y otro castaño mas pequeño que iba pintando un dibujo - Si no todo se habría complicado -

\- Mamá mira mi dibujo - sonreía el pequeño castaño desde el asiento detrás del suyo estirando su mano con un dibujo.

\- Cuando me estacione lo veo cariño - respondió ella sonriendole por el espejo retrovisor ingresando al estacionamiento de la escuela de sus hijos mas grandes - ¡Uf! lleno - murmuró con preocupación mientras vigilaba los movimientos de su hijo azabache que se retiro de la ventana más al centro de los asientos - Todo estará bien Percy, pronto se irán todos - el chico la vio y asintió, llevaba puesta una chaqueta de color azul con mangas blancas, unos jeans y zapatos deportivos azules. Sally busco donde estacionarse y pronto lo hizo - Voy a llamar a Tritón - tomo su celular de la guantera y marco.

Tritón estaba caminando hacia sus hermanos cuando su celular sonó - Hola - respondió terminando de llegar con Belerofonte y Teseo casi en la entrada de la escuela.

\- Ya llegue, busquen el auto en el estacionamiento - decía la mujer mientras seguía viendo a Percy quien se seguía moviendo incomodo en el asiento trasero.

\- Si ahora salimos mamá

\- Listo - ella corto la llamada.

\- Mamá ya llego - informo a sus hermanos y guardo su celular.

\- Bien vamos a casa - sonreía Teseo mientras salían. Detrás de ellos venían saliendo Perseo con Hylla, Jason, Reyna y Thalia. Perseo y Jason seguían con la mirada a los hermanos.

\- Ahí esta - señalo Belerofonte ansioso de salir de ahí tanto que casi tropieza pero fue sostenido por el azabache mayor.

\- Sabemos que quiere mucho a tu novio el suelo, pero no le demuestres tanto amor - se burlo mientras lo ayudaba a no caer y Belerofonte lo vio mal mientras se soltaba y acomodaba su saco. Teseo se adelanto y corrió al auto.

\- ¡Mamá! - grito y corrió hacia el auto. Sally salio del auto y recibió a su hijo con los brazos abiertos, el corrió y la abrazo con fuerza importándole poco que los demás lo vean.

\- Hola cariño - dijo ella soltándolo un poco. A veces su hijo exageraba un poco los saludos.

\- Hola Tes - saluda Tyson saliendo del auto y corriendo a abrazar a su hermano este soltó a su madre y abrazo al pequeño castaño.


	16. Capítulo 15: Extraños 2.

\- Hola pequeño Tyson - le daba vueltas al menor mientras sus hermanos se acercaban a saludar a su madre.

\- Bien suban al auto y quédense ahí yo debo hablar con el sub director - informo a los tres. Teseo no le presto mucha atención simplemente se subió al auto a ver a su otro hermano.

\- Percy - susurro acercándose despacio a el que tenia los ojos cerrados y apretaba los puños contra sus piernas.

\- Tes - saludo el chico abriendo los ojos y el otro suspiro.

\- Deja de apretar que te vas a lastimar - regaño el azabache a su gemelo mientras hacia que soltara los puños. Percy le sonrió a modo de disculpa - Ves ya dejaste marcas - bufo Teseo y acariciaba despacio su mano mientras sus hermanos subían al auto.

\- Ahí vienen tus novios Teseo - se burlo Belerofonte viendo por la ventanilla del auto y haciendo que los gemelos, Tyson y Tritón volteen en esa dirección.

\- No son mis novios - refuto el azabache aludido rodando los ojos. Percy lo veía con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa torcida en los labios - No empieces tu también - su gemelo rió al ver su cara de indignación y sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo.

\- Si, mi madre dijo que enviaría un auto por nosotras, como salimos temprano nos quiere llevar a un almuerzo y cree que ya los hemos molestado bastante - decía Hylla mientras caminaba a lado de Perseo revisando su celular.

\- No es ninguna molestia llevarlas - aseguraba Jason al ver que Perseo parecía bastante distraído viendo a una mujer castaña que caminaba en dirección contraria a ellos.

\- Si ninguna molestia - dijo Perseo sin apartar la vista de la mujer que avanzo entrando en el edificio. Volteo a ver a Hylla y le sonrió mientras caminaban y pronto pasaron junto a un auto familiar.

\- Es una lastima que no podamos pasar la tarde juntos - decía Reyna a Jason. Thalia hacia una mueca de asco mientras caminaba atrás de ellos.

\- Tal vez mañana y te pueda mostrar la plaza - invito Jason y Reyna sonrió complacida.

\- Hey Thalia - llamo alguien por detrás mientras ellos estaban por llegar al auto ella volteo a ver quien era.

\- Bianca ¿Donde te habías metido mujer? - dijo la azabache abriendo los brazos recibiéndola en un abrazo.

\- Demasiados problemas - sonrió de lado la chica y detrás de ella venían sus hermanos y el novio de uno de ellos mas dos personas mas.

\- ¡Frank! ¡Clarisse! pensé que no venían, no les vi en clases - dijo Thalia soltando a la otra azabache.

\- Llegamos después del receso - respondió el chico rascando levemente su nuca.

\- Habían entregas importantes y necesitaban muchas manos para la descarga - se encogió de hombros la castaña rojiza.

\- Artemisa empezaba la universidad hoy así que no podía ayudar - siguió comentando Frank - Y como aquí el primer día no es la gran cosa -

\- Cierto hoy comenzaba clases ella también - murmuró Thalia y suspiro - Y tu ¿por que andabas desaparecida? - miro fijamente a Bianca.

\- No sabemos, algo los ha asustado a ella y a Nico - respondió Hazel mirando a sus dos hermanos que por mas que les habían preguntado que los altero tantos ninguno de los dos contesto nada.

\- Y les dijimos que fue por el calor nada más - respondió secamente el azabache metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y esquivando la mirada inquisitiva de su novio.

\- Con el calor uno no se pone a decir es él y a actuar como totales extraños - replicó el rubio mirando a su novio. Este le devolvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros como diciéndole que no le importaba lo que el pensara. Will bufo a veces su novio era imposible.

\- Jason ¿viste en que auto se subieron los Jackson? - pregunto Perseo ya dentro de su auto y su hermano a lado. Hylla y Reyna ya habían sido recogidas por el auto que envió su madre.

\- Si creo que es... el auto de allá- respondió un poco inseguro y distraído el rubio mirando por la ventana al auto familiar con vidrios polarizados - Teseo dijo algo de que su madre lo venia a ver... Eso le dijo a Rachel - añadió rápido lo ultimo porque su hermano lo veía con una ceja arqueada.

\- Oh - fue todo lo que respondió el azabache mientras veía al frente y pensando que entonces la mujer castaña era tal vez su madre. Sonrió la mujer se veía amable.

-¿Como así viniste Percy? - pregunto de pronto Tritón viéndolo por el reflejo y el azabache se tenso ligeramente. Escribió algo en el celular.

\- ¿En serio? - pregunto Teseo viendo a su gemelo y este asintió débilmente - Dice que también tiene que entrar, al parecer el sub director es el psicólogo de la escuela y quiere verlo - respondió Teseo viendo a Tritón que hizo una ligera mueca.

\- ¿Vas a entrar a la escuela? - inquirió Belerofonte con tono cauteloso y Percy asintió bastante inseguro.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? - pregunto Teseo viéndolo a los ojos y Percy respiro hondo mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza - ¿Seguro? - Percy asintió.

\- Igual iremos detrás de ti Percy - aseguro Tritón no lo iban a perder de vista. Percy lo vio por el retrovisor y asintió.

\- Entonces ¿hay que esperar que mamá te llame? - susurro Teseo acercándose al odio y el asintió - Bien - saco su celular y lo puso junto con él de Percy - A esperar -

\- ¿Por qué Thalia demora tanto? - se quejaba el rubio a lado de Perseo viendo su celular y jugando un juego de memoria.

\- Esta con sus amigas y el equipo de de tiro al arco, sabes que ahí le encanta perder el tiempo - farfullo Perseo viendo de vez en cuando al otro auto y luego se fijo en el celular de su hermano - Tu nuevo compañero ¿te dio su número? - Jason levanto la vista de su celular para ver a su hermano.

\- No y no me interesa tenerlo - respondió algo irritado la verdad el asunto Teseus Jackson lo tenia un poco fastidiado porque había algo que no le cuadraba con el chico. Era verdad que era el de la ferretería pero algo le decía que no era el de la tienda de CDs.

-Deberías tenerlo - dijo Perseo viendo a su hermano este arqueo una ceja - Sabes que es importante tener el número de todos tus compañeros en especial si vas a ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil - Jason suspiro.

\- Si debería - contesto finalmente después de un momento de silencio - Se lo pediré a Rachel, ella lo tiene - A Perseo eso no le agrado pero no le dio importancia.

\- Chicos - saludo Thalia asomándose a la ventanilla de Perseo y haciendo que le presten atención - Me voy a quedar con Zoe a ver si conseguimos que nos presten la arena de práctica -

\- ¿Quieres que te esperemos? - inquirió Perseo y ella pareció pensárselo.

\- Si la esperamos tal vez podamos ir con Babette y averiguar que saben de la broma - comento Jason y los azabaches le pusieron mucha atención.

\- Bueno si se van a quedar saben que tendrán que llamar a esa mujer

\- Ya la llamo yo - Perseo saco su celular y Thalia se fue de ahí - ¡Te llamare cuando nos vayamos! - le grito a su hermana mientras esta le alzaba los pulgares y se adentraba nuevamente a la escuela con Zoe, Will y Frank.

Una camioneta negra Toyota Fortuner 2018 llego al estacionamiento captando la atención de todos en especial de dos azabaches y una morena que solo sonrieron disimuladamente mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia esta y se despedían de sus amigos y novio.

\- ¿Por que papá tenía que enviar justo la más llamativa? - murmuraba la azabache con las mejillas rojas.

\- Porque es papá - replico su hermano tratando de tragarse su enojo y molestia por todo lo sucedido en este día.

\- Señoritos - se bajo del asiento del conductor de la camioneta un hombre mayor bastante delgado con el cabello cano y un traje de color gris. Del copiloto bajo un hombre moreno y alto con un traje italiano negro y unas gafas - Su padre me ha enviado por ustedes, quiere que regresen lo mas pronto posible -

\- Genial lo mando con todo y chófer - murmuro Hazel que a pesar de su color de piel se notaba que estaba roja de la vergüenza pues estaban llamando mucho la atención de los alumnos que quedaban.

\- Jules Albert - murmuró Nico acercándose y el nombrado le abrió la puerta de la camioneta. Bianca se adelanto y el otro hombre le abrió la otra puerta.

\- Gracias, Caronte - mascullo ella mientras se subía no entendía la obsesión que tenia el con esos trajes italianos.

\- De nada joven Di Angelo y señorita Levesque suba por favor - le hizo un ademan a la chica para que suba y esta lo hizo enseguida.

\- Dioses - susurraba la morena escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos - menos mal Frank ya se había alejado - suspiraba un poco aliviada mientras Bianca le rodeaba con un brazo los hombros.

\- Si, menos mal - decía aliviada Bianca mientras Jules Albert arrancaba el auto y comenzaba a salir del estacionamiento. Nico por su parte no dejaba de ver hacia la escuela, esperaba que su hermana tuviera razón y que ese chico no fuera el mismo de aquella vez. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y se recostó bien contra el asiento y sintió un apretón en su mano sabia bien que era Bianca.

Ambos guardaban esa culpa.

Ese pecado de la traición.

Una mujer castaña recorría los pasillos ya bastante vacíos de la Atlantis High sabia muy bien lo que buscaba, ella había viajado muchos meses antes de mudarse a inscribir a sus hijos a la escuela y a explicar los asuntos de uno de ellos. Se había reunido varias veces con el director de la institución, porque ella sabia que ninguno de sus hijos era especialmente santos. El mayor a pesar de ser el más tranquilo se había metido en algunas peleas por defender sus ideales, el que le seguía, por su torpeza había roto cosas muy valiosas y también había tenido sus peleas. Por otra parte estaban los gemelos esos eran caso aparte y uno muy difícil de explicar.

Ella rogaba a todos los dioses que su hijo menor no fuera así de impulsivo.

\- A la izquierda - murmuraba el recorrido que había memorizado aunque en esta ocasión buscaba una puerta que estaba mas allá de aquella que visito tantas veces. Se paro frente a la puerta que decía Sub Director Quirón, suspiro y toco la puerta.

\- Adelante - respondió una voz desde el interior de la oficina. La mujer castaña entro y se topo un hombre en silla de ruedas que llevaba una chaqueta café y una barba algo espesa de color castaño - Gracias por venir tan pronto Señora Jackson -

\- Gracias a usted por atenderme y prefiero que me diga Sally - dijo ella cerrando la puerta detrás de si mientras el avanzaba hacia el sofá con una carpeta sobre sus piernas.

\- Siéntese por favor - ella obedeció y se sentó el estaba enfrente - ¿Desea beber algo? -

\- No, gracias - respondió ella - Mis hijos están esperando en el auto -

\- Esta bien señora Jackson.

-Sally - corrigió ella y el asintió.

\- Sally - repitió el - Desearía que me explique con sus palabras la situación de...- leyó la primera hoja de la carpeta que reposaba sobre sus piernas - Perseus -

\- La situación de él la puede leer en el expediente - dijo ella con una mirada de incertidumbre y de preocupación - Los doctores la han explicado ahí -

\- Pero ¿usted confía en estos resultados?

\- No - respondió incluso antes de que el preguntara más - Esos doctores se equivocan -

\- Bien entonces dígame usted su opinión - Ella respiro hondo y lo vio a los ojos en realidad ningún doctor o psicólogo le había preguntado su opinión al respecto simplemente habían dado la suya y diagnosticado. Cada doctor había hecho exactamente lo mismo, a mucho habían preguntado era el comportamiento del chico en casa y nada más.

\- Él no tiene ninguna otra personalidad, el sólo tiene ataques de ansiedad - dijo ella con seguridad - Le exaspera que lo toquen y no habla con nadie aunque su hermano gemelo asegura que habla con él y yo le creo -

\- Muy bien - asintió él cerrando la carpeta que tenia en las manos - Aquí en el expediente dice que el sufrió un accidente ¿de que tipo? - la mirada de ella oscureció.

\- No es algo que a mi familia le agrade recordar - murmuro ella. Tomo una honda respiración y guardo silencio antes de seguir - Fue en un viaje a Grecia - su mirada seguía perdida - Él... y... su hermano - respiro hondo - No sabemos exactamente que paso, simplemente Teseo apareció solo -

\- Y lo encontraron a él tres semanas después - dijo el hombre ella asintió.

\- Él no habla desde ahí, estaba lastimado... e inconsciente - ella empezó a sobar sus brazos recordando como le habían encontrado - Estaba en un callejón de otra ciudad lejos de donde estábamos... nadie supo decir como llego ahí - su voz se cortaba. No había podido proteger a su hijo.

\- Esta bien Señ... Sally, tranquilícese - pidió Quiron y ella asintió y suspiro estremeciéndose - Desearía hablar con él, Babette me dijo que probablemente usted lo traería.

\- Si, él está aquí. Esta en el auto - contesto ella y saco su celular - No le gusta estar rodeado de personas de su edad, no se porque. Puede ir a un centro comercial y pasar mas o menos bien pero no en la escuela - Quiron tomo esto con mucha atención y lo anoto en la carpeta mientras ella llamaba por el celular.

\- Sera mejor que vaya contigo - murmuraba Teseo a su gemelo tratando de convencerlo de ir con él cuando su madre llame. Percy lo vio frunció el ceño y negó una vez más con la cabeza.

\- Te vas a perder, deja que Teseo te acompañe - dijo Tritón a el tampoco le agradaba la idea de dejar que vaya solo aunque fuera unos metros delante de ellos. Percy miro al techo como pidiendo paciencia para hermanos sobreprotectores. El celular empezó a sonar.

-Es mamá - dijo Teseo viéndolo y luego miro a su hermano - Deja que vaya contigo - pidió tomando su mano y Percy se rindió y asintió. Percy salio por un lado del auto y Teseo por el otro.

Jason que estaba observando de vez en cuando hacia el auto vio salir al azabache del auto y frunció el ceño ladeando la cabeza y volteo hacia su hermano este le vio extrañado.

\- Teseo se cambio de ropa - Perseo frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por su hermano no entendía de que le hablaba - Que acabo de ver a Teseo bajar del auto con Jeans y una chaqueta azul con mangas blancas - aclaro el rubio pero el otro parecía no entender y el rodó los ojos - Que Teseo Jackson se cambio de ropa y acaba de bajar del auto ese.

\- ¿Por que se cambiaría de ropa? - cuestiono el azabache de ojos azules no entendiendo ese comportamiento.

\- No lo sé Perseo no soy él - replico el rubio mientras su vista volvía a estar en el auto de los Jackson que ahora salieron todos del auto.

\- Ahora que recuerdo - Perseo frunció mas el ceño viendo a los chicos salir con un niño mas pequeño - Son seis hijos -

\- Si, tu dijiste que eso te informo Luke - señalo Jason dejando de ver por donde se fueron los Jackson.

\- El mayor debe ser el rubio - comenzó a contarlos.

\- De ahí debe seguirle el que esta con Charles.

\- De ahí el que esta en mi curso.

\- De ahí Teseo.

\- Y había uno pequeño.

\- Falta un hijo - frunció mas el ceño Jason haciendo las cuentas con los dedos y luego pareció recordar algo - No te dijo Luke que había dicho su padre algo con ¿Travis y Connor? - Perseo frunció mas el ceño y miro al frente tratando de recordar.

\- Que tenia hijos como ellos - hizo una mueca no lo entendía del todo bien - Pero Luke no sabia si por la edad o por lo traviesos -

\- Tal vez ¿Belerofonte y Teseo? - murmuro Jason muy intrigado con el asunto.

\- No lo se - Perseo se sentía confundido les faltaba un hermano en esa contabilidad y no podían determinar cual.

\- Bien vamos por aquí - indicaba Teseo a su gemelo y este asentía mientras miraba la escuela - Tienes que dar vuelta aquí - seguía indicando mientras el otro seguía mirando para cualquier parte - Mira ahí hay un cuadro bonito - señalo y se detuvieron los dos a verlo. Tritón golpeo su frente con su mano.

\- ¡Teseo! - llamo su atención y el nombrado volteo a verlo - Se supone que le muestras la escuela - mascullo. Teseo solo sonrió inocente.

\- Bien sigamos - murmuro volviendo su atención a Percy. Sus hermanos iban a unos metros detrás de ellos. Un rato después llegaron hasta la puerta del Sub director, tocaron.

\- Pase - respondió la voz de un hombre dentro del lugar y Percy comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

\- Todo esta bien estoy contigo - le susurro Teseo y Percy asintió tratando de calmarse. Abrió la puerta dejando ver al hombre en silla de ruedas y a la madre de ellos - Ves, mamá esta aquí -

\- Pasa cariño - invito ella a su hijo y el trataba de calmarse pero su respiración comenzaba a ser mas errática y comenzó a retroceder.

\- Bien, si no quieres esta bien - decía el hombre retrocediendo un poco y Percy solo veía a su hermano y trataba de calmarse mientras se apegaba a la pared presiono su pecho sentía su corazón a mil por hora.

\- Todo esta bien yo estoy contigo no estas solo - murmuraba Teseo mientras apretaba su mano el otro asintió. Sus demás hermanos solo estaban de espectadores sabían que por mas que quisieran no podían hacer demasiado por su hermano. Percy se adelanto y entro con Teseo.

\- Estaremos aquí - aseguro Belerofonte a su madre y ella asintió cerrando la puerta dejando en el interior a los gemelos a ella y al sub director Quiron.

\- Percy ¿va a estar bien? - pregunto Tyson bastante preocupado mirando la puerta de la oficina.

\- Si Percy va a estar bien, el es fuerte y valiente Tyson - Tritón lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo alzo cargándolo - Percy siempre estará bien -

\- Si no te preocupes tu hazle caso a Tritón - asintió Belerofonte mientras se arrimaba contra la pared y se dejaba caer al suelo sentado en espera de que salgan de la oficina. Tritón bajo a Tyson y se sentó con Belerofonte en el suelo y a su pequeño hermano lo sentó a su lado.


	17. Capítulo 16: Charla

Perseo y Jason después de ver como habían salido el resto de los Jackson decidieron que era momento de ir a preguntar a Babette acerca de lo de la broma, esperando claro que ya hayan terminado la reunión los maestros. Cuando llegaron delante de la puerta de la secretaria que mas allá en un pasillo cercano se encontraban en el suelo conversando los tres hermanos de Teseo.

\- ¿Que hacen frente la puerta del sub director? - susurro con mucho interés Perseo escondiéndose detrás de la pared junto con su hermanos. Este solo lo veía a el.

\- No esta bien espiar a la gente Perseo - regaño en voz baja Jason y el otro se volteo.

\- No es espiar, ellos están en medio de un pasillo, lo que significa una vía publica dentro de la escuela y puedo deliberadamente observar lo que hacen. Solo para verificar que no rompan ninguna regla - sonrió y se volvió a voltear a ver lo que hacían los tres hermanos Jackson. Jason solo negó con la cabeza, su hermano solo ponía excusas para lo que estaba haciendo eso lo sabia perfectamente. Ademas no entendía porque tanto interés en los hermanos Jackson.

\- Yo iré a hablar con Babette - resolvió el menor y el otro asintió mientras trataba de agudizar el oído y escuchar lo que decían esos tres, porque le pareció escuchar su nombre.

\- Entonces él si va a venir a la escuela - decía el menor de los tres Jackson.

\- Claro que si, te lo dijimos a él le gusta llevarnos la contraria - le revolvía el cabello con cariño Belerofonte a Tyson y el solo sonreía.

\- Perseus simplemente hoy sintió ansiedad, sabes que así suele ser los primeros días - dijo el azabache mayor y Perseo que le pareció oír su nombre solo que pronunciado de forma extraña frunció el ceño ¿él ansiedad? ¿Por qué hablaban de él si apenas y los conocía? esta charla estaba muy extraña.

\- Mamá dice que puede que este resfriado también - soltó el pequeño mientras coloreaba un dibujo.

\- ¿resfriado? - inquirió el castaño mayor y el pequeño levanto la vista y asintió.

\- Eso dijo, al parecer Orión lo llevo a la playa en la mañana - señalo el niño sonriendo y volviendo de nuevo su vista a su dibujo.

\- Si se llega a enfermar, no creo que venga una semana y por ende también Teseo - farfullo Tritón y Perseo frunció el ceño ahora era obvio que no hablaban de el ¿Entonces de quién?.

\- El hermano que falta - dijo en un murmullo lo suficientemente alto como para que el menor de los Jackson lo oyera.

\- Hay un chico mirándonos desde ahí - señalo con su lápiz de color hacia la pared donde estaba escondido Perseo quién sabiendo lo que hizo se había cubierto la boca con ambas manos y comenzó a alejarse de ahí hasta que se tropezó con su hermano.

\- Ten cuidado Perseo - regaño el menor acomodándose la ropa. Los Jackson se habían levantado del piso a ver quien era el que los había estado observando y se toparon con esa escena de Perseo tropezando con Jason.

\- Deberías saber que espiar es de mala educación - acuso Tyson con el ceño fruncido sosteniendo su dibujo y sus colores en la mano mientras cruzaba sus brazos, sus ojos caleidoscopios como los de su madre demostraban enojo.

\- Yo no los he estado observando niño - frunció el ceño Perseo viendo al menor.

\- Si mi hermano dice que te vio haciendo eso es porque eso hacías - dijo con tono molesto Belerofonte también con el ceño fruncido viendo al azabache de ojos azules.

\- Pues tu hermano ha visto mal - se encogió de hombros Perseo aparentando tranquilidad e inocencia.

\- Vamonos ya Perseo, ya hemos hablado con Babette - quizo sanjar el tema Jason antes de que ahí arda troya pues los Jackson no parecían demasiado felices de que primero Perseo los espiara y segundo le llamara mentiroso a su hermanito.

\- Primero le vas a pedir una disculpa a mi hermano - exigió Tritón a punto de perder la paciencia y poniéndose delante de Tyson y Belerofonte.

\- No debo disculpas a nadie - gruño molesto Perseo y en tono amenazante.

\- Has insinuado que miente cuando no sabes que es así, le debes una disculpa - secundo Belerofonte poniéndose a lado de Tritón.

\- Yo no debo ninguna disculpa a nadie - respondió el azabache de ojos azules y Jason solo suspiro cuando pensaba que ya había tenido suficiente acción para un día con lo de la broma de los Stoll, ahora su hermano mayor se ponía a pelear con los alumnos nuevos.

\- Perseo vamonos ya - Jason tomo por el brazo a su hermano dispuesto a arrastrarlo si era necesario para que no se peleara.

\- Te llamas igual que mi hermano - sonrió Tyson y la atención se centro en el. En especial la de Perseo y Jason.

\- No Tyson no, suenan parecido pero el de Perceus se escribe con eus al final no con eo - corrigió el castaño mayor y Tyson asintió.

\- ¿Que pasa aquí jóvenes? - pregunto Babette saliendo de la oficina con una charola llena de tres tazas de chocolate, extrañamente una tenia color azul.

\- Nada Babette - dijo Jason y todos aparentaron no haberse querido matar hace solo un momento.

\- Bueno, ya no deberían estar vagando por aquí y menos peleándose - ella levanto una de sus castañas cejas viendo a todos los mayores - ¿Ustedes son los Jackson verdad? - los tres chicos a los que veía asintieron - Bien pasen a la secretaria y ahí podrán esperar a su madre y hermanos - Hermanos, esa palabra alerto a Perseo y a Jason.

\- Si la esperaremos ahí gracias - decidió Tritón tratando de mostrarse muy molesto. Entraron a la secretaria mientras Babette se iba por el pasillo con las tazas de chocolate.

\- Así que el otro hermano esta aquí - Perseo sonrió de lado, había sido bueno que Thalia se quede.

\- El que se parecía a Teseo con ropa diferente - chasqueo los dedos Jason y Perseo frunció el ceño.

\- pero dijiste que era Teseo - esto estaba cada vez mas extraño - Pero tal vez si son como Travis y Connor, se parecen demasiado -

\- Claro ellos son prácticamente iguales tal vez a eso se refería el padre de Luke - señalo Jason y el otro asintió.

Dentro de la oficina del sub director Quirón, se encontraban los gemelos junto con su madre sentados en un sofá delante del escritorio de él. Percy trataba de calmarse y respirar con tranquilidad Teseo a su lado solo tomaba su mano en un intento por ayudarlo mientras su madre acariciaba lentamente su espalda.

\- Muy bien has dado el primer paso Perseus, has entrado en la escuela y a la oficina - felicito Quiron el chico solo veía la mano que apretaba Teseo - ¿Desean tomar un té para que termine de calmarse? -

\- No le gusta el té - dijo Teseo viendo al subdirector- Pero nos encanta el chocolate - sonrió, al menos si iban a estar ahi un buen rato era preferible que les dieran algo de su agrado. Sally solo suspiro.

\- Bien chocolate sera - dijo Quiron levantando el teléfono pero Teseo levanto la mano como para decirle algo antes de que llame - ¿Algo más? - el muchacho le agradaba por alguna razón.

\- Si ahmmm - veía a su madre y luego a su hermano, ella cerro los ojos sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Teseo vio a su hermano nuevamente y después a su madre ella asintió - Es que mmm ¿el de Percy podría ser azul? - Quirón alzo una de sus tupidas cejas vio al chico y luego a su madre.

\- Mi hijo adora comer cosas de color azul - sonrió Sally el hecho de esto también les había traído inconvenientes con los psicólogos y psiquiatras que había revisado a Percy. El se la quedo mirando antes de anotar algo en la carpeta y por fin marcar en el teléfono.

\- Hola Babette - saludo el sub director.

\- Dígame señor Quirón.

-¿Me podrías traer tres tazas de chocolate?

\- Disculpe - intervino Sally -¿podría pedirle que mis otros hijos se queden en la secretaria? - el hombre asintió.

\- Claro que si señor - había contestado Babette al mismo tiempo que Sally le hacia aquella petición.

\- Ah Babette ademas podrías decirle a los chicos Jackson que se queden en tu oficina por favor

\- Claro que si, yo les digo señor Quirón ¿algo más?

\- Si una de las tazas que contenga chocolate color azul.

\- ¿azul? - inquirió ella bastante extrañada con la petición.

\- Si, azul Babette, creo que hay colorante por ahí de ese color - murmuro.

\- Esta bien señor Quirón - ella estaba acostumbrada a que el sub director le pidiera tazas de chocolate o te para los alumnos que atendía. Pero ¿Chocolate color azul? esto era de lo mas extraño que le había pedido y eso que le había pedido galletas con forma de calavera para cuando atendía a un alumno en especial- los llevare en un momento... dígame alumno Grace - se escucho decir antes de que el hombre cerrara la llamada.

\- Bien las traerá en un momento - les sonrió a los tres - Ahora tal vez podamos hablar en lo que llega el chocolate ¿Por qué lo has llamado Percy? -

-¿Ah? - Teseo no había notado aquello solo lo había llamado como siempre - Es que así le decimos porque no le gusta Perceus - Percy frunció el ceño y bufo bajo ante su nombre real.

\- Perseus es un buen nombre - rodó los ojos Sally - Tiene un significado igual que Teseus - ahora fue el turno de los gemelos para rodar los ojos.

\- lo sabemos mamá - dijo Teseo mirando la mano que sostenía la de Percy - Tu elegiste nuestros nombres y todos son hermosos, sabemos que significan el que funda y el destructor - Percy hizo una mueca ante el significado de su nombre. Quirón no perdía de vista los movimientos de los gemelos como el hecho de que Teseo acariciaba la mano de su hermano y no la había soltado para nada desde que entraron - Porque quieres que seamos tan valiente como aquellos héroes además que quieres que mi hermano bonito - apretó una mejilla de su gemelo y este le golpeo la mano - Tenga una vida larga y feliz pues casi no llega al mundo - Quirón vio a Sally.

\- No sabia que estaba embrazada de Gemelos y cuando llego el momento los del hospital no estaban preparados para eso, así que la hora de nacer de Percy estuvo a punto de pasarse, pero no sucedió así - acaricio el cabello de su hijo y el sonrió un poco.

\- Entiendo - comenzó a anotar mas cosas en la carpeta y reviso otras - Aquí dice que el atacó a uno de sus psiquiatras - vio al chico que se tenso y comenzó nuevamente a respirar con irregularidad.

\- Eso fue porque él se lo busco - acuso Teseo con enojo apretando la mano de su hermano y frunciendo el ceño - El quiso hacerle daño pero eso no lo vieron los malditos doctores cuando entraron a la oficina -

\- ¡Teseus! - regaño Sally pues había subido el tono de voz y el chico bajo la cabeza.

\- Pero es la verdad - vio a su gemelo el simple hecho de recordar aquello le producía ansiedad - El quiso aprovecharse de que Percy no habla con nadie que no sea yo - acerco su frente a la de su hermano y el pareció tranquilizarse.

\- lo sé cariño lo sé - respondió Sally pasando su mano por el cabello de Percy y luego de Teseo.

\- Permiso - dijo una voz femenina detrás de la puerta. Sally se levanto y abrió la puerta - Maestro Quirón aquí tiene lo que pidió - la madre de los chicos tomo la bandeja que ella traía en las manos.

\- Gracias - dijo Quirón mientras Sally ponía las tazas sobre la mesa de centro.

\- De nada señor Quirón - sonrió y se fue pues había dejado a dos adolescentes y un niño en su oficina solos.

\- Bien, beban - sugirió el maestro y Teseo le paso su taza a Percy quien sonrió al ver el color que tenia - Entonces ¿nadie le creyó? - Sally negó con la cabeza.

\- Después de eso no volvimos con ese doctor o ese hospital -

\- ¿Con que lo atacó? - el chico ya no prestaba atención a lo que hablaban su madre y el maestro.

\- Con un bolígrafo, se lo clavo en la pierna - Sally no lo iba a admitir porque no aprobaba la violencia pero estaba orgullosa de su hijo por haber hecho esto.

\- Bien - anoto mas cosas en su carpeta - Dime Teseo ¿Tu hermano aún tiene pesadillas? - el había leído en el reporte que había pasado unas noches en el hospital bajo observación y decía que tenia terrores nocturnos. El azabache nombrado bajo la taza y miro al otro este lo vio y mordió su labio bajando la mirada.

\- A veces... ya... no son tan seguidas - respondió aun viendo a su hermano. Sally solo seguía acariciando el cabello de Percy.

\- ¿Toma alguna medicina para dormir o para la ansiedad? - vio a Sally esta negó con la cabeza mientras Percy dejaba la taza casi vacía sobre la mesa - pero ¿las uso? -

\- Un tiempo, al principio aún las tenemos por si un caso - el maestro asintió ante esto.

\- Él ¿duerme contigo? - señalo Quiron a Teseo, el vio a su hermano y asintió.

\- A veces... cuando se presentan las pesadillas - contesto - Estas suelen presentarse más por esta época de clases -

\- Bien, solo quisiera saber algo más - dijo y se gano la atención de los tres - ¿te gusto el chocolate Percy? - el se lo quedo viendo y asintió apenas. Quirón sonrió - Creo que es suficiente por hoy, pueden irse y quisiera algo - los tres ya se habían puesto de pie. Percy tenia deseos de salir corriendo de ahí.

\- Dígame - respondió Sally tratando de que el asunto termine de una vez para los nervios de su hijo que seguía de la mano de su gemelo.

\- Quisiera que el asistiera lo más posible a clases, se que es difícil pero siento que le haría mucho bien dar este siguiente paso. No tiene que quedarse todo el día puede comenzar con una hora a la vez hasta que se acostumbre de estar rodeado de gente de su edad - sugirió el maestro y Percy comenzó a sentir dolor en su pecho sus manos sudaban, Teseo lo podía sentir, de por si le había costado estar aquí con la escuela vacía. No se quería imaginar como seria estar horas con alumnos.

\- Promete que lo va a intentar - dijo Teseo y su gemelo lo vio y negó con la cabeza el no quería intentarlo - Yo estaré contigo, todo el tiempo - susurro a su oído y Percy respiró hondo y asintió débilmente.

\- Bien te veré el viernes Percy espero que puedas venir a clases mañana - el azabache solo se arrimo más a su hermano tratando de controlar su respiración mientras Quirón avanzaba hacia ellos. Abrió la puerta y Percy salio prácticamente volando de ahí y corrió por el pasillo.

\- No, Percy no - dijo Teseo corriendo detrás de el.

\- Dioses - murmuro Sally yendo detrás de ellos.

Perseo había decidido regresar al auto a esperar a Thalia mientras pensaba en lo que habían descubierto este día, Jason por su parte se había cansado de estar ahí así que decidió dar una vuelta por la escuela mientras revisaba su celular. Caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos hasta que algo impactó contra él tumbandolo al suelo.

\- ¡Hey! fíjate por donde vas - mascullo con molestia el rubio que tenía los ojos cerrados pero podía sentir aún el cuerpo de la persona que lo golpeó encima suyo. La cabeza de Jason había golpeado el suelo su celular lo sostenía aún en la mano pronto comenzó a abrir los ojos y la presencia de quien lo golpeó ya no estaba más, se había puesto de pie y al parecer corría de nuevo - ¡Oye! Al menos discúlpate- grito a quien ya desaparecía por el pasillo, llevaba jeans y chaqueta - Ya veras Teseo - amenazo mientras se ponía de pie.

Solo para caer nuevamente.

\- Lo siento - dijo la nueva persona que lo tumbó en el piso antes de salir de encima de él - Y deberías de dejar al novio de mi hermano, rubio - grito la nueva persona yéndose por donde se fue la anterior.

\- ¿Teseo? - reconoció esa voz - Pero el de hace un rato... - susurro mientras veía por donde se habían ido ambas personas y parpadeaba, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, se levantó del suelo.

\- Teseo, espera - venia corriendo hacia él una mujer castaña y casi lo tumba nuevamente pero claro ella fue más cuidadosa y no lo hizo - Lo siento - se disculpó e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de seguir detrás d ellos otros dos.

\- ¿Su madre? - ladeo la cabeza viendo a la mujer desaparecer por el camino de los azabaches.

\- ¡Percy! ¡detente por favor! - pedía a los gritos Teseo bastante agotado de correr. Si había algo que no podía negar Teseo era que su hermano estaba en muy buena condición física.

Percy sentía el corazón salirse por su boca una oleada de sentimientos se habían agolpado en su pecho, como si este fuera una gran presa y estuviera a punto de desbordarse. La sola cercanía del maestro y la petición de estar en clases lo había causado. Él no podía estar con ellos, él no podía verlos de nuevo. Se tiró al piso cansado de correr cansado de huir de todo.

\- por fin - Teseo llegó a su lado y lo abrazo, Percy trataba de recuperar el aliento.

\- Dioses Percy no salgas así- dijo su madre llegando a lado de ellos. Beso el cabello de cada uno de sus hijos y los abrazo con fuerza - Fue suficiente por un día lo sé cariño - susurraba a ambos y Teseo asintió mientras Percy trataba aún de recuperar el aliento - Vamos hay que ir al auto -

\- Si, vamos - Teseo ayudo a Percy a levantarse del suelo. Este solo se aferró a su mano el dolor en su pecho aún no disminuía demasiado en especial porque tropezó con alguien, así que ahora tenía un sentimiento de culpa también.

\- Llamaré a Tritón para que ya nos esperen en el auto - dijo Sally sacando su celular mientras caminaba a lado de sus hijos.

\- Si mamá- respondió Teseo - Tranquilo todo va a estar bien - le asegura a Percy.

\- Hola Tritón-

\- Dime mamá

\- Vayan para el auto

\- Esta bien allá vamos - ella colgó la llamada - Vamos al auto, mamá ya está yendo ahí- dijo a sus hermanos y salieron de la secretaría.

\- ¿Ya terminaron de hablar con Percy? - interrogaba Tyson.

\- Si al parecer si - respondió Belerofonte mientras lo tomaba de la mano y caminaban por el pasillo hacia el estacionamiento.

\- Hoy ha durado más que otras veces - dijo Tritón revisando la hora en su celular - Supongo que es un avance -

\- El psicólogo se veía buena persona - señaló Belerofonte - ¿No se supone que ya no tendría que haber ningún auto? - cuestiono al ver que en el estacionamiento había un auto azul aún estacionado y estaba a unos cuantos espacios del de ellos.

\- Se supone - respondió Tritón - Pero esta visto que más personas se quedaron - Señaló a otro par de autos que estaban también ahí, uno de color rojo y otro de color blanco.

Jason después del incidente que había sufrido pensó que era mejor volver con Perseo y esperar a Thalia ahí pues la cabeza aún le dolía debido al impacto contra el suelo así que camino para el estacionamiento.

\- Aún están aquí- murmuró al ver que frente a él caminaban los tres chicos Jackson.

\- ¡Jason! - llamo una voz detrás de él, no solo captando su atención si no de los Jackson también- Justo iba para el auto ahora -

\- Thalía, pensé que saldrías más tarde - dijo el viendo de reojo a los Jackson que los vieron brevemente y luego siguieron su camino. Esperaba que no pensaran que los estaba siguiendo o algo parecido.

\- No, Babette solo nos dio permiso una hora - sacudió la cabeza la azabache y sus amigos detrás de ella asentían.

\- Menos mal que solo fue una hora - farfulló la castaña rojiza - Vamonos ya Frank - apresuró al chico de cabello negro mientras caminaba a paso apresurado hacia el auto de color rojo que estaba en el estacionamiento.

\- ¡Eh! - exclamo Will y todos lo vieron - Si no es mucho pedir alguien me podría llevar, papá está trabajando y mis hermanos en clases, así que no hay quien me recoja -

\- Si, claro mmm ¡Clarisse podemos llevar a Will! - la nombrada gruñó pero asintió - Bien vamonos ya - hizo un movimiento de cabeza y el rubio lo siguió - Les veré mañana en clases - se despidió de sus amigos.

\- Yo igual - dijo Will animado.

\- ¡No olviden sus arco! - grito la azabache de cabello más largo.

\- ¡No lo haremos! - respondieron al unísono mientras se subían al auto con Clarisse.

\- Bien yo os dejo a ambos - asintió la chica que había gritado y se encaminó al auto color blanco.

\- Yo también me voy - dijo la Pelirroja- ¡Eh! ¡Zoe! ¡¿me llevas?! - le gritó a la otra y esta asintió. Ambas se embarcaron y se fueron mientras Thalia les hacia de la mano.

\- Bueno démonos prisa porque seguro Hera está que hecha chispas - río con gracia mientras caminaba y su hermano solo se había quedado mirando a la camioneta familiar después de haberse despedido de la mano de Frank.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Por fin llegan! - exclamo aliviado el azabache ojiazul quien había visto todo desde donde estaba y al igual que su hermano se había quedado viendo la camioneta familiar de los Jackson.

\- Si si ya vámonos- apresuro Thalia subiendo al auto y cerrando la puerta.

\- A sus ordenes mi Lady vámonos- dijo Perseo y aunque no lo deseaba arrancó el auto y pronto partieron de ahí. Jason solo podía pensar en esa doble caída que tuvo, además del asunto del hermano desconocido de los Jackson. Las cavilaciones de Perseo iban por el mismo camino.


	18. Extra 1

**_Hace Tres años._**

El pequeño azabache de ojos verde mar apretaba con fuerza la mano de otro azabache exactamente igual el, según decían las demás personas. Pero ellos no eran iguales, no, no lo eran. Ya no. El azabache menor tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Sentía su estómago revolverse, sus manos sudar y sus lágrimas correr cada vez que alguien se le acercaba demasiado. El intentaba que no fuera así, lo intentaba cuanto podía, quería abrazar a sus hermanos, quería abrazar a su papá. Pero no podía, solo el rose de su piel le recordaba esos días, la sola cercanía de los dedos de la gente se lo recordaba.

Ahora estaba por entrar a otra sesión con un nuevo Psiquiatra, el anterior había dicho que necesitaba tal vez alguien más especializado; que le imposible darle un diagnóstico correcto y concreto a su madre sobre su padecimiento. Porque Percy no hablaba, no había dicho una sola palabra o gritado siquiera, después de aquello. Solo hablaba con Teseo y no era mucho. Pero nadie le creía a Teseo cuando se los decía.

\- Vamos cariño - apresuraba su madre y el solo se aferraba más a su hermano, no quería soltar su manos. No quería al nuevo doctor. No quería una nueva situación, lo nuevo lo asustaba mucho más de lo que ya conocía. No quería estar solo. - El doctor Espino te atenderá ahora, suelta la mano de Teseo -

\- ¿Por qué no puedo entrar con él? - cuestiono el azabache del que el otro había estado dependiendo desde el accidente, su hermano Teseo. La única persona que él quería tocar. Él amaba a su madre pero él no quería que su madre lo tocara, no quería que ella se ensuciara. Porque él estaba sucio por esas personas, él no quería que su mamá estuviera maldita y sucia por su culpa. Esas personas lo habían maldecido mucho, habían dicho y hecho muchas cosas horribles con él. Trataba de regular su respiración, sabía que esto era difícil para todos, el enserio, enserio quería ser fuerte, quería poder tocarlos y no sentir que ellos se convertían en esas personas, no quería sentir que ellos se ensuciaban con su rose. Solo Teseo no lo hacía porque Teseo lo había salvado, Teseo había sido el que lo saco de ahí, Teseo lo salvo de ese lugar.

\- Porque el nuevo doctor dice que por ahora solo quiere hablar con Percy - su madre era buena, ella acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Teseo. Quién tenía el ceño fruncido y apretó su mano. Su hermano lo quería mucho, pero sabía que no podía depender siempre de él. Debía dejar que él tenga su vida, por eso el tenía que ser fuerte. - Tal vez después te invite a las sesiones con él - ahora su madre extendió su mano y acaricio su mejilla, él sonrió. Él no quería que su madre lo toque pero tampoco la quería ver llorar, así que se resistía de hacer muecas y alejarse. Trataba de controlarse, no quería que ella llorara. Ya la había hecho llorar demasiado - A mí tampoco me agrada que se separen mis niños, pero el doctor piensa que es lo mejor para el bienestar de Percy - ella trato de componer una sonrisa, Percy suspiro bajito porque ella saco su mano de su mejilla.

\- Los demás doctores nos han atendido siempre juntos ¿por qué este no? - Teseo seguía reacio a dejarle solo y Percy se lo agradecía, los dos odiaban demasiado a los doctores y en especial a los Psiquiatras y Psicólogos. Pero él sabía que si los doctores decían que era por su bien, debía ser por su bien ¿no?

Porque los doctores no buscan tu mal ¿verdad?

Su corazón comenzó a doler, no quería entrar. No quería estar ahí dentro con esa persona.

\- Porque este quiere intentar algo distinto cariño - su madre estaba intentando que ellos entiendan sus razones. Aunque se veía que ella tampoco se las creía. Así como tampoco se había creído las del otro doctor que dijo que Percy debía ir a la escuela para mejor. _Grave error_.

Percy aun lo tenía presente, un chico lo había rozado, el se había sentido tan mal que salió corriendo evitando tropezarse con los demás. Todos comenzaron a murmurar "Raro" "Fenómeno". Teseo se comenzó a pelear con todos, su hermano acabo en la enfermería.

Y era su culpa.

Cuando volvieron al día siguiente, Percy trato de hacer odios sordos a los comentarios, resistió lo más que pudo y evitar que Teseo haga algo. _Eso solo lo empeoro_.

Los chicos comenzaron a pasar de las palabras a las acciones, Percy se lo callo y evito a toda costa que Teseo lo notara, se alejó de Teseo para que el haga su vida. Debía dejar que su hermano tuviera amigos, él no podía depender todo el tiempo de su gemelo. Aunque doliera él no podía estar cerca todo el tiempo.

Teseo tenía que ser _Libre_.

Así que al igual que esa vez, él tenía que ser fuerte. Soltar la mano que le apoyaba era el primer paso, así que aflojo el agarre que le tenía su gemelo. Su hermano se le quedo mirando, él le dio una pequeña sonrió de _Voy a estar bien._ El otro frunció más el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

Teseo también recordaba esos días en que dejo a Percy solo, las cosas no fueron bien, él no podía, no quería, no debía dejarlo solo de nuevo. Lo habían lastimado, le había dicho cosas horribles, _lo habían tocado_ y Percy había enfermado al punto de acabar en el hospital ¡El odiaba el hospital! ¡Los dos odiaban el hospital! no podía permitir que de nuevo deje de estar bajo su vista.

Aún recordaba cuando encontró las notas que su hermano había roto, seguro había llorado en silencio mientras él dormía. Porque eso solía hacer Percy, lo había notado tarde. Las leyó "_ fenómeno" "Raro" "Deberías estar muerto" "Si no quieren que te toquen muérete y asunto solucionado" "Suicídate" "No hay lugar para los fenómenos" " Los raros no deben estar aquí" "Ve a una escuela para enfermos"._ Solo el recordarlo hacia que Teseo tuviera náuseas y más cuando se enteró que le pusieron las manos encima, lo golpearon. Se aprovecharon de que él no hablaba, no podía gritar. No podía defenderse porque defenderse significaba tocarlos.

Entonces él había tomado cartas en el asunto, pero ellos habían sido más. Así que salió lastimado, lo golpearon. Aunque por supuesto a el no le importo, pero lo que no se espero fue que a Percy sí. Su hermano se convirtió totalmente, él no lo recordaba todo. Estaba aturdido. Lo último que recordó fue el puño de Percy estampándose contra el rostro de uno de los tipos esos. Después nada. Cuando reacciono sus hermanos estaban ahí y Percy solo lo miraba de lejos, él le sonrió y eso pareció calmarlo.

\- No quiero que intenten nada nuevo - seguía rezongando el azabache mientras tomaba de nuevo la mano de su gemelo sin mirar a su madre y el otro intentaba zafarse del agarre, se miraron verdemar contra verdemar, tenían una discusión silenciosa, el uno negaba fervientemente y el otro asentía de forma tímida y casi suplicante. Percy se soltó y tomo el rostro de su hermano, lo acerco al suyo y pego sus frentes, siempre hacían eso. Teseo se rindió, su gemelo había ganado y solo podía dejarlo ir - No quiero - su hermano beso su frente y camino unos pasos, Teseo cerro con fuerza los ojos. Su gemelo era más valiente que él en algunas ocasiones. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que no debía dejarlo ir solo. _No debió_.

Sally la madre de ambos tomo la mano de Teseo quien aún tenía los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados con tanta fuerza que se estaba haciendo daño y lo sentó junto a ella en unas sillas ahí en el pasillo mientras Percy desaparecía por la puerta del nuevo Psiquiatra. Esperaron y esperaron, esto era lo más que Percy había estado dentro de un salón pequeño, porque para terminar de acrecentar sus males, un pequeño miedo que tenían ambos gemelos en él había crecido demasiado convirtiéndose en fobia. _Claustrofobia_ le llamaban. Ambos siempre le habían tenido recelo a los lugares cerrados, tal vez era por la hiperactividad o por algo heredado de su padre, el tampoco soportaba estar en lugares pequeños. Tal vez por eso solía pasearse por su empresa o por eso su oficina era amplia.

Siguieron esperando.

Percy demoro la hora exacta de la sesión en salir.

Cuando salió tenía la mirada algo ausente y sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Pero en cuanto vio a su gemelo sonrió. Pero Teseo noto que algo no estaba bien, algo se lo decía, abrazo a Percy y este tembló entre sus brazos. Percy nunca temblaba en sus brazos, a menos que estuviera por llorar. Se separó de él pero Percy solo le seguía sonriendo y le tendía la mano, él la tomo y la apretó. Su gemelo hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿Cómo te fue cariño? - dijo su madre con voz dulce, Percy no la miro a los ojos solo miraba la mano que sostenía la de Teseo. Solo asintió, ella se tensó, el no solía comportarse así desde hace mucho.- Hablare con el doctor un momento y luego nos iremos ¿está bien? - los dos chicos asintieron y se sentaron a esperar que su madre hable con el doctor.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué te dijo? - comenzó a preguntar el azabache mayor, mirando atentamente al otro que solo veía sus manos. Negó con la cabeza - Estamos solos dime -

\- Nada. Todo está bien - respondió en un murmullo, sin mirarle a los ojos - ya quiero ir a casa -

\- Yo también - asintió Teseo, no queriendo agobiar más a su hermano, pero aun sintiendo que algo no andaba bien. Pronto su madre regreso de hablar con el Psiquiatra, parecía conmocionada y contrariada mientras acomodaba su cartera.

\- Vámonos ya - apremio y pronto los tres estuvieron en el auto camino a casa. Teseo solo miraba a Percy y este solo veía por la ventana con los audífonos puestos. Sally los veía de vez en cuando por el retrovisor. Cuando llegaron, casi al instante Percy salió corriendo del auto y Teseo corrió atrás de él. Lo encontró vomitando en el baño.

\- ¿Qué paso ahí dentro Percy? - pregunto el azabache despacio sentándose a lado de su gemelo y alejándolo de la taza del baño, el otro no respondió, solo intentaba detener el llanto. Algo que parecía inútil. No respondió, ni siquiera cuando en serio dejo de llorar, solo se quedó recostado en el hombro de Teseo. _No podía decirle_.

El doctor le había dicho que era lo mejor, que de esa forma se curaría, que tenía que afrontar su miedo. Él no quería afrontar su miedo. El doctor solo había tocado su brazo, solo un rose débil pero el había sentido su cuerpo arder, se había sentido asqueroso, había sentido todo dándole vueltas. Las voces hablaban.

_Tienes bonito cuerpo pequeño héroe_.

_Ahora nadie te salvara pequeño héroe_.

_Vamos por tu hermano, seguro a él también le gusta._

Llevo sus manos a su rostro y volvió a llorar, lloro y lloro. Ellos habían querido a su hermano. Él no iba a dejar que a Teseo le pasara eso. Teseo pasaba su mano por su espalda tratando de calmarlo, lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas otra vez sentía que era su culpa, lo había dejado solo de nuevo y otra vez estaba roto ¿Qué le había hecho ese doctor? No quería que vuelva ahí, no, no podía volver ahí si lo iba a hacer llorar.

\- No vas a volver ahí - hablo con decisión y el otro solo lo miro y se abrazó a su cuello y siguió llorando.

\- Tengo que - dijo entre sollozos, el otro negó con la cabeza, el no iba a dejar que vuelva. No podía. _No debió._

La siguiente semana, fueron una vez más con el doctor. Volvieron a tener la misma discusión silenciosa, Percy gano otra vez. A Teseo le dolía, una vez más acabo llorando y vomitando en el baño apenas llego a casa. La siguiente semana, su hermano no le había dicho nada en toda la semana, _ni una palabra_.

Percy se encerraba en el baño por las noches.

Percy ya no quería dormir con él, lo hecho de su habitación pero Teseo en las noches se acercaba a la pared que dividía sus habitaciones y lo oía llorar.

\- ¡Quiero que me digas que te hace Percy! - reclamo Teseo un día que solo estaban los dos en casa, Percy ya no lo veía a los ojos, apenas estaba comiendo. Teseo lo había oído vomitar varias veces después de la cena o el almuerzo - ¡Que te está haciendo! - el otro solo negaba con la cabeza e intento salir de la habitación, Teseo lo detuvo del brazo el otro soltó un quejido - ¡Quítate la chaqueta! - exigió. Estaba harto de esta situación.

\- ¡No!... ¡Suéltame!... ¡Estoy sucio! - se aflojo del agarre y cayó al piso, comenzó a llorar como siempre.

\- ¿Quién te dijo eso? - frunció el ceño Teseo, quería abrazarlo pero tenía que ser fuerte. Percy se veía tan destrozado.

\- Él dijo... que estaba sucio...- el llanto apenas lo dejaba hablar - Debo dejar... que... me limpien... No quiero - recogió sus piernas contra su pecho abrazándolas. Teseo trago saliva y se agacho junto a él.

\- ¿Como pretende... limpiarte? - pregunto no seguro de querer saber la respuesta, no quería la respuesta. Se acercó a Percy.

\- Quiere... No quiero... enfrentar mi miedo... no soy valiente - seguía diciendo él aun con la cabeza entre sus piernas y temblando, con espasmos debido al llanto.

\- Dime como Percy - seguía sin estar seguro de querer saber, No quería saber. Debía saber.

\- Solo... quiero tocar... a Teseo... Teseo solo... - seguía hablando y Teseo se quedó ahí, paso amabas manos por su cabello peinándolo hacia atrás, se sentó en el suelo a lado de su hermano.

\- ¿Él te toco? - pregunto débilmente, la respuesta lo aterro y apretó los puños - ¿Dónde te toco? - Percy intento detener su llanto, sabía que no podía seguir con esto. Levanto la cabeza y despacio se sacó la chaqueta, la cual no se había sacado en todo los días, o era la chaqueta o un abrigo o una camisa manga larga. Había marcas de manos. Moretones con formas de manos en sus brazos.

_Habían forcejeado seguramente._

_El doctor había lastimado a su hermano_.

\- ¿Te toco en algún otro lado? - casi susurro como queriendo en realidad que no lo oyera y que por supuesto no respondiera pero lo hizo y su llanto se hizo más fuerte. Teseo lo abrazo, lo abrazo con fuerza. - ¿Qué más hizo? -

\- Yo no quiero... no quiero... - Teseo entendió, tal vez era cosa de gemelos eso de entenderlo solo con esas tres palabras. El doctor quería que Percy lo toque. Percy no quería tocarlo de ninguna forma.

\- Estúpido doctor - Teseo estaba llorando, no sabía desde cuándo pero sentía sus mejillas arder por lo salado de sus lágrimas. Teseo odiaba las cosas saladas. Abrazo más fuerte a Percy, lo dejo llorar, lo dejo desahogarse.

Cuando su familia estuvo de regreso, ellos no dijeron nada pero Teseo se prometió que esto iba a terminar, ese doctor las iba a pagar, la próxima semana las sesiones iban a ser de más tiempo. Teseo no lo iba a permitir, su hermano no iba a sufrir más por ese doctor. Debían hacer algo. _Debía hacer algo._

\- Debes defenderte Percy - le decía a su hermano cuando estaban por subir al carro para ir a la sesión.

\- No puedo, él dijo que me haría mejorar... aunque no quiera - respondió débilmente aferrándose a su chaqueta azul. Los doctores solían decir que su mente estaba mal por amar el azul. Por tener una obsesión con el azul, le habían intentado quitar eso también y a veces sentía que debía hacerles caso, que debía cambiar para mejorar. Tal vez tenían razón y él debía dejar que el doctor lo toque.

\- No, no dejaras que te toque. El que está sucio es él - Percy se quedó viendo a su hermano - Él está sucio y pretende ensuciarte -

\- Pero... él... - quiso decir algo pero era su hermano. Teseo siempre le decía la verdad desde aquel entonces, Teseo le había prometido no guardarse nada.

\- Te quiere ensuciar y... tendré sesiones con él también - Teseo se estaba jugando su última carta, él quería demasiado a Percy. Su hermano era lo mejor que tenía y sabia o al menos el creía que el hecho de que tuviera ese accidente era su culpa. Así que esto también lo seria y no lo iba a permitir. Si él lo podía evitar lo haría, así que le dijo la única cosa por la que Percy atacaría a una persona o se defendería de un daño.- Se lo dijo a mamá hace dos sesiones - Percy lo vio con horror.

\- No - dijo con firmeza.

\- Vamos chicos - apresuro su madre ya en la puerta, ellos se habían quedado atrás, Teseo se adelantó tomando la mano de Percy. El doctor no podía tocar a su hermano, él no estaba sucio, así que él no debía tocar a su hermano. _Nadie debía tocar a su familia._

Pero le había dicho que así se curaría.

¿Pero si tocaba a Teseo?

Sacudió la cabeza mientras miraba por la ventana del auto. Su hermano tal vez tenía razón, el doctor tal vez era como esas personas. El doctor él había dicho que estaba sucio, sentir el tacto del doctor le recordaba mucho a esos hombres. Se pasó las manos sobre los antebrazos, recordando las sesiones, el cómo se sentía. Como quería gritar pero su voz no salía, como los ojos del doctor parecían brillar cada vez que entraba a la oficina. Como su pecho se contraía y sus lágrimas corrían durante casi toda la sesión, el doctor dejaba minutos para que deje de llorar.

_Ves esta vez has llorado menos Percy _le recordaba diciendo después de que había tocado su pierna, el sentía náuseas y el doctor solo sonreía mientras le tendía un pañuelo. El no acepto el pañuelo. Miraba su pierna solo había puesto su mano ahí, era una caricia. Una sucia caricia.

_Pronto te podre tocar y no lloraras más, te va a gustar _había dicho en otra sesión donde le había hecho quitarse la camisa y le había tocado el pecho mientras lo retenía del brazo y dejado la marca de su mano por la fuerza del agarre en este. Después lo había dejado quedarse en posición fetal en el sofá llorando. Sintiéndose peor que cuando entro.

_La próxima sesión será más larga y vas a ver que todo saldrá mejor _había dicho en la última sesión, donde le había obligado a abrazarlo estando ambos sin camisa y había tenido un ataque de ansiedad, casi se había quedo sin oxígeno e inconsciente, pero él le había dado medicina. Se sintió horrible con solo recordarlo.

Pero su gemelo no sufría de lo mismo ¿Él no iba aplicar lo mismo con Teseo verdad?

No.

Él no iba a permitir eso.

Llegaron al edificio de las oficinas del Psiquiatra, tenía miedo, demasiado miedo, el doctor era más fuerte, era más grande. Pero si no hacía algo iba a atacar a Teseo. Teseo estaba limpio, Teseo iba a seguir limpio.

\- Oh ya llegaron - salió a recibirlos el doctor con una gran sonrisa. Teseo apretó los puños y más aún la mano donde sostenía la de su gemelo. - Justo a Tiempo familia Jackson - el doctor tenía un acento francés horrible para Teseo y su mirada parecía tan fría como si sus ojos fueran aguijones de escorpión. Era un monstruo y como monstruo debían acabar con él.

\- Buenas tardes doctor - saludo amablemente Sally, ella ya había dudado demasiadas veces en llevar a su hijo con él, la única razón por la que había seguido llevando a Percy era porque no tenía pruebas para demostrar que él le estaba haciendo algo, además que Percy no se había quejado. Lo único que tenía como prueba era el hecho de que su hijo había cambiado su comportamiento.

\- Pase señor Jackson - abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y le mostraba el camino. Percy tembló ligeramente antes de soltar la mano de Teseo, se sentía mareado, su cabeza retumbaba, sus oídos zumbaban, trataba de controlar su respiración. El doctor entro detrás de él, el volteo y lo último que vio fue la mirada de Teseo, esa mirada con brillo aun de un ser que estaba limpio.

Él no iba a dejar que el médico lo ensucie.

\- Bien siéntate en el sofá Percy - odiaba como decía su nombre, odiaba el olor de su colonia, odiaba su sonrisa. Se sentó donde le indico - Hoy tendremos una sesión más larga... - Percy ya no lo oía, su mente no estaba ahí. Él iba a intentar atacar a su gemelo. La única persona que ocupo su mente mientras estaba en ese lugar. El que estaba limpio. Vio un bolígrafo que el doctor había olvidado en el sofá, con sutileza lo tomo en su mano.- Vas a ver que te va a gustar - el tomo su brazo, el dolor en su cabeza se hizo más fuerte, el zumbido era peor, sentía la vista nublada, él estaba alzando su camisa. Sus ojos se cegaron por las lágrimas.

El doctor estaba encima de él.

Su corazón quería salirse de su lugar.

El aire le faltaba.

Iba a perder la conciencia pero aun apretaba el bolígrafo en su mano.

El doctor estaba tocando su pecho con su camisa alzada.

Se estaba ahogando y sin estar en el agua.

Todo se cerraba.

Hasta que lo oyó.

\- También curare a tu hermano - el doctor lo dijo. ¿se iba a meter con Teseo? ¡No!

Un fogonazo fue lo que sintió en su pecho.

Ya no tenía miedo.

La ira reemplazo al miedo.

E hizo lo único que su instinto le dijo.

Atacó.

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba con las manos manchadas de sangre y el doctor en el suelo gritando, el bolígrafo ya no estaba en sus manos, más personas entraron desesperadas, él se alejó. Pronto dos pares de brazos lo envolvieron, le hablaban pero no le entendía. Eran su madre y su hermano, ella lo revisaba. Todos gritaban, quería vomitar. Teseo lo envolvió en sus brazos.

\- Todo acabo - esas dos palabras bastaron para que se derrumbara del todo, comenzó a llorar como si no hubiera un mañana y se aferró a su hermano como si lo fuera a perder, como si se fuera a alejar. Sus manos temblaban, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma errática, su corazón latía con fuerza.

¿Se había vuelto un monstruo otra vez?

Él no quería ser un monstruo.

El solo quería que no tocaran a su hermano.

\- Todo va a estar bien - la voz de Teseo era tranquila y eso le ayudaba a permanecer ahí, si Teseo estaba bien, todo estaría bien. Aunque el estuviera sucio, si su hermano permanecía limpio, todo iba a estar bien.

Nadie iba a tocar a Teseo.

Teseo tenía que ser feliz.

Aunque en algún momento, él tendría que irse.

Pero por lo pronto él iba a proteger a Teseo.

Aunque él sea destrozado una vez más, siempre protegería a Teseo.


	19. Capítulo 17: Tarde.

Teseo, Percy y Sally avanzaron despacio por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela, el azabache menor estaba más tranquilo ahora, aunque aún sentía culpa por haber hecho al chico rubio golpearse contra el piso y no haberse disculpado ¡Pero es que no podía! ¡Estúpidos traumas!. Camino de la mano de su hermano hasta que llegaron al auto donde ya les esperaban los demás.

\- Hola mamá- saludaron los tres chicos dentro del auto.

\- Hola mis amores - les sonrió ella mientras los gemelos entraban al auto por la puerta que había salido Percy, ya no quedaban autos en el estacionamiento lo cual era un alivio para él. Una vez que subieron al auto salí arrancó y partieron de ahí- Ahora vamos a ver a su padre y convencerlo de que nos lleve a comer -

\- ¡Siii! - celebraron tres de sus hijos. Tritón solo rodó los ojos ante el infantilismo de sus hermanos de diecisiete y dieciséis años. Percy por su parte solo se recostó contra el vidrio de la ventana y se dedicó a ver el camino y evitar estornudar. Su madre lo vigilaba a través del espejo del auto, Al menos ya esta más tranquilo pensaba la castaña con una sonrisa.

Orión había tenido de las horas más cansadas y emocionantes (para él) de clases, siempre le había fascinado la naturaleza y poder estudiarla le fascinaba aún más. Le agradaba casi tanto como el tiro con arco, así que la carrera de Ingieneria Botánica había sido su mejor elección, pero ahora tenía un problema y eso era un par de ojos plateados que solo lo veían con molestia. No entendía que había hecho de malo para que ella le vea así.

\- Bien alumnos eso es todo por hoy - dijo el maestro recogiendo las cosas en su maletín- Recuerden el trabajo para la próxima semana y que las exposiciones serán en la tercera semana de cada mes, buen día- se despidió y salió del salón.

Los alumnos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas y procedieron a salir, Artemisa fue de las primeras en salir corriendo del aula. El rubio se la quedó mirando mientras partía no entendía a aquella chica y el porqué sus ojos le tenían tan hipnotizados.

\- Deja de pensar en eso Orión- se regañó así mismo mientras salía del salón y veía su horario- Por fin hora libre - suspiro y comenzó a caminar al auto tal vez podía comer algo antes de regresar a clases, lo malo es que no conocía casi nada de la ciudad. Su padre le había dado indicaciones para la universidad, el centro comercial y algunas calles mas pero aun así no se sentía del todo listo como para emprender la búsqueda de un restaurante tal vez debíallamar a su padre y averiguar por alguno, iba perdido entre sus pensamientos y sin querer tropezo con alguien- Lo siento- se disculpó inmediatamente.

\- Ah, no, no hay problema yo venia distraída- contestó la chica con la que había tropezado, era hermosa un cabello largo negro como la noche ondulado y unos ojos azul cielo, nariz respingada simplemente hermosa.

\- También venía distraído ha sido mi culpa, lo lamento- se volvió a disculpar mientras se agachaba a recoger los libros que había hecho tirar a la chica.

\- Oh, no te preocupes yo los recojo - dijo ella sonriendo mostrando sus perfectos dientes, parecía una princesa con sus facciones tan delicadas, se agachó también a recoger sus libros.

\- Yo te ayudo no te preocupes- el termino de recoger los libros - si quieres puedo ayudarte a cargarlos, se ve que son demasiados -

\- Oh no, no, yo no podría pedirte eso - respondió la chica ahora que lo veía bien el era mucho más grande que ella, como si el fuese una especie de medio gigante y ella una princesa en apuros.

\- Oh, no es molestia- aseguró él- Vamos dime por donde - ella sonrió y sus mejillas tomaron un leve color rojizo al ver los ojos de él.

\- Por aquí Ahm... no se tu nombre - señaló ella y avanzó por el pasillo, el la siguió.

\- Ah sí, mi nombre es Orión ¿y el tuyo?- contestó el mientras seguía cargando los libros de ella.

\- Mérope - respondió ella con una sonrisa encantadora.

\- Nombre de una princesa para una chica que parece una, bien elegido - el halago de él hizo que las mejillas de ella tomaran más color - Oh lo siento ¿dije algo incorrecto? - se apresuró a disculparse, a veces sentía que decía cosas incorrectas además que ella había escondido su rostro debajo de su cabello.

\- No no, nada de malo - respondió ella con sencillez colocando un mechón de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja mientras abría la puerta del salón donde habían llegado- Aquí es, puedes dejarlos sobre el escritorio-

\- Está bien- depósito los libros que traía en las manos sobre el escritorio que ella le indicó, ella sonreía a sus espaldas.

\- Muchas gracias, es difícil tropezar literalmente con caballeros tan amables últimamente - dijo ella y Orión simplemente sonrió.

\- Mi madre me educó bien, agradécele a ella - rió suavemente y ella igual - Bien te dejo Mérope - comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y posteriormente afuera del aula.

\- También debería agradecerle que seas tan apuesto - ella sonrió ladina mientras lo veía alejarse - Además de inocente - suspiro con un brillo inexplicable en sus ojos, cerró la puerta del aula quedando dentro mientras escribía en su celular.

\- Mérope, bastante linda - iba diciendo el rubio mientras se dirigía a su auto y pudo notar que el rubio del auto de a lado también estaba dirigiéndose ahí y parecía tener problemas con un montón de libros - Hey te ayudo - le gritó y el rubio se detuvo.

\- Si por favor- pidió y Orión tomó unos cuantos libros - Uf gracias - comenzaron a caminar con los libros hacia el Maserati rojo, sacó las llaves del bolsillo y abrió la puerta del auto - Dejalos ahí- señalo el asiento trasero y Orión así lo hizo.

\- Hey cuidado y vas a intentar algo con mi sol - riño un castaño acercándose a ellos dos.

\- ¡Jacy! - sonrió a más no poder el rubio viendo a su amado.

\- ¡Apy! - respondió el otro y se lanzó a abrazarlo, Orión retrocedió un poco - Que haces de nuevo cerca de mi Apolo-

\- No seas celoso Jacy, solo me ayudo a cargar unos libros - regaño Apolo rodando los ojos mientras aún lo abrazaba.

\- Es que todos quieren alejarte de mí, pronto tendré que esconderte en alguna isla flotante para que nadie te encuentre - hizo un mohín y Orión río estos dos eran un caso.

\- Bueno ya te ayudé, iré a buscar un lugar para comer- El rubio y el castaño sonrieron.

\- Ven con nosotros- sugirió Jacinto, Orión lo vio un segundo y después detrás de él, venía acercándose a paso veloz la chica de ojos plateados, su cabello era balanceado por el viento, su coleta perfecta de la mañana ahora tenía unos mechones sueltos.

\- Toda una cazadora - murmuró Orión con una sonrisa suave, pensando que ella era una guerrera, una diosa y más con ese arco en su hombro. Definitivamente la mujer cazadora más hermosa que había visto en su vida, porque se veía que ella no necesitaba de nadie para sobrevivir, ella podía luchar sola.

\- ¿Qué hace este aquí? - Orión se había quedado tan embelesado con su belleza que no había notado que ya la tenía enfrente, él aún seguía sonriendo.

\- Solo ayude a tu hermano con algunas cosas - contestó gentilmente y avanzo a su auto - Tal vez acepte la invitación otro día- le respondió al castaño que parecía ahora discutir con su novio.

\- Por supuesto- aseguro el castaño.

\- No me agrada como veía a Arty - mascullaba el rubio con los brazos cruzados, la nombrada frunció el ceño.

\- A ti nunca te agrada cuando un chico ve a tu hermana - respondió Jacinto mientras se subía por el lado del copiloto y Orión se alejaba en su auto.

\- No necesito que me protejas Apolo - espetó ella subiendo al auto también- Ahora apresúrate que solo queda media hora para almorzar- Apolo bufo mientras se subía y encendía el auto.

\- Nadie es digno de ti - murmuraba - Tu debes ser pura toda la vida - su hermana y su novio rodaban los ojos. Siempre se ponía así cuando notaba que algún chico estaba interesado en ella aunque supiera que ella igual los iba a rechazar.

Perseo condujo hasta la casa el camino fue silencioso, Jason no paraba de pensar en las caídas de este día y debes en cuando olía su camisa podía sentir un olor distinto en ella, un olor que aunque no quisiera le gustaba.

\- ¿Que tanto te hueles la camisa Jason? - curioseo Thalia viendo con el ceño fruncido a su mellizo, el se espabilo y volteó a verla.

\- Nada, no huelo nada - no sabia porque pero el hecho de que le preguntara lo había puesto nervioso.

\- Llevas oliendo tu camisa desde que salimos de la escuela y no creo que estés oliendo tu propio sudor eso sería asqueroso y extraño - señaló su hermana sonriendo divertida pues las mejillas de su hermano se tornaron Rojas, era fácil notarlo con lo blanco que era.

\- Thalia no digas esas cosas - farfulló el rubio mientras Perseo estacionaba el auto en la cochera y reía de su hermano.

\- Ella solo ha dicho la verdad, no te has dado ni cuenta que me excedí en la velocidad. Así de distraído estaba oliendo tu camisa - se acercó a él y el rubio retrocedió - Ya veo porque la hueles tanto, ese perfume no es tuyo -

\- Uh ¿mi hermanito hizo travesuras? - una chispa de picardía se encendió en los ojos de Thalia.

\- ¡Thalia! - regaño el rubio.

\- ¿Que? - sonrió inocente - Vamos, puedes hacerlo - sonrió de lado moviendo sus cejas.

\- Pero no es perfume de mujer - señalo el mayor y ella sonrió aún más.

\- Yo lo sabia siempre lo supe - se secó lágrimas falsas de orgullo y Jason los vio extraño a los dos porque Perseo estaba muerto de risa.

\- Dioses, Teseo cayó encima mío cuando estaba por salir, eso es todo - refutó el rubio. Perseo dejó de reír.

\- ¿Por qué cayó contra ti? - fruncio el ceño viendo a su hermano y este abrió la puerta del auto.

\- Iba corriendo por el pasillo - cerro la puerta con algo de fuerza sus hermanos también salieron del auto - Aunque fue una caída rara -

\- Entonces... lo que llevas oliendo desde hace media hora ¿es su perfume? - los ojos de Thalia brillaban de emoción mientras caminaban al interior de la casa.

\- ¿De verdad estás oliendo su perfume? - cuestiono Perseo arqueando una ceja. Jason estaba totalmente rojo, la verdad si había estado haciendo eso.

\- Yo... yo no... - comenzó a hiperventilar sin ver a sus hermanos.

\- Que bueno que ya llegaron - dijo una voz que distrajo la atención de Thalia y Perseo.

\- Buenas tardes mamá- saludo Jason - Iré a lavarme las manos para almorzar y tal vez bañarme - salió corriendo de ahí, dejando a Hera desconcertada viendo por donde se había ido.

\- Buenas tardes madre - dijeron los dos azabaches haciendo que vuelva la vista hacia ellos.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a su hermano? - pregunto con interés.

\- Nada, debe tener mucha hambre, eso es todo - contestó Perseo y beso su mano - Ahora si me disculpas también iré a lavarme las manos y cambiarme el uniforme - salió de ahí.

\- Iré a hacer lo mismo - dijo Thalia pero ella la detuvo por el brazo.

\- Date un baño de una vez Thalia - arrugó la nariz y la vio de arriba abajo - No es de señoritas de bien andar oliendo así- la chica se soltó de su agarre.

\- Lo que usted diga - sonrió ella y salió de ahí- Como si oler a perfumes horribles si fuera de señoritas de bien - iba mascullando entre dientes.

\- Señor Jackson - dijo una voz femenina a través de un intercomunicador. En frente de ella se encontraba una mujer castaña acompañada por un chico de cabello negro y ojos verde mar.

\- Dime Nereida - contestó una voz masculina a través del aparato.

\- Su esposa se encuentra aquí- respondió la chica aunque sus ojos de vez en cuando iban hacia el chico que acompañaba a la mujer.

\- Que bien, déjala pasar - respondió el con alegría.

\- Listo señor - sonrió ella y colgó- Pasen - le sonrió a la mujer y al chico.

\- Gracias - agradecio la castaña y entraron los dos a la oficina. Poseidón se había levantado de su asiento para recibirlos.

\- Mi amor - abrazo a su esposa y la beso mientras su hijo presente hizo una mueca de asco - Ya te dije que dejes de arrugar el rostro Tritón, no quiero un manatí por hijo -

\- Ja ja muy gracioso papá- mascullo el chico frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Ya deja de molestar a tu hijo - Sally golpeó el pecho de su esposo, el solo rió - Vinimos a que nos invites a comer -

\- ¿En serio? ¿Solo ustedes dos? - vio a su hijo aún llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, ella llevaba un vestido sencillo color celeste.

\- Mis hermanos están en el auto - respondió Tritón.

\- Tritón no quiso quedarse con ellos por eso esta conmigo - rió la castaña y Tritón bufo.

\- Estaban cantando American Idiot, a todo pulmón como los idiotas americanos que son - refunfuñó cruzado de brazos.

\- ¡Tritón! - regañaron ambos padres.

\- Lo siento, pero es que así se portan mis hermanos mamá- se quejó él - ¿Por qué no me pudieron dar hermanos normales? todos hiperactivos - seguía quejándose.

\- Tus hermanos son normales Tritón- Poseidón fue por su saco - Tal vez el extraño eres tú- señalo el viendo a su hijo y el otro fruncio más el ceño.

\- Yo no soy extraño - murmuró de mal humor mientras salían de la oficina de su padre.

\- Claro que no cariño, tus hermanos tampoco lo son - dijo su madre, él bufo.

\- regreso en una hora Nereida - dijo Poseidón a la chica y esta asintió con una sonrisa - Cualquiera que llame dile que salí a almorzar -

\- Si señor Jackson- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

\- Vamos - apresuro a su esposa e hijo.

\- ¡Television dreams of tomorrow! - estaban cantando Teseo, Belerofonte y Tyson. Percy estaba haciendo de baterista contra la puerta del auto - ¡We're not the ones who're meant to follow For that's enough to argue! - gritaban a viva voz con el estéreo a todo volumen.

Sally, Poseidón y Tritón caminaban hacia el auto, había algunas personas que se habían detenido a escuchar el concierto que tenían armado los hijos de la pareja.

\- Perfecto, tienen hasta público- resoplo Tritón y sus padres solo reían. A los esposos Jackson no les molestaba para nada todo el alboroto que formaban sus hijos, para ellos no había nada mejor que verlos ser felices.

\- Vamos hijo deja de ser tan amargado - su padre le golpeo la espalda mientras caminaban al auto.

\- Ya vinimos - saludo Sally viendo a sus hijos aún cantar y al otro golpear la puerta.

\- ¡Mamá/Mami! - exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Solo a ella la saludan? - Poseidón puso una mano en su pecho fingiendo estar dolido, sus hijos abrieron la puerta del auto y saltaron encima de él, en especial Tyson que se agarró de su cuello - Hey cada vez estas más grande - dijo sosteniéndolo en sus brazos. Vio dentro del auto al único de sus hijos que no salió, el solo lo veía desde su asiento - Bien vamos a almorzar que se hace tarde - todos subieron al auto.

Poseidón conducía y Sally iba a su lado mientras Tritón iba por fin tranquilo pues Teseo jugaba con Belerofonte y Tyson en el asiento de más atrás y el iba con Percy. Después de un rato llegaron a un restaurante pequeño y se veía no muy concurrido.

\- Bien llegamos - Poseidón estacionó el auto y todos bajaron de él. Ellos siempre elegían lugares no muy concurridos para comer debido a la condición de Percy. Todos bajaron del auto y se adentraron en el lugar.

Hades era un gran empresario de textiles además de ser el dueño de la sucursal de "The inframundo" la única funeraria que trabajaba en esta ciudad. Esta mañana se había enterado de que en la escuela de sus hijos hubo un incidente y sin más había mandado a buscarlos.

\- Sus hijos acaban de llegar señor Di Angelo- aviso una voz masculina a través de un comunicador.

\- Gracias Minos - respondió el hombre acomodando su traje y dispuesto a recibir a sus hijos. Salió de su oficina topandose con sus tres hijos que tenían el ceño fruncido - Se suele saludar cuando ven a su padre -

\- Te saludaré el día que no no has hayas avergonzado - respondió mordaz Nico viendo fijamente a su padre.

\- Solo mande a buscarlos y protegerlos - respondió su padre y los tres adolescentes le veían con el ceño aún más fruncido.

\- ¿Por qué no enviaste un auto más llamativo? no se uno que tenga un letrero que digan ¡Hey niños para secuestrar aquí! - mascullo con sarcasmo la azabache viendo a su padre el simplemente suspiro tener tres hijos adolescentes no era fácil.

\- Era el que estaba disponible, ahora vamos a comer - miro su reloj - He liberado la hora para almorzar con ustedes-

\- Excelente pero a la próxima no envíes ese auto papá- dijo Hazel viéndole con ojos de cachorrito y el suspiro de todos ella era la más dulce, agradecia que no se pareciera a su madre en carácter. Ah, su madre, a ella prefería no recordarla.

\- Esta bien la próxima será la camioneta normal negra y solo irá Jules Albert- acarició el cabello de su hija - Ahora si ¿vamos a almorzar? -

\- Si - sonrío dulcemente Hazel y sus otros dos hermanos solo asintieron y suspiraron. Salieron del edificio y se dirigieron a una camioneta negra y abordaron camino a un restaurante sencillo que el conocía, hace algunos años había aprendido a no ir a lugares muy concurridos, no desde aquello.

\- Yo quiero ir a Mcdonald- murmuraba Nico con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos y viendo por la ventana.

\- Tu siempre quieres ir a Mcdonald- acusó la mayor de sus hermanas resoplando ella iba en el centro de sus hermanos, su padre iba de copiloto y Jules Albert conducía. Hazel iba a la ventana derecha, la chica solo veía a sus dos hermanos, aún se preguntaba qué es lo que habían visto en el receso para que les asustara como lo hizo.

\- Llegamos - dijo Jules Albert estacionando su auto frente al restaurante, a lado de un auto familiar.

\- Bien, esperemos que tengan algo bueno hoy - decía Hades mientras bajaba de la camioneta y sus hijos hacían lo mismo.


	20. Capítulo 18: Ansiedad.

Jason estaba en su habitación se había quitado el uniforme y se había metido a bañar, no sabía que le pasaba sus hermanos tenían razón, él había estado oliendo la camisa todo el tiempo. ¡Pero no lo podían culpar! ¡El aroma era embriagador! era como de una brisa fresca de mar, era suave pero no demasiado como para ser de mujer, sabia que era Colonia masculina pero olía demasiado bien.

\- ¿Que me pasa? - murmuraba mientras se metía a la ducha tratando de olvidar el asunto y fallando monumentalmente en ello, su cabeza solo daba una mil vueltas a su doble caída, sabia que el perfume que llevaba encima era del que primero tropezó con él, pues este fue quien más tiempo estuvo encima suyo - Olvida eso Jason, el golpe te afectó- sacudia la cabeza mientras el agua fría recorría su cuerpo. Pronto terminó de bañarse.

Se aproximó al armario y sacó de este algo fresco para usar pero a la vez presentable, una camisa Blanca sencilla y unas bermudas azules con una pequeña coronita amarilla en el filo. Vio hacia su cama ahí aún se encontraba su uniforme, aún con ese aroma pegado a el.

\- No no esto se acaba ya - tomó el uniforme, lo estrujó y lo puso en el tacho de la ropa sucia antes de salir de la habitación.

\- Wow hoy si que has demorado en salir - dijo su hermana que venía subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación - Ni yo demoré tanto ¿Que hacías en el baño Jason? - arqueo una ceja divertida con la situación.

\- Nada Thalia- rodó los ojos el rubio y siguió su camino - Y deja de andar pensando en cualquier cosa -

\- El que piensa cualquier cosa eres tú, con eso de andar oliendo perfumes ajenos - respondió ella mordaz volteando a verlo y el hizo lo mismo.

\- Ya lo dije, yo no estaba haciendo eso - se defendió de la acusación aunque sabia que ella tenía razón.

\- Si ya y yo soy un árbol de pino ¿no? - dijo ella retandolo con la mirada viéndole fijamente y el hacía lo mismo.

\- No me importa lo que creas - espetó el sin apartar su vista de la de ella.

\- Claro que te importa hermanito te importa tanto como el olor de esa camisa - ella picó su pecho con su dedo índice el apretó los labios y se dio media vuelta.

\- Es imposible discutir contigo eres una inmadura total - espetó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

\- ¡Al menos no ando oliendo el perfume de otros en mi ropa! - devolvió ella gritando a viva voz y Jason se tensó.

\- ¿Oliendo el perfume de quién? - pregunto la madrastra del muchacho con interés llegando al pie de la escalera.

\- Nada mamá, locuras de Thalia- volteó lanzándole una mala mirada a su hermana que solo se quedó callada.

\- ¿Pero de donde se ha invitado eso de que hueles el perfume de alguien más? - siguió ella interrogando.

\- De que parecía embelesado oliendo a Reyna en la mañana cuando íbamos a la escuela- salvo la situación Perseo mientras pasaba por un lado de su hermana.

\- ¡oh! - actuo sorprendida Hera y solto una risita falsa - Querido eso no se hace con las damas- Jason se sonrojó pero prefería esto a que sus hermanos suelten la verdadera rareza que había cometido.

\- Eso es lo que le he dicho, puede que Reyna no se haya dado cuenta pero debes tener más cuidado- siguió diciendo Perseo mientras se ponía a lado de su hermano y golpeaba levemente la espalda de su hermano, este lo veía agradecido.

\- Si no está bien que alguien de tanta clase como tú haga esas barbaridades- ella tomó la barbilla del rubio y le sonrió.

\- Intentaré que no vuelva a pasar - murmuró y ella negó con el dedo.

\- Dicción Jason Dicción- corrigió ella y el suspiro.

\- Intentaré que no pase de nuevo mamá- respondió en voz más alta y ella sonrió complacida.

\- Ahora vamos que almuerzo ya está servido - ella comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor.

\- De esta te salve pero debes tener más cuidado con andar haciendo cosas raras - susurro Perseo a su lado y el rubio suspiro.

\- Es solo que no lograba definir de qué era el aroma y por eso lo olía tanto - justifico Jason mientras caminaba al comedor.

\- Si ya y yo soy el rey de Micenas- sonrió de lado Perseo aunque el asunto de que sea el perfume según de Teseo no le había agradado, no sabia porque pero todo lo que tenia que ver con ese chico o le molestaba o le intrigaba más. Camino con su hermano y ambos llegaron a la mesa.

Orión había logrado conseguir un restaurante donde almorzar, no era la gran cosa pero la comida estaba bien, se veía que no era el único estudiante de la universidad en ir a ese lugar aunque no se veía muy concurrido. Al lugar pronto entraron; un castaño, un rubio y una pelirroja, que desgraciadamente el conocía aunque sea levemente.

\- Tanto para más de parar en este lugar - gruñía la pelirroja que si había notado que el rubio de ojos verde mar estaba ahí pero fingió que no era así.

\- Es el mejor lugar Arty además les queda de camino a los chicos y de paso Will almuerza - refutaba el rubio que no se había percatado de la presencia de Orión que estaba unas mesas más allá simulando que no les había visto entrar.

\- Si, piensa en tu pobre hermano Artemisa - decía el castaño y reconoció al de la universidad, sonrió de lado - Hey - saludo captando la atención del rubio de ojos verde mar- A la final si que hemos acabado juntos -

\- El ya está terminando de comer solo, déjalo allá- hablaron al mismo tiempo los mellizos ambos de mal humor, el castaño rió con gracia. Orión solo fingió una sonrisa ya había captado el mensaje en el estacionamiento de que no le agradaba (ahora) al hermano de la chica, bueno a la chica no le agradaba desde antes.

\- Vamos deben ser amables - regaño Jacinto y fue hasta la mesa de Orión- ey ven a nuestra mesa, así nos hacemos compañía-

\- Gracias pero no - le sonrio al castaño- Se ve que a tu novio y a su hermana no les agrado, no los quiero incomodar -

\- Oh no incomodas a nadie, esos dos siempre pelean entre sí y con todo el mundo - rió el castaño - Vamos ven con nosotros, a todo esto ni se tu nombre-

\- Es preferible que no, y mi nombre es Orión, Orión Jackson- le volvió a sonreír el rubio. En la mesa Apolo los observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, no le gustaba ese acercamiento de su Jacinto con el rubio.

\- Bueno Orión Jackson, mi nombre es Jacinto Blodau y no acepto no por respuestas y menos de los rubios - sonrió de lado y lo hizo levantarse, el rubio suspiro tomó sus cosas y caminó con el castaño - Bien, has aprendido, al rubio de mi novio le tomó una semana entender que quien manda soy yo - rió con gracia y su novio lo veía con el ceño fruncido - Sientate - ordenó.

\- Gracias- murmuró Orión viendo a la chica y se sentó un poco apartado de ella escuchándola gruñir.

\- Ellos son Apolo y Artemisa Solace, son mellizos, el rubio lindo es mi novio - presento el castaño y Orión solo se lo quedó mirando, Apolo y Artemisa se veían molestos - Suelen ser un amor de personas menos cuando tienen hambre, iré a ordenar. Vamos Apy - tomo a su novio por el brazo y se lo llevó.

\- No podemos dejarlo con Arty- gruñia el rubio mirando con disgusto a la mesa donde habían quedado su hermana y el otro rubio.

\- Oh ellos estarán bien, se ve que es alguien bastante amable - sonrió el castaño. Mientras tanto en la mesa Artemisa estaba muy molesta porque tras que les quedaba poco tiempo para comer, ahora tenia que compartir mesa con ese chico. Parecía que la perseguía.

\- Desaparece de una vez de mi vida, deja de seguirme a todos lados - espetó ella al rubio en voz baja y viéndolo con furia.

\- Yo no te he estado siguiendo- devolvió el rubio. Esta tarde iba perfecta ahora ella lo acusaba de estarle siguiendo a todas partes y lo veía con enojo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué apareces en cada lado donde voy? primero la universidad en las escaleras, después en mi trabajo y ahora aquí en este restaurante que casi nadie viene - gruñó ella con una mirada huraña y el rubio respiró hondo.

\- Solo han sido coincidencias, la universidad ya ves estudio ahí ahora, tu trabajo, necesitaba flechas y llegue aquí por casualidad porque en realidad no conozco la ciudad soy nuevo aquí- respondió lo más sereno que pudo, no quería molestarse con la chica, limpio su boca con la servilleta- Y no te preocupes ahora me voy, solo había aceptado la invitación de Jacinto para no quedar mal. Se que no me quieres ver así que no te molestaré más- dicho esto se levantó, tomó sus cosas y se dispuso irse. Ella solo lo veía con incomodidad ¿Por qué se incomodaba con su respuesta? ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo que lo que hacia era mal? rechazar chicos era su especialidad pero con este todo le estaba resultando distinto. Los chicos solían huir ante sus miradas enfurecidas.

\- ¿Ya te vas? - decía el castaño llegando de nuevo a la mesa.

\- Si, ya estaba terminando cuando ustedes han llegado, gracias igual por la invitación- asintió y se terminó de ir de ahí.

\- De nada gracias a ti por aceptar- respondió elevando un poco la voz Jacinto y viendo por donde se iba Orión - Es un chico bastante amable -

\- No quiero que lo vuelvas a invitar - gruño su novio sentándose a lado de su hermana que de reojo también veía por donde se había ido el rubio.

\- No lo vuelvas a hacer Jacinto- ella le dio una mirada fulminante al chico pero el pudo sentir que no era como las de siempre no estaba tan molesta como quería en verdad.

\- Solo quería conocer gente nueva - se excusó pero un brillo divertido cruzaba por sus ojos. Pronto al lugar entró un chico rubio menor que los tres en la mesa y parecía buscar algo con su mirada.

\- ¡Apolo! ¡Artemisa! - llamo la atención de los tres chicos.

\- ¡Solecito! - exclamo con dramatismo el rubio y se puso de pie con los brazos abiertos corriendo hacia el - Como te extrañe - el chico lo esquivo y se sentó inmediatamente saludando a Artemisa.

\- ¿Como te fue en tu primer día Artemisa? - pregunto con interés ignorando el rostro disgustado del rubio mayor mientras el castaño reía.

\- El no me quiere Jacy - comenzó a llorar acercándose a su novio, el lo abrazo.

\- Claro que te quiere Apy - le susurraba al odio mientras acariciaba su espalda y Artemisa con el chico rodaban los ojos.

\- Tan dramático como papá - mascullaron los dos al mismo tiempo y luego se vieron divertidos.

\- Yo no soy dramático- refutó el rubio mayor soltando a su novio y viendo molesto a los otros dos. Jacinto solo sonrió.

\- Aquí está su pedido - una castaña comenzó a dejar los platos.

La familia Jackson se había acomodado en una mesa bastante grande, estaban al fondo del restaurante, estaban sentados de derecha a izquierda Tyson, Belerofonte, Tritón, Poseidón, Sally y los gemelos.

\- Bien seguro pronto traerán el pedido - decía Poseidón mientras soltaba un poco su camisa desabrochando los primeros botones de su camisa.

\- Eso espero ya tengo hambre- resoplo Belerofonte sacándose la corbata.

\- Yo también y que venga con mantequilla de cacahuetes - sonreía Tyson.

\- Tyson la comida no viene con mantequilla de cacahuete- rodó los ojos Tritón quien también se sacó la corbata, Teseo ya se la había sacado desde hace rato y jugaba con ella.

\- Pero yo quiero mantequilla de cacahuete - se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

\- Entonces, el rubio se levantó y le dije que dejara al novio de Belerofonte en paz - rió bajo mientras le contaba al oído a Percy lo sucedido en la escuela hasta cuando huyó del psicólogo. Percy solo asentía aún no se sentía del todo bien pero intentaba estar tranquilo.

\- Bien busquemos una mesa y terminemos con esto - mascullaba de mal humor un azabache entrando al restaurante. La causa de su disgusto, no lo llevaron a Mcdonald por una cajita feliz.

\- Nico por favor podemos ir al Mcdonald otro día - replicaba la Morena entrando detrás de él.

\- Bien podíamos ir por comida italiana- sugería una azabache mayor entrando con ellos.

\- Dios del inframundo dame paciencia con mis pequeños demonios - salpicaba entre dientes el padre de ellos, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se adelantó a sus hijos para llegar hasta una mesa que también estaba cerca del fondo y se topó con un rostro que se le hizo familiar y lo raro es que se repetía en más rostros jóvenes- ¿Poseidón? - el nombrado dejó de ver a su esposa y atendió a quien le llamaba.

\- ¿Hades? - inquirió mientras se ponía de pie y sus hijos le daban permiso para salir.

\- Hey siglos sin verte - se acercó a saludarlo, sus hijos se habían quedado a tener una pequeña pelea entre los azabaches y la Morena tratando de que no se maten.

\- Desde que los dioses abandonaron a los humanos diría yo - rió con gracia el hombre de ojos verde mar y golpeo el brazo del otro hombre amistosamente. El otro también rió.

\- Si ha pasado bastante- suspiro Hades - ¿Tu familia? - señalo a los que estaban sentados a la mesa. Percy comenzó a respirar con dificultad el hombre le daba un aire conocido, pero el no podía conocerlo.

\- Si mi esposa y mis hijos - sonrío viendo a su familia pero uno de sus hijos veía fijamente hacia un par de azabaches y una Morena que avanzaban hacia ahí.

\- Percy ¿Que te pasa? - dijo Teseo sintiendo que el aprisionaba su mano con fuerza y comenzaba a hiperventilar - Hey ¿Que tienes? - su gemelo se puso de pie captando la atención de su familia y de los que se acercaban.

\- Es él- susurro la azabache a su hermanos mientras ambos se iban poniendo tan blancos como un papel. El azabache de ojos verde mar salió corriendo en dirección al baño y su hermano vio a los chicos antes de salir tras él.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - se preguntaba Hades y vio a sus hijos corriendo hacia ellos - Nico, Bianca ¿que pasa? - tomo a la chica entre sus brazos y está se desmayó.

\- No no puede no - Nico sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos mientras Hazel lo ayudaba a sentarse en una de las sillas.

\- ¿Que le pasó a Percy? - susurraba Tyson a Belerofonte.

\- No lo sé- contestó este al tiempo que veía a su madre salir corriendo por donde se habían ido los gemelos.

\- Percy ábreme por favor- rogaba en la puerta un azabache escuchando como el de adentro parecía vomitar - Dejame entrar Percy - podía oírlo agitado y gruñir de dolor mientras sollozaba.

\- ¿Que pasó Teseo? - pregunto su madre llegando a su lado.

\- Un ataque de ansiedad y uno severo - recostó su cabeza contra la puerta solo podía oír a su hermano que parecía sufrir mucho dolor.

\- Iré por su medicina, creo que esta en el auto. Sigue intentando que te abra - susurro la castaña para después salir corriendo.

Jules Albert se había quedado un poco más en el auto revisando que todo sea seguro y entró justo en el momento que comenzó el alboroto, las camareras que estaban atendiendo el lugar se apresuraron en llevar agua para el azabache que aún sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos con la respiración agitada, Hades intentaba despertar a su hija a quien había acomodado en una silla.

\- Será mejor que la llevemos al auto señor - sugirió el chófer y el hombre asintió tomó a su hija entre sus brazos para salir del restaurante. Sally había llegado al auto y con desesperación buscaba en la guantera el pequeño frasco de pastillas que eran la medicina de su hijo.

\- Me podrían dar la llave de los baños mi hijo está encerrado ahí- pedía Poseidón a una de las camareras que inmediatamente fue a buscarlas y pronto estaban enfrente de la puerta del baño.

\- Será mejor que se vayan, si me ve acompañado se asustará más- dijo Teseo que se veía a punto de tener su propio ataque de ansiedad, su padre asintió mientras se alejaba de la puerta - Percy voy a entrar - informó antes de introducir la llave.

Tritón tenia a Tyson en sus brazos y se apresuró a salir del establecimiento, Belerofonte lo siguió. Hades con ayuda de Jules Albert llevó a Bianca y a Nico hasta el auto, Hazel los siguió y pronto partieron de ahí. Sally volvió a entrar.

Teseo entró al baño encontrándose con una escena que solo le estrujaba el corazón su hermano estaba junto a la taza del baño recogido en un ovillo llorando y presionando su pecho. el azabache sabía que le estaba doliendo se acerco despacio a él y lo abrazó.

\- Shhhh yo estoy aquí - susurraba mientras el intentaba apartarlo y empujarlo- Soy Teseo todo estará bien - el otro se dejó abrazar y seguía respirando con dificultad- ¿Te duele el pecho? - trataba de que pensara en cualquier cosa menos en lo que sea que lo asustó.

\- Eran ellos - susurró Percy casi sin aliento sentía el pecho arder sus brazos le hormigueaban, estaba mareado su cabeza quería explotar casi tanto como su pecho.

\- ¿Quienes ellos? - quiso saber Teseo pero no obtuvo respuesta. Sally entró al baño.

\- Teseo - llamo desde una distancia prudencial, haciendo que su hijo voltee.

\- Gracias mamá- se puso de pie y tomó las pastillas- Bien Percy tienes que tomar una - hablaba suavemente mientras se ponía a su altura en el piso - Te quitará el dolor ¿Si? - el otro lo veía asustado aún, le extendió una pastilla y la metió a su boca - Tienes que tragartela - el otro obedeció- Bien - felicitó. Sally salió de ahí con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Como sigue? - susurró Poseidón abrazando a su esposa cuando está estuvo cerca de la mesa.

\- Dioses, pensé que no tendría otro así- susurraba ella contra el pecho de su esposo mientras se abrazaban - Esta muy mal y no puedo hacer nada - se sentía frustrada y angustiada por no poder ser de ayuda a su hijo.

\- Vamos a casa, vamos - Teseo ayudo a su hermano de pie, le ayudo a limpiar su rostro que estaba lleno de lágrimas y rastros de comida - Eso, hay que estar limpio - cuando termino ambos salieron y caminaron despacio. Las pocas personas que estaban en el local habían visto todo el espectáculo, Poseidón pagó por la comida para llevar y pronto estuvo en el auto.

Poseidón condujo hasta casa y en cuanto llegaron los gemelos corrieron a la habitación de Percy y se encerraron ahí. Tritón había decidido llamar a Orión y contarle lo sucedido el justo había estado a punto de llegar a la universidad nuevamente pero dio la vuelta y se encaminó a casa. Poseidón llamo a la oficina y dijo que no volvería por el resto de la tarde.

\- ¿Que paso exactamente? - pregunto cuando estuvo en casa, su familia estaba reunida en la cocina mientras Tyson comía en la mesa, no querían asustarlo demasiado.

\- Vio algo que lo asustó, ahora tú hermano está con él- respondió Poseidón. Sally estaba sirviendo la comida que habían traído. Belerofonte hizo una ligera mueca como recordando algo.

\- Lleven esto a la mesa - les ordeno Sally a Tritón y a Belerofonte mientras entregaba los platos, ellos asintieron.

\- ¿Otro ataque de ansiedad? y uno fuerte por lo visto - murmuró Orión mientras sus hermanos salían, sus padres asintieron y suspiraron.

\- Espero se le pase, había quedado de intentar ir mañana a clases aunque sea una hora - la voz de Sally se corto- Una recaída- susurro y su esposo la abrazó por detrás.

\- No, no el va a estar bien, no te preocupes- decía él a su oído.

\- ¡Hey! que las muestras de afecto son para el cuarto de usados- dijo un azabache entrando en la cocina y viéndolos con cara de asco.

\- ¿Como está Percy? - pregunto Orión y Teseo suspiró.

\- Se quedó dormido pero va a tener hambre cuando despierte- miraba el suelo - Así que vine a buscar comida y dulces para cuando lo haga- sonrío viendo a sus padres y comenzó a tomar algunas cosas, su madre le dio su comida y pronto salió de ahí.

\- El va a estar bien cariño - Poseidón abrazo a su esposa por los hombros y beso su cabello.


	21. Capítulo 19: Pesadilla.

Teseo regreso a la habitación y vio a su hermano dormir la medicina era muy fuerte, hace mucho que no la tomaba, se sentó a su lado y acaricio sus cabellos pensando en que pudo haber visto que lo altero tanto. Su madre estaba en la cocina reunida con Poseidón y Orión el azabache los dejo preocupados.

\- ¿Cómo le fue con el psicólogo? - inquirió Orión viendo a su madre hasta ahora solo sabia del ataque y que había tenido su primera revisión con el psicólogo de la escuela. El estaba arrimado contra los estantes de la cocina comiendo una manzana.

\- Se ve que es un buen doctor por así decirlo - Sally estaba lavando los platos, mantenerse ocupada la hacia sentir mas tranquila. Su esposo iba secando los platos y se los daba a su hijo para que los guarde - Estuvo más tranquilo que con otros y duro mas tiempo antes de salir corriendo -

\- ¿Salio corriendo? - cuestiono con interés Poseidón mientras ella sentía y le pasaba un plato- ¿Por qué? -

\- Porque le hizo prometer que intentaría ir más a clases, sabes como le cuesta eso - Orión hizo una mueca sin que ellos lo noten el sabia perfectamente porque no quería ir a una escuela tal vez por el resto de su vida. Si tal vez sonaba exagerado pero era la verdad una verdad que sus padres no sabían.

\- yo iré a hacer tarea si no les molesta - dijo el rubio dejando el plato que le pasaba su padre en la estantería sus padres asintieron y en la escalera se encontró con sus hermanos Tritón y Belerofonte que veían hacia arriba - ¿Que pasa? -

\- Nada - dijo Tritón dejando de ver y prestando atención a su hermano mayor - Pensábamos que había mejorado pero el ataque de hoy fue horrible -

\- La entrada de los azabaches fue lo que lo provoco - dijo Belerofonte ganándose la atención de sus dos hermanos - Cuando ellos se iban acercando, Percy salio corriendo - dejo de mirar hacia arriba y volteo a ver a los dos - Estaba mirando hacia la puerta porque papá salio a saludar a un amigo -

\- Es cierto, fue poco después de eso que el salio corriendo al baño - concordó Tritón frunció el ceño mirando el piso y poniendo su mano en su barbilla.

\- Mamá dijo que también salio corriendo de donde el psicólogo - señalo el rubio y los otros dos le quedaron viendo y suspiraron mientras asentían y otra vez miraron hacia arriba - Dicen que le hicieron prometer que intentaría ir más a la escuela - la mirada de los tres ensombreció.

\- Esperemos que esta escuela sea distinta - murmuro Belerofonte frunció el ceño.

\- Mamá tendrá llamadas de la escuela nuevamente si no lo es - replicó el azabache y comenzó a subir las escaleras y los otros dos asintieron mientras subían también.

La noche cayó sobre la pequeña ciudad de Nueva Olympia, la luna brillaba en el cielo, las buenas personas ya se encontraban en sus camas, todo era paz y quietud en las calles pero como se sabe la noche trae consigo el manto de Morfeo. Y con este manto vienen los sueños, lo más es que no vienen solos, las pesadillas también están ahí. Como se dice por ahí las pesadillas son problemas que se resuelven por la noche y la tristeza son pesadillas sin resolver. ¿Pero que pasa cuando esos problemas te sobrepasan? ¿cuando los problemas son monstruos a los que temes enfrentar y sabes que ese sueño o pesadilla fue parte de tu realidad y no un solo algo de subconsciente?. Eso era lo que le pasaba a uno de los azabaches de ojos verde mar.

\- ¿Puedes ayudarme? - preguntaba un azabache niño de ojos oscuros en su sueño - Creo que mi hermana estaba con él -

\- Claro yo te ayudo y así lo encuentro - respondía el azabache de ojos verde mar y la escena cambiaba. Todo se oscurecía y ahora estaba en un lugar que no quería reconocer.

\- Bien aquí esta - hablaba una voz osca entre las sombras pronto sentía que no tenia escapatoria unas manos lo tomaban por la espalda.

\- Vamos...- escuchaba decir al niño que había querido ayudar a otra chica muy parecida a él, su vista se hacia un borrón había sangre había golpes y después oscuridad mientras dos figuras se iban a los lejos.

\- ¡Teseo! - el chico se sentó en la cama en el acto con los ojos abiertos totalmente y comenzó a mirar para todas partes aterrado, se puso de pie tambaleante, sentía el sudor correr por su piel igual que sus lagrimas.

\- ¿Percy? - susurro una voz abriendo la puerta y el corrió hasta ahí - oh, perdona pensé que la medicina duraría toda la noche - se disculpo mientras el otro lo abrazaba y se aferraba a el llorando.

\- No estabas Teseo...te estaba buscando y... no estabas - su voz era temblorosa igual que su cuerpo y el otro comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta la cama.

\- Shhh...shhhh... solo fue una pesadilla - consolaba su hermano mientras lo metía en la cama bajo las cobijas - Yo estoy aquí no me voy a ir... no te dejare solo - se acostó a su lado - no de nuevo - susurro a su oído mientras Percy escondía su rostro contra su pecho.

\- No estabas... te busque... no estabas - seguía hablando el otro contra su pecho débilmente mientras se dejaba vencer otra vez por el cansancio del ataque que había tenido recientemente.

\- Pero ahora estoy aquí y no me voy a ir nunca de tu lado - lo abrazaba con fuerza y unas cuantas lagrimas también se le escapaban - Voy a estar contigo siempre - sintió que el ya respiraba tranquilamente, se había dormido de nuevo - Siempre Percy - susurro antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en los brazos de Morfeo también.

El señor Hades Di Angelo quisiera decir que el almuerzo con sus hijos había ido perfecto pero claramente no era así tuvo que cancelar todas sus citas de la tarde para poder hacer atender a sus dos hijos mayores, la una había entrado completamente inconsciente al hospital y el otro tenia un ataque de pánico. Lo que el señor Di Angelo trataba de entender en este momento era ¿Que había pasado? simplemente había querido saludar a un amigo casi hermano que hace años no veía y había terminado aquí. No encontraba explicación a esto.

\- Señor Di Angelo - salio una de las enfermeras del consultorio donde estaba siendo atendido su hijo varón. El hombre de traje gris tuvo que darle un leve golpe a Hades para que pusiera atención a la enfermera que al no saber quien era le estaba buscando con la mirada. El hombre se puso de pie de la silla donde había estado sentado junto con su hija menor que en este momento se encontraba dormida la pobrecilla.

\- Soy yo - se acerco a la mujer que traía una cartilla en la mano, ella lo vio y después la cartilla, levanto algunas cosas y le devolvió la mirada.

\- Su hijo se encuentra mucho mejor, su hija ya ha despertado y desea verlo - informo la enfermera - también el doctor desea hablar con usted para que le firme algunos papeles si es que piensa llevarse a su hija y no dejarla en observación - el hombre simplemente asintió ella empezó a caminar y el la seguía hasta que llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraban sus dos hijos con un hombre con bata.

\- Señor Di Angelo - saludo amablemente el hombre con una sonrisa brillante que casi lo cegaba por completo.

\- Doctor Solace - saludo amablemente al hombre de bata. el mismo que el conocía de años, era el doctor de cabecera de su familia junto con el doctor Asclepio. Si el doctor se veía bastante joven pero el sabia que no era así pues a pesar de estar entre sus cincuenta años se veía apenas como de unos treinta.

\- Bien acabe de revisar a su hija Bianca - reviso unas hojas en su tablilla y después vio al hombro - Ella se encuentra en perfecto estado, sus pulsaciones ya son normales pero recomendaría bastante descanso -

\- Entonces ¿ya puedo irme de aquí? - inquirió la chica mirando al doctor este le sonrió y después volvió a ver a su padre.

\- Recomendaría una noche de observación para ver como sigue pero esta visto que la jovencita no quiere pasar mas tiempo en mi hermoso hospital - hizo un puchero y Hades negó con la cabeza pudiera ser que el fuera un hombre listo y mayor pero a veces era tan infantil.

\- Yo también ya me quiero ir - exclamo el azabache de ojos oscuros captando la atención de todos.

\- A Will le encantaría que también te quedes aquí - sonrió de lado el doctor Solace - Después de todo el viene a dejarme comida todas las noches - abrazo confianzudamente al muchacho y este lo vio con el ceño fruncido. Hades resoplo y se lo quito de encima.

\- Deja a mi hijo en paz - rodó los ojos Hades mientras empujaba al hombre lejos de su hijo. Al señor Di Angelo no le importaban las preferencias sexuales de su hijo, de hecho le agradaba que este halla encontrado alguien con quien ser feliz, lo único que le molestaba de todo el asunto era el padre del muchacho que su hijo amaba - Compórtate Apolo Febo - espeto el hombre mientras el otro acomodaba su bata y seguía sonriendo.

\- Oh vamos yo solo decía y podían pasar la noche juntos - le guiño un ojo al chico que solo atino a sonrojarse y su padre vio con furia al doctor.

\- Tienen quince años suficiente con sus hormonas alborotadas como para que tu las alborotes más - hablaba el hombre viendo al otro mientras Nico se comenzaba a preguntar si por ahí no había la entrada a algún laberinto para poder perderse. Detestaba cuando se ponían hablar estos dos sobre su vida amorosa y la de su novio. Su rostro estaba encendido en rojo mientras su hermana reía.

\- Al menos si hacen algo aquí, habría alguien para controlarlos - respondió el rubio doctor aun sonriendo. Nico quería irse pero a la de ya si fuera posible a china en un viaje en sombras.

\- Pueden dejar de decidir si Will y yo hacemos cosas o no, me quiero ir a casa - mascullo Nico bastante avergonzado y molesto con ambos y Bianca solo seguía riendo.

\- Disculpe señor - abrió la puerta el hombre de traje gris y asomo la cabeza - la señorita Hazel acaba de despertar -

\- Si, dile que ya estamos por irnos - contesto el padre Nico se acomodo el traje y Nico se puso de pie, mientras el hombre de traje gris se fue a dar el mensaje - Bien Doctor Solace me decía que Bianca ya podía irse -

\- Si pero también le decía que me gustaría que se quede para una revisión - respondió el doctor y ella rodó los ojos.

\- Yo deseo irme lo más pronto posible - la verdad es que ella no soportaba al doctor Solace, tampoco soportaba al novio de su hermano ni al hermano de este en especial porque se parecía demasiado a su padre. La única que era de su agrado era su hermana Artemisa.

\- Donde debo firmar para poder llevarme a mi hija - dijo Hades, no es que el quisiera cumplir el capricho de su hija pero desde cierto incidente que paso hace algunos años no le gustaba que ninguno de sus hijos estuviera demasiado lejos de sus dominios por así decirlo.

\- Si es así firme aquí - le extendió una cartilla y le entrego una pluma que saco de su bolsillo, Nico por otra parte como el ya se encontraba bien salio de la habitación.

\- ¡Nico!- grito un rubio que venia llegando por el pasillo al ver al azabache corrió hacia el y lo atrapo en un fuerte abrazo - ¿Como estas? ¿estas bien? ¿no te paso nada malo? ¿ya te dieron el alta? ¿quieres que te compre algo? - comenzó a bombardearlo de preguntas.

\- Si, estoy bien Solace - gruño el azabachemientras solo besaba su mejilla, por su mente aún cruzaba la conversación de su padre con el de Will. Tenia náuseas.

\- Me preocupas Sombritas- lo abrazo con fuerza - En la escuela tuviste ese episodio extraño y ahora esto -

\- ¿Qué episodio? - pregunto Hades que justo venía saliendo de la habitación con Bianca.

\- Nada papá vámonos ya - apresuró Bianca tirando del brazo de su padre.

\- Bianca, Nico - Hazel corrió hacia sus hermanos, ella tenía en su mano un cupcake y abrazo fuertemente a sus hermanos quitándole al rubio el azabache que abrazaba - Gracias a los dioses que están bien -

\- Si lo siento por asustarte Haz - susurro la azabache mientras frotaba la espalda de la Morena.

\- Lo siento Haz - susurraba también su otro hermano.

\- Bien ¿Qué es eso del episodio en la escuela? - seguía tratando de indagar Hades viendo a sus hijos.

\- Haz ya debe estar muy cansada, debemos irnos ya a casa - apresuró a decir Nico, le dio un beso a su novio para que no dijera nada y luego ayudó a Bianca a sacar a su padre ahí - Te veo en la escuela- se fue de ahí dejando a un rubio sonriendo como tonto.

Jules Albert subió al auto y detrás de él subieron los jóvenes y su padre que aún quería saber lo de ese episodio que habló el rubio pero estaba visto que ninguno de los tres querían hablar de eso. Hazel solo veía a sus hermanos sin entender mucho el porqué no querían decirle a sus padres sobre lo que sucedió en la escuela. Pronto llegaron a su casa y afuera de esta le esperaban, una mujer de cabello largo castaño claro y ojos de color dorado.

\- Perséfone cariño - dijo Hades bajando del auto y la mujer corrió pero no a sus brazos si no más bien hacia el par de azabaches.

\- Mis niños - los abrazó mientras Nico rodaba los ojos, esta era su madrastra la última esposa de su padre, después de un incidente en un viaje ella cambió radicalmente con ellos.

\- Estamos bien Perséfone- susurró Bianca y ella los soltó un poco.

\- Me asusté mucho cuando me dijeron que estaban en el hospital- acariciaba suavemente las mejillas de ambos - Y la pobre Hazel - acarició la mejilla de ella también, la chica solo sonreía.

\- Pero deja que entren de una vez Perséfone - dijo una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verde claro bajando las escaleras de la entrada.

\- Demeter - mascullo Hades con fastidio - Querida suegra - sonrió falsamente y la mujer hizo lo mismo.

\- Hades, mira a que hora traes a los niños y seguramente todos famélicos- los tres chicos suspiraron ahí iban de nuevo. Demeter y Hades se habían criado prácticamente juntos habían sido como hermanos y a ella no le había agradado para nada que su joven hija se haya enamorado de él justo de él - Vamos les daré una buena cena, apresúrense- Hades apretó la mandíbula.

\- Yo comí un cupcake - dijo inocente Hazel y Demeter le envió una mala mirada a Hades.

\- Mira como tienes a la pobre criatura muriendo de hambre - ella abrazó a la chica Morena- No te preocupes cariño la abuela Demeter te va a alimentar bien - Hades resoplo y le hizo un ademán a Jules Albert para que vaya a dejar el auto en la cochera y al menos uno de ellos pueda librarse de esto.

\- Mamá por favor- suspiro Perséfone abrazando por los hombros a Bianca. Esta simplemente suspiro no es que odiara a la esposa de su padre pero la madre de esta era un caso distinto además que tenía una severa obsesión con el cereal.

\- Vamos de una vez - declaró ella llevándose a la chica y Perséfone la siguiente con el otro.

\- Si no hay otra cosa que sea cereales, granos o trigo sobre la mesa, prometo que me devolveré al hospital- mascullaba Nico mientras caminaba junto a su padre y este resoplo.

\- Yo te acompaño- dijo su padre con la misma amargura que su hijo. Pronto estuvieron dentro y se alegraron de ver que no solo había cereal para la cena, la cocinera muy amablemente también había preparado otras cosas (las cuales sirvió a escondidas porque la señora Demeter se enojaba si no se servía lo que ella decía) así que pronto todos estuvieron en sus camas.

\- Que no haya pesadillas hoy - es todo lo que rogaba el azabache antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer en el mundo de los sueños.

\- Hola Perseo - decía por el celular Bianca mientras se sentaba a la orilla de su cama.

\- Hola Bianca - saludo el azabache de ojos azules al otro lado de la línea - ¿Cómo te encuentras pequeña? - le pregunto porque sonaba algo asustada.

\- Bien, tuve... - suspiro a de seguir hablando sostenía entre sus manos un collar que le había dado su madre cuando era pequeña - Otro de esos episodios- Perseo era el único que siempre le escuchaba.

\- Oh que mal pequeña - dijo en un tono lastimero mientras en su mano sostenía el collar de tridente color morado - pero bueno no te preocupes yo estoy aquí para ti - sonrió de lado viendo el collar.

\- Siempre lo estás, gracias Perseo - ella sonrió suavemente y se acostó en su cama - Y ¿Qué haces Amore mío? -

\- Aquí pensando en muchas cosas y en especial en mi pequeña - si Perseo estaba mintiendo eso era lo que mejor se le daba. Tampoco es como si pudiera de decirle que en realidad un azabache y un collar estaban ocupando todos sus pensamientos, el no podía ser cruel con ella, sabia que ella lo necesitaba.

\- Sei molto dolce (tu eres muy dulce)- dijo ella hablar con Perseo la calmaba. Perseo seguía jugando con el collar de tridente.

\- Oh mi pequeña, la dulce eres tú. Sei una bella ragazza e sarò sempre il tou eroe e tu la dolce principessa (tu eres una bella chica y siempre estaré para ti, siempre seré tu héroe y tu la dulce princesa ) - Si, algo de italiano había aprendido Perseo pero aunque le decía dulces palabras y la escuchaba reír, su mente estaba en la familia Jackson. En el hermano de esos chicos que no conocía, se preguntaba cuantos años tenía este y otra pregunta ¿Por qué el azabache negaba conocerlo? estaba seguro que lo vio en la playa y en la tienda de CDs en el centro comercial. Eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

Perseo no era el único que se estaba volviendo loco, su hermano Jason estaba igual, ya se había acostado en la cama pero sus ojos simplemente se negaban a cerrarse.

¿Por qué me gustó ese aroma? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? eran sus pensamientos mientras pasaba sus manos por el rostro con frustración - Tienes que calmarte Jason - se regañó mientras se sentaba y pasaba las manos por su cabello, su vista viajo hacia el tacho de ropa sucia donde aún descansaba el uniforme con ese olor - No no - se levantó y tomó el tacho, abrió la puerta de la habitación, estaba por dejarlo afuera pero volvió a cerrar la puerta - Demonios estoy exagerando - dejó el tacho a un lado y se tiró en su cama dispuesto a dormir. Pero claro los sueños no perdonan y en los de Jason se colaban un par de ojos verde mar con un olor a brisa Marina.


	22. Capítulo 20: Ir.

La mañana llegó a la ciudad de Nueva Olympia, el sol comenzaba a rozar la tierra apenas salía pero en algunas casa los movimientos ya empezaban. Hoy era un día importante para algunos, en especial para un par de azabaches, porque si Teseo había hecho prometer que su gemelo iría y no importaba lo que dijera, aunque eso arruinara el juego que más amaba y que no había jugado en años.

\- Levántate Percy hoy vas a la escuela y hay que hacerlo más temprano que de costumbre - movia al azabache que tenía a su lado ¿Qué como había conseguido despertarse antes que lo despierten? pues simple en realidad casi no había dormido y se ponía de oído sensible cuando estaba así, asi que la alarma que puso la escuchó fácilmente.

\- No - susurraba el otro azabache aferrándose a las cobijas y negándose a dar la cara y haciéndose bolita.

\- Que si levántate ya - le jalaba las cobijas y trataba de quitárselas - Vas a ir a la escuela y te quedarás al menos la primera hora, eso acordamos -

\- Tú lo acordaste no yo - Percy se sentó y lo vio enojado.

\- Bien si te levantas con esos ánimos todo irá perfecto - lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro fuera de la cama.

\- No quiero ir a ningún lado Teseo - decía Percy mientras intentaba safarse del agarre del otro. Su hermano se hacia el duro de oído mientras lo metía a la ducha - Suéltame no voy a hacerlo, no voy a exponerte a eso de nuevo - el otro se detuvo y lo tomó por el rostro.

\- Vas a hacerlo y vamos a estar bien - pego su frente a la de su hermano - Siempre estaré contigo-

\- No quiero que vuelva a pasar - susurraba mientras cerraba los ojos, su hermano se alejó y comenzó a sacarle la parte superior del pijama.

\- No podemos seguir con ese miedo - Percy abrió los ojos, Teseo le sonreía - Va a pasar lo que tenga que pasar -

\- Va a ser malo, la gente es mala Teseo - susurraba Percy mientras su hermano se sacaba su pijama, dejando su espalda descubierta igual que la de su hermano y mostrando así la única cosa que los diferencia un lunar con forma de estrella, Teseo lo tenía al lado derecho y Percy al lado izquierdo.

\- Pero también hay gente buena - lo arrastró a la ducha y lo metió ahí.

\- No quiero ir... a ellos los vi - susurro mientras veía el piso de la ducha y Teseo lo vio sin entender.

\- ¿A quienes viste? - su gemelo mego con la cabeza, se metió en la ducha con él y la abrió mojandolos a ambos - ¿Qué te asusto tanto en el restaurante? - no había querido hablar de eso ayer pero la verdad el asunto le preocupaba. Teseo no sabia mucho más sobre el trauma de su hermano que el resto de su familia, a Percy no le gustaba hablar del tema y no quería presionarlo.

\- Nada - corto el tema Percy mientras tomaba el shampoo y se lo ponía, los gemelos se bañaron en silencio después de eso.

\- Bien hay que ponerse el uniforme- Teseo estaba sonriendo mientras jalaba a Percy por la habitación de este - Te dejaré e iré por el mío- lo vio a los ojos y pego su rostro al suyo - Más vale lo tengas puesto cuando regrese -

\- Esta bien - murmuró yendo para su armario y el otro salió topandose con un rubio en la puerta.

\- Hump justo venia a despertarte - le decía a Teseo mientras retrocedía y este salía cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

\- Se va a vestir, hoy tenemos que llegar temprano- dijo el azabache mientras caminaba a su habitación.

\- ¿Si va ir? - miraba la puerta de Percy y Teseo suspiró llegando a la suya.

\- Si, aunque tenga que arrastrarlo todo el día él irá- aseguró y se metió en su habitación el rubio suspiro.

\- Espero que la gente no de problemas en esta escuela- murmuró mientras iba al baño del pasillo.

Teseo y Percy estaban tranquilamente cambiándose por el uniforme, el primero hacia muecas frente al espejo, seguía sin gustarle el color de la camiseta del uniforme. El otro por su parte solo suspiraba en realidad no tenía ánimos para nada en especial después de lo de ayer, decidió ponerse la camisa lo iba a intentar solo por Teseo. Y todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que...

\- ¡Orión! - fue el grito que se escuchó por toda la casa de parte del azabache mayor.

\- ¡Tritón ya despertó mamá! - grito Orión mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad y Tritón iba detrás de él completamente empapado.

\- Tritón busca tu uniforme y vístete para la escuela - dijo la castaña mientras el rubio se escondía valientemente detrás de su madre y el azabache lo veía con furia.

\- El me echó agua encima- aviso señalando al rubio que puso cara de inocente.

\- Es la única forma en que te levantas cuando los gemelos no van a despertarte - se excusó el rubio y el otro fruncia cada vez más el ceño.

\- Vamos saben que hoy deben ir mas temprano dejen esto para después, Orión te mande a despertaras a tu hermano, no a que lo empaparas de pies a cabeza - regaño su madre viendo al rubio con los brazos cruzados, el solo siguió sonriendo- Y Tritón esto no pasaría si por una vez escucharás las alarmas que pones, en vez de despertarte y apagarlas - el azabache resoplo y ella se lo quedo mirando y luego al rubio.

\- Lo sentimos mamá- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y ella sonrió.

\- Ahora ve a vestirte y tu rápido ayúdame con despertar a Belerofonte, mientras iré haciendo el desayuno - apresuró ella mientras sus dos hijos iban a realizar lo encomendado, Tritón aunque quería matar a su hermano y Orión quería reírse del aspecto del otro pero ambos se abstuvieron porque sabían que no debían estresars más a su madre.

\- Bien- susurraba el azabache de ojos verde mar tomando su chaqueta morada con mangas blancas y poniéndosela encima de la camisa naranja, salió de la habitación y fue a la de su gemelo- ¿Ya terminaste de vestirte Percy? - abrió la puerta y lo encontró vestido si, pero no de pie estaba envuelto en las cobijas - Vamos Percy no es momento para juegos-

\- No es un juego yo no quiero ir - murmuraba el azabache menor sin darle la cara a su hermano, este cerro la puerta detrás de si y comenzó a jalonear las cobijas.

\- Tienes que ir, todo estará bien - estiraba más y más las cobijas y su hermano sostenía el otro lado - Tu eres valiente Percy por favor, ¿Dónde está ese Percy? - el otro soltó las cobijas haciéndolo caer al suelo.

\- Tal vez se quedó en Grecia - susurro con la mirada en el suelo mientras el otro se ponía de pie.

\- Claro que no - se acercó y lo tomó por la barbilla haciendo que levante la mirada - Esta aquí delante mío, lo que no me explico es porque se está dejando vencer -

\- Porque se cansó de luchar tal vez - susurro con pesadumbre y el otro lo abrazó.

\- No no te puedes cansar de eso, me tienes para luchar a tu lado y no te dejaré caer - susurraba a su oído y el otro lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- No quiero que sufras Teseo - recostó su cabeza contra el hombro de su hermano, el otro se alejó un poco.

\- Más sufro cuando te pones a llorar - paso las manos por las mejillas de su gemelo y limpio las lágrimas que se le habían escapado - Ahora bajemos a desayunar, si somos buenos tal vez mamá nos de gofres extras - Percy asintió aunque aún no se sentía listo para nada.

Luke no estaba teniendo una buena mañana, su madre había amanecido con otro de esos típicos dolores de cabeza que solía tener y el estaba cuidando de ella y por supuesto de sus hermanos. Puede que en realidad fueran sus medios hermanos por parte de papá, pero para Luke lo eran completamente, ellos eran su familia.

\- Bien hay que hacer esto ahora - dijo su padre que había decidido ponerse a preparar el desayuno esa mañana junto a él, algo que no podía hacer todos los días.

\- No no papá así no - le quitó de las manos el sartén y le dio vueltas al tocino el mismo - ¿Por qué no preparas el jugo mientras yo preparo esto? -

\- Será lo mejor, porque la cocina y yo no nos llevamos - se apresuró a ir al refrigerador a sacar jugo recién exprimido (comprado) y preparar el jugo para el desayuno.

\- Lo sé papá- respondió el rubio mientras sacaba trozos de tocino del sartén.

\- Ahora dime una cosa Lucas - comenzó a decir su padre mientras vertía el jugo en una jarra y le ponía agua, su hijo asintió dándole a entender que lo estaba escuchando- ¿Cuántos Dolores de cabeza a tenido desde la semana pasada? -

\- Pues si contamos desde ahí hasta hoy - se lo pensó mientras comenzaba a quebrar un huevo y ponerlo al aceite hirviendo- Creo que como cuatro o cinco -

\- Debería llevarla al doctor- suspiró con cansancio el hombre sirviendo en los vasos el jugo recién hecho.

\- Sabes que ella se va a negar - señaló su hijo mientras ponía en un plato el huevo recién frito - No le gustan los doctores y menos preocuparte -

\- Pues aunque no quiera debe ir - refutó su padre terminando de servir el jugo y comenzando a poner el pan en la tostadora.

\- Lo sé pero sabes que es muy testaruda- su padre río ligeramente con lo que dijo Luke, este solo sonrió porque su padre siempre decía lo mismo.

\- Eso fue lo que más me enamoró de ella - sonrio con nostalgia esperando que termine de cocinarse la tostada.

\- Buenos días- saludo alguien entrando a la cocina, tanto el castaño como el rubio voltearon a verlo.

\- Buenos días- dijo el castaño mayor, se acercó a unos cajones de la cocina lo abrió y sacó un mandil - Llegas justo a tiempo para ayudar Christian - se lo colocó y el chico simplemente asintió.

\- Es Chris papá Chris - mascullo el nombrado amarrandose las cuerdas del delantal a la espalda su progenitor rodó los ojos.

\- Yo no entiendo porque se acortan o cambian los nombres - saco las tostadas y puso más para preparar.

\- Porque es más corto y suena mejor papá- señaló el chico mientras iba con su hermano a poner otro sartén y comenzar a ayudar a freír.

\- Lucas y Christian suenan bien y son lindos nombres que escogieron sus madres- resaltó el padre de ellos mientras ellos rodaban los ojos y mejor se guardaban sus comentarios.

\- Oye papá- comenzó a decir el rubio mientras servía otro huevo en un plato, el castaño asintió para que entienda que le prestaba atención- Sobre la familia de tu amigo -

\- ¿Cuál de todos mis amigos? - sacaba tostadas algo quemadas del aparato mientras hablaba.

\- El que recién llegó a la ciudad de nuevo - Luke había hablado en la tarde de ayer con Perseo y este le pidió que averiguara más, Chris también prestaba atención.

\- Ah, Poseidón- el hombre sonrió- El es una excelente persona -

\- Si eso ya me lo habías dicho papá- seguían en su labor de preparar el desayuno.

\- ¿Qué hay con él?

\- Uno de sus hijos está en mi clase

\- Debe ser un buen muchacho - señaló el hombre mientras terminaba las tostadas y mordía una.

\- Si se ve que es bueno, pero dijiste algo sobre que sus hijos se parecían a Connor y Travis- indicó el rubio, terminando de servir otro plato lo mismo que hacia su hermano Chris mientras prestaba atención a todo.

\- Ah sí- rió con gracia y sus hijos se miraron entre sí- Esos niños si que me recordaron a tus hermanos-

\- ¿A cuales hermanos? - dijeron dos voces al mismo tiempo apareciendo por la puerta.

\- Bien llegan justo para desayunar- el hombre se sacó el mandil que llevaba puesto y lo guardó- Yo me tengo que ir ya para el trabajo-

\- Pero papá, aún no entiendo en qué sentido se parecían a mis hermanos- debía obtener esa información antes de que el saliera por esa puerta. Su padre besó la cabeza de sus hermanos.

\- Pues en que más va a ser, en todo Lucas - beso la cabeza de su hijo y luego salió de la cocina.

\- ¿Ustedes entendieron a qué se refería? - inquirió Chris viendo a sus tres hermanos. Los tres negaron y suspiraron antes de dedicarse a desayunar y que su último hermano llegue a desayunar. El hermano que faltaba seguía siendo un misterio.

\- Oh vamos el no hizo eso con esos ánimos Clarisse - rodaba los ojos Frank tratando de entender a su hermana.

\- Claro que lo hizo con esos ánimos- espetaba ella mientras bajaba las escaleras para ir a la cocina.

\- Chris solo intentaba darte una flor y ponerla en tu cabello - su hermana a veces le parecía la persona más irascible del mundo.

\- No soy esas niñas tontas para que el intente eso conmigo - respondió ella en tono irascible lo que comprobaba la teoría de Frank.

\- Buenos días chicos, vengan ya a desayunar- saludo amablemente Emily Zhang.

\- Buenos días mamá- saludo la chica, ella sabia perfectamente que ella no era su madre biológica, el asunto no la molestaba para nada. La madre de Frank siempre le había tratado bien y la había cuidado desde que llegó con ellos.

\- Buenos días cariño - sonrió amablemente- Vamos Frank apura tienen que comer antes de que baje su padre y lo devoré todo -

\- Te estoy escuchando Emily- espetó una voz desde la escalera y ella solo río mientras entraba a la cocina.

\- Pues mi objetivo se cumplió- aseguró ella mientras sus hijos entraban en la cocina.

\- Buenos días padre - ambos chicos hicieron un saludo militar al verle entrar.

\- Estoy yo aquí no hagan eso - dijo su madre sirviendo el desayuno y sentándose a la mesa.

\- Lo sentimos es la costumbre- dijo Frank sentándose también, era maravilloso cuando su madre tenía franco de su trabajo como Capitana de una compañía militar.

\- Déjalos eso demuestra que son buenos - chasqueó la lengua el padre de ellos y ella lo vio con una ceja arqueada- Lo siento- ella sonrió.

\- Ahora coman - pidió ella y todos obedecieron, ella podía parecer la persona más amable del mundo pero era la única capaz de hacerle frente a su esposo y vencerlo con solo una mirada. De hecho eso era lo que el decía que le había cautivado de ella cuando la conoció en el ejército - Entonces ese chico Chris ¿aún te molesta? -

\- Le di un golpe en el ojo porque estaba molestándome- respondió huraña la chica.

\- El solo intentaba hacer algo bonito por ti - decía su hermano mientras ella le dedicaba una de sus mejores miradas de enojo.

\- Yo no le creo ni una palabra y si se vuelve a acercar lo vuelvo a golpear - respondió ella tajante.

\- Pero la próxima no lo golpees en la tienda o al menos que nadie te vea - gruño su padre.

\- No está bien que ella ande golpeando chicos a cada rato Ares - comentó Emily - Solo si de verdad te está molestando puedes hacerlo -

\- En serio lo hace - respondió la chica mientras comía y su hermano rodaba los ojos, era demasiado notorio que Chris gustaba de ella pero ella simplemente se había cerrado en que él le estaba gastando una broma.

\- Si es así tal vez primero deberías hablar con él cariño - le sonrió a la chica tomando su mano y ella bajo toda la guardia - Saber de verdad cuales son las intenciones de él -

\- El no va a tener intenciones con mi hija - replicó el padre de los chicos. Su esposa se volteó a verlo.

\- Habrán chicos que tengan intenciones con tu hija y tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso. Porque ella se está convirtiendo en una hermosa jovencita - el gruñó pero no le contesto. Emily rió ligeramente el podía ser el padre menos afectuoso que existía pero cuando se trataba de que alguien tocara a sus hijos podía convertirse en Jabalí embravecido y defenderlos contra todo.

Mucho antes que cualquier estudiante un auto ya estaba estacionado a las afueras del edificio. Un azabache respiraba con dificultad hace unos minutos mientras su hermano gemelo sostenía su mano e intentaba convencerlo de salir del auto.

\- Vamos ya estamos aquí y casi no hay nadie Percy - decía mientras tiraba de su mano, él se negaba a salir del auto de su hermano mayor.

\- Apresúrense o llegara más gente - decía Orión que estaba con los demás arrimado contra el auto.

\- Vamos - por fin logró sacarlo del auto y cerró la puerta inmediatamente evitando que vuelva a entrar en el (ya lo había hecho antes) - Ves todo esta bien - Percy no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Teseo sostenía a sus espaldas las mochilas de ellos.

\- Bien entremos ahora - dijo con tono irritado Tritón viendo que comenzaban a llegar más autos. Teseo se apresuró a jalar a su gemelo.

\- Todo va a estar bien - intentaba asegurarle y el otro intentaba no salir corriendo sin dirección alguna por los pasillos de la escuela.

\- Hoy les toca Historia a la primera hora - iba revisando el horario Orión pues el se había guardado el de Percy el día de ayer.

\- Bien creo que eso es por ahí- señaló Belerofonte mientras revisaba el mapa que les habían dado el día anterior.

\- Bueno si ya saben a donde ir yo iré a hablar con él subdirector para decirle que él está aquí y que posiblemente me lo lleve en una hora - dijo Orión revisando su reloj y deteniéndose, sus hermanos asintieron mientras caminaban - Adiós chicos que les vaya bien - se despidió y comenzó a buscar el camino a la oficina del subdirector.

\- Bien ya casi llegamos Percy - susurraba Teseo y el otro simplemente trataba de respirar lo más calmado que podía. Algo que se le estaba haciendo casi imposible.

\- Bien es ahí Teseo - señaló una puerta Belerofonte y el otro asintió- Cualquier cosa estaré en el piso de arriba, al parecer ahí toca mi clase -

\- Y la mía- dijo Tritón y los gemelos entraron al aula mientras sus hermanos se iban - Adiós-

\- Adiós a los dos - sonreía Teseo, afortunadamente el aula estaba vacía eran los primeros en llegar - Ves todo va bien por ahora - le sonreía a su hermano.

\- Porque aún no hay alumnos- murmuró Percy mientras su hermano le indicaba su asiento.

\- Y cuando los haya tampoco habrá problema - afirmaba Teseo mientras Percy se sentaba y escondía su cabeza entre sus manos sobre el pupitre.

\- Eso espero- susurro Percy y su hermano se sentó a su lado, puede que Teseo se viera totalmente despreocupado pero la verdad es que estaba con tanto miedo como el que sentía Percy pero el no podía demostrarlo si es que quería que todo saliera bien. Uno de los dos debía permanecer en calma.


	23. Capítulo 21: Nuevo

La mañana para Perseo y Jason no empezó demasiado bien y no parecía querer mejorar. Su hermosa hermana Thalia al parecer tenía un nuevo juguete que se trataba de una pequeña pistola de electricidad (obsequio de Zoe para defensa personal), con la que muy amablemente despertó a ambos y rió como loca al ver sus caras. La que no rió fue su madre a pesar de que la descarga no era muy fuerte pues la usó en nivel bajo.

\- Solo los despertaba nada más- se encogió de hombros cuando su madrastra llegó a su habitación después de escuchar los gritos de ambos primero del rubio y después del azabache.

\- Estos no son juguetes Thalia - regañaba ella mientras la otra se guardaba su pistola eléctrica en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que llevaba esa mañana.

\- No no lo son ya lo sé- contestó y la vio directo a los ojos - Pero no les causé ningún daño y usted no es quien para venir a decirme algo -

\- Soy tu madre Thalia - replicó la mujer y Thalia soltó una carcajada.

\- Menos mal que no lo es - ella sonreía- Si usted tuviera un hijo seguramente el pobre preferiría ahorcarse con su cordón umbilical antes de nacer - la mujer la vio con ira.

\- Eso fue ir muy lejos jovencita- comenzó a llorar falsamente y Thalia se dio cuenta que Jason habían entrado a la habitación donde ellas dos discutían.

-¡Thalia! ¿Qué le has hecho a mamá? - corrió a abrazar a la mujer.

\- Tu hermana solo se pasó de palabras cariño - acarició su mejilla separandolo un poco. Thalia rodó los ojos no era la primera vez que esto sucedía.

\- Vamos a terminar de vestirnos o llegaremos tarde - entro diciendo Perseo con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Primero Thalia debe disculparse con mamá, seguro lo que dijo fue horrible - fruncio el ceño Jason.

\- Solo dije la verdad - espetó ella antes de salir de la habitación. Hera suspiró.

\- No se que pasa con su hermana, yo la quiero tanto pero ella cada vez está más rebelde- se lamentó mientras veía por donde se había ido la chica y se secaba las "lagrimas".

\- No te preocupes mamá yo hablare con ella - aseguro Perseo besando la mano de su madre y su hermano hizo lo mismo para después irse con su hermano.

\- Estas cavando tu propia tumba Thalia - sonrió fríamente mientras limpiaba sus manos de los besos de sus "hijos". Jason y Perseo bajaron detrás de su hermana hasta darle alcance.

\- Si me vienen a hablar de pedir disculpas a esa mujer, sera mejor que no la hagan - espeto al ver a los dos y Perseo solo sonrió de lado.

\- Solo ten cuidado con ella hermanita - dijo Perseo mientras avanzaba hacia el comedor y su hermana solo suspiro sabia que debía tener cuidado con ella pero simplemente la sacaba de quicio.

\- Debes darle una disculpa, tienes que aprender a comportarte Thalia - regaño el rubio ella solo rodó los ojos y siguió a su hermano mayor.

\- Habla de comportarse él que se la paso oliendo el perfume de un chico en su camisa - devolvió ella y el se puso rojo inmediatamente.

\- Ya les explique el porque de eso - se defendió el pero ella solo sonrió y siguió. El rubio suspiro bueno que ni el mismo entendía porque había hecho lo que hizo. Después de un desayuno poco agradable donde Thalia y su "madre" se dedicaron muchas miradas de muerte por fin salieron de su hogar a buscar las pasajeras faltantes.

\- ¿Vamos a ir por ellas todos los días? - pregunto irritada Thalia.

\- Solo por esta semana hasta que el auto que las llevara sea reparado, Jason amablemente nos ofreció a esto - contesto Perseo mientras su hermano rodaba los ojos.

\- Perdón, Reyna me lo pidió y no pude negarme, es buena amiga - sus hermanos bufaron y el simplemente se resigno a ver por la ventana.

\- hermanito ¿cuando vas a dejar de ser tan ciego? - Thalia se recostó bien contra su asiento y se puso los audífonos, pues ya estaban llegando a la casa de las Avilés Ramírez Arellano. Jason ignoro a su hermana y se perdió entre sus pensamientos aun preguntadose sobre la extraña caída del día de ayer.

\- llegamos, Thalia mejor ni hables hoy se ve que no es tu día para las palabras - su hermana no lo escucho pero igual no pensaba decir nada. Perseo estaciono el auto y bajo de este saludando animadamente a Hylla quien le sonrió, Jason hizo lo mismo y pronto estuvieron todos de vuelta en el camino.

\- Hoy tengo la tarde libre Jason - sonreía Reyna pero la verdad el rubio no le estaba prestando atención una vez mas se había sumido en sus pensamientos y veía por la ventana del auto - Jason - llamo ella nuevamente pero el no hizo caso. Perseo lo veía por el espejo del auto.

\- Disculpalo pero es que tuvo un mal despertar - sonrió Perseo a Reyna y recién Jason dejo de ver por la ventana.

\- Oh ¿sucedió algo? - pregunto ella con interés y Thalia que iba con los audífonos a todo lo que daban no se dio por enterada de la mirada furiosa de su hermano y la divertida de Perseo, a el no le molesto despertar así total ella siempre ideaba esas formas para despertarlo desde tirarle agua y hielo hasta lo de hoy. No sabia porque pero aquello divertía a su hermana y el la dejaba ser.

\- Thalia decidió despertarnos muy amablemente - rió entre dientes el hermano mayor de Jason mientras este le veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Oh se esta comportando como una buena hermana esos es bueno - mascullo Reyna viendo de reojo a Thalia que solo seguía sin enterarse de nada.

\- Si excelente hermana - sonreía Perseo y Hylla se lo quedo viendo no entendía porque esto parecía divertirle.

\- Esperemos que hoy no hayan mas incidentes como el de ayer en la inauguración - dijo Hylla viendo que ya estaban por llegar a la escuela.

\- Esperemos que mas bien atrapen a los causantes de eso - frunció el ceño Reyna - No se puede tolerar ese comportamiento en un colegio tan prestigioso como lo es el Atlantis High - Jason y Perseo hicieron una ligera mueca de molestia ante el comentario. porque sea como sea Connor y Travis eran amigos suyos.

\- Bien ya llegamos - sonreía Perseo aparcando el auto y pronto bajaron todos de el - Thalia - llamo haciéndole señas a su hermana que era la única que permanecía dentro y pronto ella noto que ya habían llegado.

\- Gracias, bien voy con Zoe y las demás, nos vemos en clases Jason - se puso su mochila en un hombro y su bolsa de entrenamiento para tiro al arco en el otro y comenzó a caminar - Adiós Perseo - le hizo de la mano y corrió hasta sus amigas.

\- Adiós hermanita - se despidió Perseo el otro simplemente le hizo de la mano - Bien Hylla vamos de una vez - el cargo con su mochila y tomo su mano. Jason cargo con la mochila de Reyna pero el no la tomo de la mano.

\- les dije que podía venir en el expreso - refutaba un rubio en el asiento trasero de un maserati rojo.

\- Lo perdiste hermanito acéptalo, por mas que corrieras no lo alcanzarías - replicaba un rubio mayor viéndose por el espejo del auto y peinaba sus cabellos.

\- En eso tiene razón el cabeza de aire - acoto una pelirroja que iba en el asiento del copiloto - Que te vaya bien Will y recuerdale a los demás que el sábado los espero en el club para practicar -

\- Claro yo les digo - respondió el rubio menor tomando su mochila y la bolsa donde llevaba su arco y su carcaj con flechas bajando del auto. Quería irse de ahí lo mas rápido posible antes de que...

\- Hola Apolo - sonría una chica asiática muy bonita de ojos oscuros, la falda de su uniforme era muy corta y llevaba varios collares color roja con una D en ellos.

\- Querida Drew - saludo el y sus hermanos rodaron los ojos, el menor salio corriendo de ahí.

\- Como así nos honras con tu presencia el día de hoy - halago ella y el otro bajo del auto.

\- Apolo hay que ir por Jacinto tu novio si queremos llegar a tiempo a la universidad - sonrió Artemisa desde su asiento a la chica esta la vio mal pero pronto cambio su expresión viendo al rubio con devoción.

\- pero no te puedes ir así rey del sol, las demás querrán gozar con tu hermosa presencia - ella acariciaba con sus uñas el pecho del rubio y el sonreía le encantaba recibir atención pero el flash de un celular lo saco de sus pensamientos de gozo y gloria.

\- ¿Que haces Arty? - volteo a verla ella sostenía su celular entre sus manos.

\- Oh nada, aquí obteniendo pruebas de porque no llegamos a ver a Jacinto a tiempo. Seguro le encantara ver esta foto - dijo ella muy tranquila revisando el celular y buscando el numero de Jacinto.

\- Oh claro que no llegaremos tarde, vamos por el ahora mismo - aseguro el - Lo siento mademoiselle - beso la mano de la asiática apartándola de su pecho - pero mi novio me espera - se volvió a subir al auto y arranco. Artemisa sonreía triunfante mientras la asiática moría de iras.

\- No tenias porque comerte ese ultimo trozo de tocino - reñía un chico de cabello castaño oscuro a uno de cabello castaño rojizo que sobaba su estomago.

\- Pero es que se veía tan delicioso - se relamía y sus hermanos que iban con ellos solo rodaron los ojos.

\- y ahora pasaras con dolor de estomago debido a eso Cecil - espeto el mayor de sus hermanos quien conducía el auto donde iban. Si el auto nuevo de su padre pues en su pequeño auto no cabían ademas que ese no era exactamente para la escuela.

\- Luke estas seguro que no saben nada de nada - dijo Travis con algo de temor viendo la entrada de la escuela. porque ellos ya estaban a prueba desde el año anterior debido a una broma que le jugaron al director de la escuela.

\- Si Perseo me aseguro que no saben nada y por favor no se delaten, como la vez anterior - rodó los ojos el rubio mientras estacionaba el auto.

\- No nos quisimos delatar pero se nos olvido eso en la escena, pero no volverá a ocurrir - aseguro Connor sonriendo mientras Luke suspiraba cerrando los ojos.

\- No volverá a ocurrir porque las bromas se acabaron Travis y Connor, si los vuelven a atrapar en una de sus travesuras, esto se acabo - advirtió viéndolos por el espejo mientras sus otros dos hermanos bajaban del auto y los castaños asintieron resignados. Sabían que la única razón por la que se habían salvado la vez anterior era por Luke que hablo con Perseo y este convenció al director de no echarlos, lo mismo en esta ocasión y no habría una próxima - Bien bajen del auto - así lo hicieron.

\- Leo dime de nuevo ¿por que les prestaste a los Stoll tus prototipos de avión con cámaras y micrófonos? - preguntaba un moreno mientras estacionaba su camioneta, su hermano estaba a su lado aun tratando de reparar el control de sus aviones.

\- Necesitaba que alguien los probara y ellos se ofrecieron - respondió por millonésima vez el latino sin levantar la vista de su control.

\- bien - resoplo el mayor - Ahora deja de ver eso y baja, las clases no se reciben en la camioneta - es cuando el latino recién noto que estaban en la escuela. leo bajo de la camioneta aun con el control en su mano y se fijo por donde iba de modo que tropezó con alguien haciéndole caer.

\- fíjate por donde caminas - resongo la chica de cabello castaño que leo acababa de tirar al suelo. Leo se la quedo mirando fijamente y sonrió.

\- Caly nena, no te vi el día de ayer - le extendió la mano que tenia llena de grasa por estar trabajando y ella la golpeo gruñendo.

\- Debí aceptar el cambio de escuela - mascullo entre dientes poniéndose de pie sola y levantando su mochila. Los ojos de Leo brillaban mientras ella se alejaba de ahí.

\- tan hermosa como siempre - murmuraba el castaño latino viendo la figura de su amor casi imposible irse de ahí. Avanzo detrás de ella.

\- ¿Ya paso una hora? - murmuraba un muy nervioso azabache mirando a la puerta y luego a su hermano.

\- Solo han pasado unos minutos y tiene que sonar el timbre de cambio de hora de clase, la cual ni a empezado Percy - respondió su hermano a modo de regaño mientras el otro volvía a esconder su rostro entre sus brazos.

\- Esto es una idea estúpida - susurraba para si el azabache apretando los puños y su hermano puso sus manso encima de estos.

\- te vas a hacer daño ya lo hemos hablado - hizo que los soltara - Y las ideas estúpidas son las que mejor nos salen así que esta bien -

\- No no esta no saldrá bien si tengo otro ataque de ansiedad - refuto su hermano viéndole mal.

\- Verme así no resolverá nada - dijo Teseo viéndolo y el otro suspiro con frustración hasta que empezaron a oírse voces en los pasillos y Percy se oculto de nuevo entre su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho apretaba su camisa en la parte del pecho.

\- Hey Tes has llegado temprano - se acerco a el Rachel la bonita pelirroja pero antes que se acerque demasiado Teseo se adelanto y beso su mejilla.

\- No podía perderme la llegada de tan hermosa náyade - ella soltó una risita boba mientras el sonreía de lado y su hermano solo trataba de calmar su respiración.

\- pero que cosas dices - seguía riendo y fue a su lugar y Teseo suspiro, luego entraron mas alumnos, algunas saludaban al azabache.

\- No Leo, ella no coquetea contigo cuando te dice que te alejes de ella - rodaba los ojos Jason que iba por el pasillo junto con el latino.

\- Claro que si lo hace y es hermosa haciéndolo - contesto su amigo con voz soñadora mientras entraba al salón de clases después de que Calipso su amor casi imposible entrara primero.

\- lo que tu digas amigo - suspiro el rubio entrando al salón de clases, Reyna por otra parte se había quedado en la dirección con la excusa de que quería ver lo de los horarios para las clases extracurriculares. La verdad ella no soportaba al mejor amigo de Jason. Al entrar por alguna razón lo que sus ojos notaron de primero es que Teseo ya había llegado y que por supuesto había alguien a su lado, frunció el ceño mientras caminaba a su lugar, se sentó viendo a Teseo y su acompañante - Chaqueta morada y azul -

\- Teseo - llamo Thalia entrando al salón y el se la quedo mirando - hoy te mostrare la escuela ya lo hable con Babette dijo que no había problema - sonrió y vio a lado del azabache - ¿Quien es el? - Teseo pro primera vez que estaba ahí se quedo callado y solo sonrió, sabia que debía decir pero no quería hacerlo, la azabache frunció el ceño.

\- Siéntense de una vez - dijo una voz detrás de Thalia era el maestro de la hora todos buscaron su asiento, Reyna justo entro sentándose con Jason. Pero el maestro no entro solo detrás de el entro el sub director.

\- buenos días alumnos - saludo y casi todos se pusieron de pie, mas atrás llegaron mas alumnos.

\- Disculpe profesor - decía un chico asiático que venia acompañado por una castaña rojiza.

\- No se preocupen pasen por favor - sonrió el subdirector el maestro no dijo nada, ellos entraron y se sentaron- bien a alumnos hoy es el segundo día de actividades escolares -

\- Disculpe maestro Quiron - hablo un rubio con ojos azules que parecía haber pasado mala noche.

\- Adelante alumno Augur - dijo el maestro y el chico entro mas de uno hizo una mueca de molestia ante su llegada. Percy por otra parte se sentía cada vez peor y sabia que pronto llegaría el momento aunque no se lo dijeran sabia que llegaría - bien creo que ya están todos - sonrió nuevamente - Se preguntaran porque estoy el día de hoy aquí -

\- Disculpe maestro pero es una falta de respeto no ponerse de pie ante su presencia y creo que uno de nosotros no lo esta cumpliendo - señalo el rubio que había llegado tarde viendo a Percy que por supuesto era el único que seguía sentado y sin levantar la cabeza.

\- También es una falta de respeto interrumpir al maestro cuando intenta hablar con nosotros Octavian - señalo Jason viendo mal al otro rubio y la clase comenzó a murmurar. Percy quería salir corriendo de ahí. Ocatavian le devolvió la mirada.

\- Los dos están cometiendo una falta de respeto al interrumpir - gruño Zoe viendo mal a ambos - y el que esta a lado de Jackson igual - frunció el ceño.

\- Hey si dejaran que el maestro hable comprenderían la situación y sabrían el porque no se pone de pie - dijo Teseo con mucha seriedad algo que no se veía seguido. Percy a su lado seguía tratando de guardar la calma, aunque su pecho dolía y sentía náuseas en ese momento. Estaba por tener otro ataque de pánico.

\- Todos siéntense - ordeno el maestro de la hora y así lo hicieron aunque las malas miradas unos a otros seguían.

\- Bien, gracias señor Octavian yo se que el alumno esta cometiendo una falta de respeto - el rubio sonrió arrogante a Jason - pero también lo es el llegar tarde y el interrumpir a alguien como dijo el señor Jason - ahora fue el turno de Jason para sonreír - Y como dijo el señor Jackson si me dejaran hablar sabrían el motivo de esta falta de respeto y porque la he permitido, señores Jackson ¿pueden venir al frente? - Jason se alerto dijo señores.

Teseo suspiro y se puso de pie tomo la mano de Percy y lo obligo a ponerse de pie con el arrastrándolo en frente de toda la clase. El azabache menor sentía que el aire le estaba faltando su visión estaba poniéndose peor a cada segundo su cabeza le dolía.

\- Todo va a estar bien - le aseguro Teseo en un susurro mientras daban la cara a todos los estudiantes. Y ahí delante de Jason estaba la respuesta a lo que no le cuadraba en los encuentros con los Jackson, ellos eran como dos gotas de agua.

\- Podría presentar señor Jackson - pidió el maestro a Teseo el asintió y sonrió de lado.

\- Mi nombre es Teseus Jackson y este de aquí es mi gemelo Perseus Jackson - Termino por decir y Jason estaba que no se la creía, ahí estaba la razón por la que el padre de Luke decía que se parecían a Connor y Travis, eran idénticos como ellos y seguramente igual de traviesos pero noto algo en los ojos de Perseus. Miedo. El mismo miedo que vio en el azabache de la tienda de CDs.

\- Bien señores les acaban de presentar a su nuevo compañero de clases, Teseo y Percy siéntense por favor - los chicos obedecieron en especial Percy - Debo explicar que su compañero sufre de mutismo, es decir no habla y no le gusta el contacto físico con las demás personas. Lo cual es el motivo por el que me encuentro hoy aquí delante de ustedes - comenzó a decir el hombre mientras los ojos de Jason seguían pegados en el chico de chaqueta azul - Por un tiempo el señor Perseus Jackson los acompañara solo la primera hora de clases y espero que con el tiempo sea todo el horario. Así como también espero respeto entre ustedes y no tener problemas - todos los alumnos asintieron.


	24. Capítulo 22: Hora.

Nico se encontraba ya en la primera hora de clases pero no se encontraba del todo bien, el día anterior las pesadillas habían estado ahí presentes. Sus leves ojeras lo demostraban y Will las notó a ellas, habían intentado hablar con su novio antes comenzar la clase pero el simplemente le había esquivado.

\- Nico - susurraba el rubio tratando de hacer que el le preste atención pero no lo lograba - Nico -

\- Tiene algo que compartir con la clase señor Solace - hablo el maestro haciendo alertar al rubio que se puso alerta al instante.

\- No nada- sonrió como todo un Solace resplandeciente como el sol.

\- Bien entonces deje de hablar y concéntrese en el libro - regaño el maestro y el rubio asintió.

\- ¿Que? ¿Problemas en el paraíso? - susurro a lado de él su compañera de asiento.

\- Pero que dices Lou ¿cuál paraíso? - la vio confundido y ella rodo los ojos y desestimó el tema con una mano. El se quedó aún más confundido y volteó a ver de nuevo a su novio que solo miraba al frente igual que su hermana Hazel.

\- Bien y entonces eso es lo que veremos en el semestre - decía el maestro que estaba en el salón de Tritón. Este ya se encontraba aburrido pero fingía poner atención a todo lo que decía el maestro.

\- ¿Me podrías pasar mi lápiz? se cayó allá- pidió la castaña que era su compañera de asiento, el rodo los ojos y se agachó a pasárselo- Gracias- le sonrió- Oye - Tritón la vio - La clase esta un poco aburrida -

\- Algo - mascullo tratando de no sonar molesto, su madre le había enseñado a que debía ser amable con las personas en especial las chicas.

\- Oye eres nuevo ¿verdad? - Tritón no era alguien paciente y tampoco alguien a quien le gustara socializar así que solo quería ¡Que la chica se callara de una buena vez!.

\- Si - se limitó a responder porque la verdad quería decir ¡No me digas! ¡Y yo que pensé que ya llevaba años viviendo aquí! ¡Por los dioses! se presentó ayer como nuevo, ¡Es obvio que recién llegó! pensar así le recordaba a su hermano.

\- ¿No te gustaría que te diera un tour por la ciudad? - ella sonrió más viéndolo y Tritón la verdad se estaba cansando de esto, la chica le parecía tonta y más absurda la forma en que le coqueteaba.

\- No, gracias. La verdad es que ya tengo quien me la muestre - el sabia que eso no era verdad, pero Tritón tenía sus objetivos claros y salir con está chica no entraba en ellos.

\- Es una lástima- dijo ella con una mueca triste y el simplemente la ignoro voviendo su atención al maestro. Silena había estado observando la interacción de ellos y fruncio el ceño.

\- Ey deja de andar de hija de Afrodita- le molesto su novio que estaba sentado a lado de ella y ella sacudió la cabeza.

\- La que anda de hija de Afrodita es Drew con todas esas cosas encima - se hizo la ofendida y su novio beso su frente. Por otra parte Drew no prestaba atención a clases ella veía futuros prospectos de novio y si, eso incluía a cierto chico de ojos verde mar.

Belerofonte por su parte se sentía vigilado tanto por la azabache de ayer como por el chico que en unas horas le mostraría la escuela. Bianca no dejaba de ver al chico, estaba segura que si el estaba aquí lo más probable es que el otro también, aunque el día de ayer solo lo vio un momento antes de sucumbir y que todo se volviera oscuro.

\- Bien alumnos, entonces recordaremos lo que vimos el año anterior - decía la maestra de la hora mientras revisaba los apuntes.

\- Bianca deja de verlo tanto - murmuraba la pelirroja a lado de la azabache haciendo que esta deje de ver al castaño.

\- Lo siento - murmuró volviendo la vista a su cuaderno pero en su mente aún estaba divagando sobre lo que pasó, debía hablar con el subdirector lo más pronto posible. No quería tener otro episodio como el de ayer.

\- Perseo ¿qué te pasa hoy? - susurraba Hylla a lado del azabache y este dejo de ver al castaño y le presto atención- Estas muy raro Perseo -

\- Lo siento querida Hylla pero si hoy estoy algo distraído, trataré de concentrarme - le sonrió un poco y trató de sacar el asunto que le estaba molestando a sobre manera. El misterioso hermano faltante, el chico que negaba conocerlo, los hermanos diciendo que su hermano se llamaba como él. No entendía nada de esa familia.

Percy por su parte trataba de mantenerse tranquilo mientras observaba con fijeza su bonito pupitre, pues se negaba a levantar la cabeza lo que quedaba de la hora. Teseo a su lado lo veía de reojo e intentaba prestar atención a la clase. La palabra clave ahí era intentar porque la verdad cualquier cosa le distraía como su hermano por ejemplo.

\- Si nos tomara una foto creo que le duraría más- murmuraba porque ahí estaba otro motivo que le servía de distracción y era el hecho de que el rubio hermano del azabache que estaba con Belerofonte.

\- Jason, este maestro es el mismo que les dio el año pasado - Reyna trataba de obtener la atención del chico pero el solo se limitaba a asentir o a negar con la cabeza sin sacar su vista de los azabaches - Jason debes dejar de mirarlos, es como si nunca hubieses visto gemelos -

\- Oh claro que he visto gemelos pero no tan idénticos como ellos - aseguró el rubio y encontrando así una excusa para si mismo del porque no les apartaba la mirada. Thalia tampoco lo hacía.

\- Así que gemelos - susurraba ella mientras sonreía. Ella no se los había querido decir a sus hermanos, porque le gustaba verlos darse contra el suelo tratando de resolver algo que para ella resulto fácil de descifrar. Porque si, ella se había dado cuenta de las señales, además que los gemelos solo se parecían en el físico, eran demasiado notorias las diferencias de personalidad.

\- Thalia es que acaso, vuestro corazón está tentandose con ese chico - murmuró algo preocupada Zoe debido a que Thalía no solía quedarse mirando chicos.

\- Por supuesto que no Zoe - respondió sonriente mientras seguía mirando a los gemelos- Pero creo que me haré amiga de ellos, se ve que son divertidos - Zoe la vio con el ceño fruncido.

\- No os entiendo doncella - Thalía rodó los ojos.

\- Que solo quiero ser su amiga, sin intereses románticos - Zoe asintió mientras la ojiazul se preguntaba como le haría para alcanzar este objetivo. Porque ella lograba lo que se proponía.

Orión por su parte esperaba tranquilamente en el auto, escuchando música, pero debes en cuando sus pensamientos oscilaban en unos ojos plateados y cabellos rojos. Pero todo se vio interrumpido cuando su celular sonó.

\- Hola mamá- saludo alegremente.

\- Hola cariño, llamaba para ver como estaba saliendo todo por allá- por La Paz y el silencio que se oía del lado de su madre supuso que ya estaba en casa después de dejar a Tyson en la escuela.

\- Hasta ahora... - volteó a ver el edificio escolar - Esta adentro aún- escucho una exhalación de parte de su madre.

\- Llámame cualquier cosa y cuando ya salgan de ahí.

\- Si mamá no te preocupes yo te llamo.

\- Gracias cariño

\- Sabes que no es molestia mamá.

\- Lo sé pero igual gracias, adiós.

\- Adiós mamá- ella cerró la llamada y el dejo el celular a un lado, su vista viajo de nuevo hacia el edificio donde estaban sus hermanos.

Tu puedes Percy pensaba el muchacho tratando de levantar la cabeza de la banca y atender por lo menos unos minutos a la clase pero al apenas la alzó, volvió a dejarla caer No puedo ni verlos, ellos se convertirán en "ellos" cuando los mire respiro hondo y exhaló el aire de sus pulmones.

\- Ya falta la mitad Percy tu puedes - susurraba Teseo a su lado.

_Como quisiera creerte_ pensaba mientras su mente se llenaba otra vez de recuerdos de aquella gente.

\- _Así que el Jackson menor ahora tiene miedo de que lo toquen _\- recordaba perfectamente la voz de Sloan cuando por fin regreso a clases y todos sabían de su condición - Mira te toco - lo veía claramente acercarse sacudió la cabeza.

_No no el no está aquí _se obligaba a borrar esos pensamientos de su mente y trataba de controlarse y no gritar _Tu puedes Percy_ levantó la cabeza y vio hacia al frente solo un instante antes de volver a sus brazos.

\- Si vas a mirar a alguien que sea a mí- murmuró su hermano y el asintió, volvió a levantar la cabeza topándose con Teseo - Bien mírame sólo a mí - Percy tragó saliva y asintió podía sentir varias miradas sobre él - Bien vas bien- alentaba.

_No voy bien esto es un asco, soy un asco y te voy a exponer a más daños _pensó con tristeza mientras volvía a esconderse y sentía la mano de su hermano pasar por su espalda dándole consuelo, sintió por sus mejillas las lágrimas tibias bajar y quemar su piel _Soy de lo peor _

\- No eres un asco y mucho menos lo peor - decía Teseo, eso era lo que no le agradaba a Percy de tener un gemelo. Porque era prácticamente como si él leyera sus pensamientos.

_Lo soy Tes solo tú y los de la familia no lo ven _seguía pensando paso una de sus mangas por su rostro _ellos tenían razón soy un monstruo _

Jason veía de cuando en cuando la interacción que había entre los gemelos, no entendía del todo el hecho de que a Perceus (rara versión del nombre de su hermano) no le gustaba que lo toquen y que no hablaba. ¿Por qué no hablaba? mudo no podía ser, el maestro Quirón había dicho mutismo no que fuera mudo.

Balanceo su cabeza de un lado al otro y no era el único que veía al nuevo, a casi todo el salón le había producido curiosidad su condición si es que podían llamarla así, a los no era porque el asunto les daba igual. Thalia por su parte quería acercarse a ellos, no por curiosidad sino porque sentía que ellos iban a necesitar una amiga ahí, ella mejor que nadie sabia lo que era ser diferente a los demás y Leo pensaba igual, es que ellos eran los que alguna vez tacharon de raros. En especial Octavian y los amigos de este, aún podía recordar vagamente todo lo que le hicieron a su amigo Grover por su condición en las piernas. Fue una tortura para el pobre hasta que por su puesto Thalia le rompió varios dientes de leche al rubio.

\- Grover - sonrió recordando a su amigo, el se había mudado hace un par de años pero aun se escribía con el, era un buen amigo.

\- ¡Hey! chica rayito - llamo el latino sentándose al frente de ella después de que botara a quienes estaban sentados ahí, es decir a Miranda y Katie.

\- Que quieres chico reparador - respondió ella sonriendo mientras Zoe hacia una mueca y se colocaba los auriculares, la verdad ninguno prestaba demasiada atención al maestro.

\- ¿Puedo estar contigo en el receso? - ella arqueo una ceja mirándolo - Piper va a estar con Silena porque Charles tiene que mostrar la escuela y no pienso pasar el receso con don perfecto y doña todoloquedicesestamalpronunciado - Thalia rió por el sobrenombre de Reyna y es que las pocas veces que se habían juntado con ella siempre le estaba corrigiendo la forma de hablar a Leo.

\- Debería preguntarle a Teseo - contesto ella - Tal vez se lo pregunte ahora - se levanto del asiento y camino hasta ahí. Teseo aun acariciaba la espalda de Percy y no la había sentido llegar, así que cuando ella toco su hombro pego un respingo haciendo que por inercia su gemelo haga lo mismo y levante la cabeza - ¡Hey! - saludo con la mano a ambos.

\- Casi me matas chica punk - dijo el azabache llevándose una mano al pecho y ella rió mientras que el otro solo volvió a agachar la cabeza.

\- No quise matarte chico coqueto - respondió cuando dejo de reír y el otro la vio raro por el apodo pero rió igual que ella con el que ella con el que el dijo - Solo vine para preguntarte si ¿te molestaría si en el recorrido de la escuela esta mi amigo Leo - señalo al latino que ahora conversaba con una chica de cabello chocolate mal cortado.

\- Eh - volteo a ver a quien señalaba y regreso - no no me molestaría... aunque... no no importa - sonrió y es que si recordaba que su hermano dijo que no quería que los Stoll y por ende el latino sean sus nuevos mejores amigos, pero claro como a el le encantaba ir con la corriente ¿no?.

\- Entonces hasta el receso - estaba por irse pero se devolvió - ¿También tengo que mostrarle la escuela a tu hermano? - Teseo la vio y luego a Percy y negó con la cabeza.

\- Hoy no hay dos por uno - le guiño un ojo y ella se echo a reír mientras se iba. Jason frunció el ceño ante esta escena ¿Que tenia su hermana que conversar con el? ¿que tenia que hacer el riendo con ella? ¿que tenia que hacer el coqueteando con ella con ese guiño? su vista estaba fija ahora en su hermana que se volvió a sentar en su lugar.

\- Hermanito tienes muchas fotos mías en tu celular para que mires - Jason la miro mal y dejo de verla para volver su atención a Reyna que le estaba hablando algo de las materias pero el asunto no le estaba interesando en lo absoluto, había algo mas en su mente pero tenia que deshacerse de ello.

\- Bien alumnos entonces así es como llevaremos la materia y no olviden repasar antes de que iniciemos clases nuevas - decía el maestro mientras tomaba su maletín y demás objetos y caminaba a la puerta, pronto sonó el timbre que anunciaba el cambio de hora.

\- Bien ya paso una hora Percy - felicitaba Teseo mientras recogía su maleta - Lo has hecho bien - ayudaba a su hermano a levantarse. Por los pasillos de la escuela se escuchaban ya los pasos de los alumnos que salían de sus salones para ir al próximo.

Por los pasillos Orion caminaba hacia el salón de los gemelos, por las escaleras venían bajando a toda prisa Tritón y Belerofonte quienes apenas pudieron salieron de su clase, a Perseo le había parecido raro que el castaño tuviera una alarma que sonó sutilmente diez minutos antes de la hora terminara, ademas que parecía tener prisa por salir así que había corrido detrás de el.

\- Ves ahí esta Orion - decía Teseo intentando tranquilizar a su hermano que estaba bastante asustado por los alumnos que salían por el cambio de hora. Jason había salido detrás de ellos también. Perseo se quedo en la escalera detrás de Belerofonte y Tritón viendo lo que ellos veían y la razón por la que el castaño había salido apresurado.

\- Dame la mochila ya vamos al auto - extendió su mano el rubio y Teseo le paso la maleta de Percy. Algunos habían detenido su andar y estaban mirando la escena que tenían ahí cinco chicos verde mar. Algunas sonreían mientras pasaban junto a ellos.

\- los acompañaremos hasta el auto - dijo Tritón y los demás asintieron y comenzaron a avanzar por el pasillo. Teseo alcanzo a ver a Perseo y solo esquivo su mirada inquisidora.

\- Pequeño embustero - lo seguía con la mirada mientras se iba - tenias un gemelo y aseguro que tu si perdiste eso -

\- Oh el de la playa - lo miro Orion que iba detrás de todos sus hermanos, frunció el ceño y luego vio a los gemelos.

\- Si soy el de la playa - sonrió el ojiazul poniéndose enfrente del rubio, el azabache de ojos verde mar mayor gruño al escuchar su voz y volteo a verlo.

\- Vamos Orión sabes que el no va a resistir mucho mas aquí - mascullo viendo al azabache de ojos azules.

\- Si vamos - apresuraron el paso Belerofonte iba a lado de Teseo y Tritón por el lado de Percy evitando así que alguien se acerque demasiado a los gemelos y Orión cuidaba su espalda.

\- Se llama Perseus, nombre muy parecido al tuyo - dijo una voz a lado de Perseo y este volteo a verlo.

\- Así que ese es Perseus - volvió a ver de nuevo a los Jackson - quisiera hablar con el -

\- Eso sera imposible - dijo otra voz mas femenina - El ya se va y no habla y no creo que sus hermanos dejen que te le acerques - aseguro Thalia llegando a lado de ellos.

\- ¿Como que no habla? - pregunto sin comprender nada mientras ella empezaba a jalar a Jason, después de todo era el cambio de hora - Contéstame - ella siguió su camino haciendo oídos sordos.

\- Ves ya casi llegamos al auto - susurraba Teseo a su hermano el asintió mientras aun apretaba con su mano su pecho, el estacionamiento estaba casi vació, pronto llegaron al auto Orión abrió la puerta y el entro enseguida.

\- Bien lo dejare en casa, suerte con la clase chicos, entren de una vez - dijo mientras se subía al asiento del conductor y los demás asintieron.

\- Teseus - llamo Tritón mientras veían el auto alejarse - No te quiero cerca del chico ese de la playa - su hermano lo vio sin entender.

\- Es enserio no te acerques a el ni al rubio - hablo con seriedad Belerofonte.

\- Pero es el quien me busca - hizo un mohín mientras acariciaba con su mano el collar de tridente - Además el tiene mi collar estoy seguro -

\- El collar se puede reemplazar, no te quiero cerca de él - ordeno Tritón y Teseo suspiro mientras asentía.

\- Tampoco al rubio, no se porque pero su interés por ti y por Percy no me agrada - frunció el ceño Belerofonte, Teseo volvió a asentir. El interés de esos hermanos era demasiado notorio, pero bueno ellos dijeron del azabache y el rubio... nadie dijo que no podía ser amigo de la azabache, sonrió ella seria una buena amiga, también el latino y los chicos que parecían mellizos, pronto se separaron para ir cada uno a su salón, si Teseo quería amigos aunque dudaba que le duren. Nunca duraban.


	25. Capítulo 23: Escapar.

Cuando Percy se subió de nuevo al auto se sintió aliviado, seguro, a salvo. No soportaba más las miradas, ya fueran de curiosidad o de interés. Si, el sabia reconocer las miradas y había visto brevemente la del rubio cuando se iba, no entendía su interés. ¿Lástima tal vez? no le gustaba dar lastima, lo detestaba, ¿Lo malo? esa eran las que más recibía desde aquello. Como las odiaba.

\- ¿Te sientes bien Percy? - pregunto Orión mientras lo veía un instante por el retrovisor, el chico asintió.

_Estoy perfecto, perfectamente sintiéndome del asco _pensaba mientras se recostaba contra el asiento.

\- Pronto llegaremos a casa - seguía diciendo su hermano, condujo durante algún tiempo antes de estar nuevamente en la entrada de su hogar, su madre estaba en la puerta esperando - Llegamos - anuncio su hermano, en alguna parte del trayecto Percy había cerrado los ojos. Los abrió al oír a Orión e inmediatamente salió del auto.

\- Bienvenido amor - el corrió hacia su madre y la abrazó con fuerza- Lo hiciste bien - susurro a su oído, el solo asintió.

\- Aquí está su mochila- dijo el rubio mientras le tendía esta a su madre, ella la tomó.

\- Ve que se te hace tarde cariño - dijo ella mientras el volvía a subirse al auto.

\- Si no te preocupes mamá, adiós a ambos - les hizo de la mano, el azabache aún estaba entre los brazos de su madre.

\- ¡Orión! - llamo antes que el auto se alejara más el la vio - El héroe se quedó ciego por la princesa - dijo antes de entrar de nuevo a la casa, el rubio solo asintió y siguió su camino - Vamos adentro cariño - susurro a su otro hijo, este asintió y avanzaron a la casa.

El azabache se detuvo cuando estuvieron dentro y la miró con ojos suplicantes, una mirada que ella entendía perfectamente y negó con la cabeza e intentó alejarse pero él la sostuvo de la mano y la volvió a mirar ahora con un puchero.

\- Oh esta bien, pero no demasiado tiempo ninguna de las dos cosas - el asintió sonriendo y salió corriendo a la habitación, ella suspiró - Has dado muchos pasos hacia adelante, espero no retrocedas - murmuró viendo hacia la habitación de él.

Percy apenas entró en su habitación, dejó la mochila tirada en el suelo y corrió al armario, se sacó todo el uniforme y buscó ropa para entrenar además de su bañador, las sostuvo cada una en su mano, primero se puso la de entrenamiento y la otra la bajó en su mano. Nadaría cuando acabe de entrenar, no se había sentido bien con eso de los estornudos así que no iba a tentar su suerte nadando antes de entrenar. Se apresuró a salir de la casa.

Corrió hacia donde había una pequeña arena de entrenamiento, a su familia siempre le había encantado la historia griega, entre las cosas griegas estaban las peleas con espada, combates cuerpo a cuerpo, tiro con arco, el griego antiguo como lengua, la jabalina, los caballos y las carreras épicas en los terrinetes.

Sus ojos brillaron, buscó inmediatamente en el armario su espada, sabia que su padre la había puesto ahí, abrió y ahí estaba una espada de esgrima y una antigua.

_Esta es contracorriente Percy_ recordaba que decía su padre cuando se la dio, tenía doce años y había estado llorando por las pesadillas, era de mañana no había ido a la escuela, no quería soportarlos. Teseo estaba a su lado _Tú eres como el nombre de esta espada._

Tomo la espada entre sus manos, solo era una réplica de la original que había pertenecido a Hércules.

_¿Por qué papá? _había preguntado Teseo por él.

_Porque tú vas contra las adversidades, igual que ella _había dicho su padre _Y no importa lo mal que estés, no importa lo mucho que quieran hacerte huir. Estoy seguro que tu seguirás ahí, que tu sobrevivirás._

Paso sus manos por el nombre que tenía grabado la espada estaba en griego _Anaklusmos_ pero el lo podía leerlo perfectamente.

\- Sobreviviré, esta vez también- murmuró y blandió la espada mientras corría a la arena y sacaba uno de los maniquíes de entrenamiento que solían hacer con paja, comenzó a darle unos cuantos tajos.

Derecha

Izquierda

Esquivaba.

Bajaba.

Otro tajo.

Una vuelta y repetir.

_El pequeño Jackson tiene miedo de que lo toquen_ decía la voz de Sloan en su mente _Mira te toco._

Otro Tajo al muñeco.

_Ah, tu hermano te va a defender_ se acercaba ahora a Teseo y los gorilas de Sloan atrapaban a su hermano.

Una barrida con la espada.

Se quedó inmóvil no pudo defender a Teseo, su hermano salió lastimado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro, tenía miedo _Demasiado Miedo_ pero al otro segundo.

Un tajo más, el muñeco cayó al piso.

_Fui yo, yo los golpeé_ aseguraba Teseo mientras Percy estaba detrás suyo mirando sus manos.

Un grito de dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

_Tú y tu hermano estarán expulsados_ decía el director de esa escuela, hasta que eso se hizo efectivo. Todos hablaban del monstruo _Teseus Jackson es un monstruo, los mandó a todos al hospital._

\- El monstruo soy yo - susurraba el azabache mientras se encogía en el suelo y las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

_No les hagas caso nunca _sonaba la voz de Teseo en su cabeza _Que ellos piensen lo que quieran, eres mi hermano no un monstruo._

\- Soy un monstruo Tes - susurraba entre sollozos.

_No eres un monstruo _aseguraba la voz de Tritón en su cabeza _Y a quien vuelva a decir eso las pagará caro._

_Nosotros estamos con ustedes_ decía la voz de Belerofonte _Los monstruos son ellos._

_No importa lo que pase cuentan con nosotros _terminaba por decir Orión.

Percy se secó el rostro con el brazo y miró el techo de la arena estaba agitado por todo, por llorar, por entrenar, por todos los recuerdos agolpados en su cabeza, se puso de pie lentamente. Volvió a tomar la espada y dio unos cuantos tajos más, hasta que el muñeco quedó en el suelo inútil y destrozado.

Guardo la espada en su lugar, había entrenado esgrima desde los cuatro años, pero ahora preferiría la espada real. Era más pesada, pero lo hacia más ágil para la otra que era más ligera. Cerro el almacén y se fue a cambiar de ropa una vez más, esta vez por su traje de baño y a pasar un buen rato en la piscina.

\- ¡Percy! ya entra - escucho a su madre cuando estaba probando su resistencia bajo el agua - Sal ya - aún podía oírla mientras el agua le rodeaba. Sentía paz pero sabia que debía salir o ella se iba a preocupar. Nado hacia arriba una vez más - Ya fue mucho de estar en la Piscina -

_Achu_ si eso lo confirmaba ella lo veía con una ceja arqueada mientras el salía del agua.

\- Entra de una vez - dijo ella poniéndole una toalla encima y el la siguió - Báñate y cámbiate de ropa, repasaremos las materias hasta que sea la hora de ir a ver a Tyson - el muchacho asintió y vio la hora, no llamó a su hermano en el receso, pero supuso que el entendería.

Teseo trataba enserio poner atención a lo que decía el maestro sobre los compuestos químicos pero no podía, su vista iba al banco vacío que tenía a lado, justo dónde debía estar su espejo, como el lo solía llamar. Suspiró se preguntaba si que estaría haciendo en casa hace ya una hora y más que se había ido, aunque podía imaginárselo, no era muy difícil después de todo el haría exactamente lo mismo.

\- Entonces si encuentran compuestos con esta marca... - el profesor señalaba un frasco que sostenía en su mano pero el azabache no le veía, estaba jugando con los frasquitos que él les había dado para un experimento sencillo, mientras pensaba en Percy.

Jason trataba de concentrarse en los frascos pero su mente estaba invadida, atestada y colorida, todo por culpa de un par de ojos verde mar. Ojos tristes y aterrados, era todo lo que cruzaba por su cabeza.

\- Jason ¿me pasas el frasco de allá? - escucho decir a Reyna que también era su compañera de mesa en el laboratorio, ella era buena amiga pensaba el rubio, tomó el frasco y se lo pasó.

\- Reyna - la llamó mientras también tomaba un frasco en su mano, ella lo miró - ¿Qué te pareció el nuevo? - ella vio de nuevo el tuvo de ensayo que tenía en frente.

\- Alguien que solo busca atención tal vez - respondió secamente y el rubio se la quedó mirando, ella virtió el contenido del frasco en el tubo - Porque el maestro dijo mutismo, es decir que no habla deliberadamente, no que no pueda hacerlo - el asintió mientras también vertía su frasco con cuidado en el tubo de ensayo - Y eso de que no lo toquen - bufo mientras tomaba otro frasco más grande - Solo es un niño mimado de mamá y papá que le tiene miedo a los gérmenes -

\- ¿De verdad crees eso? - el rubio le miraba incrédulo, pero no Reyna no estaba hablando enserio pero ella notó el interés de Jason por el chico, así que sus celos estaban saliendo a flote.

\- No - ella sonrió como si lo dicho solo fuera una broma (una mala broma) - El chico tendrá sus razones para todo eso, pero su hermano... él si es caso aparte - señaló al azabache que vertía las cosas en su tubo de ensayo con una mueca divertida en el rostro.

\- Si echa demasiado de eso... - Jason hablaba del frasco que justamente el profesor había dado indicaciones de que sean cuidadosos - Ya vuelvo - rápidamente corrió hacia el azabache y le quitó el frasco de las manos.

\- ¡Ey! - se quejó y volteó a ver quién era el ladrón de frascos topándose con el rubio que tenía el ceño fruncido - El rubio que discute -

\- Jason - corrigió el rubio y puso el frasco despacio sobre la mesa - Ten más cuidado, si colocas demasiado de esto podrías causar una explosión -

\- Oh - murmuró el azabache viendo el frasco.

\- Los que tienen etiqueta roja significan que son delicados y que no puedes usar demasiado de ellos o puedes ocasionar un desastre- se cruzó de brazos viéndolo con seriedad y el azabache solo sonrió de lado.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó - Me distraje un poco mucho eso es todo, vuelve a tu asiento rubio que discute, tu novia no se ve feliz -hizo un ademan con su mano de que se fuera.

\- No es mi novia - contestó aún de mal genio por la imprudencia del chico caminando de nuevo a su lugar ¿Por qué la gente no entendía que solo eran amigos? ¿Era muy difícil de entender?

\- Ya decía yo que el causaba problemas- dijo ella viendo con el ceño fruncido hacia el azabache.

\- Solo se distrajo, no seas muy dura con él - murmuró el rubio viendo los compuestos químicos que habían mezclado - Creo que ya está- levantó el tuvo, cuando detrás se oyó una explosión.

\- Lo primero queles dije - se escuchó decir al profesor antes de una segunda explosión del lado derecho del salón de clases - ¡Salgan por favor!- pidió el maestro mientras el aula se llenaba de humo.

\- Eso si que fueron explosiones- murmuraba el azabache de ojos verde mar mientras veía como salía el humo.

\- ¡Ey Teseo! - escucho que lo llamaban y volteó- Podemos adelantar el recorrido- sugirió la azabache el sonrió y asintió.

\- Bien quedan libres mientras el laboratorio es limpiado - dijo el maestro y algunos celebraron, por supuesto Jason seguía interesado en el chico Jackson y quería ir con el pero un brazo lo detuvo.

\- ¿Por qué no me muestras la escuela ahora? - le sonreía Reyna, el lo había olvidado. A quien tenía que enseñar la escuela era a ella.

\- Si por supuesto- aseguro el sonriendo forzadamente, no sabe porque pero no estaba feliz con esto a pesar de que el mismo era quien se había promocionado par esto.

\- Entonces te presento oficialmente, este es Leo - sonreía Thalia mientras los tres caminaban.

\- Leo Sexy Valdez Ardiente para las chicas - sonrió el latino.

\- Alias el chico reparador- señaló divertida ella y el azabache rió.

\- Puedo reparar y construir lo que sea - aseguro el chico.

\- Oh mira esta es el aula de ciencias- comenzó con el recorrido Thalía pero la mente de Teseo seguía con su hermano, de vez en cuando revisaba su celular.

\- Entonces por esa época... - estaba hablando el maestro de Geografía de los alumnos de penúltimo año, Belerofonte se encontraba jugando con su bolígrafo totalmente aburrido mientras Perseo aun tenia metida en la cabeza la imagen de los dos chicos, los gemelos Jackson.

\- Me las va a pagar ese pequeño embustero - murmuraba entre dientes mientras hacia anotaciones en su cuaderno o al menos fingía hacerlas. Hylla lo veía con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, no entendía que le pasaba a Perseo y no entendía tampoco porque la azabache que estaba enfrente de ellos parecía vigilar al castaño Jackson de vez en cuando, como si temiera que el fuera a atacarle en algún momento.

-Perseo ¿qué le pasa a tu amiga? - susurro a su oído y el azabache salio de sus pensamientos mirándola y luego a la amiga que se refería, entrecerró los ojos viendo a Bianca.

\- Hablare con ella después, hasta donde se ayer no tuvo un buen día - respondió el y la chica asintió volviendo su atención nuevamente a la clase. El azabache se quedo mirando a Bianca y luego a quien veía, tenia que conversar con ella antes que con él. pronto sonó el timbre que anunciaba el receso.

\- Bien alumnos se pueden retirar - dijo el maestro y todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas, Perseo se adelanto se suponía que hoy le mostraría la escuela al chico Jackson debido a que no había podido hacerlo ayer.

\- ¡Espera! - lo llamo pues este ya iba saliendo, el muchacho volteo rodando los ojos mientras Bianca se acerco a ellos queriendo salir de ahí - Se supone que te mostrare la escuela hoy, ¿A dónde vas? -

\- Al lugar de la escuela que si conozco y a ver a mis hermanos gracias - pero mientras hablaba no veía al azabache exactamente su vista estaba fija en la chica de ojos oscuros y tes blanca que también le miraba. Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a seguir su camino pero Perseo lo tomo del brazo mientras Bianca aprovecho un espacio libre y salio de ahí corriendo.

\- Te la voy a mostrar ahora dije - hablo con bastante seriedad y algo demandante el azabache el otro se soltó de su agarre.

\- Y yo te he dicho que no gracias - refuto el castaño se acerco a el - No te quiero cerca de mis hermanos - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir de ahí definitivamente.

\- A mi nadie me da ordenes Jackson -dijo el ojiazul mientras formaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y salia del salón de clases en busca de respuestas.

\- Entonces se mudaron aquí por el trabajo de tu padre - iba hablando tranquilamente Charles con Tritón y el chico asintió - Y ¿en que trabaja él? -

\- Todo lo que es industria marina, por ahora tiene a la venta algunos yates, además de algunos negocios en la playa y otras cosas no estoy muy seguro - se encogió de hombros el azabache de ojos verde metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, se sentía bastante tranquilo hablando con Charles a diferencia de hablar con su compañera de asiento, ella se le hacia extraña e irritante.

\- Eso debe dejar bastante dinero, además de trabajo - comento el chico mientras le señalaba una puerta que decía Laboratorio y ladeo la cabeza porque lo estaban limpiando unas personas con trajes y suspiro - Apuesto que mi hermano tuvo algo que ver con esto -

\- Si da dinero y trabajo, espero que el mio no haya tenido nada que ver en eso - replico el otro mirando como limpiaban.

\- ¡Triiii! - escucho una voz a sus espaldas para después sentir un peso encima suyo que casi lo tumba, gruño.

\- Teseus - mascullo.

\- ¡El latino me quiere matar! - gritaba mientras se acomodaba en su espalda y lo hacia tambalear.

\- ¡Ven acá! - vino corriendo detrás de el Leo mientras sostenía en su mano un pequeño manojo de alambres y unas tuercas - ¡Estas acabado destructor de inventos! -

\- ¡Ya te dijo que fue un accidente Leo! - terciaba alguien mas atrás del latino. Tritón aun lidiaba con su hermano, sabia que era solo un juego, pero igual esto igual no dejo de alertarlo.

\- Bájate ya Teseus - mascullo de mal humor mientras, Charles sostenía con una mano el andar de su hermano.

\- Detente ya Leo - le dijo con voz firme.

Teseo se bajo de la espalda de su hermano pero aun estaba detrás de él y Leo se paro a lado del suyo con los brazos cruzados mientras Thalia venia caminando de lo más tranquila.

\- Hola Charles, hola ... no se tu nombre - señalo Thalia a Tritón.

\- Es mi hermano Tritón y papá dice que algún día sera un manatí - dijo Teseo esquivando un coscorrón de parte del mayor.

\- Así que este Tritón - Thalia lo vio de arriba abajo - No parece tan amargado como afirmabas - comento de la nada y el mayor veía con más enojo a Teseo que solo sonreía inocente, Charles por su parte sonrió divertido igual que Leo.

\- Díganme que hizo para que lo quieran matar - dijo con seriedad Tritón tratando de no matar a su hermano mientras lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa.

\- Rompió mi muñeca de tuercas - Leo hizo un puchero mostrando lo que era una muñeca hecha de alambres, tuercas tornillos y con un foco pequeño por cabeza.

\- la que ibas a usar para ... - comenzó a decir Charles y el latino comenzó a asentir frenéticamente - Pero no tienes... - antes que terminara comenzó a negar con la cabeza - Auch, pero seguro fue sin querer -

\- Lo hizo a propósito, es una asesino - dijo con dramatismo acusándolo con el dedo. Tritón veía a su hermano que se llevaba las manos al pecho como dolido siguiendo el juego al latino, rodó los ojos.

\- Déjame verla - extendió la mano y el latino le dio la muñeca que tenia alambres suelto, la reviso de arriba abajo - Teseus la pieza que falta - lo veía y el estaba por negar pero la mirada de su hermano le hizo arrepentirse y de su bolsillo saco un pedazo de alambre.

\- ¡Si lo tenias! - acuso el latino y Thalia rió mientras el otro le saco la lengua.

\- les gusta tomar las partes pequeñas de las cosas y se las dan a mi hermano menor para que haga también sus creaciones - decía Tritón mientras trabajaba en la muñeca y Charles junto con Leo lo observaba atentamente - El quiere ser inventor de grande o al menos un maestro artesano, listo - le tendió la muñeca reparada al chico que la vio con ojos brillantes.

\- La has vuelto a armar con facilidad - dijo Charles con interés.

\- No era muy complicada y Teseus - miro a su hermano - Ya se te ha dicho que no tomes las cosas que no son tuyas -

\- pensaba devolverla lo prometo, solo estaba jugando - respondió con bastante seriedad.

\- Dice la verdad yo le dije que lo hiciera - tercio Thalia encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada dolida del latino - Me aburría en el recorrido no es mi culpa -

\- Así que tu le muestras la escuela a Teseus - Tritón le vio igual que ella a el de arriba abajo con interés - Eres ¿Grace? - ella asintió.

\- La única chica Grace - respondió ella y el asintió, luego miro a su hermano que solo sonrió de lado.

\- ¡Por fin los encuentro! - dijo una voz del otro lado todos voltearon y se toparon con el castaño - Salí a buscarlos, pero me perdí un poco -

\- ¿Mi hermano no te iba a mostrar la escuela? - pregunto Thalia y el castaño la quedo mirando.

\- Tu hermano, ¿el azabache mandon? - devolvió Belerofonte y ella asintió sonriendo, no era la primera vez que decían eso de el - Si, se suponía, pero prefiero estar con mis hermanos -

\- Entonces te la muestro yo - sonrió ella y el asintió.

\- Bien pero primero compremos comida - dijeron Teseo y Leo al mismo tiempo se miraron y sonrieron mientras sus hermanos se veían con recelo, debían separarlos o esta escuela no sobreviviría eso era seguro.


	26. Capítulo 24: Atrapado.

Poseidón se encontraba en su oficina enterrado entre una montaña de papeles que tenía que revisar, aprobar y/o firmar y sellar, su secretaria le había dicho que todos debían ser entregados de forma urgente al banco, esto era simplemente Perfecto.

\- Banco Grace - leyó una de las hojas que tenía que entregar al banco para dar actividad a una de sus cuentas - Así que terminaste apropiándose del banco - murmuró mientras tomaba una de las hojas y le ponía simplemente uno de los sellos que cargaba en el escritorio - Me pregunto que diría Dánae sobre ti ahora Zeus - dejo las hojas en el pilo que ya había sellado o firmado.

\- Señor Jackson- escucho la voz de su secretaria mientras se abría la puerta pero el no levantó la vista de los papeles que estaba revisando, ella avanzó haciendo sonar sus tacones contra el suelo. Se acerco al escritorio de él y fue entonces cuando el levantó la vista.

\- ¿Qué pasa Nereida? - frunció el ceño al ver el rostro de ella pues se veía un poco pálida.

\- Hoy volvió a recibir otra de esas llamadas señor- dijo ella en voz baja y el suspiro, frotó el puente de su nariz mientras se recostaba contra su silla.

\- La próxima que llame pásala directo a mi línea- ella asintió y se lo quedó mirando - ¿Algo más? -

\- Si señor - comenzó a buscar algo entre el pilo de papeles que tenía el aún por revisar y sacó una carpeta- Esta debería revisarla primero, debe entregarla pronto para hacer efectivo el pago de los empleados del establecimiento-.

\- Oh es verdad - la tomo entre sus manos y leyó lo que había dentro - Las sellare para que se hagan efectivos los pagos ¿está bien? -

\- Seria conveniente que los firmara en vez de sellarlos - dijo ella pero el empezó a sellar todos las papeletas.

\- Si pudiera lo haría pero quien debe firmar no está en este momento- respondió el terminando de sellar todo - Y hasta ahora no ha habido problemas con los sellos o ¿si? - ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

\- Tiene razón no ha habido problemas- ella tomó los papeles que el le extendió- Gracias señor - comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

\- Gracias a ti - dijo él tomando más papeles del pilo- Ah y antes que lo olvide - ella detuvo su andar - Quiero que busques el número de Hades Di Angelo en el directorio, es un amigo y quisiera hablar con él para un negocio- ella asintió y salió de la oficina.

Hades no estaba teniendo el mejor de sus días tampoco, tenía trabajo acumulado del día anterior, llamadas que atender de clientes para reprogramar las citas que tenía con ellos, su suegra una vez más había metido manos en la cocina y había instaurado una dieta rigurosa para él. Solo consistía en cereales y fibra, nada de grasas o azúcares ¡El no necesitaba dieta! le había dicho pero Perséfone le había pedido que no la haga enfadar más a su madre o seguro ponía a dieta a todos.

\- Yo sufriré por el resto - murmuró entre dientes mientras ordenaba el papeleo que tenía ya firmado y listo para entregar. Tomo el teléfono y apretó un botón mientras hablaba - Minos ven aquí por favor-

\- Voy en este momento señor - respondió el hombre del otro lado de la línea y pronto se encaminó al interior de la oficina de Hades - Dígame señor -

\- Llévate estos y llama a colecturia necesito los registros del último mes, hay una inconsistencia con algunos gastos - el hombre le tendió los papeles y el otro los tomó - También llama a recursos humanos, quiero saber como va el asunto con los empleados que se pelearon la semana pasada -

\- Enseguida señor - asintió el hombre - ¿Algo más? -

\- Si por favor, llama a los del banco y concretame una cita con el director de este, quiero saber como va la cuenta que pedí- pidió mirando más papeles que tenía por leer, Minos asintió y salió de la oficina.

Zeus paseaba por los pasillos de su banco mientras revisaba lo que seria su discurso de presentación para la campaña electoral que estaba cada vez mas cerca, su asistente caminaba detrás de el con un apuntador.

\- Que quiten esta linea y la cambien por algo mejor - decía el hombre mientras tachaba en la hoja algunas palabras, su asistente asentía y sonreía - ¿Que otra cita tengo? -

\- Los papeles de las cuentas necesitan su firma - dijo el hombre sonriendo mientras le tendía unas hojas y Zeus las tomaba de sus manos mientras sonreía.

\- Eres el mejor asistente que he tenido Ganimedes - el nombrado sonrió pero dejo de hacerlo cuando el celular de su jefe empezó a sonar - Hera - dijo viendo la pantalla de su celular y abrió la llamada mientras caminaba de regreso a su oficina. Ganimedes rodó los ojos y lo siguió.

\- Querido por fin contestas - dijo la mujer del otro lado en cuanto el abrió la llamada.

\- Que necesitas ahora Hera - mascullo entrando a su oficina aún con su asistente.

\- Llamaba para saber si ya leíste los folletos que deje sobre tu escritorio el día de ayer .

\- No Hera aun no los reviso - dijo mientras se sentaba en su puesto detrás de su escritorio y le entregaba unos folletos a Ganimedes.

\- Deberías hacerlo querido, te aseguro que son muy buenos lugares.

\- No lo dudo - respondió, cubrió el celular con su mano - Deshazte de eso Ganimedes - su asistente sonrió y comenzó a romper los folletos en la trituradora de papel.

\- No te arrepentirás de revisarlos.

\- Si si ¿algo más querida? - Ganimedes hizo una mueca ante ese querida.

\- Oh si, quería saber si vas a venir a almorzar, sabes que cuando estas ella se suele portar mejor.

\- No, no creo que pueda hacerlo - comenzó a tomar unos papeles y a revisarlos mientras le daba indicaciones silenciosas a su asistente - Tengo trabajo pendiente en el banco, además de una reunión con mi asesor de campaña - leía detenidamente unas hojas mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- Que lastima querido - respondió ella - ¿Al menos te veré para la cena?

\- Señor le recuerdo que esta noche tiene la cena con los ejecutivos, la tiene pendiente desde la semana pasada - dijo Ganimedes sonriendo, Zeus solo sonrió un poco por su osadía y sabría lo que vendría después.

\- ¡Ah! así que ahí esta tu asistente, ese que no sirve ni para contestar un teléfono, pensé que lo habías despedido Zeus - dijo totalmente fastidiada de haberlo oído.

\- Es el mejor asistente que tengo Hera, ya lo hemos hablado - le hizo una seña a Ganimedes para que se acerque - Además ya te explique que en esa ocasión no fue su culpa que se cortara la llamada, fue algo de la línea - escucho como ella rechinaba los dientes - Te tengo que dejar, tengo una cita en unos minutos -

\- Esta bien adiós entonces - ella corto el celular muy enfadada.

\- ¿Que te he dicho Ganimedes? - dijo totalmente serio viendo a su asistente que no pasaba de los veintiséis años.

\- Que no hable cuando este en llamada con su esposa - respondió el muchacho para nada apenado por haber interrumpido la verdad.

\- Sabes como se altera cada que te escucha - se levanto y se pudo enfrente del joven, él era solo un poco más alto.

\- Lo siento señor Zeus - sonrió un poco a su jefe y este hizo lo mismo mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Perseo no se iba a quedar quieto el tenia que atrapar a ese pequeño embustero que había estado invadiendo su cabeza desde que lo vio en la playa, se las iba a pagar por haber jugado con su mente. Además a eso le sumaba que le había mentido cuando dijo que no lo conocía de la playa o la tienda de CDs del centro comercial, caminaba a toda prisa por los pasillos de la institución buscando algún rastro de él, hasta que decidió ir a la cafetería, después de todo su hermano había dicho lugares que el sabia llegar y ese era uno de ellos aunque cuando entro no los vio por ningún lado.

\- Demonios - mordió la punta de su dedo pulgar con fastidio, decidió comprar algo para comer y esperar, en algún momento tendría que llegar ahí su objetivo. Se sentó con lo comprado en un asiento que diera vista perfecta de la puerta.

\- Pensé que estaría mostrandole la escuela al nuevo - dijo una voz a su lado.

\- El no quiso - respondió con sencillez a quien pregunto, sabia que era su amigo Luke quien se sentó a su lado y a él le siguieron sus hermanos.

\- Y lo dejaste ir así no mas - arqueo una ceja Travis viendo al azabache este estaba enfrente suyo, Perseo le dio una mirada fugaz de molestia.

\- Si ¿algún problema con eso? - respondió mordaz y el chico vio atentamente su comida mientras negaba con la cabeza - Eso pensé - siguió mirando hacia la puerta, vio entrar a Bianca, otra con quien tenia que hablar y como llego primero fue hacia ella - Pequeña mía - saludo y ella lo abrazo.

\- _Amore mio _\- susurro a su oído parándose de puntitas y el la soltó un poco.

\- Me dejaste un poco preocupado con eso de ayer - acariciaba suavemente su mejilla ella suspiro y se pego a su pecho - ¿Por que fue el episodio esta vez? ¿Alguien volvió a querer que vayas donde no querías? dime quien fue y te prometo que las pagara - la abrazo de forma protectora y ella sentía su aroma pegarse y respiraba con tranquilidad, el causaba ese efecto en ella.

\- No no nada de eso _amore mio _\- despego un poco la cabeza de su pecho y alzo la cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos - Creo que vi a alguien... que no creí volver a ver nunca - susurro bajando un poco la mirada y la cabeza él la tomo delicadamente de la barbilla y le levanto la cabeza nuevamente.

\- Oh mi pobre pequeña - beso su mejilla - pero bueno ya paso, no le volverás a ver - la volvió a abrazar y mientras lo hacia las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron y entraron los tres hermanos Jackson junto con Thalia, Leo y Charles.

\- Tengo mucha hambre - decía Teseo mientras se acercaba a la barra de la cafetería a ver que había para comer.

\- Te recomendaría las enchiladas pero de eso no hay hoy - decía Leo junto a el y los demás solo los veían.

\- Solo elige algo de una buena vez Teseus - dijo el azabache de ojos verde mar y el nombre llamo la atención de Perseo, levanto la cabeza y los vio pero no podía soltar así como así a Bianca.

\- Yo pediría hamburguesa de queso si tuvieran - decía Thalia señalandole a la chica que atendía que es lo que deseaba.

\- Una hamburguesa de queso seria perfecta - dijo Teseo con voz soñadora.

\- No le menciones eso o comenzara a babear toda la cafetería - replicó Belerofonte jalando un poco a su hermano mientras elegía que iba a comer. Perseo solo podía verlos.

\- ¿Estás mejor? - susurro al oído de la azabache y ella asintió separándose un poco de el.

\- Bastante, gracias, necesitaba un abrazo tuyo - sonrió y se soltó de sus brazos.

\- Ahora deberías comer, ahí viene tu hermano - señalo a la puerta donde venia entrando un azabache con un rubio.

\- Te digo que esta bien dejarlos solos - el rubio venia jalando al azabache y detrás una chica con cabello castaño rojizo y una pañoleta roja les seguía.

\- Hasta yo apoyo esa idea niño zombie - decía la chica que lo empujo dentro de la cafetería mientras el la veía mal.

\- No esta bien ella es muy pequeña - refutaba el y Bianca se acerco a ellos, ninguno prestaba atención a nada mas en la cafetería que a sus propio grupo.

\- Hazel no es pequeña - replico la azabache cruzando los brazos - Y ya te he dicho que dejes de sobreprotegerla, ademas Frank no creo que le haga ningún daño -

\- ¿Como sabes que hablaba de ellos? - arqueo una ceja mirando a su hermana mientras los demás se iban a formar para comprar la comida y Perseo se acerco despacio al azabache de ojos verde mar más joven que se había quedado un poco atrás de su grupo viendo postres aún.

\- Es demasiado Obvio porque ninguno de los dos esta aquí y es la única razón por la que podrías estar molesto. Tu no sueles molestarte con el señor sonrisitas por nada.- Nico miro para otro lado mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color rojo, le molestaba que ella lo conociera tan bien.

\- Te encontré pequeño embustero - susurro el azabache de ojos azules al de ojos verde mar y este dio un pequeño respingo.

\- ¡Ah! el azabache mandon - respondió cuando reconoció quien era y el otro frunció el ceño por el apelativo - Deme este por favor - señalo un trozo de pastel de chocolate que tenia cubierta de chocolate, el mayor se lo quedo mirando.

\- Eso es demasiado dulce - mascullo - Y aún tenemos que hablar -

\- ¿Hablar de que? - se hizo el desentendido mientras pagaba por el pastel, el otro entrecerró los ojos mirándolo - Gracias linda - le guiño un ojo ala chica que atendía que le sonrió y eso molesto más a Perseo, el chico no le estaba prestando atención, avanzaron un poco más y el lo arrastro fuera de la vista de los demás - Ey esto es secuestro - lo arrastro de la cintura y lo metió en un armario de la cafetería.

\- No es secuestro porque no he pedido rescate - el de ojos verde mar la verdad no le estaba prestando atención si no que había comenzado a comerse su pastel mientras el encendía la luz - Ahora quiero que me digas porque negaste conocerme pequeño embustero -

\- No está tan bueno como yo esperaba - comento distraidamente metiéndose otro pedazo de pastel a la boca, como si los reclamos del otro no le importaran, tal vez porque enserio no le importaban.

\- Respóndeme de una vez - exigió saber el otro mirándolo mal, la gente solía hacerle caso con una sola mirada pero este chico que tenia enfrente simplemente seguía comiendo su pastel como si él no existiera - Dame eso -

\- Ey si quieres uno ve a comprarlo - se quejo tratando de quitarle su pastel de las manos - Además si no salimos pronto de aquí mis hermanos van a venir a buscarme -

-No has desaparecido ni cinco minutos no creo que se preocupen - rodó los ojos el mayor y el otro arqueo una ceja mirándole divertido. La puerta del armario se abrió y un brazo saco al de ojos verde mar de un solo tirón de ahí.

\- Te dije que no te tardaras - mascullo el que lo había sacado mientras la cafetería estaba en silencio viendo como el azabache de ojos verde mar mayor tenía por la camisa al menor que solo tenía un puchero.

\- No fue mi culpa, si no del azabache mandon - señalo y todas las miradas fueron a parar a Perseo que aun sostenía el trozo de pastel de chocolate. Teseo se soltó de su hermano y le quito su pastel - Es mío comprate el tuyo -

\- Mantente alejado de mi hermano - mascullo el mayor de los Jackson y el otro se preguntaba ¿cómo los habían encontrado tan rápido? y ¿Por qué habían notado tan rápido su ausencia? cualquiera habría pensado que fue al baño ¿por qué buscarlo tan pronto?

\- Te lo dije en el salón y parece que no comprendiste - dijo Belerofonte pero por su mirada Perseo advirtió que estaba muy molesto, un brillo asesino cruzaba por sus ojos verdes. Le estaba demostrando que el podría ser peligroso si se lo proponía y que no lo desafiara - Aléjate de mis hermanos es la segunda advertencia, no esperes la tercera - se acerco a él - Porque no llegara - se alejo de ahí y Perseo no tenia miedo mas bien su curiosidad creció, ellos sobreprotegían al muchacho.

\- No molestes a los nuevos Perseo - pidió Thalia viendo a su hermano y el salio del armario no le importaba la mirada de los demás pero la de ella si.

\- Solo quería saber el porque de su engaño nada más - respondió mientras veía a los Jackson, el menor estaba terminando su pastel y los otros parecían reprenderlo. Charles y Leo solo los veían, el resto de la cafetería había preferido seguir con lo suyo, Bianca y su hermano con sus amigos no estaban.

\- Porque son gemelos y les gusta jugar a engañar a los dos - respondió su hermana y el se la quedo mirando - Les gusta fingir ser el otro Perseo, si tuviera un gemelo idéntico también lo haría créeme. Ahora te lo digo yo mantente alejado de ellos al menos un tiempo, no quieras llevarte mal con sus hermanos, hermanito - golpeo su mejilla y luego se alejo de él.

\- Alejarme - metió las manos a sus bolsillos - Eso es lo último que quiero hacer, pero la verdad no quiero más problemas - camino fuera de la cafetería topándose con Jason que parecía bastante cansado - Ey que paso rubio -

\- Le estuve mostrando toda la escuela a Reyna, no recordaba que fuera tan grande antes la escuela - se sacudió un poco la camisa.

\- Me vas a decir que estas cansado pro eso - rió con gracia el azabache.

\- Rey na quiso probar la pista de carreras - se arrimo a la pared - Soy bueno en el deporte pero no con estos zapatos -

\- Ya me imagino - volvió a reír Perseo - ven vamos a tomar algo - volvió a entrar en la cafetería mientras los Jackson con Thalia y los Valdez venían saliendo.

\- Te veo en clases Jason - dijo la chica al pasar por el lado de sus hermanos mientras los demás se adelantaron. Si ella parecía ser la única aceptada por los Jackson pues corrió y se colgó del cuello del azabache menor y este rió.

\- No me agrada que se hagan amigos - dijo Jason y no solo lo decía por su hermana si no porque veía a Leo estar demasiado cerca de Teseo también.

\- A mi si - dijo Perseo y su hermano se lo quedo mirado - Ella puede que sea la única conexión que tengamos con ellos y descubrir que esconden esos gemelos - paso su mano por su barbilla mientras terminaban de entrar a la cafetería - Por cierto Thalia dijo algo del gemelo de Teseo ¿que era? -

\- Deme este por favor - señalo el rubio un jugo de manzana a la chica que atendía - Te dijo que no se podía hablar con él ni siquiera estar cerca... gracias - tomo la botella que le daba la chica.

\- Explícame eso - ambos caminaron hasta sentarse en una mesa sabían que pronto terminaría el receso pero Perseo necesitaba la información.

\- El maestro Quirón dijo que tenia mutismo y que no toleraba que lo toquen, nos pidió no acercarnos demasiado a él - dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido mientras se alzaba su jugo y Perseo fruncía el ceño, eso le decía que el de la tienda de CDs era el gemelo de Teseo porque a diferencia de su primer encuentro en el segundo lo vio con miedo por su cercanía.

\- Entonces dime - decidió cambiar de tema - ¿De cual de los dos es que olías su perfume ayer? - le pregunto de la nada a su hermano haciendo que se atore con el jugo y lo escupa sobre la mesa. El timbre sonó Perseo moría de risa mientras dejaba a un desconcertado Jason limpiándose el rostro y con algunos espectadores. Aunque en realidad si le interesaba la respuesta a esa pregunta, su hermano había dicho que había dos Teseo pero ¿cual le había caído encima? ¿Teseo o el que se llamaba como él? no sabia bien porque pero la respuesta de eso le importaba mas de lo que quería admitir.


	27. Capítulo 25: Princesa.

Orión habia llegado justo a tiempor a clases, estaba estacionando su auto cuando a un lado del suyo se estaciono un convertible de colorceleste y la conductora de este lo vio y le saludó con la mano. Él se la quedó viendo un momento y después devolvió el saludo mientras bajaba de su auto con sus cosas.

\- Hey nos volvemos a encontrar- la chica le sonreía, la reconocía muy bien era la chica de ayer solo que hoy su cabello estaba en una coleta alta que hacia resaltar más su bello rostro.

\- Hola... Mérope- recordó su nombre y ella sonrió mientras bajaba de su auto y caminaba hacia él.

\- Esa misma - saludo ella soltando una ligera risita.

\- Deja que bese su mano entonces ¿su majestad? - dijo él extendió su mano y ella le dio su mano.

\- Puedes hacerlo noble caballero - río ella mientras el besaba con delicadeza su mano y las mejillas de ella tomaban color.

\- Tan Bonita y tan delicada como toda una princesa - le sonrió el y ella rió un poco más agachando un poco el rostro - Bueno su majestad si me lo permite le acompaño a clase, no es bueno que una princesa tan hermosa ande sola por los peligrosos pasillos de esta universidad- ella rió más pero asintió a su pedido, el tomó sus cosas y las llevó caminando a su lado.

\- Eres todo un caballero en armadura plateada - murmuró ella con las mejillas rojas caminando a su lado el solo sonrió más.

\- Más que caballero, soy su arquero personal su majestad- aseguró él y ella sonrió dulcemente.

\- ¿Mi arquero personal eh? - ella lo veía y ahora el rió.

\- Si me gusta el tiro al arco y debo decir que no soy tan malo en ello - sonrío de lado y ella apartó la mira con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Entonces debería verte practicar algún día- dijo ella mientras con la mano le indicaba por donde ir.

\- Por supuesto algún día te invitaré a ver mi práctica Mérope- aseguró el- Y creo que llegamos - dijo al ver que ella no daba más indicaciones, ella asintió y el le devolvió sus cosas.

\- Muchas gracias mi noble arquero Orión- el le hizo una reverencia y ella entró a su aula, el se marchó de ahí.

\- El héroe se quedó ciego - susurró para si mientras se dirigía a su propia aula - Tal vez no en este cuento- suspiro y vio hacia el camino, ahí estaba la hermosa pelirroja. Su cazadora caminando regia y segura como la había visto estos. Por supuesto venía discutiendo con su hermano también como estos días.

\- Pero es mi lugar de estacionamiento Arty ¿Cómo no quieres que reclame en dirección? - se quejaba el rubio mientras seguía a su hermana y ella rodaba los ojos.

\- No hay lugares asignados Apolo - dijo con fastidio- Si hubiéramos llegado más temprano esto no habría sucedido -

\- ¿Otra vez te llevo por el camino de la playa antes de ir a verme? - inquirió el castaño a su lado y ella asintió- Podrías evitar esos paseos e ir por mi directamente- hizo un puchero hacia su novio.

\- ¿Pero es que ustedes no comprenden? - rezongó el rubio - El aire del océano en la mañana le sienta perfecto a mi piel - se detuvo y vio a su novio a los ojos ignorando la cara de fastidio de su hermana - Deseo estar perfecto para cuando me veas al recogerte -

\- Tu ya eres perfecto amor, tan radiante y brillante como el sol - le dio un corto beso en los labios - No necesitas de ese aire para perfeccionar algo que ya lo es - le sonrió acariciando su mejilla y el otro sonrió embobado, Artemisa decidió seguir su camino y en la puerta de su aula se topó con el rubio. Orión la vio y apartó la mirada, se dirigió a su asiento y no la molesto.

\- Así está mejor - murmuró ella para si, pensando que lo mejor era que él se mantuviera lejos de ella. Entro y se sentó en su lugar, la clase empezó enseguida, sus ojos viajaban hacia el rubio debes en cuando. Orión hacia lo mismo.

Los segundos pasaron y se convirtieron en minutos, los minutos en horas. Las clases parecían divertirles a ambos, más de una vez habían levantado la mano ante alguna pregunta del maestro y por supuesto contestado correctamente.

\- Muy bien la clase termino, por favor no olviden la exposición de la semana entrante - dijo la maestra antes de salir y todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas para salir. En la puerta del salón se podía ver a un rubio y a un castaño.

\- Te dije que este era su salón- se jactaba el castaño sonriéndole con superioridad al rubio.

\- Pensé que era para el este - hizo un puchero y el otro le dio un corto beso en los labios.

\- Tu siempre quieres con el sol amor, pero las aulas no están siempre así- replicaba el castaño acariciando su mejilla y ganándose unas miradas de los alumnos que salían o transitaban el pasillo. Artemisa por su parte solo rodó los ojos viendo la escena, le irritaba que se pusieran melosos con público.

\- Vamos ya - apresuró ella cuando salió del aula y el castaño se fijó que detrás de ella estaba el rubio de ojos verdes.

\- ¡Hey! Orión ¿vienes hoy con nosotros? - pregunto mientras el nombrado se iba acercando y Artemisa bufaba.

\- No, lo siento. Iré a casa a comer esta vez - respondió él y se comenzó a alejar de ellos, pensaba que lo mejor era darle su espacio a la pelirroja, no podía forzar una amistad con ella.

\- Esta bien será para otra ocasión entonces- el castaño sonreía mientras lo veía marchar, los mellizos por su parte tenían mala cara viendo al castaño.

\- No habrá una próxima invitación, no quiero a ese cerca de mi bella Arty - Apolo abrazo protectoramente a su melliza y esta gruño antes de alejarse.

\- Suéltame Apolo - golpeo las manos de su hermano que intentaba atraparla de nuevo- Y Jacinto deja de invitar a ese a nuestro círculo - miró mal al castaño, este solo sonrió ladino.

\- Es que nuestro círculo necesita más gente Artemisa- se defendió el chico castaño empezando a caminar delante de ellos hasta que tropezó con alguien.

\- Fíjate por donde vas ciego - espetó la chica con la que el había tropezado, Jacinto solo frunció el ceño al ver de quién se trataba.

\- La Princesa Avispa - mascullo el castaño, los mellizos sostuvieron al castaño mirando mal a la nombrada que simplemente acomodó su cabello y ropa.

\- Al menos yo sí soy una princesa y no me creo una como tú- farfulló ella arqueando una ceja y viéndole con superioridad. Jacinto rechino los dientes mientras Apolo le retenía de la cintura.

\- Tranquilo no le hagas caso amor - susurraba a su oído tratando de tranquilizarlo.

\- Pero que veo, aún vas acompañado de mellizos intercambiados - Apolo y Artemisa parecían querer matarla con la mirada - El creyéndose chica y ella pensandose todo un macho - rió con gracia mientras la gente se comenzaba a quedar mirando la escena que tenían los cuatro.

\- Practicar el tiro al arco no me hace un macho así como el tener nombre de miel no hace que dejes de ser una avispa ponsoñoza - la cara de la otra se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto y Artemisa sonrió de lado - ¿A la avispa de miel amarga no le gustó que le recuerden lo que es? - pregunto con falsa dulzura.

\- Soy una princesa y no me voy a rebajar a discutir con una marimacho - se hizo para atrás su largo cabello oscuro y se dispuso a alejarse de ahí.

\- Más bien tu cerebro no da para más peleas ¿verdad Princesa Avispa? - dijo Artemisa en tono burlón haciendo que la otra se detenga y apreté los puños - Te dejaré pensar en tu apodo con tranquilidad - avanzo arrastrando con ella a su hermano y al novio de este que sonreían a su paso.

\- Bien dicho Artemisa- felicitaba el castaño y el otro hacia lo mismo.

\- Artemisa es guay, la princesa avispa, no es para tanto - dijo Apolo y los otros rodaron los ojos pensando que nunca debieron dejarlo ir a ese viaje a Japón.

\- Vamos por comida que nos quedamos sin tiempo- mascullo ella mientras aceleraba el paso, siempre que se encontraban con esa chica terminaban teniendo encuentros de este tipo.

\- Me las vas a pagar marimacho - mascullaba la chica que habían dejado atrás viéndolos irse - Tengo el nombre de una princesa, no de una mascara de miel - se acomodó el cabello y siguió su camino mientras sacaba su celular - Y tú bonito vas a ser un lindo héroe - veía una foto tomada de lejos de un rubio con ojos verde mar - Ya has caído como el héroe que pretendes ser -

En Atlantis High su noble director el señor D se paseaba en su oficina cual leopardo atrapado en su jaula, tenia el ceño fruncido mientras apretaba en su mano lo que parecía un avión y había otro igual sobre su escritorio. Si aquellos aparatos eran los que habían protagonizado aquel atentado al edificio recién inaugurado de su bello establecimiento educativo.

\- Quiero a los culpables Quiron - mascullaba apretando aquel aparato en su mano - Quienes hayan sido tendrán que pagar lo aseguro - soltó el aparato que sostenía en su manos con dureza contra el escritorio. El sub director de la escuela simplemente observaba con atención los aparatos sobre la mesa, el reconocía perfectamente el trabajo de quien los había construido, pero se estaba guardando esa información. No quería perjudicar al muchacho.

\- Tranquilícese señor D no queremos que le de algo por culpa de una simple broma - dijo con suma calma el sub director, sus manos reposaban tranquilamente sobre su regazo. Dioniso se volteo a verlo con toda la furia que sus ojos color violeta podían.

\- ¡Una broma! dices ¿que esto es una broma? - señalaba con furia a los objetos sobre su escritorio, Quiron seguía sumamente tranquilo mientras asentía - Esto no es una broma, esto fue un atentado contra esta noble institución ¡Eso es lo que fue! - escupía con cada una de sus palabras el subdirector simplemente suspiro y acomodo su silla de ruedas para alejarse un poco de el - ¡Los que lo hayan hecho la pagaran! ¡Exijo nombres! ¡Quiero sus cabeza en bandeja de plata! - seguía gritando y vociferando.

\- Señor D esto no causo ninguna repercusión para la institución no creo que sea necesario... - trataba de tranquilizar el subdirector pero el hombre iracundo le interrumpió.

\- ¡Claro que lo es! - golpeo su escritorio con la palma de sus manos haciendo saltar las cosas que tenia sobre este - Tienen que pagar por el delito cometido - Quiron volvió a suspirar y acomodo la manta de sus piernas.

\- Recién empezamos el año señor D, no creo que quiera empezar así - dijo con tranquilidad mientras ponía bien la manta de sus piernas - No creo que quiera a los padres de familia aquí por un noticia que ni siquiera salio en los periódicos - El director se lo quedo mirando - Si usted llega a expulsar o castigar a alguno de los alumnos, lo mas natural es que los padres se comiencen a preguntar porque no se les informo antes de esto. Porque le recuerdo que simplemente se les dijo que hubo inconvenientes en el nuevo edificio - apostillo el hombre sonrió y el otro lo veía seriamente.

\- Los padres deben estar enterados de todo esto, sus hijos regresaron temprano. Ademas esos lumbreras ya deben haberle contado a sus padre y mostrado sus vídeos - farfullo de mal humor el director mientras apretaba los labios.

\- Si así fuera señor D ya habría tenido llamadas de padres preocupados - recalco el sub director y el otro frunció el entrecejo mas de lo que ya lo tenia. Debía darle la razón a Quiron, se sentó y miro con atención a los aviones - Lo cual no ha sucedido, entonces debemos suponer que los jóvenes tampoco quieren que se sepa acerca del asunto - sonrió de lado mientras el director bufaba, el siempre salia en defensa de los alumnos.

\- Aun así los culpables deben ser encontrados - seguía diciendo el director cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y apartando la mirada de los aviones.

\- Eso déjemelos a mi y le prometo que ellos no lo volverán a hacer - le sonrió mientras giraba su silla de ruedas - Al menos no por un tiempo - susurro mientras salia por la puerta y dejaba en soledad al director.

\- No si yo los encuentro primero Quiron - tomo uno de los aviones en su mano este tenia unas pequeñas letras grabadas en una esquina, tomo el teléfono y marco la extensión de su secretaria - Berta ven un momento -

\- En este momento voy señor D - respondió la mujer del otro lado de la linea.

\- Los voy a encontrar delincuentes - sonreía de lado mientras acariciaba las letras_ Λέων (Leo)_.

\- Entonces si sabes griego y te salen bien las letras - felicitaba Leo viendo el trabajo que Teseo había hecho mientras el maestro de la hora daba su perorata sobre el repaso de materia.

\- Si se me da muy bien el dibujo. Cualquier día hago el tuyo en griego si te parece - propuso el azabache de ojos verde mar al latino este asintió y miro una vez mas las letras dibujadas en el papel. Se puso de pie inmediatamente.

\- Tengo que hacer algo - dejo la hoja sobre la mesa y salio corriendo hacia donde se encontraban conversando los hermanos Stoll junto con Chris. Teseo no le dio importancia trato de poner atención a la clase pero la verdad el maestro parecía tan aburrido con la materia como los alumnos así que simplemente estaba leyendo en voz alta lo del libro, poco parecía importarle si le prestaban atención o no.

Pero el azabache sentía que alguien si que le estaba poniendo atención a el y ese era el rubio, esto comenzaba a incomodarle, porque sus hermanos le habían dicho que no querían para nada que se acerque a los varones Grace, ni al rubio que discutía ni al azabache mandon. Cerro el cuaderno donde había comenzado a realizar un nuevo dibujo, levanto la mano y espero que al menos el maestro lo viera.

\- Dígame alumno Jackson

\- Necesito ir al baño - el maestro busco en su escritorio algo y pronto saco un pase.

\- Regrese pronto - Teseo se levanto y tomo el pase, sabia que por lo meso así se libraría de la mirada del rubio algunos minutos y mientras hablaba con su hermanito. Saco el celular mientras caminaba fuera del salón.

\- Hola Percy - saludo cuando se abrió la llamada.

\- Tes - respondió la voz de su hermano pero el intuyo que algo no andaba bien, sonaba demasiado nasal y después escucho lo que se temía - _Achu Achu _-

\- Dime que hay algo a lo que somos alérgicos cerca de ti - murmuro Teseo deteniendo un poco su paso y mirando al techo mientras se arrimaba a una pared.

\- Lo siento estuve en la piscina... _Achu_ mucho creo - escucho como se limpiaba la nariz.

\- No no no te puedes enfermar ahora espejo mio - se lamentaba el azabache escuchando a su hermano estornudar una vez mas - Mamá nos pondrá en cuarentena - bufo y decidió seguir su camino, paso delante de un pasillo y no noto que por este cruzaba un azabache de ojos azules que si noto su presencia.

\- Lo siento, tratare de no enfermarme demasiado - se disculpaba su hermano del otro lado de la linea.

\- Recuéstate y trata de no hacer esfuerzos - decía Teseo con seriedad, el azabache que lo vio cruzar había comenzado a seguir sus pasos y lo vio entrar en el baño con el celular - Espero que no vayas a venir a recogernos con mamá, necesitas descansar -

\- No no ... _Achu_... mamá dijo que vendría Orion, hoy parece tener más tiempo y vendrá a... _Achu_... almorzar y se quedara conmigo mientras ella va por ustedes - decía Percy y Teseo le escuchaba con atención mientras se lavaba las manos y sostenía su celular entre la mejilla y su hombro.

\- Así que aquí estas pequeño embustero - hablo una voz a un lado de Teseo haciéndolo asustar y casi tirar su celular pero quien hablo lo atrapo antes de que tocara el suelo.

\- Tes, Tessy ¿que fue ese sonido?...

\- Cuan sucia tienes la conciencia que saltas así pequeño embustero - decía Perseo que era quien había entrado al baño y seguido a Teseo.

\- Devuélveme mi celular - intento quitarle su celular pero el otro lo quito antes de que lo pudiera rescatar.

\- Primero hablaremos y después te lo daré - rió el azabache de ojos azules con diversión y el otro intentaba quitarle su celular.

\- Tes... Tes ¿que esta pasando?... - su hermano sonaba cada vez mas angustiado.

\- ¡No entiendes! ¡Devuélvemelo! - intentaba alcanzar su celular pero no podía el otro lo apartaba con rapidez.

\- Aww te preocupa quien esta en llamada ¿quien es? ¿tu novia? - seguía riendo Perseo mientras se seguía moviendo para que no le quite el celular - Vamos a hablar con ella -

\- ¡No! ¡no lo hagas! - intento quitárselo nuevamente pero Perseo se adelanto y se encerró en uno de los cubículos del baño.

\- Hola te saluda Perseo -

\- Tes ¿donde está Tes? - se le escuchaba agitado hacia un gran esfuerzo para hablar.

\- Tes en este momento no puede hablar - reía Perseo mientras Teseo golpeaba la puerta e intentaba entrar - Pero mucho gusto te habla Perseo ¿quién eres tú? - se escucho un ruido sordo del otro lado de la linea - Creo que tu amigo corto Teseo - reía pero no escucho nada del otro lado de la puerta - ¿Teseo? - abrió con cuidado la puerta y lo vio en el piso. Corrió hacia él.

\- Idiota - alcanzo a susurrar mientras intentaba respirar.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te paso? - intentaba ayudarlo a ponerse de pie pero Teseo golpeo sus manos.

\- Debe estar sufriendo - trataba de tranquilizarse - Dame mi celular - hablo entre dientes y le extendió la mano. Perseo obedeció, volvió a marcar - Contesta, contesta, contesta, no tengas otro ataque por favor... por favor... por favor - Perseo solo se lo quedo mirando mientras le hacia ponerse de pie - Percy -

\- Tes... ¿eres tú?- su voz era temblorosa.

\- Si si lo siento, un tarado quiso jugar con mi celular - miro de soslayo al tarado - lo siento lo siento - murmuraba disculpa tras disculpa.

\- Me asuste... pensé... - respiraba con dificultad.

\- Shhh... shhhh... no paso nada - se acerco al lavamanos y se recargo ahí - Todo esta bien ¿como estás? -

\- ¿Estas bien Tes? no... no te paso nada... - sonaba un poco más calmado.

\- No no por supuesto que no - aseguraba el mientras el ojiazul no sabia que hacer así que solo miraba a Teseo - Ve a recostarte, descansa. Disculpa por las emociones -

\- Esta bien Tes, yo... yo... dormiré - se escuchaba inseguro.

\- Si descansa - corto la llamada y ahora si encaro a Perseo, sus ojos verde mar destellaban como las olas embravecidas en una tormenta. Tormenta que el ojiazul había provocado - ¡¿Eres un imbécil o que?! ¡Te dije que me lo devolvieras! - lo empujo lejos de el con bastante fuerza haciéndolo trastabillar - No te me vuelva a acercar nunca más -

\- Yo solo quiero saber porque me mentiste pequeño embustero - refuto Perseo tomándolo del brazo e impidiendo que se vaya.

\- Porque es mi juego favorito, pero esta visto que no sirve con imbéciles - se soltó del agarre empujándolo y salio del baño hecho una furia.

\- Pensé que tu hermano no hablaba - murmuró viendo la espalda del chico mientras se alejaba por el pasillo - ¿Qué más esconden? - comenzó a cuestionarse porque tampoco le parecía normal que el haya caído al piso justo cuando su hermano del otro lado lo había hecho ¿cosas de gemelos? tal vez era eso, aun así le parecía sumamente raro. Y lo peor es que lo había hecho enfadar demasiado, debía disculparse.


	28. Capítulo 26: Llamada.

Poseidón por fin estaba terminando de sellar y firmar papeles, ser el jefe no era fácil, además todavía le faltaba una reunión con unos inversionistas. Se dispuso a arreglarse el traje cuando su teléfono fijo comenzó a sonar, el identificador mostraba un número desconocido, frunció el ceño antes de tomar el teléfono.

\- Hola - saludo apenas puso el aparato cerca de su oído pero nadie le contestó. Una idea cruzó por su cabeza, desde que había comenzado su trabajo en la nueva oficina, estas llamadas comenzaron a entrar, miro la hora, era la hora de siempre 13:15 pm - Si no vas a decir nada como en estos últimos años te sugiero no volver a llamar- colgó el teléfono con algo de brusquedad. Termino de arreglarse el traje y salió de su oficina.

\- Señor Jackson- saludo su secretaria que estaba en su escritorio con una sonrisa, el intento parecer no molesto por aquella llamada.

\- Iré a almorzar con los inversionistas, cualquier llamada de los clientes pasalas a mi celular - dio las instrucciones y ella asintió - ah, una cosa más. Ha eso de las tres y veintidós llamaran a mi teléfono fijo, no es necesario que contestes -

\- ¿Otra vez esa llamada? - inquirió ella pues en lo que el venía trabajando el teléfono siempre sonaba a esa hora, estuviera o no él en su oficina. El asintió y suspiró - Debería hablar con la compañía y hacer que bloqueen ese número señor - sugirió ella.

\- No serviría de nada, conseguirían un número nuevo y seguiríamos en las mismas - mascullo viendo a su oficina, como le fastidiaban aquellas llamadas y en especial la persona que las hacía, el sabia perfectamente quien era y porque lo hacia - Ojalá no volviera a llamar nunca -

\- Se le hace tarde señor Jackson- dijo su secretaria señalando el reloj y el se espabilo.

\- Tienes razón, adiós Nereida - se despidió de ella y salió por la puerta principal del edificio.

Hades estaba tranquilamente en su oficina ya había terminado de hacer todo el papeleo y ahora estaba revisando algunas cajas con muestras de las telas que debían entregar. Cuando abrió una de las cajas se topó con algo que no se esperaba, seda negra.

\- Este no era el pedido - fruncio el ceño y enseguida avanzó hasta la puerta de su oficina, la abrió y asomó la cabeza - Minos, llama a los proveedores hay un error con el pedido -

\- ¿Error? - el asistente del hombre se paró enseguida y de abajo de su escritorio sacó una caja - ¿Pero si aún no revisa el pedido señor? -

\- ¿No es este el pedido? - salió mostrándole una caja y el negó con la cabeza.

\- Quise decírselo hace un rato señor, ese paquete llegó sin remitente alguno. Nos aseguraremos que no fuera nada peligroso, pensamos que tal vez usted iba a hacer alguna nueva compra de tela para camisetas o algo así- dijo el hombre y Hades solo frunció más el ceño viendo el paquete en sus manos.

\- Seda negra - murmuró viendo la tela dentro de la caja y recuerdos de años atrás llegaron a su mente.

Le llegó un vestido de seda negra a su esposa decía una mujer de cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo alta Eso la asustó mucho señor

Non è di buon auspicio ricevere l'Hades di seta nera (No es buen Augurio recibir seda negra Hades) decía su amada María y el desestimaba el asunto con una mano.

Tonterías María, solo es tela trataba de calmarla pero ella solo veía el vestido con temor y poco después sucedió el accidente.

\- ¡Quiero que me digas quién envió esto! ¡ahora! - ordeno tirando la caja con la tela encima del escritorio de su asistente que lo viendo con los ojos abiertos el no solía enfadarse demasiado.

\- Si señor - respondió el hombre sentándose a la computadora y comenzando a revisar la caja mientras Hades volvía a su oficina y tiraba de su corbata.

\- Perséfone- susurró mientras buscaba su celular, comenzó a buscar su número, sabia que ella no estaría en casa así que busco el número de la florería que ella tenía - Contesta, contesta, contesta - murmuraba mientras oía el sonido de la llamada, hasta que la línea se abrió.

\- Hola amor ¿qué pasa? - dijo ella con suma tranquilidad y eso lo calmó a él, suspiro y se enderezó caminando a su asiento.

\- Quería saber como estabas amor eso era todo - dijo el y ella río ligeramente - ¿No has recibido ningún paquete verdad? -

\- No, amor ¿tendría que recibirlo? - pregunto ella algo desconcertada, el no solía preguntar por los paquetes que ella recibía - ¿Pasa algo Hades? -

\- No, no, nada amor - respondió él, sabia que la estaba alterando - Solo que puede que me envíen un paquete equivocado a tu florería o a la casa porque no ha llegado a la oficina-

\- Oh - ella suspiró- pensé que era algo más grave, tú no sueles llamar a estas horas - ella río ligeramente de nuevo y el sonrió.

\- Lo siento si te asusté querida, te dejaré ir a almorzar en paz - sonrío mientras en sus manos veía los papeles que ya había firmado.

\- Esta bien entonces, te amo - dijo ella antes de colgar el teléfono de la tienda. Él se quedó mirando su celular y suspiró, la verdad ese paquete le había trastocado demasiado.

\- No ocurrirá nada esta vez - murmuró para así volviendo su vista a los papeles. No era la primera vez que el veía seda negra, tampoco era la segunda vez si mal no recordaba por esa época también la recibió pero nunca quiso relacionar un hecho con el otro.

Hera estaba sentada a la mesa del comedor observando con deleite la perfección del arreglo de esta, todo estaba en su lugar y perfectamente ordenado. Sus ayudantes habían hecho un excelente trabajo y los cocineros una comida exquisita que sería servida en cuanto sus hijos llegaran.

\- Señora acaban de dejar esto para usted - dijo una de sus ayudantes que sostenía entre sus manos una pecera con una flor de Loto blanca en ella, Hera tomo la pecera entre sus manos.

\- Es hermosa - veía embelesada la flor, toda blanca y perfectamente cuidada, y a lado sus hojas verdes en perfecta sincronía con las manecillas del reloj. Estaba como ella le gustaban las cosas bellas y perfectas.

\- Lo es señora y venía con esta nota - dijo la muchacha que no pasaba de los veinticinco años, le extendió a su señora el papel ella la tomó con delicadeza y la abrió, sonrió aún más. Olió la flor.

\- Gracias, ya pueden retirarse - sus dos ayudantes hicieron una reverencia y se alejaron del lugar, ella se aseguró de quedar completamente sola.

Reviso que no haya quedado nadie cerca, lo hizo con parsimonia, camino por todo el comedor abrió la puerta revisó los pasillos y una vez que se aseguró de que no había ni un Alma se volvió a sentar frente a las flores, con tranquilidad abrió la nota nuevamente solo tenía escrita cinco palabras. Cuatro palabras que la hicieron demasiado feliz.

Para mí querida amiga

Att: A

\- Así que tú también has regresado - miro la hora 13:15 pm - Y tan puntual como te gustaba serlo siempre - sonrío de lado - Las cosas serán hermosas por aquí- se levanto y guardo con sumo cuidado las flor junto con la nota, sus hijos llegarían pronto y no quería que vieran aquello. No quería contestar preguntas.

Perseo se sentía mal, sabía que había hecho algo grave con el azabache de ojos verde mar y no le gustó para nada la mirada que le mando antes de salir para su salón, vio la hora en su reloj 12: 58 pm pronto sería la hora de salida, tenía que encontrarlo antes que sus hermanos y pedir una disculpa. El no era un imbécil, pero se había comportado como uno lo sabia, pero es que cada que veía al chico su curiosidad por el aumentaba.

Olió su camisa había estado cerca de Teseo y algo de su perfume se le había impregnado, ahora se preguntaba si era el mismo olor que se la pasó oliendo el día de ayer. Tendría que preguntarle pero eso sería extraño tenía que averiguar la forma de hacerlo y que no parezca raro.

\- Bien alumnos, me retiro pero no olviden que haré una prueba de conocimiento general sobre la materia la próxima semana- decía la maestra con la que estaban recibiendo clases mientras se iba, el resto de sus compañeros comenzó a salir entre ellos vio a Belerofonte.

\- Rayos - murmuró entre dientes e Hylla se lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Que pasa Perseo? Has actuado extraño desde que fuiste al baño - soltó ella viendo que el mordía su pulgar.

\- Nada no pasa nada, vamos para el auto - apresuró el tomando sus cosas decidiendo que tendría que ser otro día el que hable con el azabache.

\- ¿Seguro? - ella arqueo una ceja mientras lo seguía- Porque solo muerdes tu pulgar cuando estás nervioso- señaló ella y el la quedó mirando y se dio cuenta que si había estado haciendo eso, de hecho aún lo hacía, bajo la mano.

\- Algo nervioso por la prueba de la próxima semana nada más- sonrió totalmente despreocupado- Ahora si me lo permite madame la llevare a su casa en mi auto - le ofreció su mano para llevar sus cosas y ella aceptó con una sonrisa.

\- Te creeré por ahora - dijo ella mientras caminaban. Bianca por su parte se había quedado en su lugar mirando como salía el castaño y después Perseo acompañado por su supuesta novia, la verdad toda la escuela sabia que ellos parecían tener algo, pero nunca habían formalizado nada.

\- Algún día seré yo la que vaya de tu mano - susurro soñadoramente, si no había salido del aula era por una simple razón. Le había dicho a sus hermanos que ella iría por ellos a su aula, que no se movieran de ahí para nada ¿Por qué había dicho esto? simple quería dar tiempo a que se vayan los Jackson y así evitarle a su hermano otro encuentro con ellos - Bien creo que ya puedo - miro la hora en su celular 15: 11 p.m., tomo sus cosas y salió para el salón de sus hermanos.

\- Ya todos se fueron Octavian ¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí? - decían un rubio de ojos violetas al de ojos azules que estaba parado en un pasillo junto a él.

\- Hay que darle la bienvenida al nuevo, sabes que hay que demostrarle quién es el que manda aquí- sonrió de lado el rubio ojos azules mirando por el pasillo se había asegurado de salir unos minutos antes del aula para poder acorralar al chico de ojos verde mar que estaba en su clase.

\- Ahí viene pero no solo - dijo otro chico de ojos violetas acercándose al de ojos azules.

\- ¿Como qué no viene solo? - frunció el ceño estaba seguro que el chico solo había hablado con chicas en la clase y todas estas ya habían salido, los chicos parecían tenerle un poco de fastidio y con ellos no hablaba demasiado, así que no creía que alguno viniera con él. Vio hacia el pasillo y era verdad el chico no venía solo.

\- Vamos, mamá ya está esperando afuera - decía el mayor de los tres Jackson con el celular en mano, Teseo y Belerofonte venían a su lado. Los dos hermanos habían notado que el no había pronunciado palabra desde que habían ido por él.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Tes? - pregunto el castaño suavemente a su lado, el azabache menor simplemente sacudió la cabeza, los dos mayores fruncieron el ceño mientras lo dejaban avanzar solo un poco por delante de ellos.

\- Algo pasó es seguro - murmuró Tritón sin despegar la vista de su hermano pero notando que delante de ellos que susurraban, a dos de ellos los reconoció de la inauguración pero al de ojos azules que veía a su hermano con fijeza no.

\- Dime que solo fue mi imaginación que esos estaban viendo a Teseo- murmuró el castaño cuando pasaron un poco a los rubios.

\- No, no lo fueron, están empezando- dijo Tritón confirmando las sospechas del otro y suspirando vio a su hermano menor que avanzaba hacia su madre.

\- Espero que todo salga mejor esta vez - respondió a su hermano y este asintió a sus palabras esperaba lo mismo.

\- ¡Mamá! - saludo el azabache menor corriendo a los brazos de ella, la abrazo con fuerza, ella pudo sentir como temblaba ligeramente.

\- ¿Qué pasó cariño? - susurró despacio acariciando su espalda. Él no respondió, se soltó del abrazo y fue al auto.

\- ¡Tes! - saludo su pequeño hermano que en su mano sostenía un paquete de caramelos de menta.

\- Hola pequeño - saludo a Tyson revolviendo su cabello con cariño y sentándose a su lado.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a Teseus? - inquirió Sally cuando sus otros dos hijos se acercaron a ella.

\- No sabría decirte mamá, pero también sentimos que actua raro - respondió Tritón viendo al auto como Teseo jugaba con Tyson a un juego de manos.

\- Hasta el receso estaba bien, no sabemos que pudo haber pasado a la hora de clases - contestó Belerofonte y ella vio de reojo a su hijo que jugaba aún con el otro.

\- Vamos a casa, Orión no se puede quedar eternamente- dijo ella mientras daba la vuelta al auto para subir en el asiento del conductor, Tritón se sentó de copiloto y Belerofonte en el asiento detrás del azabache menor, los otros dos jugaban en el asiento de más atrás.

Perseo iba saliendo del edificio escolar cuando el auto de los Jackson abandonaba el estacionamiento, tenía que hablar con él, pero estaba visto que no seria este día. Hylla solo observaba a Perseo con detenimiento, el muy pocas veces se interesaba tanto en una persona y se estaba comenzando a preguntar ¿Qué tipo de interés tenía en verdad con esa familia?.

\- Perseo - llamó haciendo que el detenga su andar y la vea - ¿cuál es tu interés con los Jackson? -

\- Algo meramente profesional querida Hylla, tu sabes, mis negocios- medio su mano al bolsillo y saco las llaves de su auto, avanzó hacia el. Hylla no le apartaba la vista, le seguía de cerca.

\- Jason - llamó Reyna al rubio que había estado distraído desde el receso, bueno desde todo el día más bien.

\- Dime - respondió el sin mirarla, tenía el ceño fruncido. Reyna conocía lo suficiente a Jason para saber que algo le estaba preocupando y carcomiendo la cabeza justo en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? Has estado perdido todo el día en tus pensamientos- fruncio el ceño viéndolo seriamente, el la vio igual.

\- No me pasa nada- respondió secamente y se adelantó a subirse al auto, ella se lo quedó mirando mientras caminaba. Jason no solía responder de esa manera, el siempre era atento y amable con el trato hacia ella. Reyna camino detrás de él y ambos se subieron, el se sentó a la ventana. Fue otro hecho que le sorprendió por lo general el le abría la puerta y esperaba que suba al auto.

\- ¿Te duele la cabeza Jason? - pregunto Perseo desde su asiento viendo el extraño comportamiento del rubio.

\- Algo - respondió sin mirarlo, las cavilaciones de Jason estaban en los gemelos. Trataba de comprender el porqué el hermano de Teseo tenía esa condición, el había leído algo sobre lo que era mutismo, sabía que eran personas que no hablaban por motivos propios, no porque fueran mudos. En realidad eran personas que tenían mucho para decir pero algo en ellos mismos se lo impedía, esa era una de las razones por la que Jason estaba ido.

La segunda razón, al chico no le gustaba que lo toquen, lo llevaba pensando desde que hablo con Reyna, las personas que no deseaban ser tocadas o tocar, era porque le tenían miedo a los gérmenes, pero aquello no explicaba todo el terror que el vio en esos ojos verde mar, aún recordaba a la perfección el miedo con que esos ojos le miraron.

Eso lo llevaba a la tercera razón y última de su distracción y ceño fruncido, algo le había pasado a Teseo cuando fue al baño, porque cuando regresó tenía casi la misma expresión de su hermano cuando se le acercó en la tienda de CDs de la playa. Miedo y algo más que supo bien que era preocupación. El conocía ese sentimiento pero se preguntaba que le había pasado para que lo tuviera después de todo solo había ido al baño.

\- Vamos ya - dijo Thalia entrando en el auto, vio a los demás mientras Perseo arrancaba el auto, Hylla veía de reojo a Perseo, Reyna veía con el ceño fruncido a Jason y este la ignoraba olímpicamente viendo por la ventana - Wow, es un día raro - murmuró y se puso los auriculares, el viaje fue tranquilo hasta la casa de las hermanas Áviles Ramírez Arellano.

\- Adiós mi querida Hylla y Reyna, disculpen una vez más a mi hermano, cuando se siente enfermo no suele ser muy sociable - se despidió Perseo porque Jason se había quedado dormido contra el vidrio de la ventana del auto, el volvió a subirse al auto y salió de ahí - ¿Qué le pasa a Jason? ¿El perfume de ese chico le afectó? -

\- No, pero creo que averiguar tanto de los Jackson le comienza a afectar la mente - respondió ella medio en broma medio enserio mientras acomodaba al rubio y lo recostaba en sus piernas.

\- Ahmmm - Perseo se debatía en si contarle no a su hermana, la brutalidad que había cometido por haber estado jugando, bueno más que jugando siendo un imbécil. Respiro hondo tenía que decírselo, sabia que ella se iba a enterar de una u otra manera - Thalia - la llamó y ella levantó la cabeza prestándole atención- Hice algo malo - ella frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Otra apuesta? si es otra apuesta ya sabes lo que voy que a decir - respondió ella frunciendo el ceño.

\- No no es una apuesta, aunque eso me recuerda que este fin de semana tenemos el primer evento - aceleró un poco el auto su hermana asintió aún acariciando el cabello del rubio con delicadeza- Es otra cosa - murmuró el viendo el rostro de su hermana, a lo largo de los años que llevaba viviendo con ellos, Thalia se había vuelto más como una madre que una hermana, aunque nadie más que Jason y el vieran eso en ella.

\- Dime que hiciste esta vez Perseo - fruncio el ceño y él trago saliva, él no solía temerle a nada, el podía enfrentarse incluso a la mujer que convertía a los hombres en piedra con una sola mirada, pero su hermana enojada podía llegar a ser peor que eso.

\- Creo que metí la pata con el chico Jackson- murmuró tratando de decirlo pero a la vez que ella no lo escuche, ella le vio con los ojos entrecerrados por el espejo retrovisor.

\- Tú- lo señalo con el dedo índice - ¿Eres el responsable de que el regresará mal del baño? - más que pregunta a Perseo le sonó a que lo estaba confirmando o afirmando, el bajo un poco la mirada y asintió - Perseo, te dije que te alejaras de él- el ya no la miraba por el espejo pero podía sentir la ira que irradiaba hacia su persona con la mirada penetrante fija en él.

\- Lo sé, lo sé pero salí al baño y... - tragó saliva - Bueno lo vi y lo seguí-

\- ¿Que hiciste? - pregunto el rubio despertando por todo el ambiente hostil que se sentía en el auto.

\- Hice una estupidez- susurro pero como había silencio sus hermanos lo oyeron perfectamente.

\- ¿Qué estupidez? - pregunto con interés el rubio y Perseo comenzó a bajar la velocidad del auto pues estaban llegando a su casa.

\- Una muy grande - suspiro pesadamente mientras estacionaba el auto, sus hermanos le veían expectante - Tome su celular y atendi una llamada por él... creo que asusté a su gemelo - Thalia solto un gruñido e hizo las manos en señal de querer ahorcarlo.

\- Te mataría ahora si pudiera Perseo - farfulló ella saliendo del auto y camino hasta la ventana de él- Como hayas traumatizado al pobre Percy te aseguro que me las pagarás caro - amenazo ella y él trago saliva con miedo verdadero.

\- Estas en problemas - dijo el rubio aún en el asiento de atrás del auto.

\- Ya lo noté... aunque no se quien es Percy - murmuró aunque el nombre le sonaba de algo.

\- Percy le dicen a Perseus, me parece - Jason sonrió un poco diciendo esto, la primera sonrisa sincera que había tenido en todo lo que iba la mañana se podría decir y bajo del auto.

\- Debo disculparme de alguna manera - murmuró bajando del auto y viendo a sus hermanos alejarse, camino despacio como los condenados a muerte esperando que un milagro lo salve de su castigo.


	29. Capítulo 27: Genial.

Sally condujo lo más rápido que pudo a casa, veía debes en cuando a su hijo Teseo por el espejo del auto, este se veía muy tranquilo jugando con el pequeño Tyson pero ella conocía bien a su hijo, sabía que lo último que este estaba era bien y tranquilo, algo había sucedido hasta que sus hermanos fueron por el a su salón. Ella lo sabía, lo intuía.

\- ya pronto estaremos en casa - anuncio dando la vuelta en una esquina y veía la expresión de Teseo, tenía el alivio desbordansose por su sonrisa. Eso solo le decía a Sally que algo había pasado con su otro hijo también.

\- Bien porque tengo mucha hambre- dijo Tyson sobando su estómago y Teseo le revolvió el cabello mientras los demás reían un poco, cuando por fin llegaron Orión estaba en la puerta esperándoles.

\- Gracias Orión, disculpa por molestarte - dijo la castaña a su hijo este solo sonrió y la abrazó.

\- No hay que agradecer mamá, yo tenia tiempo libre así que esta todo bien - beso su mejilla - Ahora debo irme tengo que conseguir una muestra para la exposición de la próxima semana -

\- Esta bien, ve con cuidado cariño - se despidió ella y sus hermanos le hacían de la mano al rubio - Ya puedes correr con Percy, Teseo - dijo ella viendo a su hijo que seguía tratando de hacer parecer que nada le pasaba cuando era notorio que todo le pasaba.

\- Gracias - salió corriendo hacia la casa inmediatamente a subir las escaleras y llegar a la habitación de su gemelo - Percy ya llegue - abrio la puerta y vio a su hermano este estaba envuelto en las sábanas - ¿Estas bien Percy? - se acercó y vio algo que lo asustó, comenzó a mover bruscamente a su hermano - Percy... Percy... Percy - lo movió hasta que el azabache abrió los ojos.

\- Tessy - murmuró viendo a su hermano totalmente adormilado y el otro suspiro aliviado y comenzó a recoger las pastillas que estaban sobre la cama.

\- No me des esos sustos - murmuró recogiendo todas y cada una de ellas y contandolas.

\- Ya te dije muchas veces que no lo volvería hacer - detuvo la mano temblorosa de su hermano que sostenía una pastilla - Además son de menta - le sonrió de lado y el otro solo lo abrazó.

\- Perdón por lo de hoy perdón- susurraba a su oído- No debi llamarte, si no te hubiera llamado -

\- Tranquilo esta todo bien - devolvía Percy acariciando su cabello.

\- Si no te hubiera llamado... ese imbécil- murmuraba con enojo y frustración, le había hecho pasar un mal momento a Percy, justo a él que ya había pasado mucho durante estos dos días. Estaba seguro que estuvo a punto de tener otro ataque lo sabia.

\- Esta todo bien Tessy - lo separó un poco de él - Estoy aquí y estoy bien, sobreviví- Teseo sonrio pegando su frente a la de su hermano.

\- Lo hiciste bien hoy - murmuró cerrando los ojos y tomando las manos de su hermano.

\- Es que soy genial - se alavo Percy haciendo reír a su hermano - ¡Ey! si soy genial no te rías-

\- Eres genial en tus sueños - dijo Teseo y desestimó el asunto con una mano el otro tomo su almohada y lo golpeó - ¡Ey! soy demasiado Genial para que me golpees - se quejo y el otro lo golpeó de nuevo y comenzaron a una guerra de almohadas.

\- Se escucha mejor que en el auto - comentó Sally mirando hacia la habitación de sus hijos gemelos, de ahí provenía una risa melodiosa para ella, camino hacia la cocina donde ya estaban sus otros hijos y no exactamente riendo.

\- ¡Ten más cuidado! - se escuchaba claramente la voz de Tritón estaba irritado y después se escucharon el sonido de platos cayendo. Sally se detuvo y suspiró.

\- Menos platos- camino con resignación hasta la cocina.

\- Mami, Bele rompió más platos - dijo Tyson que estaba sentado a la mesa con un sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete.

\- Si ya escuche cariño - ella se acercó y tomó una servilleta para limpiar su rostro - No deberías comer eso antes de la comida, arruinarás tu apetito - limpio su rostro y el sonreía.

\- No te preocupes tendré tanta hambre como Percy - aseguró el y ella sonrió, si de todos sus hijos el que más comía era por mucho Percy.

\- Si cariño - escucho otro ruido y gritos de la cocina - Yo iré a ver si aún existe la comida - ella avanzo hacia la cocina donde dos de sus hijos mayores discutían.

\- ¡No fue mi culpa! - decía el castaño mientras recogía los trozos de lo que alguna vez fue la vajilla de Sally.

\- ¡Claro que lo fue! - refutaba el azabache que estaba junto a él ayudándole a recoger los pedazos de platos.

\- ¡No es verdad! - se seguía quejando mientras terminaba de recoger y tirar los trozos de los platos rotos. Sally entró en la cocina y vio todo el desastre.

\- Díganme que no se lastimaron - dijo a los dos ambos negaron con la cabeza, ella suspiró- Terminen de recoger todos pedazos y barran, no quiero que alguno de sus hermanos se vaya a enterrar algún pedazo - se dirigió a la estantería y sacó más platos para servir la comida.

Perseo y sus hermanos habían terminado de comer, ahora este se encontraba tendido en su cama mirando al techo preguntándose como pudo haberse comportado así con el azabache, el no solía tener esos arrebatos pero que el otro no le prestara atención lo había llevado a eso.

\- Rayos - murmuró con fastidio sentándose en la cama y vio hacia donde se encontraba la caja que contenía el collar de tridente morado - Tal vez si... - se acercó a la caja y la tomó mientras se acomodaba en la cama, sacó el collar de ahí y lo observo detenidamente pensando en devolvérselo a su dueño, lo apretó en su mano cuando la puerta se abrió. Solo había una persona que podía hacer eso en su casa - Thalia - se quejo guardando el collar bajo su almohada.

\- ¿Que? - dijo ella sentándose en la cama frente a el, él la vio con cierto fastidio rodando los ojos.

\- ya te he dicho que no entres así, podría estarme cambiando de ropa o algo - refuto el y ella rio.

\- Si entro y te veo sin ropa me muero de risa - se acostó sobre su cama y rió con diversión.

\- Lo estoy diciendo enserio Thals -empujo a su hermana haciéndola rodar y casi caer de la cama pero a ella no le importaba seguía riendo - Ya Thals ¿para que viniste? -

\- A decirte que te tienes que disculpar con Teseo - ella se incorporo de nuevo quedando sentada y lo vio - y vas a prometer alejarte de el después de eso -

\- Aja si y ¿como voy a conseguirlo? ahora seguro no me va a querer ni a diez metros de distancia, con sus hermanos en la escuela peor - dijo el con cierta frustración ella solo sonrió de lado y saco su celular.

\- Voy a llamarlo, vas a pedir disculpas. Vas devolver lo que no es tuyo - el abrió los ojos y desvió la vista un momento hacia el collar que estaba bajo su almohada ¿como ella sabia de eso? - A veces hablas dormido y el fin de semana lo dejaste sobre la mesa de noche, conozco tus collares y ese no es tu estilo. Ademas Teseo me contó que se le perdió uno de eso - el asintió y simplemente la siguió escuchando - Bueno cuando te hayas disculpado, se lo devolverás y te alejaras de el aunque sea por un tiempo Perseo - ella lo vio con enojo y el solo asintió de nuevo - Yo los quiero como amigos y tu no lo vas a arruinar -

\- Esta bien haré lo que digas - extendió su mano pero ella no le dio su celular.

\- Dije que yo lo llamaría, no te mereces saber su número - replico apretando el botón de llamada.

\- Hola chica Punk - saludo del otro lado la voz inconfundible de Teseo.

\- Chico coqueto hola ¿como estás?

\- Yo bien estaba por meterme a la piscina.

\- Ven al agua Tes, nos falta uno para jugar - se escuchaba hablar a un niño.

\- Ya voy Ty deja que atienda la llamada - respondió el azabache mientras se alejaba un poco del ruido - ¿Qué paso ahora Thals? -

\- nada solo me entere de algo - dijo ella mirando a su hermano que solo hizo una mueca y resoplo.

\- ¿De que? - respondió el otro - Percy dijimos que nada de piscina o te vas a enfermar más - rezongo - No, nada, ni aunque me mires así -

\- Oh estas con tu gemelo - dijo ella aun mirando a Perseo y este trago saliva.

\- Si pero le obsesiona la piscina y ahora me mira feo por no dejarlo entrar - rió ligeramente el chico y ella hizo lo mismo.

\- Te comprendo también tengo de esos hermanos que no quieren hacer lo que uno dice - miro con una ceja arqueada a Perseo y este solo rodó los ojos - Se creen los mandamases -

\- No, Percy no se cree eso - comento Teseo - Si, vamos por galletas - ella alcanzo a escuchar un ligero estornudo.

\- Tu Perseo no, pero el mío si que si - dijo ella y escucho un bufido de parte del azabache de ojos verde mar.

\- Veo que ya te enteraste de eso, a tu hermano dile que sigo pensando que es un imbécil si esta por ahí - el aludido solo esquivo la mirada reprobatoria de su hermana.

\- Si el esta por aquí, pienso igual que tu es un imbécil - dijo ella viendo a su hermano que hizo una mueca, no podía desmentir eso - Pero no siempre se comporta como imbécil -

\- No están, nunca están cuando yo las busco, búscalas tu Percy - pedía a su gemelo - Pues así se porto, le dije que me de mi celular pero siguió con su estúpido juego - comienzo a sonar molesto.

\- Si entiendo que ese asunto te moleste, pero te aseguro que no lo volverá a hacer - veía con advertencia a Perseo. Teseo se quedo en silencio, el era listo sabia a que punto quería llegar ella.

\- Pásamelo - dijo secamente antes de que ella siguiera hablando. Ella cubrió el celular un momento con su mano.

\- No lo arruines - le entrego su celular a Perseo.

\- Hola - saludo sin muchos ánimos.

\- El imbécil - dijo Teseo con fastidio - Es el tarado que me quito el celular - escucho que le decía a alguien - Si si no hablare con el demasiado tiempo -

\- Teseo yo... - tomo una honda respiración - te debo un millón de disculpas por lo que sucedió en los baños -

\- ¿Que paso en los baños? - se escucho otra voz amortiguada del lado de Teseo.

\- Nada Tritón - respondió Teseo.

\- Espero que no vuelvas a ocultar cosas Teseus - se escuchaba molesto, Perseo solo trago saliva rogando que no se enteraran que sucedió, no es que tuviera miedo pero eso dificultaría las cosas.

\- Tranquilo esta todo bien - se escucho la puerta.

\- Bueno te quería pedir disculpas y como ofrenda de paz devolverte el collar que encontré en la playa - saco el collar de abajo de la almohada y lo sostuvo entre sus manos.

\- No acepto tus disculpas, estuviste a punto de poner en riesgo a mi hermano - dijo con seriedad Teseo y el otro suspiro, sabia que eso pasaría, se recostó contra el respaldar de su cama y Thalia lo quedo mirando el negó con la cabeza ella hizo una mueca - Pero si quiero mi collar de vuelta -

\- Esta bien te lo daré mañana o tal vez... - se le ocurrió una idea.

\- ¿Tal vez que? - pregunto algo intrigado Teseo.

\- Tal vez pueda ir a tu casa a dártelo - sonrió de lado Perseo ante la mirada molesta de Thalia.

\- A mi casa ¿para que mis hermanos te golpeen? si dale ven, Tritón estará encantado de tenerte aquí y ver cuanto resistes bajo el agua - dijo con claro sarcasmo el azabache mientras su gemelo reía bajo por alguna razón.

\- El solo bromea Teseo - respondió Thalia cerca del celular viendo a su hermano con advertencia de que no siguiera con esto.

\- Te lo devolveré entonces mañana en la escuela - mascullo el azabache de ojos azules fastidiado de no poder hacer lo que el deseaba.

\- ¿Qué devolverás mañana en la escuela? - interrumpió Jason en el marco de la puerta de su hermano.

\- Oh llego el rubio que discute - dijo Teseo riendo un poco - si ese mismo - susurro que solo Perseo lo oyó.

\- ¿hablas con tu hermano? - pregunto y los otros dos se quedaron callados.

\- si ¿tienes algún problema con eso? - salto a la defensiva el chico Jackson.

\- Pensé que tu hermano no hablaba o eso oí - dijo Perseo viendo a sus hermanos mellizos y estos fruncieron el ceño.

\- Él solo habla con gente genial, osea yo - se ufano Teseo y se oyó claramente la risa del otro chico por el celular - Bueno al punto, dale mi collar a tu hermana y que ella me lo devuelva, no te quiero cerca azabache mandon -

\- No soy mandon - murmuro antes de pasarle el celular a su hermana.

\- Si lo eres - alcanzo a decir Teseo antes de que Thalia hable.

\- Bueno, entonces te devuelvo el collar mañana - ella sonrió viendo el ceño fruncido de Perseo.

\- Si y lo de perdonar a tu hermano me lo pensare... espera - se escucho un ruido y luego silencio del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Que te dice? - susurro Perseo a su hermana acercándose a ella y Jason hizo lo mismo cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

\- Perdónalo - alcanzaron a escuchar en el fondo.

\- Creo que es Percy - susurro Perseo y los mellizos pusieron mas atención.

\- Como lo voy a hacer casi te da algo por su culpa - reñía Teseo los tres Grace apenas podían oír lo que decían.

\- Pero no paso nada, solo que prometa no volverlo a hacer -

\- Te esta defendiendo - susurro Thalia sin entender demasiado y Perseo abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿por que lo defendía?

\- No no puedo Percy, Tritón y Belerofonte dijeron que no me acerque a ellos, ni a el ni al rubio que discute...

\- ¿Y desde cuando le haces caso a ellos?

\- Desde que no quiero que salgas lastimado.

\- Pasara lo que tenga que pasar, lo dijiste tu.

\- Saben que no deberíamos estar escuchándolos - murmuro Jason viendo a sus dos hermanos que solo atinaron a taparle la boca y seguir oyendo.

\- Si pero si algo va a pasar no quiero que sea ahora - la voz de Teseo se oía apagada más amortiguada que antes.

\- Solo perdónalo y luego que ya no se te vuelva a acercar...

\- Eres demasiado bueno con la gente - murmuro de mal humor Teseo - Por eso te hacen tanto daño - se escucho un ruido - Hola Thalía ¿aún estas ahí? -

\- Si si aquí estoy - dijo ella tratando de sonar lo mas tranquila posible, sus hermanos la veían con detenimiento.

\- Si dile a tu hermano que esta perdonado pero igual no lo quiero cerca mio o de mi hermano - Perseo sonrió a más no poder, no sabia porque pero que lo perdonara para el era un gran avance. De verdad no quería tener problemas con el chico Jackson, de la emoción saco la mano que aun tenia sobre la boca de Jason y Thalia hizo lo mismo.

\- Yo le diré no te preocupes - dijo ella algo aliviada de que todo acabara bien, aunque aun veía con advertencia a su hermano.

\- No olvides mi collar, por favor y no le des mi número - dijo en un murmullo que solo ella escucho.

\- Si si no te preocupes adiós - corto la llamada y miro a sus dos hermanos - Ustedes dos se van a mantener bien alejados de los Jackson - señalo al azabache y al rubio este último se la quedo viendo con una ceja arqueada - Ni me mires así, te vi toda la clase y muy poco despegabas la vista de ellos - el aparto la mirada culpable y ella vio a su otro hermano que simplemente le entrego el collar - Se acabo el misterio con ellos - finalizo para ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación, Jason la siguió más atrás.

Perseo se quedo ahí en su cama, los ojos verde mar del chico seguían en su cabeza, ahora había perdido el collar o bueno más bien devuelto, no sabia porque esto le molestaba tanto ¿era por que aun no sabia el misterio de los Jackson? o ¿era por que no le gustaba la mirada de odio que le dio Teseo en los baños? fuera cual fuera la respuesta no le agradaba. En su pecho tenia una punzada de dolor, antes le dolía más pero esta aminoro cuando el chico había dicho que lo perdonaba, aunque eso le dejaba otra interrogante ¿Por que lo defendió? ¿por qué le pidió al hermano que lo perdone? y ¿cual fue el daño que causo al hablarle? Teseo había dicho que no sabia lo que había hecho ¿De verdad el chico no hablaba con nadie que no fuera Teseo? eso sonaba extraño y solo lo intrigaba más.

Jason se suponía que tenia que recoger a Reyna se lo había prometido, pero la verdad es que no se sentía de ningún animo para salir con ella, últimamente estar con ella le hacia sentirse incomodo y molesto. Ella siempre había sido una buena compañía para el rubio, pero la broma que dijo esa mañana o mas bien la mala broma que dijo acerca del chico nuevo, le había molestado mas de lo que quería admitir, no le agrado que ella se porte así por mas que fuera solo una broma. A Jason no le gustaba que traten mal a la gente, en especial a gente que no parecían ser malos y Teseo y su hermano se veían buenas personas como aseguraba Thalia.

Jason siempre se confiaba del juicio de Thalia. Después de todo ella era la que siempre había estado para el y Perseo, se recostó en la cama y tecleo en su celular un mensaje.

_No puedo salir hoy, no me siento bien_

Jason no solía decir mentiras pero era la única forma que encontró para safar de su reunión con Reyna, sabia que ella no vendría porque su madre no la dejaría. pronto su celular sonó, era la respuesta de Reyna.

_Que mal y yo que tenia ganas de pasear en la plaza. Pero esta bien cuídatey nos vemos mañana en la escuela :)_

Le supo mal mentir, suspiro y dejo el celular a un lado pensando aun en Percy las razones de porque solo parecía hablar con Teseo. Cerro los ojos y aun podía ver los ojos con miedo de Percy, algo que no le agradaba.

\- ¿Por qué? - susurro tenia demasiadas ideas en su cabeza sobre el chico y solo quería saber porque no se lo podía sacar de la mente.


	30. Capítulo 28: Nenúfar.

Orión estaba en la florería recorriendo los pasillos de esta, sabia que era un poco tarde ya y había recorrido varias florerías pero no lograba encontrar la planta que quería para su investigación todas le parecían hermosas si, pero no era lo que el buscaba. El buscaba una planta especial, pero parecía que en esa ciudad no la iba a encontrar.

\- Rayos - murmuraba mientras avanzaba por la tienda buscando entre todas estas la que deseaba investigar. Una de las chicas que trabaja ahí se le acerco, era una chica de no mas de dieciséis años de cabello castaño y ojos verde claro.

\- Buenas tardes en que le puedo ayudar - se puso a su disposición y el le sonrió a la chica.

\- Buenas tardes, buscaba una planta en especial - dijo el en tono amable la chica era mas baja que el y podía notar que no era mucho mayor que sus hermanos, el no tenia hermanas pero si las tuviera tal vez se parecerían a esa chica, su rostro era delicado como el de una flor.

\- ¿Que planta desea joven? tenemos de todo, hay unas orquídeas preciosas que nos acaban de llegar, si son para su novia seguro los girasoles le encantaran, o tal vez las tradicionales rosas - sonreía ella de forma amable mientras mostraba las flores a sus lado, el sonrió de igual forma y ella se sonrojo un poco, esos ojos le recordaban a alguien.

\- En realidad busco una planta acuática, no se si tengan de esas - dijo el y ella sonrió mas con un brillo especial en los ojos.

\- Claro que tenemos de esas, somos la única florería en la ciudad que posee de aquellas. Así que usted ha llegado al lugar indicado - asintió la chica de forma enérgica el se fijo en el gafete de ella que decía Katie.

\- Bien.. Katie entonces me podrías decir ¿donde están? - el estaba mas que feliz de encontrar la verdadera planta que quería investigar.

\- Por supuesto sigame - ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia otra parte de la tienda - Disculpe que le moleste - comenzó a decir ella un poco insegura - pero de casualidad ¿usted no es hermano de los Jackson? -

\- ¿eres compañera de alguno de mis hermanos? - ladeo la cabeza mientras ella buscaba con empeño la planta que el había solicitado, ella comenzó a sacar algunas cajas pero al ver que eran pesadas el decidió ayudarla y tomo algunas.

\- Gracias - respondió la chica - Y si tus hermanos gemelos son mis compañeros de clase -

-¡Katie! - grito alguien desde el mostrados que estaba al lado derecho de ellos pero al fondo de este -¡Katie! -

\- ¡Estoy aquí! - respondió la chica - Discúlpeme un momento - hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia donde provenía la voz, Orión se quedo mirando todos los nenúfares que tenían muchos colores.

\- ¿Cual sera mejor para el estudio? - todas las flores acuáticas se veían hermosas, no podía decidirse por una.

Katie por otra parte llegaba a donde estaba la mujer que había gritado su nombre - Dime madre - le sonrió a la mujer, esta sostenía en sus manos algunas cajas con paquetes de semillas y tenia el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Donde te habías metido niña? - reclamo la mujer y le extendió las cajas, Katie las tomo - Ayúdame a poner eso en las estanterías -

\- Estaba atendiendo a un cliente mamá - rodó los ojos la chica, su madre podía llegar a ser exasperante.

\- ¿Cuál cliente? - pregunto mientras tomaba en sus brazos mas cajas que había en el suelo.

\- Un chico que buscaba nenúfares - respondió ella cargando las cajas y llevándolas hasta el pasillo de las semillas.

\- ¿Qué chico? - miro hacia donde sabia que estaban las plantas acuáticas, no muchos clientes pedían de esas flores, aunque estas fueran el adorno mas indicado para las casas. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al verlo, Orión levantaba en sus manos una pequeña pecera con un nenúfar de color Azul. Ese cabello rubio y su estatura, se fijo en sus ojos y en menos de un instante la caja que sostenía entre sus manos cayo al piso.

\- ¿Mamá? - pregunto la chica dejando inmediatamente su caja en el suelo y caminando en dirección a ella, el rostro de Demeter tenia una mueca de horror y sorpresa - Mamá - corrió hacia ella justo antes de que cayera al suelo, Orion al sentir todo el alboroto dejo la pecera que sostenía y corrió hasta donde se encontraban ellas dos.

\- ¿Señora? ¿se encuentra bien? - pregunto tratando de tomar su mano, pero ella la quito enseguida, el solo se la quedo mirando. Mientras Katie intentaba ponerla de pie.

\- Madre, madre reacciona - venteaba su rostro con una mano, pero Demeter no apartaba la vista de los ojos verde mar del chico ¡Era el hijo de el! ella lo sabia, sabia quien era el chico.

\- Tú - dijo en un susurro e intento componerse Katie la dejo un instante recargada contra el mostrador el chico seguía intentado ayudarla pero ella solo retrocedía un poco.

\- Siéntate mamá - la chica se había apresurado a buscar una silla, ella se sentó sin apartar la vista del joven.

\- No no puedes ser tú - decía entre dientes. Orion simplemente la seguía viendo igual que Katie, ninguno de los dos entendía que pasaba.

\- ¿Quieres que llame a Perséfone? - le daba viendo el el rostro con unos papeles que había sobre el mostrador de la tienda.

\- Muchacho dime ¿quién es tu padre? - ella ignoro totalmente las palabras de su hija y tomo la mano del muchacho, este la vio a ella y a su brazo atrapado entre sus dedos.

\- Poseidón Jackson - respondió el bastante extrañado por la reacción que ella había tenido al momento de verlo, ella lo soltó y sus ojos se llenaron de angustia, dejo de ver al chico y trato de respirar con calma.

\- No no no pudo haber vuelto - susurro para si misma. Katie veía a su madre con preocupación y luego al chico tratando de buscar una explicación a esto, pero Orión estaba igual que ella. No entendía nada.

\- Si, ¿usted conoce a mi padre?, yo... le enviare sus saludos - dijo el alejándose un poco de ella y miro a Katie - ¿Podrías cobrarme el nenúfar azul por favor? -

\- Si ahora voy - dijo Katie bastante contrariada, mirando a su madre y al chico alternativamente. Demeter estaba metida entre sus pensamientos y no prestaba demasiada atención ahora de lo que sucedía a su alrededor - mamá ¿te sientes mejor? -

\- Si si ve a atenderlo y después quiero que me des la lista de las compras de esta semana - se levanto un poco temblorosa de la silla y camino a la tras tienda, mientras iba murmurando cosas inentendibles. Katie solo la vio irse y después regreso su vista al chico, camino hacia el.

\- Bien solo serán cinco dolares por la flor y 20 por la pecera - se acomodo la ropa que llevaba puesta que tenia el logo de la florería y el sencillamente se limito a pagar por lo comprado - Gracias por su compra, vuelva otro día - vio al chico irse y luego a la tras tienda - O tal vez seria mejor que no -

Orión regreso a su auto bastante contrariado por el extraño suceso con esa mujer, dejo al nenúfar en el asiento del copiloto asegurándose que no se vaya a caer. Pero cuando miro hacia atrás no pudo dejar de pensar en la mujer y en su rostro cuando supo quien era su padre.

\- Hay días raros y luego esta este - murmuro mientras se subía al asiento de conductor y encendía el auto para salir de ahí.

\--

Demeter estaba en la trastienda y veía de reojo hacia el mostrador, sus manos temblaban ligeramente, si el estaba de nuevo en la ciudad lo más probable era que... sacudía la cabeza la sola idea de que ella vuelva a estar aunque sea cerca le aterraba. Pero viendo a aquel chico lo más probable es que ella le buscara. Abrio una puerta que daba a una pequeña oficina, avanzó y se sentó tras el pequeño escritorio, posó sus codos contra el escritorio y su cabeza la apoyo ahí.

Su largo cabello caía en una coma de caballo a un lado, su mirada se perdió en recuerdos, en cosas que no había pensado en año, probablemente desde que su pequeña Perséfone era adolescente y de eso ya hace mucho.

_Será mejor que ponga metros de tierra_ había dicho uno de sus mejores amigos Poseidón.

¿_Y a donde _irás? los niños son pequeños Possy recalcaba ella a modo de regaño y el solo sonrió como siempre hacía.

_Mi negocio estará bien en otra ciudad, los niños estarán bien cuidados _beso su frente con delicadeza y le sonrió una última vez _Seguro se calma una vez que me vaya _

Esa fue la última vez que hablaron y tal como él predijo esa persona se calmó.

\- Aquí está lo que me pediste mamá- la voz de Katie la trajo a la realidad, miró a su hija y luego a los papeles, suspiro y extendió la mano - ¿Te sientes mejor mamá? - pregunto la chica mientras depositaba la carpeta con papeles en sus manos.

\- Si perfectamente - comenzó a revisar lo papeles - Ve a ver si hay mas clientes Katie - la chica asintió, mordió su labio cuando encontró algo que no le gusto.

_1 Nenúfarcon pecera color blanco... 25 dolares._

\- Que no sea ella por favor - susurro para si mientras cerraba la carpeta y veía sobre su escritorio las fotos que su hija tenia sobre el escritorio - Que no sea ella - tomo la foto de Persefone entre sus manos, paso sus manos sobre ella, la acaricio con nostalgia y luego la apego a su cuerpo - Que Tique nos ampare y los dioses nos protejan - susurro para si misma.

\--

Sally tenia un mal presentimiento desde el día de ayer, su hijo mayor le había contado acerca de que había conocido a una chica llamada Mérope, esta chica no le daba un buena espina y como madre muy pocas veces se equivocaba en los presentimientos de quienes querían llegar a hacerle daño a sus hijos.

\- ¡Mami! - el grito de su hijo menor proviniete desde la piscina la saco de sus cavilaciones, se separo un momento de la computadora de escritorio a la que estaba sentada, escribiendo y se puso de pie.

\- ¿Qué paso Tyson? - camino hasta la puerta del patio trasero de la casa, escucho las risas del menor y solo sonrió antes de abrir la puerta. Se topo con la escena de sus dos hijos mayores haciéndole cosquillas al menor en la piscina - ¿Para qué me llamaban? -

\- Ven a jugar mamá nos falta uno - hablo el menor alejándose un poco de sus hermanos. Ella oteo el patio y visualizo a sus hijos gemelos que estaban en las tumbonas, Teseo parecía querer mantener tapado a Percy y este parecía rehusarse por lo que parecían tener una pelea no demasiado grave pues los dos reían.

\- ¿Por que no llamas a Teseus? - sugirió ella viendo al pequeño y este negó con la cabeza mientras salia de la piscina.

\- Dice que no se va a meter a la piscina, esta convencido de que si se mete se va a enfermar igual que Percy - hizo un mohin delante de su mamá. Ella lo vio a él y luego a sus otros dos hermanos mayores que estaban jugando en la piscina a lanzarse agua.

\- Así que ha seguido estornudando - ella sonrió, sus hijos siempre intentaban ocultar que estaban enfermos, pero naturalmente eso nunca funcionaba.

\- Si por eso Tes no deja que el se meta a la piscina y esta de mal humor por eso - ella soltó una risita porque se notaba que eso no era cierto pues Teseo estaba sobre el haciéndole cosquillas. Tyson volteo a ver que veía su madre y también rió - Bueno antes lo estaba -

\- Si ya me imagino, pero es mejor que ya entren se hace tarde - el pequeño hizo un puchero pero con una sola mirada de su madre entendió que no iba a aceptar suplicas en esta ocasión.

\- Esta bien - murmuró regresando a la piscina para avisar a sus hermanos. Ella se quedo ahí de pie viendo a sus cinco hijos.

Sally se había criado en una familia pequeña por así decirlo, sus padre habían muerto cuando tenia cinco años en un accidente de avión. El tío que la había cuidado desde ese entonces había enfermado de cáncer cuando ella era adolescente, ella había hecho grandes esfuerzos para no derrumbarse y lo había logrado. Trabajo por mucho tiempo durante el día y estudio en las noche, cuando llego a Nueva Olympia le pareció una gran ciudad.

Sonrió, vaya que había sido una gran ciudad. Aquí lo conoció a él. Aún recordaba ese día en la playa.

El aire revolviendo su cabello, estaba de mal humor y maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos, mientras una tormenta estaba por romper en el cielo, había escrito una historia y se la habían robado sentía una rabia inmensa.

_Por mi te puedes llevar todo Poseidón_ arrojo con furia todos los papeles que llevaba en sus manos rogando al dios de los mares que se llevara su trabajo.

_Hey que mi homólogo no tiene la culpa de tu ira _dijo una voz detrás de ella haciendo que se girara sobre sus pies topándose con sus hermosos ojos de color verde mar, su cabello estaba tan revuelto como el de ella o más, pero sonría de una manera única. Llevaba una horrible camisa hawaiana y unas bermudas de color caqui, las manos en los bolsillos y sandalias. Todo un pescador pero ese brillo en sus ojos y esa sonrisa le hacían parecer poderoso e imponente ante los ojos de ella.

_¿Asíque tu eres Poseidón también?_ respondió mordaz tratando de controlar su cabello, la tormenta estaba cada vez peor, el solo asintió con parsimonia como si no existiera la tormenta, como si el la controlara y podría hacer que pare en cualquier momento _Pues bien necesito que ahogues a alguien por mi_

_¿Tan importante es aquel mortal para que si quiera tengas algún sentimiento por él?_ el simplemente seguía sonriendo y ella muriendo de iras, él empezó a acercarse a ella _Eres demasiado hermosa para que si quiera ese mortal merezca tu ira, es más ni siquiera deberíaosar estar en tus pensamientos _ella se echo a reír sin explicación alguna, el se acerco mas y saco las manos de sus bolsillos _Yo en cambio siendo un Dios si merezco esa risa como ofrenda_ ella rió más y él la abrazo _Ahora dime bella divinidad oceánica¿cual es tu nombre?_

_Sally_ ella sonrió entre sus brazos _y no soy una divinidad oceánica, soy una simple mortal._

_Pues mi querida mortal Sally, hoy la he visto y estoy seguro que usted ha robado algo del mar _ella arqueo una ceja viéndolo el solo seguía sonriendo _En sus ojos lo puedo ver claramente, usted se ha robado dos perlas mágicas y el dios de los mares exige su devolución _ella rió mas

¿_Asíconquistas mujeres?_ hablo con suspicacia alejándose un poco de él.

_No, asíconquisto solo a divinidades que dicen ser simples mortales y no ven lo que yo _ella lo negaría hasta la eternidad pero sintió su corazón salirse en ese momento, hasta la tormenta se detuvo, como si el mundo hubiera parado solamente a verlos a ellos dos.

\- ¿Que vamos a comer mamá? - pregunto Tyson que ahora estaba a su lado y ella salio de sus recuerdos, vio a su hijo y acaricio suavemente su mejilla.

\- Vamos a comer un rico pollo amor - respondió con dulzura, vio a sus demás hijos que ya estaban entrando a la casa.

\- Ya te dije que fue sin querer - refutaba Belerofonte jugando con su collar de tridente y rodando los ojos.

\- Siempre es sin querer - replica Tritón para luego bufar y se secaba el cabello entrando a la casa, paso por a lado de su madre y beso su mejilla ella sonrió y el termino de entrar.

\- Mamá dile a Tritón que no fue mi culpa lo de los platos - suplico el castaño y luego beso la mejilla de su madre.

\- Tritón cariño ya lo hemos hablado - dijo la castaña viendo a su hijo que ya casi llegaba a las escaleras este solo asintió.

\- Mamá mamá - llego Teseo hasta donde ella y sonreía con los ojos brillantes - ¿Podemos comer chocolate? Di que si Di que si -

\- Después de la cena veremos - contesto ella, el beso sus mejillas.

\- Pero no lo olvides mamá - se comenzó a alejar, Percy se acerco a su madre y beso su mejilla igual que sus hermanos y ella lo abrazo un poco.

\- Yo quiero mantequilla de cacahuete no chocolate - murmuro Tyson que aún estaba a su lado, ella revolvió su cabello y el entro corriendo a la casa y Percy lo siguió.

Ella vio a sus hijos sus espaldas cada vez estaban más grandes, Teseo estaba tratando de trepar en la espalda de Tritón mientras Tyson había atrapado a Belerofonte y estaba agarrado a su cuello. Esta era su familia y la amaba tal cual era.

\- Nadie va a arruinar mi familia - cerro la puerta del patio trasera y camino hacia sus hijos.

\--

En alguna parte de la ciudad, había una mujer de cabellos rubios y piel blanca sentada en una silla de cuero tras un gran escritorio, sobre este habían algunos papeles que ella revisaba con cierto fastidio y desestimaba cada tanto lanzandolos a un lado como si nada de eso le complaciera. La puerta sonó.

\- Adelante - dijo ella permitiendo el paso de la persona que tocaba, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre vestido de traje negro y gafas del mismo color - ¿Que me traes? - el hombre cerro la puerta detrás de él y camino lentamente hacia el escritorio.

En sus manos llevaba un sobre manila de color amarillo algo abultado, lo puso con cuidado sobre la mesa, ella lo tomo con sumo cuidado y lo abrió despacio. Sonrió viendo su contenido, saco una por una las fotos que habían dentro del sobre.

\- Son tan lindos los dos - murmuro viendo a los chicos de las fotos, un rubio y un pelinegro ambos de ojos verde mar - Pronto nos veremos queridos - puso las fotos sobre el escritorio y empezó a sacar las fotos donde mejor se veían y reviso una de ellas - Nenúfar - se recargo contra su asiento viendo la foto que tenia entre sus manos y acariciándola con sus dedos, sus ojos de color azul brillaban y sus sonrisa se ensanchaba, el hombre solo se quedo ahí de pie mirándola - ¿Ella recibió eso? -

\- Si señora se lo enviamos tal cual usted lo ordeno - respondió el hombro y ella se levanto de su asiento.

\- Perfecto - murmuro y tomo otra de las fotos que estaban en el escritorio - Que enmarquen estas dos - se las entrego y el asintió, camino y salio de la oficina - Pronto -.


	31. Capítulo 29: Fiebre

La noche cayo en la ciudad de Nueva Olympia con ella el silencio, la tranquilidad, los sueños tanto buenos como malos, aquellos que traen paz a las mentes traumadas y aquellos que solo traen mas dolor con recuerdos que se quieren olvidar, porque no todo puede quedar solo en el subconsciente. Todo tiene que volver a la luz.

_Tráelos a ellos y soltaremos a tu hermana y a ti _decía la voz del hombre mientras sostenía a su hermana por los brazos.

_No les hagas caso Nico..._ trataba de convencerlo su hermana pero el otro hombre la golpeo haciéndola callar y dejando su mejilla roja.

_¡Cállate! _se volteo a ver al pequeño azabache de ojos oscuros que solo los veía aterrados _Si no quieres que le pase nada tráelos_.

\- Suéltenla - susurraba dormido el muchacho de quince años removiéndose en su cama.

Vete de una vez el hombre que lo había tenido a el lo soltó contra la calle, lo ultimo que vio fue los ojos de su hermana llenos de lágrimas, su mejilla tomando un color morado por el golpe.

-¡Bianca! - se levanto sobresaltado de un solo golpe abriendo los ojos, su rostro estaba bañado en sudor, sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas. La puerta de su habitación se abrió y el se saco todas las sabanas en las que estaba enredado.

\- Estoy aquí no paso nada - tranquilizaba la azabache que acababa de entrar en su habitación mientras lo envolvía en sus brazos y el lloraba contra su hombro apretándola contra ella. Mas atrás de ella estaba una pequeña morena restregándose uno de sus ojos color oro.

\- ¿Otra pesadilla? - susurro hacia su hermana acercándose a acariciar con cuidado la espalda de su hermano, este temblaba entre los brazos de la azabache mayor.

\- Si otra - respondió la mayor en un susurro, ella sabia de que eran las pesadillas, ella lo había cuidado desde que su madre los dejo y el casi haberla perdido contra aquellas personas le había afectado. Para Nico; Bianca y Hazel se habían convertido en su todos hace un par de años. Bianca era mas que su hermana; era su madre, aquella que siempre había estado ahí protegiéndolo de todo, Hazel era en cambio la hermanita que el debía cuidar. Y sentir que no podía hacerlo, que su pasado volvía para atormentarlo, que algo les podía pasar. Que el de ojos verde mar quisiera venganza por lo que hizo. Lo ponía mal.

\- Tranquilo Nico estamos aquí - aseguraba la pequeña Hazel tomando su manos, él la miro desde el hombro de su hermana y trato de dejar de ser tan frágil. El no iba a permitir que les pase nada. Si el lo iba a atacar se defendería, el defendería a su familia, se separo de su hermana y beso suavemente la frente de Hazel.

\- Lo sé y yo siempre estaré para ustedes - aseguro él y Bianca acaricio su cabello tal como lo hacia su madre. Su bella madre.

\- Vamos a dormir antes de que Persefone se levante a ver que sucedió - rió Bianca y cada uno fue para su habitación, Nico por su parte solo cerro la puerta un momento y la volvió a abrir.

\- No las voy a perder a ninguna de las dos - susurro viendo a la puerta de sus dos hermanas, su vida desde que perdió a su madre había ido en declive. Especialmente desde que su padre se volvió a casar, vio hacia el fondo del pasillo donde estaba la habitación de su padre con su madrastra, aún recordaba esa época donde ni ella los soportaba, ni ellos la soportaban. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda recordando una pelea con ella y que fue la que los orillo a ese accidente - Estúpidos dientes de león - se metió a su cuarto y cerro la puerta con fuerza, se acostó y cerro los ojos para caer nuevamente en sueños.

\--

Pero él no era el único que estaba pasando por la fase del poco sueño y muchas pesadillas, un azabache de ojos verde mar estaba intranquilo en su cama, sudando y recordando una de aquellas noches donde no supo nada de su familia, solo conoció el dolor.

_Aquí estas pequeño héroe veamos que tan valiente eres ahora_ un hombre grande corpulento se acercaba lentamente a el, el estaba en el suelo. No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, no sabia si horas o días, solo sabia una cosa.

Su hermano estaba a salvo igual que los niños de cabello negro.

El hombre lo tomo del cabello y lo levanto haciéndole doler y retorcer, sus manos estaban atadas igual que sus pies, una mordaza le impedía gritar a todo pulmón igual que la falta de alimentos y agua.

_Te haré bailar pequeño héroe_ el hombre reía mientras de su bolsillo sacaba algo que ahora el reconocía fácilmente se movió tratando de huir de aquel aparato pero no podía, el hombre lo dejo caer a el al piso sobre su brazo que ya estaba adolorido por los golpes recibidos _Oh parece que si recuerdas esto _dijo con falsa lastima el hombre para encender el aparato que soltaba chispas eléctricas y lo iba acercando a su cuerpo mientras reía.

\- ¡No!...¡Por favor!... - se levanto sobresaltado, su rostro perlado en sudor, los ojos verde mar muy abiertos y respirando con dificultad, unos brazos le rodearon prontamente y eso lo asusto hasta que la persona hablo.

\- Shhh, aquí estoy - susurro su hermano el volteo a verlo y enterró su cabeza contra su hombro, sus manos las aferro contra su espalda, mientras su gemelo frotaba la de él despacio - estas aquí y estas bien, no hay nadie más que yo -

\- La electricidad... yo... Tes - lloraba sobre su hombro y su cuerpo temblaba de solo recordar aquello, se aferro mas a su hermano hasta causarle un poco de daño pero Teseo no se quejo siguió susurrando.

\- No pasa nada, eso no esta aquí, estas conmigo y estas bien - trataba de calmarlo pero al pasar de sus manos podía sentir que su calor corporal no estaba bien, su cuerpo estaba sudado y caliente, eso lo alerto - Que no sea lo que estoy pensando - susurro más para si que para su hermano, froto su espalda hasta que sintió que dejo de temblar un poco y de llorar. Lo aparto un poco y coloco su mano sobre su frente - Dioses - lo alejo más.

\- Tes - se quejo ligeramente el otro mientras se volvía abrazar a el.

\- Tienes fiebre, debo ir por el termómetro Percy - quiso alejarlo nuevamente pero el otro se rehusaba a moverse de donde estaba - vamos, afloja un poco - trato de alejarlo y acostarlo pero el otro se resistía - Esta bien, vamos los dos por el termómetro ¿te parece? - susurro y el otro asintió, ambos se levantaron de la cama, Percy estornudaba de vez en cuando pero nunca se alejaba demasiado de Teseo, caminaron hasta el baño que quedaba en el pasillo y Teseo busco en el baño el botiquín donde guardaban el termómetro digital - Abre la boca -

\- No - dijo Percy aparto el aparato de su rostro.

\- Vamos no seas así, es de noche Percy - se quejo su gemelo y el simplemente se seguía negando - Llamare a Tritón para que te lo ponga entonces - advirtió, solo ver la cara de su hermano enojado solía hacer que Percy obedezca cuando estaba enfermo.

\- No, Tritón me va a regañar - renegó Percy

\- Entonces abre la boca - el otro obedeció y abrió la boca dejándose poner el termómetro que un momento después sonó - Treinta y ocho, demonios - apago el termómetro lo limpio y lo puso en su lugar - Vamos a ver que hay - comenzó a buscar pastillas para la fiebre, las encontró en una caja pero solo había una nada más y se la dio - Vamos a que te recuestes, esperemos que estés mejor o mamá se va a alterar mucho - lo ayudo a caminar y llegaron a la habitación donde se acostaron a seguir durmiendo, por supuesto Percy no se alejo demasiado de Teseo que pronto comenzó a estornudar. Todo iba perfecto.

\--

El cielo se oscureció aún mas y las horas siguieron su paso, el sol comenzó a salir como siempre dando calor y bañando todo con su luz iluminando otra vez el firmamento del cielo, coronándose el rey de este, el movimiento en las casas no se hacia espera mas, Sally se despertó como siempre de primera envuelta en los brazos de su esposo que dormía pacíficamente. Ella lo vio y sonrió mientras escapaba de sus brazos, solo eso bastaba para que abriera los ojos.

\- ¿Ya es de día? - murmuro todavía medio dormido, se sentó en la cama viendo a su esposa que ya se colocaba la bata y se recogía el pelo en una coleta.

\- Si ya es de día y apresúrate si no llegaras tarde a la oficina - se acerco a su lado de la cama y lo beso el solo sonrió y se levanto a abrazarla por la espalda.

\- Tal vez pueda arreglar eso con el jefe - murmuró a su oído y ella rió por las cosquillas que le producía su aliento.

\- No no puedes - se volteo y lo volvió a besar en los labios - Aunque seas el dueño debes llegar temprano - se soltó de sus brazos y salio de la habitación, el solo se quedo mirando como ella caminaba y suspiro. Como amaba a esa mujer, se dio la vuelta y se fue a alistar para llegar a su oficina. Sally salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde previamente ya había dejado haciendo algunas cosas para solo calentar o freír en el desayuno, encendió la cafetera y la puso a calentar con agua igual que puso el sarten para freír los huevos y el tocino, un rato después cuando estaba tomando un poco de café pudo sentir unos pasos.

\- Buenos días Orión - dijo ella sin siquiera voltear, conocía bien los pasos de su hijo. Después de todo ella era quien había cuidado de ellos desde pequeños.

\- Buenos días mamá - saludo el rubio besando la cabeza de su madre y después tomo una tostada y se la llevo a la boca.

\- ¿Vas a salir a correr? - se dio la vuelta y vio que cargaba ropa de entrenamiento, eso no le sorprendió, a todos sus hijos les gustaba el deporte.

\- Si, eso pienso hacer y de paso conozco un poco la ciudad - se encogió de hombros y se termino la tostada que había robado ella solo sonrió.

\- Ten cuidado entonces - el se acerco y beso su mejilla ella revolvió su cabello y el salio de ahí, ella suspiro sin su hijo ahí le tocaba despertar a los demás, primero iría con los gemelos, estos comparados con Tritón eran los mas fáciles de despertar, Tyson solía despertar solo y con su algarabía despertaba a su hermano Belerofonte. Subio las escaleras se topo con la puerta de cartel morado abierta, así que avanzo a la de cartel azul y la abrió despacio. Teseo estaba despierto, esto si le sorprendió estaba sentado con Percy dormido a un lado.

\- Buenos días mamá - intento sonreír pero pronto empezó a estornudar, ella arqueo una ceja.

\- Buenos días - cruzo los brazos viéndolo y el solo hizo un puchero mientras buscaba un pañuelo y se limpiaba la nariz - ¿Sabes lo que significa no? -

\- Nada de piscina o playa hasta estar recuperados lo se - ella se acerco y puso la mano en su frente, estaba tibio - El tuvo fiebre así que dormirá un rato más - dijo Teseo mientras ella tocaba la frente de Percy que ahora estaba fresco.

\- Si él esta fresco, pero tu no. Iré por el termómetro, recuéstate y espérame - le acomodo las cobijas mientras el resongaba entre dientes algo de hermanos contagiosos y Percy solo seguía durmiendo. Sally buscó el termómetro y de paso el teléfono para llamar al doctor y sacar una cita, se detuvo frente a la puerta de Tritón y toco algunas veces - Que voy a hacer contigo - murmuró y siguió su camino.

\--

Perseo quisiera decir que estaba teniendo un hermoso despertar pero naturalmente eso era una mentira, una gran y descomunal mentira pues ahora estaba en el suelo y tenía hielo en su camisa del pijama. Thalia su amable y bella hermana que hacia las funciones de despertador debido a que el tenia un sueño muy pesado, había decidido que hoy iba a usar el método helado, ella siempre ideaba esplendorosas formas para despertarle.

\- Thalia - mascullo entre dientes tratando de sacar los hielos de su camisa y ella pues estaba en el suelo muriendo de risa.

\- Deberías poner más alarmas - dijo una voz asomándose en la puerta de la habitación del azabache, este solo gruño ante la sugerencia de su rubio hermano. Perseo terminó de sacarse los hielos y se puso de pie.

\- Tengo el sueño pesado no es mi culpa- se justificó el azabache y Thalia también se puso de pie.

\- Pues pon mas alarmas y tal vez ya no tenga que despertarte, buenos días Jason - saludo y salio por la puerta de lo mas tranquila, Perseo la vio irse igual que Jason, el azabache sonrió.

\- ¿Si escuchas las alarmas verdad? - dijo Jason viendo aun a su hermana que entro a su habitación para alistarse para la escuela.

\- Por supuesto que las escucho Jason, no soy sordo - busco su toalla para bañarse y alistarse para la escuela, el rubio volteo a verlo y levanto una ceja. Perseo volteo a verlo - A ella le divierte despertarme y la dejo, siempre ha sido así -

\- Lo se - sonrió de lado y comenzó a caminar para su habitación, ambos a veces hacían esas tonterías, no porque quisieran fastidiar a su hermana, porque no lo hacían. Lo sabían. Su hermana no era la inmadura que su madrastra creía, cuando ellos necesitaron de consuelo ante una rodilla raspada, un consejo o un hombro para llorar el recuerdo de sus madres ausentes, Thalia estuvo ahí, Thalia se trago su propio llanto para consolarlos. No Hera, ella solo era la madre de palabra.

Una palabra absurda para esa mujer.

Una palabra que en ella era vana.

Madre era la que criaba, cuidaba y protegía. La única que cubría eso era Thalia para ellos.

\--

\- Si no te costara tanto levantarte no tendría que hacer esas cosas Tritón - su hijo solo se sobaba la nariz mientras su madre hablaba y terminaba de preparar el desayuno - Ahora lleva esto para la mesa - le entre unos platos el solo asintió, su nariz aun estaba algo roja, los métodos de su madre para despertarlo eran menos molestos que los de sus hermanos pero a veces extrañaba los métodos de Teseo, más los de Percy.

\- Espero que se curen pronto - murmuro entre dientes mientras ponía los platos sobre la mesa y Tyson comenzaba a devorar su desayuno igual que su padre.

\- ¿Entonces conseguiste cita? - preguntaba Poseidon a su esposa que ya salia de la cocina a sentarse a comer.

\- Si afortunadamente tenían un cupo libre para hoy a las nueve - dijo ella acomodándose en su asiento, Orion ya había llegado de su entrenamiento y estaba comiendo igual que el resto de sus hermanos, hoy no se peleaban como todos los días o reían, no les agradaba cuando los gemelos enfermaban. Se escucharon unos pasos de la escalera y voltearon a ver Teseo bajaba con las bandejas del desayuno.

\- ¿Tengo algo en el rostro? - pregunto al ver que todos le miraban - Ya se que soy precioso pero tanto verde mar me hace desear estar en la playa así que dejen de mirarme - tres de sus hermanos rieron ante toda la humildad de su hermano, este simplemente avanzo con una sonrisa petulante hasta la cocina. Tritón por su parte rodó los ojos ante lo dicho por Teseo, Sally y Poseidón solo sonrieron por el, si tenia ánimos de molestar significaba que estaba mejor.

\- Bueno hay que terminar de una vez de comer o llegaran tarde - apresuro Sally y su esposo se limpio la boca terminando su café.

\- Yo ya he terminado, gracias por todo amor - beso a su esposa.

\- ¡Que eso se hace en el cuarto de usados! - se escucho la queja de Teseo proviniendo de la cocina, donde posiblemente estaba asaltando alguna golosina y por eso tardaba en salir.

\- ¿Como le hace para saber cuando nos besamos? - pregunto Poseidon medio riendo mientras acomodaba su saco, Sally también reía y le acomodaba la corbata.

\- Tal vez tiene un detector de besos incorporado - dijo Orión y los demás medio rieron y negaron con la cabeza.

\- Es imposible saberlo - se encogió de hombros Sally y volvió a besar a su esposo.

\- Mamá por favor hay criaturas - se quejo Teseo saliendo de la cocina, en su mano llevaba mas comida.

\- Se nota que Percy se siente mejor - señalo ella viendo el plato que llevaba su hijo en su mano y este asintió.

\- Adiós cariño, Orión los recoge hoy en la escuela, Tritón deja de arrugar la cara - revolvió el cabello de su hijo mientras este gruñía y se arreglaba de nuevo el cabello.

\- Adiós papi - decía Tyson mientras se levantaba y lo abrazaba, el beso su cabello.

\- Adiós pórtate bien y hazle caso a tu madre - también revolvió su cabello - Y Belerofonte, no mas platos rotos por favor - pidió a su hijo este solo hizo un mohin mientras Tritón bufaba, pedía milagros y el castaño golpeo su hombro. - Teseo, cuídate y a tu hermano - se acerco a sus hijo y este solo puso el plato como escudo entre los dos, no quería contagiar a su padre de la gripe.

\- Nos cuidaremos - contesto y su padre asalto un pedazo de tocino del plato - ¡Ey! no te comas la ofrenda para el pececito - mascullo frunciendo el ceño su padre solo frunció el ceño - Padres despreocupados que se comen las ofrendas - iba murmurando mientras subía la escalera, A Teseo le alegraba que Percy tuviera hambre porque eso solo significaba que la gripe no estaba tan fuerte, camino hasta llegar a la habitación de su hermano y se asombro un poco de no verlo donde lo dejo (la cama). Coloco sobre la mesa de noche la comida y comenzó una búsqueda silenciosa por la habitación.

\--

Camino despacio al rededor de la cama, si había algo que le gustaba jugar ademas de cambiar de lugar y confundir a las personas, eso era hacer de espía. Bien el sabia que eso no debía hacerse pero bueno era a su gemelo, su espejo, su doble a quien iba a espiar así que no le veía nada malo a aquello. Camino con sigilo hasta el baño, esperando encontrarlo haciendo algo indebido (cosa que nunca pasaba) y con lo cual poder chantajearlo después. Se asomo despacio a la puerta pero solo lo vio ahí dentro de la tina, sin agua eso era raro.

\- ¿Qué haces Percy? - se acerco a el dejando a un lado su fase de espía, su hermano solo lo miro como si no le sorprendiera que estuviera viéndolo desde la puerta del baño.

\- Pensar - respondió volviendo a su posición inicial.

\- ¿En que piensas? - se acerco y se sentó frente a el algo incomodo pues la tina era algo pequeña para estar los dos ahí sentados.

\- En todo y a la vez en nada - miraba fijamente a los ojos de su hermano y este hacia lo mismo.

\- ¿Como se hace eso?

\- Pienso en toda la mudanza, en la nueva escuela y los nuevos compañeros - Teseo asintió eso era el todo - Y a la vez pienso en que aun tengo hambre - Y ahí estaba el nada, su gemelo rió y Percy con el.

\- A todos les hace falta que hables con ellos - susurro Teseo viendo a los ojos verde mar iguales a los suyos, ese rostro que decían era idéntico al suyo, Percy cerro los ojos con fuerza y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Quiero Tes pero no me salen las palabras - murmuro y después limpio su nariz con un pañuelo que cargaba en la mano.

\- Debes intentar más y lo lograras - aseguraba Teseo poniéndose de pie para sentarse a su lado y haciendo que se acomoden uno a lado del otro dentro de la tina.

\- Tal vez me quede más en la escuela, no solo una hora - murmuró aunque sonaba muy inseguro - Tal vez intente un día entero -

\- Yo estaré contigo - afirmo Teseo abrazándolo por los hombros y también deseando sonar su nariz - Y mejor vamos afuera que ya se me durmió el trasero -

\- El mio también se durmió igual que mis piernas - los dos rieron ante esto y salieron de la tina. Percy se quedo un poco atrás mientras salían del baño viendo la espalda de Teseo - Me asegurare de que esta escuela sea mejor Teseo - se prometió así mismo mientras se apresuraba a llegar a lado de su gemelo una vez más. Él no quería que lo lastimen, no lo quiso en ese entonces no lo quería ahora, el haría cualquier cosa por protegerlo aunque eso implicara que el sea destruido una vez más.


	32. Capítulo 30: Sol.

La mañana había comenzado perfecta para Will Solace, bueno todas las mañanas eran perfectas desde su punto de vista porque el bello sol las alegraba, tenia la foto de su bella madre en la mesa de noche donde la veía apenas despertaba, ella había sido una gran cantante de Country así fue como su padre se había enamorado de ella, en uno de sus conciertos. El amaba esa historia.

Se levanto de su cama y aseos su cuerpo como era debido, la madre de Will había muerto hace muchos años y había tenido que soportar por otros mas a un padre algo deprimido por su perdida, el se dedico a conquistar cuanta persona se le atravesara en el camino, no importaba si era hombre o mujer el no discrimino hecho que molesto demasiado a su hermana mayor artemisa pues desde donde ella lo veía el no respetaba la memoria de su madre.

\- Will apresúrate o perderás de nuevo el bus - apresuro la voz de su hermana desde la puerta mientras el se cepillaba los dientes.

\- Si si ya casi estoy - escupió la pasta que aun tenia en la boca y se enjuago cualquier rastro de esta dentro y fuera de su boca. Enjuago su cepillo y lo puso en su lugar, se miro al espejo y peino sus rizos, su padre solía decir que se parecían a los de su madre y los acariciaba suavemente, pero quien mas se parecía a ella era Artemisa con su cabello rojo y sus ojos plateados. Termino de alistarse y salio apresurado hacia la parte baja de la casa, alcanzo lo que era característico en su hogar.

\- Que no Apolo ya te he dicho que no se hace así - reñía su hermana mayor con su mellizo, el si que se parecía a su padre. Si Jacinto no hubiera aparecido en su vida tal vez el aun seguiría dormido en la cama, pero desde que ese castaño llego a su vida parecía que le había encontrado un sentido a esta.

\- Pero Jacy dijo que así se hacia - replicaba el rubio parecido a Will solo que el tenia los cabellos un poco mas claros y lacios.

\- No, lo que te dijo Jacinto fue que así hacían los profesionales y obviamente tu no lo eres - rodaba los ojos la pelirroja mientras apagaba la hornilla de la cocina y su mellizo la miraba mal.

\- Buenos días saludo a ambos - mientras sonreía y se sentaba a la mesa y Artemisa ponía un par de panqueques sobre su plato.

\- Desayuna pronto o este tarado te llevara a la escuela - apresuro ella refiriéndose a su hermano como tarado y este la veía ofendido.

\- Yo no soy ningún tarado Arty me ofendes - se sentó a lado de Will - no le hagas caso -

\- Porque no habría de hacerlo, medio tarado saliste hermanito - sonrió inocente mientras Apolo se llevaba las manos al pecho con dolor.

\- Ves lo que le enseñas Arty? esto es tu culpa - su hermana rió con descaro ante el drama que estaba haciendo el rubio, Will hizo lo mismo - Ninguno de los dos me quiere - lloriqueo aumentando la risa de los otros dos, ella termino de servir el desayuno y pronto se sentó a comer con ellos.

\- Buenos días - saludo una voz armoniosa entrando a la cocina, los tres levantaron la mirada para toparse con el rubio de ojos azules del cual (lastimosamente para Artemisa) habían heredado sus bellos genes como el solía decir - Hoy es un día grandioso - se apresuro a llegar a la cafetera que ya tenia puesta agua caliente, Artemisa rodó los ojos, su hermano por otra parte sonreía y Will se limito a comer lo mas rápido que pudo sin morir atragantado.

\- Claro que es un día grandioso y fascinante - le seguía el dúo Apolo y sus hermanos suspiraron, Will se levanto el vaso de jugo lo mas rápido que su garganta se lo permitió y se levanto de la mesa.

\- Ya me tengo que ir - se acerco y beso la mejilla de su hermana.

\- Portarte bien y nunca seas como estos dos - recordó ella mientras el se despedía de su padre que solo sonrió ante sus palabras y Apolo la veía ofendido.

\- No te preocupes no lo haré, Adiós - tomo su mochila y salio de ahí mas rápido que un rayo de sol entrando por una ventana, afuera de su casa respiro profundo el aire fresco, agradeciendo al sol por un bello día. Corrió hacia la parada del bus y se sentó a esperarlo, lo cual no fue mucho pues este llego pronto.

\- Buenos días Will, puedo ver que hoy no te hemos dejado botado - dijo uan pelinegra que tenia un pañuelo de color verde atado a su cabello, el se sento a su lado y suspiro aliviado de no tener que soportar a su hermano coqueteando con media escuela.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes Lou - bufo el rubio y ella rio ligeramente, aunque en la mente Will aun rondaban las palabras que le dijo ella ayer sobre si tenia problemas en el paraiso, ahora despues de haberlo meditado entendia a que se referia y queria decirle que no habi ningun problema, excepto que su bello sombritas parecia aun ocultarle ciertas cosas de su pasado.

La historia con Nico para el siempre habia sido complicada, le habia costado mucho que el captara sus sentimientos, a pesar de que el azabache siempre pareciafrío y distante, Will había logrado calar en su corazón. ¿Lo malo? aún ocultaba cosas, como el porqué no le gustaban las multitudes, porque su hermana mayor parecía no perderle la vista más que en clases (hecho que le molestaba a veces). El rubio deducía que si ambos fueran al mismo curso, ninguno de ellos tendría amigos o siquiera hablarían con alguien.

Aún recordaba el día que conoció a Nico, el siempre supo desde pequeño que eso de querer a las niñas no era lo suyo, le parecían odiosas y muy complicadas. Esto se confirmó cuando conoció a su Ángel, había llegado de Italia.

Desde que lo vio ahí de pie junto a la maestra supo que el a quien esperaba, no a una niña.

Pero aquel niño que conoció alegre, inocente y feliz, le fue arrebatado después de unas vacaciones. Vacaciones que se hicieron eternas, no fue a clases hasta casi un mes después de empezadas y ya no era el mismo.

\- Tierra llamando a Will - la mano de Lou Ellen se movía vigorosamente delante de los ojos de Will tratando de captar su atención. El rubio parpadeó varias veces antes de centrar sus azules ojos en los café de ella que tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido- ¿En qué pensabas? -.

\- En nada - respondió el rubio y notó que ya estaban llegando a la escuela.

\- ¿En nada? - ella lo veía escéptica- Todo el viaje parecía que estuvieses en la luna - ella tenía razón, había estado en la luna, una luna llamada Nico Di Angelob que daba vueltas alrededor de su cabeza a toda hora y que al igual que esta tenía su lado oscuro.

\- Mira ya llegamos - quizo cambiar de tema inmediatamente y tomo su mochila, solo esperando que el bus pare lo más pronto posible, ella solo suspiró y Will se alegró de que el interrogatorio terminara, bajo del bus junto con ella y los demás estudiantes. Busco con la vista a su tan ansiado y pensado novio, cuando lo vio.

El se bajó de la camioneta en la que venía con sus hermanas, tan elegante como siempre, incluso con el horrible uniforme de color naranja para Will el se veía como un modelo de las revistas italianas que su padre solía comprar (decía que era para saber de moda y las tendencias, Will sabia perfectamente que esa no era la razón) su cabello estaba algo alborotado, sus ojos tenían leves ojeras, que no lo hacían ver para nada mal como uno pensaría. En el Lucian de lo mejor.

\- Sombritas - corrió a su encuentro y apenas lo tuvo cerca lo envolvió en sus brazos, el azabache solo suspiro mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y besaba su mejilla.

\- Buenos días Solace - saludo de forma algo cálida, que para el rubio significaba que el había amanecido de un excelente humor.

\- Ya vamos a clase - mascullo Bianca viendo con fastidio al rubio, Will tenía una teoría para todo el odio que le profesaba desde que se conocieron, quería creer que ella en realidad no lo odiaba, solo odiaba el hecho de que posiblemente se vaya a llevar a Nico lejos de su lado. Claro que Bianca tenía más bien la razón de odiar al rubio porque pensaba que se convertiría en alguien como el padre o el hermano de este, debido a que eran muy parecidos físicamente.

\- Si si ya vamos a clase- rodo los ojos Nico evitando que su novio abra la boca y empiece otra discusión con ella.

\- Yo esperaré a Frank, dijo que quería que lo ayudara con algo - murmuró Hazel acomodando su mochila y viendo hacia el estacionamiento, Nico frunció el ceño y se plantó (cuál hermano sobreprotector que era) a su lado, Will sabiendo que su sombritas no iba a cambiar de opinión, se quedó junto a él. Bianca por su parte bufo y los empezó a arrastrar a ambos.

\- Necesitan privacidad por los dioses- dijo mientras los llevaba de las mochilas hacia la escuela.

\- Ya y ¿cuando nos das privacidad tu? - solto Will sin poder evitarlo, pues por más que había querido tener un momento a solas con Nico nunca podía, ella o Hazel siempre estaban ahí (Más que nada ella). Bianca aflojó el agarre de repente haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y casi se de un buen golpe contra el suelo.

\- Nunca - sonrío con falsa dulzura y siguió tirando de Nico que solo rodo los ojos ante la actitud de su hermana, esta siempre había sido sobreprotectora con él, pues para ella el era todo lo que le quedaba de su madre y no iba a dejar que nadie le hiciera daño, lo mismo que el pensaba.

\- Ya suéltame- demando cuando habían avanzado un par de pasos, ella lo hizo y el suspiro mientras veía a Will caminar hacia ellos - ¿Dejas a Hazel con Frank pero yo no puedo estar con Will? - mascullo por lo bajo, su hermana resopló.

\- Frank es un buen muchacho y no tiene como padre y hermano a un par de mujeriegos- espetó ella cruzando los bros y mirando mal al rubio que les dio alcance.

\- El no tiene la culpa de que ellos sean así, además el es distinto- beso a su novio aún con la mala cara que le daba su hermana, poco le importaba también lo que murmuraban las demás personas que los estaban viendo. Will abrazo a su novio y lo pego un poco a él mientras seguía el beso, después de un momento se separaron.

\- Hoy pareces estar de buen humor mi rey - acarició suavemente su mejilla y Nico sonrió de lado, en realidad este espectáculo lo estaba dando solo para fastidiar a su hermana, esta rodo los ojos. Nico se separó un poco de Will.

\- Vamos a dentro de una vez - dijo y vio por detrás de su novio y notó que Hazel ya hablaba con Frank, notó que el le entregaba algo en las manos, frunció el ceño quería saber que era aquello.

\- Vamos deja ya de vigilarlos - se quejó el rubio y comenzó a arrastrarlo de la cintura para que avanzara.

\- Solo quiero saber que le está dando a mi hermana - se quejó el azabache tratando de mirar sobre su hombro lo que hacían esos dos.

\- Ya te lo dirá ella después- dijo Bianca que iba al otro lado del rubio.

\--

Hazel había estado esperando nerviosa a Frank, las monjas siempre le habían dicho que estaba mal que las chicas esperaran a los chicos, que solo cierto tipo de chicas se citaban con chicos. Sacudió la cabeza ella no podía pensar en lo que habían dicho las monjas ahora, además ella era una buena chica, de eso estaba segura. Ella no era lo que las monjas decían.

\- Malditas Monjas - murmuró algo de mal humor por haberlas recordado, miraba el pavimento debajo de sus pies, era gris ganso gris como el de San Agustín el lugar donde vivió por mucho tiempo, un lugar al que nunca en su vida quería volver, felizmente su padre le había rescatado de ahí.

\- Haz - altavoz alegre e inconfundible de Frank la sacó de esos tortuosos pensamientos de si ella era o no una buena chica ante los ojos de Dios.

\- Frank - el solo hecho de pronunciar su nombre hacia a ambos sonreír, el se acercó a ella llevaba en sus manos una caja probablemente en ella estaba con lo que quería la ayuda de Hazel.

\- ¿Como estas Hazel? - pregunto amablemente mientras se acomodaba la mochila en los hombros y la caja de sus manos.

\- Muy bien Frank ¿y a ti? - el era mucho más alto que ella probablemente como unos veintecentimetros, pero no la podían culpar ella tenía solo catorce años, aún le faltaba para crecer o al menos eso es a lo que ella aspiraba, porque su madre (de quien prefería no hablar la mayor parte del tiempo) no era tan baja de estatura y su padre era alto.

\- Excelente ahora que te veo - solto el para después enrojecer, estaba visto que eso no era algo que planeaba decir y las mejillas de ella tomaron un color algo rojizo pero que gracias a su color de piel no se notó demasiado.

\- Es eso con lo que requieres ayuda - ella señaló la caja en las manos del chico tratando de cambiar el tema, el carraspeo intentandono ponerse más nervioso y asintió.

\- Son unas semillas para el jardín de mi madre por su cumpleaños pero se de que son, he perdido las etiquetas- rasco un poco su cabeza y ella sonrió, para ella Frank era de lo más adorable a pesar de su estatura y de lo musculoso que era, para ella era un gran y noble panda - Quisiera saber si en el receso me puedes ayudar a clasificarlas -

\- Por supuesto - ella respondió animosamente, le encantaba pasar tiempo con Frank, era reconfortante conversar con él, no importaba el tema.

\- Gracias - dijo el y sonrió, ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la escuela, por supuesto Hazel había sentido algunas miradas sobre ella y sabia muy bien de quienes eran, eran de su hermano y el novio de este que intentaba inútilmente de arrastrarlo al salón de clase.

Una vez que llegaron al salón de clases, cada uno buscó su lugar, Frank se tuvo que ir a su propio salón después de dejar a Hazel y con ella la caja que igual ambos revisarian a la hora del receso.

\--

Perseo una vez más venía haciéndole de chófer a las hermanas Áviles Ramírez Arellano, lo cual no le molestaba pero la mini avercion que ahora el rubio parecía tener por Reyna si le estaba haciendo mal, no por su hermano si no por ella que parecía no entender que el no tenia los mismos sentimientos que ella e insistía en conquistarlo. Tal vez deberían decirle directamente que renunciara a aquello pero sería inútil.

Los Grace y los Áviles Ramírez Arellano se conocían de muchos años atrás, Hera la madrastra de ellos conocía a la madre de las chicas desde que tuvo un congreso de mujeres o algo así en Puerto Rico, se habían hecho amigas en ese entonces y cuando ella llegó ahí a la ciudad rápidamente se habían contactado, así que Perseo, Jason y Thalia conocían a Reyna e Hylla desde eso y contando ya iban siete años de aquello.

Reyna se había enamorado de Jason por lo amable que el siempre fue, lo que ella no veía o no quería ver más bien, es que Jason simplemente era muy educado y que el solo la veía como una amiga.

Ahora que Perseo lo pensaba nunca le había conocido una novia formal a su hermano, había salido en algunas citas pero nunca estaba por más de dos semanas en una relación, la mayoría las habia terminado el mismo porque decía que la chica no era lo que el pensaba, o terminaban siendo muy empalagosas o muy frías, era como si ninguna completara sus espectativas.

\- Ya llegamos - anuncio Perseo estacionando el auto, tan pronto como lo hizo Jason salió del auto sin esperar a nadie. Tal vez cansado de la conversa que quería tener Reyna a la cual el no le había prestado nada de atención.

\- Jason ¿A dónde vas? - pregunto Thalia, desde la mañana ella había notado que su mellizo no andaba bien, para ser exactos desde el desayuno donde amablemente su madrastra había sugerido que ya era tiempo de que comience a sentar cabeza y formalice una relación con alguna chica por ejemplo Reyna. Corrió detrás de él - Espera Jason - tomó con fuerza su brazo y lo hizo detenerse.

\- Que quieres Thalia, no quiero demorar más- espeto bastante de mal humor ella respiró hondo.

\- No le des importancia a lo que dijo Hera, tu eres libre de escoger a quien quieras para hacer una relación- dijo ella con firmeza y el suavizó la expresión endurecida y de molestia que había tenido toda la mañana.

\- No es que le importancia, pero detesto que quiera meterse en mi vida. No es mi madre para elegir quien está conmigo o no, está mañana me recordó a lo que dijo de Leo - apreto los labios, para el Leo era la mejor persona que pudo haber conocido hasta ahora, si puede que Leo sea todo lo contrario a él, pero era eso mismo lo que lo hacía mejor porque Leo era lo que el no podía ser.

Libre.

\- Te lo he repetido muchas veces - golpeo la cabeza de su hermano con los nudillos y este la aparto de un mantón- No dejes que ella te llene la cabeza, deja de ser tan recto y empieza a ser tu -

\- Este soy yo - aseguro el pero el tono de su voz no era de seguridad. Thalia negó con la cabeza.

\- Este es el que ella quiere que seas, con los amigos que ella te eligió y con la novia que también te eligió- dijo ella y comenzó a jalarlo al aula pues veía que Reyna se encaminaba hacia ellos - Por eso te he dicho muchas veces que Leo te hace bien -

\- Leo - sonrió de lado - ¿crees que con Leo si soy yo? -

\- No, tarado - el la vio irritado por el apelativo ella sonrió- Pero Leo ha sido lo primero que has elegido por ti mismo - Jason se lo pensó, era verdad lo que ella decía, Leo fue el primer amigo que no dejo por comentarios de Hera, se había distanciado de todos los que ella no creía conveniente pero Leo seguía ahí- Y eso es el primer paso, ahora tienes que elegir una pareja por ti mismo - palmeó su espalda.

\- ¿conseguir una chica por mi mismo? - arqueo una ceja viéndola con diversión- Eso ya lo he hecho Thals -

\- Dije pareja, no chica - ella tomó la mochila de el y la puso a su lado, el se la quedó mirando - Eso quiere decir que tienes mucho de donde elegir - lo hizo sentarse en el lugar de Zoe mientras sacaba su celular - Le avisaré a Zoe que se sentara con Reyna por hoy - salió del aula con el celular en su oído.

Jason no llegaba a comprender de qué estaba hablando su hermana, ¿Pareja no era lo mismo que chica? ¿o es que el estaba equivocado? su hermana estaba algo loca, era todo lo que su mente decía, sus ojos viajaron sin permiso hacia un par de asientos que el día de ayer a esas horas ya estaban ocupados pero hoy estaban vacíos, se sentó bien observando aquellos lugares ¿Por qué no habían llegado?

\- Jason ese no es tu lugar - la voz de Reyna lo sacó de su trance, volteó a verla y le sonrió amablemente.

\- Hoy me sentaré con mi hermana, disculpa Reyna - dijo el, no sabia si era el hecho de estar en nuevo asiento o lo que dijo su hermana, eso de ser libre. Pero se sentía más ligero y más feliz.


	33. Capítulo 31: Doctor.

Jason siguió mirando los asientos vacíos por un rato más, no era el único que lo hacía, Thalía también parecía preocupada por la falta de los gemelos Jackson, ella se encontraba sentada a lado de su rubio hermano. Zoe había aceptado de buena gana cambiar de puesto con el hermano de Thalía pues la compañera de puesto era una chica.

No se podía mal entender a Zoe no es que a ella le gustaran las mujeres ni mucho menos, pero sentía un total desagrado ante todos los hombres, esto era fruto de algo que ella prefería ya no recordar más, ni pronunciar el nombre de aquel que lo provocó. Así que por ahora ella era completamente feliz de que tenía amigas. Tenía a su grupo de cazadoras, así es como se hacían llamar en el grupo de Arquería, por supuesto que no todo podía ser felicidad.

En este grupo había hombres, a pesar de las protestas que habían puesto algunas de ellas, aunque bueno solo eran dos por ahora y esperaban que no aumentaran a más. Frank y Will eran el caso especial de las cazadoras, el asiático era un excelente arquero eso no lo podían negar ninguna de las chicas del grupo. Con el rubio bueno, no era tan bueno pero al menos lo intentaba.

Zoe estaba atendiendo a la clase y lo que decía el maestro, estaban haciendo un repaso de lo que ya habían visto en años anteriores pero aun así ella hacía sus anotaciones, lo cual no estaba haciendo Reyna. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido mirando de vez en cuando al rubio, el cual estaba demasiado feliz de estar con su hermana y no con ella, eso era fácil de notar pues de vez en cuando soltaba un risita por algún comentario que hacia esta.

\- Me prestáis una goma de borrar - pidió Zoe haciendo que la Puertorriqueña salga de sus pensamientos y le preste atención, abrió su cartuchera y le entrego lo que pidió - Que lo mires tanto no hará que se enamore de ti - soltó Zoe mientras borraba lo que había hecho mal y Reyna se la quedó mirando por un instante.

\- No entiendo - respondió aun mirando a la chica, esta levantó la vista de su trabajo y extendió de vuelta la goma de borrar.

\- No sé si alguien te lo ha dicho antes, pero es demasiado notorio que el solo te ve como una amiga y nada más- la veía fijamente a los ojos, café contra café. Reyna desvió la mirada.

Reyna no era tonta. Ella lo sabía. Siempre lo supo. Pero siempre se negó a verlo también, Jason nunca la vería como ella lo veía a él, pero tampoco perdía la esperanza de que eso cambie ¿Por qué las personas pueden cambiar no? ella lo había visto, sus padres empezaron así, como amigos en la universidad y después ahí estaban ante el altar y pronto dos hijas. Reyna guardaba aquella falsa esperanza desde que se había dado cuenta de que Jason no sentía lo mismo que ella y no por lo que dijera Zoe la iba a perder.

Comenzó a prestar atención a la clase que era lo que debía importarle y tal vez solo tal vez demostrándole a Jason que ella era quien podía completar su vida, él se fijaría en ella.

**_\--_**

Poseidón se encontraba en su oficina una vez más lleno de papeleo, este parecía un cuento de nunca acabar, pero ¿qué se le podía hacer? así eran los negocios, tenía sobre su escritorio una foto de su bella familia la cual él amaba más que todas las cosas. Sonrió al ver la foto y prosiguió con su trabajo.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar vio la hora antes de levantar la bocina, eran las 9 a.m. así que lo hizo con tranquilidad.

\- Buenos días- saludo respetuosamente a la otra persona y le escucho todo lo que tenía que decir mientras en su mano aún sostenía algunas facturas que al final tenían grabado una T.J. para firmar o sellar, mientras escuchaba al cliente que llamó comenzó a sellar las hojas - Claro que sí, todos los yates han sido revisados por nuestro mejor mecánico el señor Hefestos Valdez y el certifico que se encuentran en perfectas condiciones - comenzó a asentir con la cabeza mientras con las manos tomaba más hojas que tenían las letras O.J. para firmar o sellar y al igual que antes las sello con un sello diferente.

Tan pronto terminó de hablar con el cliente colgó, apilo las hojas ya selladas y las puso en la bandeja de trámites ya terminados, revisó correos electrónicos y se topó con más de aquellos correos que no quería ver, suspiró antes de abrirlos siempre decían lo mismo.

Aún Te Amo

Atte.: A

Los borro todos y cada uno de ellos, por más que bloqueaba los correos, está persona simplemente creaba como cinco nuevos. Resoplo y se puso de pie, era mejor caminar y comenzar a revisar cómo iban las demás cosas de la empresa.

\- ¿Va a dar una vuelta señor Jackson? - dijo su secretaria al verlo salir de la oficina el simplemente asintió y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo del edificio. El edifico no era demasiado grande solo constaba de tres piso pues su mayor trabajo estaba en la playa, aquí solo estaba la oficina de las ventas, de los reclamos y en el subsuelo la revisión de los yates, por ahora trabajaba con una empresa familiar y local para la revisión de estos.

Sonrió, el dueño de esa empresa él le conocía a la perfección, era una amigo de años. Un buen amigo de años, en cuanto se puso en contacto con él había aceptado gustoso el trabajo.

Nada que ver con otro amigo que tenía en el banco, bueno si es que lo podía llamar así. Zeus, ese era el nombre de aquel amigo, alguien que no veía hace años y que lo creía que fuera a querer verlo a él tampoco, pero tenía que hacerlo ya había acordado una cita con el en la tarde.

\- Buenos días señor Jackson- saludo alguien y el salió de sus pensamientos, le sonrió a la persona que le saludó.

\- Hefestos - abrió los brazos y le dio un caluroso abrazo, sin importarle para nada que él esté lleno de grasa por su trabajo y le ensucie el traje que llevaba puesto. El hombre devolvió el abrazo, no era el hombre más agraciado del mundo pero era una gran persona a la parecer de Poseidón.

\- Poseidón, no espere verte por aquí hoy - dijo el hombre separándose un poco del de ojos verde mar que solo seguía sonriendo.

\- Tampoco esperaba verte hoy, pero decidí darme una vuelta por las oficinas - vio hacia adelante, habían cinco yates hermosos frente a él y varios técnicos revisando sus motores y haciendo pruebas en ellos.

\- Los yates son de muy buena calidad, casi no hay nada que hacerles - decía Hefestos al tiempo que limpiaba una llave de tuercas con su pañuelo - Aún tienes buen ojo para la maquinaria de los artefactos -

\- Y tú sigues siendo el mejor mecánico e inventor que tengo el placer de conocer- río con Gracia Poseidón y el otro hizo lo mismo después suspiraron viendo a los yates - ¿Cómo está tu esposa y tus hijos? -

\- Ah, sí te enteraste que me casé- sonrió el hombre con cariño, como si delante de él estuviera su esposa. Él amaba a su esposa - Ellos están bien -

\- Espero que tus hijos hayan salido tan inteligentes y creativos como tú - señalo Poseidón y Hefestos solo ensanchó más su sonrisa.

¿Qué si sus hijos habían salido inteligentes y creativos? vaya que sí le habían salido así. Hefestos solo asintió como respuesta.

\- El mayor salió a mí y el menor a la madre - sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene el mayor? - Si Poseidón estaba resuelto a tener una de esas conversaciones que hace mucho tiempo no tenía, quería recuperar algo del tiempo que había perdido por culpa de ella.

\- Ya el mayor está por cumplir dieciocho y le ofrecieron una beca el año anterior, que por supuesto va a aceptar y el menor - río recordando a su travieso hijo - Él nunca se está quieto pero es tan listo como su madre -

\- Ya imagino como es ese - sonrió recordando a sus hijos gemelos, vaya que habían sido inquietos, siempre les gustaba saltar de un lado a otro. De una aventura a otra.

\- Te dejo señor Jackson voy a supervisar el trabajo- le hizo un saludo con la llave de tuercas que cargaba en la mano y comenzó a caminar, Poseidón hizo lo mismo con su mano mientras contemplaba los yates una última vez antes de seguir su camino hacia arriba una vez más.

**_\--_**

Zeus se paseaba de un lado a otro en su oficina, Ganimedes su asistente recientemente le había dado su agenda para ese día y esto lo había alterado demasiado. No era posible que el este ahí de nuevo y peor en su banco, bueno por algo era el mejor banco de la ciudad.

Pero el simple hecho de tenerlo aquí lo ponía nervioso, aquello que había ocultado por años podía salir a la luz sin más, respiro hondo, tal vez si solo se concentraba en lo personal aquel tema no saldría a la luz, eso debía hacer trato de calmarse y sentarse a revisar lo que sería su agenda para la campaña electoral que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina en unos meses comenzaría todo.

\- Señor Grace, el señor Zeus acaba de llegar - dijo su asistente entrando en la oficina y el simplemente hizo un ademán de dejarlo pasar, el chico llevaba ya varios años trabajando ahí que se sabía muy bien aquellos comandos. Salió inmediatamente y pronto regreso acompañado de hombre vestido de negro.

\- Hades - saludo cordialmente Grace poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano al hombre que vestía de negro, este lo vio con cara de seriedad absoluta.

\- Señor Grace, muy buenos días- no tomo en cuenta para nada la mano que el otro le extendía y sin que nadie se lo dijera tomo asiento delante del escritorio de Zeus.

\- Bien, Ganimedes te puedes retirar - pidió a su asistente mientras acomodaba su corbata e intentaba parecer apacible ante la falta que cometió Hades por no tomar su mano, el chico asintió y salió de la oficina. Él regresó a su asiento detrás del escritorio - ¿Qué lo trae por aquí señor Di Ángelo? - le trato con frialdad, el otro lo vio despectivamente y suspiró.

\- Sabe muy bien lo que me trae por aquí señor Grace - respondió con algo de impaciencia Di Ángelo, a él no le gustaba tener que ver a Zeus por muy amigos que llegaron a ser en tiempos pasados, él era la razón principal por la que se fue a vivir a Italia con toda su familia, él y solo él.

\- La cuenta de Hazel - se auto respondió Zeus y comenzó a buscar entre los papeles aquel que pertenecía a Hades Di Ángelo. Si había algo que a Hades no le gustaba recordar era aquella época en la que ingenuamente pensaba que Zeus era su amigo. Vaya amigo que resultó ser, había intentado envolver a su bella María en sus garras pensando descabelladamente que no le creería a su esposa.

Cuanto amaba el a su María, su bella esposa, aún recordaba aquella sonrisa que adornaba su rostro cuando lo veía llegar o esa cara de seriedad cuando hacía algo que no era de su agrado, el amo cada una de las facetas que ella le mostró. Por ella dejó esta ciudad, hasta que decidió que no podían seguir poniendo tierra de por medio a sus problemas.

\- Los encontré, tienes que firmar aquí y aquí para que la cuenta sea de ella - dijo Zeus señalando ciertas partes de los papeles que ponía ante sus ojos, Hades simplemente asintió y tomó el bolígrafo que el le tendía.

Puede que Zeus haya pedido todas las disculpas que quiso por lo que hizo pero simplemente ese daño no se podía reparar, ni en ese entonces ni ahora, por respeto a María que era una mujer noble había aceptado no seguir peleando con él, pero no por eso iba a volver a considerarlo un amigo.

\- Ya está- devolvió el bolígrafo a Zeus quien lo tomó junto con las hojas ya firmadas.

\- Bien - puso en orden los papeles mientras Hades comenzó a ponerse de pie - ¿Sabías que Poseidón ha vuelto a la ciudad? - comenzó a decir Zeus, Di Ángelo se volteó a verlo pues ya estaba listo para irse.

\- Si lo sé- respondió y con la mirada comenzó a analizar a Zeus y que es lo que quería exactamente de él. Porque Zeus no solía hacer las cosas al azar, siempre era por algo.

\- ¿Has hablado con él? - Hades intuyó todo lo que quería saber con esa pregunta, quería que le dijera si Poseidón ya le contó algo de las intenciones que tiene al quedarse aquí de nuevo.

\- No no he tenido el gusto, ahora si me lo permites tengo otras juntas que atender en mi empresa, buenos días- se despidió y acto seguido salió de la oficina, Zeus se recargo contra su silla y mordió su dedo pulgar.

A Zeus no le convenía que estos dos hablaran, sabia que ellos no habían estado en contacto para nada una vez que Hades salió de la ciudad, el fue el primero en irse de ahí, Poseidón siguió sus pasos después de algunos problemas con esa mujer. El único que había quedado era él, pero sabía que a pesar de todo Poseidón siguió sabiendo todo lo que pasaba en la ciudad.

\- Señor Grace - la voz de Ganimedes lo sacó de sus pensamientos una vez más, vio a su asistente y sonrió, el era lo único que le calmaba en esa oficina y en su vida.

\- Dime Ganimedes - dijo con tono afable mientra el chico se acercaba a su escritorio.

\- Han llegado ya los papeles que pidió- le extendió un grupo de hojas e inmediatamente Zeus los tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a firmarlos con prontitud sin siquiera leer más allá del encabezado.

\- Quiero que los envíes hoy mismo a la notaria - apenas termino de firmarlos se los devolvió y el chico asintió tomándolos de vuelta con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Mañana la hará venir señor? - pregunto con interés, el sabia de que eran estos papeles y no podía estar más feliz por la llegada de ellos.

\- Si para mañana están listos los papeles así será- se puso de pie y se acercó a él, tomó su barbilla beso la comisura de sus labios - Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Ganimedes - el chico bajo un poco la cabeza apenado pero sonreía.

\- Gracias señor Grace - tomo los papeles contra su pecho y comenzó a alejarse pero antes de que lo hiciera Zeus tomó su brazo y lo atrajo hacia él, le dio un corto beso en los labios y lo soltó.

\- Puedes retirarte- el chico sonreía a más no poder mientras salía de la oficina. ¿Que si él sabía que estaba mal dejarse besar por su jefe? por supuesto que lo sabía, pero él no andaba con su jefe por su dinero o por un puesto mejor.

Ganimedes amaba sinceramente a Zeus.

Ganimedes siempre le había sido fiel desde que le había contratado y contra todo pronóstico Zeus lo amaba a él y a Ganimedes era a la única persona a la que le llegaba a escuchar y él le daba consejos que Zeus si escuchaba. El rubio quería lo mejor para los Grace.

**_\--_**

Teseo detestaba los médicos, los odiaba incluso mucho más que las cosas saladas, no sabía cómo era posible que existieran las cosas saladas. El mar era salado pero eso si le gustaba, le gustaba jugar en las olas y surfear, el sol dando en su piel (que tenía protector solar, porque si no su madre lo regañaba) la arena bajo sus pies, hacer castillos en ella y por supuesto que adoraba la vista que había en la playa, Chicas y chicos en trajes de baños.

Teseo no era quisquilloso a la hora de buscar con quien besarse o salir a una cita, si el chico o la chica le trataban bien a él y a su gemelo, entonces con gusto les daba una oportunidad. En realidad Teseo nunca se había enamorado de nadie y tampoco deseaba hacerlo, vio a su gemelo a su lado que iba con los auriculares puestos seguramente escuchando algún rock o algo así, a ambos les encantaba ese tipo de música.

\- Llegamos - escucho decir a su madre y se preguntaba a donde habían llegado, frunció el ceño, en sus manos tenía algunas cuerdas que había atado, desatado, enredado y desenredando a lo largo del viaje. Vio hacia el edificio donde habían llegado. Maldijo a su TDAH.

Se había perdido en sus pensamientos olvidando que odiaba ir al doctor.

\- Bajen ya - exigió su madre, el suspiro y jalo el brazo de su gemelo haciéndolo atender a lo que decía su madre.

\- Vamos ya hemos llegado- le dijo una vez que se sacó el auricular para escucharle y respiro hondo, si había alguien que comprendía el odio de Teseo a los médicos ese era Percy, salieron del Auto y se encaminaron al interior de este.

Ambos chicos veían con recelo las paredes del hospital, que extrañamente no tenían un blanco muerto o cualquier otro color opaco, sus paredes estaban pintadas de un bonito amarillo y tenían sinalefas de soles en los bordes.

\- Apresúrense chicos - decía su madre, a Percy le sudaban las manos esta era la parte que detestaba de estar enfermo, ir a visitar al bendito doctor.

El odiaba a los doctores pero les tomó más odio después de aquello, pues pasó algunos meses en el hospital, tras eso tuvo que estar seguido en sus consultorios. De hecho se suponía que llegando ahí debía visitar uno por su medicación que si bien ya no la tomaba tan seguido, aún debía hacerlo y el nuevo doctor sería quien prescriba esta. Odiaba la medicina, odiaba a los doctores y sus manos frías con aparatos feos que no entendía para que sirvieran.

Preferiría estar en casa, en la arena de entrenamiento, con su espada. Tal vez entrenando con Teseo, aunque seguro el habría dicho para practicar el tiro al arco antes que la espada pues sabía que la puntería de Percy era un asco.

\- Siéntate cariño - dijo su madre, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban dentro del consultorio, obedeció al instante tratando de no apretar muy fuerte la mano de su hermano.

\- Buenos días- saludo un hombre entrando al consultorio, era algo viejo porque su cabello estaba todo de color blanco.

\- Buenos días doctor Asclepios- saludo amablemente la castaña y el hombre le sonrió sentándose detrás de su escritorio, los ojos de Teseo viajaban por todo el lugar mientras los de Percy estaban fijos en la mano que sostenía de su hermano tratando de controlar su respiración.

\- Así que estos son los gemelos Jackson- dijo el doctor captando la atención de ambos chicos, el doctor sonrió más - Ya he revisado el historial de ambos, pero dígame que los trae a los tres por aquí hoy -

\- Gripe - respondió con simpleza Sally - han estado estornudando, hoy amanecieron con fiebre de treinta y ocho, no han dormido bien por las pesadillas del menor y también esperaba que me dé lo de la medicina que ya hablamos en días anteriores cuando le envié el historial de Perceus - el nombrado no pudo evitar una queja ante su nombre real, ya era algo involuntario que solía hacer.

\- Si, si bien eso ya lo tengo y muchas gracias por el historial, ahora si los caballeros son tan amables de pasar a la camilla - dijo el señalando la camilla que estaba en una esquina de la habitación, Teseo y Percy se levantaron y caminaron hasta ahí - Bien si se portan bien les daré una paleta - el médico revisó primero a Teseo y luego a Percy. Aunque claro con este le tuvo un poco más complicado, pero Teseo ayudo a que no salga corriendo (ganas no le faltaban a los dos). - Bien parece que están algo congestionados y sus amígdalas algo inflamadas -

\- ¿cuánto durará la gripe? - pregunto Teseo viendo la tablilla donde el médico estaba escribiendo con su hermosa letra de doctor, que más que Inglés parecía un idioma antiguo y ancestral tal vez idioma celestial de los dioses, quien sabia.

\- Durara lo que tenga que durar - le sonrió el médico regresando a su asiento - Pueden volver a sus asientos - los dos lo hicieron- Les voy a enviar unas cuantas pastillas para ambos, un jarabe especial para Perceus - se escuchó otro quejido de parte de él - Y ya tengo la receta - busco en su cajón y saco un papel - De la medicina para él, quisiera que tomara una al menos cada tres días y que venga a consulta al menos una vez al mes para ver cómo sigue -

\- Gracias doctor- el extendió a ella las recetas y ella las tomó y guardo en su bolso.

\- Oh y lo que prometí - sacó del tarro de las paletas dos y le dio una a cada uno de ellos, que por supuesto aceptaron gustosos.


	34. Capítulo 32: Chica.

Luke estaba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos en vez de estar atendiendo a la clase, a su lado se encontraba sentado su compañero de asiento Ethan Nakamura, que a pesar de ser alguien que solo poseía un ojo (nadie sabia porque) tenía muy buena visión y también un mal carácter, era quizá la única persona que podía competir con el mal carácter de Perseo cuando estaba molesto, el azabache no solía molestarse pero cuándo lo hacia parecía que un Huracán con rayos y truenos se desataba.

El rubio dejó de ver a su acompañante tenía otras cosas más en que pensar que verlo a él, como en su madre. Suspiro. Hoy había sido otro de esos días de dolor de cabeza, cada vez le daban más seguido, a el como hijo mayor le tocaba cuidar de los otros, no es que le molestara pero el seguía siendo un adolecente y se suponía que sus intereses debían estar enteramente en sus estudios pero ¿Quién puede concentrarse con una madre enferma, cuatro medios hermanos que cuidar y un padre que es prácticamente absorbido por su trabajo? . Volvió a suspirar y trató de poner atención a la clase.

\- Entonces recordemos que si ponemos... - estaban en clase de química, recordando los elementos de la tabla periódica y como reaccionan algunos componentes a la unión de otros, su atención la volvió a desviar hacia el castaño de ojos verde mar que tenía la atención de dos azabaches más.

Luke frunció el ceño no entendía todo el interés que tenía su amigo Perseo con respecto a la familia Jackson, para el se veían como cualquier otra familia (una con muchos hijos) aunque eso que le contó que uno de los gemelos no hablaba si era intrigante pero esperaba que no afectara a los negocios que ellos tenían.

Eso le recordaba que aún tenian que afinar detalles sobre el evento que tendrían ese sábado, ya tenían a los contrincantes y también el lugar. La música estaría a cargo de Will Solace como el año pasado, el chico era muy bueno con las mezclas de musicas y hacia que el lugar se llenara de buenas vibras y que las apuestas junto con el ambiente fueran de lo mejor.

\- Señor Castellan me podría decir como es que obtiene el compuesto N2O- dijo el maestro llamando su atención, el trago saliva, estaba seguro que había notado que no estaba poniendo ninguna atención a la clase.

\- Contiene dos partes de Nitrogeno y otra de oxígeno, obteniendo así un compuesto de Oxido nitrógeno - le susurro Ethan y el contestó lo mismo y suspiró aliviado cuando el maestro le dijo que estaba bien - Deseo algo por el favor -

\- Lo que sea- respindio Luke después de todo sentia que le habían salvado de una muerte segura como si le hubieran dado una par de zapatillas con alas justo cuando caía a un gran abismo.

\- Quiero una entrada para el evento de este sábado, se que lo van a hacer y que probablemente ya las vendieron todas pero deseo una - susurro en respuesta el asiático mirando hacia al frente para que el profesor no sospeche.

\- De acuerdo - asintió Luke y era verdad que para este evento que era solo el inicio de todos los venideros ya habían vendido cada una de las entradas, así de magnos eran sus eventos, se buscó en uno de los bolsillos, sabia que aún tenía una entrada no porque la necesitara si no porque planeaba intercambiarla por algo mas grande que esto. Se la te dio al chico y este ágilmente la tomó y la guardó. Ahí se iba su oportunidad de cambiarla con Charles por algo para Thalia.

El llevaba enamorado de ella probablemente desde el momento en que ella lo golpeó por estar molestando a su hermano mayor, sobo su mejilla recordando el golpe. Fue como si un rayo le hubiera caído ese día, tenía solamente siete años pero le había dado tan fuerte que lo tumbó. Ella si que era especial.

\- Bien alumnos, entonces la próxima semana tendremos una prueba para revisar sus conocimientos- dijo el maestro una vez que el timbre sonó empezó a recoger sus cosas y salió del laboratorio, todos los alumnos empezaron a hacer lo mismo.

Luke notó que una vez más Bianca había sido la primera en salir junto con Phoebe aunque bueno esta última prácticamente había sido arrastrada por la azabache, este año parecía que ella tenía mucha prisa por ir a clases, el rubio se paró perezosamente de su asiento, el chico Jackson parecía hoy perdido en pensamientos es lo que el pudo notar cuando comenzaron a salir y el se tropezó con sus propios pies.

\- Demonios - susurró poniéndose de pie, Luke tratando de ser bueno y hacer lo que Perseo le había pedido le tendió una mano, pero el castaño solo lo miró y se puso de pie solo mientras los que pasaban se reían de él.

\- Dejar que te ayude no te hará menos- Luke le sonrió de lado, el castaño lo ignoró completamente y siguió su camino. Suspiro frustrado esto de hacerse amigo de los Jackson no iba a ser tarea fácil.

\- Parece reacio a ser de nuestro grupo, déjalo ya Luke - le dijo Perseo una vez estuvo a su lado el parecía no tener muy buen humor este día.

\- Pensé que los querías cerca Per - respondió el rubio mientras caminaban hacia su nueva aula, Perseo bufo.

\- Ya no, he evaluado todo y es posible que no den ningún problema- hizo una mueca de molestia Luke se lo quedó mirando un momento y asintió.

\- Eso espero y eso me recuerda que las apuestas ya están corriendo - susurro a su oído, después de todo el negocio que ellos tenían era un secreto, un secreto a voces solo para el alumnado si los directivos se llegaban a enterar.

\- Eso está bien - Perseo saco su celular y comenzó a buscar un contacto - Ya le mande el mensaje a Will -

\- ¿Crees que todos entraremos en el lugar? - cuestiono Luke pues el lugar que solían ocupar no era demasiado grande y siempre se colaban personas.

\- Por supuesto- aseguro el azabache guardando su celular - Contrate seguridad La Rue, la mejor de todas en estos casos - sonrio de lado y fue a su lugar.

**_\--_**

Jason se preguntaba qué había pasado con los Jackson, los maestros no dijeron nada sobre ellos de hecho ni parecía sorprenderles su falta, es como si ellos supieran algo que los demás desconocían.

\- Jason - llamó Reyna que se había parado a su lado, habían llegado alsalon de ciencias, el la miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasa Reyna? - dijo en un tono más amistoso que el que había usado desde el día de ayer con ella, demostrando así que estaba de mejor humor.

\- Quería saber si te ibas a sentar conmigo o iba a seguir con tu hermana- dijo ella suavemente no sabia porque pero últimamente parecía que todo lo que ella decía a él le molestaba, en las primeras horas trató de conversar con él pero aunque con Thalia reía y sonreía a ella solo le miraba sin expresión alguna.

\- Seguiré con mi hermana gracias - sonrio él y se fue a sentar en el lugar que le correspondía a Zoe.

\- Seguramente hiciste algo malo - dijo Zoe pasando por su lado, ella no conocía demasiado a Jason a pesar de ser la mejor amiga de Thalia pero si sabia una cosa y es que cuando al rubio alguien le fastidiaba lo comenzaba a ignorar.

Reyna se quedó ahí de pie en la puerta del salón de clase y vio hacia donde Jason ahora estaba riéndose con Leo y este parecía profesar amor hacia una castaña (la cual le miraba con odio) y Thalia solo sonreía. Si pudiera que el rubio estuviera molesto por algo pero ¿qué? avanzo a su lugar y comenzó a pensar que había hecho para molestarle, capaz si lo descubría podría solucionarlo.

**_\--_**

Las clases comenzaron, Leo estaba nervioso, en la segunda hora de clase Babette la secretaria del director había ido al salón y le dijo que el Director D lo esperaba a la hora del receso en su oficina aquello no era una buena señal y el castaño lo sabía, lo sabía tanto como que su madre se llama Esperanza Valdez y que el es latino ademas de atractivo. Sus manos jugaban nerviosamente con algunos alambres y tuercas mientras armaba un pequeño avion aerodinámico que volara con ligas y algunos sujeta papeles, se habia intentado distraer tratando de conquistar a Calipso pero una vez mas ella se habia resistido a sus encantos, algun día caería y serian una hermosa pareja. El no iba a perder esas esperanzas.

\- Señor Valdez - llamo la maestra de Ciencias, eso tampoco era bueno el dejo sobre su mesa todo lo que había armado y alzo la vista hacia ella sonriendole - Podría recordarle a la clase cual es la ciencia que estudia el origen, formación y evolución de la tierra - la maestra le veía expectante, era muy evidente que ella sabia que el no estaba poniendo ni pizca de atención a la clase, pero como no se iba a dejar intimidar por eso se levanto .

\- La ciencia que estudia el origen, formación y evolución de la tierra claramente es la tierrologia - con eso se gano algunas risitas de parte de sus compañeros y que la maestra le viera severamente con el ceño fruncido - Aunque en eso también entraría el estudio del suelo pero bueno sabemos que la ciencia también le da su propio estudio a este... - y si el habría seguido con su gran ejemplificar sobre lo que era la tierrlogia pero la maestra lo corto de una buena vez.

\- Siéntese señor Valdez - mascullo ella y Leo inocentemente se volvió a sentar - Y vea si deja de estar con esos juguetitos y pone mas atención a la clase - eso indigno a Leo.

\- No son juguetitos, sépalo usted que son maquinas aerodinámicas que con el ajuste necesario pueden llegar a velocidades indeterminadas - hablo con toda la seriedad que pudo y la maestra le seguía viendo molesta, el iba a seguir diciendo mas cosas para defender sus inventos pero una mano tapo su boca y evito que siga.

\- El va a prestar atención no se preocupe - sonrió el rubio que mantenía su mano sobre la boca de Leo quien parecía que aun tenia mucho que decir sobre sus inventos, la maestra no dijo nada parecía ya estar acostumbrada a eso de parte de los dos, Jason arrastro a su amigo al único asiento vació para dos que estaba libre el de los Jackson - Leo ya hemos discutido que no esta bien que pelees con los maestros - le destapo la boca.

\- Es que le acaba de llamar juguetitos a mis inventos y yo no invento juguetes - se quejo indignado el latino por lo bajo, no queriendo llamar más la atención de la maestra y del resto de la clases. Jason respiro hondo tratando de encontrar su calma, pero ahí sentado junto a la pared solo encontró un leve olor que se le hacia familiar, intento no prestarle atención y tranquilizar a Leo.

\- Lo sé es indignante Leo, pero es la maestra y no puedes contestarle así ¿o es que quieres que te mande con el director? - la mirada que Jason le estaba dando en este momento al latino le hizo advertir que no era recomendable adelantar su cita con este, de por si ya se encontraba en problemas porque el director nunca le llamaba para nada bueno, estos serian peores si llegaba con una nota de la maestra de ciencias. Leo solo negó con la cabeza y comenzó a pasar su dedos sobre el pupitre donde ahora se encontraban, sonrió de lado.

\- Hoy no te has sentado con la todoloquedicesestamalpronunciado - el latino tenia un brillo en los ojos y Jason solo frunció el ceño.

\- No no lo he hecho - dijo el con seriedad hace mucho se había cansado de intentar que Leo la llame por su nombre.

\- Y ahora estamos sentados en el lugar de los Jackson - miro a su amigo con picardía y este solo lo vio extrañado para después negar con la cabeza y sonreír.

\- No había más lugares desocupados Leo - comenzó también a pasar su mano sobre el pupitre, como todo nuevo año este se veía totalmente limpio pero el podía sentir otra vez ese aroma, ese que se le hacia familiar.

\- Ya - le seguía sonriendo el latino. Leo no se lo iba a decir porque estaba seguro que Jason no le creería, nunca lo hacia. Una vez le había dicho que Piper gustaba de él pero Jason simplemente lo ignoro y cuando se dio cuenta de aquello la mejor amiga de Leo ya había dejado ese interés por el rubio. El rubio podía ser muy inteligente para algunas cosas, como para el latín o para las materias básicas, para los números y la esgrima pero para cosas de sentimientos, su amigo era muy lento.

Leo conocía desde el jardín de infantes a Jason, al principio el rubio había guardado sus distancias y se comportaba bastante antipático pero el latino ahora sabia la razón de aquello, su linda y amable madrastra era la causa de eso, Jason solía obedecer todo lo que ella decía, Thalia en cambio solía hacer todo lo contrario a lo que ella decía y por eso primero había sido amigo de la chica Grace, pero después de un tiempo Jason se había comenzado a reír de sus bromas estúpidas, le ayudaba con sus inventos y hasta saltaba en su defensa cuando alguien como Octavian se comenzaba a burlar de el, si el chico Grace se había convertido en su mejor amigo después de algún tiempo. Y como buen amigo que Leo Valdez era, se autoprometio que por nada del mundo dejaría que el salga con alguien como Reyna, ella era demasiado como Jason era hace algunos años y aquello no era bueno.

Jason debía seguir trabajando en quien era Jason y no permitir que su madrastra lo convierta en una persona tan cruel y sin sentimientos como lo era ella, Leo casi no había tratado con esa señora pero por lo que había escuchado decir a sus padres cuando conversaban y pensaban que el y su hermano dormía, aquella señora era tal como la del mito, demasiado malvada con los héroes, en especial los hijos de su esposo o como decía Thalia ella era una serpiente con piel de cordero.

\- Escuchaste algo de lo que te dije ¿Leo? - el rubio tenia el ceño fruncido y veía en su dirección, Leo asintió aunque en realidad no había escuchado nada de lo que decía su mente había divagado como solía hacer a veces. Jason suspiro sabia perfectamente que su mejor amigo no había escuchado absolutamente nada de lo que dijo, paso una mano por su cabello y se comenzó a cuestionar si de verdad valía la pena regañar a Leo sobre las cosas que hacia, porque daba la impresión de que no le importaba nada lo que decían los profesores sobre el y su comportamiento. Bueno tal vez si le importaba pero prefería demostrar que no porque hacia las cosas más fáciles, en vez de matarse viendo que hacia mal y que no, simplemente hacia lo que le convenía.

Ojala pudiera ver las cosas así pensó distraidamente el rubio recostándose sobre el pupitre donde estaba e impregnándose del débil aroma que tenia la banca.

**_\--_**

Las clases para Tritón estaban de lo mas aburridas, no es que el se creyera un super genio o algo así pero la verdad que recordar temas que ya había visto y en un grado un poco más avanzado de lo que explicaban los maestro en la institución, no parecía de lo más emocionante en absoluto.

\- Ey Tritón - llamo su compañera de asiento, el se esforzó por no mostrarse irritado, porque si la chica conseguía eso con unas pocas palabras.

\- Dime - sonó lo mas tranquilo que podía, la verdad ella buscaba hacerle conversa o alguna cosa cada vez que podía, eso solo lo cansaba más pero no podía ser irrespetuoso con ella, su madre lo educo bien y sabia que debía ser amable.

\- Podrías explicarme este ejercicio - le acerco su cuaderno el que tenia una letra bastante prolija y bien formada con el ejercicio que habían realizado hace un instante, Tritón inspiro fuerte viendo el ejercicio Hace un momento lo explicaron, si no atendiste por estar pendiente de otras cosas no es mi culpa pensaba con fastidio el chico pero no dijo nada de eso, se tomo la molestia, calma y paciencia de explicarle nuevamente el proceso del ejercicio.

Silena vigilaba con ojo crítico a la chica, había algo en esa insistencia de acercarse al chico Jackson que tenía sus alertas encendidas y no exactamente las de shippeo, evaluaba a la chica de arriba abajo, esta había llegado en el segundo semestre del año anterior y apenas había hecho algunos amigos. Para Silena la chica ocultaba algo, intento decírselo a sus demás amigas pero ninguna confiaba en aquello después de todo la chica se comportaba como toda una adolescente normal, solo Charles le creía.

\- Deja de verla tan fijamente se dará cuenta - susurro su novio a su lado y ella suspiro, desviando la mirada hacia otra parte, pero pronto miro al maestro pues lo que vio solo le molesto, su mirada se había cruzado con la de Drew Tanaka, como le detestaba a la asiática.

Era bien sabido por toda la escuela que ella y Drew apenas podían verse a las caras, alguna vez ellas fueron amigas casi hermanas pero de un momento a otro la asiática comenzó a ver en Silena mas que amistad una rivalidad, una rivalidad unilateral si se podía decir, porque Silena nunca le había visto como enemiga, mas bien solo la veía como lo que era una chica superficial que solo le interesaba conquistar a cuanto chico guapo se le cruzara enfrente. Eso le dio una idea a la chica y llamo inmediatamente a su novio.

\- ¿Que pasa?

\- ¿Tú crees que Drew andará también tras el chico nuevo? - ella debía admitir que aunque Tritón se viera como una persona que no le gustaba sonreír y siempre parecía molesto, era bastante atractivo y amable.

Charles paso la vista desde Tritón que al parecer aun no podía librarse de dar explicaciones a su compañera de asiento a Drew que arreglaba su maquillaje escondida detrás de su libro y que estaba posando su vista en el chico Jackson - Yo creo que ya lo tiene como nuevo objetivo del mes - murmuro a Silena y ella suspiro, vio a los dos chicos y evaluó la situación.

\- Se va a estrellar - susurro para si misma, no creía que el chico fuera a caer fácilmente en las garras de la asiática, aunque claro esta tampoco se dejaba derrotar tan fácilmente - Tal vez sea de los que no caiga, no me defraudes Tritón - A ella le encantaba ver cuando la chica fracasaba, era como un golpe a su muy elevado Ego y de vez en cuando no le venia mal o al menos ese era su pensar.


	35. Capítulo 33: Casa.

Percy, su madre y Teseo habían regresado recién a casa después de su visita con el doctor, a él solo le habían permitido ver brevemente las nuevas pastillas que le recetaron igual que el jarabe, despues su madre las había guardado quien sabe donde, ahora estaba acostado en la cama con algunos cuadernos, Teseo estaba revisando algunos libros, a su madre no le gustaba que se retrasen en la escuela, ella estaba trabajando en la computadora sabían que ella pronto tendría una revisión de su trabajo con la editorial sino estaría ahí con ellos repasando las materias.

\- Mira esto Percy - dijo Teseo sacándole de sus pensamientos y el se sentó y se acercó a su hermano que estaba sentado en el suelo con los libros.

\- ¿qué? - prácticamente susurro, no estaba de humor para repasar materias y la medicina que le habían dado no estaba ayudando a eso, se sentía cansado y somnoliento, ademas le dolía la cabeza pero sabia que no conseguiría medicina para eso, porque todo tenia que ver con la medicina que había tomado.

\- Mira este ejercicio, creo que por fin me salió- veía el rostro de su hermano y luego el ejercicio, solo asintió y se volvió a tirar a la cama boca arriba - ¿Te sientes bien? - pregunto en un tono preocupado viéndolo ahí acostado.

\- Perfecto, no me ves estoy irradiando felicidad - respondió el en un tono que Teseo entendió bien, sarcasmo, así que solo respiró hondo y se levantó del suelo para sentarse junto a él.

\- ¿Quieres dormir Per? - Hace años que el llevaba tomando ese tipo de medicinas, se la habían dado unos cuantos meses después del accidente. Más enfermedades que sumaban a la lista que el ya tenia después del accidente ese. Percy se acomodó en la cama dando a entender que eso es lo que quería, Teseo suspiró y comenzó a recoger las cosas de la cama.

\- Tes - llamó el menor mientras sentia que el otro levantaba los cuadernos.

\- Dime.

\- Si yo me muero ¿no se acabarían todos los problemas? - Teseo a veces odiaba esa medicina porque parecía tener el efecto contrario que debía, bufo antes de responder.

\- Claro que no, ya te he dicho que no pienses en eso - mascullo dejando todos los cuadernos y libros en un solo pilo, sobre el escritorio donde hacia tareas Percy.

\- Tes - volvió a llamar pero con voz más apagada y el otro se acercó a él- Yo te quiero mucho hermano-

\- Y yo te quiero a ti - se acostó a su lado y miraba al techo, Percy veía a la pared.

\- Tes ¿Te puedo contar algo? - el nombrado volteó a verlo e se acostó de lado viendo la espalda de su hermano.

\- Lo que sea - veía como se encogía como si tuviera frío.

\- Vi a los del sueño Tes, estaban en el restaurante- el otro se sentó de golpe en la cama y se abalanzó a verlo y el volteo ligeramente- Por eso tuve el ataque, lo siento Tes te he vuelto a asustar-

\- ¿por qué estaban ellos en tu sueño? - sintió la urgencia de que su hermano responda las incógnitas que tenía hace años en su cabeza, Percy no le veía, solo miraba la sábana con la que se cubría.

\- En Gre..Grecia... habían dos niños... uno ... - respiro hondo y el otro le veía con algo de impaciencia, él nunca quería hablar sobre Grecia, ni le gustaba mencionar el asunto (la verdad a nadie le gustaba) ni mencionaba la ciudad si quiera - Uno me ... dijo que sabia donde estabas - Teseo puso una expresión sombría y se recostó en el hombro de Percy - Perdón Tes - se apresuró a decir cuando lo sintió encima suyo.

\- Soy yo el que aún te debe muchos perdones, así que calla - murmuró el azabache en el hombro de su hermano y había comenzado a llorar el otro solo miró al techo y pasó una mano por el cabello de Teseo tratando de darle consuelo.

\- Lo siento- susurro mientras oía los sollozos de su hermano y se dejaba abrazar por este.

\- Yo lo siento, si no... lo siento- trataba de hablar pero no podía el llanto le ganaba y el otro se volteó bien a abrazarlo y consolarlo.

\- Esta todo bien, no te preocupes- le aseguraba mientras pasaba sus manos por su rostro limpiando las lágrimas de su gemelo y este solo trataba de controlar su llanto, lo que resultaba imposible- Por eso no me gusta pronunciar esa ciudad - murmuró abrazando a su hermano.

\- Lo siento... lo lamento tanto... si no hubiera... Lo siento- el otro solo frotaba su espalda.

\- El hubiera no existe, solo pasó y ya Tes, no tienes la culpa - susurraba pero el otro solo lloraba más y se acurrucada contra su pecho - Ahora está todo bien - pasaba sus manos por su cabello - Estaré bien -

\- No lo estas - Teseo trataba de dejar de llorar - Y es mi culpa - susurro contra el pecho de él.

\- No lo es - trataba de calmarlo pero el otro solo lloraba más, comenzó a cantar una vieja canción que su madre les cantaba para dormir cuando eran pequeños - Go to sleep my babies Close your pretty eyes Angels up above you Look down on you from the sky. Great big moon is shining Stars begin to glow It's time for all the tiny babies To go to sleep (Idos a dormir mi bebés Cerrad vuestros ojos Los ángeles ahí arriba os miran desde el cielo la luna grande brilla hermosamente las estrellas comienzan a brillar ya es tiempo para todo los bebés de irse a dormir) - escucharlo cantar para él solo hacia a Teseo sentirse peor y se aferró más a él hasta que se quedó dormido. Percy se quedó acariciando suavemente su cabello.

El azabache menor sabía que había cosas que compartía con su hermano y una de esas era culparse por todo, él también se culpaba por el accidente, se decía que si hubiera sido más rápido, si hubiera sido un poco más fuerte, si hubiera... pero como le dijo a su gemelo el hubiera no existe, solo existe el aquí y el ahora, lastimosamente era un presente poco prometedor. Cerro los ojos recordando días buenos en los que el y su gemelo jugaban sin preocupación alguna, en el que los dos hacían travesuras o engañaban a alguien haciéndose pasar por el otro, días alegres, se comenzó a dejar llevar por el sueño.

No corras para allá Tes rodaba los ojos, su gemelo una vez mas salia corriendo sin un objetivo fijo. El corrió detrás de el.

¡Ven Pecesito! llamaba mientras corría por un callejón, este se iba volviendo mas oscuro.

¿Tes? ¿donde estás Tes? ya no veía a su hermano y comenzó a correr en la oscuridad ¡Tes! ¡Tes!

¡Es tu culpa! escuchaba decir a su hermano de forma lejana.

¿Tes? ¿Qué es mi culpa Tes? todo estaba oscuro se sentía desesperado su respiración se hacia irregular, veía a todas partes pero con la oscuridad en realidad no veía nada.

Todos te quieren mas...¡No te quiero como hermano!... esas palabras le dolieron y comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos, cayó de rodillas en el suelo tapaba con sus manos sus oídos.

Abrió los ojos y estaba llorando como en el sueño, su hermano estaba a su lado, su respiración era errática a diferencia de la de Teseo que era tranquila, se separo un poco de él. A veces esos sueños le dolían más que los de cuando estuvo encerrado, se levanto con cuidado de no despertar a su gemelo y corrió al baño, se sentía asqueroso, su hermano tenia razón era su culpa, se arrodillo frente al inodoro y comenzó a devolver todo lo que había comido. Vomito todo, ¡No te quiero como hermano! ...¡Es tu culpa! aun resonaban en su cabeza aquellas palabras y volvió a devolver lo que le quedaba en su estómago.

\- Percy - susurro su hermano colocándose a su lado y sobando su espalda. Percy seguía llorando inclinando y deshaciéndose de todo lo que sentía, su hermano le alejo de ahí y lo abrazo - Tranquilo Pecesito - eso solo hizo que el otro llorar más - Percy por favor - lo alejo de ahí y lo abrazo con fuerza, esperaba que no fuera otro ataque de ansiedad.

\- Lo siento... Tes... Lo siento - susurraba a su oído mientras trataba de no ensuciarlo y dejar de llorar, Teseo solo pasaba sus manos suavemente por su espalda, levanto la vista y su madre estaba en la puerta del baño, negó suavemente con la cabeza.

\- Un mal sueño - susurro con Percy en su hombro que parecía más tranquilo, ella se llevo una mano al pecho y salio de ahí, siempre le partía el corazón verlo así. Cuando logro tranquilizar a su hermano lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y a lavarse el rostro.

\- Iré a ver a Tyson, ustedes descansen - aviso su madre en la puerta de la habitación, Teseo ya había recostado a Percy en la cama y dormía nuevamente el solo asintió, cuando ella se fue se abrazo a el y cerro los ojos, esperaba que no tuviera otra pesadilla como aquella, el nunca le contaba sus pesadillas, solía guardárselas y tal vez por eso nunca habían sabido exactamente que paso en esas semanas que desapareció.

**_\--_**

Leo estaba ansioso la hora del receso había llegado y tenía que ir a la oficina del señor D, sus manos se movían inquietas con las tuercas que sostenían, Jason iba a su lado como buen amigo que era, el latino se lo agradecía y esperaba que el castigo que le vayan a imponer no fuera demasiado cruel como alejarlo de sus preciadas máquinas o algo peor, expulsarlo de la escuela y que lo alejen de todo lo que el conocía, si eso llegaba a pasar ya se podía ver viviendo debajo de un puente porque su madre pegaría el grito al cielo.

\- Todo saldrá bien Leo, solo has lo que acordamos - susurro Jason a su oído el asintió, suspiró y empujó la puerta de la secretaria.

Por supuesto que el ya sabia que tarde que temprano lo llamarían ahí, solo que esperaba que fuera tarde aunque con el claro indicio que había dejado en sus aviones, porque el siempre marcaba sus inventos escribiendo en griego su nombre. Ahora maldecía hacer aquello. Sabia que habían descubierto ese detalle y por eso le querían ahí.

\- El director lo está esperando señor Valdez- dijo la secretaria el trago saliva y asintió mientras caminaba totalmente rígido hacia lo que el ya veía como su muerte segura, empujó la puerta del director.

\- Pase alumno Vidal, siéntese- el señor D le sonreía, eso solo hizo que al chico le de más temor, guardo lo que traía en sus manos en los bolsillos y obedeció mansamente, se sentó enfrente del director- ¿Sabe acaso por qué lo he mandado a llamar señor Velez? -

\- La verdad ¿la verdad? no tengo ni la más remota idea de porque usted solicitaría mi genial y grata presencia en su oficina- respondió el latino con toda la seguridad que su miedo a ser expulsado que dejaba mostrar. El señor D comenzó a caminar por la oficina.

\- Así que no sabe - sus manos estaban en su espalda, su rostro estaba en completa serenidad pero los pasos le daban a Leo un nerviosismo extremo, pues el caminaba de un lado a otro, como si fuera un animal salvaje y él su presa - ¿Sabe lo que pasó el día Lunes señor Valdez? -.

\- Claro que sí lo sé, ese día nos fuimos temprano glorioso día - respondió el chico y el lo vio con los ojos entre cerrados, Leo deseo poder sacar sus tuercas y jugar con ellas para calmar sus ansias, el director planto sus manos en su escritorio con tanta fuerza que salieron volando algunas hojas que tenia ahí, logrando asustar al pobre chico reparador y que se encogiera en su puesto.

\- y ¿Por que se fueron temprano señor Valdez? - habia dicho bien su apellido dos veces, aquello era malo y apretaba tanto los dientes que Leo se comenzó a preguntar si no necesitaría unos nuevos, si era así tal vez el podría hacerle una dentadura nueva una que tuviera dientes de tiburón tal vez, o una mas mecánica que apreté un botón y muela la comida para que no se canse de masticar o tal vez una con un control a distancia para que alguien lo pueda silenciar. Se hizo un poco hacia atrás porque la saliva que estaba botando el director mientras hablaba le estaba llegando, no entendía mucho de lo que decía hasta que sacó de su escritorio sus preciados aviones - ¿Reconoce esto señor Valdez? - Jason le había dicho que tenía que actuar tranquilo.

\- Claro que sí- trato de no sonar muy emocionado con respecto a sus aviones, pues el señor D lo observaba fijamente.

\- ¿Sabe usted a quién le pertenecen estas bellezas de construcción? - pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios que Leo entendió como problema, recordaba a Jason _Trata de no verte demasiado emocionado aunque lo estés_ respiró hondo y trataba de no saltar en su asiento al ver que sus preciados inventos parecían estar en buenas condiciones.

\- Claro que lo sé señor, son dos de mis obras que estaban en el taller de carpintería próximamente robótica pero desaparecieron a finales del año pasado - respondió con toda la tranquilidad que pudo pues su amiga Piper (experta en convencimiento) le recomendó mantener la calma cuando dijera mentiras como esta.

\- ¿Desaparecieron? - mascullo entre dientes el director, el chico se limitó a asentir pero podía ver la furia contenida del director y casi podía imaginar como acabaría con su existencia si se enterara que el se llevó esos aviones a final de año para repararlos y se los prestó a los Stoll para que lleven acabo su travesura inaugural del año - ¿Tiene alguna prueba de que fuera así? -

\- Por supuesto - comenzó a rebuscar en su bolsillo su celular, _Si te pide pruebas tienes que mostrarle solamente lo que te voy a enviar_ había dicho Jason así que obedeciendo a su amigo, sacó y le mostró al director una foto donde se veía el anuncio que habían puesto en las vacaciones de que los aviones habían desaparecido del taller, ¿De dónde la había sacado Perseo que fue quien se la dio a Jason? no tenía ni idea pero se los agradecería hasta la eternidad, el rostro del señor D al ver la foto fue tomando un color rojo y pronto morado, como si el enojo de no poder atraparlo se le estuviera acumulando en la garganta y no pudiera respirar- Si no le molesta ¿Podría llevármelos? -

\- No - dijo con firmeza el director y Leo alzó las manos con rendición, la puerta de la oficina se abrió y dejó ver al subdirector del Atlantis High - Quirón -

\- Señor D, señor Valdez- saludo con una inclinación de cabeza antes de avanzar - ¿Me podría decir que hizo esta vez señor Valdez? - Leo suspiró aliviado de que el estuviera aquí, porque eso significaba que estaba a salvo.

\- El señor D ha encontrado dos de mis aviones perdidos - respondió con sencillez y tratando de no sonar demasiado aliviado con su presencia ahí, el hombre con barba lo miró escéptico para después ver hacia el director que ya estaba tranquilo y con menos ansias asesinas.

\- Señor D ya hemos hablado antes con respecto a esos aviones, le dije que yo haría mis averiguaciones y venía a decirle que hay un anuncio desde hace meses donde indicaba que fueron tomados sin autorización del taller de carpintería - Saco unos papeles de una carpeta que se encontraba en su regazo y en la que Leo no había reparado, pero que se aliviaba de que exista - También dice ahí que esperan la devolución de dichos artefactos a su dueño porque tienen ajustes que hacerles - miro a Leo y este sonrió solo un poco mientras que el director se desplomó en su asiento aunque con la mirada aún parecía querer matar a Leo y de paso a Quirón.

\- Puede llevarse esos aparatejos señor Valdemar - mascullo entre dientes el director, el chico obedeció y los tomó muy despacio - Retírese- pidió por último, Leo asintió.

\- Adiós señor D y maestro Quirón- el maestro le sonrió y le dio una mirada que le hizo saber que el sabia todo sobre la broma inaugural pero que no iba a decir nada sobre esto, Leo se sintió mejor con aquello, salió de la oficina tranquilamente, pasó por donde estaba Babette y luego corrió donde Jason que aún lo esperaba y junto a este los otros dos Grace.

**_\--_**

Perseo caminaba por los pasillos de la institución deseoso de saber si Thalia ya había regresado el susodicho collar, había notado que Belerofonte hoy parecía más distraído que los demás días, se preguntaba el porqué pero no le dio demasiada importancia. Cuando iba cruzando uno de los pasillos alcanzó a ver a Thalia que estaba reunida con algunas de las chicas del club de Arqueria, espero a que la dejaran sola para acercarse.

\- Thals - la llamó antes de que se fuera, esta volteó a verlo, arqueó una ceja viéndole interrogante, el no solía buscar a sus hermanos en hora de receso usualmente los esperaba ya en la cafetería ese era su punto de encuentro siempre - ¿Ya le devolviste el collar al chico Jackson? -

\- No vino - fue todo lo que contesto y fue todo lo que bastó para que Perseo se quedara sin palabras, ella se lo quedó mirando y fruncio el ceño, chasqueó los dedos delante de él- ¿Que pasa? -

\- Nada - respondió mientras se encogía de hombros - Solo que ahora tal vez entiendo porque su hermano parecía tan distraído, digo más de lo usual -

\- Si bueno, no vinieron ni el ni su gemelo... - ella se quedó pensativa un momento mientras caminaba y Perseo estaba a su lado - Aunque hay algo raro -

\- ¿Que es lo raro? la gente suele faltar lo sabes y ¿Por qué faltaron? - interrogo el chico.

\- Ahí está lo raro, ningún maestro nos dijo el motivo de la falta como suelen hacerlo - contestó ella y ahora fue el turno de Perseo para fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Ninguno? - ella negó con la cabeza mientras entraban en la cafetería, el se quedó extrañado por esto, vio que ella comenzó a comprar las cosas por el doble o triple- ¿Para qué compras tanto? -

\- Porque Leo y Jason están en la dirección- respondió mientras esperaba la orden y rodó los ojos al ver la mala cara que ponía su hermano - ¿cuánto es? -

\- Son quince dólares- respondió la chica que atendía, ella pagó y se llevó la bandeja mientras el otro seguía con mala cara siguiéndola.

\- Jason acompañó a Leo mientras yo hablaba con las chicas y les compraba algo de comer- explicó porque sabia perfectamente que tanto a ella como a su hermano no le gustaba que el rubio esté en la dirección, además que eran cosas que no pasan muy a menudo, el otro relajo el rostro - Es por eso que estuvimos hablando el día de la inauguración- ella comenzó a comer lo que llevaba mientras le daba a cargar el resto a él.

\- Asi que al final si lo citaron - murmuró el mientras caminaba y su hermana asentía y ponía delante de él lo que estaba comiendo para que le de una mordida.

\- Ahora vamos a ver si Leo puede recuperar sus aviones - se lamió los labios y se limpió un poco la boca con la mano, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la secretaría, el rubio estaba sentado en el suelo aún esperando a que salga su amigo - Rubio que discute ya llegamos - dijo ella divertida viendo como el otro fruncía el ceño.

\- No soy el rubio que discute - se puso de pie y vio a Perseo y lo que llevaba en las manos - Leo aún no sale -

\- Ya saldrá y veras que está bien - dijo el azabache de ojos azules y Jason asintió mientras tomaba algo de lo que traía en la bandeja.

\- Espero que dejen la bandeja en la cafetería cuando terminen señores Grace - dijo una voz que les hizo dar un leve susto pero luego sonrieron, por el pasillo venía el subdirector Quirón.

\- Maestro Quirón- saludo Perseo y noto que traía sobre sus piernas una carpeta, sonrió.

\- Pronto se acabará el receso, ya deberían estar buscando sus aulas - dijo él mientras ingresaba en su sillas de ruedas a la secretaría, ellos solo asintieron, Jason se dedicó a comer igual que sus hermanos, dejando por supuesto la parte que habían comprado para Leo, cuando lo vieron salir los tres sonrieron.

\- Leo - saludo el rubio que estaba aliviado de ver sonreír a su amigo y este lo abrazo con su mano libre pues en la otra tenia a sus preciados inventos.

\- ¡Leo! - se oyó una voz en el pasillo.

\- ¡Reina de la belleza! - sonrió al ver a su amiga que también le traía comida y esta pronto se reunió con ellos.

\- Oh amigos gracias por estar aquí- el estaba aliviado de contar con todos ellos.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué te dijo? - comenzó a cuestionar la de ojos arcoíris mientras sostenía uno de sus aviones y Jason el otro.

\- Al principio estaba furioso, pero con las pruebas no tuvo más que absolverme - sonrió orgulloso de que tuviera de vuelta sus aviones y además de que tenía comida y la compañía de sus amigos. Comenzó a comer mientras iban al salón de clases y el timbre de fin de receso sonaba.


	36. Capítulo 34: Molestar.

Orión tenía una mañana algo ajetreada, había dejado a sus hermanos en la escuela, tuvo que ir a la biblioteca por unos libros, el prefería leer las cosas en físico por esta razón no había buscado descargar aquellos libros. Aquella mañana cuando salió a correr se había topado con una pequeña biblioteca y eso le alegró pues no estaba muy lejos de su domicilio, además que la mujer que le atendió se veía muy amable. Detuvo el auto en el estacionamiento y por alguna razón se alegró de toparse con el Maserati rojo de los mellizos y no con el auto de Mérope.

Tomo las cosas del auto y se dirigió a su primera clase del día, hoy tendría que hacer un esfuerzo extra pues había prometido recoger a sus hermanos de la escuela debido a que su madre no podía dejar demasiado tiempo solos a los gemelos y estos tampoco podían ir con ella a la escuela, no querían que el menor tras la gripe vaya a tener también una descompensación por un ataque de ansiedad.

\- Buenos días alumnos- saludaba el maestro de la hora, Orión trató de poner atención a todo lo que el decía y concentrarse pero la verdad se le hacia difícil, su mente una vez más divagaba entre la pelirroja de ojos plateados quien también le veía de vez en cuando y sus hermanos gemelos, el quería poder hacer algo más por ellos.

Sentía que como hermano mayor no había cumplido su papel con ellos, primero el accidente de los gemelos en Grecia, luego los incidentes en las escuelas que le siguieron a este. Los gemelos nunca dijeron nada hasta que fue tarde y le dolía que no hayan confiado en él o alguno otro de los mayores para eso, porque ellos habían soportado eso solos, siempre le iba a pesar eso en su conciencia.

Vio hacia "La diosa cazadora" que como siempre tenía el ceño fruncido pero esta vez en concentración hacia su cuaderno, era tan hermosa y a la vez tan fuerte, ella simplemente era perfecta como toda diosa debía serlo, ella no era una princesa. En especial no una como la chica con nombre de princesa, ni sabia porque pensaba en ella, esa chica podía ser todo lo hermosa que quería pero aún así no le llamaba la atención, había aprendido con el tiempo que debía cuidarse de gente como ella. Él ya había tenido encuentros con personas así, bonitas por fuera y malas hasta el centro.

Solo pensar en eso le traía malos recuerdos, sacudió la cabeza y volvió su atención a la clase, hizo las anotaciones debidas. Así pasó el tiempo, hasta que llegó la hora que tenía libre la cual agradecía, cuando iba saliendo no se fijó que la pelirroja se había agachado a atar uno de sus cordones y sin querer la hizo caer junto con su mochila.

\- ¡Idiota! - dijo ella y él solo arrugó la nariz ¿Por qué los encuentros con ella siempre comenzaban o terminaban así?.

\- Lo siento, me distraje - recogió la mochila de ella y se la tendió mientras ella se ponía sola de pie y le veía con el ceño fruncido.

\- Todos los hombres son inútiles- tomo su mochila y salió de ahí hecha una furia.

\- Y solo tú eres una diosa - susurro él- Tal vez por eso los hombres no estamos a tu altura - sonrío, la verdad no sabia porque pero le encantaba la actitud de ella.

\- ¡Fíjate por donde vas Marimacho! - escucho decir una voz afuera del salón.

\- Perdone usted por alborotar su avispero princesa Avispa - escucho decir a Artemisa y pronto salió a ver que ocurrió, entonces la vio, tal como se lo había imaginado. La chica con nombre de princesa se oía ahora como un ogro y se veía también como uno debido al ceño fruncido y el cabello despeinado. Al parecer se habían tropezado, en cuanto fijo los ojos en él su expresión cambió totalmente. Orión detestaba eso en las personas.

\- Mil disculpas Solace por haberme tropezado contigo - sonó totalmente dulce y con el rostro angelical, la pelirroja estaba estupefacta ante la actitud de la chica.

\- Ya vámonos Arty - dijo Jacinto que estaba cerca de lo ocurrido al parecer él y el hermano de Artemisa como siempre habían caminado hasta ahí para recogerla e ir a almorzar, el rubio estaba a lado del castaño y tenía un rostro de que no se podía creer la actitud de la chica de cabello de pelo negro.

\- Vámonos- decidió ella con total desconfianza ante lo que había dicho la princesa Avispa como le había llamado.

\- Orión- dijo la chica acercándose al rubio y el castaño se los quedó mirando igual que el rubio a su lado, Orión por su parte solo sonrió amablemente.

\- Mérope, un gusto volverte a ver - dijo él pero tenía una mirada indescifrable hacia ella que el castaño notó mientras era arrastrado por los mellizos, que tenían prisa al parecer, Orión logró captar la breve mirada de fastidio que la pelirroja mandó en su dirección y simplemente suspiró mientras le sonreía a la otra.

\- Disculpa que hayas visto eso, venía distraída a ver si deseabas almorzar y sin querer me he tropezado con Artemisa - ella sonrió apenada y acomodando uno de sus mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja.

\- No te preocupes, a cualquiera le puede pasar - dijo el mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida y ella iba a su lado.

\- Bueno como dije quería ver si querías ir conmigo a almorzar, supongo que tienes la hora libre como yo - ella le sonreía inocente y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, una completa princesa monstruo pensaba el rubio.

\- No no puedo acompañarte, debo ir por mis hermanos hoy y llegar a comer a casa - sonrió él mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto y a lo lejos veía como el Maserati rojo se iba del estacionamiento.

\- ¿Tienes hermanos? - dijo ella aún pegada a él.

\- Si, varios - se limitó a contestar mientras abría el auto - Ahora debo irme pero fue un gusto hablar contigo Mérope- le hizo de la mano y se subió al auto para luego salir del estacionamiento.

\- Pronto caerás- susurró ella mientras sonreía triunfante pensando tal vez que el sería su nueva víctima y el rubio en su auto solo suspiraba, había esperado en vano haberse equivocado con lo que pensaba de ella pero ahora era demasiado evidente que no era así.

**_\--_**

Tritón se había aguantado demasiado a su compañera de asiento cuyo nombre no recordaba, ni quería hacerlo tampoco, así que estaba deseoso de poder salir por fin de clases e ir a casa. Él no era una persona que le gustara estar encerrado, a él le gustaba la libertad y andar de un lado para el otro igual que al resto de sus hermanos y padres. Pero, porque todo tiene un pero, la ciudad era nueva y con los gemelos enfermos, no es que tuviera muchos ánimos de ir a explorar. Puede que el actuara la mayor parte de las veces como si odiara a sus hermanos (en especial a los gemelos) pero seguían siendo sus hermanos y el los amaba. Muy pero muy en el fondo los amaba y no le gustaba verlos mal, como al resto de su familia.

Bajaba las escaleras de la escuela tranquilamente e ignorando completamente el llamado de su compañera de asiento. ¡La chica era imposible! ¡Tuvo que explicarle muchas cosas! prácticamente le estaba haciendo de maestro particular.

\- ¡Tritón! - escucho que le llamaba por enésima vez tal vez, pero la verdad estaba tocando el límite de la paciencia del chico así que para no tratarla mal o algo peor, se apresuro a desaparecer y a tomar el brazo de Belerofonte en cuanto lo topo abajo de la escalera.

\- Vayámonos de una vez - mascullo apresurando a su hermano que solo lo veía como si estuviera loco.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Tritón! - volvió a escuchar la voz de la chica pero el era mas rápido, lo malo es que ahora estaba Belerofonte.

\- ¿Compañera tuya?

\- Te la regalo - dijo mientras le soltaba del brazo y se apresuraba a llegar con Orión, el castaño solo se lo quedo mirando y luego la chica que trataba de darles alcance.

\- Es bonita y parece que esta interesada en ser tu amiga - dijo cuando logro ponerse a la par de el junto al auto de su hermano.

\- Pues se tu su amigo.

\- Vamos chicos que no tengo mucho tiempo - apresuro el rubio y más rápido que inmediato Tritón ya estaba en el auto junto con el castaño.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres que sea tu amiga Tritón? - pregunto su hermano con cierto interés, no es que Tritón no haya tenido novias antes, el podía llegar a ser un buen novio si de verdad estaba interesado en la chica.

\- Porque no me interesa - respondió secamente a la pregunta de su hermano, mientras rodaba los ojos y veía por el espejo retrovisor como ella se perdía a lo lejos.

\- ¿Una chica quiere ser tu amiga? - dijo Orión mientras conducía y sonrió al oír el gruñido que el azabache soltó.

\- Eso parecía, pero aquí nuestro hermano salio huyendo totalmente de ella - dijo Belerofonte acomodándose en el asiento trasero del auto y colocándose en el centro de este aprovechando que iba solo.

\- Me tiene cansado y no estoy interesado en conocer chicas por ahora - se defendió el azabache mientras resoplaba.

\- ¿estas interesado en conocer chicos entonces? - soltó de la nada Orión y el otro rió con ironía.

\- Ja, ja, muy gracioso rubio - mascullo mientras veía por la ventana - Ni que fuera Teseo -

\- Si fueras Teseo no estarías tan arrugado - señalo el castaño desde atrás y el rubio rió mientras el azabache se volteo y le mando una mirada muerte a lo que el otro rió mas aun.

\- Muy gracioso Hipo - apretó la mandíbula Tritón y el otro dejo de reír por su nombre real.

\- Que no me llames así - replico el castaño y el otro sonrió con satisfacción y el rubio solo seguía riendo mientras manejaba.

\- Pero si ese es tu nombre Hiponoó - seguía sonriendo mientras el otro apretaba los puños, el azabache sabia cuanto le fastidiaba su primer nombre

\- ¡Que no me digas así! - espetó Belerofonte abalanzándose sobre el otro y este hizo lo mismo.

-¡Basta! - demando el rubio los otros seguían queriéndose medio matar - O paran en este instante Eufemo e Hiponoó o le digo todo a mamá y los dos se quedan como los gemelos sin playa y sin piscina - los dos se callaron al instante viéndole y después.

\- No uses mi segundo/primer nombre - se quejaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo mientras fruncían el ceño y se sentaban bien en sus puestos cruzando los brazos.

\- Así están mejor - sonrió el rubio mientras llegaban a casa y estacionaba el auto en la parte de afuera, los dos bajaron del auto aun viéndose con reproche y Sally salio a recibirlos.

\- Hola chicos - saludo ella y detrás venia Tyson corriendo y Tritón lo atrapo.

\- Pronto no te podre cargar - le decía mientras lo tenia entre sus brazos. - Buenas tardes mamá - se acerco y beso su mejilla ella sonrió y beso su frente para después besar la de Belerofonte que la abrazo.

\- Buenas tarde mamá - le dio un beso en la mejilla el castaño a su madre y por ultimo llego el rubio.

\- Los he traído sanos y salvos mamá - beso a su madre en la mejilla y ella rió.

\- Así veo cariño, ahora vamos adentro - apresuro ella, el azabache entro con el menor de los Jackson en brazos y adentro ya estaban los gemelos sentados a la mesa, parecía que les estaban esperando para almorzar.

Todos se sentaron prontamente a comer, Tritón veía a los gemelos, Teseo parecía haber estado llorando o ponían ser imaginaciones suyas y Percy se veía mas reacio a acercarse a cualquiera de ellos que otros días.

Tritón recordaba bien la vida que tenían antes del accidente de Percy, el siempre era alegre tanto como Teseo, le gustaba saltar de aquí allá, claro que en menos medida que Teseo pero le encantaba hacerlo, además siempre estaba con Teseo, aún recordaba el día que sucedió todo, si tan solo no hubiera actuado como lo hizo, si les hubiera prestado atención en vez de estar pensando en si mismo.

¡Vete Percy! ¡Lo arruinas todo! recordaba haberle dicho y luego el desapareció por la puerta, si le hubiera ayudado en vez mandarlo botando tal vez... Sacudió la cabeza, el hubiera no existe, siguió comiendo y viendo como Teseo comenzaba a molestar a Belerofonte arrancado una vaga sonrisa a su gemelo. Suspiro, esperaba que algún día todo fuera como antes.

\- ¡Oh! y paso algo interesante - dijo Belerofonte con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, Tritón dejo de comer y le mando una mala mirada.

\- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto con interés Teseo, un brillo especial paso por sus ojos cuando vio a Tritón enviarle aquella mirada al castaño.

\- Cállate Belerofonte - mascullo el azabache mayor.

\- Al parecer una chica quieres ser amiga de Tritón, pero el no la quiere ni a diez metros de distancia - dijo Orión terminando de comer y el otro le dio un punta pie, el rubio casi se atora con el jugo. Sally sonrió viendo a su hijo.

-¿Amiga nueva? - dijo la castaña.

\- No es mi amiga, es una compañera de clase y ya - trato de calmarse no podía contestarle mal a su madre o terminaría castigado lo sabia.

\- Uhhh así se empieza - dijo con diversión Teseo.

\- Si mira a Teseo que tenia muchos compañeros y luego los besaba - dijo Tyson de forma inocente y el nombrado solo lo quedo mirando, el pequeño rió de la cara de su hermano y a este le siguieron sus demás hermanos y madre.

\- ¡Mamá! - se quejo al verla reír.

\- Lo siento cariño - dijo ella mientras se levantaba a dejar su plato en la cocina - Pero tu hermano tiene razón - beso la frente de su hijo que solo tenia un puchero - Te besaste con casi todos tus compañeros de salón - Tritón por su parte no dijo nada, no sea que recordaran que habían empezado a hablar de eso por el - Y Tritón ya lo he dicho siempre ten cuidado con esas amistades -

\- Si mamá - se apresuro a terminar de comer, mientras Teseo mascullaba entre dientes algo de gente que solo buscaba molestarle.

\- Bueno yo ya termine, me voy de regreso para la universidad - dijo el rubio levantándose de la mesa y los demás solo asintieron mientras terminaban de comer.

Percy solo miraba el intercambio de todos ellos, amaba su familia, tal vez por eso aquellos recuerdos eran más dolorosos.

**_\--_**

Perseo estaba sentado en su auto, Jason estaba con él ninguno de los dos había querido bajar de este para ver a su padre, después de todo este solo había citado a Thalia, no sabían para que exactamente pero ella era la que se encontraba adentro del banco. Le dijo esa mañana que la esperaba después de la escuela en el banco, a ellos no les sorprendió aquello después de todo a veces hacia eso y a ella no le molestaba, le gustaba el trabajo de su padre, pudiera ser que fuera la única cosa que le agradaba de su padre.

\- Regrese - dijo una voz a un lado e ellos asustándoles un poco y luego rió.

\- Thalia ya te he dicho que no hagas eso - mascullo el azabache quitando el seguro a la puerta del copiloto permitiendo que ella suba.

\- Un día nos vas a matar de un infarto apareciéndote así - mascullo el rubio desde su asiento.

\- No se quejen no es para tanto - rodó los ojos ella mientras el otro comenzaba a sacar el auto del estacionamiento del banco.

\- Y ¿Para qué te llamaba papá? - pregunto con cierto interés Perseo después de todo su padre no solía hacer las cosas por gusto, siempre era por algo. Algo que tal vez había heredado de él o de su madre, bueno de su madre no podía saberlo con exactitud. La recordaba muy poco y no era un tema del que se hablara mucho en la casa, a su madrastra no le gustaba y a su padre tampoco.

\- No sé - se encogió de hombros - al parecer va a poner otra cuenta a mi nombre, sabes que a veces me confío de lo que dice su asistente - respondió ella y los hermanos de ella fruncieron el ceño.

\- Osea ¿qué pudiste estar firmando un papel donde te dejan sin nada y no lo leíste? - dijo Jason con incredulidad viendo algo horrorizado a su hermana, esta solo sonrió y luego rió.

\- ¡Oh vamos! papá no me quiere pero no exageren - rodó los ojos mientras sonreía y los dos suspiraron, aunque ella miraba por la ventanilla. Perseo la vio de reojo estaba seguro que si leyó los papeles pero no sabia porque no les estaba diciendo que era exactamente lo que firmo, ella solía contarles todos pero se imagino que esto se lo quería guardar tal vez para no preocuparlos. - Oh si casi lo olvido - dijo ella de la nada - me dio dinero para que vayamos a un restaurante - sonrió y Perseo hizo lo mismo.

\- Bien para el restaurante y tal vez el cine - dijo el azabache girando en una esquina para ir al lado opuesto de donde estaba la casa.

\- Pero a Hera no le gusta que comamos fuera - dijo Jason y los azabaches comenzaron a reír, el suspiro y se recostó contra el asiento del auto. Perseo amaba a sus hermanos, pero a veces su conciencia llamada Jason se pasaba con esas cosas, aunque el rubio había cambiado un poco no sabría decir que era exactamente pero estos días su humor había sido extraño, además ahora ni se había molestado por el cambio de planes, eso hizo que los dos azabaches dejaran de reír.

\- Nuestra conciencia no nos esta regañando Perseo - susurro Thalia acercándose a él y este asintió mientras veía por el retrovisor como Jason simplemente había empezado a jugar con su celular.

\- ¿Qué haces Jason? - pregunto suavemente el azabache.

\- Jugando un juego que me descargo Thalia - respondió sin levantar la cabeza, Thalia abrió mucho los ojos y miro a Perseo que estaba igual, al rubio no solían gustarle jugar los juegos que ella le descargaba porque decían que eran bobos y una perdida de tiempo.

\- te dije que el perfume le estaba afectando el cerebro - murmuro el azabache mientras estacionaba el auto en el restaurante que iban a comer, ella solo asintió pero luego sonrió.

\- Jason ¿Ya no vas a salir con Reyna? - dijo ella y el otro azabache se la quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido.

\- Voy a hacer lo que dijiste - respondió el rubio levantando la vista del celular, ella sonrió de lado - Elegiré con quien salir, Reyna es buena amiga y nada más - abrió la puerta del auto y salio.

\- ¿Estas segura que ese es nuestro Jason? - pregunto Perseo mientras se bajaba del auto y ella solo asintió para luego salir, el puso la alarma y dejaron que el rubio se adelante un poco.

\- Te dije que dejar que se junte con Leo era buena idea - sonrió arrogante, hace tiempo ellos habían hablado de aquello de que si Leo era buena influencia o no para Jason y ambos habían llegado a la conclusión de que si.

\- Parece que nuestro hermanito esta creciendo - al azabache aquello le alegraba, apresuraron el paso y se adentraron al lugar, escogieron una mesa y se dedicaron a comer, luego elegirían una película para ver, entre más tarde llegaran mas se iba a molestar Hera, porque para ella la familia perfecta era aquella que almorzaba junta y cenaba junta, sabían que aquello le molestaría y por eso era aún más divertido hacerlo.


	37. Registro escolar 1

N de Matricula: 23

Curso: 2 de Preparatoria.

Nombre: Tritón Eufemo Jackson.

Edad: 17 años.

Fecha de nacimiento: 17/09/2001

C.I.: 09151217184

Nacionalidad: Estadounidense.

Lugar de Nacimiento: Nueva York.

Ciudad: Nueva Olympia.

Curso anterior: 1 de preparatoria.

Escuela Anterior: Academia Yancy.

En el periodo lectivo: 2017-2018

Con certificado expedido: 29 de Junio del 2018.

Antecedentes Estudiantiles:

El alumno se vio en vuelto en peleas y rencillas con sus compañeros de clase, se le acuso de haber dañado las instalaciones del plantel e inundarlo, junto con un ruido ensordecedor proveniente de un aparato que el armo. Nunca se le pudo probar nada.

Se peleo con más alumnos junto con sus hermanos, sus únicas palabras fueron "Con mi hermano no", el alumno nunca antes había tenido problemas de comportamiento en la escuela hasta estos sucesos, suele mantener un perfil bajo, es de carácter tranquilo. No se sabe que pudo haberle orillado a este comportamiento.

De escuelas anteriores se muestran que el alumnos viene acarreando problemas en su conducta, peleas con sus compañeros del mismo curso y otro de grados mas bajos y altos. Y mostrándose rebelde contra los maestros aunque al principio se diga que es tranquilo y fácil de tratar.

Comportamiento: B -

Extendido el: 29 de Junio del 2018.

Nombre del Padre: Poseidón Jackson.

Ocupación: Gerente General y dueño de la empresa Oasis S.A.

Nacionalidad: Estadounidense.

Domicilio: Av. C.A.O. y Calle Este.

Nombre de la Madre:

Ocupación: Nacionalidad:

Domicilio:

Observación: El vive con su padre biológico.

\--

N de Matricula: 24

Curso: 1 de Preparatoria.

Nombre: Hiponoó Belerofonte Jackson.

Edad: 17 años.

Fecha de nacimiento: 13/04/2002

C.I.: 0916954889

Nacionalidad: Estadounidense.

Lugar de Nacimiento: Nueva York.

Ciudad: Nueva Olympia.

Curso anterior: 4to de secundaria.

Escuela Anterior: Academia Yancy.

En el periodo lectivo: 2017-2018

Con certificado expedido: 29 de Junio del 2018.

Antecedentes Estudiantiles:

El alumno se vio en vuelto en peleas y rencillas con sus compañeros de clase, se le acuso de haber soltado una estampida de animales en la escuela, provocando el caos en todo el reciento escolar. Pero no se le pudo probar nada pues sus hermanos afirmaban que estaban junto con él lejos de la escuela y tienen evidencia de ello.

Uno de sus compañeros le acuso de atacarlo con una navaja pero todos dicen que fue un accidente "No ha sido culpa mía", el alumno nunca antes había tenido problemas de comportamiento en la escuela hasta estos sucesos, suele mantener un perfil bajo, es de carácter distraído y llevadero. No se sabe que pudo haberle orillado a este comportamiento.

De escuelas anteriores se muestran que el alumnos viene acarreando problemas en su conducta, peleas con sus compañeros del mismo curso y otro de grados mas bajos y altos.

Comportamiento: B -

Extendido el: 29 de Junio del 2018.

Nombre del Padre: Poseidón Jackson.

Ocupación: Gerente General y dueño de la empresa Oasis S.A. Nacionalidad: Estadounidense.

Domicilio: Av. C.A.O. y Calle Este.

Nombre de la Madre: Sally Jackson

Ocupación: Escritora trabaja para la editorial Musas S.A.

Nacionalidad: Estadounidense.

Domicilio: Av. C.A.O. y Calle Este.

\--

N de Matricula: 25

Curso: 4 de Secundaria.

Nombre: Teseus Arión Jackson.

Edad: 16 años.

Fecha de nacimiento: 18/08/2003

C.I.: 0918522438

Nacionalidad: Estadounidense.

Lugar de Nacimiento: California.

Ciudad: Los Ángeles.

Curso anterior: 3 de Secundaria.

Escuela Anterior: Academia Yancy.

En el periodo lectivo: 2017-2018

Con certificado expedido: 29 de Junio del 2018.

Antecedentes Estudiantiles:

El alumno presenta TDHA diagnosticado, se vio en vuelto en varios líos desde peleas entre compañeros, por acusaciones de meterse con parejas, hasta los golpes por acusaciones de robarse objetos, actos que nunca pudieron adjudicarsele.

El alumno presento una actitud agresiva, mandando al hospital a al menos dos de sus compañero de clases y en escuelas anteriores se dice que mando a cinco de ellos, el chico viene acarreando problemas, tras problemas. Tiene a primera vista un carácter llevadero y afable, pero puede convertirse en una persona totalmente violenta cuando sufre de ataques.

Cuando fue encontrado con sus dos compañeros heridos lo único que dijo fue " Yo no ataque primero", cuando estos pudieron decir algo, lo único que dijeron fue "Un monstruo, el chico es un monstruo" no dieron nombres.

Nota: Se recomienda que visite al Psicólogo periódicamente.

Comportamiento: B -

Extendido el: 29 de Junio del 2018.

Nombre del Padre: Poseidón Jackson.

Ocupación: Gerente General y dueño de la empresa Oasis S.A. Nacionalidad: Estadounidense.

Domicilio: Av. C.A.O. y Calle Este.

Nombre de la Madre: Sally Jackson

Ocupación: Escritora trabaja para la editorial Musas S.A. Nacionalidad: Estadounidense.

Domicilio: Av. C.A.O. y Calle Este.

\--

N de Matricula: 26

Curso: 4 de Secundaria.

Nombre: Perseus Cicno Jackson.

Edad: 16 años.

Fecha de nacimiento: 18/08/2003

C.I.: 0918522447

Nacionalidad: Estadounidense.

Lugar de Nacimiento: California.

Estado: Los Ángeles.

Curso anterior: 3 de Secundaria. Escuela Anterior: Academia Yancy.

En el periodo lectivo: 2017-2018

Con certificado expedido: 29 de Junio del 2018.

Antecedentes Estudiantiles:

El alumno presenta TDHA diagnosticado, el alumno sufre de varios Trastornos no diagnosticados a ciencia cierta, no se le puede tocar sin que comience a correr e hiperventilar, sufre de ataques de Pánico y ansiedad, no habla desde un incidente hace aproximadamente cinco años en un viaje familiar.

Se encontró al alumnos en medio de alumnos golpeados junto con su gemelo, las ropas de ambos tenían sangre de sus compañeros, no se le pudo acusar de nada debido a su trastorno. Suele faltar mucho a clases pero siempre logra dar los exámenes.

Nota: Necesita visita periódica con el Psicólogo, Es recomendable no acercarsele demasiado puede llegar a ser peligroso.

Comportamiento: B -

Extendido el: 29 de Junio del 2018.

Nombre del Padre: Poseidón Jackson.

Ocupación: Gerente General y dueño de la empresa Oasis S.A.

Nacionalidad: Estadounidense.

Domicilio: Av. C.A.O. y Calle Este.

Nombre de la Madre: Sally Jackson

Ocupación: Escritora trabaja para la editorial Musas S.A. Nacionalidad: Estadounidense.

Domicilio: Av. C.A.O. y Calle Este.


	38. Capítulo 35: Ausentes.

Pronto la noche cayó en la ciudad de Nueva Olympia y con ella su manto de oscuridad y sueños, también tranquilidad y calma parabas pobres mentes cansadas. Porque el sueño es importante para todos, por más que con este se reciban momentos que se quieren olvidar. Él azabache de ojos oscuros se movía incómodo entre las sábanas de su cama, pronto abrió los ojos y sofoco un grito con sus manos en la boca, no quería despertar nuevamente a sus hermanas.

\- Maldita sea - mascullo secando las lágrimas de sus ojos y levantándose de la cama, camino despacio sin hacer ruido para llegar al baño que quedaba en el pasillo.

No podía despertar de nuevo a su familia, no quería ser una carga más para ellos, suficiente tenía su hermana mayor con sus propios monstruos como para contener también los de él. Monstruos que ambos compartían, estos vivían en la oscuridad, tenían afiladas garras que rompían sus almas o eso querían. Lavo su rostro con el agua fría intentando sacar de su mente aquello que le atormentaba.

Se miró en el espejo y maldijo entre dientes una vez más, las ojeras de sus ojos se marcaban cada vez mas como un recordatorio de su pecado, su culpa, porque por mucho que su hermana dijera que no lo era, el aún sentía la culpa de eso, si el no hubiera hecho eso, tal vez y solo tal vez...

\- Estúpidos dientes de León- susurró apretando los dientes y los puños, si tan solo no les hubiera destrozado, si su hermana no hubiera intentado defenderlo... Golpeo el lavamanos con ambos puños causándose algo de daño y se recargo contra la pared del baño.

Se dejó caer lentamente hasta llegar al suelo y ahí sentado, repasó mentalmente todo lo que había hecho mal en su vida para llegar a este punto de no conseguir dormir, ¿Por qué tenía que verlos de nuevo? ¿Por qué ese pasado no se podía quedar allá en aquella ciudad? ¿Por qué tenía que torturarle nuevamente? justo cuando estaba superando todo.

Recogió sus piernas contra su pecho y las abrazó, agachó su cabeza en ellas e intentó no llorar, el tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que volver a encontrar su calma, esos ojos no podían, no debían atormentarle más, tenía que ser fuerte y volver a salir. Se levanto nuevamente del suelo y con calma volvió a lavar su rostro. Se vio una vez más al espejo.

\- No cumplirás tu venganza si eso es lo que vienes buscando - dijo con firmeza viendo su reflejo pero imaginando aquellos ojos verde mar que alguna vez vio por última vez en ese callejón y la mano que parecía suplicar que regrese y le ayude. Respiro hondo, el hizo lo correcto, defendió a su hermana, salvo a su familia.

No pudo hacer nada por él, siempre habían sacrificios lastimosamente. Él no iba a sacrificar a su familia.

_No._

Bianca era lo único que le quedaba de su madre. Su madre. Las lágrimas volvieron a cegar su mirada, la sonrisa que su madre le brindaba cuando le despertaba, esos ojos que brillaban con emoción cuando el la abrazaba. Más y más lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras se encogía contra el lavabo y luego cayendo al suelo una vez más. Detestaba esto, detestaba que su recuerdo le doliera tanto.

_Odiaba que no pudo salvarla._

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? si solo era un niño cuando murió, ella se había ido en un parpadeo. Como si un rayo hubiera caído sobre su familia y acabado con su felicidad, esa era la mejor manera que Nico lograba explicar como fue que su familia casi se extinguió. Se encogió en el piso tratando de parar su llanto, pego su cabeza contra la pared y con sus manos trataba de parar las lágrimas. Algo que resultaba inútil, pues la imagen de ese día se repetía en su cabeza torturándolo.

_Dobbiamo andare bambini (Tenemos que irnos mi niño)_decía la mujer de largo cabello negro, el pequeño Nico podía notar el nerviosismo en su voz, habían estado solo un instante en el parque.

_Ma voglio continuare a giocare (pero quiero seguir jugando)_se quejaba con ella, pues estaba muy animado jugando con un compañero de clases que se había encontrado.

_Giocherai un altro piccolo giorno a Niccolò (Jugaras otro día pequeño Niccólo)_dijo ella suavemente mientras acariciaba su cabeza y cerraba la puerta del asiento de él, el sintió las manos de su madre temblar un poco. Bianca no había venido con ellos por estar en clases de Ballet.

Su madre arrancó el auto, comenzó a conducir dejando el parque atrás, el iba observando todo por la ventana con curiosidad infantil, pero empezó a notar que su madre subía la velocidad.

El corazón de Nico se comenzó a acelerar, después de eso solo recordaba una luz, un fuerte golpe y oscuridad... Siempre trataba de recordar algo más pero nunca le hallaba, lo único que recordaba a parte de eso era un susurro _El trabajo está hecho_ decía alguien. No reconocía la voz, no podía decir si era de un hombre o una mujer, pero sabia que era el causante del accidente. Limpio las lágrimas de su rostro, debía de dejar atrás sus fantasmas, el tenía que vencerlos.

El tenía que conquistarlos.

Se puso de pie frente al espejo una vez más, lavó con minuciosidad cada parte de él y salió del baño con parsimonia hasta llegar a su habitación, buscó su celular y sus auriculares, se sentó al pie de su cama, no se sentía con ánimos de más pesadillas. Miro la hora 5:45 a.m., pronto amaneceria. Puso el reproductor de música y se dejó llevar. _It is no mystery What you get is what you see You betrayed my loyaltyYou've gone and done me wrong Now I do you harm...(No es un misterio es tal como se ve. Traicionaste mi lealtad. te has ido y me has hecho un mal)_

Su madre ya no estaba para ayudarlo, él no debía ser una carga para su hermana, levantó la cabeza mirando hacia el techo ¿Por qué la vida se ensañaba así con él? ¡La vida era una Jodida Perra! ¿No podía dejarlo vivir en paz? No, que va. Tenia que traer justo a ese chico con esos ojos a esa ciudad, ¿No podía dejar a aquel fantasma ahí atrás? ¿Por qué aparecía cuando ya casi le había olvidado? bajo la cabeza y miro detenidamente hacia la puerta de su habitación. Pero no el no se iba a dejar vencer por esto, si la vida iba a jugar así, el jugaría su juego.

\- Conmigo no vas a poder - susurro, porque el no iba a permitir caerse de nuevo en aquel agujero, el no iba a permitir que la vida que llevaba hasta ahora se viera afectada por su llegada. Si la vida iba a jugar con él y ser una Perra, pues el iba a jugar su juego y ganarle.

El iba a ser el rey de sus fantasmas.

\--

Perseo se daba vueltas en la cama, no entendía porque no podía seguir durmiendo una vez más, el siempre había tenido el sueño pesado, excepto esta madrugada, un leve viento en la habitación había hecho caer algo y abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Por qué tenía el sueño ligero hoy? se levantó hace un momento a cerrar la ventana, que descuidadamente dejó abierta, volvió a su cama y trató de seguir con su sueño pero este simplemente no llegaba, le había abandonado.

\- Maldición- dijo entre dientes, por más que cerraba los ojos no consolidaba el sueño, se destapó una vez más y se sentó al borde de la cama. Respiro hondo y vio a la puerta. Ya estaba demasiado mayor para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Se levantó despacio de la cama, se calzó las pantuflas y con inseguridad caminó hasta la puerta, estiró su mano y tomó el picaporte, entonces se detuvo.

\- No no es demasiado infantil- golpeo su cabeza contra la puerta despacio. El siempre ha sido visto como una figura de autoridad, en especial cuando estaba en la escuela, a pesar de nunca haberse lanzado como Presidente de esta, siempre fue respetado por todos y todo lo que el decía se hacia.

El no podía permitirse tal humillación hacia su persona y rebajarse, a hacer eso que era lo único que le traía paz a sus noches de desvelo como esta, se separó de la puerta y la miró con fijeza. Podía no dormir una noche ¿no?, era eso o perder su dignidad si alguien se enteraba de aquello. Pero es que ¡Maldita Sea! esto no le pasaba desde que tenía diez años. ¡El era ya casi un adulto! se volvió a su cama, decidido a dormirse.

Pero los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, al menos el creía que eran recuerdos. Pero su padre siempre le decía que solo era su imaginación, que su madre nunca estaba con él, que eran las niñeras. Pero ¿No podía ser cierto eso verdad? claro que su madre lo amó, ¡Era su madre!. Tomo una de las almohadas que habían en su cama y la abrazó.

Cerro los ojos tratando de recordar su perfume, su cabello, un destello de ella. Aunque sea la calidez de su cercanía, su padre siempre le había dicho que su madre sufría de depresión Post parto, que en cuanto nació le rechazó y por eso se fue, que solo estuvo con el hasta los dos años pero que en todo ese tiempo nunca se le acercó.

Por supuesto Perseo no le creía, el recordaba vagamente una sonrisa y a una dulce mujer que le cantaba, que lo arrullaba entre sus brazos y le decía cuanto lo quería. Ella no podía ser la bruja que su padre pintaba, pero tampoco tenía pruebas más que esos recuerdos para desmentir a su padre.

Ella había muerto igual que la madre de sus hermanos.

Sintió que la puerta de la habitación se abrió pero no dijo nada, pronto sintió el peso en el borde de su cama y luego un peso más.

\- Te dije que estaba dormido - susurraba la voz inconfundible de su rubio hermano.

\- Y yo te digo que no - replicó la voz de su hermana Thalia, se volteó despacio a verlos a ambos - Ves - ella sonreía triunfante.

\- ¿Qué hacen los dos en mi habitación? - murmuró pasando su vista de un mellizo al otro, Thalía se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó.

\- Yo vine a abrazarte, se que lo necesitas - susurro ella, el rubio solo los veía con una pequeña sonrisa. Porque sabían que para Perseo la cena fue difícil, amablemente su madrastra había recordado en la cena a la madre de Perseo.

_Es triste ver como niños quedan sin una buena madre_ había comenzado a decir, al principio ninguno de los tres había prestado atención, ni el rubio.

_¿Por qué lo dices Hera? _había contestado su padre frunciendo el ceño tampoco entendiendo a qué venía todo el tema.

_Es que estuve pensando en la suerte que tienen mis tres pequeños _ella sonreía mientras ellos comenzaban a prestar atención _Mira que cuidar de ellos nunca fue fácil y más darles el cariño que les faltaba _los chicos sintieron que esas palabras iban en específico para Perseo, tal vez en venganza de que el le dijo que aún no formalizará aún nada con Hylla.

_Si Hera tu tienes un gran corazón_ contestó Zeus dando unas palmaditas en su mano.

_Lo sé y mi pobre mi Perseo de la que lo salve _ella estiró su mano por el comedor y le dio una sonrisa al mayor de los tres chicos Grace y tomó su mano _Aún recuerdo cuando te tomé en mis manos, tan pequeño y tan falto de afecto._ Él solo sonrió y asintió tratando de no demostrar todo lo que se removió dentro de él con esas palabras.

Hera podía llegar a ser cruel, Perseo más que nadie lo sabia.

Thalía pasó sus manos alrededor de cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza, Jason se acomodó al filo de la cama, obligando así a ellos dos a moverse más allá. Perseo escondió su rostro en el hombro de su hermana, al final había terminado perdiendo su dignidad y haciendo lo que no quería.

\- No hagas caso a sus palabras, tu madre te quiso mucho - susurraba ella con tal convicción que a Perseo le creía, ella y su hermano eran los únicos que sabían de sus recuerdos y los únicos que le creían que eso eran, a los que alguna vez les llegó a contar como a su padre o Hera, siempre le dijeron que eran imaginaciones suyas. Que su madre no lo amó.

\- ¿Por qué tenía que recordarla? - murmuró aún con el rostro escondido en el hueco del cuello y hombro de su hermana.

\- Sabes como es cuando le llevamos la contraria, en especial porque según eres su hijo más respetable - replico Thalia alejándose un poco de él y viéndole a los ojos.

\- No debería haber dicho eso, ella debería respetar nuestras decisiones- dijo de la nada Jason y los otros se le quedaron viendo.

\- Ya vas entendiendo como es en verdad ella - dijo Perseo acomodándose a lado de Thalia que se acostó boca arriba - Piensa que por ese chantaje emocional voy a hacer lo que ella dice -

\- Siempre has hecho lo que ella dice - refutó Thalía, aquello era verdad, Perseo nunca había replicado a las órdenes de ella al menos de forma directa.

\- Porque no necesito problemas con ella, pero esto no lo voy a hacer - dijo con decisión.

\- Pues entonces ve preparándote para más ataques - sonrío de lado Thalia.

\- Más me preocupa que te ataque a ti - frunció el ceño, el se temía que esa mujer estaba tramando algo contra su hermana.

\- Ella te tiene en la mira Thalía- le dio la razón Jason acostándose de lado para mirar a ambos azabaches.

\- ¿ustedes creen que yo me dejaré vencer? - miro con diversión a sus hermanos, como si ella supiera algo que ellos dos no - Ella no nos va a ganar, todos tres seremos libres - sonrió con superioridad.

\- Libres - susurraron los dos mientras se acurrucaban a los lados de ella. Ellos ya habían librado sus batallas, primero madres ausentes, luego una madrastra como en los cuentos de Hadas pero con piel de cordero, un padre al que solo le importaban sus negocios, ellos habían sobrevivido a eso.

\- Seremos libres de esa mujer, ya lo verán- susurro ella mientras acariciaba el cabello de sus hermanos, puede que para el resto ella sea una completa inútil, que se viera como alguien anormal que solo le gustaba vagar, pero esos dos chicos eran su vida, por ellos siempre había hecho cualquier cosa. Incluso negarse el amor, porque ellos la necesitaban cuerda y no embobada y tonta por un muchacho. Ella no se iba a permitir enamorarse mientras sus hermanos le necesitaran.

\--

Percy estaba abrazado a su gemelo, había abierto los ojos hace un momento, las pesadillas habían atacado de nuevo. Miro a su gemelo que dormía apaciblemente, acaricio su cabello. Menos mal no lo había despertado, quería que duerma ya había sido demasiada molestia estos días, paso la mirada por la habitación, Teseo había ordenado todo, cuando estaba nervioso solía hacerlo demostrando así que la enfermedad y falta de sueño le estaba haciendo efecto. Respiro hondo y trato de dormir nuevamente, pero el solo hecho de pensar que comenzarían las pesadillas lo detenían. No quería volver a recurrir a las pastillas para dormir.

_Durmió sin pesadillas_aun recordaba a su hermano hablar con su madre, la emoción era palpable en su voz _Y sin pastillas mamá_

_Es un gran progreso para él_ aseguraba su madre también emocionada de que el ya no las necesitara, de que por fin durmiera lo que debía y por si mismo. ¿Cómo podía decirle ahora que probablemente las necesitaba de nuevo?. No podía hacer eso.

_Eso demuestra que él ya puede pasar más tiempo en la escuela_ recordaba la voz de uno de los tantos Psicólogos y Psiquiatras que le habían atendido, cada quien daba su opinión de lo que el tenia o lo que el había sufrido. Ninguno sabia la verdad. Aquello fue un grave error. _Ya no tiene ataques de pánico cuando esta cerca de sus compañeros ._ Si los tenia pero en menor grado, no quería seguir siendo una carga para Teseo. _Seguro el contacto con ellos, le hará bien. Debe intentar hacer amigos._ Otro error.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza, tratando de olvidar todo lo que el regreso a clases provoco y aun provocaba en él. Tenia que volver a ser fuerte, tenia que volver a ser independiente pero ¿Como se hacia eso cuando el monstruo en tu interior te esta consumiendo? ¿Cómo le dices a tu familia que ya no peleen por ti, que ya estas cansado de ver como sus esfuerzos no dan resultados?. Sacudió la cabeza y se limpio las lagrimas que se le habían escapado. Tenia que sobrevivir una vez mas, no por él, por Teseo, siempre era por Teseo. Él se había dejado de importar hace mucho tiempo.

Comenzó a sollozar en silencio viendo a su gemelo y se forzó a dormir una vez más, él no podía seguir arruinando la vida de Teseo. No fue para esto que volvió a su lado, el recordaba perfectamente las caras de quienes le hicieron daño, nunca las olvidaría pero tal vez nunca podría decirle a nadie la descripción de ellos, ellos habían acabado con su vida. Sintió a Teseo moverse esperaba no haberle despertado.

\- ¿Percy? - escucho la voz ronca de su hermano pero siguió con los ojos cerrados y se dio la vuelta - ¿Estas dormido? - le escucho susurrar cerca de su odio, evito responder y luego lo sintió levantarse de la cama, probablemente iba al baño. Pero un instante después percibió que estaba delante de él. Abrió los ojos despacio - ¿Más pesadillas? -

\- No, solo se me fue el sueño - susurro, el otro le vio sin creerle demasiado pero beso su frente y se levanto de la posición en la que estaba, camino de nuevo a su lugar y se acomodo a su lado.

\- Guardarte todo no te hace bien Percy - susurro su hermano y Percy solo cerro los ojos pensando que decirlo tampoco le hacia bien, lo hacia mas real. Hacia mas daño que los recuerdos, poco a poco el sueño regreso y volvió a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, con la vana esperanza de despertar y que de verdad todo este mejor.


	39. P&R

**_N/A: Esto es un preguntas y respuestas que hice en wattpad. porque bueno ahí comentan más que aquí._**

**_Si quieren también hacer sus preguntas a los personajes déjenlas en los reviews y haré otro más adelante._**

**_Gracias por atender._**

Entra al lugar con unos jeans y una camiseta de color morado y un tridente azul y sus zapatos negros deportivos - ¡Bienvenidos al primer preguntas y respuestas de la familia Jackson! \/ yo seré su hermosa presentadora y preguntadora- se escuchan risas atrás - Al que se siga riendo se queda sin su paga - los fulmina con la mirada y se quedan calladitos - Así esta mejor - se acomoda en una silla de en medio de la sala donde está - Muy bien, ahora veremos a nuestros entrevistados -

¡Aquí está Teseo! ¡Y sus hermosos guardaespaldas! digo ¡Sus Hermanos!

\- Nunca seria guardaespaldas de este - gruñe Tritón.

\- Yo se que me quieres, no tienes porque negarlo - Teseo abraza a Tritón.

\- Orión ¿Podrías? - pide su humilde servidora.

\- Claro - agarra a Teseo antes de que Tritón lo estrangulé y lo sienta a su lado.

\- Gracias, ahora pueden tomar asiento - les indicó con la mano el resto de las sillas, Belerofonte y Tritón avanzan a sentarse - Ahora recibamos a los siguientes invitados- ingresan a la sala los hermanos Grace.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí después de clase? - inquirió Thalia con algo de fastidio porque se está perdiendo una práctica de tiro al arco.

\- Porque ella lo pidió amablemente- respondió Jason sentándose en una de las sillas que estaba al otro lado de donde estaban los Jackson.

\- Si amablemente nos amenazo con no dejarnos en paz y quitarnos todo lo que queríamos si no veníamos aquí- dijo Perseo mientras se sentaba en otra silla y miraba al menor de los Jackson presentes.

\- ¡Chico coqueto! - grito Thalia mientras iba a abrazar a Teseo.

\- ¡Chica Punk! - el devolvió el saludo y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¿como así aquí? -

\- La Bonita señorita de allá- señala a su Bonita presentadora - Nos trajo - se volvió a colocar en su asiento porque Tritón lo arrastró de la camisa.

\- Bien Thalia ¿podrías tomar asiento?

\- ¿Y si no quiero? - se cruza de brazos desafiante.

\- Bueno si no quieres puedo comenzar a decir quién es el chico que te gusta aquí delante de todos y luego romper tu lindo y hermoso arco, además de contar a todos que fueron esos... - Thalia corrió a cubrir la boca de su Bonita presentadora.

\- Por supuesto que quiero, encantada voy a contestar las preguntas y tomar mi asiento - sonríe nerviosa, mientras sus hermanos le ven con una ceja arqueada. Se fue a sentar.

\- Bien - se aclara la garganta- Vamos a comenzar con esto porque tengo que seguir con las historias que tengo pendientes y esto es de parte de...

**_De: angelit2222_**

**_Para Perseo,_****_-¿que tipo de personas te gustan uwu?_**

\- Ah ¿Que tipo de personas? no tengo un tipo especial de personas que me agraden - se pone pensativo con una mano en la barbilla - Pero tal vez alguien que me de que pensar, que no sea fácil. Me gustan los retos, lo malo es que no he encontrado a alguien así. Todos suelen ser complacientes conmigo o son muy parecidos a mí-

\- Oh si, Hylla se parece a ti, le gusta que le obedezcan. Como si ella fuera la reina del grupo. Pero nada como Drew - reconoció Thalía - Por eso ella solo es tu amiga -

\- Hylla seria como la reina de las Amazonas y no como cualquiera. Yo creo que ella seria capaz de matar dos veces a la líder si se diera el caso - río con gracia Perseo - Ella es buena amiga y nada más-

\- Como Reyna - dijo Jason, Thalía y Perseo rodaron los ojos.

\- Bueno esto ya fue contestado, sigamos otra de Angelit222

**_\- ¿Que te gusta hacer en los tiempos libres?_**

\- Me gusta hacer esgrima, jugar al béisbol y por supuesto ver lo de mi negocio- sonrió con suficiencia.

-**_¿Hasta que punto llegarías para conseguir algo? Uwu_**

\- Si es algo que de verdad quiero, llegaría hasta el punto de dar la vida por ello - dijo con seriedad y una mirada decisiva.

\- Oh si como cuando querías alcanzar a la chica Bonita que se iba en el taxi - río Thalia y el rostro de Perseo se puso rojo mientras parecía querer matar a su hermana - La siguió como por cinco calles antes de caerse por los botes de basura que no vio - ella estaba muriendo de risa igual que los demás. Perseo por parte estaba en silencio y viéndola como si planeara su funeral.

\- Bueno pero sigamos- dijo su Bonita presentadora que no quiere a nadie muerto.

**_Para Tritón_****_\- ¿Tienes algún pasatiempo?_**

\- Leer, armar mis proyectos, nadar y creo que nada más- respondió con seriedad.

\- Y fastidiar a Belerofonte, perder en los juegos contra Tyson. Engreír a Tyson - enumera Orión sin importarle la mirada de muerte del otro - Enojarte con los gemelos -

\- Dar ordenes como si fueras un dios y nosotros simples semidioses, enojarte con los gemelos hasta porque respiran - siguió Belerofonte ignorando también la mirada de muerte que le dedicaba el azabache mayor.

\- También te gusta hacerme aviones de papel que vuelan muy lejos, aunque primero tengo que rogarte una eternidad para que los hagas. Te gusta gritar y fruncir el ceño por todo. Justo como ahora - Tritón parecía escoger las flores del funeral de sus hermanos.

-**_¿ Qué es lo que más te agrada de tus hermanos?_**

\- Nada - los seguía matando con la mirada mientras los tres sonreían inocentes - Solo me agrada Tyson porque es adorable y aun no me hace nada, ni me fastidia como los demás - se cruzo de brazos.

\- No mientas tu nos amas - sonreía a mas no poder Teseo.

\- Amaría que se callaran de vez en cuando - rodó los ojos Tritón.

\- pero aquí la gente quiere sinceridad, dinos que es lo que mas te agrada de cada uno de ellos - la presentadora lo vio con intensidad y el se estremeció. Era como si ella supiera todos sus secretos.

\- Bien - se rindió - De Orión me agrada que sea paciente cuando le pedimos algo, de Belerofonte que a pesar de que lo molesto nunca se enoja demasiado tiempo conmigo, de los gemelos...- suspiro y vio a Teseo que solo sonreía - Que con todos los problemas aun lo gran sonreír -

\- Que bonito - la presentadora bonita se seca unas lagrimas mientras Teseo creo que quiere tentar su suerte y abrazar a tritón que solo lo ve con fastidio. Tal vez por eso nunca les dice algo bonito.

\- Awww si nos quiere - dijeron Belerofonte y Orión sonriendo como tiburones. Tritón gruño.

\- Siguiente pregunta y ultima de esta señorita para Tritón...

-**_¿ Porque no te gusta convivir con la gente uwu?_**

\- Porque la mayoría son un fastidio igual que mis hermanos y no me gusta tener contacto con las personas. En especial si invaden mi espacio personal - responde mientras intenta sacarse de encima a Teseo que lo esta abrazando.

\- Me gusta invadir tu espacio personal - dijo Teseo sonriendo mientras Orión lo sacaba de encima de Tritón. Los Grace solo se los quedaron mirando dos de ellos divertidos y el otro con cansancio.

\- Muy bien y ahora vamos con el único rubio de la familia Jackson...

**_Para Orión_****_\- ¿Como descubriste tu gusto por la arquería?_**

-Lo descubrí cuando papa nos estaba enseñando esgrima y supe que eso no era lo mio - rió ante esto.

\- Oh si eso fue gracioso - dijo tritón - Tu espada salia volando por todas partes -

\- No me lo recuerdes, mas de una vez papa salio lastimado por eso - negó con la cabeza el rubio.

\- bueno pero has mejorado con la espada - dijo Belerofonte.

\- Si pero prefiero el arco y las flechas - dijo Orión.

\- Yo quisiera saber que tan bueno eres con eso - hablo con interés Thalia viendo al rubio.

\- Oh es muy bueno y sabe bastante acerca de eso - reconoció Teseo y los ojos de Thalia brillaron.

\- Hablaran de eso después, sigamos con la entrevista...

**_-¿Qué te gusta hacer en tus tiempos libres?_**

-Practicar tiro con arco, leer, correr, nadar y jugar con mis hermanos, eso - sonrió ante esto igual que sus hermanos.

**_-¿Que serías capaz de hacer para proteger a tus hermanos?_**

\- Seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa - su mirada se ensombreció un poco - No me gusta que se metan con mi familia - miro sutilmente a los dos hermanos Grace.

**_Para thals uwu_****_\- ¿le darías una oportunidad a lucas xdxd? Quiero decir... a Luke?_**

\- ¿Lucas? no sabia que se llamaba Lucas. Siempre le he llamado Luke - dijo Thalia.

\- No le gusta que le digan Lucas, pero si Thalia lo llamara así creo que el saltaría feliz de aquí a la luna - rió Perseo.

\- ¿Darle una oportunidad de que? - dijo ella totalmente desconcertada. Sus hermanos se la quedaron viendo como de enserio no sabes de que - Ah... de eso. Claro que se la daré. Se la daré cuando vea una cerda volando - sonrió ella y sus hermanos negaron con la cabeza, el pobre chico podía perder las esperanzas.

-**_ ¿Te has escapado de clases alguna vez?_**

\- ¿Mi padre y mi madrastras verán esta entrevista? - pregunto Thalia viendo a la bella presentadora.

\- No... no lo creo - respondió insegura.

\- Oww... lastima - se acomodo bien en su asiento - Por supuesto que me he escapado de la escuela, me he escapado de casa también. Me gusta ser libre - sonrió de lado.

**_Para Hera ( :v no es necesario que lo pongas xdxd_****_\- Porque eres tan falsa? Ojala te pudras 3 :)_**

\- Todos esperamos lo mismo - respondieron dos de los Grace y se quedaron viendo al rubio que no dijo nada.

\- Puede que sea falsa pero sigue siendo una persona y no podemos decir eso de ella...

\- ¿Quien es Hera? - pregunto Teseo alzando la mano e interrumpiendo el discurso del rubio.

\- Una persona que nunca en tu vida querrás conocer hermano - hablo sobriamente Orión y le hizo bajar la mano.

\- Es nuestra madrastra - escupió Thalia.

\- Que mala suerte tienen - dijeron Tritón y Orión. Belerofonte y Teseo se los quedaron mirando.

\- Bueno pero sigamos - se aclara la garganta su bonita presentadora.

**_-envía galletitas para todos, excepto para ti Hera :c -_**

\- Bien han hecho un envió - sonríe feliz y hace que entren las cajas de Galletas y las repartan.

\- Gracias por las galletas - dijeron la mayoría de los presentes.

\- No me gustan las cosas dulces pero gracias - dijo Perseo cediendo sus galletas a Thalia.

\- Bien la siguiente es de...

**_De: Gore_Neira_otaku0002_**

**_Para Tritón_****_¿Cómo solía despertarte Percy?_**

\- oh... el - sonrió con añoranza - El no me despertaba solo, siempre lo hacían con Teseo - sus demás hermanos vieron a Teseo que jugaba con una muñeca de tuercas en sus manso y no veía a nadie - Siempre era primero el y después Teseo se lanzaba encima mio. Se le ocurría cada cosa para hacerlo. -

\- Como cuando se le ocurrió envolverte en las colchas y después te bajamos despacio de la cama hasta dejarte en medio del pasillo. Y yo me lance de un banco encima tuyo. Mamá grito como nuca ese día - rió Teseo mientras seguía con la muñeca de tuercas.

\- Dijo que pudieron haberse lastimado o roto un hueso. Nosotros solo nos reímos mucho porque después no podías entrar a tu habitación, Percy la había cerrado y lo perseguiste por toda la casa por la llave. - siguió Orion.

\- Hasta que tuviste que nadar en pijamas por ella porque la lanzo a la piscina - termino por decir Belerofonte mientras reía. Tritón solo sonreía apenas, el asunto parecía no molestarle. Thalia también sonreía.

\- Creo que le han dado nuevas ideas de como despertarte - murmuro Jason a Perseo y este vio analítico a su hermana, comenzando a preguntarse si ya era tiempo de empezar a despertarse solo y quitarle esa diversión. Por su seguridad mental y física.

\- Bien sigamos con otra esta es de

**_De: Trinidad507_**

**_Para Teseo: Después del accidente de Percy han pasado muchas cosas y tu eres uno de los más afectados, cuanto crees que Percy vuelva a hablar (aunque sea con su familia)?_**

\- eh...- Teseo parecía no saber que decir.

\- Bien han dejado sin palabras al chico coqueto - rió Thalia tratando de aligerar el también que se puso algo triste.

\- Pues que te puedo decir chica Punk - rió sin ganas Teseo, se relamió los lados - El hablara cuando pueda hacerlo, lo esta intentando - volvió su mirada a la muñeca de tuercas que sostenía en sus manos.

**_Contaríasque es lo que más te duele de todo esto (como que fue lo que mas te afectoluego del accidente, si la falta de comunicación, las pesadillas, etc)?_**

\- Si yo, yo puedo contestar eso - tomo una honda bocanada de aire - Lo mas difícil de todo fue ver a mi espejo en la cama de hospital, quieto, muy quieto y después ver el terror en sus ojos cuando despertó por primera vez en el hospital. Y cuando mira a la gente que se le acerca, eso es lo peor tal vez - siguió jugando con la muñeca. los Grace evitaron verlo sabían que lo ultimo que necesitaba era miradas de pena.

\- pero el estará bien algún día y volverá a ser el de siempre que saltaba de un lado a otro junto contigo - dijo Orión abrazando por los hombros a Teseo. Este solo se dejo abrazar viendo a la muñeca con detenimiento.

**_para Bele: tus padres no te quieren o porque te pusieron ese nombre? _**

\- Mis padres si me quieren - mascullo el castaño - Lo que pasa es que escogieron nombres de los hijos del dios de los mares. A ellos les gusta la cultura griega y como mi padre se llama Poseidón pues - hizo un movimiento de brazos de como "Ya que"

\- Pero tu hermano se llama Perseus - señalo Jason.

\- El primer nombre de Percy es un caso aparte, porque eso tiene su historia - respondió Belerofonte.

\- Con Tyson es lo mismo el también tiene su historia - dijo Tritón mientras le daba sus galletas a Teseo que las aceptaba mas que feliz.

**_Tu crees que la familia Jackson se hizo más unida luego del accidente?_**

\- ¿Si mi familia se hizo mas unida después de lo que le paso a Percy? yo diría que si - contesto Belerofonte - La unión de la familia es lo mas importante para mis padres y por ende para nosotros -

Thalia vio a sus hermanos que estaban a sus lados, para ellos también era importante estar unidos.

\- Una familia que esta unida sale adelante - dijo Orión - Al menso eso dice mi madre - sonrió de lado.

\- Que bonito, pero sigamos o llorare. Mas preguntas para el rubio Jackson.

**_para Orion: crees que algún día llegues a estar con Artemisa?_**

-¿Artemisa? - arqueo una ceja Thalia - ¿conoces a Artemisa Solace? -

\- Si, la conozco - un tenue rojo estaba en las mejillas del rubio - Estudiamos la misma carrera, así que ya estamos cerca si a eso te refieres Trinidad507 -

\- Arte... Artemisa - susurro Teseo y abrió los ojos mucho y vio a su hermano - ¿No se llamaba así la bonita pelirroja de ojos plateados de esas tienda del centro comercial? -

\- ¿También la conoces chico coqueto? - pregunto Thalia.

\- Si por supuesto, es alguien muy bonita. Pero estoy seguro que podría atacar a quien quisiera si se le acercan demasiado - dijo con tranquilidad aunque de reojo veía a su hermano. El rubio solo sonreía apenas.

\- Por supuesto que lo haría, a ella no le agradan los hombres - recalco lo ultimo viendo a Orión que solo desvió la mirada. tritón se quedo viendo al rubio.

\- Eso ya lo se - Orión sonrió forzadamente viendo a la azabache. Sus hermanos le vieron un instante y luego suspiraron como si el hecho de esa sonrisa anunciara algo malo.

**_Eres el mayor, cuán difícil a sido ver como tus hermanos sufren?_**

-Demasiado difícil. Porque más de una vez e deseado poder ser de mas ayuda con Percy pero no lo logro - el silencio reinaba en la sala de la entrevista. Así que la bonita presentadora decidió continuar porque todos se estaban poniendo algo deprimidos.

**_Se que lo haces con cariño pero te gustaría tener tu vida como mas para ti solo (ya sabes, con eso de que a veces te toca ver a losgemelos, llevar a tus hermanos, etc)?_**

\- Antes del accidente tuve esa vida para mi solo y a decir verdad no la extraño - respondió el rubio viendo a sus hermanos - Después del accidente aprendí a apreciar cada momento con mis hermanos y mis padres. Eso es todo lo que diré -

**_para Triton: porqué tan ermitaño compadre?_**

\- No soy ermitaño, los ermitaños viven en una cueva lejos de toda la sociedad - rodó los ojos Tritón.

\- Pero vives en tu habitación la mayor parte del tiempo - señalo Belerofonte.

\- Porque es el único lugar que tiene paz en la casa ademas de la biblioteca - refuto el azabache mayor viendo mal al castaño.

\- Eso te hace un ermitaño - dijo Teseo y los demás asintieron.

\- No, eso no me hace ermitaño. me hace una persona que solo quiere tener su propio espacio donde nadie mas le moleste. Ademas no es como si no saliera de la casa porque si salgo y convivo con la gente pero solo cuando quiero - replico el mayo y antes que Teseo hablara nuevamente siguió - La siguiente pregunta - demando.

**_Los hermanos son los que te despertaban antes y tú te quejabas, ahora que van los dos pero lo hace uno solo prácticamente, te arrepientes de no haber aprovechando esos pequeños momentos?_**

Tritón se quedo en silencio y vio a Teseo que estaba a lado de Orión - A veces - contesto en un murmullo.

**_Me falto pa' Jason: mijo porqué eras tan pendejo (sigues siéndolo en gran cantidad) con lo referentea Hera?_**

\- Yo no soy pendejo - se defendió el rubio Grace.

\- Si lo eres - respondieron Thalia y Perseo. El los vio traicionado.

\- No lo soy, solo que siempre le he obedecido a ella, después de todo es mi familia - replico el rubio y Thalia arqueo una ceja viéndolo - Ok no se la puede ni considerar familia porque en realidad solo esta casada con mi padre pero nunca a estado si quiera interesada en nuestro bienestar Ya me ha quedado claro,¿si? - vio a su hermana esta asintió.

\- Ya va aprendiendo no se preocupen - sonrió ella con superioridad. El rubio Grace rodó los ojos.

**_Para Thalia: es muy duro lo que haces por tus hermanos (eres prácticamente la mamá cariñosa) cual es la parte mas difícil de ese trabajo?_**

\- Que ninguno de los dos tarados que cuido lo note - respondió la azabache y los otros dos le vieron y soltaron un quejido - Nah, la verdad lo mas difícil tal vez fue cuando eran pequeños, no es fácil ser de mama a los cinco, enseñarles a leer o estar pendientes de su estado emocional, cuando uno mismo no sabe ni como estar - respondió con seriedad ellos tomaron sus manos - Ahora es mas fácil porque ya crecieron y me permito algunas cosas mas para mi -

\- Como la arqueria - dijo Perseo y ella asintió.

\- Es una de mis actividades favoritas - sonrió de lado. Orión también sonrió amaba la arqueria. Los hermanos de el rodaron los ojos.

-Bien ahora tenemos mas preguntas - dice la presentadora - Estas son de...

**_De:AnaJazmin0_**

**_Déjenme ver si recuerdo lo que quería preguntar... Ejem... Ejem... Para Zeus: porque Hades sigues con Hera cuanto te gusta realmente tu asistente?_**

Se arma un silencio en la sala de la entrevista.

\- ¿A papá le gusta su asistente? - pregunto atónito Perseo saliendo del shock.

-Ya sabia yo que algo se traían esos - sonrió con suficiencia Thalia.

\- Wow... - fue todo lo que logro articular Jason. Los Jackson solo se vieron entre si, eso si que no se lo esperaban.

\- Pero seguro el o la asistente seria mejor que Hera como madrastra - mascullo Orión viendo atentamente sus manos. Los Grace se lo quedaron viendo ¿El conocía a su madrastra?

-Cualquiera seria mejor que ella - dijo Thalia encogiéndose de hombros. dando a entender que eso le tenia sin cuidado.

-Y si el no termina con Hera seguramente es porque esta por postularse nuevamente. Para el la imagen de familia perfecta delante de las cámaras lo es todo. Así que tal vez sea por eso - dijo Perseo. El pobre Jason aun no salia del shock.

-Bien sigamos...

**_Para Percy: Cuando crees que puedas decirle a tu gemelo lo que paso en el "accidente"? Quiero culpables!!! :'v_**

-Bueno Percy no esta aquí - se aclaro la garganta la presentadora - porque estar rodeado de tanta gente en este lugar podía desencadenar algo que no querríamos. Pero si Teseo desea tal vez el pueda contestar - Todas las miradas fueron al Jackson menor presente.

\- Bueno yo... - respiro hondo mirando la muñeca de tuercas. Levanto la mirada - Lo dirá cuando este listo. Y no son los únicos que quieren culpables - apretó la muñeca de tuercas, sus hermanos tenían una mirada sombría. Los Grace solo se los quedaron mirando.

-Bueno ya esta el lo dirá cuando este listo - sonrió ampliamente la entrevistadora tratando de olvidar el tema - Sigamos... Esto va a estar interesante...

**_Para Jason: si te llegara a gustar un hombre (7w7) ¿seria Percy o Teseo? Me confundes con que te confundas con los gemelos. xD_**

Las cejas de los Jackson se arquearon mientras Teseo reía del rostro rojo de Jason junto con Thalia y Perseo.

\- Soy heterosexual... No me van a gustar nunca los hombres... - logro decir el tomate Grace digo Jason. Thalia detuvo su risa y miro a Perseo, este suspiro.

-Y menos se va a fijar en uno de mis hermanos - dijo Orión viendo amenazante al rubio Grace.

\- Yo se que soy hermoso y cualquiera se podría fijar en mi. No te culparía si lo haces rubio que discute - le guiño un ojo coqueto Teseo. El resto de los Jackson le dedicaban miradas de muertes al rubio.

\- Primero no soy un rubio que discute - logro decir Jason - Y segundo ya lo dije yo no me fijaría nunca en un hombre -

\- Y menos en uno de los gemelos - La mirada de Tritón era filosa. Jason trago saliva.

\- Y peor si es Percy - termino por decir Belerofonte pero el no solo veía al rubio Grace también miraba al azabache - Ellos no se fijaran en nuestros hermanos -

\- El problema es con Jason no conmigo - levanto las manos Perseo poniendo su rostro mas tranquilo. Thalia comenzó a reír. Si solo ellos supieran lo que ella sabia. Los hermanos Jackson menos Teseo miraban mortalmente a los chicos Grace.

\- Bien y eso es todo por ahora. muchas Gracias a los que hicieron sus preguntas y espero que les hayan agradado las respuestas - la presentadora lanza besos - Ya se pueden retirar chicos - Comenzaron a salir primero los Grace con una azabache muerta de risa y sus hermanos preocupados por sus vidas.

\- ¿Tritón me haces un avión con alerones? - pidió Teseo. Tritón le vio con furia pero asintió - Siiii... ah y uno para Percy - se levanto del asiento y comenzaron a salir los Jackson.

\- Si si para Percy también - rodó los ojos el azabache mayor.

-Bueno ya vamos a casa - dijo Orión.

\- Hay que pasar por la cena, mama dijo que comeríamos carne hoy - decía el castaño siguiendo a los demás.


	40. Capítulo 36: Despertar.

El sol rompía el alba, la mañana de un nuevo día, un nuevo comienzo para algunos y la continuación de una pesadillas para otros.

Las personas comenzaban a realizar sus actividades normales y por las calles de la ciudad se podía ver a una pelirroja, con sus pantalones de entrenar y una camisa blanca, llevaba solo sus audífonos y ipod para escuchar música, trotaba sin ninguna prisa por las calles de Nueva Olympia. Hacia esto casi todas las mañanas para después ir a casa tomar una ducha y preparar el desayuno para sus hermanos y padre. Porque dejar que ellos cocinen era peligroso, la última vez había tenido que llegar a salvarlos de un incendio.

Su hermano había intentado solo hervir agua ¿Cómo podía ser el tan despistado? eso era un un misterio por resolver, había olvidado la hornilla y junto a esta una de las toallas de cocina lo que ocasiono todo.

Suspiro, ya casi había recorrido cinco kilómetros y estaba por llegar de nuevo a su hogar. Hasta que algo llamo su atención y se detuvo en seco.

Un rubio que corría por la transversal justo al frente de ella, el iba distraído con los auriculares puestos. frunció el ceño ¿Era acaso tanta su mala suerte para justo toparselo a él? parecía que si, bufo y espero a que el siguiera su camino antes de seguir corriendo. Al menos él no había advertido su presencia, eso lo agradecía.

Dio vuelta en una esquina, ya casi había llegado de vuelta a su hogar. Abrió la puerta de la mansión. Cuantas veces le había dicho a su padre que no era necesario que vivieran en esta gran casa, solo eran cuatro personas para semejante casa. Pero su padre había insistido que necesitaba hacerlo, porque siendo un doctor tan respetado no se podía dar el lujo de vivir en una simple casa.

\- Ya llegue - anuncio cuando abrió la puerta de la casa después de haber pasado por el amplio jardín frontal.

\- ¡Arty! - se abalanzo hacia ella uno de sus rubios hermanos, parecía tener lagrimas en los ojos y sostenía en sus manos una corbata y un pantalón. Y no era precisamente el más pequeño de los dos.

\- Artemisa, Apolo - rodó los ojos con los brazos cruzados, dudando como siempre que este fuera el hermano mellizo que le toco, se preguntaba si algún día este maduraría. Lo dudaba demasiado, casi tanto como dudaba de la existencia de Renos voladores y los dioses griegos.

\- Pero ya te he dicho que Arty suena más lindo - rezongó el rubio que aun seguía a medio vestir, esta lo vio de arriba abajo con mala cara y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a olvidar esta conversación o más bien discusión, la cual era su pan de cada día con su hermano. - Arty no me ignores - hizo un puchero el rubio siguiendo a su hermano.

\- ¿Qué deseas? - inquirió mientras se deshacía de su ipod y tomaba el delantal para adelantar el desayuno y luego tomar su merecido baño.

\- No encuentro la plancha y estos pantalones están arrugados - se quejaba el joven y ella rodó los ojos mientras comenzaba a hacer la mezcla para los waffles, coloco la harina en la bandeja.

\- Seguro hay unos planchados en cuarto de lavado, le dije a Will que lo hiciera ayer - respondió ella mientras quebraba algunos huevos y los agregaba a la harina. El rubio beso su mejilla como agradecimiento y se fue corriendo hacia el cuarto de lavado. Ella resoplo, su hermano era peor que infante a veces, solo Will le ayudaba a mantener el orden en esa casa. Coloco con el polvo para hornear, la sal y el azúcar, por ultimo derritió la mantequilla en el microondas y la agrego a la masa. Revolvió todo hasta que quedo uniforme. Una vez lista se fue a duchar.

Ella se baño lo más rápido que pudo, tenia muchas cosas que hacer. La vida de Artemisa nunca había sido fácil. Había tenido que soportar la muerte de su madre y prácticamente criar sola a Will. Porque su padre se perdió por un tiempo, vivía por y para su trabajo, junto con mujeres y hombres, quienes le servían según para quitar toda la pena por haber perdido a su Naomi. Extrañaba a su madre. Veía su cabello rojo, mojado por el agua de la ducha, de todos ella era la única pelirroja. La única con un cabello como el de ella. También tenia sus ojos, esos ojos que su padre amaba, tal vez por eso pasaba tan poco en casa cuando ella falleció, sus tres hijos se la recordaban. Will tenia sus rizos. Apolo su armoniosa voz y ella su apariencia. Suspiro mientras terminaba de bañarse y se envolvía en una toalla. Acto seguido salio del baño y busco su ropa en el armario, se vistió y salio rápidamente a secarse el cabello, paso por la puerta de su hermano menor.

\- Will baja ya a desayunar - toco solo tres veces, sabia que su hermano despertaba como todos ahí, apenas salia el sol y ellos ya estaban despiertos. Aunque claro ella prefería la noche que el día, era más relajante y mas solitaria al momento de pensar sobre sus cosas.

\- En un momento voy - respondió Will y ella se fue con esta respuesta, bajo rápidamente las escaleras y se adentro a la cocina, ahí se encontró con Apolo que tenia una taza de café en la mano. Ya llevaba puesto un par de pantalones, al parecer hoy tenia algo importante que hacer.

\- Espero que hayas hecho para todos Apolo, nuestro padre debe estar por llegar también - dijo ella mientra sacaba la wafflera y comenzaba a verter la mezcla. El solo asintió y señalo la cafetera que estaba a la mitad, demostrando así que si había hecho para todos.

\- ¿Como está la familia mas hermosa del mundo? - exclamó una voz armoniosa y melódica desde la puerta de la cocina. O más bien irritante y molesta desde el punto de vista de Artemisa.

\- Hay café allá - señalo la cafetera sin mirarlo ni saludarlo - Y pronto estarán los Waffles - se apresuro a sacar de la maquina en que ya estaba listo y poner mas masa en la maquina.

\- Bueno días padre - saludo un sonriente rubio, al otro rubio que lo abrazo con fuerza.

\- Tu hermana es cruel querido hijo - comenzó a dramatizar el rubio mayor - Ni siquiera me ha visto a la cara o saludado - lloriqueo mientras ella rodaba los ojos y comenzaba a servir los platos con los Waffles y ponía más a hacer.

\- Deja de hacer drama que ya estas viejo para eso y Apolo no le sigas el juego, deja el drama - regaño a ambos, mientras acaba el jugo del refrigerador. Ambos se llevaron una mano al pecho dolidos.

\- ¿Como puedes decir eso de mi que soy tu padre/hermano? - dijeron los dos abrazados y casi llorando, ella los ignoro por completo, Will entro en la cocina y se quedo viendo la escena para nada extrañado con ese comportamiento de su padre y hermano.

\- El drama de todos los días. Ven a sentarte Will - apremio Artemisa y el chico solo asintió mientras los otros dos se daban consuelo mutuamente - Sino se apresuran a desayunar, no comerán nada - espeto la pelirroja y ambos le vieron con horror y se apresuraron a sentarse a comer. Ella asintió así estaba mejor. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, todos comenzaron a salir para sus distintas actividades, Apolo padre por supuesto fue a descansar, solo tendría unas cuantas horas de sueño hasta que el trabajo lo requiera nuevamente. Will fue a tomar el bus huyendo de tener que ir con su hermano en su maserati, a él no le gustaba llamar la atención. Artemisa por otra parte se aguantaba a su hermano solo porque no quería aceptar de su padre un vehículo para movilizarse pero igual pensaba que pronto con lo de su trabajo se podría comprar uno propio.

\--

Poseidón se levantó como todas las mañanas y se alistó para salir hacia su oficina, escuchaba el barullo de siempre por fuera. Sus hijos no eran las personas más silenciosas del mundo. Escucho el grito de Tritón contra Teseo, lo que significaba que los gemelos ya se habían encargado de despertarle como cada mañana, la risa inconfundible de su pequeño Tyson al escuchar a su hermano gritar y las cosas cayendo en la habitación de su otro hijo. Suspiro y termino de acomodar su corbata.

\- ¡Poseidón baja ya a desayunar o se te hará tarde! - escucho la voz de su hermosa esposa.

\- Voy cariño - respondió y salió de la habitación, se apresuró a bajar las escaleras esquivando a su pequeño hijo que subía corriendo- Buenos días Tyson-

\- Buenos días papá- saludo de forma apresurada el pequeño mientras corría a su habitación, al parecer había dejado sus colores abajo y los llevaba a su habitación esta mañana.

\- Buenos días papá- escucho saludar a dos voces, una de arriba otra de abajo, terminó de bajar las escaleras.

\- Buenos días Orión- saludo a su hijo que estaba abajo y luego miró a la escalera venía bajando su otro hijo - Buenos días Hipónoo - el castaño soltó un quejido mientras terminaba de bajar y buscaba algo en su maleta.

\- Que me digas Belerofonte papá- se quejó al tiempo que ponía su mochila en su espalda. Poseidón sacudió su cabello desordenado, despeinandolo aún más. Se apresuro a saludar a su esposa con un beso en los labios.

\- ¡Que hay criaturas presentes! - como siempre su hijo siempre era tan oportuno, parecía tener un detector de cuando el se acercaba demasiado a su madre.

\- Buenos días Teseo - se volteo y saludo a su hijo, a lado de el cabizbajo estaba su gemelo - Buenos días Percy - saludo suavemente, esta mañana se veía más agotado que de costumbre, tal vez cosa de la gripe.

\- Buenos días papa y mamá y se les ruega dejar los besos para el cuarto de usados - hizo un mohín el azabache, Poseidon dirigió su mirada hacia su mano, estaba sosteniendo la de su gemelo. A Poseidón como padre le dolía verlo así, no era fácil ver a tu hijo triste y no poder abrazarlo, no poder acariciar sus cabellos sin que el se asuste y comience a llorar, o que salga corriendo y después enferme.

\- Si, si en el cuarto de usados - rodó los ojos la castaña con diversión - Apresurence a sentarse a comer - Teseo asintió y arrastro al otro consigo, siempre estaban así desde el incidente, Percy seguía al otro como corderito.- Poseidón vamos - se dio cuenta que se había quedado viendo hacia donde sus hijos, asintió y se sentó a desayunar

Aun recordaba el niño feliz que alguna vez era, como reía con sus hermanos y jugaba con ellos. Esos momento en la playa, cuando le enseño a usar la bicicleta y la espada. A nadar no le enseño, el había nacido para el agua. Percy aprendió a nadar antes de aprender a caminar, apenas lo pusieron en la piscina comenzó a nadar igual que sus hermanos. Se dedico a comer mientras veía a su familia. Tritón leía un libro mientras comía un pedazo de panqueque, algo que le encantaba hacer aparte de nadar y armar objetos era leer, paso su vista a Orión, el comía con tranquilidad aunque podía notar como molestaba de vez en cuando a Tritón, le robaba trocitos de panqueque y este fruncía el ceño. Tyson reía de sus acciones.

El amaba a su familia.

Aun recordaba su reunión del día anterior con Zeus. Suspiro, eso había removido demasiadas cosas, cosas que prefería olvidar para toda la eternidad. Por supuesto su ex amigo había querido sonsacarle toda la información que podía sobre su familia pero él se había limitado a firmar los papeles de la nueva cuenta que estaba abriendo en el banco.

_¿Para quién estas abriendo la cuenta Poseidón? _había preguntado leyendo los papeles que el le entrego ya firmados.

_Ya he firmado los papeles creo que me puedo retirar ¿verdad?_ pregunto tratando de salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, puede que en algún momento de su vida Zeus fuera su mejor amigo y casi hermano pero ahora el había cambiado demasiado.

Claro respondió Zeus aun mirando el nombre del propietario de la cuenta que estaba abriendo.

_Tenga buena tarde señor Grace_ se levanto y se fue de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo.

_Igualmente _Poseidón lo escucho decir y luego susurrar el nombre de su hijo _Tyson Jackson _menos mal había mandado a abrir las cuentas de sus demás hijos con su asistente antes de mudarse totalmente ahí y también hizo el traspaso de todo lo demás. No quería que Zeus sepa nada de su familia.

\- Se te hace tarde cariño - dijo su esposa sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Él le sonrió y la beso en la frente evitando así que su hijo se queje como hacia siempre.

\- Pórtense bien - se despidió de todos sus hijo y se dirigió a la cochera, en ella aun estaba aquel auto azul que le había acompañado desde hace años y que había pedido a Hermes que cuide desde que lo mando de la otra ciudad donde habían vivido. Se subió al auto y pronto salio rumbo a su trabajo.

\--

Percy no se sentía bien esa mañana, apenas había dormido. Teseo no sabia eso. Las pesadillas le habían atacado toda la noche. Recuerdos más bien. La cabeza le dolía, tenia nauseas pero resistía mostrarse enfermo, su madre ya les había dado el medicamento para la gripe así debía estar bien con eso. Su cabeza daba vueltas pero le dijo a Teseo que iríaa la escuela, se lo había prometido así que se alisto y ahora desayunaba junto a él. Aunque la verdad no quería comer nada, se sentía un asco.

\- Vamos, termina de comer Percy - decía su hermano a su lado el solo asintió pero la verdad no tenia ganas de comer nada. Se llevo la comida a la boca, no quería preocuparle más de lo que ya lo había hecho en estos días.

El resto de su familia lo veía con preocupación.

\- Tal vez sea mejor que te quedas a descansar un día mas en cama Percy - sugirió Sally poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él. Percy negó suavemente con la cabeza y termino de comer la mitad de lo que había en su plato. - Te ves cansado, lo mejor seria que te fueras a acostar -

\- Él dijo que quería ir - dijo Teseo con un mohín, sabia que su hermano no estaba bien pero era tan necio en cumplir lo que había prometido.

\- Esta bien - dijo su madre pasando su mano sobre el cabello de Percy, el solo miraba su plato con atención y después lo empujo dando a entender que no deseaba más comida.

\- Bien entonces debemos irnos ya, hay que llegar temprano - dijo Orión limpiando su boca con una servilleta, todos asintieron aunque seguían pensando que lo mejor era que él se quede en casa. Pero Teseo tenia una razón por la cual obedecía la obstinación de su gemelo sin renegar demasiado y eso era que no quería que este solo en la habitación. O que salga con su madre.

Todos salieron hacia el auto, Percy entro y se sentó casi de inmediato tirando de la mano de su gemelo quien se sentó a su lado, Teseo no apartaba los ojos de él y él no apartaba los ojos de la mano que sostenía la suya. Esto solo traía a la mente de Teseo malos pensamientos, algo andaba mal de nuevo. Percy odiaba las cosas nuevas, tal vez por eso la mudanza le estaba afectando tanto, quería creer que eso era.

Pronto estuvieron en marcha hacia la escuela, el estéreo del auto sonaba, Belerofonte iba tranquilo a lado de Teseo y Tritón iba adelante junto a Orión, seguía leyendo su libro pero al igual que sus hermanos de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Percy, el simplemente seguía viendo la mano de Teseo y de vez en cuando a la ventanilla del auto, hoy no traía sus audífonos. Tal vez porque ponérselos significaba soltar la mano de Teseo, esa mano de la que seguía dependiendo. Esa mano que no quería soltar, pero debía hacerlo.

Tenia que dejar a Teseo libre.

Pero Teseo ya no lo dejaba, a pesar de que tenían habitaciones separadas, Teseo estaba siempre con él. Teseo tenia miedo de que volviera a intentar lo de hace unos años atrás. Había asustado a Teseo, había asustado a todos pero es que no resistía más, las peleas en la escuela. Su hermano solo y sin amigos, atado a él. Por su culpa Teseo estaba solo y todos le miraban raro. No iba a permitir eso, así que había tomado la decisión de acabar con el problema.

_El problema era él._

Habían llegado a casa después de la escuela, aprovecho que Teseo se cambiaba en su propia habitación y fue por el frasco de pastillas para dormir que su madre guardaba en lo alto del botiquín. Tomo el frasco y lo guardo. Espero y espero hasta que se hizo casi de noche, su madre no notaria la falta del frasco hasta el día siguiente pues ya no las tomaba demasiado. O al menos ellos creían que él ya no las necesitaba.

_Tomo todas las pastillas del frasco._

Pero Teseo igual que algunas noches había ido a su habitación y se extraño mucho de encontrar la puerta cerrada. Percy no solía cerrar las puertas porque sabia que él iba a su habitación. Percy había comenzado a cerrarla después del accidente pero hace meses que no lo hacia porque no quería preocupar a su hermano y hacerlo esa noche puso a su gemelo alerta.

_Teseo lo salvo de nuevo._

Percy se había perdido en pensamientos y cuando se dio cuenta de nuevo ya habían llegado, sus hermanos bajaron del auto. Teseo le dio una mirada como preguntando si estaba seguro de esto y el asintió débilmente. Tenía que ser fuerte.

\- Bien estaré aquí esperando a que pase la hora - decía Orión y Teseo mordió su labio había olvidado decirles.

\- Percy se va a quedar todas las horas si es posible, así que no sera necesario - Lo dijo en voz algo baja bastante inseguro de que en verdad su hermano vaya a resistir todas las horas de clase. El rubio se los quedo mirando el tampoco estaba seguro de eso.

\- No creo que Percy vaya a resistir mas allá de la hora - señalo Tritón cerrando el libro que había estado leyendo hasta ese momento y viendo fijamente a los gemelos con el ceño fruncido.

\- El quiere intentarlo - respondió Teseo y Percy apretó su mano y les sonrió a los demás, sus hermanos suspiraron. Ellos ya lo habían decidido y sabían que no cambiarían de opinión.

\- Esta bien pero cualquier cosa llamen y vendré por él entonces - dijo Orión - Le diré a mamá la decisión de que se queda todas las horas. Aunque no me parece la mejor idea del mundo, porque esta enfermo - indico mientras caminaban hacia el salón de los gemelos que hoy tenían física de primer hora.

\- A ninguno le parece buena idea - recalco Belerofonte mientras se acomodaba la mochila suya y la de Teseo, pues este llevaba la de Percy.

\- Ya lo sabemos - mascullo Teseo y de reojo miraba a Percy que parecía hacer oídos sordos a los comentarios de sus hermanos. Solo le sonrió y el azabache suspiro, a veces cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza no había forma de sacárselas.

\- Llegamos - dijo Tritón y aunque el nunca lo quisiera admitir o demostrar el amaba a sus hermanos y le preocupaba como a todos el hecho de que en verdad el menor se vaya a quedar todo el día en la escuela. Los gemelos entraron en el salón que estaba vació (por ahora) y fueron a su asiento.

\- Los veremos en el cambio de hora - les recordó Belerofonte ambos asintieron y los vieron desaparecer por la puerta.

\- ¿Seguro vas a estar bien? - pregunto en voz baja Teseo a su espejo como el le llamaba a veces.

\- Seguro reflejo - susurro en respuesta aunque ya no sonaba seguro. Su voz temblaba un poco. Se acomodo encima de la mesa. Antes apenas había resistido una hora y con mucho esfuerzo no sabia como le haría para aguantar todo el día pero ya estaba ahí así que lo iba a intentar.


	41. Capítulo 37: Resistir.

Perseo se estaba cansando ya de hacer de expreso de las dos chicas, no por Hylla ella era buena amiga, se cansaba por Reyna. En el camino la chica no había parado de sacarle conversa a Jason o al menos de intentarlo y la verdad es que ninguno de los dos estaba de ánimos esa mañana para aguantarla pero claro ellos eran educados y la oían sin rechistar. Thalia por su parte con los audífonos no se enteraba de nada e Hylla solo rodaba los ojos ante la persistencia de su pequeña hermana de gustarle al rubio.

\- Entonces ¿esta tarde si me mostraras la plaza? - preguntaba de forma insistente Reyna la verdad es que ella ya quería formalizar su relación con Jason, había hablado con la madre de este y ella le había dicho que él solamente estaba un poco tímido con respecto a eso.

\- Si Reyna esta tarde la tengo libre - la verdad el rubio lo único que quería es que ella se callara, a veces se comportaba de forma muy contraria a lo que el conocía.

\- Yo creo que eso no va a poder ser - dijo de la nada Thalia mientras se quitaba los audífonos y Perseo estacionaba el auto - Hoy es Jueves Jason ¿o se te olvida? - Reyna vio con molestia a la azabache.

\- Es cierto - el hizo una mueca - tendrá que ser otro día Reyna - salio del auto y como todo caballero le tendió la mano, ella acepto.

\- ¿Por qué no hoy? - hablo con algo de molestia en su voz mientras Jason tomaba su maleta.

\- Hay reunión del club de Esgrima para ver como vamos a atraer personas a la clase optativa. La próxima semana va a ser la feria de los clubes, ademas también tengo la reunión del equipo de baloncesto y ver lo del equipo de natación - explico él mientras caminaban y ella le prestaba toda la atención del mundo queriendo saber muy bien en que clubes estaba.

\- No olvides lo de la reunión para Latín y Griego mañana - le recordó Perseo que venia con Hylla de la mano.

\- Bueno yo te voy a secuestrar Jason tengo algunas ideas pero necesito tu ayuda también para lo del club de arqueria y artesanía. Además que Leo te quiere para el de robótica - dijo Thalia jalando a su hermano y haciendo entender que una vez más el rubio se iba a sentar con ella, el hizo un gesto de que recién recordaba todo eso.

\- Parece que tienen unos días bastante ocupados - dijo Hylla aun del brazo de Perseo aunque por alguna razón se sentía vigilada y no de buena forma.

\- Perseo querido - dijo de la nada una voz femenina que les hizo detener, una chica asiática de cabello negro y ojos de color café pero muy hermosa, en ella el uniforme parecía un traje de alta moda - Justo a la persona que quería encontrar -

\- Drew cariño ¿como has estado? - saludo el tomando su muñeca y besándola. Hylla solo arqueo una ceja por la galantería.

\- De maravilla ahora que te he encontrado - se le comenzó a acercar demasiado y poso suavemente sus manos sobre su pecho, poco le importaba que la supuesta novia de Perseo este a su lado - Quisiera que me hicieras un favor - susurro ella de forma seductora e Hylla la aparto sutilmente con su mano, pues estaba acariciando el rostro del azabache.

\- No tienes que pegarte tanto a Perseo para mas de pedirle un favor, creo que el te puede escuchar muy bien desde esa distancia - le sonrió de forma amenazador a al chica mientras sacudía sus manos como si hubiera tocado algo sucio - Y creo que deberías cambiar de crema querida, porque la que usas es demasiado resbalosa - Perseo sonrió un poco pero decidió intervenir. La asiática no estaba feliz para nada, se le notaba a leguas pero se limito a tirar su cabello para atrás.

\- ¿Que deseas Drew? - dijo cordialmente Perseo volviendo a tomar el brazo de Hylla.

\- Deseo que me ayudes con la reunión de más tarde para el club de moda, sabes que siempre nos hace falta la opinión de alguien tan apuesto como tú - ella sonrió olvidando totalmente lo anterior y paso su mano por la barbilla de Perseo. El solo suspiro.

\- Intentare pasarme por el club después - acepto él e Hylla solo se lo quedo mirando y él beso la mano que sostenía de ella - Nos pasaremos después - le sonrió y ella asintió por supuesto que a la asiática eso no le hizo gracia y luego volteo a ver a Jason topándose con dos pares de ojos furiosos unos azules y otros cafés.

\- Jason también quisiera que te pases por ahí - pidió ella con voz extremadamente dulce y el suspiro.

\- Lo siento tengo demasiadas reuniones de los demás clubes, además recuerda que soy del comité de información y por tanto el que tiene que estar al tanto de las actividades de los clubes. Por el día de hoy no podre pasarme por ahí pero con gusto espero el informe de lo que hará tu club para atraer gente y el lunes temprano les asignare el lugar para su stand - ella perdió su sonrisa por un instante, pero enseguida la recupero y pestañeo.

\- Espero que pongas nuestro stand en el lugar que se merece - dijo ella.

\- Si, como en la basura por ejemplo - secundo una voz acercándose a ellos y la cara de Drew se contrajo con enojo, la chica que se acero no venia sola. El chico que le acompañaba empujo a Reyna y se posiciono a lado de Jason.

\- Piper por favor - rodó los ojos Jason en son de regaño a la castaña que acababa de llegar, ella solo sonrió divertida.

\- Solo digo donde quedaría bien, total es el club que menos actividades hace pero el que mas problemas trae - ella seguía sonriendo ante el enojo de la asiática.- Drew creo que tu única neurona se te acaba de caer - señalando que algo había rodado en su uniforme, uno de sus aretes se había caído - Ay perdón era solo tu arete, todavía debe estar muy aferrada a ti la pobrecita neurona. Aunque debe estar muriendo de soledad -

\- Mira reina del basural a mi tú no vas a venir a decirme esas cosas - decía Drew sosteniendo en su mano el arete que se le había caído.

\- Querida Drew debes tener más cuidado, la pobre vena de tu frente parece querer abandonarte como lo hizo tu inteligencia - tercio otra voz suave y melodiosa - Y chicos si no se apresuran llegaremos tarde a clases - les sonrió dulcemente a todos mientras era abrazada por su novio. La asiática bufo y decidió irse de allí, todos emprendieron su camino nuevamente.

\- Solo te falto darle con una silla reina de la belleza - se reía Leo mientras tomaba el brazo de su amiga y ella se carcajeaba.

\- Lo siento pero me la debía desde hace días - rodó los ojos divertida.

\- Eso ni que lo digas, nos la debía a ambas - le dio la razón Silena sonriendo suavemente mientras su novio seguía rodeando su cintura con una mano.

Caminaron por los pasillos tranquilamente, cuando llego el momento se comenzaron a separar para sus distintas aulas, Perseo deseo acompañar a sus hermanos hasta la suya y cuando estuvieron en la puerta de esta pudo ver a dos azabaches que estaban ya en sus lugares, uno de ellos conversaba animadamente con una chica pelirroja mientras el otro solo estaba recostado sobre la mesa.

\- Chico Coqueto - llamo Thalia y el azabache volteo en el acto y le sonrió. Ella se acerco a saludarlo.

\- Chica Punk - devolvió el saludo poniéndose de pie y dándole un medio abrazo.

\- Yo los dejo - aviso Perseo, ella simplemente le hizo de la mano, Jason hizo lo mismo pero su vista estaba en el azabache recostado sobre la banca. Reyna que aun estaba cerca de el solo le vio de forma breve, alternando la mirada entre el rubio y el chico Jackson recostado.

\--

Todos comenzaron a buscar sus asientos, Jason nuevamente estaba sentado con Thalia y veía a los gemelos algo dentro de el se alegraba que él no haya faltado ese día, no sabia que era pero era agradable aunque aun no sabían el porque habían faltado.

\- Faltaron porque tuvieron fiebre y están con gripe - dijo en voz baja Thalia pues el maestro ya había llegado y Jason se la quedo mirando - Imagine que querrías saberlo - se encogió de hombros y el solamente asintió.

Jason intento prestar atención a lo que decía el maestro pero su vista se enfocaba en el azabache que parecía dormido sobre su banca, la noche del día anterior había tenido curiosidad sobre el caso del chico y había descubierto que podía padecer o una enfermedad y por eso no resistía que lo tocaran o podía tener fobia o tal vez no solo una sino varias. También había leído sobre lo otro de que el chico no hablaba, su maestro había dicho que era mutismo pero no había dicho que era selectivo, es decir que el hablaba pero solo lo hacia con alguien de su entera confianza en este caso era su gemelo Teseo.

Él sólo podía pensar en que el chico tuvo que haber pasado por muchas cosas para acabar como estaba, no era lo que Reyna había dicho para nada. Su mirada se desvió hacia ella quien tenia el ceño fruncido mientras prestaba atención a clases, suspiro. No entendía porque ella había dicho eso de él, el chico no le había hecho nada, paso la vista por la clase y frunció el ceño pero exactamente para prestarle atención al maestro sino que algo atrajo su atención. Octavian conversaba en voz baja con Dakota, no sabia que tenia que conversar con él.

\- Muy bien entonces les voy a dejar su primera tarea - anuncio el maestro y más de uno soltó un quejido, a Jason no le molestaba para nada la tarea, comenzó a anotar en el cuaderno todo lo que el maestro dictaba y pudo notar que el azabache que hasta el momento había estado recostado levanto la cabeza ligeramente y su hermano le sonreía.

\- Jason deja de verlos tanto, ya te dije a ti y a Perseo que los dejaran en paz - espeto su hermana a su lado el desvió la mirada hacia ella.

\- Solo miraba al maestro - se excuso el pero ella rodó los ojos dándole a entender que no le creía ni una sola palabra.

\- Le voy a devolver el collar hoy y ustedes les van a dejar en paz - replico ella y luego presto atención al maestro porque este les estaba mirando.

\- El collar - murmuro recordando que entonces el collar azul que llevaba ahora Teseo en realidad era de Percy. Perseus más bien, casi se llamaba como su hermano, sonrió tontamente por esto.

Había algo que Jason no sabía y que mucho menos Reyna se podía imaginar. Era algo que solo Thalía y Perseo sabían porque ellos podían ver las cosas desde afuera, tenían una perspectiva diferente de las cosas y eso era que Jason en verdad nunca se había enamorado de una chica, el tenia un gusto... especial. Thalía lo había comprendido desde que él tenia pocos años y le leía los cuentos de Príncipes y Princesas a su manera.

Thalía siempre le había leído los cuentos a su manera y para él siempre habían estado bien, pero todo cambió cuando fue Hera la que le empezó a leer los cuentos y el comenzó a preguntar por todo. La azabache estaba totalmente segura que su madrastra también sabía la tendencia que tenia su rubio hermano pero ella quería que no fuera así.

Lastima ya era así.

Porque Thalía le había cambiado los cuentos, desde los personajes hasta los finales por una sencilla razón.

A Jason no le gustaban las princesas de los cuentos.

Cuando Thalía había comenzado a leer fue a muy corta edad porque ella quería saber que decían los libros y era su forma de distraerse de lo que hacia su madre y de paso distraer a Jason de las atrocidades de esta. Ella notó rápidamente que el rubio siempre se quejaba de las princesas, las princesas le parecían insulsas y débiles, le parecían tontas y odiosas. Opinión que Thalía también compartía y por eso cambiaba los cuentos.

Pero cuando Hera comenzó a leerle los cuentos, prácticamente lo obligó a que le gustaran las princesas. Ahora que su hermano comenzaba a ver las cosas como eran y cuanto daño en realidad podía causar ella, Thalía se estaba poniendo en la tarea de reeducar a su hermanito. Lo cual no estaba siendo fácil porque tenia una distracción enorme llamada Percy Jackson.

No es que a Thalía no le agradara el chico, bueno en realidad apenas y lo conocía o al menos conocía a su hermano. El problema era que no quería que se le acerque mucho porque el chico se veía que ya había pasado muchas cosas y Jason primero tenia que descubrirse a sí mismo antes de si quiera acercársele o podrían salir ambos lastimados.

\--

El timbre de la primera hora sonó y Percy respiró profundo ya había resistido una hora, iba bien. Aunque no se sentía bien para nada, sentía la mirada de alguien encima suyo y eso le incomodaba a sobremanera pero no quería quejarse con Teseo, aunque igual este estaba distraído haciendo origami con lo que se suponía eran las anotaciones de la tarea de física.

\- Mira como me quedo ¿crees que si le pido a Tritón le ponga los alerones de la otra vez en la casa? - hablaba con entusiasmo mientras recogía sus cosas en la maleta y se ponía las dos maletas al hombro. Percy se limitó a asentir.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, el azabache menor sintió el mundo girar pero no se quejó ni apretó la mano que sostenía su hermano, resistió hacer algo y simplemente caminó detrás de él. En la puerta como salidos de una bruma marina ya estaban sus dos hermanos esperándolos, Teseo les saludo animadamente mientras le entregaba la maleta a Belerofonte.

\- Vamos rápido que también debemos ir a nuestras clases - gruño Tritón que en su mano aún sostenía el libro que había venido leyendo desde el día anterior.

\- Si, si, si ya vamos - decía muy sonriente Teseo mientras prácticamente arrastraba a Percy y este trataba de regular su respiración por ver a tantas personas demasiado cerca de él, felizmente la siguiente aula no estaba demasiado lejos. Eso lo agradeció.

\- Creo que de aquí nos veremos hasta el receso - dijo Belerofonte tratando de acordarse del horario de los gemelos, Teseo busco en la maleta su horario y asintió.

\- Si de aquí ya no nos cambiamos de aula - Percy se apegó más a el mientras hablaba pues los alumnos comenzaban a pasar por su lado y casi podía sentirlos rosandolo.- Ya entraremos, adiós- se despidió de sus hermanos y estos hicieron lo mismo.

Pronto estuvieron sentados en la nueva aula, Percy podía notar como había más miradas sobre él y trataba de tranquilizarse y recordar los ejercicios de meditación que le había mandado el último de sus doctores. La verdad no estaban funcionando pero el seguía intentándolo. Agacho la cabeza sobre el pupitre y trato de calmarse.

\- Lo estás haciendo bien - trataba de darle ánimos su gemelo y el se limito a asentir - el maestro Quirón seguro te felicita por pasar todo este tiempo aquí. Mañana tienes cita con él si mal no recuerdo - Percy frunció el ceño y asintió.

La verdad había olvidado completamente la cita con él, con tantas cosas nuevas sucediendole tan de golpe, no le sorprendía que se le haya olvidado. Bueno eso y que su TDAH no ayudaba tampoco a su concentración.

Intento levantar la cabeza y prestar atención a la clase, a no tener miedo de los ojos curiosos que le veían de vez en cuando pero estaba aterrado, la chica que estaba delante de ellos se hizo hacia atrás y su cabello casi había rosado con su mano. Su pulso se aceleró y comenzó a ver a todo su alrededor.

_Tienes que ser valiente por Teseo_ se recordaba mentalmente y las manos que las había sacado inmediatamente las volvió a colocar sobre el pupitre y vio a la maestra.

Trataba de respirar tranquilo y enfocar su vista y su mente en la clase, eso hizo que su ritmo cardíaco se normalizará pero aún tenia el impulso de tomar la mano de Teseo. Lo resistía lo mejor que podía pero su cabeza comenzaba a doler más y se sentía mareado. Tomo una onda respiración y comenzó a ver para todo el salón, se dio cuenta de las miradas que algunas de las chica que enviaban a su hermano y que este descaradamente devolvía.

Eso lo hizo reír aunque podía sentir claramente que alguien lo estaba mirando a él no a Teseo, se preguntaba quién. La verdad no se atrevía a buscar quien era quien le veía, no quería aterrarse de que lo que sucedió en las otras escuelas comenzara en esta también. Comenzó a hacer anotaciones en su cuaderno lo mejor que pudo. Distraer su mente con la clase era su mejor opción, así que eso estaba haciendo.

Eso le funcionó bien por un tiempo pero después su mente comenzó a divagar como solía hacerlo siempre y viajaba de un pensamiento a otro mientras se volvía a acurrucarse sobre la mesa porque estos pensamientos no eran muy buenos. Las voces diciendo que era un monstruo llegaban de nuevo a su cabeza, las imágenes de ver a su hermano también. El no quería eso de nuevo. Cerro los ojos tratando de olvidar todo, aún podía escuchar a la maestra y la clase.

_Debía resistir solo un poco más _

Pero estaba tan cansado, las pesadillas habían sido horrendas. Tenia sueño, pero no debía dormir ahí, él no debía dormirse pero el sueño...

Teseo que estaba a su lado sintió que su hermano estaba demasiado relajado así que se imaginaba que se había dormido, ahora se preguntaba si habia dormido algo en la noche. Le preocupaba que Percy le esté volviendo a ocultar cosas como las veces anteriores, ese era un mal hábito que él tenia, pensaba que guardarse las cosas haría que los demás no sufrieran.

Lo malo con eso es que terminaba sufriendo él, el azabache pasó suavemente su mano sobre la espalda de su gemelo y suspiró. No quería saber que otra vez no dormía nada por las pesadillas. Hace unos meses que definitivamente no las necesitaba y eso había sido un gran logro, si volvía a ellas era un retroceso y un peligro.

Teseo aún recordaba cuando lo encontró con el frasco vacío e inconsciente tirado en el piso, casi le había dado algo a él mismo. Su madre había escuchado el grito que pegó y enseguida había corrido a su ayuda. Después de eso le hizo a prometer a Percy que no lo volvería a hacer.

Teseo tenia miedo de que no cumpla.

Teseo también recordaba los días del accidente, no eran gratos recuerdos pero los tenia grabados a fuego en su mente, tal vez por eso mismo es que sus padres insistían en que el tenia que ir a un psicólogo distinto al de su hermano. Alguien que lo trate solo a él, pero el no quería. Él debía estar siempre con Percy.

_Siempre._


	42. Capítulo 38: Un segundo.

Orión había dejado a sus hermanos en la escuela y se dirigió a la universidad, rogando internamente que de verdad enserio el más pequeño de los gemelos este bien. Estaciono su auto en el mismo lugar donde venía haciéndolo desde que llegó a la universidad y se bajó de él. Le había dicho a su madre la decisión de los gemelos y a ella pareció querer darle algo, ella tampoco creía que fuera buena idea dejarlos ahí todo el día ¿Pero qué podían hacer? ambos azabaches eran obstinados, ellos solo podían rogar que todo les salga bien.

Camino por los pasillos de la universidad hasta encontrar su aula y cuando estuvo ahí la vio. Era tan hermosa, no se la había podido sacar de los pensamientos desde que la vio por primera vez, pero apartó su vista de ella enseguida.

\- No te fijes en ella - se dijo así mismo mientras se sentaba lejos de ella y evitaba verla. Él debía olvidarla, ella nunca le aceptaría por el simple hecho de que ella no necesitaba de nada y nadie para poder defenderse sola y valerse en la vida.

Tal vez por esas mismas razones es que seguía mirándola por momentos, suspiro debía dejar de hacer y borrarla de su cabeza. Pero es que ¿Qué podía hacer? ella llamaba su atención como si tuviera un aura poderosa de una diosa Olímpica de las que había en la antigua Grecia y el era un simple mortal que solo podía observarla de lejos.

Trato de concentrarse en las clases y ciertas cosas llegaron a su mente cosas de su familia, en eso debía pensar y no en chicas. El como el mayor debía pensar en sus hermanos y como cuidar de ellos, lo que le recordaba que hace tiempo no entrenaba con ellos. Tal vez aquel fin de semana podrían hacerlo, sería una buena forma de cerrar la semana.

Pronto las clases terminaron y llegó la hora en que tenían descanso, hoy era más temprano que otros días, tomo sus cosas y se levantó dispuesto a irse sin verla de nuevo, lo malo es que el destino no quería aquello pues justo en ese momento ella se quedó parada en la puerta.

\- Ya te he dicho muchas veces que puedo ir a comer sola Apolo - rodaba los ojos Artemisa mientras el rubio afuera acompañado por el castaño solo sonreía de lado.

\- Y yo ya te he dicho muchas veces que no voy a permitir eso, en especial con este cerca - riño el rubio mientras señalaba a Orión que solo le vio confuso.

\- ¡Orión! - el castaño saludó animadamente al de ojos verdes mientras los mellizos le daban una mala mirada - Es un gusto volver a verte - a Jacinto en verdad le encantaba el chico pues se veía que no se comportaba como los demás, porque la gente podía ser cruel con los que estaban fuera del Canon considerado normal.

\- Un gusto verte también Jacinto, ahora si me disculpan tengo que hacer una llamada- le sonrió al chico y les hizo de la mano a los otros dos mientras salía por la puerta.

\- ¡Orión! - llamo nuevamente el castaño, el rubio de ojos verdemar volteó- Aún no olvido que me debes comer juntos- el chico solo asintió y sonrió mientras ponía el celular en su oído.

\- ¿Cómo que te debe una comida juntos? - pregunto con interés el rubio de ojos azules mirando a su novio y este le dio una sonrisa divertida. Artemisa por su parte solo estaba cruzada de brazos viendo a los dos.

\- Claro porque las últimas veces no a podido almorzar con nosotros así que me debe eso, ya que se lo he pedido tanto - explico con suma tranquilidad mientras caminaba, los mellizos le seguían de cerca.

Orión en verdad tenia que hacer la llamada y por supuesto que la realizó pero entre más marcaba esos números más se asustaba porque no contestaban y eso solo le daba de los peores presentimientos.

\- ¡Hey! Pero si es mi valiente cazador - dijo una voz a uno de los lados del rubio quien caminaba aún con el teléfono en el oído hacia su auto.

\- Hola Mérope disculpa si te dejo pronto pero es que tengo una emergencia- y así como ella se acercó a él con rapidez, el se alejó y llego a su auto.

\- Pero ¿Que pasa cazador? - ella comenzó a seguirlo hasta llegar a su ventanilla.

\- Problemas familiares - fue todo lo que contesto sobre eso -¿Podrías alejarte? no quiero lastimarte y necesito irme ya - dijo él y ella se apartó un poco mientras lo veía alejarse de ahí.

Mérope borró la sonrisa tonta que le había estado acompañando hasta el momento y lo cambió por un gesto molesto y chasquido de lengua, este trabajo no le estaba resultando tan fácil como había planeado.

\- A mí nadie me hace estos desplantes cazadorctito- murmuró entre dientes, se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la universidad, cuando sus ojos divisaron a la pelirroja que venía acompañada por el rubio y el castaño. Sonrió.

Artemisa venía siendo molestada por su mellizo que aún insistía en que el tenia mejor puntería que ella y que no quería que se le acerque al rubio de ojos verdemar, rodaba los ojos ante esto pues ¡Ella no iba a salir con él! ¡Ni con él ni con nadie! a ella no le interesaban eso del romance, iba un poco distraída cuando un pie se interpuso en su camino.

\- Chico cuidado por donde caminas. ups no eras un chico- Mérope fingió estar apenada por lo sucedido y Artemisa siendo ayudada por su hermano y el novio de este afortunadamente no cayó al piso pero si que quería que alguien más acabara ahí.

\- Vámonos Artemisa no le hagas caso - dijo Jacinto aunque su mirada gritaba ¡Acaba con ella Artemisa!

\- Claro que no le haré caso Jacinto, no ves que cuanta más atención le prestas a las avispas más zumban, si no le hago caso tal vez deje de zumbar - dijo ella en tono desafiante y la sonrisa de la otra se convirtió en una mueca de enojo mientras apretaba los puños.

\- Al menos a mí no me pueden confundir con un hombre debido a la ropa que traigo - se defendió la azabache y Artemisa solo respiró tranquila mientras de quitaba los brazos de Apolo y Jacinto de encima.

\- Claro que nadie te confundiría con un hombre princesita, para eso tendrían que notarte y lo veo verdaderamente difícil. Porque a los pequeños insectos nadie los toma en cuenta la mayor parte de las veces - contestó Artemisa y el rostro de la otra se puso rojo de la ira - Bueno ahora que tomas ese color tal vez si lo hagan y hasta te den trabajo de semáforo para la calle o para alguna obra donde necesiten una manzana o una luna roja - termino por decir y antes de que la otra siquiera pudiera responder, Artemisa puso una mano enfrente - No, no ya se lo que he dicho es muy ofensivo. Pobres semáforos y manzanas por haberlos comparado contigo les debo disculpas -

\- De hecho debería ella pedirle disculpas al color rojo, porque lo estas opacando. Seguro se ofendió- Jacinto se recostó en el hombro de Artemisa y está sonreía de lado.

\- Ni que lo digas, Tal vez la princesita esta queriendo imponer una moda ¿Mérope quieres imponer la moda de los cara Rojas? si es así yo te apoyo - el coloco una de sus manos cerca de su hombro pero Jacinto no dejo que toque a la otra.

\- Amor ya te he dicho que las porquerías no se tocan - reprendió falsamente el castaño.

\- ¡Cállense! ¡Malditos Gays! ¡Son unos jotos que quieren atención! - exclamo con verdadera furia y pensaba seguir pero la palmada en su cara fue demasiado fuerte al punto que le volteó el rostro.

\- La única que quiere atención eres tú y no vuelvas a gritarle a mi hermano ni a su novio - siseó con enojo Artemisa y Apolo sonrió - Ahora vamos a comer de una vez - termino por decir. Y los tres marcharon dejando a una encolerizada azabache, estas peleas eran comunes entre ellos, Mérope había molestado a Artemisa desde el mismo momento en que se vieron, en especial desde que Apolo se había declarado Bisexual abiertamente y más cuando presentó a Jacinto como su novio a todo el mundo.

\--

_Un segundo_

.

En la vida se dice que todo puede cambiar en una fracción de tiempo, puedes ganar una carrera en un segundo, Puedes tener un accidente en menos de un segundo. Puede que algo gracioso te pase en un segundo, ese ínfimo espacio de tiempo podría ser la línea crucial entre la vida y la muerte. Un segundo fue todo lo que se necesito para acabar con su resistencia.

_Un segundo fue todo el tiempo que él se alejó._

_Un segundo basto para desatar el caos._

La horas de la clase estaban pasando lentas para Percy, el estaba haciendo todo lo que su persona le permitía para no estar peor de lo que se encontraba, su cabeza no parecía querer dejar de doler, parecía querer estallar en cualquier momento, pero él le había prometido a su hermano intentarlo. Además sabia que Teseo no quería dejarlo solo.

Hace tiempo Percy había caído en la depresión, había caído tan bajo que pensó que lo mejor era terminar con todo. Su cuerda de salvamento había sido Teseo, siempre era él quien lo salvaba y por eso ahora el quería terminar de salir de su hoyo depresivo y dejar a su soga libre pero ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando sientes que estás cayendo de nuevo? porque la depresión en el estaba creciendo a cada segundo que seguía ahí, cada vez se sentía más inútil e inservible, sentía que solo le estaba estorbando en la vida a su hermano mientras lo veía sonreír a sus compañeros. Aquellos que a su parecer le veían con pena por tenerle de hermano.

\- Ya solo falta media hora Percy - informó su hermano a su lado mientras acomodaba su cabello tras su oreja, el intento sonreírle pero apostaba lo que fuera a que solo le salió como una mueca.

_Me estoy ahogando aquí _pensaba con pesar mientras le sonreía y luego desviaba la mirada, intentaba que su mente se distrajera con cualquier cosa pero no lo lograba.

Solo podía ver miradas, ojos de todos colores que le veían curiosos, otros con pena y unos con enojo, hasta que su vista captó unos que le hicieron bajar la mirada a su pupitre y le hicieron sentir aún peor de lo que estaba. Habían sido ojos con malicia, algo dentro de él disparaba todas las alarmas, aquí iba a empezar de nuevo.

_Lo siento Tes_ pensó con tristeza, se acurrucó más contra su banca sintiendo el calor de las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas.

Ardía y quemaba, todo iba a salir mal lo sabia con anticipación. Ellos estaban ahí de nuevo. Rostros diferentes pero la misma oscuridad, imponiéndose sobre las almas de pobres que no tienen como defenderse. No quería de nuevo a esa gente. No queria que el monstruo despertara de nuevo.

_Percy Jackson es el monstruo _recordaba el murmullo de la gente.

_Los envió al hospital el solo, da mucho miedo_ las voces aumentaban.

_Sus hermanos son unos bestias y protegen al monstruo_ las voces se hacían más fuertes.

Se tapó los oídos en un intento vano para acallarlas.

_¡Monstruo! ¡Monstruo! ¡Monstruo!_

Solo rogaba que se callen que acaben con su sufrimiento, su pecho comenzó a doler, su cabeza daba vueltas y lo sintió, la mano cálida de su hermano sobre su espalda y luego sus mejillas. Su mirada conciliadora diciéndole que estaba ahí.

\- Es hora del receso Percy - prácticamente ni abrió los labios, las palabras las dijo despacio y casi como el viento intentando no asustarlo. Asintió mansamente.

Teseo le sonrió, esperaron a que el aula se vacíe para poder salir pero los ojos de Percy lo volvieron a captar, ese brillo malicioso en los ojos de un par de compañeros. Todo saldría mal.

\- Vamos ya Percy, Tritón y Bele ya están afuera- aviso su gemelo, el respiro hondo deseando más que nunca en su vida equivocarse, quería creer con vehemencia que había visto mal.

Afuera efectivamente estaban sus hermanos, esos que siempre han estado para el desde el accidente, esos que aunque deseaba poder abrazarlos y agradecer todo lo que habían hecho por él. No podía. Su cuerpo tenía barreras muy altas. Una muralla que se había impuesto solo. Un gran Presa llena de sentimientos que no se podía desbordar eso es lo que era.

\- Bien esperemos que todo salga bien - decía su hermano mayor Tritón mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la cafetería.

Teseo, Tritón y Belerofonte se adelantaron solo un paso, él se detuvo solo un momento a respirar profundo porque sentía el mundo girar. Teseo lo soltó solo un segundo.

_Entonces lo sintió.__Un roce fugaz en su mejilla izquierda.__Lo habían tocado._

Su cuerpo tembló, se estremeció, las voces que había logrado callar un momento antes volvieron, gritaban en sus oídos; en su cabeza, todo daba vueltas, el dolor en su pecho, sus manos sudaban, su respiración se volvió errática mientras su mano en su pecho se cerraba con fuerza intentado mitigar el horrible dolor de su corazón.

\- Percy - la voz de su hermano solo captó su atención un segundo y al otro vio a sus dos hermanos mayores cerca, El horror empezó. Ya no eran ellos, eran de nuevo esos hombres. Dio un paso atrás - Percy no - las manos de Teseo trataron de detenerlo.

Percy se soltó en un instante y echó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, su cuerpo dolía, ardía, quería vomitar, las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro que estaba totalmente rojo. Trataba de esquivar a la gente que estaba en los pasillos.

_Ven aquí pequeño héroe _

No, no el no iba a ir, el debía huir. Debía escapar. ¡Tenia que escapar! tenia que ponerse a salvo.

_Vamos a traer a tu hermano._

¡No! ¡No! el debía huir debía escapar, debía ir por Teseo y ponerlo a salvo. Pero no sabia donde estaba, su mente era solo un grupo de manchas, estaba perdido.

_Estaba Solo_.

Solo _un segundo_ bastó para que su mundo cayera, sus piernas temblaron, se derrumbó en un callejón vacío. Tal como aquella vez.

\--

Teseo no estaba mejor que él, Teseo quiso ir tras el pero Belerofonte lo detuvo.

-¡Suéltame! - gruñia entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Trabquilizate! ¡No ayudas a Percy alterandote! lo sabes - lo último lo susurró mientras lo abrazaba bien y Teseo se dejaba caer, sabía que el tenia razón pero aun así su hermano se había ido una vez más y una vez más no podía hacer nada.

Una vez más había sido su culpa. Había soltado su mano solo un instante, solo un segundo, solo un momento porque sudaba, solo había sido un instante, solo eso y ahora se había ido de nuevo. Teseo se dejó abrazar por su hermano.

Tritón no estaba feliz, el alcanzó a ver al rubio que ocasionó eso. Tritón podía ser considerado como la persona más gruñona que existía, pero de carácter tranquilo, aunque igual que la marea podía llegar a ser totalmente salvaje e impredecible.

\- ¡Con mi hermano no te metas! - fue todo lo que dijo antes de estampar al rubio contra la pared y alzarlo por el cuello asfixiandolo, sus ojos verdemar mostraban la furia de una tormenta en pleno ciclón. Hasta que unos brazos lo detuvieron y le hicieron soltarle.- ¡Suéltame! - gruño.

\- Tranquilo, está no es la solución- dijo con voz calma quien le sostenía mientras la chica a su lado trataba de ayudar a los otros dos hermanos de él.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - pregunto Perseo captando la atención de todos. Ante el estaba una escena poco usual.

Charles sostenía por los brazos a Tritón y en el piso se encontraba Octavian el causante del desastre totalmente asustado tomando su cuello por la furia con la que el azabache había arremetido contra él, Belerofonte sostenía en sus brazos a Teseo que trataba de calmarse pero no lo conseguía. Silena y Thalia estaban tratando de ayudarles y les brindaban agua.

\- ¡Este imbécil se lo buscó! - gruño Tritón tratando de atacar una vez más al culpable del caos.

\- Yo... no... he hecho nada - Octavian trataba de levantarse del suelo mientras Charles contenía con esfuerzo al azabache mayor.

\- Sabias que no pueden tocarlo e igual lo hiciste - reclamo Teseo con furia y el rubio que había conseguido ponerse de pie casi cae de nuevo. Belerofonte trataba de que Teseo solo tome el agua que Thalia le ofrecía.

\- Percy está perdido en la escuela, Perseo esa es la situación- resumió Thalía el azabache asintió.

Teseo termino el agua pero solo podía pensar en que su hermano estaba solo y con dolor en alguna parte, su pecho comenzaba a doler, sus manos a sudar, sus piernas temblaban. El entendía porque sus hermanos no le habían dejado ir tras Percy. El simple hecho de ver como su rostro se bañaba en lágrimas, hizo que el tuviera miedo y que todo terminara mal pero ahora necesitaba encontrarlo.

\- Vere que lo busquen y nos avisen cuando lo encuentren - dijo Perseo que en algún momento se había movido hasta estar cerca de él.

\- Es mejor que vayas a la enfermería Teseo - dijo Thalía poniendo su mano en su rostro que estaba sudado - No estas bien chico coqueto -

\- Vamos - dijo Tritón cuando Charles lo soltó y a Octavian el fue dejado libre pero por supuesto los Jackson iban a ver que pague y Perseo pensaba lo mismo.

\- Si será lo mejor Tes - asintió Belerofonte soltándolo un poco y Tritón se puso de espaldas y puso los brazos de Teseo alrededor de su cuello como sabiendo que su hermano no iba a resistir mas de pie. El azabache menor no puso quejas se dejo cargar por su hermano en su espalda, no sentía sus piernas.

\- Yo los guió - dijo Thalia y ellos comenzaron a seguirla.

\- Hay que encontrar a Percy - susurraba Teseo al oído de Tritón.

\- Lo encontraremos y cuando sepamos donde esta tendrás que estar bien para ir por él - respondió el mayor llevándolo en su espalda y caminando detrás de la azabache. Atrás de ellos iba Belerofonte con las cosas de ambos. Perseo iba con el celular en el oído.

\- Si busquen al chico Jackson y avísenme cuando lo vean, por nada del mundo lo vayan a tocar solo llamen cuando lo vean.- El celular de Belerofonte había estado sonando pero él no le prestaba atención, el celular de Tritón sonó después pero el tampoco lo contesto porque llevaba a Teseo. Ellos sabían que si fuera Percy el único celular que sonaría seria el de Teseo, el de nadie más así que ignoraban lo demás.

Teseo sentía aun sus manos sudadas y un dolor agudo en el pecho mientras estaba recostado contra su hermano. Habían muchas veces en las que el azabache mayor renegaba de sus hermanos (es decir casi siempre) pero nunca le había agradado verlos mal o que alguien los lastime, en su cabeza todavía pensaba en las una y mil maneras de hacer que ese rubio pague por lo que hizo. El tenia que pagar porque ninguno de ellos iba a permitir que esto empiece de nuevo.


	43. El príncipe y El caballero

**_N/A: Encontré un cuento que iba perfecto con esto. Esta a la venta en amazon. Por supuesto aquí hay partes que son inventadas y no del libro real._**

**_Si quieren la historia completa tendrán que comprarlo._**

**_Espero les guste._**

Era un día tranquilo y soleado. Thalia era una niña muy inteligente y audaz. Amaba leer y aprender pero sobre todo amaba inventar historias para su hermano. Ella tiene un pequeño hermano llamado Jason. Jasón es rubio y es su mellizo, nació cinco minutos después de ella y eso la hacia la mayor.

— Thals leeme un cuento — pedía el rubio a su hermana mientras se sentaba en el pasto.

— Esta bien — ella rodó los ojos, su hermano siempre pedía cuentos. Tal vez porque nunca había nada mas que hacer en esa casa. Su madrastra Hera no gustaba del ruido y siempre los regañaba.

— ¿Qué le vas a leer? — Llegó pronto junto a ellos un azbache un poco mas grande que Thalia.

— No lo sé aun — ella se encogio de hombros mientras se sentaba junto al rubio con un gran libro.

— Cuéntame de nuevo el del príncipe y el caballero — dijo con emoción el rubio.

— ¿El príncipe y el caballero? — ladeo la cabeza el azabache mayor viendo con intriga a la niña.

— No Jason no puedo contarte ese. A Hera no le gusta que te lo cuente — rodó los ojos abriendo el libro — mejor leemos la cenicienta —

— No quiero oír la cenicienta — se cruzo de brazos el rubio frunciendo el ceño y arrugando todo su rostro.

— Yo quiero saber que es ese cuento del príncipe y el caballero — dijo con mucho interés el azabache sentandose al otro lado de la niña.

— No puedo contarlo a papá y a Hera no les gusta que se lo cuente a Jason — rezongo la niña mientras el rubio hizo un puchero y sus ojos se aguaron.

— ¡Pero no me gustan los cuentos de las princesas! ¡ellas son tontas!. ¡No son valientes como el caballero o el Príncipe! — comenzó a hipar anunciando que estallaria en llanto.

— Yo no he oído el cuento del príncipe y el caballero. Thalia cuéntamelo. Quiero oírlo — comenzó a moverla del brazo el azbache.

— ¡Esta bien! — soltó ella aflojandose del agarre del azbache y el otro limpio su rostro — pero donde Hera se entere que te lo conté no lo volveré a contar —

— No le diré nada ¡ Lo prometo! — grito más que feliz el rubio.

— Yo tampoco — dijo el otro ojiazul acomodndose en el pasto. Ella suspiro y comenzó a contar.

— Erase una vez en un reino muy lejano de aqui, vivía un príncipe encantador que era guapo y sincero — comenzó a contar ella.

—¿como era? — los ojos del rubio brillaban con emoción.

— Era rubio y de ojos azules muy bonitos — dijo ella y el sonrió mas que feliz.

— Sigue contando — dijo el azabache a su otro lado.

— Ya va Perseo... Sus padres sabían que pronto seria su hora de que tomara el trono. Pero con un reino tan grande — hizo un ademan con las manos — no podía gobernarlo solo —

— ¿se tiene que casar? — dijo Perseo temiendo que el cuento vaya como siempre.

— Deja que continúe y sabrás Per — rezongo el rubio y miro a su hermana para que siguiera.

— Así que los tres partieron a lo ancho y largo del mundo en una búsqueda de encontrarle al príncipe una novia amable y digna — siguió ella.

— Y la encontró y se casaron, no me gusta este cuento — dijo el azbache.

— Déjala seguir — dijo Jason y Perseo rodó los ojos.

— El príncipe conoció a muchas damas ¡Y las hizo desmayarse a todas! Pero pronto quedo claro que el cantaba una melodía diferente

— ¿cuál melodía? — pregunto Perseo y Jason lo callo con un sonoro shhhhh.

— "Gracias" le dijo a sus padres "aprecio que lo hayan intentado pero busco algo diferente en una pareja que este a mi lado"

— ¿qué diferente? — Volvió a interrumpir Perseo. Y Jason lo vio mal.

— Ya veras déjame seguir... Pero mientras los miembros de la familia real estaban lejos, su tierra se enfrentaba a un gran temor. El de un dragón que se acercaba respirando fuego por todas parte.

Perseo abrió mucho los ojos, le estaba gustando por donde iba la historia.

— ¡Todos los aldeanos huían aterrados! Incluso los soldados se escondieron y huyeron "Esta bestia viciosa es demasiado grande ¡Debemos retirarnos o moriremos!" — Ella hizo silencio y vio como los dos seguían atentos.

— Sigue — pidió Jason miebtars vio para todas partes esperando que su madrastra no aparezca.

— El príncipe escucho las terribles noticias y corrió a casa con todas sus fuerzas. Para proteger su preciado reino el príncipe estaba listo para una pelea..

— ¿Se va a enfrentar solo al dragón? — pregunto Perseo emocionado con la historia.

— ¡oh! No teman, nuestro príncipe no tuvo que enfrentarlo solo — susurro del haciendo que se acerquen más — A lo lejos vino un caballero en corcel vestido con una armadura que brillaba intensamente —

— Si el caballero. Sigue — pidió Perseo sonriendo como nunca.

— Ambos comenzaron a combatir al gran dragón mientras este les atacaba con fuego. El dragón los dividio, al caballero lo arrojo a un lado y al príncipe lo arrincono, estaba por carbonizarlo...

— Niños ¿dónde están? — escucharon la voz de Hera.

— sigue contando tardara un rato en encontrarnos si no contestamos — dijo Perseo y ella asintio.

— El dragón se lanzó sobre nuestros héroes pensando que ya había ganado. Pero el caballero tuvo una idea audaz, y levanto su escudo para reflejar el sol.

¡El resplandor golpeó el metal brillante cegando los ojos ardientes del dragón! ¡Pero fue realmente lo que hizo el príncipe lo que le tomó por sorpresa!

—¿Qué hizo?— dijeron los dos niños al unísono. A lo lejos aun oían a su madrastra llamandoles.

— El príncipe tomo una cuerda que encontró y con gran presteza la lanzo encima del lomo del dragón y se subió. El caballero entendió su plan y también tomo un cordón.

Envolvió el cordón alrededor del cuello y lo bajo por el cuerpo como un hilo. El príncipe se había subido a la espalda del dragón y había atado su cabeza con una cuerda.

¡El plan había funcionado! El dragón fue capturado ¡Su cuerpo inmovilizado y atado! Pero el príncipe en lo alto había perdido su agarre, y estaba cayendo directo al suelo.

Perseo y Jason ahogaron un grito. Thalía solo rio ligeramente antes de seguir.

— El caballero que estaba abajo, salto sobre su corcel y ambos empezaron a correr

Perseo y Jason pusieron cara de alivio.

— El príncipe fue atrapado y estaba a salvo de daños abrazado por el caballero.

— ¡Si! — gritaron en voz baja los dos niños que oían el cuento.

— "Me salvaste la vida" "Y tu salvaste la mía" se dijeron el uno al otro. Y en un instante a cada uno le pareció que simplemente no existía nada más.

El caballero se quitó el casco para mostrar su hermoso rostro. Y cuando se miraron a los ojos los corazones de ambos comenzaron a acelerarse.

Jason y Perseo estaban encantados con el cuento. Perseo no había oído hace mucho algo que le encantará tanto.

Cuando los aldeanos regresaron, les quedo claro para los que estaban alrededor que seguramente se habían encontrado por fin con el único amor verdadero del príncipe.

El rey y la reina habían regresado también y estaban abrumados de alegría. ¡Finalemente hemos encontrado a alguien que es perfecto para nuestro niño!

Y en el día de la boda de los dos hombres el aire se lleno de alegría y risas. Porque el príncipe y su brillante caballero vivirían felices por siempre.

— Me gustó el cuento quiero oírlo de nuevo otro día — dijo Perseo mas que feliz.

— Por eso es mi favorito, porque no hay princesas tontas que necesitan ser salvadas. Ellos se ayudaron mutuamente — dijo con convicción Jason.

— Así que aquí estaban — dijo una voz cerca de ellos y los tres dieron un respingo — ¿Qué hacían que no me oían llamándolos? —

— Leíamos la cenicienta — dijo Perseo con mucha calma.

— si y como es que se caso con el príncipe — rodó los ojos el rubio. Nunca le habían gustado las princesas.

— ¡oh! Que hermoso cuento. Esos si son cuentos y no los que anda inventando tu hermana — espetó la mujer tomando la mano de Jason — En ningún cuento bueno el príncipe se enamora de un caballero —

— A mi me gusta más tu cuento — mumuro Perseo a Thalía mientras esta se ponían de pie y ella solo sonrió de lado.

— Es que las princesas siempre serán tontas — rio por lo bajo mientras seguían a Hera que llevaba a Jason y al parecer le contaba más cuentos de princesas y príncipes.

Ella no parecía entender que a los príncipes no siempre le gustan las princesas, sino que existen algunos que cantan otra melodía.

**_N/A: Aquí Están las imágenes de algunas paginas del libro. Si quieren la historia real tendrán que comprarlo lo venden amazon se llama. Prince Knight._****_Fue escrito por Daniel Haack. Los dibujos son de Stevie Lewis y la traducción por NhypeS._**


	44. Capítulo 39: Encuentro.

Teseo estaba en la espalda de su hermano Tritón, se sentía mareado, no sentía sus piernas, solo por eso se dejaba llevar aunque su mente seguía pensando en Percy y que lo había dejado ir. Lo había soltado. respiro hondo debía dejar de culparse de aquello. pronto estuvieron delante de la puerta de enfermería.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado? - pregunto Will que estaba dentro de la enfermería.

\- ¿Y la enfermera? - pregunto Belerofonte al ver al chico.

\- A tenido que salir un momento por unos papeles que le pidió el señor D - explico el chico mientras abría la cortina y mostraba una cama. tritón pronto puso a su hermano con cuidado sobre esta - Estaba aquí y me ha dejado un momento cuidando la enfermería -

\- ya llame a Jason, el también ayudara a buscar - informo Thalia entrando a la enfermería y detrás de ella Perseo.

\- Gracias chica Punk - dijo el recostándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos tratando de detener el mundo que daba vueltas. Will se apresuro a buscar algunas cosas en el botiquín. Tritón solo veía a su hermano igual que Belerofonte, ellos también debían ir a buscar a Percy aunque sabían que el único que podía tocarlo en este momento estaba incapacitado para ello.

\- Dime que sientes - comenzó a decir Will.

\- Qué el mundo da vueltas rubio solecito - contesto Teseo sin abrir los ojos. Will suspiro y le dio un vaso con agua en la mano mientras le ponía un paño de agua fría en la cabeza.

\- ¿Eso no debería hacerlo la enfermera? - frunció el ceño Tritón viendo como el rubio ponía un aparato en el brazo de su hermano.

\- Solo estoy tomando la presión - respondió Will - Parece que esta un poco baja ¿tomas alguna medicina? -

\- No, no suelo tomar medicina, seguro cuando mi hermano aparezca se me quita todo- respondió Teseo sentándose y abriendo los ojos, Will se lo quedo mirando y luego vio a los demás interrogante.

\- Percy salio corriendo - fue lo que dijo Thalia el rubio seguía sin entender hasta el celular de Perseo empezó a sonar.

\- Hola Jason dime... Parece que lo encontró - el atendió y todos escuchaban atentamente - ¿Cual problema?... eso es un serio problema -

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué problema? - cuestiono Teseo queriendo ponerse de pie pero sus hermanos se lo impedían.

\- Esta cerca del gimnasio y pronto habrá clases ahí - informo Perseo y todos se quedaron en silencio.

\- Dame el celular, yo hablare con él para que se ponga de pie y salga de ahí - dijo Teseo y el otro le tendió el celular. Todos se quedaron viendo mientras el hablaba - Escúchame rubio, tienedele la chaqueta y dile que lo traerás a mi - guardo silencio y le escucho hablar con su hermano - Pon el alta voz que me escuche... Percy... - no escucho respuesta pero asumió que su hermano le oía -Escúchame. El rubio que discute te va a dar una manga de su chaqueta, el te va a traer a mi ¿esta bien? de veras confiar en el rubio que discute... ¿Y Que estas haciendo ahora conmigo rubio?... - los demás negaron con la cabeza Teseo ya estaba bien se puso a discutir con el rubio - ... igual que el azabache mandon - Perseo lo vio mal porque fue a el a quien miro.

\- ¡Ey! yo no soy mandon - replico viendo el atrevimiento de Teseo que ni se inmuto. Los demás ahogaron una risita, ahora que sabían que traerían a Percy estaban más tranquilos, aunque claro Will seguía sin entender nada.

\- si si lo eres - refuto Teseo - Ahora por favor Percy, ve con el yo estaré en el celular. - cerro la llamada y saco su celular. - Pronto lo va a traer -

\- Ambos son unos genios - dijo con burla Thalia viendo que nadie notaba el error, rodó los ojos - No le dijiste donde estabas Teseo -

\- sabia que algo se me olvidaba - tomo su celular y llamo - Ponme en alta voz - pidió a quien sea que le estuviera llamando - Rubio que discute llévalo a la oficina de Quirón yo voy para allá ahora, quítale el altavoz - volvió a pedir.

\- ¿Por qué donde Quirón? - cuestiono Will viendo como el chico se ponía de pie pero pronto era sostenido por uno de sus hermanos.

\- A Percy no le gustan las enfermerías y el maestro Quirón dijo que por cualquier cosa podíamos llevarlo ahí - explico Teseo mientras Tritón le ayudaba a caminar aun se le veía cansado y mareado.

\- Vamos para allá - dijo Belerofonte los tres hermanos se apresuraron a salir. Perseo y Thalia fueron con ellos, afuera de la enfermería estaban Charles y Silena que les vieron salir y se quedaron con los hermanos Grace mientras los Jackson se alejaban hacia la oficina del maestro Quirón.

\--

Jason tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y Reyna no se la estaba poniendo mas fácil, sentía su cabeza estallar. Ella era una miga, una de sus mejores amigas pero cuando se ponía en modo "chica" a Jason le daba ganas de que fuera chico y darle un golpe en la cara. Hace solo un instante que el receso había comenzado, el salio inmediatamente hacia una reunión junto con Dakota y Reyna los siguió ¿Es que acaso no entendía que deseaba estar solo con su amigos? parecía que no.

\- Entonces ¿eso es lo que hacen en el club de esgrima? - preguntaba ella con mucho interés pues venían conversando acerca de las clases extracurriculares y los diferentes clubes.

\- Si, ya te lo he dicho antes. básicamente hacemos contiendas por pareja, a veces pequeños torneos dentro de las instalaciones y practicas los fines de semana. Claro todos los alumnos de los últimos tres años le practicamos, pero solo aquellos que pertenecen al club practicamos los fines de semana - explicaba por millonésima vez el rubio, o al menos el sentía que era por millonésima vez.

\- ¿Y cuando son las pruebas? - El rubio suspiro antes contestar la pregunta de ella.

\- Son el viernes de la próxima semana, toda la semana estaremos haciendo campaña a los clubes, pero solo aquellos que pasen la prueba constaran con un cupo para el club - explico esta vez Dakota también un poco cansado por la insistencia de ella.

\- ¿Y el de latín y griego? ¿esos también necesitan prueba alguna? - seguía cuestionando ella. Jason respiro hondo, el tenia que encargarse de demasiadas cosas como para seguir contestando sus preguntas. pero el sentía que debía contestárselas porque había prometido ayudarla con su transición a la nueva escuela.

\- Para esos clubes no necesitas dar prueba solo necesitas al menos tener el conocimiento básico de ello. La mayoría de la escuela lo tiene porque son clases extracurriculares. - dijo Jason, seguían caminando por los pasillos y pronto estaban frente al aula donde efectuaba sus reuniones el club de Latín y Griego. También era la oficina que usaban los del comité de información.

\- ¿Tu eres el presidente de esos clubes? - volvió ella a cuestionar.

\- Si soy el presidente del club de Latín y el capitán del equipo de Baloncesto - dijo El.

\- y que no se te olvide que pronto seras el presidente estudiantil - recordó Dakota al tiempo que se adelantaba y se metía a la oficina.

\- pensé que también eras del club de griego y del de Natación - dijo ella un poco desconcertada, pues había oído que el iba a esos clubes.

\- Del club de griego el presidente es Perseo, del de natación tengo que hablar con el entrenador porque el de este se retiro el año pasado y aún no escogen uno nuevo. - el trataba de hacer memoria - Del de esgrima por parte de los varones el presidente es Luke y por parte de las mujeres es Thalia - Ella hizo una mueca ante esto - Ella también es la presidenta del club de arqueria, aunque la encargada del club es Artemisa -

\- ¿Tienes encargados de los clubes que no sean maestros? - estaban aun charlando afuera de la oficina del club. Jason sentía la urgencia de cortar la conversación pero era educado y no podía hacer eso.

\- Ella antes fue la presidenta y le dijo a la directiva que como nos quedamos sin maestro de arqueria ella podía ayudar. Al señor D aquello le pareció bien así que - se encogió de hombros y ella asintió. - Ahora si me disculpas tengo una reunión - dijo pero su vista viajo a espaldas de ella, un manchón azul paso corriendo.

\- Bueno te veo después entonces - ella beso su mejilla sonriendo y se fue de ahí. Lo hizo tan cerca de sus labios que el se quedo estático por el atrevimiento.

\- ¿Vas a entrar o no Jason? - apresuro Dakota y el rubio asintió entrando a la sala, pero la mancha azul con blanco seguía en su mente, lo que hizo Reyna no le tomo importancia. No le interesaba.

\- Bien comencemos esto de una vez - resoplaba Ethan que era quien estaba también en el club de información - ¿Donde están los demás Grace? - pregunto viendo al rubio.

\- Thalia tenía reunión con el club de arqueria, Perseo por otra parte tenia que reunirse con el club de Béisbol, aunque me parecen que eran excusas para no venir aquí - Ethan gruño ante la respuesta del rubio, pronto Jason avanzo hasta estar frente al grupo, no habían muchos pues casi nadie se anotaba en el comité de información estudiantil. Algunos como Ethan solo lo hacían porque se veía bien en sus hojas de vida además que el maestro de sociales daba puntos extras por esto. - pero vamos al punto -

\- Si vamos a lo que nos concierne, en este momento les entregare la información que deben recoger de los clubes. Deben traer lo de los clubes que se les asignara. Esto debe estar a mas tardar para mañana después de clases - comenzó a decir Ethan mientras repartía las hojas. Jason le ayudaba y anotaba que club iba a entrevistar cada uno.

\- Recuerden que si alguno de estos no tiene presidente deberán buscar al maestro encargado de el - recordaba Dakota, Jason seguía pensando en la mancha que vio, ¿No podía ser el verdad? bueno es que esa mancha es decir persona que paso corriendo se le hacia conocida, el había visto esa ropa. Los celulares empezaron a sonar, el de Ethan y de Jason.

\- Hola

\- ¿Jason? escúchame

\- ¿Qué pasa Thalia? - su hermana se oía alterada.

\- Recuerdas al chico Jackson. a Percy

\- Si, claro - miro a Ethan que parecía estar en las mismas y ambos se vieron con el ceño fruncido.

\- Salio corriendo muy alterado y necesitamos encontrarlo ¿Podrías buscarlo?

\- Claro, claro - ella corto la llamada - tu sigue con la reunión Ethan - el asiático también había colgado la llamada - Yo me encargo de esto - aseguro mientras salia y los demás se quedaron viendo por donde se había sin entender nada. Dakota por su parte frunció el ceño como recordando algo.

Jason salio corriendo de la oficina y veía a todas partes, sabia que lo había visto tenia que ser el ahora solo debía saber por donde se había ido. Hasta que cruzando por uno de los pasillos dirigiéndose hacia el gimnasio lo alcanzo a ver, estaba recostado contra la pared con las piernas recogidas, apenas un bulto azul con blanco gracias a su chaqueta y Jean, su cabello negro caía sobre sus piernas. El rubio suspiro aliviado de encontrarlo. Se acerco a el despacio.

\--

_Corrió hasta que sus piernas no dieron más por los callejones de aquel lugar, corrió hasta quedar sin aliento y aun así siguió corriendo. Busco ayuda pero todos se convertían en ellos, todos eran ellos. Su mente le jugaba malas pasadas. Solo buscaba una cosa con su huida.__Salvarlo a él.__Si ellos no lo tenían a él, ellos no tendrían a su hermano, ellos estarían a salvo. Tenia que correr lo mas lejos que podía, tenia que encontrar a alguien que lo salvara. ¿Lo malo? no había quien lo salve. Las voces se acercaban, el ruido se intensificaba. Su cabeza daba vuelta, el zumbido era peor y su estomago no ayudaba, en cualquier momento lo descubrirían, sabrían que estaba allí y se lo llevarían de nuevo a aquel lugar. ¡No quería estar en ese lugar! ¡Su cuerpo no resistía mas!... su mente no resistía más...__Cayo, cayo al suelo, con mucho frió._

Otra vez estaba ahí solo, en un callejón, sólo que esta vez no sabia de que huía, no sabia si venían detrás de él o no, no sabía en que momento le atraparían. Su corazón latía desbocado haciendo que su pecho duela, su comida quería ser devuelta, su cabeza estallaba en dolor por los zumbidos, los gritos. Los recuerdos de esos días, las manos de esa gente, la _electricidad_.

Que la gente pasara enfrente de donde estaba no ayudaba a su estado, se hizo bolita escondiendo su cabeza dentro de sus rodillas. Recordaba lo que el médico le decía pero no estaba funcionando, en su mente se colaban las imágenes de aquellas sesiones tan dolorosas.

_Ya casi no has llorado Percy._

_Pronto te podre tocar y te va a gustar._

Quería que se callen, quería paz, silencio.

Cerrar sus ojos y que Teseo este ahí, pero no una vez mas el no estaba, ahora era el quien le había dejado, seguro estaba sufriendo.

\- Hola - dijo una voz suave en voz baja, no lo asusto pero si le sorprendió y su cuerpo se estremeció - No pretendía asustarte lo lamento - se disculpo aquella voz, el se rehusaba a levantar la cabeza, si levantaba la cabeza el se iba a convertir en uno de esos tipos.

Quería decirle que se fuera, que lo dejara solo. Pero como siempre su voz no salia, vamos que ni la valentía para mirarle tenia. Era un cobarde sin remedio, en eso se había convertido después de aquel incidente, un pequeño conejillo de indias asustado que se transformaba en un monstruo cuando atacaban a los suyos, eso era él.

\- ¿Eres Percy verdad? - la voz sabia su nombre, ¿Por qué sabia su nombre? ¿La voz era uno de ellos? ¿lo iba a atacar? Su cuerpo se estremeció más y comenzó a llorar más, sus sollozos eran sonoros - No, no, no llores - le escucho decir un juramento por lo bajo.

Debía seguir corriendo pero sus piernas ya no daban, había corrido tanto que dolían, dudaba que pudiera correr más.

\- Escúchame, tus hermanos te buscan les diré que estas aquí ¿está bien? - la voz volvió a habar, era una voz tranquila y suave, tal vez no quería hacerle daño, tal vez la voz no era mala. Lo escucho hablar por el celular - Si, lo encontré, esta aquí cerca del gimnasio, solo hay un problema - ¿Que problema había? - tiene que salir rápido, las clases están por empezar y vendrán muchos alumnos -

Alumnos... personas... _Gente mala_... Sus alarmas volvieron a dispararse tenía que salir de ahí, huir, correr, escapar. Su respiración se volvió irregular el aire le empezaba a faltar, el pecho le dolió más y comenzó a balancearse de adelante hacia atrás.

\- Tranquilo Percy, saldremos de aquí ¿está bien? - otra vez la voz, ¿la voz quería ayudarlo? él no podía tocarlo, no podía mirarlo. Mirar significaba comenzar a dejar a su mente trabajar y esta solo traía malos recuerdos, recogió más sus piernas y cerro los ojos con fuerza - Toma la manga de mi chaqueta, no te voy a tocar ¿está bien? - sintió algo que caía cerca suyo - te llevare con Teseo ¿si? - el siguió ahí sin moverse.

Ya no oía a la voz, su mente lo llevaba otra vez al callejón frió de aquella ciudad con las personas caminando sin notar al bulto junto al bote basura, tenia tanto miedo de acercarse que se quedo ahí, tampoco nadie hacia nada por ayudarle. Hasta que una persona le hablo y llamo a la policía. Entonces despertó en el hospital.

\- Percy - esa voz, ya no era la de antes, era Teseo, su hermano. Se obligo a abrir los ojos y limpiar sus lagrimas. - Escúchame - vio a quien sostenía el celular, era el rubio que lo vigilaba en clases. Pero Teseo hablaba por su celular, era su hermano, eso alivio un poco su dolor - El rubio que discute - vio al rubio fruncir el ceño y rodar los ojos, sus ojos tenían bonito color azul a Percy le gustaba el azul - Te va a dar una manga de su chaqueta, él te va a traer a mi ¿esta bien? de veras confiar en el rubio que discute -

\- No soy un rubio que discute - resongo el rubio, intento acordarse de su nombre pero no lo hacia.

\- ¿Y Que estas haciendo ahora conmigo rubio? - desafió Teseo, el tallaba sus ojos para desaparecer las ultimas lagrimas, su cuerpo dolía y ahí junto estaba la chaqueta de la que hablo su hermano.

\- No es discutir

\- Si lo es, porque me estas llevando la contraria.

\- Tu empezaste Teseo y por ese tonto apodo.

\- Un apodo que te queda genial.

\- No soy un rubio que discute.

\- Es un apodo que te queda rubio que discute igual que el azabache mandon... si si lo eres... Ahora por favor Percy, ve con el yo estaré en el celular.- Percy tomo la manga de la chaqueta con desconfianza, aunque si lo decía su hermano sabia que estaría bien, se incorporo con dificultad, aun le costaba respirar.

\- Tu hermano no sabe poner apodos - corto la llamada el rubio. Percy no dijo ni hizo nada solo sostenía con temor la manga de la chaqueta - Te llevare por el lugar donde menos estudiantes pasan y pronto estarás con Teseo ¿está bien? - espero alguna respuesta o movimiento por parte del azabache pero no lo recibió, él solo miraba el suelo, comenzó a caminar y pudo sentir que Percy le seguía por la tensión de la chaqueta. Tuvo que aminorar el ritmo cuando sentía que el se quedaba atrás fácilmente.

Percy solo veía el suelo bajo sus pies, su cabeza aun daba vueltas y evitaba mirar al rubio por la sencilla razón de que no quería que su mente siga jugando con él, ya suficiente con lo de hace un rato. Comenzó a tomar respiraciones ondas y a exhalar despacio como le enseñaron varios terapistas. Tenia que relajarse, su mano sudaba alrededor de la manga que sostenía, era la manga de la chaqueta del rubio, tenia bordes azules en el puño, a el le gustaba el azul así que en eso se concentraba mientras andaba.

Jason solo podía pensar en que tan cruel tenia que ser alguien para haberle hecho tal daño, sabían que el no podía ser tocado y aun así lo habían hecho y peor tocaron su rostro. Haciendo que esos bonitos ojos verdemar tenga otra vez ese mismo semblante que vio en la tienda de CDs. No le gustaba verle así. Camino despacio con el ojiverde. Hasta que el celular de este sonó y con manos temblorosas atendió.

\- Rubio que discute- escucho la voz inconfundible de Teseo y volteo a verlo, Percy sostenía el celular hacia el - llévalo a la oficina de Quirón yo voy para allá ahora, quítale el altavoz -.

\- Pense que estaría en el salón, que bueno que aviso - dijo Jason y el otro guardo su celular. - vamos para allá, pronto estarás con el - siguieron caminando despacio, el rubio trato de pasar por pasillos no muy transitados para no asustar mas a su acompañante, lo que no se esperaba es que Reyna estuviera con su hermana por uno de esto - Rayos - mascullo al ver que ella noto su presencia.

\- ¿ya termino tu reunión? - cuestiono la chica acercándosele, Jason noto como la chaqueta se tensaba, Percy había retrocedido seguramente.

\- Estoy ayudando a alguien en este momento - dijo el y ella frunció el ceño, es cuando noto al azabache que venia detrás de el y vio severamente al rubio como exigiendo una explicación.

\- Oh, el chico Jackson ¿verdad? - dijo Hylla acercándose donde estaban y Jason retrocedió porque Percy lo estaba haciendo - ¿Le pasa algo? -

\- Debemos llegar donde Quirón si me disculpan - camino rápido haciendo que el otro lo siga, debían cruzar ese pasillo si o si, así que no pudo evitar que el chico pasara por un lado de ellas. Reyna lo vio alejarse ¿Para ese si tenia tiempo? ¿no era que la reunión era muy importante?

\- Hay que ir a clases Reyna - informo Hylla al ver que su hermanita se quedaba mirando fijamente la espalda del chico Jackson. A Hylla le preocupaba esa obsesión que ella tenia con el hermano de Perseo.

\- Si vamos - respondió después de un rato de silencio. Hylla la veía con preocupación, a veces cuando a su hermana algo se le metía en la cabeza no se le iba fácilmente y el estar a lado de Jason era una de esas cosas.


	45. Registro escolar 2

N de Matricula: 36

Curso: 3ro de secundaria.

Nombre: Niccolo Orfeo Di Angelo.

Edad: 15 años.

Fecha de nacimiento: 28/01/2004

C.I.: 0967818244

Nacionalidad: Italiano/Estadounidense

Lugar de Nacimiento: Venecia.

Ciudad: Italia.

Curso anterior: 2do Secundaria.

Escuela Anterior: Atlantis High.

En el periodo lectivo: 2017-2018

Con certificado expedido: 25 de Junio del 2018.

Antecedentes Estudiantiles:

El alumno tiene que visitar con frecuencia al psicólogo escolar por eventos ocurridos hace algunos años. El alumno se muestra como una persona sumamente tranquila pero puede llegar a atacar a sus compañeros de clases si le provocan.

Comportamiento: B

Extendido el: 25 de Junio del 2018.

Nombre del Padre: Hades Di Angelo.

Ocupación: Gerente general y dueño de la empresa textil "Hades corp." y de la funeraria "Inframundo"

Nacionalidad: Estadounidense

Domicilio: Av. EOB calle MSA V. 6 Sl 66.

Nombre de la Madre: María Di Angelo.

Ocupación:...

Nacionalidad: Italiana.

Domicilio:...

Observación: Su madre falleció en un accidente automovilístico que el niño presenció.

\--

N de Matricula: 37

Curso: 2 Preparatoria.

Nombre: Bianca Lucia Di Angelo.

Edad: 17 años.

Fecha de nacimiento: 12/03/2002

C.I.: 0976818244

Nacionalidad: Italiano/Estadounidense

Lugar de Nacimiento: Venecia.

Ciudad: Italia.

Curso anterior: 1 Preparatoria.

Escuela Anterior: Atlantis High

En el periodo lectivo: 2017-2018

Con certificado expedido: 25 de Junio de 2018.

Antecedentes Estudiantiles:

La alumna debe visitar el psicólogo escolar con regularidad, presenta cuadros de ataques de pánico y de ansiedad. Es una alumna muy callada aunque se ha llegado a pelear con compañeras de su salón de clases.

Comportamiento: B

Extendido el: 25 de Junio del 2018.

Nombre del Padre: Hades Di Angelo.

Ocupación: Gerente general y dueño de la empresa textil "Hades corp." y de la funeraria "Inframundo"

Nacionalidad: Estadounidense

Domicilio: Av. EOB calle MSA V. 6 Sl 66.

Nombre de la Madre: María Di Angelo.

Ocupación:...

Nacionalidad: Italiana.

Domicilio:...

Observación: Su madre falleció en un accidente automovilístico cuando ella era pequeña.

\--

N de Matricula: 38

Curso: 3 Secundaria.

Nombre: Hazel Giacinta Levesque.

Edad: 13 años.

Fecha de nacimiento: 17/12/2006

C.I.: 0976819424

Nacionalidad: Estadounidense

Lugar de Nacimiento: Louisiana.

Ciudad: Nueva Orleans.

Curso anterior: 2 Secundaria.

Escuela Anterior: Atlantis High.

En el periodo lectivo: 2017-2018

Con certificado expedido: 25 de Junio del 2018.

Antecedentes Estudiantiles:

Es una alumna extremadamente tranquila y muy inteligente, ha sido adelantada dos años escolares debido a sus altas calificaciones.

Comportamiento: A

Extendido el:

Nombre del Padre: Hades Di Angelo.

Ocupación: Gerente general y dueño de la empresa textil "Hades corp." y de la funeraria "Inframundo"

Nacionalidad: Estadounidense

Domicilio: Av. EOB calle MSA V. 6 Sl 66.

Nombre de la Madre:

Ocupación:

Nacionalidad:

Domicilio:

Observación: Solo vive con el padre biológico.


	46. Capítulo 40: Alivio

Nico había pasado parte del receso con su amado Will pero este se había ido para ayudar a la enfermera como solía hacer al menos dos veces por semana y a veces hasta tres, a el le encantaba ese mundo la medicina. Hazel ahora conversaba con Frank acerca de las semillas y el intentaba no vomitar con toda la miel que se veía en las miradas de ambos, solo no lo hacia porque Bianca le veía con advertencia desde la mesa donde estaba reunida con algunas de las chicas del club de arqueria.

\- Entonces estas son de claveles - decía Frank mientras sonreía y le ponía una etiqueta a una de las fundas que había escrito Hazel.

\- Si y estas son crisantemos - le decía pasandole otra funda.

\- y este soy yo queriendo irme en alguna sombra y librarme de esto. Tal vez perderme en el laberinto de Dédalo - murmuro Nico viendo hacia la puerta y queriendo salir por esta y evitar oír a esos dos hablando, hasta que algo llamo su atención. Un rubio entro a la cafetería no se le veía para nada bien, estaba tal vez debatiéndose entre el susto y el odio. Sus puños estaban apretados, su cabello despeinado y su ceño fruncido pero sus ojos azules reflejaban algo de temor, ademas que su ropa estaba desaliñada. Como si alguien le hubiera tirado de la camisa.

El rubio pronto se sentó en una mesa con dos rubios más, los hijos del director de la escuela, estaban en una mesa cercana a la del ojinegro. Este como estaba aburrido, movió su silla un poco mas cerca de ellos, a veces ser tan in popular tenia sus ventajas, su presencia era tan nula que bien podía pasar como una sombra, usualmente nadie notaba cuando el estaba cerca, excepto sus hermanas y su novio. Ellos eran de los pocos que sabían que el estaba ahí sin asustarlos.

\- Si, lo hice y salio corriendo - escucho decir al rubio recién llegado a los otros dos.

\- ¿Y qué pasó? - cuestiono Polux si es que Nico no se equivocaba, ambos iban en su curso pero como eran gemelos a veces le era difícil saber cual era cual.

\- Es un cobarde y sus hermanos tuvieron que salir en su defensa - el rubio acaricio su cuello y Nico pudo notar que tenia marcas rojas. Así que si lo habían atacado.

\- No habías dicho que tenia alguna condición o algo así - dijo Castor mientras terminaba de comer una galleta. ¿De quién hablaban? ¿A quién había atacado Octavian?

\- Son habladurías de Quirón, ese solo es un cobarde que quiere atención - replico Octavian mientras se acomodaba la camisa - y me voy a encargar de hacerle ver quien manda y que todos vean lo que en verdad es -

\- Yo no creo que este bien Octavian - se unió otra voz a la conversación y la campana de fin de receso sonó - Perseo hizo buscarlo por la escuela - Los gemelos, Octavian y el nuevo chico se dispusieron a salir de la cafetería.

\- Vamos Nico - decía Hazel a su lado llamando su atención.

\- Si vamos - respondió al instante poniéndose de pie pero viendo de reojo como los tres rubio y un pelinegro se iban de ahí, apresuro un poco el paso e intento seguir oyéndoles.

\- No entiendo porque él se las presto para eso - decía uno de los gemelos, Castor supuso Nico.

\- Se supone que el tenia reuniones hoy - secundo el otro gemelo. El otro rubio bufo y el pelinegro solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Saben que el siempre resuelve sus reuniones pronto, dice que es lo que todos tiene que hacer y ya esta - hizo una mueca, caminaron hasta estar en el salón de los gemelos. Nico y Hazel entraron detrás de ellos.

\- Entonces ¿crees que las amarillas y las rojas irán mejor Nico? - oh no, su hermana le había estado hablando.

\- Si me parece, porque las otras no tienen un color tan intenso - la verdad no sabia de que estaban hablando, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana le confirmaba que había respondido bien. Suspiro y se sentó en su lugar.

\- Sombritas - el llamado de Will le hizo mirar a la puerta y le vio correr hacia el - ¿Me extrañaste? -

\- Como extraño una piedra en el zapato - gruño en respuesta y el rubio rió. Hazel por su parte rodó los ojos, a veces su hermano era tan poco dulces, no sabia como Will vivía enamorado de eso.

\- Al menos seguro soy una hermosa piedra - contesto el rubio mientras besaba su frente y Nico se sonrojaba, tal vez por eso se amaban, porque a pesar de todo el rubio casi nunca se molestaba con el. no importaba lo que dijera el siempre estaba de buen humor. Will se fue a sentar a su lugar y se dedico a escuchar la clase. Nico por su parte se puso a pensar en la conversación de los cuatro chicos del receso.

Claro aquello no era lo único en su mente, hoy era jueves y sabia que le tocaba quedarse después de clase. No el no pertenecía a ningún club, detestaba juntarse con las persona, solo asistía a las clases extracurriculares de Griego, esgrima y arqueria, por la sencilla razón de que debía tener algunas materias extracurriculares. Porque si por el fuera se la pasaría en su casa haciendo el ocio mientras jugaba videojuegos o pedía comida a domicilio mientras veía películas de terror.

Pero hoy no podría hacer nada de eso, hoy tenia otra estúpida sesión con el maestro Quirón que era el psicólogo escolar. Las tenia desde hace mucho, no solo con el. Ya había visitado a varios Psicólogos y Psiquiatras igual que su hermana Bianca. El no creía necesitarlas, porque igual no les diría nada, era estúpido. Los ejercicios de Quirón debía decir que eran menos estúpidos que los que le habían puesto los demás Psicólogos. Pero igual entraban en la categoría de "No los voy a hacer". Se preguntaba con que saldría esta semana.

**_——_**

En la oficina de Quirón por lo pronto se encontraba ya Teseo sentado y acomodado en el sillón a la espera de su hermanito, mientras tanto en sus manos nerviosas había un pequeño juguete que el había dado su hermano Tritón y en su bolsillo de la chaqueta el avión de papel que había hecho en la clase, estaba desarmando y armando al pequeño juguete. tenia varias partes que se quitaban y se podían volver a enroscar. Quirón le veía desde su escritorio mientras leía algunos papeles entre ellos la ficha clínica de Perseus y la de Teseus.

Afuera de la oficina de Quirón por mucho que insistieron los alumnos en quedarse no pudieron, el los envió a sus aulas no podía permitir que mas de ellos perdieran clases. Excepto claro por los hermanos del chico. Pronto la puerta de la oficina sonó.

\- Adelante - hablo el maestro y el rubio Grace abrió la puerta y detrás de el se podía ver a Percy que se aferraba a la manga de la chaqueta con miedo. No parecía querer soltarla y veía al piso.

\- Aquí esta Percy, sano y salvo - Afuera se podía ver la expresión de alivio por parte de los hermanos mayores de los gemelos. Teseo se levanto de inmediato hacia Percy apartando al rubio abrazo a su hermano.

\- No debiste irte así - regañaba en su oído mientras el otro devolvía el abrazo - Ven a sentarte - lo jalo hasta el sillón donde estuvo sentado hasta hace un momento.

\- Yo ya cumplí - fue todo o que dijo Jason antes de salir de ahí.

\- Por eso había dicho que solo era recomendable una hora de clase, no todas Teseo - reprendió al azabache y este hizo una mueca.

\- Lo sabemos, bueno lo se pero es que no quería dejarlo solo en casa - confeso y luego vio a su hermano que parecía bastante intranquilo a pesar de estar el ahí.

\- ¿Por qué? - cuestiono el maestro y Teseo respiro hondo.

\- Porque no ha estado bien estos días y temo que... - mordió su labio inferior y sintió el apretón de mano que le dio su hermano. Volteo a verlo y este parecía a punto de tener otro ataque, solo que esta vez parecía que vomitaría en vez de salir corriendo - No, no, no todo esta bien - Abrazo con fuerza a su gemelo - Pronto contactaran con Orión y nos llevaran a casa - le susurraba tratando de que no empiece un nuevo ataque ya sea de pánico o de ansiedad.

Quirón analizaba cada movimiento de los gemelos, la forma protectora en que Teseo le envolvía y la forma en que Percy parecía calmarse un poco con su sola cercanía. Cuando Teseo recién ingreso a su oficina pudo notar lo aterrado que estaba de quedarse el solo ahí, se preguntaba si el también había adquirido algunos de los temores de su hermano.

\- Todo va a estar bien, pronto Orión traerá tu medicina ¿si? - susurraba a su oído tratando de contenerlo, sabia que estaba mal, respiraba irregularmente, su frecuencia cardíaca estaba alterada y temblaba entre sus brazos. Solo estaba resistiendo porque estaba entre los brazos de él.

\- Vamos a hacer un ejercicio de relajación - dijo el maestro a ambos gemelos. Teseo volteo a verlo, en realidad el no creía en esos ejercicios y Percy menos pero nunca estaba demás hacerlos - Vamos a cerrar los ojos - Ambos lo hicieron - Van a sostener la respiración durante cinco segundos... - Percy aun sostenía la mano de Teseo. El estaba intentando calmarse.

Podía escuchar las instrucciones del maestro, inhalo y exhalo despacio. Sentía todo dar vueltas. Su cabeza aun retumbaba aunque no tanto como cuando salio corriendo la primera vez. Frunció el ceño como indicaba Quirón. No era la primera vez que realizaba estos ejercicios, pero como siempre esperaba que den resultados. Destenso la frente, pronto siguieron los ojos, la mandíbula, el cuello. Se sentía un poco tonto haciéndolo pero igual los hacia. inhalar y exhalar despacio mientras tensaba y destensaba partes de su cuerpo.

\- Ahora quiero que piensen en algo agradable, no es necesario que me lo digan. Solo imagínenlo - los gemelos obedecieron. Percy intentaba con todas sus fuerzas pensar en algo positivo pero su mente lo traicionaba y le mostraba imágenes que quería olvidar - Esta bien Percy puedes dejar tu mente en blanco, no pienses en nada. Todo es de color blanco, no hay nada - Percy asintió despacio mientras suavizaba el agarre de la mano de Teseo.

Teseo por su parte si estaba imaginando algo, algo que para el era lo mas hermoso y eso era un lugar donde su hermano no sufriera, donde volvía a ser le mismo chico impulsivo, sarcástico y sonriente que fue hasta ese estúpido viaje a Grecia. Pronto la puerta sonó y Percy se tenso y abrió los ojos, instintivamente se pego a Teseo.

\- Adelante - hablo Quirón, viendo que aunque tenso Percy se encontraba mas tranquilo.

\- Permiso - hablo el rubio de ojos verde mar entrando. En sus manos llevaba un pequeño frasco de medicina - Soy el hermano mayor de Percy y Teseo -

\- Pasa, ellos estaban esperando - el rubio simplemente dio un paso adentro y extendió el frasco a Teseo. Percy se alejo lo mas que pudo de su brazo extendido. Quiron estaba notando que si su contacto estaba limitado a solo su madre y su gemelo.

\- Que beba una y lo llevare a casa. Te dije que no era buena idea que se quedara todo el día - dijo a modo de regaño el rubio. Teseo abrió el frasco y saco solo una pastilla la puso en la boca de Percy y este se la trago, sin agua ni nada.

\- Ya lo se, pero no quería que este solo en la casa. Sabes que mamá tenia que salir hoy y que él no querría ir con ella. Así que el ataque lo pudo haber tenido con ella, en su trabajo y habría sido peor - decía mientras se ponía de pie y acomodaba la ropa de Percy. Tomaba las maletas de ambos y se las daba al rubio.

\- También tuviste un ataque ¿no? - inquirió el rubio al ver las dos mochilas. Teseo solo permitía irse a casa si es que el tampoco se encontraba bien.

\- Uno de pánico - murmuro, no le agradaba ir por ahí diciendo que tuvo ataques de pánico - Aún me duele el pecho y la cabeza de eso - confeso. Quirón solo les dejaba actuar y estudiaba sus expresiones. Teseo tenia la mirada baja y jugaba con el collar azul de tridente.

\- Sabes que tendré que decírselo a mamá ¿verdad? - arqueo una ceja el rubio y el otro se quejo ligeramente pero asintió. - ¿No hay problema en que me lleve a ambos? -

\- Si el alumno no se siente bien lo mejor es que se vaya a casa - asintió Quiron y el rubio le vio con agradecimiento. Pronto el maestro comenzó a llenar dos formas de salida para los gemelos y se las entrego

\- Muchas Gracias - dijo el rubio mientras se colgaba las mochilas al hombro y Teseo ayudaba a Percy a caminar, la pastilla parecía hacer efecto.

\- Seria mejor que el no venga a clases mañana - hablo el maestro refiriéndose a Percy - pero si me gustaría que venga a la sesión que tienen programada -

\- Se lo informare a mi madre - dijo antes de salir con los dos chicos.

\- Ya nos vamos a casa - susurraba Teseo que la verdad tampoco se sentía del todos bien pero estaba mejor que Percy. Afuera de la oficina aun estaban Tritón y Belerofonte.

\- Vayan a clases, ahora son problema mio - les dijo el rubio a ambos, estos asintieron y suspiraron mientras tomaban un camino distinto al de los tres chicos.

Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo hasta la puerta de salida, pronto estuvieron en el interior del auto. Percy por la medicina pronto se quedo dormido y Teseo del cansancio le siguió el camino. Orión de vez en cuando les miraba por el espejo, ambos iban como de costumbre con las manos juntas. El rubio suspiro, su presentimiento había estado en lo correcto y una vez mas sentía que no podía hacer demasiado por sus hermanos. Manejo todo el camino sin hacer ruido y cuando estuvieron en casa le dio pena tener que despertar a Teseo.

\- Vamos Tes - lo movía despacio - Tritón se va comer todos los chocolates si no despiertas - susurro y el otro abrió los ojos adormilado.

\- Deben darme chocolates, son míos - vio al rubio aun con sueño pero pronto entendió que habían llegado a casa - oh, no hay chocolates -

\- Adentro de la casa si - sonrió el rubio mientras el otro salia del auto. respiro hondo y se metió al auto a sacar a Percy - Ufff... la última vez no pesaba tanto - dijo mientras lo ponía a su espalda. Percy se quejo ligeramente - Lo siento, lo siento pero alguien tiene que llevarte a la casa - evito decir habitación o cama para no asustarlo.

\- Vamos Percy, hay que entrar en casa - decía Teseo llevando las mochilas, aunque se moría de sueño. El rubio cargo con su hermano en su espalda hasta llegar a su habitación ponerlo en la cama.

\- Mamá no esta así que haré algo de comer y estaré en la biblioteca de arriba si necesitas algo - Teseo asintió ante las palabras de su hermano mientras le sacaba los zapatos a Percy y le acomodaba en la cama. El rubio salio de la habitación y Teseo se recostó a lado de su gemelo.

\- Ha sido un día verdaderamente agotador - se acomodo abrazando a su gemelo y cerro los ojos. Cuando se volvió a despertar habían pasado al menos dos horas o eso creía pues tenia hambre. Miro a Percy el aún dormía por la medicina.

Se levantó con cuidado de la cama y se encaminó a la cocina. Abajo pudo escuchar que dos voces hablaban, una era de su hermano y la otra la reconoció como la de su madre.

\- Ya sabia yo que esos no estaban bien - ella suspiraba con tristeza. Teseo decidió hacer de espía como solía hacer a veces, se acercó despacio y en silencio, ahí los pudo ver su madre tenia una expresión preocupada igual que la de su hermano, ella estaba sentada en el sillón y el estaba de pie.

\- Todos lo sabíamos y aún así dejamos que hagan lo que hicieron- el rubio hizo una mueca. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber hablaban de él y su gemelo.

\- Pero sabes que Teseo tiene razón en lo que te dijo - ella se acomodó en el sofá y pasó sus manos por el rostro. Orión se arrodilló frente a ella - Ni siquiera puedo ayudar a mi hijo ahora... - el rubio limpiaba las lágrimas de ella.

\- No llores mamá, claro que eres de ayuda, eres el soporte de esta familia - el beso las manos de Sally y ella trataba de controlar su llanto.

Teseo se alejó despacio y volvió a subir las escaleras sin hacer ruido. Otra vez habían hecho llorar a su madre. Era mejor que Percy no se enterara de eso o tal vez su situación se agravaría. Él sabía muy bien que tal vez su gemelo cometería alguna locura. Como fingir que estaba bien y guardarse los estragos que le causaba el que lo tocaran sus compañeros. Ya lo había hecho, lo hizo por mucho. Teseo no quería que haga eso de nuevo, no importaba cuantos ataques tuviera, cuantas veces saliera corriendo porque lo toquen, todo eso era preferible a que se lo aguante todo en silencio y esa gente se aproveche para causarle aún más daño. Volvió a bajar pero ocasionando un poco de ruido.

\- Teseo - salió de la sala el rubio y le sonrió al azabache.

\- Tengo hambre - declaró mientras sonreía.

\- Aún no es hora de comer Teseo - salió de atrás del rubio su madre, a penas la vio corrió a sus brazos.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Llegaste! - se abrazó a ella y fingió no ver las últimas lágrimas que ella limpiaba y sus ojos llorosos.

\- Si llegue hace un momento Teseo - reía ella mientras se soltaba del abrazo - Y aún no es hora de comer - el compuso un puchero y los mejores ojitos de cachorro que tenia - Por más que hagas esa carita no hay comida hasta más tarde -

\- Aún hay panqueques que me prepare hace rato en la cocina - mencionó Orión y Teseo sonrió y salió corriendo.

\- No consientas a tu hermano Orión - regaño la castaña y el rubio solo sonrió.

\- El tiene hambre mamá - se excusó.

\- Bien podía esperar un poco más- ella suspiró frustrada. Miro hacia las escaleras y la vio con añoranza, como quería que el otro gemelo bajara igual que el primero. Con entusiasmo, con hambre, con una sonrisa en el rostro - Voy por Tyson, encárgate de calentar la comida y de servir - le dijo al rubio este hizo un saludo militar y ella negó divertida, beso la mejilla de su hijo. Busco su bolso y las llaves de la auto.

Orión se quedó mirándola y luego a la cocina y después la escalera, suspiró. Avanzo hasta la cocina para hacer lo que ella pidió. Hoy había perdido algunas clases en la universidad con todo esto.

**_N/A: Dudas, sugerencias, quejas, su amorsh depositenlo en los comentarios junto al corazoncito_**

**_Su odio contra Octavian aquí ~_**


	47. Capítulo 41: Tarea

Las clases para el chico Di Angelo estaban siendo una tortura lenta. Tanta era la tortura que se comenzaba a preguntar si este no seria acaso uno de los castigos del dios del inframundo en los campos para la gente que había hecho el mal estando en vida. Escuchar a sus maestros de las ultimas horas con el calor que estaba haciendo porque al aula se le había dañado el aire acondicionado, lo estaba matando lentamente.

\- Préstame tu bolígrafo Nico - pidió su hermana que estaba a su lado, el rodó los ojos y se lo paso. Solo quería que esto termine de una vez. saco su celular de forma disimulada y miro la hora. Faltaban todavía cinco minutos de tortura.

Bufo y se dejo deslizar por el asiento. Miraba su cuaderno y luego su bolígrafo. Su hermana como buena estudiante si estaba poniendo atención a todo lo que decía el maestro. No es que Nico fuera mal alumno, solo no le gustaba poner tanto empeño en esta clase tan aburrida de Matemática, especialmente porque simplemente estaban haciendo cosas que habían visto el año pasado.Su vista comenzó a pasear por todo el salón hasta que se topo con los bonitos rizos de su novio.

Su bonito novio que tenia el ceño fruncido concentrándose en su cuaderno. Se veía tan hermoso a los ojos de Nico. Aun recordaba cuando lo conoció. Recién habían llegado a la ciudad, era el primer día de clases para el y el rubio fue el primero en acercarsele, a los demás niños no les agrado porque decían que el no hablaba bien el ingles. ¿Que podía hacer? El siempre había hablado italiano cuando estaban con su familia allá, muy poco había hablado ingles. El rubio también estuvo con el cuando volvió a la escuela después de lo de Grecia. No lo obligo a hablar, simplemente se sentaba a su lado sin decir nada. y eso para Nico era mucho. El timbre sonó.

\- Vamos Nico - apresuro Hazel moviendo su brazo y haciendo que el deje de mirar al rubio.

\- Si vamos - asintió y recogió sus cosas sin prestar atención a lo que decía el maestro. La verdad no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

\- Sombritas - escucho la voz de Will llamarlo por detrás y volteo, este se acerco a el y su hermana junto con su compañera de asiento.

-¿Que pasa solecito? - murmuro con las mejillas algo rojas. El no solía decirle cosas dulces ni nada pero de vez en cuando lo hacia para que el rubio sonriera como lo hacia ahora. Su compañera Lou Ellen rodó los ojos y lo golpeo levemente en el hombro para que el rubio baje de la nube donde se había montado. El rubio bajo de su nube.

\- ¿vamos a hacer pareja de laboratorio en química? o vas a seguir con Hazel - pregunto el rubio con los ojos brillantes. Nico lo miro y rodó los ojos. Aun recordaba lo del día lunes. Will había puesto ojitos de cachorro triste cuando le vio sentado con su hermana.

\- Si Will para química estaremos juntos como todos los años - dijo con algo de fastidio y el otro sonrió aun mas. Hazel solo suspiro.

\- Se hace tarde Nico vamos. Quirón debe estar esperándote - dijo ella con ese tono dulzón que a Nico no le molestaba para nada. Solo en sus hermanas y en su novio eso no le molestaba. En los demás eso le irritaba a sobremanera.

\- Vamos - medio gruño molesto por tener que tener otra de esas estúpidas sesiones de terapia. Todos estaban mal de la cabeza si pensaban que el iba a decir algo de aquel día, eso era algo que el se llevaría a la tumba si era posible. Camino con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, hoy llevaba la camiseta de la escuela y una chaqueta de aviador color café por encima de esta. Hazel iba conversando animadamente con Lou Ellen, mientras Will iba de su mano.

\- ¿Que los demoro tanto? - se quejo una voz que Nico reconoció incluso antes de verla.

\- Me estaba besando con Will en medio salón y eso nos hizo tardar - respondió el azabache solo para molestar a su hermana. Bianca rodó los ojos y resoplo, le molestaba cuando Nico hacia ese tipo de comentario y el sabia que le molestaban.

\- Nico tardo guardando sus cosas - dijo Hazel suspirando a veces sus dos hermanos se comportaban como niños pequeños. Will por su parte no estaba para nada molesto con la respuesta que Nico le había dado a Bianca, antes había afianzado mas el agarre a la mano de Nico.

\- Yo los dejo antes de que estos empiecen a pelear como siempre - dijo Lou Ellen - No olvides Hazel que el club de Jardinería este año esta aceptando nuevos miembros - ella beso la mejilla de la chica y se despidió de la mano de Will.

\- Me lo pensare - respondió Hazel mientras le hacia de la mano.

\- ¿En serio lo vas a pensar Haz? - decía Bianca mientras emprendían de nuevo el camino hacia la oficina de Quirón.

\- Si, tal vez este año si ingrese al club - respondió ella - Aunque no lo se estar en el mismo club que Miranda y Katie se haría complicado -

\- Ustedes se llevan bien no creo que sea complicado - se encogió de hombros Nico despreocupadamente.

\- Si pero una cosa es fuera de la escuela y otra es meterse en algo que ellas aman - replico la morena mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

\- Vamos Haz seguro ellas van a ser amables, no son monstruos - dijo Will y veía a Bianca cuando decía la palabra monstruo, ella simplemente ignoro su mirada.

\- O tal vez piensa lo del club de arqueria - dijo animadamente Bianca tomando la mano de su hermana. Esta se la quedo viendo, ella por años había intentado que se uniera al club de arqueria, a Hazel solo se le daba bien mirar como practicaba el club mas no se veía como parte del grupo.

\- Oh tal vez el club de vídeo juegos ese es mas interesante - dijo Nico y tanto Bianca como Will suspiraron, el solo sonreía de lado.

\- Ese club solo es tuyo y porque no tienes interés en más clubes Nico - mascullo Bianca rodando los ojos - Ahora entra que Quiron debe estar esperándote -

\- Adiós Solace - dijo el azabache mientras besaba los labios de su novio y este devolvía gustoso el beso. Atrás de ellos podían sentir claramente como Bianca fingía arcadas y Hazel solo sonreía. Dejo de besarlo y abrió la puerta de la oficina de Quirón.

\- Nico - saludo amablemente el maestro que estaba revisando unos papeles, pronto cerro la carpeta que tenia en las manos mientras Nico cerraba la puerta detrás de el y se acomodaba en el sofá. Encima de la mesa de centro había una taza de te y un plato con galletas con forma de calavera. Nico odiaba el te pero se lo había guardado, total las sesiones siempre eran un fastidio. Una cosa desagradable mas o una cosa desagradable menos en ellas no importaba.- ¿Como has estado Nico? ¿Que tal tus vacaciones? - preguntaba el hombre en tono amistoso mientras avanzaba en su silla de ruedas hacia el.

\- Bien - se limito a contestar el azabache mientras tomaba una de las galletas del plato.

\- ¿Bien? ¿Y que tal estos primeros días de clases? - cuestiono el hombre con la mirada fija en el. Nico intuía que el ya había hablado con su padre sobre el incidente que habían tenido el día lunes.

\- Normales - respondió, a pesar de saber que seguramente Quirón ya sabia que no habían sido así. Pero el no iba a facilitarle el trabajo. Nunca lo haría.

\- ¿No ha habido ningún incidente que quieras compartir conmigo? - cuestiono nuevamente el maestro viendo a Nico este simplemente seguía comiendo su galleta como si nada.

\- No - contesto secamente. Quirón respiro hondo nunca era fácil conversar con Nico y tratar de ayudarlo, era totalmente cerrado. No permitía que casi nadie entre o traspase los muros que el se había puesto, la verdad el chico Jackson le estaba recordando bastante a Nico.

\- Muy bien y entonces deseo saber si hiciste los ejercicio que te recomendé para las vacaciones - dijo el maestro. Nico casi se atora con la galleta que estaba comiendo. Esto era perfecto ya ni se acordaba que el le había dejado tarea para las vacaciones. El chico forzó su mente a recordar que es lo que le había dicho en su ultima sesión del año escolar.

Su mente prácticamente echaba humo, las palabras comenzaron a flotar sobre su cabeza. Entonces lo recordó, algo de intentar hacer nuevos amigos, tratar de salir mas de casa, hacer una lista de las cosas buenas que le pasaran en las vacaciones, intentar salir de la ciudad. Una vez que habían regresado del dichoso viaje a Grecia Nico estaba reacio a volver a hacer cualquier viaje que tenga que ver con un avión, al menos consciente.

\- Si - respondió después de un gran silencio. Quirón lo seguía mirando como esperando a que le cuente sobre todo eso. Nico hizo todo un esfuerzo la verdad apenas había recordado la tarea esta. Pero aun así le comenzó a hablar sobre el viaje a Italia que hicieron. Claro que omitió ciertos detalles como que no salio de la habitación de la casa que tenían de allá a más de ir al jardín o al comedor. Esto no lo sabia su padre. Su padre mayormente se había dedicado a trabajar y Perséfone a conseguir nuevas plantas para su negocio. Y las pocas veces que ella hizo algo para intentar acercarse a ellos el la rechazo. Todo eso evito contarlo.

\- Muy bien me parece excelente que hayas tenido este gran avance - decía el maestro mientras Nico solo le veía y comía otra galleta - Ahora que estas en un nuevo año escolar quisiera que realizaras una nueva tarea - Nico sentía la necesidad de bufar ante esto, apenas había salido bien librado de esta tarea y ya le iban a poner otra pero evito mostrarse molesto ante esto, Quirón era muy bueno y no quería verlo molesto o decepcionado. - Quiero que te unas a algún Club - Por segunda ocasión en lo que iba la sesión Nico casi muere asfixiado.

\- ¿Un club? - dijo el recuperando el aliento y mirando al maestro esperando que sus oídos le hayan fallado.

\- Si un club Nico, creo que seria bueno para tu autoestima que hagas algo dentro de la escuela que te llame la atención. Además que te permitirá conocer a personas con tus mismos gustos. A tu hermana le ha sido muy útil y es momento tal vez de que lo intentes también, como las pruebas de estos empiezan la próxima semana seria una excelente oportunidad para que lo hagas - explico con tranquilidad el maestro y Nico solo relamió sus labios. Se veía que había estado mintiendo tan bien todo este tiempo que el maestro pensaba que en verdad había hecho un gran progreso.

\- ¿Cualquier club? - pregunto todavía sin acabar de creerse la noticia de que tendría que entrar a un club. ¡El no quería ir a ningún club! ¡El era feliz con su tiempo libre!

\- Es preferible que sea alguno donde seas plenamente activo, como el de esgrima, arqueria, bascket, béisbol, equitación, de escalada etc. Cualquiera donde realices actividades al aire libre - siguió explicando el maestro. Nico se preguntaba si habría una fosa cercana a la cual pudiera ir y tirarse para que después le entierren sin problemas ¡El odiaba el aire libre! Si por el fuera viviría en un castillo bajo la tierra donde el sol no le diera. Asintió, no sabría como se libraría de esto pero ya vería como hacerlo. Por último practicaron los ejercicios de relajación y Quirón comenzó una vez mas con las preguntas acerca de ese viaje, que una vez más Nico no contesto. Salio pronto de ahí y fue el turno de Bianca para entrar.

\- ¿Qué tal te fue Nico? - pregunto Hazel mientras esperaban que la sesión de Bianca terminara. Will ya se había ido.

\- Bien - fue todo lo que respondió pero su mente seguía con la idea de como cumplir la dichosa tarea. Esto iba a ser perfecto.

**_——_**

Percy abrió lentamente los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el techo se su habitación, paso la vista por esta, se sentía pesado. No recordaba como había llegado ahí. Su mente era un sin fin de imágenes. Toco su mejilla despacio, alguien lo había tocado y una vez más salio corriendo. Seguro dio problemas a todos, no recordaba demasiado, se sentó con cuidado en la cama, Teseo no estaba junto a él. Eso lo agradeció, estaba cansado de ver como lo hacia sufrir.

Comenzó a pensar que una vez más habría sido bueno que su vida terminara ahí mismo en Grecia en aquel callejón y que solo encontraran su cuerpo sin vida. Se sentó en el borde de la cama miro sus pies con detenimiento, aun cargaba el uniforme de la escuela.

\- Un baño - murmuro dejando de tocar su mejilla, se levanto despacio su cabeza no dolía pero la sentía pesada a causa del gran dolor que tuvo en la mañana.

Camino despacio y algo tambaleante hasta la puerta del baño, abrió la puerta despacio y se adentro en el. Se vio al espejo del baño, su cabello despeinado, sus labios algo secos, sus ojos rojos, una marca de baba estaba en su mejilla.

Se paso la mano por la mejilla y luego en el espejo se vio la otra, no había nada en ella pero el la sintió sucia

\- No esta sucia, no la limpies. Solo báñate Percy - murmuro para si mismo poniendo sus manos sobre el lavabo y mirando a este mientras sus manos se apretaban contra el borde.

Respiro hondo tratando de calmarse y comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa, primero la camisa y luego el pantalón. Lo hizo despacio. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en la mejilla que habían tocado pero se resistía lo más que podía a tocarla de nuevo. Se quito todo y abrió la ducha, sintió el agua caer en su mano, el agua siempre le tranquilizaba, se metió bajo la ducha.

El recuerdo de un par de ojos azules llego a su mente, un cabello rubio y una voz amable que lo rescataba de aquel callejón. Una chaqueta con lineas azules, la voz de su hermano diciéndole que todo estaría bien. El rostro angustiado de Teseo cuando se separo de él, el cambio de rostro de sus hermanos cuando salio corriendo. El agua estaba mojando su cuerpo y sus lagrimas estaban confundiéndose con esta. Otra vez todo había salido mal, otra vez alguien lo toco, ensucio a alguien.

\- Percy - escucho la voz de Teseo llamarle desde la puerta mientra tocaba suavemente.

\- Tes - respondió en un murmullo y cerro la ducha despacio, alcanzo la toalla y se seco suavemente el rostro.

\- Percy - seguía llamando Teseo. sabia que debía contestar pronto o él se comenzaría a asustar demasiado. Se envolvió la toalla en la cintura y abrió la puerta - oh, estabas tomando un baño -

\- Si - respondió en un susurro.

\- Dejare entonces que te termines de bañar - dijo Teseo y el volvió a cerrar la puerta. Sabia que Teseo no se iría de la habitación así que regreso rápidamente a la ducha y termino de bañarse. Salio aún con la toalla a buscar ropa - Pense que dormirías más tiempo. Las pastilla están perdiendo su efecto mas rápido -

\- Tal vez no has medido bien el tiempo Tes - murmuro buscando en su ropero algo para ponerse. Comenzó a cambiarse de ropa.

\- Si lo medí bien - se escuchaba algo molesto como cada vez que el otro le llevaba la contraria.

\- Yo solo decía Teseo - rodó los ojos el azabache mientras se ponía una camiseta que le quedaba bastante grande, unos boxers y una pantaloneta.

\- ¿Por qué aún tienes esa camiseta? pensé que mamá ya la había tirado - A Teseo no le agradaba cuando Percy usaba ropa mas grande de su talla. Porque esa ropa tenia un significado y él lo sabia y eso era que la mente de Percy no estaba bien una vez más.

\- Tiro la otra, esta me la dio Orión la otra vez que estuvimos en la piscina y no se la he devuelto - respondió el azabache mientras se sentaba junto a Teseo en la cama - Estoy bien Tes - tomo las manos de su hermano - Ya no me duele nada y esta vez no me lavado repetidas veces la mejilla - Teseo paso suavemente su mano por las mejillas de Percy y pego su frente con la de él.

\- Me asustaste mucho - admitió Teseo cerrando los ojos y sosteniendo las manos de Percy entre las suyas - Prometo no volver a dejarte intentar esta locura, ya no te voy a exponer más -

\- Es algo que iba a pasar, siempre pasa Tessy - el nombre lo dijo con algo de burla y el otro abrió los ojos y le vio molesto.

\- Ya hemos hablado de que no me digas Tessy pececito

\- Ah ¿tu si me puedes llamar pececito?

\- Yo si - Teseo soltó las manos de Percy y se levanto de la cama.

\- ¿por que tu si puedes hacer eso y yo no puedo llamarte Tessy? - pregunto también levantándose y abriendo las cortinas, ya era de noche. Había dormido toda la tarde.

\- Porque tu eres un pececito y yo no soy un Tessy - refuto el otro mientras al parecer buscaba algo en el escritorio.

\- Tu tienes cara de Tessy - dijo Percy mirando por la ventana.

\- Y tu de pececito - Teseo sostuvo entre sus manos un cuaderno y un bolígrafo. Camino hasta donde Percy se había quedado frente a la ventana - ¿Qué miras? -

\- La luna - respondió el menor mientras veía al cielo. Había una hermosa luna llena.

\- Aquí se ve mejor que en la otra ciudad - dijo Teseo y le puso en las manos el cuaderno y el bolígrafo a su hermano - Dibújala mientras voy por comida. - Percy asintió, no era demasiado bueno en dibujo pero le era tranquilizante hacerlo y su gemelo lo sabia.

Cuando Teseo salio por la puerta, Percy miro el cielo detenidamente y luego toco su mejilla una vez más, la rasco pero quito inmediatamente su manos de ahí. Era otra cosa que le había prometido no hacer a Teseo. Si lo tocaban no podía limpiarse al extremo el lugar afectado. No debía obsesionarse con eso, aunque su mente lo hiciera y quisiera hacerlo, limpiar hasta quedar satisfecho, hasta sentir que estaba limpio. Lo había hecho un par de veces antes y Teseo se asusto demasiado, se abrió la piel de tanto limpiar, sus manos acabaron llenas de sangre y pronto en el hospital una vez más. No quería hacer eso de nuevo y ver a su madre llorar por un hijo roto.

_Un hijo sucio y roto._

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de no pensar en eso, el debía mejorar por Teseo. Por su madre. Por su familia. Se concentro en dibujar la luna, el cielo y las estrellas. Ese manto celestial que cubría a todos, ese aquel que le acompaño mientras se escondía en el callejón aquel. Se concentro en el y trato de olvidar todos y cada uno de sus problemas. Sobre pensar no ayudaba a su condición. Dibujo las constelaciones que alguna vez su padre le enseño mientras acampaban.

_Esa es la osa mayor Percy y la de allála osa menor_

recordaba que le decía y que le indicaba cual estrella debía seguir si se llegaba a perder.

_No encontré las estrellas esa noche_pensó con tristeza aun dibujando.

\- ya está, traje una ofrenda - anuncio Teseo entrando nuevamente en la habitación. Percy volteo a verlo traía en sus manos una bandeja con comida para ambos suponía. Su hermano avanzo y se sentó a su lado - Esta bonito el dibujo pero ahora debes comer, no almorzaste - dijo mientras le quitaba el cuaderno y el lápiz de las manos.

\- Me gusta la luna - le dijo mientras comenzaba a comer y acomodaba la bandeja en el piso delante de ellos.

\- A mi también y las estrellas - respondió Teseo mirando a la ventana mientras el dibujo lo dejaba a un lado. Por un instante los dos se dedicaron a comer, ninguno dijo nada. Teseo lo observaba comer en silencio mientras Percy se dedico a ver el cielo - No tienes que ir mañana a clases, pero si debes ir a la sesión con el maestro Quirón - informo y se gano la atención de Percy.

\- Voy a ir a la primera hora - contesto sonriendo.

\- No te obligues Percy - apretó los labios Teseo.

\- Solo sera a la primera no más. Quizá después sea todas las horas - se encogió de hombros y tomo uno de los vasos que había en la bandeja, que contenía chocolate caliente de color azul.

\- Seria mejor que no, que te quedes en casa a descansar - sugirió Teseo recogiendo sus piernas contra su cuerpo y mirando fijamente su taza con chocolate también azul.

-Estaré bien Tes no te preocupes - se acerco mas a su hermano, este levanto la vista. El pedía que no se preocupara pero era difícil no hacerlo cuando todo en Percy le aterraba. Le aterraba lo que pudiera hacer con tal de que los demás no sufran. Le aterraba que lo quisiera alejar. Teseo era inteligente y sabia que Percy intentaba dejarlo libre pero lo que parecía no saber o entender es que ninguno de los dos estaba listo para dejar al otro.

_Tal vez nunca lo estarían_.

Ambos terminaron de comer y Teseo recogió todo llevándolo a la cocina. Percy se quedo aun terminando su dibujo y mirando el cielo. Esperaba que su hermano entienda que debía soltarlo que debía ser libre, que el debía estar solo. Porque él no tenia la culpa de nada, que solo él y nadie más que él era el único culpable de todo. Que él no culpaba a nadie más por lo sucedido, fue su decisión no la de alguien más. Él fue quien salio de casa a buscarlo, nadie le dijo que fuera, el quizo ayudar a los azabaches...

Los niños azabaches ¿eran los del restaurante?

Sacudió la cabeza una vez más y saco esa idea de su mente, si pensaba en los chicos esos, comenzaría a traer recuerdos pocos gratos y no quería eso. Termino de hacer su dibujo. Teseo se presento de nuevo en la habitación y con un suspiro le tendió una pastilla para dormir. Percy le vio con recelo.

\- La necesitas - murmuró su gemelo con la pastilla en la mano. La cara de este le decía todo, en casa ya sabían que su condición estaba mala.

\- Te he decepcionado de nuevo - susurro tomando la pastilla y se sentía verdaderamente mal otra vez - lo siento -

\- No, claro que no - refuto el otro frunciendo el ceño - solo quiero que estés bien Percy. Tú no me has decepcionado -

\- He recaído y esta pastilla lo demuestra - decía sosteniendo la pequeña píldora blanca en su mano. se la llevo a la boca y simplemente se metió en la cama.

\- Solo es por el cambio de casa y de escuela. Solo es eso Per - decía Teseo acomodándose a un lado de su hermano, este no le miraba se había volteado y cerrado los ojos.

\- No quiero ir a un psiquiátrico Tes - susurro mientra el medicamento comenzaba a hacer efecto.

\- Nadie te llevara a uno - decía Teseo aunque su voz sonaba quebrada y se aferraba a Percy - No los voy a dejar - se abrazo a Percy hasta que dejo que el sueño le ganara igual que las lagrimas. Lo ultimo que quería es que se cumpla lo que habían venido diciendo los psiquiatras anteriores.

_Si él no mejora lo mejor sera internarlo. Tendríanmás control sobre él._

Teseo no iba a permitir eso.

**_N/A: Teorías, sugerencias, quejas, su amorsh aquí por favor. _**


	48. Capítulo 42: Reunión

Jason estaba cansado, la tarde había sido un sinfín de discusiones con los de los clubes y con el entrenador Hedge por el capitán del club de Natación. Ese hombres solo sabía gritar. Su cabeza estallaba con tantas cosas por hacer y tras eso tenía que pensar en la cena de esta noche. Su querida madrastra una vez más había invitado a la embajadora y a sus hijas a cenar. Pero el tenia cosas más importantes en su cabeza.

Puso su lap top sobre el escritorio y la encendió, tenía una lista de cosas por hacer. Como poner por escrito lo salido en cada reunión. El como presidente de los clubes debía de dar el informe, no era el presidente del club de natación o su capitán o mucho menos un mimbro de este. No es que Jason no supiera nadar pero simplemente esto casi nunca le había atraído. Vivían casi junto al mar por supuesto que sabían de cosas como nadar, surfear y demás cosas. Pero simplemente el mar no le atraía demasiado.

Comenzó a escribir el listado de los clubes y los que iban a hacer cada uno. El club de esgrima iba a realizar una presentación en vivo sobre lucha de espadas e iba a dar una clase de estas, debía reservarles un lugar grande en el gimnasio para el viernes. El club de latín iba a ser una presentación sobre roma en un stand, lo mismo el club de griego pero estos se iban a disfrazar y a ofrecer algunas cosas más. El club de Artesanía estaba organizando una demostración de lo que podían hacer y un breve concurso de hacer vasijas. El de Arquería una demostración, debía separarles una cancha para la demostración y para la posterior prueba de los miembros también el viernes y que esto no chocara con las demás presentaciones.

Y llego al club de Natación. Era una materia optativa pero si querías pertenecer al club tenían que realizar una prueba. Jason suspiro ahí estaba el problema. Primero el club estaba casi disuelto. Segundo no tenían Capitán o presidente. Tercero la escuela casi siempre perdía las competencias de este estilo. Tal vez por eso el señor D había mandado a construir una piscina techada y así atraer a alumnos interesados en este deporte.

-Necesitan sangre nueva – suspiro Jason mientras escribía en el club que iba a tener las pruebas y que los alumnos simplemente entregarían folletos en los días previos y pondrían la lista para quienes desearan inscribirse. Estaba haciendo su trabajo cuando llamaron a la puerta.

\- Jason – la voz inconfundible de su hermana le saco de su concentración.

\- Dime – respondió casi en automático mientras guardaba la información.

-Esa mujer dice que es hora de que bajes que pronto estarán aquí la embajadora y sus bellas hijas – informo con voz falsamente dulce Thalía y el rio.

\- Ahora voy no te preocupes – cerro la lap top y suspiro. Fue a su ropero y se cambió la camiseta que cargaba por una camisa formal. Se paró delante del espejo para arreglarse y pudo ver sobre la cama la chaqueta de esta mañana. Se fijó en la manga que había sostenido Percy.

Aun recordaba a los ojos verdes llenos de terror y lágrimas.

No sabía porque pero no le agradaba que estuvieran así, se preguntaba cómo se verían con brillo y llenos de felicidad. No tenia idea de porque eso le daba curiosidad.

-Apresura Jason – apuro Thalía abriendo la puerta.

-¡Thalía! – regaño el rubio mirándola mal mientras se abrochaba el ultimo botón de la camisa.

-¿Qué? – dijo ella de forma inocente el rodo los ojos.

-Ya, vamos – dijo mientras salían de la habitación no sin antes darle una mirada más la esa chaqueta.

Bajaron las escaleras, debajo de estas ya estaba Perseo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Ninguno de los dos entendía por qué se veía tan de mal humor desde que habían llegado a casa.

-Vamos ya – dijo Thalía, entonces Jason reparo en que ella tampoco estaba normal, llevaba un vestido normal de color negro, su cabello estaba peinado con normalidad.

-¿No vas a mostrar tus tatuajes o algo así el día de hoy? – pregunto mientras veía de arriba abajo a su hermana.

-Hoy no – mascullo ella y le pareció que ambos azabaches ocultaban algo ¿Se había perdido de algo en la tarde?

\- ¿Por qué? – los dos le vieron con el ceño fruncido luego entre si y luego otra vez a él.

\- Hoy vienen las dos a cenar y algo están preparando y no va a ser contra mi te lo aseguro – respondió ella mirándole fijamente miro a Perseo.

-Es casi seguro que seguirán con eso de que formalicemos de una vez con ellas – Perseo le vio con el ceño fruncido aun y Jason imito su acción.

-Pues se quedara con las ganas de que formalice algo – respondió el y Thalía sonrió mientras comenzaban a caminar al salón.

-Ya están aquí mis niños, tomen asiento – sonreía Hera amablemente y junto a ella ya estaba Zeus sentado en su lugar – En un momento debe estar aquí Bellona y sus bellas hijas –

-Sera magnifico tenerlas en esta cena – dijo Thalía acomodando la servilleta sobre sus rodillas bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer. Jason y Perseo se vieron entre si y colocaron sus servilletas igual que Thalía. Pronto la puerta sonó y después de un momento estaban la embajadora y sus tres hijas dentro de la casa.

\- Muy buenas noches – saludo Hera quien les recibió animadamente y les invito a sentarse a la mesa. Bellona se sentó a lado de Hera y a lado de esta Hylla que tenía la mirada fija en Perseo y parecían estar teniendo una conversación. Reyna se sentó junto a Jason que no estaba muy a gusto con esto – Todos sentados como una gran familia – sonreía ella y Jason quería desaparecer.

Las ayudantes de ella comenzaron a servir la perfecta cena. Todos comenzaron a comer.

-¿Terminaste tus informes Jay? – pregunto Reyna mientras comían.

-¿Informes? – pregunto la madre de la chica con interés.

-Es que Jason pertenece a varios clubes y la próxima semana habrá una feria para estos – ella sonreía complacida, Jason solo seguía mirando su plato y comiendo.

-Me sorprende el orden que puedes tener a tu edad – rió suavemente Bellona.

\- Si estaba por terminar mis informes cuando me llamaron a cenar. Gracias y si tengo bastante orden con mis cosas. Eso me recuerda que tienes que pasarme las actividades de tus clubes Perseo - paso la conversación a su hermano tratando de evitar que este asunto llegue a la parte de parejas.

-Si cuando suba te lo pasó para que lo pongas en el registro. Lo que me recuerda que Luke me dijo que te diera el suyo, ya tiene quienes van a pelear en la contienda de demostración – dijo Perseo mirando a su hermano. Ambos se estaban tirando la pelotita de la conversación.

-Si sería bueno que me lo pases así los acomodo en los horarios también para las pruebas del viernes – dijo Jason aun mirando al azabache.

-Oh, ¿las pruebas de esgrima serán el viernes? – se metió en la conversación Reyna mirando con interés al rubio que no le devolvió la mirada.

\- Si serán el viernes yo estaré a cargo de ellas y de las de arquería en caso de que Artemisa no pueda hacerlas – informo Thalía sonriéndole a la chica. Esta le vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Oh así que eres la capitana de ese club de chicas con arco – dijo Reyna fríamente viendo a la azabache.

-Si soy su teniente por así decirlo, también la capitana del club de esgrima y de artesanía – respondió con demasiada tranquilidad Thalía –Eso me ayuda a tener la mente despejada y libre. Debo pensar primero en mis estudios ¿verdad querida Madre? – Hera se la quedó mirando – Imagina que yo tuviera un novio, eso me distraería totalmente y seguro bajarían mis notas – ahí estaba la razón por la que ella estaba tan bien portada. Jason noto que esto ya lo tenía preparado.

-Seguro eso también interrumpiría la vida de quien fuera tu novio – agrego Perseo – Digo estamos en una etapa importante de nuestras futuras vidas profesionales, no estaría bien que nos llenáramos la cabeza con esas cursilerías de novias o novios. A mi madre le importan más los estudios ¿verdad? – Hera parecía querer matarles con la mirada. Bellona se veía que estaba reconsiderando algo.

-Claro que lo más importante son los estudios Perseo. No creo que a ninguna madre le importe más una relación para sus hijos que los estudios. Imagina que el chico o chica se distraiga tanto que arruine su promedio y eso no le permita ir a una importante universidad – siguió la idea Hylla y por un momento Reyna le vio traicionada.

-Si los chicos tienen razón, los estudios son más importantes para todo lo demás tendrán tiempo cuando ya tengan una carrera formada – dijo Zeus mientras terminaba de comer y se levantaba la copa de vino y Hera le veía indignada.

-Pero también hay que darse tiempo para vivir la vida Joven – dijo Hera viendo con algo de fastidio a su esposo, este la ignoro totalmente.

-Son muy jóvenes para eso, a esta edad apenas y entienden que es lo que quieren – dijo Zeus y termino su vino – Si me disculpan ahora tengo que ir a mi despacho. Tengo papeles que firmar y ver lo de mi reunión con algunos inversionistas para el banco – se paró y dejo la copa sobre la mesa – Que tenga buena noche embajadora – se acercó y beso su mano – No se duerman demasiado tarde chicos – salió de ahí con parsimonia. Hera parecía querer lanzarle algún rayo y acabar con él.

-Bueno pero terminemos de cenar – dijo Bellona sintiendo la tensión por parte de su hija menor y de Hera ninguna de las dos parecía feliz de como termino la conversación.

Todos terminaron de comer en un silencio sepulcral. Los hermanos Grace se levantaron de su asiento junto con las dos hijas de Bellona.

-Jason me encanta venir a visitarte – decía Reyna mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-Siempre eres bienvenida aquí Reyna eres mi amiga después de todo – dijo él y ella hizo una mueca ante el apelativo.

-Sí, tu amiga – ella suspiro – Jason – él se la quedó mirando – Si necesitas ayuda con cualquier cosa en la escuela o en casa llámame, sabes que siempre estoy para ti – le sonrió y el celular de él sonó.

-oh, es Leo... No te preocupes Reyna si necesito ayuda sé que puedo contar contigo y debo contestar... Dime Leo – se alejó con el celular en el oído, perdiéndose la mirada huraña de ella hacia él y su bendita llamada. Todo era más importante que ella.

Jason escuchaba atentamente a su amigo mientras aflojaba los botones de arriba de su camisa y entraba de nuevo en su habitación, cerró la puerta detrás del él y se acercó a la cama.

-Sí, si demostración con tus aviones – repetía mientras se sacaba totalmente la camisa y caminaba hacia el baño.- Yo te pondré a un buen horario, no muy tarde por los vientos... aja... al aire libre ¿Algo más? – escuchaba atentamente mientras buscaba una toalla para bañarse cuando volteo a su cama, ahí aún estaba la chaqueta que había sujetado Percy de una de sus mangas. Lo tomo entre sus manos y se quedó mirando la manga que él tuvo entre sus manos.

\- Jason... ¡Jason!... ¡Jason!... – se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea.

\- Si, si dime – la voz de su amigo le saco del trance aunque no por eso soltó la chaqueta.

-Recuerda que él stand debe decir Robótica no carpintería – el rubio asintió mirando la chaqueta y acariciando la manga – Rubio ¿Me oíste? –

\- Si, aja robótica – sacudió la cabeza y soltó la chaqueta sobre la cama. – Yo me encargo de so no te preocupes, no olvides decirle a tu hermano que me mande el informe igual – escucho un sí del otro lado y pronto cortaron la llamada. Jason se metió a la ducha cuando estuvo totalmente desnudo y con el agua recorriendo su cuerpo. Solo había una imagen que cruzaba por su cabeza.

Ojos verdemar.

Trato por todos los medios de sacar a esos ojos tristes de su cabeza pero no podía. Le dolía un poco verlos así. Termino de bañarse y se envolvió en la toalla, pronto se cambió de ropa por un pijama, se cepillo los dientes y volvió a sentarse a la lap top, terminó de escribir sus informes y la apago.

\- Jason - llamó una vez su hermana a la puerta.

\- Pasa - el se levantó del asiento del escritorio y caminó hasta su hermana que entró y cerró la puerta detrás de si - ¿Qué deseas Thalía? -

\- Vine a dejarte esto - le extendió una hoja- Es mi informe de los clubes, también te lo pasé en digital - tomo la hoja y como siempre está tenia una letra de lo más prolija.

\- Si esta bien - el la colocó con otras hojas que tenia en el escritorio.

\- Deberías mandar a lavar la chaqueta - dijo ella y el volteo a verla, la tenia en la mano.

\- Si, lo haré mañana a primera hora - se la Quito de la mano. Ella se lo quedó mirando un rato pero no dijo nada, se dio media vuelta y salió por donde entró diciendo un buenas noches.

Otra vez la tenia en sus manos y al igual que la camisa de perfume, se sentia reacio a querer que la laven. Se golpeó la frente y trató de hacer que su cerebro funcionara correctamente. No entendía que le pasaba ¿Por qué estaba pensando en cosas extrañas? ¿Por qué no queria mandar a lavar la chaqueta? La tiró al cesto de la ropa sucia y tiró a la cama. Cerro los ojos con fuerza intentado dormir y olvidar todo.

**_——_**

Era tarde en la noche y el rubio ojos azules aún estaba frente a la computadora. Tenia que terminar de preparar todo para lo del club de esgrima, la verdad en la tarde no había tenido nada de tiempo, su madre había estado con más Dolores de cabeza y por más que su padre había intentado llevarla al doctor, no pudo. Ella armó un escándalo descomunal porque el quería llevarla, comenzó a desvariar según pudieron notar el y sus hermanos.

\- Bien aquí y aquí- trataba de llenar todos los espacios que pedía la hoja.

Su mente aún vagaba, su padre al final se había cansado de discutir con ella y se había ido a su trabajo, dijo que llegaría tarde. El una vez más tuvo que hacerse cargo de sus hermanos. Hacerles de cenar y ver que el menor no se ponga a jugar videojuegos hasta altas horas de la noche. Ver que Travis y Connor no se maten en alguna parte de la casa. El único que ayudaba y que no tenia que vigilar demasiado era Chris.

Chris tenia una afición muy grande a ser golpeado por una chica. Luke se comenzaba a preguntar si eso de ser golpeado y mandado por una chica le venía en la sangre. A él le gustaba Thalia, (no era secreto para nadie) pero ella siempre se la vivía rechazandolo o ignorándolo, no importaba lo que hiciera o no hiciera, ella simplemente no le daba ni la hora.

\- Luke ya mamá se ha tomado el medicamento- informó Chris entrando en la habitación, se había bañado y ya traía el pijama puesto.

\- Bien, pondré la alarma para levantarme temprano. Lo más seguro es que ella no haga el desayuno - dijo mientras tomaba el celular y ponía la alarma. Esa misma que usaba casi todos los días. Cada vez la usaba más y cada vez su madre parecía peor.

\- Deja que lo haga yo, tú estas cansado ya de hacerlo esta semana - dijo Chris tirándose en su cama. Ellos compartían habitación, la habitación de Chris había tenido un accidente con algunas cosas que el chico guardaba en esta.

\- No hay problema Chris yo lo hago, lo que si necesitaré es que hagas el almuerzo porque tengo reunión con el club para ultimar detalles sobre la próxima semana - se estiró en el asiento para después apagar la computadora.

\- Esta bien entonces yo haré eso, pero eso significa que mañana te regresas a pie - Chris bostezó arropandose con las cobijas.

\- Si, ya lo sé. Cuando llegues a casa no olvides que Travis y Connor no pueden estar en el sótano y que Cecil debe arreglar el desastre de la lavandería - se levantó de la silla y caminó al ropero por una toalla.

\- Si ya lo se y yo me debo encargar del jardín y que Travis Y Connor arreglen la casa en vez de destruirla - contesto el otro.

Luke asintió y salió de ahí directo al baño, mientras caminaba hacia ahí revisó las habitaciones de sus hermanos.

\- Travis y Connor ya les dije que no más travesuras para la escuela no quiero tener que explicarles a mis padres porque los volvieron a expulsar- espeto el rubio cruzando los brazos y parándose en el Marco de la puerta viendo como sus dos castaños hermanos preparaban bolas de pintura.

\- No son para una travesura- comenzó a decir Travis.

\- Son para la exposición de los clubes- continuo diciendo Connor mientras vertía pintura en el globo.

\- Leo nos dijo que necesitaba algunos para las demostraciones del Lunes - Travis comenzó a ponerlos en bolsas.

\- Mañana va a probar que tal está la dirección de la cámara e intentará pintar algo en un lienzo - termino por decir Connor mientras cerraba la bolsa.

\- Espero que así sea, no quiero más problemas de los que ya hemos tenido. Ah y una cosa más. Perseo dijo que el combate será a la cinco de la tarde y el otro será a las ocho que le avisen al Herrero y Kool Aid - informó mientras seguía caminando al baño.

\- Y a los oponentes quien les avisará- dijeron los dos chicos asomándose por la puerta.

\- Los dioses oscuros ya lo saben, les informo su gran mánager Espantapájaros- dijo el chico metiéndose en el baño y cerrando la puerta. Termino de bañarse lo mas pronto posible y luego camino una vez mas por el pasillo, se asomo a la puerta del cuarto de sus padres.

Su madre estaba dormida. Suspiro esperaba que pronto acepte ir al medico o el asunto podría agravarse. Llego a su habitación después de cerrar con sumo cuidado la puerta y no despertarla. Se puso algo cómodo para dormir y se detuvo delante de una foto que tenia en su mesa de noche. En esta estaba el cuando tenia nueve años, aun recordaba ese día, fue un día familiar, también se le había caído un diente. Días felices, su madre comenzó poco después con los dolores de cabeza, a tener desvariaciones en su carácter. Dejo la foto donde estaba y se acostó en su cama. Esperaba que todo mejore.

**_N/A: Mi inspiración para familia Jackson está excelente, del resto de mis historias... XD ya veré que hacer. Disfruten. /._./_****_Opiniones, teorías, sugerencias, quejas aquí en reviews._**


	49. Capítulo 43: Amiguito

El sol rompía el cielo iluminando todo como lo hacía desde la mera existencia del planeta. Un azabache de ojos verdemar se removía junto a otro exactamente igual. Su compañero de cama no se movía para nada a pesar de que la alarma había empezado a sonar hace un momento, con mucho desgano el que se removía sacó la mano de entre las cobijas y la apago como solía hacer siempre. Y se apegó al otro azabache como solía hacer siempre, hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía un ligero inconveniente.

Se sentó inmediatamente en la cama y se puso alerta, levantó ligeramente las sábanas.

—Demonios —Masculló entre dientes al darse cuenta que alguien se había despertado antes que él. Algo que era completamente normal si habías soñado con chicas hermosas que te sonreían y bailaban con poca ropa.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a su acompañante, camino como pudo hasta llegar al baño de forma silenciosa, para arreglar su asunto. Cerro la puerta despacio por nada del mundo debía despertar a su hermano. Si, lo que Teseo estaba haciendo era algo que hacían normalmente los chicos cuando tienen sueños húmedos y su "amiguito" reaccionaba a ellos. Pero el tenia un inconveniente con esto desde que comenzó a pasar.

El inconveniente era Percy.

Desde el accidente de Percy, él no podía dejar que su hermano vea sus "accidentes" con su "amiguito" porque lo ponía mal. Podía llegar a ser algo leve como desde un ligero ataque de pánico, a uno mas grande como uno de ansiedad, o en el peor de los casos: Enfermarse al punto de que lo tengan que internar en el hospital.

Si, Percy tuvo muchos problemas con eso la primera vez que paso esto, Percy había caído de la cama y se había arrinconado en una esquina de la habitación, acurrucándose y escondiendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Entró en shock por ansiedad. Se puso muy grave y por supuesto que Teseo tuvo que explicar a su madre que fue lo que le altero. Para que ella le diga a los doctores.

Algo que para un niño de trece años no fue fácil de explicar.

Por supuesto los padres de Teseo habían tenido charlas con él antes y después del suceso, y sabía que era algo natural del cuerpo humano. Pero con Percy desde aquello no podían tener esas charlas. Algo habia pasado en ese accidente que simplemente hacía que Percy tuviera un miedo irracional a aquello. Con hacer sus necesidades no presentaba molestias con lo otro si.

Teseo trato de arreglar su asunto lo más silencioso que pudo, también lo más rápido. Sabia que en cualquier momento Orión vendría a despertarlos.

-Solo... Un... Poco -Termino con un jadeo silencioso y las manos llenas de semen. Se recostó un momento contra el tanque del baño y pronto escucho la puerta -Fuck - Se levantó y se acomodo la pijama, lavó sus manos y sintió que la puerta del cuarto se abría.

-Teseo - Escucho la voz de su hermano llamarle y pronto salió del baño.

-Ya estoy despierto -Dijo al salir y ver a Orión parecia que habia salido a correr una vez mas.

-¿Como paso la noche? - pregunto viendo al chico que aun dormía.

-Buenos días Teseo, querido hermano ¿Cómo dormiste? Buenos días querido hermano. Oh, yo dormí perfectamente - rodó los ojos el azabache, Orión río para luego abrazarlo y despeinarlo (más de lo que ya estaba)

-me alegra que hayas amanecido de tan buen humor - dijo el rubio separándose de el pero Teseo sintió que había algo más en su voz, que hizo que desviara la mirada ¿Su hermano no lo había oído haciendo eso en el baño, verdad? el habia llegado despues ¿verdad? Vio el rostro de Orión y este solo sonreía.

-Si, aja, y él durmió bien... después de todo, tomo una pastilla - murmuro viendo a Percy.

-El estara mejor - golpeo ligeramente su espalda. Teseo asintió - Ah y tal vez deberías ir a tu habitación cuando hagas esas cosas - el rostro de Teseo se puso rojo enseguida - No me mires así, que no oí nada, pero es fácil saber que tuviste un accidente con tu "amiguito" Porque te has despertado solo y has ido directo al baño - El rubio rió un poco de ver el rostro de su hermano.

—Eso no es cierto —Murmuró Teseo pero igual Orión se fue riendo - Percy, voy a despertar a Tritón - murmuró al oído de su hermano apoyando las manos en la cama, pero este no se movió- Ya debió acabar el efecto de la pastilla - se paró y miró su celular, Percy había dormido ya ocho horas que duraba el efecto.

Esto preocupó a Teseo, dejó el celular en la cama y se acercó nuevamente a Percy, puso su mano sobre su frente estaba caliente. Una vez más estaba con fiebre, suspiro sacando la mano de la frente de su hermano.

\- Iré a despertar a Tritón y luego a avisar a mamá, sigue durmiendo Percy - murmuró antes de salir sin estar seguro de si su hermano le oía o no. Camino rápidamente a la habitación de su hermano mayor, dispuesto a hacer una entrada y salida rápida, entro con la llave que aún tenían de su habitación (lo que le recordaba que debían sacar una copia de esta) y se posicionó a un lado de la cama e iba a hacer lo de siempre hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Oh por los dioses! - exclamó en susurros mientras cubría su boca con sus manos - Que atrevido has sido Tri - sus ojos brillaron con malicia pura. Se acomodó a lado de su hermano.

—Linda —Le escuchó murmurar y tuvo que aguantar la risa.

—Aquí estoy querido Tri — Susurro con voz suave al oído de su hermano.

\- Lamia... respondió el otro y Teseo rodó los ojos.

\- No puedes seguir sonando con esa estúpida Tritón-regaño en voz baja antes de volver a acercarse a su oído -Si. Tritón soy yo... - hizo la mejor imitación de la voz de la ex novia de su hermano.

\- Cariño...- contesto mientras se movía hacia un lado de la cama.

\- Oh mi hermoso tiburón me haces tan feliz - hizo una mueca de asco, ese apodo salido de los labios de ella daba asco.

\- Mi hechicera... preciosa - él se seguía moviendo en la cama.

\- Si soy tu bella hechicera... pero es muy pronto para que hagamos esto Tritón -seguía fingiendo la voz de ella y lamentaba el hecho de dejar su celular en el cuarto pero comenzó a buscar el del mismo Tritón y lo vio en la mesa de noche.

\- No... yo te amo - murmuraba un muy dormido Tritón y Teseo alcanzó su celular.

\- Oh, si yo se que me amas cariño ¿por qué no me besas? - dijo el azabache menor agradeciendo que para la cámara no necesitaba de la contraseña. Tritón comenzó a besar la almohada que estaba cerca de él y Teseo quería reír, luego grabó más abajo - Oh sí cariño yo se que me quieres demasiado - seguía diciendo mientras grababa y se paraba de la cama junto a la puerta. - Pero creo que una parte de ti me quiere más que el resto -

-¿Que? - inquirió el azabache mayor porque Teseo habló con su voz normal.

\- Teseo ¿dónde estás? - escucho a Percy susurrar detrás de la puerta. Teseo quiso golpearse en la frente lo había olvidado.

—Estoy aquí Percy, pero regresa a la cama, estás enfermo —Murmuró cerca de la puerta evitando que Percy entre y vea lo que estaba sucediendo, también asegurándose de que Tritón no abra los ojos. Supuso que Percy se había marchado por los pasos que oyó. Tritón, abrió los ojos lentamente y se topó con el, que sostenía el celular en mano.

\- ¿Qué haces Teseus? - masculló reconociendo su celular en sus manos.

\- Oh aquí viendo como una parte de ti amanecía verdaderamente feliz -el azabache mayor sonrió de oreja a oreja, y el otro le vio sin entender demasiado, Teseo le señaló con una mano a su "amiguito" que estaba totalmente levantado.

-¡Oh... por los...! ¡Largo de aquí Teseus! - comenzó a gritar cubriéndose con una almohada la entrepierna.

\- Con gusto -dijo Teseo saliendo de ahí pero Tritón se dio cuenta inmediatamente de su error.

\- ¡Mi celular! ¡Dame mi celular! - se levantó de la cama pero apenas podía caminar con aquello totalmente levantado e incomodando en sus pantalones del pijama.

-¿Qué has hecho Tes? - pregunto Percy viendo a su hermano que entró apresuradamente.

—Nada, nada, tu vuelve a la cama, tienes fiebre —Dejo el celular de lado mientras empujaba a Percy a la cama para que se acueste, el otro simplemente se dejó caer y se acomodo. No es como si tuviera muchos ánimos de renegar por esto.

Una vez que Percy se recostó Teseo salió a buscar a su madre, sabía que Tritón tardaria un rato en salir a matarlo así que tenía tiempo. Bajo las escaleras y busco a su madre esta estaba en la sala con Tyson arreglando su cabello.

\- Buenos días mamá- saludó animadamente mientras ella dejaba el cepillo de cabello a un lado.

\- Buenos días amor cómo estás? ¿Por qué no te has alistado para la escuela? - ella lo vio de arriba abajo pues aún traía el pijama puesto. Un pijama morado con pequeños pulpos azules.

\- Estoy bien pero Percy tiene fiebre- ella suspiró eso era algo que ya esperaban.

\- Subiré a verlo ahora-respondió ella.

\- Percy ¿va a estar bien?-dijo Tyson viendo a su hermano y a su madre, ella acarició gentilmente su mejilla.

\- Por supuesto que sí amor el va a estar bien, solo está adaptándose a la nueva escuela y le va a tomar un tiempo -contestó ella y el niño sonrió. Teseo forzó una sonrisa para su pequeño hermano.

Para todos en la familia el accidente de Percy había sido un shock pero probablemente otro tan afectado como Teseo era Tyson, después de todo él era muy pequeño cuando pasó y también fue muy difícil que el comprenda que no podía volver a tocar a su hermano. ¿cómo decirle a un niño de cuatro años que no puede tocar a su hermano porque le lastima? fue algo muy complicado aunque el pequeño era listo y lo había comprendido bien, pero eso no significaba que dejara de doler, ver como quería abrazar a su hermano y consolarlo, o jugar con él como hacían antes.

–Sube a vestirte de una vez Teseo —Dijo su madre, este solo asintió y subió las escaleras.

Entró en su habitación para poder cambiarse, se metió al baño y se deshizo de su pijama, busco la toalla para bañarse, también su uniforme. Agradeció que fuera viernes. La escuela para alguien con TDAH no era fácil para nada, estar horas sentados. Era una tortura. Se dio un baño rápido, cepillo sus dientes, se vistió y se puso delante del espejo a peinarse cuando escuchó que alguien golpeaba su puerta. Sabía que era Tritón aunque no sonara como si quisiera destrozar la puerta. Porque si llegara a sonar así su madre seguro lo castigaba.

\- Teseus, abre la puerta - escucho decir a su hermano del otro lado. Se oía furioso a pesar de que no gritaba.

-Se que no puedes vivir sin mi querido Tri pero tendrás que esperar que me ponga más guapo de lo que soy - dijo con diversión adivinando que la furia de su hermano crecía más y más.

-Aquí tienes tu celular Tritón, no se que hacia en la cama de Percy. Deberías tener más cuidado de donde dejas tus cosas cariño- escuchó la gentil voz de su madre y Teseo solo quería reír por esto.

\- Gracias mamá-escuchó decir a Tritón, obviamente él no iba a decir que Teseo fue quien tomó el celular porque eso sería también explicar el porqué lo tomo. Y por mucho que sus padres fueran de mente abierta y conversarán de todo con ellos, no es como que les gustara andarles diciendo que tenían sueños húmedos.

\- Ve a terminar de alistarte y Teseus sal ya que tienes que ayudar para el desayuno —Aviso su madre.

\- ¡Que no me digas Teseus! - reclamo el azabache menor - Y ya voy - termino de arreglarse el cabello y mirarse en el espejo. Dio un último vistazo y salió de la habitación.

**_\--_**

Perseo estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación, no había nada que perturbar su sueño, el volumen de su celular estaba bajo asi que la alarma de verdad no estaba haciendo su trabajo. El si oía las alarmas, en especial porque a veces necesitaba enserio que su hermana no lo despierte. Pero hay días que la suerte no está del lado de los héroes ¿verdad?

Él estaba teniendo uno de los sueños más hermosos que había tenido en algún tiempo, una chica con velo estaba bailando para el. El estaba sentado en un trono con una copa de vino en su mano, una Corona adornada con joyas en su cabeza y la linda azabache de ojos verdes que bailaba.

Era la perfección pura a sus ojos, ella se acercó a él lentamente y con la lujuria bailando en sus ojos. Era excitante la forma en que se movía y la suavidad de sus manos al roce de la piel, ella pasaba sus manos por sus brazos de manera suave y gentil.

Pero mientras él estaba soñando, su hermana abrió la puerta con cuidado, se acercó a la cama, en su mano traía una lata de crema batida. Esta era de sus formas favoritas de despertar a su hermano, porque él detestaba lo dulce y eso lo hacia gritar más.

Vio detenidamente a su hermano y pudo ver que aunque el estaba dormido, algo de él estaba más que despierto. ¡Muy Despierto! Pero a diferencia de cualquiera que se sonrojaria o gritaría o tal vez haría una plegaria (si la chica es religiosa que no era este caso) ella tuvo que contener la risa.

\- Perseo mi amor - puso la voz más dulzona que pudo mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

\- Pequeña... - murmuró el azabache sonriendo y acomodándose en la cama.

\- ¡oh si! ¡Soy tu pequeña, Perseo! - exclamaba ella mientras veía como su hermano trataba de tal vez abrazar a la de su sueño porque estaba agarrando las sábanas - Dame tu mano amor... y la llevaré a lugares ardientes- Thalia trataba de no echarse a reír mientras él extendía su mano. Colocó crema batida en esta.

\- Tu eres ardiente -decía su hermano entre dientes y ella con la mano ligeramente hizo cosquillas en su nariz.

—Si, pero tu lo eres más —siguió diciendo ella al tiempo que el pasaba su mano por su rostro, embarrandose completamente de crema batida y entonces se pudo partir de la risa.

\- iiThalia!! - gritó con furia pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada rodando en el piso de la risa. El intento moverse y claro asesinar a su hermana tal vez pero es entonces cuando noto que no podía moverse con libertad.

\- Dioses... a... tu cara... tu - Thalía intentaba hablar pero le era imposible hacerlo.

Jason que estaba escuchando el escándalo de su hermana riendo y el otro gritando pronto se asomó a la puerta de este y se topó con la escena, Thalía en el piso ya con el uniforme puesto y una lata de crema batida a lado, Perseo en la cama rojo y tratando de no moverse demasiado, además que tenía crema en la cara y examinó un poco más y pudo ver que el tenia un "problema" entre las piernas.

\- Cuando ella dijo que se reiría si te encontraba así, no le creí demasiado - dijo el rubio captando la atención de los dos azabaches.

\- Lo decía... en serio - ella trató de guardar la compostura pero le era imposible porque su hermano Perseo seguía rojo, no sabía si de molestia o vergüenza. Quizá de las dos cosas.

\- Esta las vas a pagar Thalía-masculló él mirándola con furia.

\- Antes de hacer amenazas, creo que tu amiguito necesita atención- ella sonrió triunfante al ver como se ponía aún más rojo - Y tú rubio ve a alistarte para la escuela - le dijo a Jason este solo asintió y los dos salieron de ahí.

\- Me las pagas Thalía- seguía murmurando un muy rojo Perseo mientras se ponía de pie para encargarse de su "amiguito". Una vez que termino se apresuró a darse un baño y a maquinar cómo vengarse de su pequeña hermana.

Cuando estuvo listo bajó las escaleras y caminó hasta el comedor hoy había tardado un poco más que de costumbre por ese asunto. Vio a su madrastra que estaba como siempre ya sentada a un lado de la cabecera de la mesa, porque según ella ese era el lugar que ocupaban las esposas y el lugar de él era justo frente a ella como hermano mayor, se sentó y le dedicó una mala mirada a Thalia que seguía sonriendo burlonamente.

\- Buenos días Perseo ¿como has amanecido? - pregunto Hera y él la miró fríamente.

\- Buenos días madre y hoy amanecí excelente, gracia por preguntar y espero que tu mañana esté yendo tal como deseas - se colocó la servilleta en su lugar y se dispuso a comer.

\- Oh por supuesto que sí cariño, gracias. Y creo que ya deberías comenzar a despertar solo, tu hermana debe dejar ya sus juegos — Ah sí, olvidaba que ella intentaba controlar su vida.

\- Buenos días con todos - entró al comedor Zeus, beso la mano de su esposa y vio a sus hijos - Hoy no me quedo a desayunar, tengo una cita con un inversionista extranjero. Discúlpame Hera - volvió a besar su mano y ella lo miró fijamente como si no creyera eso del inversionista

\- Está bien cariño, al menos espero que puedas llegar para el almuerzo o la cena - respondió ella sin dejar de mirarlo, él solo acomodó su corbata.

\- No creo amor, mi agenda está un poco apretada el dia de hoy. Lo que me recuerda que necesito que vayas a la oficina de nuevo Thalia hay algo que deseo hablar contigo-él miro a la chica y esta solo le devolvió la mirada. Hera sonrió como si fueran buenas noticias - Bueno nos vemos.

\- Adiós papá- dijeron los tres chicos, pero Perseo y Jason no podían dejar de preguntarse qué era eso que necesitaba hablar su padre con Thalia.

\- Bien ya he terminado - dijo después de un largo silencio Perseo, dejó la servilleta a un lado y se puso de pie - Teremos que llegar temprano hoy, hay bastante por hacer con los clubes - le sonrió a su madrastra, beso su mano como cada mañana, lo mismo hizo su hermano. Thalia solo sonrió. Pronto los tres estaban en el auto.

\- ¿De qué quiere hablar papá contigo?- inquirió Jason mirando a su hermana esta se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba sus auriculares.

\- Seguramente de la última cuenta que abrió a mi nombre o de que quiere que me comporte porque habrá un mitin político -ella rodó los ojos y se puso los auriculares para no oír más nada pues pronto estarían recogiendo a Hylla y a Reyna.

\- ¿Otro Mitin? detesto esas reuniones, arruinan los fines de semana - masculló Perseo mientras daba una vuelta en una curva.

\- Arruinan tus eventos más bien- concordó el rubio mirando por la ventana. Perseo no dijo nada ante esto y pronto el auto quedó en silencio. Jason solo iba pensando en lo sucedido de ayer, su hermano también y en la mujer de su sueño. Esos ojos los había visto antes pero con tanto alboroto ya casi olvidaba todo el sueño.

Término por recoger a las dos hermanas Avilés Ramírez Arellano, ahora el auto iba más lleno pero igual de silencio. Hylla y Reyna parecía que habían peleado o discutido porque no conversaban ni entre ellas. Iba a ser un largo viernes.

Pronto llegaron a la escuela y Perseo estacionó el auto en su lugar habitual, descendieron de él sus hermanos, Reyna e Hylla, él lo hizo al último para ponerle alarma al auto y pudo notar que más allá había un auto blanco y que de él se bajaban los Jackson.

\- Date por muerto Teseo - escuchó decir al azabache mayor y el otro solo reía escondido detrás del rubio que era más alto y detenía al otro.

\- Ya mamá te dijo que no podías matarle-decía un castaño mientras arrastraba al azabache mayor.

\- Solo quiero asfixiarlo un poco - seguía diciendo Tritón mientras caminaban al interior del edificio, Perseo iba detrás de la mano de Hylla.

\- Chico Coqueto - saludo Thalia colgándose de los hombros de Teseo.

\- Chica Punk, buenos días-saludo el otro.

\- Ahg los Grace - masculló el azabache mayor al notar la presencia de los hermanos.

\- Y hoy me parece que les falta alguien - dijo Reyna en voz no muy alta pero que todos escucharon, ella iba a lado de Jason.

\- Hay que llegar rápido al salón, pude descargar la música que me pediste chica Punk y debo decir que me fascino-cambio de tema Teseo.

\- Te lo dije y traje otras en mi celular que te puedo pasar-respondió Thalia sacando este.

\- Parece que otra vez nadie dirá porque ese chico falta - murmuró Reyna y solo Jason la escuchó y la miró mal.

\- Thalía me podría sentar contigo hoy, es que necesito que me expliques unas cosas de tu informe -dijo el rubio mientras entraban en el salón y los mayores seguían su camino. Ella lo miró un momento y asintió. Reyna le vio desconcertada ¿Hoy tampoco quería estar con ella?

\- Pensé que hoy si te sentarías conmigo -Murmuro Reyna pero Jason fingió no oírla.

\- Rachel - Teseo saludo animadamente a la pelirroja que venía llegando. La abrazo y la alzó por los aires haciéndola reír. Los demás se los quedaron viendo un momento.

\- ¿Como estas Tes? un placer verte esta mañana - dijo ella cuando volvió a poner los pies en el suelo y sonreía.

\- Vamos Jason, le diré a Zoe, total a ella le interesa que esté bien entendido todo - Thalia arrastró a su hermano a su lugar dejando a Reyna sola apretando los puños, podía sentir como la azabache estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que el rubio esté lejos de ella. Cada uno se sentó en su lugar esperando que pronto empiecen las clases.

**_N/A:Suspiritos azules, que sepan que no borre esta historia de wattpad, me eliminaron la cuenta de ahí y tuve que subirla en una nueva._**

**_PhantomOrphen_**

**_Ese es el nombre de la nueva cuenta ahi ya logré subirla de nuevo hasta el capítulo 101._**

**_Y si, debo poner al día esta Xd_**


	50. Capítulo 44: Viernes

El día viernes, el más esperado por la mayoría de los alumnos, el día que indicaba que la semana escolar terminaba y que pronto tendrían dos días de descanso de los maestros, de las clases y de los compañeros insoportables. Es decir un día completo de alegría para muchos. Excepto tal vez para Frank y Clarisse porque era ese día en el que su padre los dejaba en la escuela.

\- No quiero a nadie cerca de ti y mañana llega otro cargamento los quiero temprano en la tienda - iba diciendo mientras estacionaba el Jeep negro afuera de la escuela y sus dos hijos rodaban los ojos.

\- Si, si mañana temprano aja - respondió Clarisse mientras tomaba su mochila y abría la puerta.

\- ¡Ey chico! - llamo la atención de Frank que también estaba por salir del Jeep, él se lo quedó mirando - Nadie cerca de tu hermana -

\- Nadie quiere acercarse a ella tampoco-murmuró Frank cerrando la puerta del auto.

\- ¡Vamos ya Frank! ¡Quiero golpear algo antes de la primera hora! - iba diciendo ella mientras caminaba al edificio escolar. Él solo suspiro mientras avanzaba hasta ella.

Frank quería mucho a su hermana pero había días (en especial los viernes) en que deseaba que no estuvieran emparentados, él aún no comprendía como es que podían ser hermanos o medios hermanos, ella era tan... ¿Animada? ¿Feroz? ¿Valiente?... Nah a quien engañaba era ella la bravucona, la busca pleitos y tal vez por eso tenia una mejor relación con su padre que él.

Caminaron hasta el gimnasio aún faltaba un poco para que sonara el timbre, el entrenador ya estaba ahí como de costumbre con su gorra de color naranja igual que su camisa y sus pantalones de entrenamiento, su silbato al cuello y dispuesto a dejar pasar a cualquiera que quiera hacer deporte.

\- Llegas temprano panquecito - le sonrió a Clarisse y ella hizo lo mismo - Los sacos de Boxeo están por allá pero debes estirar no quiero lastimada a mi mejor guerrera - y ahí estaba él alentando a la hermana de Frank, ella hizo un calentamiento rápido antes de empezar a golpear los sacos.

\- ¡Muere! ¡Muere! - ella golpeaba el saco como si este hubiera cometido el pecado de matar a alguien que ella quería mucho.

Frank solo se sentó a ver a su hermana mientras cuidaba sus cosas, la veía golpear y golpear el saco. Esta era la única razón por la que ella se levantaba más temprano los viernes, era el único día donde podía entrenar antes de clases, pues los demás días el gimnasio, se habría después de la segunda hora.

El gimnasio estaba completamente vacío, era extraño verlo así. Pero pronto su hermana no fue la única con ganas de entrenar antes de clases, ahí estaba el acosador (tal vez único) de Clarisse, Christian Rodríguez, el chico entró sigilosamente hasta sentarse en una de las gradas del lugar a observar como ella entrenaba. Esa era otra cosa normal de los días viernes.

Así poco a poco también fueron llegando algunos más, entre ellos estaba Mark y Sherman, ellos eran del séquito de Clarisse. No estaban enamorados de ella ni nada parecido, ellos compartían la misma pasión de ella por golpear cosas, casi convirtiéndola en la líder. Eso le recordó a Frank que ese sábado, tenían trabajo extra.

Aún no entendía tampoco la manía que tenía su hermana de involucrarlo en todo eso de las peleas y cosas así, aunque tenía la leve sospecha que era petición de su padre. Porque según su padre el debía ser como su hermana, alguien que está dispuesto para la batalla. A Frank no le gustaban las peleas ni las batallas, si el podía evitar hasta una discusión de palabras lo hacía, él era pacifista. Algo que al parecer no cabía en la cabeza de su padre por mucho que se lo explicara. Pero bueno al menos en los trabajos que hacia su hermana para Perseo, que eran de seguridad casi nunca ocurría nada de peleas, algunas rencillas menores pero nada más. Nadie quería quedar mal delante del rey de la escuela y que este límite tu vida social a la nulidad completa.

Porque eso era lo que pasaba cuando te metías con él o alguien de su grupo y peor si eran sus hermanos. Aunque nadie se metía con ellos porque solos se valían muy bien. Tenias una muerte social y les gustaría decir que solo era en la escuela pero no era así, si llegabas a enojar a Perseo te podías dar por muerto en toda la ciudad, no sabían como pero el lograba eso. Se solía decir que él tenia contacto con los mismos dioses y que estos estaban a su favor y hacían que a esa persona le vaya mal en todo.

Y pagaba muy bien la seguridad también y era de ver no más con el valor de cada entrada y más si eran VIP, lo que le recordaba que mañana habría, combate se preguntaba si le tocaría, estar de nuevo de referí o lo pondrían en la puerta.

\- ¡Vamos Frank! - llamo su hermana, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el tomo las cosas de ambos y la siguió los demás chicos también comenzaron arecoger sus cosas, las clases estarían por empezar.

Entraron en el salón de clases que ya, estaba casi lleno, Frank pudo divisar como Octavian (uno de los que peor le caía en su clase) volteaba ligeramente hacia los lados, como una pequeña presa que siente el peligro. También noto que solo había uno de los gemelos, Jackson, este estaba muy alegre conversando con la pelirroja que se sentaba a su lado.

\- Permiso - les dijo ambos cuando tuvo que interrumpirlos para pasar.

\- Pasa no más grandote - sonreía animadamente el azabache, pero había algo en su mirada que le decía a Frank que el chico en realidad no estaba nada animado pero lo dejo pasar. Se sentó en su lugar que era hasta el final porque al ser tan grande solía cubrir a sus demás, compañeros y no veían, así que era, lo mejor, su hermana se sentó en una banca cercana.

El tenia por compañero de asiento a Sherman aunque este solía cambiarse de lugar para ir a coquetear con alguna chica (aunque siempre lo rechazaban) así que a veces Frank pasaba solo en su asiento o con Leo, el siempre venía cuando veía vacío el lugar pero hoy no, hoy parecía empeñado en hablar con Calipso Belladona que parecía, estar harta de solo oírlo pero el seguía, insistiendo.

\- Frank- llamó alguien a su lado lo que le sorprendió un poco porque era Jason quien le llamaba, el solía seguir las normas y una era no hablar en clase.

\- ¿Pasa algo Jason? - pregunto por lo bajo y el chico pronto se sentó a su lado, se veía nervioso. Como no estarlo si estaba rompiendo otra norma, no cambiarse de lugar y menos con un profesor delante dando clases.

\- Si - el rubio veía al frente y luego a su hermana que sonreía burlona por lo que el hacía. suspiro frustrado, se veía que eso de romper reglas no iba con él, tampoco con Frank - lo que pasa es que Thalia manda a preguntar si vas a ir al entrenamiento del club de arquería mañana en la tarde -

\- ¡Ah! si, olvidé confirmarle ayer. Pero dile que si iré, aunque sea solo por dos horas porque hay otro embarque llegando a la tienda mañana temprano-respondió el chico mientras fingía escribir en el cuaderno para que la maestra no note que estaban conversando.

Un momento después Zoe se sentó en su propio lugar y el rubio a pesar de que Reyna creía (tontamente) que al fin él volvería a su lugar, este camino hasta estar a lado de Teseo Jackson, un crack se escuchó por todo el salón.

\- ¿Paso algo señorita Ávila? - dijo la maestra de turno.

\- Solo se rompió mi lápiz lo lamento - dijo ella sacudiéndose las manos de las astillas del lápiz que ahora estaba partido sobre la mesa.

\- Tenga más cuidado - dijo la maestra.

\- Que rara es tu amiga - murmuró Teseo que ahora estaba acompañado por el rubio, este estaba sentado en el lugar de Percy.

\- Si actúa bastante extraña en estos

días- dijo el mientras acomodaba su cuaderno.

\- Debes cambiar el signo al pasarlo al otro lado, si no lo escribes puedes confundirte y la operación saldría mal - corrigió el azabache señalando un ejercicio de la hoja.

\- Gracias - frunció el ceño, el solía hacer las cosas bien en especial matemáticas, pero ahora parecía un novato vaya suerte la suya, su amiga estaba extraña y el también. Este día estaba empezando mal.

Percy estaba envuelto entre las sábanas de su cama, se había bañado y cambiado de ropa hace un rato y su madre le había dado su medicina para la fiebre y lo que le había recetado el doctor, pero como siempre la pastilla parecía tener el efecto secundario no deseado, su cabeza dolía y los pensamientos negativos invadían su mente cada vez más.

Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza antes de sacarse las mantas y salir de la cama para correr al baño y mojarse, el rostro, el no podía dejarse ganar por ellos.

No de nuevo.

Se lo había prometido a Teseo y debía cumplir sus promesas aunque no quisiera, el no quería que su hermano se vuelva a asustar como ese día.

Como ayer.

Como hoy.

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos con fuerza apretó con ambas manos el borde del lavamanos y luego lo soltó muy despacio, tanto como soltó el aire, se miró al espejo, las ojeras estaban aún bajo sus ojos, su mejilla se seguía, sintiendo sucia, todo él se sentía sucio pero no podía tomar otro baño o ir a la piscina. Tenia prohibida la piscina, al menos por otras semana más.

Regreso a la cama despacio y se volvió, a acostar, debería tener sueño, pero este no venía. Tal vez había dormido demasiado y molestado suficiente al Dios del sueño que ya no quiso trabajar en él. Se volvió a levantar y se calzó las pantuflas, camino a la puerta y bajó las escaleras despacio.

Vio por la puerta de la sala y divisó a su madre sentada delante de la computadora seguramente haciendo su, trabajo, camino con sigilo hasta ella.

\- No hay piscina hasta que estés recuperado y primero me darás los ejercicios resueltos que están sobre la mesa del comedor antes de pensar en salir a entrenar y solo media hora de esgrima, no quiero que te sobre exijas como ya has hecho antes - dijo ella sin despegar la vista del ordenador, el bufo y asintió saliendo de la sala. No sabia cómo pero ella siempre sabia cuando ellos se acercaban, no importaba lo mucho que trataran de sorprenderla no lo lograban.

Camino hasta el comedor encontrando la hoja de ejercicios y suspiro con cansancio, siempre era así. Por mucho que el faltara a la escuela no perdía el, año porque siempre estaba estudiando en casa cuando no iba a clases, su madre había estudiado para dar estudios en casa y tenia un certificado de maestra de secundaria, así que no, ella no iba a permitir que ninguno de ellos falle en los estudios.

Respiro hondo al menos esto tendría, su mente ocupada y no delirando sobre los eventos pasados, se dedicó a hacer la tarea asignada lo mejor que podía a pesar de que conocía los temas. No gustaba de las matemáticas como lo hacia su hermano Teseo pero tampoco era tan malo para ello, estaba resolviendo los ejercicios cuando su mente encontró una distracción. Una que sonaba.

Su celular.

\- Percy - saludo animadamente su hermano del otro lado de la línea - ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Percy subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y se metió a su habitación.

\- Estaba haciendo tarea abajo ¿Ya estás en receso?

\- Si, justo salimos a receso.

\- Tes lindo quieres ir a comer conmigo- escucho que decía la voz de una chica del otro lado cerca de su hermano probablemente.

\- Lo siento hermosa Nayade en este momento hago una llamada, importante, pero con gusto en un momento iré por ti - apostaba cualquier cosa que era justo la pelirroja, esa que estuvo en la tienda y que a su madre no pareció agradarle, la había reconocido cuando entraron a clases.

\- Entonces te estaré esperando hermoso héroe- la chica soltó una risita tonta.

\- ¿Ya conseguiste novia? Mira que dijeron un mes por lo menos y apenas van dos semanas Tes - se acostó en la cama mirando el techo.

\- Ja ja muy gracioso, no es mi novia. Ya te dije que no busco eso - respondió en tono conrtante su gemelo, algo que lo hizo reír-Bueno al punto ¿Cómo estás? -

\- Estoy bien reflejo, ya tomé mis

medicinas, un baño y mamá se llevó la camiseta de Orión -se tocó el cuello - Tess -

\- Menos mal ya no la tendrás... dime.

\- Tu collar ¿ya te lo devolvieron?

\- ¿Mi collar?... tienes razón aún no me lo han devuelto, después se lo pediré a la chica punk.

\- ¿Quién es la chica Punk? ¿Laj pelirroja?

\- No, no, esa es la Bonita Nayade.

\- Teseus o te apresuras o me comeré todo lo de tu almuerzo.

\- No puedes hacer eso Leo-mascullo Teseo con fastidio.

\- Puedo y lo haré así que dile a quién llama que hablaras después con él - se escuchó la voz del castaño.

\- Apuren los dos y vengan a ver esto - se escuchó la voz de alguien del otro lado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - murmuró Percy porque la voz de la chica al otro lado se escucho emocionada, así que eso le intrigaba.

\- Espera déjame ir a ver-murmuró en respuesta su hermano, no se escuchó nada por un momento y luego un gran escándalo de risas y algarabía y alguien que gritaba algo de me las pagarán.

\- ¿Tes? ¿Tessy?

\- Te llamo más tarde Percy, solo te diré que sucedió algo muy azul - corto la llamada. Percy se quedó mirando el celular sin encontrar explicación a eso.

\- ¡Percy! - la voz de su madre hizo que dejara de ver su celular, se levantó, de la cama y salió de la habitación, se asomó a las escaleras y la vio estaba abajo - Tenemos que salir cariño, me necesitan un momento en la oficina, cámbiate de ropa y vamos - el solo asintió no es como que se pudiera negar tampoco.

Se cambió la ropa que cargaba por una camiseta de color azul con el dibujo de un oso en el centro, unos jeans y su chaqueta azul con mangas, blancas, un par de deportivos azules y estuvo listo. Pensó en pasar un peine por su cabello pero desestimó la idea, seria una perdida de tiempo si quiera, intentar peinarse con el cabello tan revuelto como lo cargaba, bajo las escaleras cuando terminó y pronto

estuvo en el auto familiar con su madre dirigiéndose a las nuevas oficinas de la editorial de ella.

\- Vamos cielo, no pienso dejarte solo en el auto - le dijo cuando llegaron, el pulso de Percy se aceleró, su boca se seco pero salió del auto detrás de su madre camino muy despacio.

\- Buenos días, su nombre por favor- pidió la recepcionista cuando llegaron delante de ella, Percy veía todo alrededor mientras su madre le daba los datos a la chica, la verdad el lugar se veía bastante tranquilo.

Después de un rato lograron avanzar, el lugar era bastante grande, habían personas con uniformes bien planchado entrando y saliendo del lugar. Percy asumía que eran uniformes, porque las mujeres llevaban faldas grises, blusas de color celeste y algunas sacos de color gris también. Los hombres cargaban uniformes parecidos, aunque algunos otros eran de color azul.

Evito a toda costa el roce con las personas cuando iban subiendo las escaleras, bien habían podido tomar el ascensor. Pero la madre de Percy sabía de la claustrofobia de su hijo, así que siempre los evitaban.

Este veía los perfectos peinados de las señoras que trabajaban ahí, todos una cola de caballo con mucho gel, su madre no se veía en este momento como una de ellas.

-Quedate aquí cariño -Le indico Sally cuando llegaron a una recámara.

Dentro de esta había una hilera de asientos acolchonados de color azul oscuro, atrás lo que parecía una pequeña zona de juegos para niños. El piso de esta estaba cubierto con una alfombra verde, había una pequeña resbaladera, un estante para los zapatos, cajas con cubos y juguetes, también unos cuantos libros en una repicera.

-Tratare de no demorar demasiado -Se despidió su madre. Percy se sintio a gusto porque no había nadie ahí, se sentó en una de las sillas junto al rincón. Miraba su celular aún pensando en lo de su hermano.

-Disculpa ¿Quién eres? ¿Estas acompañando a alguien? -Una mujer entro a la sala, tenía el cabello negro y llevaba un vestido gris, estaba peinada como las demás que había visto Percy, así que asumió que ella trabajaba ahí.

Él solo se pegó más a la pared cuando la mujer avanzó hacia él, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, su respiración se agitó y su pecho comenzó a doler.

‐Percy -La voz de su madre llegó a salvarlo, se levantó inmediatamente evitando a la mujer y yendo a ocultarse tras ella. La otra mujer volteó a verlos y sonrió.

-Hola Sally, pensé que habías venido sola.

\- No, vine con él porque no fue a clases y no podía dejarlo solo.

\- Oh ya veo y creo que lo he asustado, lo lamento mucho, mi nombre es Clío soy la gerente de esta sucursal - le extendió una mano a Percy.

\- Lo siento, él no habla y suele asustarse, muy fácilmente con las personas, además que no le gusta que casi nadie lo toque - explico Sally y ella bajo la mano y se las llevó al pecho.

\- Eso es muy triste cariño - hablo con mucha pena, a Percy no le gustaba, que su madre ande por ahí explicando sus patologías, solo miro al suelo con resignación.

\- Lo sabemos y ahora señorita Clío si no le importa, debo volver a casa ya he resuelto lo del capítulo con Calíope - Sally le sonrió y la mujer hizo lo mismo.

\- Si es así entonces no hay problema y disculpas por haber asustado a tu hijo

\- No hay problema usted no lo sabía- le sonrió de forma amable y pronto abandonaron las instalaciones. En el auto Percy agradeció por fin salir de aquel lugar, no sabía cuánto más iba a resistir que las personas sigan saliendo en su defensa, cuanto más iba a poder callar las voces que gritaban en su cabeza, no sabia cuando iba a recaer como el día anterior solo esperaba que no fuera pronto.


	51. Capítulo 45: Muy Azul

El día de Orión iba perfecto, un perfecto viernes. Le había dado a su hermano Tritón lo que le había pedido, un pedido bastante extraño pero que no pudo negar. Muy temprano en la mañana había salido a correr y entró a la pequeña biblioteca que había encontrado hace días, la mujer que atendía era una señora muy amable y siempre abría muy temprano porque decía que para leer no había horario.

Además de la biblioteca, también vendía algunos artículos de uso escolar, como papeles de colores, lápices, bolígrafos, Tintas, clips, grapas, ligas, tachuelas y demás cosas, su hermano le pidió algunos de esos objetos. El rubio imaginó que era para alguno de sus nuevos proyectos, no le dio demasiada importancia.

Ahora se encontraba recibiendo una clase que le parecía bastante cansada, no es que no le gustara lo que le estaban explicando sobre los químicos y pesticidas, solo que quien lo estaba hablando lo hacía ver como algo sumamente aburrido, su voz estaba haciendo que todo el mundo tenga sueño. La pelirroja que no atraía para nada la atención de Orión, parecía también afectada por esto, se veía en sus ojos que apenas y podía mantenerlos abiertos.

\- Entonces, si echamos alguno de estos productos en las plantas pasará esto... - seguía diciendo el maestro mientras vertía el químico sobre una maceta que contenía un helecho, helecho que pronto se marchito. Orión suspiró y sus ojos viajaron a la pelirroja que hoy parecía prestar más atención al libro sobre sus piernas que al maestro.

Se preguntó qué leería pero pronto se regañó mentalmente por esto, el debía dejarla en paz, miró su cuaderno y rodó los ojos, sus manos no estaban ayudando con su cometido, había estado dibujando a su diosa guerrera, su diosa de la caza y de la luna en el cuaderno.

\- Concéntrate Orión- se reprendió, sacudió la cabeza y resoplo tenia que olvidarse de ella, porque ella era inalcanzable además que el no iba a salir con nadie. No estaba ahí para eso.

Cuando fue hora de un descanso todos en el aula salieron, los guardias de Artemisa no se hicieron esperar y al parecer se enfrascaron en una discusión mientras se iba y Orión se topó con la princesa Avispa por mucho que trató de evitar eso.

\- Hoy no tienes nada que hacer o si lindo cazador - dijo ella en cuanto le vio y se acercó demasiado a él.

\- Hoy no tengo mucho que hacer Mérope, así que si, hoy soy todo tuyo - dijo él con una sonrisa forzada y ella solo sonrió un poco.

\- ¡Que bien! Te quiero presentar a mis amigas, ellas tienen que conocer a uno de esos caballeros que ya casi no se ven - decía ella mientras le tomaba el brazo y caminaban fuera de la universidad.

\- Será un placer conocerlas - respondió él, caminaron solo unas cuadras porque al parecer sus amigas estaban ya fuera de ahí.

\- ¡oh! ¡Méry! - saludaron dos chicas, una rubia y una castaña que le parecieron tan falsas como la azabache que tenía a un lado.

\- Hola chicas - se acercó y besó sus mejillas y sonreía animadamente, Orión solo quería desaparecer o enfrentarse a un escorpión, eso era mejor a estar ahí entre tantas avispas que se regodeaban en su miel - Les voy a presentar a alguien muy especial - señaló al rubio - Este es Orión-

\- ¿Él del que tanto has hablado? - dijo la castaña que por alguna razón se le hacía muy conocida a alguien.

-Si ese mismo - ella se sonrojó un poco mientras lo decía.

\- Lilith- señaló él a la castaña, ya la había reconocido, era muy parecida a ella.

\- ¿Se conocen? - pregunto la azabache con curiosidad mientras se sentaban a la mesa donde estaban.

\- El hermano de Tritón - señaló la castaña.

\- La hermana de Lamia - dijo en tono seco el rubio mirando con detenimiento a la chica.

\- Si esa misma, es raro verte por aquí- respondió la chica olvidando por completo a las otras dos chicas.

\- Nos mudamos aquí y me tengo que ir Mérope, fue un gusto conocerlas - se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de ahí. Mérope se levantó y fue tras él.

\- ¡Ey! - dijo ella dándole la vuelta y mirándole a los ojos - Si se conocen no creo que sea inconveniente que coman juntos-

\- Lo siento Mérope no puedo, recordé algo que debo hacer - salió de ahí sin darle mayor importancia a Mérope que apenas lo vio irse cambió su sonrisa por una mueca de enojo, se dio la vuelta y vio a sus amigas.

\- Así que conoces al hermano de Orión- dijo Mérope con mucho interés mirando a su amiga esta resoplo mientras le daba un sorbo a su jugo.

\- No lo conocí en si, nunca me interesó demasiado conocer a las conquistas de mi hermana pero si lo recuerdo vagamente - la chica suspiró mientras la otra seguía esperando que cuente más acerca de esto- Era un chico divino igual que todos los novios de mi hermana, el más atento de todos -

\- Y ¿Qué pasó? - pregunto la rubia con interés, mientras comía un poco de la fruta que había pedido.

\- La familia de él hizo un viaje a Grecia, mi hermana le llamó por teléfono y al parecer le contesto uno de sus hermanos menores y le hicieron una mala broma - ella bufo y bebió otro sorbo de su jugo - Por supuesto ella sabia que era broma, porque Tritón nunca se comportaría así pero era la excusa perfecta para terminarle -

\- ¿Por qué quería eso? No según el era muy atento con ella - dijo Mérope que aún no entendía porque tanto desprecio de Orión a incluso tener que sentarse con la hermana de la exnovia de su hermano.

\- Porque Lamia es una joyita y ustedes lo saben - señalo la castaña y la verdad si por lo poco que conocían a la hermana de la castaña sabían que cambiaba de novio siempre y cuando, no importaba que tan enamorado estaba el chico, ella simplemente los usaba a su antojo - Ya había estado saliendo con otros mientras estaba con él, claro que él no estaba enterado por eso la excusa fue perfecta para terminar con él y conseguirse un nuevo novio, alguien más que cumpla sus caprichos. Y efectivamente lo consiguió-

\- ¿Y eso molesto al tal Tritón? eso de terminar sin más digo - dijo la rubia mirando a la castaña mientras comía.

\- No, él tuvo muchos asuntos que resolver en Grecia y para cuando volvió Lamia ya iba como por el tercer novio desde él- ella revolvió un poco el jugo que bebía- Lo malo había sido que ella destruyó su reputación le hizo creer a todo el mundo que él la estuvo engañando mientras estaba en Grecia y una sarta más de tonterías, la escuela comenzó a despreciarlo y también a sus hermanos -

\- ¿Cuántos hermanos son? - pregunto con sumo interés Mérope y su amiga se puso a hacer un cálculo mental de los que ella conocía.

\- Todos son varones y son en total seis hijos - respondió ella - Bueno, el asunto es que al chico no le importo todo lo que ella dijo, aunque se que termino afectado por eso. Me enteré de eso cuando ya estábamos acá porque nos mudamos unos meses después de eso. Pero lo que terminó con todo fue que Lamia no conforme con lo que hizo con su reputación se metió con los hermanos del chico, hizo que la mayoría de los chicos de la escuela se metiera con el chico que al parecer había sufrido un accidente y por supuesto Tritón se terminó enterando de que ella fue la principal razón por la cual su hermano terminó lastimado y esa es probablemente la razón por la que su hermano no quiere a nadie de mi familia cerca suyo -

\- Si ella quisiera pudiera decirle a todos los monstruos la fórmula para encontrar a los héroes- se encogió de hombros la castaña - Lo haría-

\- Wow cuando tu hermana quiere puede llegar a ser la mayor serpiente de todas - dijo la rubia viendo con sorpresa a la castaña mientras las azabache solo sonreía como si le hubieran contado lo mejor del mundo.

\- Ella sería una excelente adición al grupo si no fuera porque va a la preparatoria- señaló la rubia mientras se ponían de pie pues el receso estaba por terminar.

\- Si solo hay que esperar que ella no vaya al mismo High School que los hermanos Jackson ¿imaginan lo que seria eso? - la castaña negó con la cabeza, para ella su hermana estaba completamente loca. Mientras Mérope solo pensaba que seria excelente que Lamia si vaya a la misma escuela.

\- Y ¿Cuándo volverá tu hermana de su viaje? - pregunto la azabache mientras salían del lugar.

\- Sus clases empezaron esta semana pero seguro vuelve el lunes recién, papá le consciente todo lo que ella pide - respondió la castaña sin preocupación alguna y las otras dos iban con ella de regreso a la universidad.

Este iba a ser un año muy interesante para todos.

La hora del receso había llegado en la escuela de los chicos Jackson, Tritón salió apresuradamente del salón de clases en el que tuvo su hora, se dirigió con disimulo hacia uno de los baños y se aseguró que este completamente vacío una vez ahí comenzó a vaciar lo que traía en sus bolsillos y comenzó a unir la pieza de cada cosa donde el sabía que iba, sintió que había alguien cerca y lo oculto con rapidez.

\- Casi me matas del susto - regaño el azabache mientras volvía a sacar lo que estuviera armando, Belerofonte se paró en la puerta y comenzó a vigilar que nadie estuviera cerca aunque si podía notar que había alguien vigilando cerca en el pasillo.

\- Creo que tu nuevo amigo Charles está esperando que salgas - dijo mientras seguía mirando a la esquina y sabiendo que era el compañero de su hermano el que estaba ahí junto con su novia aunque ella parecía convencerlo de irse fallando.

\- No es mi amigo es solo un compañero de clases, aquí nadie es nuestro amigo Belerofonte -respondió mientras volvía su vista hacia lo que estaba haciendo, armo pronto un avión y comenzó a cargarlo con algo. Puso algunas piezas más - Ya casi esta - murmuro mientras levantaba su pequeño aparato y en la mano sostenía un dispositivo pequeño con un botón color azul.

\- Vamos ya que Teseo seguro nos esta buscando - salio del baño el castaño y el azabache le siguió, caminaron hasta llegar a la esquina donde estaban el moreno y la chica de ojos azules.

-Tritón - dijo cuando vio al azabache aunque veía fijamente a sus manos que estaban cerradas.

-¿Que deseas Charles? - pregunto mientras seguía caminando y mirando hacia el patio como buscando a alguien.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? - pregunto con interés, llevaba los brazos cruzados aun mirando las manos del azabache.

-Nada interesante - se detuvo cuando al parecer en el patio diviso lo que buscaba, estaban en el segundo piso pero tenían vista perfecta hacia el patio de la escuela -Que deseabas hablar conmigo -

-Sobre los clubes, el club de robótica agradecería un miembro más - respondió el chico mirando hacia el patio tratando de adivinar cual seria el objetivo del chico.

-Y yo estaba tratando de decirle que no te insista más, ya te ha rechazado Charlie - decía su novia que también miraba al patio como también tratando de descubrir que era lo que planeaban los Jackson. El castaño tenia los ojos entrecerrados mirando al patio.

-Objetivo a las tres quince y la uva a las doce. Tienes solo una oportunidad - murmuro Belerofonte a su hermano este asintió sin despegar la vista de donde su hermano había señalado y pronto de sus manos salio volando un pequeño avión de papel. Charles y Silena solo observaron como el pequeño avión parecía llegar una ligera carga e iba directo contra un rubio que caminaba despreocupado por el patio.

-No me interesa pertenecer a ningún club - Tritón seguía vigilando al avión mientras en su mano aun sostenía el dispositivo con el pequeño botón color azul.

\- Excepto que sea el de natación - decía Belerofonte también sin despegar la vista del avión que ya había arribado a su destino al parecer por que sobre volaba al rubio - Suelta primera - susurro y Tritón presiono una vez el botón, Charles vio la acción y luego al rubio que miraba a todos lados y trataba de limpiar sus manos - Segunda y momento de desaparecer - dijo Belerofonte arrastrando a su hermano que apretó nuevamente el botón pero dos veces y pronto se escucho un gran grito.

-¿Qué era eso? - pregunto Silena cuando llegaron al primer piso con la respiración alterada. Su novio estaba callado pero tenia una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ese fue mi nuevo miembro para el club de robótica - la sonrisa de Charles solo crecía más y más mientras el azabache veía como si nada la escena que se estaba plantando frente a ellos.

-Algo muy azul - se escucho decir cerca de ellos y pronto vieron al hermano de los Jackson que guardaba su celular en el bolsillo.

-Nadie se mete con mis hermanos y esto apenas empieza - murmuro Tritón de lo más tranquilo mientras veía como un rubio intentaba explicar a un muy enojado señor D (que estaba extrañamente de color azul) que él no le había arrojado nada y que un avión de papel es quien lo había hecho, mismo avión que no se veía por ningún lado en ese instante y que sus manos estaban tan azules como la tinta que el director traía encima.

-Percy va alucinar cuando se lo cuente - decía Teseo mientras tomaba fotos del director azul que estaba pasando a morado de la rabia que estaba teniendo y que se estaba llevando del brazo a un pálido rubio, mismo que el día de ayer hiciera daño a Percy con el solo roce de su mano.

\- El día lunes me gustaría que te pases por el stand de robótica - decía Charles viendo al azabache mayor.

-No estoy interesado en ningún club ya lo he dicho- respondió Tritón mientras se comenzaban a alejar de la zona de lo sucedido donde los curiosos ya estaban murmurando.

-¿Hay de natación? - inquirió Belerofonte viendo a Charles y Silena, los dos asintieron. El solo quería confirmar lo que había oído.

-Si pero no mucha gente se mete a el porque todos saben nadar y casi a la misma velocidad y las demás escuelas siempre suelen ganarnos - bufo la chica mientras sostenía el brazo de su novio.

\- Nos dan clases de natación desde que estamos en la escuela - se encogió de hombros Charles - Pero solo lo vemos como algo de recreación no como para competir y los que lo han intentado han fracasado así que ya estamos resignados a que este año no haya equipo de natación -

\- Pues a nosotros nos interesa el club de Natación - dijo Teseo con los ojos brillantes, el enserio quería pertenecer a ese club.

\- Pues tendrían que ver el Stand y la demostración que habrá la próxima semana, si aun te interesa después de eso tendrías que hacer la prueba el viernes de la próxima semana - respondió Charles mientra entraban en la cafetería.

-¿Pruebas el viernes? - cuestiono Teseo mientras Belerofonte compraba la comida para los tres junto con Silena.

\- Tú no puedes meterte al agua hasta después de eso Teseus - recordó Tritón viendo a su hermano que dejo caer sus brazos.

-Pero ya estoy bien de la gripe - replico el chico.

-Mamá no opina lo mismo dijo nada de piscina, mar, o agua, hasta que estés completamente recuperado y eso no es así - Teseo se hundió en su asiento ante las palabras de su hermano, era verdad que aun estornudaba de vez en cuando y más si estaba fuera sin abrigo. No podía ser posible que se pierda el club solo por un estúpido resfriado.

-Bien la comida - dijo Belerofonte mientras se sentaba y repartía lo comprado - ¿Qué le paso a Teseo? - pregunto en un susurro a su hermano viendo al azabache menor que solo veía a su comida y sorbía su nariz.

-Las pruebas para el club de Natación serán el próximo viernes y dudo que mamá autorice que se meta a una piscina - contesto el azabache mayor comenzando a comer - Y peor si Perseus también va a querer entrar en el equipo -

\- Oh cierto Percy - susurro Teseo que seguía viendo su comida pero escuchaba lo que decía su hermano. No había pensado en eso, si él se unía al equipo y su hermano no, eso significaba que el estaría solo unas horas. No podía dejar a Percy solo. Comenzó a comer como resignado a que no pertenecería a ese equipo o club, que no podría hacer lo que amaba por un resfriado y por su hermano.

\- Ya sera el otro año Tes - trataba de consolarlo el castaño pero Teseo solo siguió comiendo, su mente ya estaba en que no pertenecería nunca a es club porque tenia que estar con Percy él no podía ser egoísta y pensar nuevamente solo en él, no podía alejarse demasiado de Percy. Termino de comer en silencio y con la vista en su plato.

-¿No es la pelirroja de las cabañas en la playa? - pregunto Tritón al castaño, este la vio un momento mientras ella se acercaba y Teseo pro fin ponía atención.

-Mi linda náyade - sonrió Teseo pero no era la sonrisa normal de el, era una forzada y triste. Tritón y Belerofonte se lo quedaron mirando.

\- Chico coqueto - llego del otro lado la azabache Grace acompañada por sus dos hermanos.

-Chica Punk - respondió Teseo volteándose a verla.

-¡Y yo soy Leo! - salto el castaño a la espalda de Teseo y este solo rió con gracia mientras la pelirroja ya estaba cerca del chico.

\- Te estuve buscando en el receso y recién te encuentro - dijo con un puchero la chica mientras tomaba el brazo del azabache.

\- ¿ya te sientes mejor que ayer Teseo? - pregunto Perseo sin importarle las miradas hurañas de los hermanos de este.

\- Mi hermano esta perfecto ahora, gracias por preguntar y Teseo ya deberías ir para el salón de clases y recuerda lo que dijeron mamá y papá - dijo Tritón viendo primero al azabache Grace con furia total y luego a su hermano con advertencia por la forma en que se estaba llevando con la pelirroja, esa misma que le habían dicho que tenga cuidado.

\- Si aún lo recuerdo y estoy bien azabache mandón - respondio un poco molesto mientras Leo le despeinaba el cabello y hacia que Rachel se apartara de él.

\- Vamos a clases de una vez - termino con la diversión el rubio Grace aunque se veia que quería decir algunas cosas más, comenzaron a caminar todo para sus salones de clases, Leo bajo de la espalda de Teseo y se puso entre él y Rachel, mientras Thalia estaba a su otro lado.


	52. Capítulo 46: Discusión Muda

Las horas pasaban volando, pronto seria momento de que las clases terminaran y de que sus hermanos volvieran a casa pero sobre todo casi era momento de su cita con el psicólogo escolar, a él no le agradaban los doctores y peormente los psicólogos o psiquiatras pero su familia decía que era importante para que el este bien y les creía, así que hacia un esfuerzo por no salir corriendo cada vez que estaba en la oficina de alguno de ellos.

\- Vamos cariño, Orión ya llegó y el señor Quirón ya debe estar esperándote - decía su madre mientras tomaba las llaves del auto, su hermano había llegado hace un momento esperaba afuera, Percy se aferró a su chaqueta azul y caminó al auto, se subió a este y pronto su madre se fue en el suyo.

\- Espero que hayas tenido un buen día Percy - decía su hermano mirándolo por el espejo del auto, Percy solo asintió mientras se ponía los auriculares y se perdía.

Su mente volaba como siempre, pensaba en cómo sería su vida si lo de Grecia no hubiera sucedido, como sería si lo hubiera caído en ese foso de inmundicia al que lo arrastraron esas personas, tal vez ni siquiera conocería esta ciudad, tal vez tendría novias a la cuenta como su hermano Teseo o novios, pero bueno en él era seguro que solo seria uno o una no más, a él no le agradaba eso de andar con uno y con otro, aunque la verdad nunca había tenido uno de esos.

¿Qué se sentiría enamorarse?

Miro por la ventana del auto, su hermano había dejado de hablarle y solo conducía aunque el podía sentir como le miraba por el espejo del auto de vez en cuando, pero fingía no saber que hacían eso siempre. Miro como las casas desaparecían en borrones grises, como las personas caminaban apresuradas por las calles, como el sol alumbraba todo, no quería llegar con el psicólogo.

\- Ya llegamos Percy, llamaré a los chicos - la voz de su hermano le hizo ver que se habían detenido que ya estaba frente a él la escuela, que los alumnos empezaban a salir.

Percy trató de estar tranquilo viendo como todos se peleaban, empujaban, reían, corrían, caminaban o saltaban, mientras salían del edificio escolar. Pero su tranquilidad se fue abajo cuando los vio de nuevo. Cerro los ojos y trató de pensar que no eran ellos, que no eran aquellos niños. Él no los culpaba por nada pero solo verlos le hacía perder toda fuerza, sus manos temblaban y su corazón parecía querer salirse.

\- Que te vas a hacer daño - regaño ahora una voz a su lado haciendo que abra los ojos asustado, hasta que lo vio, Teseo le había quitado los auriculares - Abre la mano, te vas a hacer sangre - otra vez había apretado demasiado los puños y se enterró las uñas en la palma.

\- Lo siento Tes - susurró y pego su frente con la de su gemelo y respiró hondo, buscó de nuevo su calma.

\- Te tengo que contar lo que pasó pero creo que será después de ver al maestro Quirón - la voz de Teseo estaba llena de emoción, tomó su mano y lo casó del auto - Vamos y te las contaré más rápido-

\- ¿Lo vas a llevar tú? - pregunto su hermano cuando estuvieron fuera del auto y Teseo asintió.

\- Estaremos esperando aquí- dijo Tritón y Teseo volvió a asentir.

\- Vamos - comenzó a arrastrarlo al interior del edificio - Hoy tuvimos clase de deportes, Nos van a dar clases de esgrima y de Natación ¡Natación Percy! - los ojos de su gemelo brillaban y Percy solo rogaba que fuera así siempre.

\- Natación- repitió sin mucho ánimo, no es que la idea de estar dentro del agua durante al menos una o dos horas a la semana en la escuela no le gustara, pero es que a pesar de ser no ser algo de contacto, implicaba tener que sacarse la ropa y estar así delante de todos.

A Percy no le gustaba el hecho de tener que estar sin camisa delante de todos, le recordaba esos días en Grecia, como esas personas se deshicieron de su ropa, le obligaban a hacer cosas. Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso, Teseo seguía emocionado contándole muchas cosas, como la feria que habría la siguiente semana y que deseaba ver las demostraciones de los clubes pero algo en su voz le dijo que no estaba del todo feliz.

\- ¿Vas a ir a algún club Tes? - pregunto cuando estaban por llegar a la puerta del maestro Quirón.

\- No - respondió después de unos segundos de silencio, Percy se lo quedó mirando y luego al suelo, llegaron a la puerta y tocaron.

\- Pasen - escucharon decir al maestro del otro lado, Teseo abrió y pasó primero a la oficina. Percy lo siguió y se sentó junto a su hermano, no cerró la puerta - Buenas tarde a los dos -

\- Buenas tardes maestro Quirón- Teseo jugaba nerviosamente con el collar de tridente azul.

\- Teseo podrías cerrar la puerta - pidió el maestro, Percy solo seguía mirando el suelo y apretando sus manos contra el borde del sofá.

\- Claro - se levantó y obedeció cerrando la puerta, se volvió a sentar junto a su hermano.

\- Muy bien vamos a comenzar con algo fácil, porque no me cuentas que tal día Teseo - pregunto el maestro y Teseo lo vio por un momento con desconfianza, se suponía que la cita era de Percy y cuando estas eran así todas las preguntas eran naturalmente para Percy no para él.

\- Bastante bien - respondió un poco inseguro mientras su hermano aún veía al suelo y trataba de regular su respiración y agradecía internamente que hablaran con Teseo y no con él.

\- Cuéntame Teseo exactamente que pasó el día de ayer en el pasillo - el maestro veía como Percy se tensó totalmente y el agarre que tenia al borde del mueble se intensificaba.

\- Ayer Percy estaba conmigo caminando por el pasillo - la voz de Teseo era intranquila, se lamió los labios y apretó el collar de su cuello- Y un compañero se atrevió a rozar su mejilla -

\- ¿Sabes quién fue? - inquirió el hombre mientras levantaba el teléfono y marcaba un número.

\- Si, fue Octavian. Ese estúpido rubio - mascullo entre dientes y apretando los puños con rabia.

\- Si, Babette por favor dos tazas con chocolate, una de color azul - pidió a través del teléfono el psicólogo y luego miró a los chicos, Teseo estaba con la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados, uno contra el collar de su cuello y el otro en el mueble. Hoy no estaban de la mano como siempre. Percy solo se sostenía del mueble y trataba de permanecer lo más tranquilo posible - Y ¿Cómo te hizo sentir eso Teseo? -

\- mmm... Mal... inútil- respondió dejando de apretar los puños y destensando la mandíbula y viendo a su gemelo - Porque dejé que lo tocaran - paso su mano por el cabello de su hermano y este levanto la vista un momento para verlo - Deje que lo lastimaran -

\- Tu hermano ¿te ha llegado a decir que es lo que siente cuando lo tocan?- pregunto con mucho interés el hombre viendo la interacción entre los dos.

\- Dice que se siente mal, que su cabeza duele, que sus oídos zumban y que su mente juega con él. Que su corazón duele como si lo apretaran y que el aire le falta, que se ahoga sin estar en el agua - acarició suavemente la mejilla de Percy y tomó su mano mientras pegaba su frente con la de él.

\- Señor - se escuchó una voz desde afuera y Percy dio un respingo, Teseo lo calmó enseguida pasando su dedo pulgar por encima del dorso de la mano de su hermano mientras se la sostenía.

\- Pasa Babette- la mujer entró y dejó sobre la mesita lo que había pedido el hombre - Pueden beber y tratar de calmarse - les dijo a los dos, Teseo fue el primero en actuar y tomó la taza de chocolate azul y se la dio a su hermano - Vamos a practicar ejercicios de relajación-

Percy y Teseo acataban las ordenes que daba el maestro, el menor de los dos soltó un poco el agarre de la mano. Tenia que calmarse, respiro hondo, los ejercicios parecían tener efecto. Se distrajo demasiado, el maestro seguía hablando con su hermano y de lo que el sentía, sintió que estaba más interesado en él que en Percy, eso lo agradecía. Su hermano necesitaba más las terapias que él. Claro que desde su perspectiva.

\- Entonces Percy - escuchó su nombre y recién puso atención - Me parece que seria bueno que te unieras a algún club, uno que no tenga muchos miembros por su puesto - Los ojos del azabache brillaron, solo había un Club al que quería pertenecer, aunque sabia que era imposible poder estar en este.

\- El de artesanía o el de arte supongo que estaría bien - dijo Teseo y Percy se lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido. ¡Ese no era el club que el quería!

\- Creo que Percy no tiene la misma opinión- señaló el maestro viendo la mala cara del chico y que el otro estaba ignorando completamente.

\- Esos clubes estarán bien porque en ellos puedes trabajar solo - seguía diciendo sin prestar atención a que su hermano estaba moviendo su mano con brusquedad.

\- Si pero creo que la opinión de Percy es importante - indicaba el maestro y Teseo por fin le dio la cara a su hermano.

\- Esos clubes irán bien para los dos - vio con reproche a su gemelo, él no iba a permitir que se exponga a más cosas. Percy se puso de pie muy molesto soltándose del todo de su hermano - No puedes pertenecer a ese equipo -

El rostro decía que Él pensaba pertenecer a ese club, que era el único que quería.

\- ¡No puedes! ¡No estas listo! - se levantó Teseo también molesto viendo a su hermano y apretando los puños.

Yo soy quien decida eso y quiero pertenecer a ese club respondía el otro con la mirada, Teseo entendía perfectamente.

\- ¡No lo harás! ¡No estás listo!

Estoy listo, no quiero otro club.

-¡Estás mal y solo te harás daño!

No es cierto el labio de Percy empezó a temblar tal vez del coraje que estaba teniendo.

\- No voy a dejar que te vuelvas a arriesgar, no quiero que te hagas daño.

Tú no sabes si me haré daño o no

\- ¡Te harás daño lo sé! ¡No estás listo para estar libre! ¡Nunca lo estarás! - Teseo se tapó la boca inmediatamente después de decir eso, había dicho lo que estaba pensando en estos días.

Percy lo vio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y los puños apretados. Teseo no creía en él. Él siempre había confiado en Teseo y ahora él no le tenía confianza.

\- Lo siento... yo no quise ... Per - Teseo tembló e intentó tomar su mano pero Percy retrocedió.

\- Bien chicos por favor tranquilos - dijo el maestro pero sabia que no podía acercarse demasiado a ellos.

\- Yo no... no quise decir eso... yo confío en... que - trato de tomar su mano una vez más pero Percy se fue hacia la puerta y salió de ahí dando un portazo - ¡Percy No! ¡Percy espera! - salió corriendo atrás de él.

La persona en la que más confiaba ya no confiaba en él, ahora reconocía la tristeza en su voz cuando hablaba de la feria. Los clubes que hablo, sabia que solo había uno al que ambos querían pertenecer y estaba seguro que lo estaba dejando por su culpa.

\- ¡Percy! ¡Percy! - su hermano venía tras él, Percy no se conocía muy bien los pasillo pero sabía que no estaba corriendo hacia la salida.

Dio varias vueltas por los pasillos y se ocultó detrás de un muro para despistar a su hermano, lo vio irse de largo y salió de ahí, caminó con la vista en el suelo y sintiéndose enfermo, tal vez estaba rompiendo también a su hermano, cuando sintió un golpe. Había tropezado con alguien y cayó al suelo.

\- Disculpa, no quise - decía la voz de la persona con quien se había tropezado- Oh Percy... Yo, lo lamento-

Vio hacia arriba y se topó con unos ojos azules, los mismo del día anterior. El chico se le quedó mirando sin saber que hacer o decir. Percy retrocedió en el piso y limpió las lágrimas de su rostro con sus manos.

\- Tranquilo no te haré daño ¿Te has perdido de nuevo? - se cuclilló delante de él, Percy comenzó a respirar de forma irregular y siguió retrocediendo - No, no te voy a ser daño ¿si? ... voy a llevarte con tus hermanos, seguro están en el estacionamiento o con el maestro Quirón- sugirió el chico y Percy negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño, él no quería regresar con Teseo si no confiaba en él - ¿No quieres? - Volvió a negar.

* * *

En el estacionamiento estaban los hermanos mayores de ellos escuchando música en el auto esperando que los gemelos salieran por la puerta.

\- Ahí vienen - dijo Belerofonte cuando logró divisar una mata de cabello negro que salía corriendo del edificio escolar - Es Teseo y viene solo -

\- No otra vez ¡Demonios! - salió enseguida del auto Tritón y Orión le siguió.

\- ¿Dónde está Percy? - pregunto el rubio mientras corría a Teseo y este se detuvo.

\- ¿Que pasó Teseus? - pregunto Tritón mientras el otro trataba de recuperar el aliento con las manos sobre sus rodillas.

\- Dije... dije... - respiro hondo, su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas- Dije algo y... él... - trataba de calmarse pero no podía, el rubio lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Tiene que estar dentro de la escuela no ha salido - dijo Belerofonte y Tritón asintió, el rubio trataba de calmar a Teseo.

\- Lo vamos a encontrar tranquilo, no puedes alterarte - acariciaba la espalda del azabache y este trataba de respirar con calma, sabia que no debía alterarse pero no podía evitarlo.

Había dicho algo que lastimó a su hermano y ahora se había perdido. Otra vez estaba perdido y era su culpa. Y si estando solo se le ocurrían maneras de terminar con lo que el creía que era un problema. Esta idea estaba aterrando al azabache.

Sus manos sudaban, sus hermanos lo llevaron al auto y estaban dándole agua y tratando de que se calme.

\- Hay que ir a buscarlo, veré si lo encuentro es peligroso que este solo adentro- dijo Tritón y salió para la escuela.

\- Recuéstate Teseo - decía Belerofonte mientras ayudaba al azabache a acomodarse en el asiento trasero del auto. El celular comenzó a sonar.

\- Es Tritón- Orión contestó su celular.

\- Voy para la salida ya lo encontré o bueno lo encontraron.

\- Oíste eso ya viene Percy con Tritón- decía Belerofonte y el azabache se sentó bastante tranquilo.

\- ¿Dónde estaba?

\- No lo sabemos, al parecer alguien más lo encontró- respondió Belerofonte y vio hacia el edificio escolar, venían dos azabaches y un rubio, el rubio traía una chaqueta en la mano y de la manga venía sujeto Percy.

\- Aquí está - dijo Tritón y Teseo salió del auto e hizo a un lado al rubio y a su hermano.

\- Lo siento no quise decir eso, Perdón, perdón - murmuraba en el oído de su gemelo, Percy solo lo abrazó soltando la manga de la chaqueta del rubio y pasó sus manos por la espalda de Teseo.

\- Bien, ya se los he devuelto - dijo el rubio algo incómodo de estar entre todos los Jackson, Tritón se veía algo molesto. Bueno él siempre se veía molesto.

\- Gracias por encontrarlo - dijo el azabache mayor mirando al rubio.

\- Van a tener que decirnos porque salió corriendo, Teseo - hablo el rubio de los Jackson viendo a los dos azabaches menores y Teseo se soltó de los brazos del otro, miró al suelo.

\- Yo debo irme y no fue nada. Cuídate Percy - se despidió de la mano Jason y Tritón lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados, no le agradaba que alguien se acerque mucho a ellos. El rubio se fue y los dejó solos.

\- Vamos a casa, mamá pronto llamará si seguimos demorando - dijo Belerofonte y el rubio mayor asintió mientras iban al auto.

Percy se sentó a la ventana como siempre y Teseo estaba a su lado, el quería decirle muchas cosas pero estaba visto que su gemelo aún estaba molesto por lo que sucedió, solo se había puesto los auriculares y veía por la ventanilla. Sus hermanos solo podían verlos, ellos no solían pelearse demasiado pero estaba visto que la discusión fue bastante fuerte.

El auto fue en silencio, las miradas estaban en Teseo que solo miraba a Percy y este solo veía por la ventanilla con las manos pegadas a esta, lo más alejado de Teseo que podía. Llegaron a casa y Percy salió directo para su habitación.

\- ¿Qué sucedió Teseo? - pregunto Orión antes de que entraran en casa. Teseo vio al suelo y luego a la casa donde había corrido Percy.

\- El maestro Quirón dijo que seria bueno que se una a un club, no que tenia que estar del todo involucrado pero al menos sería bueno para él- sus hermanos estaban atentos a lo que decía - El solo quiere uno -

\- Natación- respondieron los tres al unísono, era el único club al que siempre querían pertenecer o la única clase que querían tomar.

\- Yo le sugerí otras pero el las rechazó y... entonces le dije que no estaba listo...

Orión pasó sus manos por su cara, Belerofonte apretó los labio y Tritón suspiró frustrado.

\- Lo sé, soy un idiota... y también le dije que ... nunca estaría listo...

\- Chicos ¿Por qué Percy fue el único en entrar? - pregunto su madre saliendo de la casa y vio a los tres con cara de preocupación y a Teseo que había vuelto su vista al suelo.

\- Es mi culpa de nuevo - murmuro el azabache menor mientras se metía a la casa y corría escaleras arriba a su habitación y se tumbaba en su cama.


	53. Capítulo 47: Negativo

Jason estaba aún con las cosas de los clubes y arreglando donde iría cada stand, además de las presentaciones, programar cada cosa estaba siendo difícil. Lo peor no terminaba ahí, si no que aún tenia que buscar al señor D y hacer que firmara todo, esa era la razón por la cual estaba aún en la escuela.

Aunque claro no todo había sido tan malo, mientras estaba en los pasillos revisando unos papeles para que el director firme, alguien tropezó con él. No espero que fuera el chico Jackson pero así había sido, y su olor se había quedado en su chaqueta. Ahora sabia que era el perfume de él y no de su hermano... ok, él debía de dejar de pensar en eso, aunque su fragancia le estaba llenando las fosas nasales.

\- Bien señor Grace el señor D lo atenderá ahora - la voz de Babette lo sacó de sus pensamientos, solo atinó a asentir. En sus manos aún tenia los papeles que el debía firmar.

De la oficina del director aún se podían oír los gritos de este hacia Octavian. Eso debía ser un récord. Según alcanzó a oír la tinta que usó el es de la misma que se usó el día de la inauguración, además que al parecer encontraron el avión y este tenia las iniciales de Octavian. Pero claro Jason sabía que no había sido el rubio quien hizo lo de la Inauguración, algo que no pensaba decir, además que al parecer también se le estaban adjudicando algunas otras tretas que habían sucedido en la semana.

Eso era cortesía de Perseo, el se encargó de implantar varias cosas que le hacían culpable al rubio, además de pagar a testigos que le dijeran al director secretamente que lo habían visto hacer esas cosas. Como por ejemplo lo que pasó en la sala de profesores, al parecer fue atacado con pequeños artefactos y estos causaron un gran revuelo destruyendo parte de algunas actas de calificaciones y escritorios, otro ejemplo lo que le pasó al megáfono del entrenador; se la pasó la clase de deportes diciendo la vaca dice Muuu y haciendo reír a todos.

Y así se enumeraban más bromas, Octavian parecía que estaría castigado para el resto del año, aunque al rubio aún no le quedaba claro quién había hecho lo del avión y la tinta de ese día, estaba seguro que no fueron los gemelos o Leo, después de la inauguración habían estado más calmados y no dejando tantas pistas sobre sus delitos.

\- Puede irse a la sala de castigo señor Agurum - dijo el director mientras abría la puerta y dejaba salir a un rubio que aún tenía las manos de color azul.

\- Quien lo haya hecho me las pagará- mascullaba con odio el rubio mientras salía de la secretaría ignorando completamente que Jason estaba ahí.

\- ¿Quién me buscaba Britney? - el hombre se arreglaba el traje, en su rostro aún habían vestigios de la tinta con la que había sido atacado.

\- Yo señor- Jason se levantó de su lugar mientras sostenía aún las hojas - Necesito que firme algunas formas de los clubes - El director lo vio de arriba abajo y le hizo un ademán de que lo siga a la oficina.

Una vez estuvo dentro el señor D se sentó detrás de su escritorio y se acomodó, Jason entró y puso las hojas delante de él, era totalmente incómodo estar ahí en la oficina del director. Paso la vista por toda la oficina, había fotos de sus hijos en varios portaretratos. Eso le recordaba que Dakota dijo algo de un entrenamiento, debía cuadrar eso también.

\- Bien, aquí tienes - el director le devolvió las hojas firmadas, el las tomó - Espero que este año el equipo vaya tan bien como el año pasado - el hombre sonreía, claro el año pasado el equipo de Baloncesto había ganado importante torneo.

\- Espero lo mismo señor - se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y salió de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Suspiro viendo las hojas ya firmadas de los clubes y la programación, se despidió de Babette y siguió su camino, miró detenidamente los puños de su chaqueta. Sonrió como tonto viendo la manga que sostuvo Percy, no sabía porque pero conseguir que no gritara o llorara más le alegraba, era como si le gustara que este cerca de él.

\- Jason, aún por aquí- la voz de Reyna le sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo borrar la sonrisa mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- Si y ¿Por qué tú aun estás por aquí? - era raro que ella siendo nueva se quede en la escuela en especial si aún no comenzaban los clubes.

\- Me quedé un poco más porque Hylla tenia una reunión con sus amigas de la otra escuela y el chófer la llevó, entonces quise aprovechar y conocer las instalaciones un poco más - respondió ella caminando a su lado.

\- oh - fue todo lo que atinó a decir el rubio, ella lo olió un poco lo cual fue extraño.

\- Tienes un olor raro en tu chaqueta, tal vez deberías quitártela- sugirió ella. Ella conocía bien los perfumes del rubio y el que estaba sintiendo no era de ninguno de ellos - ¿O es que has cambiado de Perfume? -

\- No es un olor raro y es que me tropecé hace un rato con alguien y su perfume se me pegó nada más - a él no le gustó para nada que ande indagando a que olía o no.

\- Ya decía yo que no era ninguno de los tuyos, no podría gustarte un olor así. Es muy suave - se encogió de hombros mientras el abría la puerta del comité de información.

\- Te tengo que dejar, voy a entrar a otra reunión- el ingreso a la sala y es que la verdad no tenia más reuniones solo debía dejar los papeles ahí, pero no quería estar cerca de ella. Ella no podía decir que olores le gustaban o no.

Cerro la puerta antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, no la quería escuchar más. Sabia que no había sido educado dejarla así pero la verdad es que estaba insoportable últimamente. Le llegó un mensaje, era de Reyna. No lo leyó, busco el número de su hermano.

Perseo se encontraba con Thalia en la reunión que habían acordado con su padre, su hermano había decidido que la llevaría hasta ahí en lo que él terminaba la reunión con el comité de información y los preparativos para la feria de clubes y las presentaciones. Si al rubio le seguía latiendo que era su forma de no asistir a las reuniones del comité de información pero ya estaba resignado a hacer el trabajo de ellos. Era su culpa que estén en el.

\- Contesta - murmuraba con el celular en su oído esperando que su hermano conteste y se sentó en una de las bancas del salón.

\- Hola

\- Per hola quería saber si ya vas a venir a la escuela.

\- Si en un momento estamos allá, Thalia está recién viniendo al auto.

\- ¿Vamos a ir a comer cuando vengan? Tengo hambre y no quiero comer en casa - bufo y escucho una risa de parte de su hermano del otro lado.

\- Me hace tan feliz oírte decir eso y si vamos a comer por fuera - respondió el azabache y se escuchó la puerta del auto.

\- Ya está, vámonos.

\- Si, hola Perseo ya vine podemos irnos por favor - dijo con sorna Perseo seguramente hacia Thalia y el rubio podía apostar cualquier cosa que ella rodó los ojos, escuchó el encendido del auto - Te dejo nos vemos en un rato -

\- Esta bien - el rubio río sus hermanos si que eran especiales, comenzó a ordenar las hojas que tenia en la banca así se distraía hasta que ellos llegaran por él.

️

Hera estaba más que furiosa dentro de la casa casi vacía, ninguno de sus "hijos" se había presentado para almorzar, Zeus había cancelado al decir que Thalia iría a reunirse con él porque la necesitaba ahí. Esperaba que le haya dicho acerca del internado y que probablemente iría a este el próximo semestre.

\- Señora, el teléfono- una de sus asistentes le interrumpió sus pensamientos, Hera estaba sentada al comedor completamente solo.

\- Gracias- contesto y tomo el teléfono poniéndolo en su oído - Si dígame... oh doctor Solace - ella sonrió complaciente mientras se recostaba contra el respaldar de la silla, esperando buenas noticias pero su sonrisa no duró demasiado - ¿Entonces?... oh ya veo, gracias - cerro la llamada y respiro hondo.

\- ¿Necesita algo más señora? - entro al comedor otra de sus asistentes.

\- Preparenme el baño - respondió ella mientras le daba el teléfono, se levantó de la silla donde estaba y volvió a sostener la respiración.

No, lo siento los análisis son negativos.

\- Siempre son negativos- miro la comida servida sobre la mesa, los puestos vacíos y pudo imaginarse a sus dos hijos y a su esposo ahí sentados. Ellos cuatro comiendo con tranquilidad, ella sentada a la cabecera de la mesa - Aún así todo será mío- se acercó más a la mesa y derribó todo con su brazo.

Se escuchó un gran estruendo que resonó por toda la casa.

\- Familia perfecta - se limpio las manos con una servilleta y sus dos asistentes entraron alarmada a ver qué había sucedido, encontrando todo derribado en el suelo y a su señora que llevaba un vestido blanco como siempre ahora manchado de vino tinto - ¿Está listo mi baño? - les pregunto a ambas y una de ellas asintió temerosa - Bien lo tomaré ahora y limpien eso - comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras bajo la mirada de las dos chicas.

Subió despacio y con parsimonia, como pensando cada pisada mientras su sonrisa volvía a aparecer en sus labios. No importaba lo que dijera de nuevo el doctor, su primer plan puede que no resultara pero el que ya tenia en marcha iba bien, así que se sentía segura de ellos. Llego al baño y con la mayor calma del mundo se sacó toda la ropa para después meterse en la gran tina.

Lo sentimos pero sigue siendo negativo.

El conteo está bien, no entendemos la anomalía.

Su esposo está perfecto.

\- Estoy segura que él hace algo - murmuró mientras se relajaba en la Tina de baño, cerraba los ojos y se olvidaba por un instante que el resto del mundo existía. El lugar estaba lleno de ojos a flores de manzana, algo que le agradaba demasiado.

Por su mente solo repasaba su plan, el cual estaba saliendo como quería; pronto la chica dejaría de ser un problema, podría hacer y deshacer con los otros dos después de todo ellos sabían que era su "madre" y que no podrían contra ella, en especial el rubio. Aunque este parecía estar saliéndose de su control; ella encontraría la forma de que vuelva al camino correcto. Mejor dicho al que ella creía que era el correcto. Termino de bañarse y volvió a la habitación a vestirse.

Se puso un cómodo vestido blanco, seco y cepillo su cabello para después peinarlo perfectamente, se miró al espejo y puso una delgada capa de maquillaje sobre su rostro. Una vez estuvo lista se puso de pie, calzó sus zapatos y reviso su celular

A :

Espero que podamos vernos el otro sábado querida amiga.

Enviado a las 4:12 p.m.

Sonrió ante esto y contestó inmediatamente con un claro si. Guardo nuevamente el celular y salió de la habitación, en la parte de abajo pudo escuchar claramente como sus "hijos" ya habían llegado y estaban en el recibidor.

\- Buenas tardes queridos - saludo a los tres que se la quedaron viendo.

\- Buenas tardes madre - saludo Jason y se acercó a besar su mano, ella hizo una imperceptible mueca de asco ante esto, el solo sentir la saliva sobre su cuerpo recién limpio se lo producía.

\- Asumo que para esta hora ya habrán comido - dijo ella con un tono de reproche y un brillo en sus ojos al ver que Thalia no decía nada y su otro "hijo" tampoco lo hacía.

\- Si, ya hemos venido comiendo. Y si me disculpan ahora tengo que subir a encargarme de algunas cosas de la escuela - se apresuró a decir la azabache mirando el suelo y haciendo que su hermano mayor la vea de reojo mientras que el rubio solo vea fijamente a su madre.

\- Esta bien querida ve - sonrió la mujer y la chica subió con prisa las escaleras - Y parece que a mí caballero perfecto hoy los ratones le comieron la lengua - se dirigió a Perseo con algo de burla y crueldad, sabia que el no quería hablarle por lo de la vez con respecto a su madre.

\- Buenas tardes - se limitó a decir para después desaparecer por las escaleras y el rubio iba a seguir sus pasos pero el brazo de Hera le impidió esto.

\- Cariño - dijo ella con tono dulce mientras le acomodaba el cuello de la camisa - No se que te está pasando últimamente Jason - el solo la miraba - Estas comportándote como tu hermana y eso me está doliendo mucho, cariño - le vio con falsa tristeza y el suspiro.

\- No me ha pasado nada madre - el tomo sus manos sacándolas del cuello de su camisa.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué Reyna me ha llamado tan preocupada por ti? - cuestiono ella acariciando las manos del chico, este lamió sus labios como si el asunto le secara la boca - Me ha dicho que has preferido estar con tu hermana antes que con ella, tu le habías prometido hacer más fácil su transición. No quiero que quedes como un mentiroso cariño- ella soltó sus manos y acarició sus mejillas.

\- Se que se lo prometí, pero es ella quien a estado actuando raro - Quito despacio las manos de ella de su rostro - Y si he estado con Thalia es porque ella es la jefa de varios clubes y necesitaba hablar de cosas con ella. En la casa no podemos hacerlo porque ella a veces está en el trabajo de papá o en la práctica de arco - explicó el con delicadeza pero queriendo ya irse de ahí.

\- Cariño por favor, Reyna te conoce muy bien y si ella dice que estas actuando raro a mí me preocupa- ella sonaba afligida pero por alguna razón el rubio no le creía. Tal vez había escuchado demasiado a sus hermanos o tal vez estaba por fin viendo la realidad - Ella te quiere mucho y solo quiere lo mejor para ti. Deberías darle una oportunidad para que te lo pueda demostrar - ella sonrió con ternura. Pero a Jason hoy no sabia porque pero todo en ella le parecía falso.

\- No dudo que ella me quiera mucho pero es solo una buena amiga y no estoy interesado en darle oportunidad de cualquier otra cosa - respondió el con tranquilidad pero viendo a los ojos de Hera que según estaba calmada pudo ver el fuego de la ira bailar en sus ojos al desobedecer su orden. Puede que no sonara como orden, pero el rubio sabía que lo era. Ella quería que el acepte a Reyna como novia o como prometida y tal vez hasta como su esposa, si por ella fuera - Si me disculpas, tengo algunas cosas que arreglar aún- el se comenzó a alejar de ella pero de reojo logró ver como apretaba los puños y respiraba hondo.

* * *

Poseidón no estaba teniendo el mejor de sus días, en el trabajo aún seguían las molestas llamadas y los molestos mails y en casa. Se suponía que en su casa todo marchaba bien, o al menos lo hacia hasta que los dejo esa mañana. Llego de su trabajo hace apenas unos minutos y apenas traspasó la puerta la tensión ya se podía sentir.

Su hijo mayor Orión estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala con los ojos cerrados en concentración igual que lo estaba su otro hijo Tritón, Belerofonte estaba tratando de entretener a Tyson de todo lo que estaba pasando y se lo había llevado a la piscina. Su esposa estaba junto con él y sus dos hijos mayores sentada en la sala junto a él.

\- ¿Eso fue todo lo que les dijo Teseo? - inquirió tal vez por millonésima vez el padre de los chicos y estos asintieron.

\- Desde ahí no ha salido de la habitación, ni él, ni Perseus - aclaro el azabache con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

\- Era obvio que esto iba a suceder, aunque el no se sienta listo el único club o equipo al que va a querer pertenecer es el de natación. En el agua es el único lugar que se siente tranquilo- Orión suspiró y se recostó bien contra el respaldar del sofá.

\- Lo sabemos hijo pero el no puede hacer la prueba para el equipo y menos pertenecer a él, no es algo que yo le vaya a consentir por mucho que me duela verlo tan mal - murmuró Sally en respuesta a lo que había dicho Orión.

\- Pero es algo que le ha mandado el psicólogo- señaló Tritón sin ver a su madre, sabia que esta lo estaba mirando ahora. Ella quería proteger a Percy lo más que fuera posible y el club probablemente solo empeoraría su situación.

\- Si pero el psicólogo solo dijo que tenia que ser un club, no ha dicho cuál y menos que sea uno que sea al aire libre. Así que el podría estar bien con el club de artesanías o el club de arte - dijo una voz en la puerta de la sala y todos cuatro voltearon a verle. Era Teseo, estaba mirando el suelo y con las manos en los bolsillos - Yo no voy a dejar que se arriesgue por mucho que me termine odiando - murmuró y su madre se levantó a abrazarlo.

\- Seguro se le va a pasar cariño, el no te va a odiar nunca- susurro ella a su oído mientras el se aferró a ella, necesitaba que Percy no lo odie, necesitaba que entienda lo que él estaba sintiendo.

Todos querían que él supiera que solo le estaban protegiendo, que ninguno se iba a arriesgar a que su condición empeore. Pero todos olvidaban que la opinión de él también importaba.

\- El terminará entendiendo - dijo Tritón poniéndose de pie - Ninguno entrará al club de natación para evitarle tentaciones o algo - comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras y comenzar a subir.

\- Es mejor que solo lo practiquemos en casa- sugirió el rubio poniéndose de pie. Poseidón respiró hondo y miró hacia el techo, el rubio siguió los pasos de su hermano y se fue también de ahí.

\- No quiero que me odie, pero es que no está listo mamá- murmuraba Teseo muy afligido, el muy pocas veces llegaba a pelearse con Percy al punto que el otro ni dejaba que lo tocara.

\- Lo sé cariño, lo sé - ella acariciaba suavemente el cabello de su hijo entre sus manos.

Poseidón se puso de pie y caminó hasta ellos, beso el cabello de su hijo y cerró los ojos. Los asuntos con Percy siempre eran delicados, pero ahora estaban tocando un punto que probablemente estaba pasando de eso, sabían que el azabache podía ponerse ahora mucho peor de lo que estaba antes, no había bajado a comer y no podían obligarle.

No estaba dejando que Teseo se acerque así que todo parecía fragmentarse, parecía estar de nuevo en esos días en que él despertó en el hospital, solo gritaba y lloraba cuando veía a alguien cerca suyo. Poseidón vio hacia las escaleras y suspiro con pesadez ¿Qué harían con Percy?


	54. Capítulo 48: Negocios

La noche cayó en la ciudad de nueva Olympia, traía con ella la calma que algunos necesitaban y la angustia que otros no querían. Un azabache tuvo que resignarse a oír por la pared los lamentos del otro mientras su corazón de estrujaba con cada uno de ellos. Le habían cerrado las puertas y por más que el tuviera las llaves no fue a abrirla, el respetaba su enojo.

\- ¡Tes! - logro escuchar que le llamaba pero sabía que no debía acudir, si él llegaba a presentarse sabia que solo empeoraría la situación.

\- Solo quiero protegerte Per - murmuró apretando los puños contra la pared y apoyando la frente en esta. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil a su hermano entender que él solo quería su bien? ¿Es que acaso no veía que se iba a lastimar entrando en ese club? Respiro hondo e iba a irse a su cama cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación de su hermano abrirse.

Instintivamente corrió hacia la suya e intentó escuchar los pasos de su hermano, pudiera ser que se equivocó y era la puerta de su baño pero al escuchar los pasos sigilosos de este supo que si había sido la de la habitación de él. Tomo el pomo de la puerta en su mano y estaba decidiendo entre si ir tras él o no. La curiosidad le ganó, abrió lentamente la puerta y vio un poco el exterior, su hermano ya había pasado.

Con pasos silenciosos bajo las escaleras tratando de buscarle, no sabía exactamente donde había ido pero pensaba que tal vez buscaba comida, así que se dirigió a la cocina aunque no escuchaba nada.

\- Solo es un club - escucho la voz de su hermano pero no venía de la cocina, provenía de la sala de estar. Se condujo hasta ahí y se asomó a esta con cuidado de que el otro no lo vea - Solo quieren protegerme - Teseo lo vigilaba, su hermano caminaba de un lado a otro y se tropezaba con los muebles.

\- Demonios - mascullo entre dientes, había algo que solo Teseo sabia y es que cuando Percy estaba demasiado nervioso por algo podía llegar a caminar dormido. La mayor parte de las veces eran después de las pesadillas pero se solía calmar cuando él lo abrazaba y eso parecía hacerle consciente de que era un sueño. Pero ¿Ahora qué haría? Percy estaba enojado con él ¿cómo se le acercaría? si él se daba cuenta que no soñaba seguro tendría un ataque, ya sea de ira o de ansiedad.

\- No quiero protección... no quiero ser una carga - se sentó en el suelo junto a uno de los sofás. Teseo suspiró por mucho que lo vaya a odiar de nuevo tenia que ir por él, camino hasta estar cerca - Todos tienen que ser libres... tengo que... tengo que... - comenzó a gimotear y sollozar, haciendo que Teseo se detenga.

\- No tienes que hacer nada, no eres una carga Percy - dijo el con voz suave no queria asustarlo.

\- Lo soy... no debí volver... debí... debí... - apenas se entendía lo que decía, su hermano se agachó a su altura y pasó una mano por su espalda mientras se sentaba a su lado.

\- Debías volver, no nos habríamos ido de Grecia sin ti hermanito - susurro Teseo y el otro solo seguía llorando - Nunca serás una carga y aún confío que esto pasara, volverás a ser el de siempre. El chico valiente y alegre que siempre fuiste - el otro levantó la cabeza y lo vio, limpio su rostro con una mano y se sentó recostado contra su hombro - Perdón por lo que dije en la tarde -

\- Es el único club que quiero por mucho que no esté listo, no quiero pertenecer a otro - murmuró Percy sin mirar a Teseo - Se que no quieren que me arriesgue y... no lo haré... Escogeré otro club, aunque no quiera- Teseo solo se quedo callado, su hermano se puso de pie - Tal vez el de esgrima o griego... uno que me mantenga lejos de la gente - murmuró y Teseo se levantó. Si la esgrima era otro deporte que ellos amaban y el era muy bueno en eso, también el griego pero escuchar la amargura en su voz con respecto a esto solo hacia que Teseo se sienta mal.

Camino junto a él hasta llegar a su habitación. Percy nunca le miró a los ojos, solo miró el suelo todo el camino, se limpiaba las lágrimas de vez en cuando. La vida de Percy había cambiado drásticamente desde los once años, como si le hubieran dictaminado a esa edad que él no era normal que él no era como los demás chicos. Que ahora su vida corría todo tipo de peligros y que los monstruos lo acechaban a cada momento y que esto estaba pesando cada vez más y más sobre sus hombros. Tan pesado como el cielo y él se estaba hundiendo.

\- Buenas noches Tes - murmuró cuando estuvieron en la cama, era muy tarde para que él pida la pastilla a su madre, así que ambos sabían que no sería una noche tranquila. Teseo abrazo a Percy mirándole, tenia su rostro justo en frente del suyo.

Pronto Percy estaba dormido, seguramente el llorar todo el día lo había agotado a más de la carrera en la escuela. Teseo revisaba el rostro de su hermano que ahora era tan apacible, Percy no le había dicho si le perdonaba o no, ni siquiera sabía si él iba a recordar esto al día siguiente pero esperaba que si. Paso su mano por su mejilla con sutileza.

\- No quiero que estés donde no quieres- murmuró el chico con melancolía, su hermano estaba renunciando a su sueño más preciado. Pertenecer a un equipo de natación. Solo porque no quería que los demás estén preocupados por él, porque no quería que todos lo vean con pena, porque quería que confíen en él.

Pero ¿De verdad podía renunciar a eso? ¿Por qué él tenia que renunciar a eso? ¿Por qué el mundo no les daba un respiro? parecía que cada vez y cuando aparecía algo que solo les devastaba y arrasaba con su felicidad.

Seré el más veloz de todos y voy a ganar.

Recordaba que decía cuando tenían nueve años y asistían a una escuela de natación. No porque la necesitarán pero por ese tiempo no se podían pedir una casa con Piscina. Por supuesto Percy les ganaba a todos, el brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa divertida de él cada que entraba al agua era lo que más feliz hacia a todos.

Teseo se abrazó más a Percy y acariciaba sus cabellos - No deberías renunciar a tu sueño - murmuraba y suspiraba para después cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño.

\- Mi sueño es que seas feliz - susurró el otro azabache cuando el primero ya estaba dormido - Lo siento por todo Tes - se acomodó mejor con su hermano y se volvió a dormir rogando no haberle lastimado más. Pidiendo a quien fuera que su condición no empeore, no queria terminar lejos de todos. Antes que eso pasara, rompía su promesa para que su familia no sufra una agonía más larga.

Se dejó llevar por el sueño otra vez, pero extrañamente esta vez no hubo pesadillas, había un rubio sonriente en su sueño y un cielo azul muy bonito. Una piscina enorme y toda su familia sonriendo y riendo, el rubio que sonreía no era Orión, él lo sabía. Sabia que no era su hermano, este rubio le hacía sentir algo distinto, el olor a una mañana fresca, le traía calma.

Un sueño precioso, parecía bailar con el rubio.

¿Lo malo? no sabía quién era el rubio.

* * *

Perseo durmió de lo mejor, otra vez había soñado con la chica de ojos verde mar, pero esta vez si traía ropa decente. Unos jeans azules, una camisa de color morado, lo malo es que Perseo seguía sin saber a quién le recordaba. Era extraño, algo le decía que ya le conocía pero no lograba conectar los puntos. Esa mañana despertó sin sobresaltarse o gritando, hoy era sábado y su amada hermana no lo despertaba en sábado de negocios.

Se levantó de la cama gracias a la alarma, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer como para dormir hasta tarde, eran las 7 de la mañana y el ya estaba de pie, se había bañado y cambiado de ropa. Se peinó y alistó las cosas para ese día, estaba revisando unos papeles del cronograma de lo que sería su magnánimo evento de ese dia cuando la puerta de su cuarto sonó.

\- ¿Quién? - pregunto aunque ya se imaginaba quien era, ella no solía tocar de lunes a viernes pero entendía perfectamente que los sábados eran días especiales y se lo respetaba a su hermano.

\- Thalia - respondió secamente ella. Perseo soltó una risita antes de ir a la puerta y abrir. Ella también sabía que el la conocía perfectamente y que este sería el único día en que ella toque su puerta.

\- Buenos días ¿Qué pasa tan temprano? - dijo el abriendo la puerta y viendo que su hermana ya estaba lista para salir de la casa, vaya que se despertaba temprano.

\- Aquí está la contabilidad de lo del evento de hoy y la lista de las personas que Irán. También la hoja de las entregas, recuerda que tienen que firmartelas y que te tienen que dejar la copia color rosa. Yo llegaré a eso de las cuatro o cinco, junto con Frank. El resto de la seguridad debe estar a las dos en el lugar - informó ella acomodando el mechón de cabello que este día estaba de color azul.

\- Bien, bien - decía el mientras revisaba las hojas que ella le había dado - Te estaré esperando en el lugar entonces, espero que el pedido de las cosas para las bebidas sea de buena calidad - ella le vio con una ceja alzada - Ya, ya lo siento. Deben ser de excelente calidad - sonrió de lado y ella bufo.

\- Siempre lo son, Jason siempre consigue que sean así, sabes que el no permitiría que vendas algo de baja calidad - replicó la chica cruzando los brazos.

\- Y por eso ustedes son los mejores - el termino de revisar los papeles - Bien todos esta perfecto como siempre, ahora me terminaré de alistar, tengo que revisar lo de la pelea y elegir quién será el referí. Además de ver a las chicas que servirán las bebidas -

\- Ah y Jason dijo que Will llamó anoche para confirmar que el se haría cargo de la música junto con su amigo Austin - señaló ella para después dar media vuelta e irse, Perseo solo asintió mientras cerraba la puerta y volvía su rostro a los papeles de su mano y luego a los de su escritorio.

De su escritorio se agachó hasta estar en el último cajón, lo abrió con cuidado y apretó un botón que tenía registro de huella dactilar que abrió una compuerta y dejó ver el otro fondo de este. Metió los papeles junto con otros que tenia y saco de ahí otros papeles.

\- Estamos listos para volver - susurro para si mientras ponía los papeles sobre la mesa.

Tomo los papeles y los guardo en su mochila, después bajo tranquilamente al comedor de la casa , ahí estaba su madrastra sentada desayunando junto con Jason. Perseo asumió que su hermana después de dejar los papeles con él desapareció hacia su entrenamiento. Suspiro antes de tomar valor e irse a sentar a lado de Hera, la verdad las cosas estaban casa vez más tensas con ella y ninguno tenia miramientos de dar su brazo a torcer.

\- Buenos días madre - saludo respetuosamente mientras se sentaba a su lado y dejaba la mochila en el suelo.

\- Buenos días cariño - ella le sonrió y entonces Perseo notó que Jason esta mañana no tenía el humor característico de siempre, confiado y algo alegre.

\- Buenos días Jason - fruncio ligeramente el ceño viendo al rubio que solo jugaba tristemente con su comida.

\- Buenos días Per... seo - saludo con desánimo y por un momento casi cometió el error de decirle un sobrenombre o diminutivo de su nombre. Algo que Hera detestaba que hicieran.

\- ¿Cómo has amanecido? - pregunto de manera casual, pero la verdad es que quería saber porque tenia el rostro como si estuviera por salir a un funeral.

\- Excelente- contesto mientras se metía un bocado de comida a la boca y no le estaba mirando a los ojos.

\- Claro que es excelente, hoy tu hermano tiene una cita con Reyna. Ella ha llamado y me ha preguntado si no tenían nada que hacer y pues la he invitado a pasar la tarde - Hera sonreía más que complacida y Jason parecía más deprimido con cada palabra, como si él no tuviera ningún ánimo de que ella pisara la casa.

Perseo entendía perfectamente porque, después de todo hoy Jason si tenia bastante que hacer y no era precisamente con Reyna. La última persona que quería ver ese fin de semana era a ella.

\- Pues es una lástima porque Jason ya tenía planes conmigo madre- soltó Perseo comenzando a comer y Hera dirigió su atención a él.

\- ¿Planes? a mí no me comento nada - dijo ella con la mirada agudizada hacia el azabache, este la ignoro por completo, bebió algo de jugo antes de hablar de nuevo.

\- Si el me va a ayudar con las cosas del equipo de Béisbol y yo prometí ayudarlo con lo del equipo de Baloncesto- respondió el con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo. Jason levantó la mirada del plato y se lo quedó mirando antes de que una suave sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

\- Es verdad lo había olvidado con tantas cosas que tengo de los clubes en la cabeza - dijo el rubio ganándose una vez más la atención de su madrastra que por supuesto estaba indignada con todo esto - Los chicos me verán en el parque hoy para practicar para la exhibición-

\- Si y los de esgrima también estarán ahí, Luke nos pidió a los dos que ayudemos pues algunos no han practicado en las vacaciones y no es posible que presentemos a un equipo oxidado - se encogió de hombros Perseo mientras bebía más jugo. Hera solo respiró hondo, no estaba creyendo nada de lo que decían ellos, sonrió.

\- Bueno pero si estarán en el parque no creo que les moleste entonces que Reyna les acompañe - ella tomó un bocado de fruta y lo deslizo entre sus labios viendo con que le salían ahora.

\- No creo que sea posible madre - dijo esta vez Jason y ella le vio incrédula- Los chicos no quieren que los nuevos vean los actos que van a presentar, quieren que sean sorpresa para todos y en el parque es más que seguro que podrán vigilantes y no dejaran pasar a los que no sean conocidos para ellos y entre esos esta Reyna -

\- Sabes que a los de la escuela nos encanta eso de los espectáculos y no nos gusta que nos los arruinen ¿No querrás que nosotros hagamos eso verdad? - Ella rechino los dientes y puso una sonrisa tensa. Ellos estaban usando las palabras de ella en su contra, así es como varias veces se había escabullido de ver prácticas de ellos e incluso presentaciones pequeñas.

\- Bien ya he terminado de comer y dile a Reyna que lamento no estar aquí cuando ella esté, iré por mis cosas - anuncio el rubio poniéndose de pie y recobrando parte de su humor de siempre, algo serio si pero feliz.

\- Yo iré por el auto si no te molesta madre - sonrio Perseo y se levantó para seguir al rubio, cuando salió pudo escuchar el chillido que su madrastra dio - Thalia estaría orgullosa - río por lo bajo con la mochila al hombro y sacando las llaves del auto.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron embarcados en el auto, se dirigieron tal como habían dicho a la plaza peor no exactamente a entrenar. Solo se reunirían ahí porque algunos de sus amigos eran los que les ayudaban con el negocio de Perseo.

\- Muy bien vamos ya para el lugar - decía Luke que sostenía entre sus manos una tabla con hojas, donde estaba una lista de cosas.

\- Recuerden que no demasiado alcohol, no quiero que termine en peleas como la última vez. Casi nos descubren - decía el azabache mirando a los Stoll, estos sonrieron y asintieron.

La última vez se habían excedido un poco con el alcohol en las bebidas y todo se había salido de control con uno de los chicos y habían acabado en el lugar destrozado y casi con la policía encima. Menos mal la seguridad había mantenido todo a raya y no pasó a mayores.

De ahí se movilizaron una vez más hacia el lugar que habían tenido que arreglar después de aquello y ese era el motivo por el que su negocio no había estado funcionando en dos meses. Estaban en las afueras de la ciudad, habían algunos edificios abandonados, lo suficiente como para hacer todo el ruido que quisieran y nadie los molestaría. Por eso era el lugar perfecto para su negocio.

\- Bien hay que arreglar esto antes de las dos que habrá que llega el pedido de las bebidas - Perseo revisaba su reloj mientras los demás comenzaban a sacar de las bodegas las mesas las sillas y otros a limpiar la tarima.

\- ¿Dónde pongo los controles para las máquinas? - decía el duende latino y su hermano estaba detrás con los brazos llenos de cajas.

\- Ponlos detrás del escenario - respondió el azabache mientras estaba sacando algunas cosas de las cajas.

\- ¿Dónde va a ser el espectáculo? - inquiria Cecil que sostenía entre sus manos un par de sillas plegables.

\- En la parte de abajo - indicó Perseo, en este momento se encontraban en la planta baja de un edificio que habían adecuado totalmente, la parte del sótano también la habían arreglado para mostrar su gran espectáculo que se llevaba en la noche y que le daba el gran cierre al evento.

\- Bien - el chico desapareció de ahí junto con las sillas y le indicó a Travis y Connor que le siguieran.

\- Veré lo de los mecánicos de la plataforma de suspensión- decía Leo mientras seguía a los chicos castaños.

\- De acuerdo- contestaba su hermano que estaba desempacando algunos artefactos en la tarima del D.J.

\- Bien Luke ya está supervisando todo abajo- decía Jason llegando junto a Perseo que estaba detrás de la barra de las bebidas viendo algunas cajas.

\- Ayuda a Chris a limpiar las mesas y el piso, no quiero este lugar sucio antes de tiempo - dijo sin mirarlo revisando el contenido de la caja y buscando un trapo para limpiar la barra.

\- Voy - Jason prefería mil veces estar aquí que estar en casa esperando la llegada de Reyna, ella le había mandado un mensaje el día de ayer diciéndole sobre ir a su casa y el por supuesto no lo vio cuando lo envió, pero lo vio después y le dijo que no podría. Por lo visto ella no entendió que él no quería verla en sábado, eso le molestaba si, pero había algo más que era lo que le cargaba mal.

Había soñado con ojos, unos ojos muy tristes, eso le hacía doler el corazón y no sabía porque. El quería que esos ojos tengan brillo y alegría. Pero había algo malo y es que no recordaba el color de los ojos, por más que intento recordarlo no lo logró, tampoco a quien le pertenecían. Su mente le decía que ya los había visto antes pero no lograba hacer la conexión de a quien pertenecían.


	55. Capítulo 49: Crisis Azul

Era sábado, hoy no había escuela así que era un día hermoso para la familia Jackson, la mayoría de los hijos aprovechaba para dormir hasta tarde. Orión había salido a correr como cada mañana y había vuelto para seguir entrenando en la arena con su arco y flecha. Tyson había sido otro en despertarse pronto, arregló su habitación lo más rápido que pudo para poder bajar desayunar con su madre y su padre para luego salir corriendo a tomar sus colores y sentarse a dibujar y tal vez armar algunas cosas en medio de la sala.

\- No encontré a Teseus en su habitación- comentaba Sally acomodando la corbata de su esposo, pues aunque fuera sábado el aún tenia cosas que arreglar en el trabajo.

\- Debe estar con Percy, tal vez anoche arreglaron todo ese asunto- sugirió el y beso a su esposa, era reconfortante poder hacer sin que su hijo salte con eso de que no deberían hacerlo en público.

\- Eso espero, iré a preparar el desayuno de esos dos antes que se despierten a arrasar con el refrigerador- ella río ligeramente separándose de su esposo.

\- Intentare llegar temprano y saldremos a comer por ahí- él le sonrió y besó una vez más sus labios.

\- ¡Qué usen el cuarto de usados! ¡No den esos espectáculos! - la inconfundible voz de su hijo Teseus los hizo separarse.

\- Sigo sintiendo que tiene un detector - susurro Poseidón a su esposa que solo sonreía divertida mientras volteaba a ver a su hijo que estaba en la parte de arriba de la escalera - Buenos días Teseus -

\- Buenos días cariño - Sally se soltó del todo de su esposo y avanzó hasta Teseo que bajaba las escaleras.

\- Buenos días a los dos - a ambos les agradaba ver que estaba de un excelente humor a diferencia del día anterior, apenas y había comido algo en la cena viendo el puesto vacío de su hermano.

\- Voy a hacer tu desayuno ahora - beso la mejilla de su hijo - Adiós cariño - se despidió una vez más de su esposo y fue a la cocina.

\- ¿Arreglaste las cosas con tu hermano? - pregunto el padre del chico viéndole, este solo suspiro.

\- No lo sé, anoche hablamos y me dejó dormir con él... - mordió su labio inferior- Pero él estaba más dormido que despierto así que no se si recordara todo el día de hoy -

\- Seguro que si, el nunca se enoja demasiado tiempo pequeño pulpo - su padre palmeó su hombro y luego su mejilla, mientras el chico hacia una mueca ante el apodo de Pequeño pulpo.

\- No soy un pequeño pulpo - arrugó la nariz y su padre río, despeino su cabello y se dio la vuelta.

\- Hasta más tarde pequeño Pulpo - se fue riendo entre dientes a buscar su auto mientras Teseo arrugaba más el rostro y caminaba molesto hacia la cocina, no le agradaba cuando su padre se ponía a decirle cosas como esa.

\- Tu padre ya te ha molestado eh - decía divertida su madre mientras hacia la mezcla de los hot cake.

\- Yo no soy un pequeño pulpo - renegaba mientras se ponía el delantal, sabía que debía ayudar a su madre a preparar el desayuno, no podía simplemente esperar que le sirvan. Eso no era educado ni adecuado. Saco el sartén y lo puso en la hornilla, junto con una olla con agua.

\- ¿Dónde está? - la castaña comenzaba a escudriñar por toda la alacena buscando algo - No se puede haber acabado - murmuraba mientras seguía en su búsqueda. Teseo mientras ponía el chocolate en el agua.

\- ¿Qué se acabó mamá? - preguntaba Tyson a su lado que había aparecido de la nada, cuando quería podía ser muy sigiloso.

\- Uh cariño, no mates a mami de un susto - ella volteó a verlo con la mano en el pecho pero cuando le vio casi se llevaba otro, en sus manos el cargaba lo que ella buscaba. Bueno mejor dicho lo cargaba en su ropa, manos, brazos y mejillas - Tyson - dijo despacio.

\- Mamá y el colo...- Teseo se volteó para ver a su madre y lo vio. Tyson estaba completamente azul.

\- Hice un dibujo mira mami - le mostraba de lo más feliz una hoja grande de cartulina, había un dibujo de toda la familia en azul, todo era Azul - Somos todos y lo hice del color que le gusta a Percy - Teseo trago saliva.

\- Dime que no era el último frasco mamá- casi rogaba Teseo mirando a su madre que solo variaba su mirada entre el pequeño castaño y Teseo.

\- Era el último, no iba a comprar más hasta el lunes - susurró ella mirando al niño "azul" que tenia enfrente.

\- ¿Les gusto? Me quedo bien ¿verdad? - Tyson estaba súper feliz por su dibujo - Lo hice con una pintura que encontré sobre el mesón-

\- Mamá- entró a la cocina Orión y todo se quedó en silencio- ¿Pasa algo? - cuestiono al ver el rostro asustado de su madre y hermano, pero al ver al pequeño que se dio la vuelta con su dibujo, todo azul lo comprendió - Oh no -

\- Lo hice con la pintura que dejaste en el mesón, espero no te moleste Ori - hizo un puchero el pequeño, los mayores no sabían que hacer, el olor a aceite quemado pronto inundó la cocina haciendo que reaccionaran.

\- La sartén- saltó enseguida Teseo a apagar la horquilla y sacarle de ahí.

\- Lo siento mamá- susurró el rubio viendo a su madre.

\- ¿No les gusto? - pregunto el pequeño con los ojos llorosos pensando que no había hecho bien el dibujo, tal vez hizo todo mal.

\- Es un dibujo hermoso cariño - atajó Sally con algo de nerviosismo acercándose a su hijo y acariciando su azul mejilla- Pero porque no vas con Orión a limpiarte ¿quieres? -

\- Si vamos a que tomes un baño y te cambies de ropa - añadió el mayor tomando de la mano al pequeño castaño, cuando salieron de la cocina Sally suspiró y se aferró al mesón de la cocina.

\- ¿Qué haremos? Pececito necesita su ofrenda azul - musitó Teseo mirando a su madre, a raíz del accidente todas las comidas de Percy eran azules, desayuno azul, almuerzo azul, aperitivo azul, cena azul. Si el tenia una obsesión con el azul y ellos la habían apoyado hasta ahora porque era lo único que comía sin poner trabas, cuando comía cosas normales (es decir no azules) demoraba mucho en comerlas o no lo hacia.

\- Tendré que ir a comprar más colorante - dijo finalmente la castaña.

\- Si eso servirá para la tarde pero ¿Y ahora? - Teseo estaba preocupado por la reacción de Percy, anoche no había bajado a cenar y por supuesto no había desayunado aún y ya iban a ser las nueve, pronto despertaría. ¿Y si no veía azul en su comida? no sabían que pasaría.

No es que fuera la primera vez que se quedaban sin colorante azul o algo de comida azul, pero si era la primera vez que se quedaban sin esto después de alguna recaída de él y no sabrían que podía pasar. Él podría suponer que su familia también le estaría haciendo renunciar a eso así como al equipo de natación. La mente de él se ponía medio paranoica cuando estaba muy deprimido y ellos lo sabían.

\- Tendrá que soportar el desayuno sin color azul - murmuró Sally suspirando y terminando de hacer la mezcla de los hot cake. Teseo vio aquello con escepticismo, no creía que esto saldría bien pero con todo termino de hacer el desayuno junto con su madre. Lo sirvieron y pusieron en la bandeja.

\- Lamento esto mamá, lo saqué mientras buscaba el chocolate- decía a modo de disculpa el rubio cuando volvió a la cocina.

\- Por eso les he dicho que tengan más orden con las cosas - decía la castaña mientras se sacaba el delantal y frotaba el puente de la nariz. Orión se notaba visiblemente arrepentido, él no esperó que Tyson vaya a hacer algo como eso.

\- Voy a llevar esto - dijo Teseo no muy seguro de que la "ofrenda" le vaya a gustar a su pececito. Iba subiendo las escaleras cuando venía bajando Tritón que acababa de levantarse- Buenos días Tri - murmuró pasando por su lado.

\- ¿Por qué eso no es azul? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño, estaba muy acostumbrado a ver esa bandeja con comida azul en especial para donde la llevaban.

\- Se acabó el colorante azul y las galletas azules también- murmuró Teseo sin verlo y siguió subiendo.

\- Eso no saldrá bien - susurro para si Tritón mientras terminaba de bajar.

Teseo tenia la misma idea pero no lo dijo en voz alta, camino despacio con la bandeja hasta estar frente a la puerta con letrero color azul, respiro hondo dándose valor y empujo la puerta para entrar, la había dejado abierta cuando bajó en la mañana, extrañamente Percy aún estaba dormido, había dormido sin muchos problemas en la noche. Lo cual su gemelo agradecía, dejó la bandeja en la mesa de noche y fue a despertarle.

\- Percy - lo movió despacio- Es hora de levantarse Percy - casi parecía no querer despertarlo pero lo logró, el chico abrió los ojos, tenía leves ojeras bajo sus ojos y se le notaba aún cansado.

\- Buenos días Tes - susurró con voz ronca acomodándose en la cama para sentarse, Teseo se incorporó hasta estar de pie junto a la cama y lo veía con nerviosismo.

\- Buenos días- pronunció casi sin aire, tenia que decirle que hoy no habría azul en la comida.

\- ¿Pasa algo Tes? - frunció el entrecejo ligeramente el azabache en la cama mientras frotaba uno de sus ojos.

\- Si... ah... veras ... ah - ¿Cómo le diría? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? Respiro hondo y se sentó junto a su hermano - Percy ahmm no hay desayuno azul hoy - murmuró viendo a su espejo.

\- ¿Qué? - aún estaba adormilado y creyó oír mal, miró a su hermano y este solo le sonrió mientras se volteaba y tomaba la bandeja de la mesa de noche. Habían hot cakes y chocolate, todo normal, Hot cakes doraditos con mantequilla y chocolate café. Normal. Nada azul. Percy vio la bandeja y luego a Teseo.

\- Veras paso algo muy gracioso - Teseo río sin gracia mientras el otro seguía viendo la bandeja tan... normal - Orión se hizo el desayuno con chocolate y sacó del cajón el colorante y lo dejó ahí - comenzó a explicar despacio- Tyson lo vio y lo tomó e hizo un hermoso dibujo con este y se... se acabó- terminó por decir y podía ver la desilusión en los ojos de su gemelo.

Capítulo 47: Negativo.

\- Esta bien... Supongo que... no siempre puedo comer azul - murmuró en respuesta mientras tomaba la taza de la bandeja y la sostenía en sus manos.

\- No es que queramos que dejes de comer azul, solo ha sido un accidente Percy - decía Teseo sin dejar de verlo y queriendo que el deje de ver el jarro con tanta melancolía - Mamá dijo que más tarde traería más colorante-

\- Esta bien, no importa- comenzó a beber el chocolate- La comida sabe igual sin azul, no importa- bebió más chocolate y Teseo solo mordía su labio mientras lo veía, sabía que si que le importaba. Percy se terminó la taza y la puso en la bandeja - No quiero nada más por favor-

\- Come algo más, por favor... ayer no - quería coma más, él comía mucho más que una taza de chocolate de desayuno, mucho más de lo que había en la bandeja incluso. Pero ¿Cómo pedirle algo cuando solo tenia esa mirada triste? estos días no habían sido buenos con él y ahora pasaba esto - Más tarde habrá todo de color azul Per -

\- Esta bien no importa - Percy se volvió a recostar en la cama - Quiero dormir si no te importa Tes -

\- Podemos ir a entrenar en vez de que duermas - murmuró pero estaba visto que su hermano no deseaba nada pues se volteó y se enrollo en la cobija - Todo estará mejor más tarde Per - recogió la bandeja y salió de la habitación, afuera estaban sus tres hermanos mayores.

\- No ha salido bien eh - dijo Belerofonte al ver lo hot cake aún en la bandeja.

\- Para nada, la comida azul ha sido la última gota de la semana- murmuró deprimido Teseo viendo la bandeja.

\- Ya se le pasará tranquilo - dijo Tritón viendo a su hermano, este asintió.

\- Es mi culpa demonios- susurró Orión mientras todos comenzaban a caminar escaleras abajo.

\- ¿Ya se despertó Percy? Le quiero enseñar mi dibujo - decía Tyson aún sosteniendo la cartulina con el dibujo azul, su madre lo sostenía de los hombros viendo el rostro apesadumbrado de sus demás hijos.

\- Tal vez más tarde cariño - susurró ella cerca de su oído poniéndose a su altura.

\- Si, él ahora tiene sueño porque no ha dormido bien - sonrió forzadamente Teseo a su pequeño hermano.

\- Vamos a jugar a fuera Tyson dale - le sonrió Belerofonte mientras le tendía la mano. Cuando el se alejó del todo Sally cerró los ojos con fuerza.

\- Lo lamento mamá, no pensé que fuera a pasar esto - se disculpaba una vez más Orión, ella negó con la cabeza y le sonrió, puso su mano en su mejilla.

\- Todo está bien cariño no te preocupes - ella lo soltó y caminó a la cocina, todos sabían que nada estaba bien. Los tres que quedaron se veían unos a otros, debían hacer algo o de verdad Percy tendría una recaída, si estuviera sano lo llevarían a la piscina o al mar pero eso no era posible ahora.

\- Intentaste invitarlo a entrenar - inquirió Tritón mirando a Teseo este asintió con tristeza - Tal vez salir al parque lo anime -

\- Si no quiso salir a entrenar no creo que quiera ir fuera de casa - respondió Teseo haciendo una mueca y todos fruncieron el ceño en concentración, debían encontrar la manera de que él salga al menos hasta la tarde que haya comida azul.

\- Hay que hacer que salga, no se puede quedar en la casa todo el día. Tienes que hacer que salga Teseo. Aunque no quiera lo llevaremos al parque, el aire le hará bien y tal vez Tritón pueda hacerle uno de esos aviones que le gusta volar para que se entretenga - resolvió Orión sus hermanos no estaban muy convencidos de eso pero les parecía lo mejor. Teseo tomo valor para subir una vez más las escaleras y levantar a su espejo de la cama.

No iba a ser tarea fácil pero estaba decidido a cumplirla.

* * *

Eran las diez de la mañana y Nico aún estaba revuelto en las cobijas que cubrían su cama, no tenía ninguna intenciones de abandonarlas hasta por lo menos la hora del almuerzo que sería como dentro de dos horas, la noche anterior aprovechando que era viernes, se la pasó jugando videojuegos y viendo películas de horror antes de acostarse, que fue como a las cuatro de la mañana. Así que estaba totalmente rendido de esta ardua tarea.

\- ¡Nico! ¡Ya levántate! - escucho el grito inconfundible de su hermoso novio, mismo que tocaba la puerta frenéticamente ¿Quién habría sido el ser despreciable y sin corazón que le dejó entrar? y más que nada ¡Porque este monstruo con sonrisa encantadora estaba arruinando su comodidad! - ¡Despierta ya sombrita! ¡Ya amaneció vamos! - Nico soltó un gruñido digno de algún monstruo del inframundo.

\- ¡Déjame dormir Solace! - vociferó mientras se cubría los oídos con la almohada y se recogía en la cama.

\- Vamos Nico, se hará tarde. ¡Tienes que estar conmigo hoy! - seguia gritando de lo más feliz y emocionado el rubio mientras golpeaba la puerta de la habitación del azabache. Y por un momento hubo silencio, Nico pensó que tal vez se cansó de gritar, llevaba buen rato haciéndolo.

Vaya fue su sorpresa cuando la puerta se abrió y luego las cortinas de su ventana fueron removidas de un tirón permitiendo que el sol (enemigo acérrimo de Nico) entrara por la ventana dándole en el rostro.

\- ¡Es un hermoso día! ¡Hay que disfrutar de la mañana! ¡Vamos Nico! ¡Hoy iremos al lago! ¡El parque debe estar precioso! - gritaba el rubio más que feliz mientras le quitaba las cobijas a Nico e ignoraba magníficamente las miradas de muerte que este le dedicaba mientras intentaba aferrarse a estas.

\- Es sábado, déjame dormir Solace - cerró los ojos con frustración mientras se recostaba en la cama. Traía como siempre una camisa negra con una calavera Blanca en el centro y unos pantalones de dormir negros, se paso las manos por el rostro totalmente frustrado, Will por su parte recogía las cobijas y las acomodaba lejos de él- Por cierto ¿quién te ha dejado entrar? -

\- Pues es simple, me ha dejado pasar tu abuela Demeter - Nico bufo ante esto - Le dije que venía por ti y dijo que si lograba que despertaras podría llevarte a cualquier parte, también me ha ofrecido un desayuno muy nutritivo y hace un momento me trajo uno para ti. Es un encanto la madre de tu madrastra - el rubio sonreía tan deslumbrante como el sol, mientras Nico deseaba que en ese instante alguien lo matase.

\- ¿Por qué me hacen esto los dioses? - murmuraba irritado, comenzaba a pensar que estaba pagando tal vez algún delito de su vida pasada para que justo su bello novio se fuera a llevar bien con su abuelastra y para acabar todo se juntaran para hacerle la vida imposible. Porque eso estaban haciendo en este instante hacerle la vida de cuadritos.

\- Anda levántate ya y desayuna, cámbiate qué hoy te enseñaré algo interesante en el parque - decía muy animado Will y Nico se resignó, sabia que el rubio no se iba a rendir hasta que lo viera de pie, se sentó en la cama junto a él - Pasaremos un día genial te lo aseguro - el azabache gruñó y el otro beso sus labios antes de levantarse y salir - Si no estás abajo en veinte minutos volveré por ti - advirtió con una sonrisa que hizo a Di Angelo estremecerse.

Will Solace podía parecer la persona más animada, infantil y despreocupada que existía en el mundo pero no siempre todo era claro, en especial cuando entraba en modo seriedad. Cuando entraba en ese modo hasta Nico tenia miedo de lo autoritario que podía llegar a ser su novio y eso también le encantaba. No muchos conocían esa faceta del rubio y le agradaba ser de los pocos que la vieran.

Se levantó de la cama antes de que se cumpliera el tiempo, se aseo, uso el baño, cepillo sus dientes y se puso ropa para salir, jeans negros, camisa negra y las cadenas en sus jeans no podian faltar. También su chaqueta y su anillo de calavera regalo de su padre cuando cumplió trece, una tradición familiar. Bajo las escaleras mientras comía solo algunas cosas de la bandeja que Will había dejado en su habitación.

\- Ya estoy, vámonos- gruño cuando llego a la sala y vio que el rubio estaba muy alegre charlando con lo que vendrían a ser sus ¿tías? ¿tiastras? no sabría como calificar a las chicas que acompañaban al rubio en ese momento.

\- Oh, Nico buenos días- saludo la castaña mayor de nombre Katie.

\- Es extraño verte levantado antes de las doce - añadió Miranda la hermana menor de Katie y las dos últimas hijas de Demeter. Las había tenido muy seguidas y por eso iban al mismo salón.

\- Buenos días, ya vámonos Solace - gruño mirando a su novio que estaba entre las dos sonriendo como siempre.

\- Claro que sí sombritas - se levantó del asiento - Adiós a las dos, me gustaron sus ideas sobre un vivero medicinal - les dijo a ambas mientras iba a lado de Nico y este empezó a empujarlo a la salida.

\- No les des más alas - le decía al rubio mientras iban por el pasillo hacia la puerta principal.

\- Pero si seria genial tener uno de esos en la escuela - los ojos del rubio brillaban como cada vez que hablaban de algo relacionado con la medicina. Nico rodó los ojos mientras abría la puerta y salían de ahí y el rubio que comenzaba a hablar sobre los beneficios de tener un vivero medicinal en la escuela.

Cuando cruzaron el gran jardín y salieron a la calle se detuvieron, el rubio iba de su mano y el solo suspiraba, le gustaba estar así con él. Muchos dirían que eran demasiado distintos para poder llegar a ser novios o si quiera gustarse, pero era exactamente eso lo que los unió, sus diferencias.

\- ... Y en la noche estaré trabajando en la inauguración ¿Vas a ir a verme verdad? - pregunto el chico mientras cruzaban la calle para poder tomar un taxi.

\- Por supuesto que sí Will - rodo los ojos como por millonésima vez mientras el otro paraba un taxi.

\- Es que la otra vez no fuiste - hizo un puchero viendo al azabache mientras el taxi paraba frente a ellos.

\- Porque mi padre tuvo una cena importante con accionistas ya te lo explique... al parque Cimo - dijo al hombre del taxi y este asintió mientras ellos se subían al auto.

\- Es que quiero asegurarme que hoy si estarás, tocaré algunas especiales para ti - ronroneo el rubio a su oído haciendo que las mejillas de Nico tomen calor por su cercanía.

\- Cállate Solace - murmuró muy sonrojada mientras el otro sonreía satisfecho por lo conseguido.

Unos minutos después ya estaban en el parque que quedaba cerca de la playa, el rubio arrastraba al azabache hacia donde al parecer había una feria de artesanías y ahí es donde quería llevarlo pero no eran los únicos llegando al lugar, en un auto blanco venían llegando también cinco chicos y en otro azul venían un rubio y un latino que sonreía mucho.


	56. Capítulo 50: Parque

Los hermanos de Percy habían molestado tanto que habían logrado lo imposible, sacarlo de la cama en el estado depresivo que estaba. Se había bañado y cambiado aunque no quería nada, Teseo lo había hecho subir al auto y le aseguro que se divertirán y Tritón le haría de esos aviones que tanto le gustaban, además que podrían patinar y tal vez conseguir un helado de zarzamora azul o de chicle azul. Así que ahora estaban en el auto de Orión llegando al parque.

\- Bien aquí estamos- decía el rubio mientras estacionaba el auto. Percy solo veía con tristeza el parque, no quería estar ahí, quería su cama y sus cobijas pero tampoco quería que su familia siguiera tan angustiada con su estado.

\- Vamos Percy - animaba Teseo, él solo asintió y salieron del auto, el sol dio en su rostro como burlándose de él y diciéndole que no tenía escapatoria de sus rayos y de quemarse con él.

\- Vamos primero a buscar un lugar para estar - dijo Belerofonte y los demás asintieron mientras abrían la cajuela del auto y sacaban las cosas que habían traído.

Cargaron con todas las cosas buscando un lugar tranquilo en el parque para estar un rato, habían traído sus espadas de práctica y protecciones de esgrima, Orión había traído su arco, flechas y algunas dianas, también un balón y las patinetas. Todo eso se veía entretenido pero Percy no quería nada, bueno tal vez si quería algo.

Irse.

Eso es lo que quería, volver a la seguridad de su cama, donde estaba seguro que no decepcionaba a nadie y que nadie lo lastimaría porque estaba en un lugar con personas que se asegurarían de eso ¿verdad? Pero bueno ahora esas mismas personas estaban aquí y estaban queriendo que se divierta, esperaba que olviden eso y simplemente le dejen que se quede en un solo lugar lejos del molesto sol.

\- Aquí me parece bien - dijo Orión cuando llegaron a un lugar del parque que estaba totalmente vacío, comenzaron a sacar las cosas y acomodar todo.

\- Traje a Anaklusmos - informó Teseo a su hermano cargando en sus manos una caja negra y Percy se le quedó viendo, hace días que no la usaba - Puedes practicar con ella, Tritón trajo también uno de los muñecos de práctica. Solo no lo destroces mucho - Percy tomo la caja de sus manos con cuidado y la puso en la banca del parque.

Pero no sacó la espada, estaba por abrir la caja cuando notó que había algo cerca del asiento y esto llamo su atención ¿Qué hacia un control ahí? No parecía de los de los autos a control remoto, ni de nada que hubiese visto antes. Tenia muchos botones y un par de palancas, era pequeño y de color bronce. Se agachó y lo recogió, Teseo que estaba cerca le vio.

\- ¿Qué encontraste? - se acercó más a su hermano y este le enseñó el control, los dos fruncieron el sueño ¿qué clase de control era ese?

\- ¡Ey! ¿qué los está entreteniendo? - se acercó a ellos Belerofonte que en su mano ya sostenía su florete de práctica y llevaba puesta la protección.

\- Encontramos esto - decía Teseo enseñándole el control que tenia en su mano, el otro lo vio extrañado.

\- No he visto nada como eso antes ¿Qué controla? - hizo una mueca inspeccionando con la mirada el aparato mientras Teseo hacia lo mismo con sus manos, Percy solo se había puesto detrás de su gemelo.

\- ¡Hiponóo Apresura! - gritaba Tritón desde lejos captando la atención de los tres.

\- ¡Qué no me digas Hiponóo! ¡Y ven tú aquí! - le hizo señas con la mano para que se acercara. El otro rodó los ojos pero avanzó hacia sus hermanos corriendo, el también ya estaba listo para la práctica - Mira esto - señaló lo que Teseo tenia en las manos.

\- ¿Que es eso? - los otros tres se encogieron de hombros como respuesta. Él tomó el control en sus manos y comenzó a revisarlo - oh ya - murmuró mientras le daba vueltas en su mano.

\- ¿Ya sabes qué es? - pregunto curioso Teseo y Tritón asintió.

\- Le pertenece a tu amigo ese Leo estoy seguro - señaló unas siglas en griego que estaban en la parte baja del control - Seguramente controla alguno de sus aparatos, como sus aviones o la muñeca que hacia la última vez -

\- Pero ¿Qué hace aquí? - fruncio el ceño Teseo sosteniendo una vez más el control. Sus hermanos se preguntaban lo mismo. Percy se acercó a Teseo y se lo quitó de las manos - ¿Lo vas a cuidar? - el chico asintió - Esta bien ponlo en la caja de Anaklusmos entonces- Volvió a asentir y se giro a abrir la caja.

\- Bueno ya se lo daremos cuando lo veamos, ahora vamos a entrenar - dijo Tritón caminando de nuevo hacia donde estaban antes, los otros tres lo siguieron.

\- Apuesto que ahora si te gano - aseguraba Teseo mientras se ponía el equipo igual que su hermano, Percy empuñaba a Anaklusmos mientras Teseo empuñaba la suya, su padre se la había dado y le había dicho su nombre pero ya no lo recordaba así que la llamaba Thiséfs su nombre en griego.

Se pusieron en guardia listos para empezar, Orión simplemente les veía desde donde estaba mientras preparaba sus dianas para practicar, siempre vigilando que no quedaran cerca de la zona de los niños, no quería que se vayan a cruzar o algo. Las espadas chocaban entre sí, se podía oír el chasquido de metal contra metal y algunas chispas volaban al menos entre los gemelos porque los de ellos eran espadas reales.

\- Lento Per, lento - decía Teseo mientras lanzaba tajo tras tajo haciendo retroceder a su gemelo, lo que no se esperó fue la finta que hizo el otro - Eso no se vale - ahora el era el que retrocedía, Percy aplicó una de sus técnicas preferidas enredando su espada con la de él haciendo que la suelte y de contra el piso - Siempre haces lo mismo -.

\- Más fuerte Belerofonte- decía Tritón mientras atajaba los golpes que enviaba el otro o los desviaba - No, no, lo haces mal - decía mientras con la punta de su florete le tocaba el pecho.

\- Es que esa técnica siempre se me hace difícil- mascullo el castaño sacándose el casco del traje protector.

\- Es que tienes que pone más fuerza, lo haces demasiado flojo - decía el azabache mayor también sacándose el casco, tomó bien el florete - Tienes que hacerlo así- hizo un movimiento rápido y veloz - Ves, con fuerza -

\- Vamos de nuevo - asintió el castaño poniéndose el casco una vez más igual que el otro.

* * *

El rubio y el latino iban en el auto, el latino sonreía como desquiciado apreciando el auto, tocaba con delicadeza la parte de los controles y aspiraba su aroma.

\- A Perseo no le va a gustar si lo ensucias- decía el rubio mientras estacionaba el auto, por supuesto no era suyo era de su hermano que se lo dio para que ayude a su amigo. El chico reparador como solían llamarlo había dejado un importante control, de hecho lo que hacía que todas sus máquinas funcionaran a distancia. Así que era de vital importancia recuperarle.

\- Lo sé, lo sé pero es que es una belleza - aspiró una vez más el aroma del auto - Casi no ha hecho ruido y eso es como estar en el cielo - suspiro con ensoñación el castaño mientras cerraba los ojos y se recostaba en el asiento.

\- Si pero irás al infierno como no nos apuremos encontrando ese control - espeto el rubio saliendo del auto y él latino puso rostro depresivo.

\- Espero que lo encontremos pronto porque si no soy latino sexy muerto. Mi hermano y yo hemos trabajado en él mucho tiempo - murmuró mientras salía del auto junto con el rubio y empezaban a andar por el parque.

\- Y ¿en qué parte lo olvidaste? - inquirió el rubio mientras caminaban y veían toda la zona. Leo entrecerró los ojos tratando de hacer memoria, era difícil recordar algo cuando tu mentes estaba mil por hora, solía distraerse fácilmente como ahora que solo podía ver embobado como una chica castaña pasaba corriendo por uno de sus lados - Leo ... Leo ... ¡Leo! - Jason gritó cerca de su oído haciendo que vuelva a la realidad.

\- Acaba de pasar mi futura esposa - murmuró aún un poco embobado y con los ojos de borrego a medio morir llevándose las manos al pecho.

\- Como no encontremos el control, será el amor de tu vida bien corta - arqueo una ceja el rubio y el latino trago saliva.

\- Tienes razón hay que buscar - comenzaron a caminar nuevamente y Jason rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Dónde? - cuestiono y el otro se detuvo nuevamente. Leo trató de concentrarse.

\- Estuvimos donde practicaba tu hermana y también en uno de los terrenos que suelen permanecer vacíos del parque pero no se en cual de los dos pude haberle olvidado - se rasco la cabeza tratando de recordar donde fue que le dejó, en los dos lugares se distrajo mucho, en ambos había chicas guapas.

\- Vamos a ver por donde Thalia primero- sugirió el rubio y el otro asintió, así que hacia allí se dirigían en ese momento.

El rubio daba pasos largos tratando de llegar lo más pronto posible al lugar donde estaba entrenando Thalia, solo que debía cuidar que su amigo no moleste demasiado a las amigas de su hermana. Más temprano había intentado ligar con algunas de ellas y casi queda ensartado como alfiletero humano.

Si no fuera por él y por Thalia tal vez el chico no estaría contandola, sabia que a la mayoría de las chicas que estaban con Thalia en especial Phoebe y Zoe no les gustaba ser molestada cuando estaban en la práctica (no les gustaba en ningún momento mejor dicho) pero el creyó conveniente coquetear con Phoebe la pelirroja. Grave error, ella había tensado su arco y casi habia disparado.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunto Thalia al verlos, ellos estaban al otro lado de dos guardias que estaban custodiando el perímetro de donde estaban entrenando. Cuando ellos le dijeron a su madre que iban a tener seguridad para que los no conocidos no pasaran a ver la práctica no mentían, solo que estos no estaban por la práctica de otros equipos solo del de arquería.

\- Veníamos a ver si no se nos había quedado algo por ahí tirado cuando salimos corriendo con Leo, para que no acabara como nuevo blanco de tus amigas - dijo Jason y Thalia trataba de no reírse. Leo los veía indignados ¿cómo podían reírse de él y sus conquistas?

\- Pues no he visto que hayan dejado nada - se puso seria Thalia tratando de recordar si vio algo en el suelo mientras practicaba.

\- ¡Thalia Apresura! - llamaba una azabache a lo lejos y no era otra que Bianca Di Angelo, llevaba un arco en el hombro y una flecha en la mano, eso hizo estremecer a Leo y ocultarse detrás de Jason.

\- ¡Ya voy! - grito de vuelta la hermana de Jason - Lo siento chicos pero no creo que lo haya dejado aquí, tal vez lo dejo en alguna otra parte. Y los dejaría pasar a buscar pero... - miro a las dos chicas que hacían de guardia - Kinzie y Doris no se ven de humor para dejarles pasar - les sonrió antes de desaparecer de ahí.

Jason y Leo decidieron sabiamente seguir con su camino, se veía que Kinzie y compañía querían practicar con ellos alguna táctica de combate, por el bien de sus huesos no querían saber cuál. Caminaron en dirección hacia la otra posible ubicación del control perdido.

\- Hay que encontrarlo... - la voz de Leo se corto cuando a lo lejos vio el espectáculo que estaban dando cuatro personas, con floretes y espadas. Jason quiso seguir caminando pues estaba distraído y no había visto nada, pero la mano de Leo lo detuvo - Hay que grabar esto - murmuró el latino sacando su celular y el rubio le veía sin entender demasiado que es lo que quería grabar.

Es entonces que su vista se fija en donde está la de su amigo, dos parejas de luchadores con protección de esgrima estaban combatiendo. Y aunque él lo quisiera negar por orgullo de hombre o mera envidia, ellos eran buenos, incluso podrían ganarle a Luke o al menos eso pensó.

\- ¡Son asombrosos! - exclamaba el latino mientras empezaba a acercarse una vez más al lugar sin dejar de grabar.

\- No creo que debas grabarlos Leo - decía Jason muy distraído viendo la maniobra de desarme que estaba realizando uno de los que tenia la espada - Esa técnica es genial- murmuró acercándose a su amigo que no dejaba de grabar.

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Perseo tiene que ver esto! - decía maravillado el castaño mientras miraba todo a través de su celular pero pronto pegó un chillido estruendoso y se dejó caer al pasto. - ¡¿De dónde Carajos salió eso?! - exclamo con la respiración alterada.

Jason se acercó rápidamente hacia a él para intentar levantarlo del suelo pero cuando intentó moverse delante de él llegó otra de las cosas que había atacado al latino. Una flecha. El rubio terminó también en el suelo. Sus gritos alertaron a los cuatro que combatían y se detuvieron.

\- ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! - grito enfurecido uno de los que combatían, el rubio y el latino le miraron con algo de temor, Leo casi dio un salto a los brazos de Jason. Ese grito había resonado tanto como cuando el mar estaba a pique y embravecido. El chico que gritó se sacó la máscara dejando ver al azabache mayor de los Jackson con el ceño fruncido.

\- Uno ya no puede hacer prácticas en paz - dijo otra voz que para Leo y Jason había salido de la nada. Era el rubio Jackson pero ¿De dónde había salido? Hace un momento no había estado cerca estaba seguros. Orión se agachó y recogió las dos flechas del piso.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - inquirió Teseo que ya se había quitado la mascara, los chicos del suelo por fin se pusieron de pie. Pero la atención de Jason estaba más en el azabache detrás de Teseo, se había quitado la máscara, era Percy y solo los veía expectantes.

\- Nosotros eh... eh - las palabras se le trabaron a Jason en la garganta. ¿Qué le pasó a su cerebro? Sus ojos seguían sobre Percy, él era quien le había fascinado en la lucha anterior. Percy pareció murmurar algo a su reflejo.

\- ¡Oh si! Chicos no los maten, capaz vinieron a ver eso - dijo Teseo deteniendo los floretes de sus hermanos que parecían querer atacar en cualquier momento.

\- ¿te refieres a eso? - dijo el castaño Jackson y el chico asintió - Oh ya - se encogió de hombros, todos parecieron relajarse un poco.

\- Entonces ¿ustedes lo encontraron? - los ojos de Leo brillaban porque Teseo había asentido a su pregunta.

\- Lo guardamos y te lo íbamos a dar cuando te viéramos- dijo el chico mientras caminaba hacia una banca donde habían dejado las cosas. Percy solo se quedó donde estaba.

\- Son muy buenos en esgrima - Jason quiso acabar con el silencio incómodo que tenían, el castaño le sonrió pero el azabache mayor solo se lo quedó mirando antes de ponerse nuevamente la mascara y hacer que el otro le siga, el rubio Jackson por otra parte no se movió de donde estaba.

Jason se sentía nervioso, quería preguntarle muchas cosas a Percy pero sabia que él no hablaría y menos dejaría que se acerque a él y peor si su hermano más grande estaba ahí.

\- Ya lo tengo podemos irnos Jay - decía un muy sonriente Leo, Jason solo asintió y dio una última mirada a Percy, sus ojos no estaban tan tristes como el día anterior y por un momento hasta pareció sentir su mirada, eso le lleno el pecho de una cálida sensación. Como si el hecho de que al menos le mirara fuera un gran progreso.

* * *

\- Que no quiero ver esa exhibición - se quejaba por millonésima vez quizá el azabache mientras su novio le ponía los mejores ojitos de cachorro para que lo acompañara a ver la exhibición que había a lado del lago.

\- Vamos Nico será divertido - suplicaba poniendo sus manos juntas y el otro simplemente negaba con la cabeza- Ya se, te comprare algo genial cuando estemos ahí- los ojos le brillaban, el otro rodo los ojos ¿cuánto llevaba haciendo esto desde que llegaron al parque? No lo sabia.

\- Esta bien - termino rindiéndose, sabia que su novio no se cansaría de pedirle ir, así que hacia y se encaminaron. Pasaron cerca de un área grande del parque que parecía estar no muy habitada, a lo lejos vieron irse a un rubio y a un latino.

\- ¿Leo y Jason? ¿Qué habrán estado haciendo por aquí? - se preguntó el rubio pero pronto olvidó el tema y comenzó a jalar de nuevo a su novio - Seguro encontramos algo que te guste, dicen que trajeron un mercadillo - sonreía como siempre y Nico solo daba grandes exhalaciones como pidiéndole fuerzas a algún Dios o tal vez pidiendo que ya se lo lleven, quien sabia.

Caminaron un rato más hasta que estuvieron en una zona donde estaban cuatro chicos combatiendo con sus espadas y floretes. Estaban pasando de largo por ahí, aunque les parecía fascinante el combate.

\- ¡Teseo! - grito uno de los que tenia el florete. Nico se tensó y detuvo su andar.

\- ¿Qué pasa Nico? - pregunto Will bastante preocupado.

¡Teseo! ¡Tes! ¡Contesta! el recuerdo llegó a Nico, ese nombre era el que gritaba el chico en el parque de Grecia pero no podía ser él ¿verdad? No podían haber coincidido tanto.

Si, a mí gemelo ¿lo has visto? Es igualito a mí otro flash llegó a su mente, el gemelo se llamaba Teseo. Eran dos chicos de ojos verdemar.

La respiración de Nico comenzó a fallar y al rubio esto lo comenzó a asustar - ¡Ayuda! - grito mientras lo sentaba en el suelo y trataba de revisar sus signos vitales.

\- ¿Qué le pasó? - dijo un rubio y si tenia ojos verde mar lo que solo empeoró la condición de Nico, comenzó a retroceder en el pasto.

\- ¿Nico que te pasa? Trata de respirar tranquilo ¿Quieres el inhalador? - inquirió su novio pero el azabache solo veía asustado al rubio más grande y después a los otros dos que se acercaron, un castaño y un azabache.

\- Vámonos Ya Will - logró susurrar poniéndose de pie, lo malo es que al tratar de esquivar la mirada de los tres chicos, esta fue más allá donde otros dos azabaches estaban. ¡Eran ellos! - Vamos - tomo la mano de su rubio y salió corriendo de ahí.

\- Nico... Nico espera... Nico - Will trataba de que parara de que se dejara revisar pero era imposible.

\- ¿Dónde está Bianca? Vamos con Bianca - murmuró deteniéndose y llevándose una mano al pecho tratando de mitigar el dolor que sentia, estaba teniendo otro ataque de pánico.

\- La buscaremos pero cálmate- susurraba el rubio mientras lo hacia sentar en una banca cercana y acariciaba su espalda - Respira despacio, vamos, inhala y exhala- el azabache trataba de hacer lo que el pedía pero le era imposible.

Eran dos y estaban en su ciudad.


	57. Capítulo 51: Vídeo

A Perseo le gustaba tener el control de todo en su mundo, le gustaba ser quien decida todo. Tal vez era algún complejo que tenia desde pequeño porque no pudo hacer nada por su madre o tal vez era herencia de su padre. Él revisaba que todo saliera como quería, el escuadrón de hijas de Afrodita como las llamaba a veces ya estaba lista para empezar a servir las mesas.

Lo malo no era esto si no que había algunas que exageraban con su trabajo, eran bellas sí pero se excedían con eso de amar al cliente y eso era algo que el azabache no podía controlar. Piper la nueva líder de estas junto con Silena le habían asegurado que nada malo pasaría pero las cosas ya habían empezado a salirse de control ¡Y ni habían abierto!

\- ¡No te vas a poner eso! - reñia Silena a la asiática Drew Tanaka. Perseo se frotaba el puente de la nariz tratando de no enfadarse.

\- ¡Es mejor que el traje que me estas dando! - gruñía la chica de vuelta. Ya llevaban como diez minutos en esa pelea.

\- ¡Es el uniforme y lo sabes! - Grecia exasperada Silena. La asiática pensaba trabajar con un vestido de color negro muy corto y escotado, cuando el uniforme era una camiseta Blanca y una falda corta de color negro, no tan corta como su vestido.

\- ¡Se pueden callar las dos! - estallo Perseo haciendo que todo se quede en silencio, estaba ya cansado de oírlas- Te vas a poner el maldito uniforme, o te aseguro que no volverás a trabajar en tu vida. Y que el negocio de tu padre quebrara en menos de un mes en esta ciudad y que nadie se volverá a fijar en ti - decir que aquello eran simples amenazas de la boca para fuera era mentir. Lo dijo con tanta calma que más de uno se estremeció.

La asiática casi tiembla ante esto, eran muy pocas las que Perseo perdía los estribos con alguien y por la mirada que le estaba lanzando casi podía sentir como un Rayo la estaba atravesando en ese instante. Silena agradecía que no fuera a ella quien veía así, todos agradecían no estar bajo esa mirada.

La asiática casi tiembla ante esto, eran muy pocas las que Perseo perdía los estribos con alguien y por la mirada que le estaba lanzando casi podía sentir como un Rayo la estaba atravesando en ese instante. Silena agradecía que no fuera a ella quien veía así, todos agradecían no estar bajo esa mirada.

\- Ve ahora a ponerte el maldito uniforme si es que quieres conservar tu empleo y tu vida social intacta - estas palabras las dijo con tanta frialdad que parecieron agujas de hielo incrustandose en la piel de todos. Drew estaba temblando pero temerosa tomó el uniforme que tenia Silena en la mano y se fue de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. Todos comenzaron de nuevo con su trabajo de manera silenciosa. Ninguno quería desatar más su ira.

\- Leo llamó Perseo, dice que ya vienen para acá- hablo Charles tal vez el único valiente que se atrevía a hablarle cuando Perseo estaba del genio que estaba ahora. El azabache solo asintió de forma automática, en sus ojos aún se podía ver la ira contenida de todo el stress que le causaba el que no hicieran las cosas como él quería.

La ira de Perseo había callado a todos y solo se podía oír el sonido de las máquinas, las mesas o las sillas al moverse. Los hijos de Hermes como el llamaba a Luke y a sus hermanos estaban descargando ya las cosas de los autos que habían usado para recoger los suministros del bar. El azabache supervisaba todo sin decir nada, solo les lanzaba una mirada furibunda cuando estaban haciendo algo mal.

\- Llegamos - anuncio un animado latino que sonreía triunfante y debido a todo el silencio que había su voz se escuchó hasta en el último rincón del lugar.

\- ¿Por qué todos están tan callados? - pregunto por lo bajo Jason acercándose a Luke que estaba desembalando unas cajas. Este volteo a verlo y luego hacia donde se había ido Perseo.

\- Tu hermano no anda del mejor humor - susurro el rubio y luego volvió a su trabajo al ver que ya subía el mayor de los Grace. Jason solo asintió y vio a Perseo que cargaba una mirada asesina.

\- Tu hermano no anda del mejor humor - susurro el rubio y luego volvió a su trabajo al ver que ya subía el mayor de los Grace. Jason solo asintió y vio a Perseo que cargaba una mirada asesina.

\- Ahora entiendo la tan cálida bienvenida- susurró Leo poniéndose a lado de Jason y este asintió, los dos avanzaron despacio hasta la barra donde Perseo estaba revisando la lista de cosas para hacer.

\- Hemos encontrado el control - informó el rubio haciendo que el otro deje de ver la tabla que cargaba entre las manos.

\- Menos mal - mascullo el azabache y Leo tragó saliva, no quería imaginarse que habría sido de él si no lo encontraban, levantó con manos temblorosas el control - Bien vayan a ver si funciona y asegúrense de que todo este en su lugar- volvió su vista a la tabla.

\- Hay algo más que queríamos que vieras - dijo Leo sonriente y olvidando todo su temor mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo. Jason pensaba que no era el mejor momento para esto pues Perseo tenia un aura asesina pero Leo parecía no notarlo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - cuestiono el azabache levantando de nuevo la vista de la tabla con papeles que sostenía en la mano. Leo ignoro magníficamente la mirada de muerte que cargaba.

\- Algo que seguro te va a encantar - los ojos de Leo brillaban con emoción y eso extraño a Perseo, le extendió su mano con el celular y le dio reproducir al video que había hecho en el parque.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - fruncio el ceño porque al principio no se veía bien pero luego todo estaba más claro, su mirada de ira cambió a una de asombro y luego a una de fascinación- Luke ven - llamó a su amigo, este frunció el ceño, habían muy pocas cosas que le quitaban el mal humor a su amigo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - el rubio sabía que debía ser algo demasiado interesante para que el otro haya dejado su mal humor de lado, se acercó rápidamente y se puso a su lado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - el rubio sabía que debía ser algo demasiado interesante para que el otro haya dejado su mal humor de lado, se acercó rápidamente y se puso a su lado.

\- Tienes que ver este video - la voz de Perseo era de alguien que había encontrado algo valioso. Luke vio por encima del hombro del azabache el video y se quedó perplejo.

\- Son excelentes- murmuró mientras sacaba el celular de las manos de Perseo y veía bien a los contendientes - Hasta quien lanzó las flechas parece tener excelente puntería-

\- ¿En qué parte del parque es eso? - cuestiono Travis junto con Connor que estaban alado de su hermano, parecían haber salido de la nada.

\- En donde estuvimos después de que casi matan a Leo y ante de venir para acá- respondió Jason mientras el celular de Leo comenzaba a viajar de mano en mano.

\- Tienes que pasarme el video Leo - decía Luke con un brillo en los ojos, estaba demasiado interesado en aquellos que estaban en el video, el latino asintió y rápidamente recuperó su celular de las manos de Cecil y comenzó a enviar el video a todos los que estaban ahí.

\- ¿Quiénes son los del video? - cuestiono por lo bajo Perseo a su hermano y Jason suspiró antes de contestar.

\- Los Jackson - respondió en un susurro Jason y Perseo se lo quedó mirando sin creérselo, bueno aunque lo era de sorprenderse si sabían que en su casa tenían una arena de entrenamiento - Los que están con el florete son el que está en tu salón y el que está con Charles -

\- ¿Y los de la espada? - pregunto con sumo interés, a ellos les convenía demasiado tener a combatientes así, no solo en el equipo de esgrima sino también para el espectáculo.

\- Los gemelos - respondió aún en susurros - Su hermano mayor se molestó mucho cuando nos vio grabandolos y por eso nos lanzó las flechas. No sabemos desde donde lo hacia, apareció de un momento a otro en uno de nuestros lados y no creo que quieran que sepan que son ellos los del video - Perseo solo se quedó mirando a su hermano y asintió. Por lo visto la identidad de los del video iba a ser un secreto entre ellos tres.

\- Los gemelos - respondió aún en susurros - Su hermano mayor se molestó mucho cuando nos vio grabandolos y por eso nos lanzó las flechas. No sabemos desde donde lo hacia, apareció de un momento a otro en uno de nuestros lados y no creo que quieran que sepan que son ellos los del video - Perseo solo se quedó mirando a su hermano y asintió. Por lo visto la identidad de los del video iba a ser un secreto entre ellos tres.

\- No, no puedo decir quienes son porque no lo sé- decía Leo cuando le preguntaban si conocía a los chicos que tenían las espadas.

\- Ya dejen el video en paz y póngase a trabajar - demando Perseo aunque el mismo no podía dejar de ver el video, en especial a los que estaban luchando con la espada. Le interesaba bastante el que hacía la maniobra de desarme, se preguntaba cuál de los dos gemelos era. Se lo preguntaría a Jason después.

\- Los Dioses Oscuros están por llegar - aviso Luke a Perseo y este asintió sin dejar de mirar el celular - Leo no quiso decir quienes eran pero estoy seguro que lo sabe -

\- Tal vez se presenten para las pruebas del club y ahí sabremos quienes son, esas habilidades no se pueden ocultar - se encogió de hombros muy despreocupado el azabache y guardo su celular.

\- Esperemos que sea así porque va a estar peleado este año con la competencia tenemos, sabes que los de las otras escuelas nos tienen en fijo por ganar los últimos años - recordó el rubio mientras volvía a su trabajo. Perseo no dijo nada pero si que pensaba en esas competencias, también en los combates de su negocio, aunque sabia que seria difícil conseguir que alguno de ellos quiera combatir para él.

* * *

Will había llevado apresuradamente a Nico junto con su hermana Bianca, él había entrenado más temprano con Frank por eso no estaba con el resto del equipo practicando. A las chicas no les gustaba demasiado cuando les tocaba practicar a todos juntos, así que solían hacerlo por separado y muy pocas veces juntos.

Will había llevado apresuradamente a Nico junto con su hermana Bianca, él había entrenado más temprano con Frank por eso no estaba con el resto del equipo practicando. A las chicas no les gustaba demasiado cuando les tocaba practicar a todos juntos, así que solían hacerlo por separado y muy pocas veces juntos.

\- ¿Pueden llamar a Bianca? - el rubio casi les suplico a Kinzie y Doris, estas al ver su preocupación asintieron, Kinzie se fue a buscarla mientras Doris se hacia cargo. Claro que ellas no eran las únicas vigilantes pero eran las que tenían el mejor puesto, debido a que por ese lado es donde pasaba más gente.

Un rato después Kinzie regreso en compañía de la azabache Di Angelo que traía su carcaj a la espalda, su arco en un hombro y una flecha en la mano, su rostro era de total confusión ¿Para qué tendría que buscarla Will? ellos no se llevaban para nada.

\- ¿Qué deseas Will? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño apenas llegaron a estar frente a frente.

\- Es Nico, quise llevarlo a casa pero el insistió en que primero quería hablar contigo y tal vez ir contigo a casa - explicó rápidamente el rubio. Había intentado llevar a su novio a su casa para que tome su medicina y descanse pero este estaba reacio a hacerlo sin hablar con su hermana primero. Bianca se lo quedó mirando un momento tratan de procesar la información, luego su rostro cambió a uno preocupado y dejó caer la flecha que traía en la mano.

\- ¿Qué le sucedió? - pregunto inmediatamente mientras comenzaba a caminar y el rubio la guiaba.

\- Estábamos caminando tranquilamente y luego pasábamos por donde habían unos chicos - Will trataba de resumir todo mientras llegaban de nuevo hacia donde había dejado a Nico - Y en cuanto los vio comenzó a sufrir un ataque de pánico- Bianca comenzó a caminar más rápido- Él ya está bien, solo necesita descansar pero no quiso irse sin hablar contigo-

\- ¿Cómo eran los chicos? ¿Qué aspecto tenían? - la voz de ella estaba empezando a sonar con pánico mientras corría hasta donde Nico estaba recostado en una banca.

\- ¿Cómo eran los chicos? ¿Qué aspecto tenían? - la voz de ella estaba empezando a sonar con pánico mientras corría hasta donde Nico estaba recostado en una banca.

\- Habían uno rubio, uno castaño y uno pelinegro creo que eran hermanos... - decía el mientras veía como ella revisaba a Nico que solo se dejaba hacer.

\- Todos de ojos verde mar - susurro Nico al oído de Bianca, esta se puso pálida. Aunque no se sorprendió demasiado, en la clase de ella había uno de ellos pero eso no se lo había dicho a su hermano - Eran gemelos Bianca-

\- Y tienen hermanos y están en la ciudad - respondió ella y Nico se la quedó mirando un momento.

\- ¿Sabias que habían más? - pregunto él viéndole con expresión entre la confusión y la sorpresa, ella asintió despacio. Will no se estaba enterando de nada, no había querido entrometerse en lo que hablaban y se había sentado en una banca cercana.

\- Uno de ellos está en mi clase- contesto ella con calma y Nico la vio con el ceño fruncido ¿No sabia lo alterado que estaba él con todo esto? ¿y ella venía y le ocultaba algo así?- No quise que te alteres por eso no te lo había dicho -

\- ¿Cómo no quieres que lo haga? Ellos están aquí, están rodeándonos. No sabemos si quieren algo de nosotros- murmuró Nico apretando los dientes, estaba molesto de que su hermana no le haya dicho esto antes. Bianca respiró hondo y tomó sus manos.

\- Creo que ellos no saben de nosotros Nico, he estado todos estos días con el castaño y no me ha hecho nada. Tampoco a actuado de alguna manera distinta conmigo de como lo hace con los demás- ella trataba de calmarlo pero la mente de Nico estaba jugando en su contra, para él ellos estaban planeando algo. No era posible que ellos no supieran de su traición. Estaba seguro que el chico les contó todo a sus hermanos.

\- Creo que ellos no saben de nosotros Nico, he estado todos estos días con el castaño y no me ha hecho nada. Tampoco a actuado de alguna manera distinta conmigo de como lo hace con los demás- ella trataba de calmarlo pero la mente de Nico estaba jugando en su contra, para él ellos estaban planeando algo. No era posible que ellos no supieran de su traición. Estaba seguro que el chico les contó todo a sus hermanos.

\- Tal vez ese es su plan, hacer parecer que todo está bien pero no es así- refutó el azabache soltándose del agarre de su hermana. Bianca lo vio angustiada y tomó su rostro en entre sus manos.

\- Niente paura, Niccolò, non succederà nulla a noi. Sei il mio soldatino e staremo bene. - susurro ella tratando de calmarlo, el respiro hondo y trató de sacar la paranoia de su mente. Había estado tan aterrado desde que los vio, no comprendía como Bianca estaba tan tranquila ante esto.

Ella había estado viendo a uno de los hermanos de él todos estos días y parecía tranquila, él los vio solo un momento y se alteró totalmente. Ahora quedaba claro quién era el más fuerte de los dos. Suspiro y tomo las manos de su hermana, hablar con ella siempre lo calmaba.

\- Esta bien, intentaré no pensar en eso e iré a casa a descansar - susurro él en respuesta mientras alejaba las manos de su hermana de su rostro.

\- Será lo mejor y además tu novio parece muy alterado - beso las mejillas de Nico y se puso de pie - Yo iré más tarde para alistarnos para el evento-

\- Argh - Nico rodo los ojos, el no quería ir a ningún lugar lleno de gente, si iba solo era por petición de su novio y de su hermana. Ella manejaba muy bien eso de las multitudes, al parecer a ella si le servían las visitas con el psicólogo.

\- ¿Ya nos vamos? - el rubio apareció a su lado y el azabache asintió poniéndose de pie.

\- Llévalo a casa y más vale que llegue con bien - advirtió ella viendo al rubio, beso las dos mejillas de su hermano y salió corriendo de nuevo a su entrenamiento.

\- Llévalo a casa y más vale que llegue con bien - advirtió ella viendo al rubio, beso las dos mejillas de su hermano y salió corriendo de nuevo a su entrenamiento.

\- A veces no entiendo si ella me odia mucho o solo un poco - dijo Will después de que ella se fuera de ahí.

\- Dejémoslo en que te odia y nada más- finalizó Nico sonriendo y después dándole un corto beso en los labios a su novio, el rubio lo tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar fuera del parque para tomar un taxi. Por supuesto el rubio estaba bastante preocupado aún por su novio pero al verlo más tranquilo prefería dejar eso de lado.

Se subieron al auto en absoluto silencio y así viajaron hasta llegar a la casa de Nico, cuando estuvieron ahí subieron a la habitación de Nico, el tomo su pastilla y se recostó junto con Will en su cama.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en el parque sombritas? - cuestiono el rubio después de un rato, el azabache respiró hondo y se puso a jugar con el anillo en forma de calavera que le había dado su padre hace algunos años. Le había dicho que el se llevaría todos los males, que siempre que lo llevara puesto este se encargaría de todo lo malo.

\- Nada - quiso olvidar el tema, vio a su novio el tenia cara de no te creo. Se rindió tal vez hablarlo con él le haría sentir mejor - Los chicos que vimos en el parque... - mordio su labio y dejó de ver al rubio, solo se concentró en su anillo - Conocí por así decirlo, a dos de ellos - Will se sentó, era la primera vez que su novio hablaba de algo con respecto a ese viaje.

\- ¿Cuales de ellos? - inquirió rápidamente viendo a su novio pero este parecía dudar en responder, se sentó también sin dejar de mirar su anillo, cuando su padre se lo dio dijo que aumentaría a los malos, tenia trece no se creía esa basura. Pero ahora quería creerlo.

\- No los viste, estaban más atrás- susurró, aún recordaba bien la cara del chico del niño con el que habló- Son gemelos -

\- ¿Gemelos? - Will frunció el ceño, el no alcanzó a ver a ningunos gemelos pero si sabia algo de eso - Frank dijo esta mañana que había un par de gemelos nuevos en sus clases - Nico levantó la vista inmediatamente, se golpeó la frente. Era obvio que si el castaño estaba en la clase de su hermana, los otros también estarían en la misma escuela.

\- Por las barbas de Zeus - se levantó inmediatamente de la cama y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

\- Su apellido es Jackson... pero ¿Qué te preocupa tanto Nico? - cuestiono el rubio sentándose en el borde de la cama y deteniendo el andar de su novio, lo sostenía de la cintura.

\- Dime sus nombres, Frank tiene que habertelos dicho - la voz de Nico rozaba en el pánico y su novio pasaba sus manos por los brazos del azabache tratando de calmarlo.

\- Tranquilízate Nico - vio a su novio con preocupación, recién había tomado la medicina pero ya se estaba alterando de nuevo.

\- Solo dime que más te dijo - las manos de Nico temblaban, tenia que confirmar sus temores. Si esos estaban ahí... si él estaba ahí. Nico no sabía que haría si sabia que esos dos estaban tan cerca.

\- Sus nombres son Teseus y Perceus - Will siento a Nico en la cama, este trataba de controlar su respiración, la pastilla estaba ayudando a que no tenga otro ataque pero aún así estaba alterado - Nico ¿Qué pasa con ellos? -

\- Necesito descansar Will - se acostó en la cama y el rubio solo le veía muy extrañado, tomó sus manos entre las suyas, se acercó a su rostro y besó sus labios. Will podía entender perfectamente que su novio ya no podía hablar más del tema.

\- Esta bien, tu duerme. Yo iré a alistarme para el evento de esta noche... Entenderé si no vas - susurro antes de salir de la habitación.

Si esos dos estaban en la misma escuela que él, su mundo estaba perdido. Su estabilidad emocional estaba por quebrar, tal vez su hermana había actuado bien en no decirle sobre el castaño. Aunque ahora podía entender porque ella evitaba dejarlo ir solo a la cafetería o al gimnasio, lo estaba protegiendo de que se encontrara con ellos. Cerro los ojos y se dispuso a descansar y tratar de olvidar todo lo de esa mañana.


End file.
